Walking Out on Destiny
by Akino Hakume
Summary: Vincent rescues Sephiroth from the lab before all the damage can be done thus altering his and Sephiroth's destiny. Through Cigs, Mako, and WTF! Watch Seph walk out on destiny and into the arms of several lovers to fall for one timid little blonde
1. Prologue

Akino: SO I've had some computer complications. The whole time my comp has been uber stupid and I've hand written five chapters of Chanterelle and two of Crimson Sins. So I have to type like ALL that up. I fail epically I know. _ this is just something I was readily able to type cause well… I suddenly had inspiration while replaying Dirge of Cerberus

Disclaimer: If I owned FFVII….well Aerith would be alive right now…other than that I wouldn't change a thing. Would take the fun out of fanfiction

**Walking Out on Destiny**

**Prologue**

"Am I sure? Am I sure? If this is just about me, then yes I'm sure!"

"What kind of woman are you?" Vincent whispered quietly, his crimson eyes narrowing at the love of his life. She had spurned his feelings; he accepted it. She had run into the arms of a deranged psychopath; he accepted it. She was continuing her research and drifting further and further away from him; he accepted it. She was carrying the spawn of this man's seed within her and was more than happy about it; he accepted that and was even happy for her. But now, she and this hell scum she called 'dear' were going to use this child in an awful experiment to create super soldiers. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Vincent, this is none of your business!" she shouted stalking away.

Vincent lowered his head. This was definitely a side of her he had not seen. They had been together here, shared whispers of love under the cloak of night and he'd felt the gloriousness of her body. When she'd looked into his eyes, he'd seen tears of such love and joy there that made him truly believe she loved him. Little had he known; it was not him she saw but someone from a not so distant past. And this man, Hojo, watched it all with a reserved amusement.

"Valentine, I won't pretend to like you. In fact, I've never pretended to be anything and I'll tell you that I've been more than honest in my dishonesty. So as advice from one man to another, only a righteous fool such as you would fall in love with a scientist."

He cut his eyes at the despicable man. Hojo merely smirked, his lips quirking almost evilly. "Scientist have no morals that they answer to. All that exists to us is the question to be answered and the drive to find that answer. I've been completely honest in my hate for you and my endeavors. I told you, from the very beginning, any child begat in this lab will be for the good of scientific research, even it's my own. You thought love would stop her then you have no knowledge of a woman's wiles."

Vincent glared at him, biting his tongue to stop the curses he wished to say to this man. He walked away without a single retort and Hojo took it for defeat. He eyed the gun in his desk drawer somehow glad that he didn't have to use it. He'd never admit it out loud, but Vincent's convictions were to be appreciated. They were a breath of fresh air to the "good of science" air he surrounded himself by.

l

**Year One of the Jenova Project: Nibelheim Lab**

Vincent lay on the couch where Lucrecia or Hojo would collapse after submerging themselves successfully in research. Dr. Gast popped in every once in a while but was often nowhere to be found for the majority of Lucrecia's pregnancy. He was too busy enjoying married life with his young bride. Vincent had checked into Ifalna's files while no one was around and learned that according to research, she was a Cetra. He hadn't brushed up on his scientific studies and ancient legends since his father had passed so it took a long time for the word to make sense to him. Cetra, that's what the remains of Jenova were supposed to be, that's what Lucrecia's child was destined to be or so they said. It was ludicrous in his mind, but, it was what she wanted and as much as he hated it, he backed off. In his mind, she'd lost hers. Being a mere mortal, he couldn't wrap his mind around using a baby to further scientific breakthroughs. Who injected a fetus with alien matter? Scientists. Feh, and his father wondered why he never went into ShinRa's Research department. He'd rather shoot people than experiment on them.

He put his arm over his eyes hoping to block out the annoying fluorescent lighting in the room. Damn things never turned off and they hadn't bothered to give him his own real room. He felt sleep clouding the edges of his mind and was happy to succumb to it. Then, the strangest sound filtered through the peaceful darkness he'd given himself. Crying?

Vincent lifted his arm so that he could look at his watch. Three in the morning…what the fuck? He got up figuring he most likely wouldn't be able to sleep through that racket. It was just inhumanely loud to even close his eyes against. He got up and made his way to the labs. He passed Hojo and Lucrecia's beds as he reached for the secret door and glared at the two exhausted professors. Lucrecia was curled against Hojo in some form of cuddling while Hojo merely had his back to her, snoring softly. Seriously? They really couldn't hear that?

He grumbled walking down the spiral wood stairs. The crying echoed louder at an earsplitting volume and he pinched the bridge of his nose at the sound. When he touched down on solid earth, the crying became annoying. He was supposed to babysit the scientists, not actual children. This wasn't in his job description and he wasn't about to make it a habit but if he was going to sleep before making the morning rounds, this kid had to shut the hell up. He went inside the labs following the source of the noise and found a generic incubator with a too small body inside. He leaned over it and paused. A little premature baby cried through an oxygen mask and wiggled as though everything hurt. Its mouth opened wide and screamed loud making Vincent realize it truly was in pain. A soft sound like hydraulics caught his ear and he popped the casing of the incubator curiously.

Vincent wasn't an idiot, he knew that premature babies were susceptible to disease and that was the reason they were incubated but something about the way this thing was made bothered him. Carefully, he picked up the wiggling little thing and arranged him so that he rested limply against his chest still crying. Something wet soaked his hands and he pulled back to find blood on his fingerless gloves. While balancing the tiny thing against him, he felt around the crib and winced at something poking him. He whipped back the cover and found strategically placed pins under the glass. Every few seconds one slowly rose and then receded. What…the…hell?

He supported the poor thing's head and removed the oxygen mask. Once it was gone, the baby began to quiet down to a mild whimpering until it was contentedly lying in his arms. It breathed deep breaths as if the oxygen mask had hindered more than help. Vincent gazed down at the poor thing, careful not to agitate his back. Big eyes slowly open revealing deep green pools glowing with the power of Mako. They dilated and slit like a serpent or felines as they tried to focus on the shape above him. Crimson and jade clashed with each other and slowly without Vincent realizing it…he began to rock the poor thing. The baby kept his eyes on him the whole time even as they began to droop. Vincent walked to one of the many chairs in the lab and took a seat. He leaned back in it so that both he and the baby were reclined and position him so that his head was once again on his chest. Jade eyes closed and a deep breath came from the child that made Vincent ache somewhere deep inside his chest.

"What the hell have you done, Lu?"

l

**Year 2 of the Jenova Project: Junon Base Labs.**

"Where is he?"

Lucrecia looked up from her charts. "Who, darling?"

"The boy, you idiot!"

"He's gone?"

Hojo gave her a condescending look. "No he's dancing on the ceiling, my dear."

"Don't take that tone with me. Vincent!"

One gloved hand came up from the couch as if to say "here" while the rest of the body was obscured. He had gotten use to simply ignoring the two of them until he was called and had developed the habit of lazing around considering nothing went on at the labs. Lucrecia rolled her eyes at his laziness. She'd never met someone so cynical.

"It's Sephiroth," she said and tossed a case of tranquilizing bullets at the hand which were caught gracefully. "Bring him back safely?"

Vincent sat up from the couch and grudgingly got to his feet. He loaded his Peacemaker with the tranquilizers though he doubted he'd need them. He knew exactly where the kid would go because he went to the same place every time though he never told tweedledee and tweedledum that. He allowed them to believe that he was just adept at tracking them down just so the kid could get a small break from them. Taking a long stroll would definitely be better than listening to the two of them crunch numbers. As he passed them he noticed the way Hojo eyed him as he slunk out of the lab with a poor posture. As a normal person, he would've ignored it, but as a Turk he felt his skin crawl as those pitch black eyes roamed over him in what he could only guess was suspicion. He really hated Hojo at times.

Vincent found the toddler in the usual, very odd place. The diminutive specimen stood at the end of the Junon'sMakoCannon which was almost complete in its construction. His bowl cut hair whipped around in the wind sparkling with strands of silver, white, and gray as too long bangs nearly obstructed his eyes. How he'd gotten this color was beyond Vincent's understanding. He could only chalk it up to all the Mako treatments Lucrecia had undergone during her pregnancy. He was practically swimming in the Junon Navy pajamas Vincent had managed to acquire for him. The medical bracelet that had become a permanent part of his wrist glinted in the evening sun letting all know that he was not human.

"Sephiroth?" he called calmly.

"Da nurse wet me out. It was easy," he said, his pale lips trying to form the words he couldn't yet pronounce. "She said I needed fweshaiw. Den she said I had to go back and I didn't want to. She twied to make me and I gawt mad and den…"

"And then what?"

"She fell ova and dis wed stuff came out of her head. I wan afta dat."

Vincent blinked comprehending what he just head. Great, it was the goldfish all over again. "You killed her?"

Sephiroth turned his back to him as if ashamed of his answer. "I didn't mean too, just wike I didn't mean to with Fio! You gonna tell Docta Lucwesha and Hojo?"

The Turk smiled a little bit and how he said his mother's name. "No, you know me by now. Just be more careful. A goldfish is replaceable but a human is not."

Sephiroth turned around, standing against the backdrop of the sunset. His beautiful jade eyes glowing almost as brilliantly as the sun with laces of blue frosting were admittedly beautiful. "Vince…awe you my daddy?"

"Huh? What gave you that idea?"

"Slimy Hojo said that I was his…best speshaman and Lucwesha said not to say that infwont of ya son. I dun want Slimy Hojo to be my daddy."

Vincent smiled and crouched in front of the child. "Seph, I'm not your father…but I _can_ be your uncle."

"Ok!" Sephiroth spouted. "Unka Vince!"

Vincent found himself chuckling. "You want to go back to the lab now?"

Sephiroth nodded and took Vincent's hand securely. "But you gotta wead to me! I wanna wead da one wit da weird eggies and Sam!"

"Green Eggs and Ham?"

"Yep!"

"Sure thing kid."

I

**Year Three of Jenova Project: Junon Base Lab**

Sephiroth pressed himself against the back of the glass. His tiny body trembled as he held Tonny, his Tonberry doll close to his body not willing to let go.

"Professor Hojo says you ain't supposed to have toys, kid! Give it up."

Sephiroth was the bright age of three and he could speak for his self thank you very much. "Get away from me! A big dummy like you don't tell me what to do!"

The lab tech rolled his eyes and stalked forward reaching out for Tonny. Sephiroth twisted his body away from him and firmly planted his newly developed canines into the man's hand. He tasted the coppery flavor of blood instantly and pulled away with a triumphant smirk. The red liquid trailed down his chin and swiped his tongue over it finding the taste not too bad. It was actually kind of flavorful like the candy Vince snuck in.

"You little bastard!" the tech screamed and raised his good hand to smack Sephiroth but a stronger, glove covered hand grabbed his wrist. He looked back into the crimson stare of Vincent Valentine, the scientists' pet Turk. "This doesn't concern you."

"Uncle Vince! He's trying to take Tonny from me!" Sephiroth tattled.

Vincent arched his brow at the man. "Now why are you about to abuse a child over the possession of a stuffed animal?"

"Hojo's orders. He's ain't suppose to have any toys. It'll hinder his development!"

"The only thing hindering his development is your accent. Tell Hojo I said he can keep the damn tonberry." He twisted the man's wrist painfully and shoved him on his way.

Sephiroth sighed and slide down the glass. "You know he'll just take Tonny from me later."

"Not if you learn to hide it."

Sephiroth looked at his stuffed animal then up at Vincent. "He can see everything I do. So...I want u to take him!" he decided, handing Tonny to him. "Hide him til bedtime then you can bring him back to me."

Vincent eyed the boy for a moment, and then took the stuffed animal. "You are sure?"

"If Slimy Hojo takes him, I will never see him again. At least this way I can see him at night."

Vincent's smiled grimly. "Sure thing."

Sephiroth's smile brightened but then faded almost as quickly. His eyes seemed to be transfixed on something about Vincent. "Hey Uncle Vince?"

"Mm?"

"Why do you keep your hair so short?"

Vincent blinked and ran a hand through his shortly cropped mane. "I just do. My father never liked my hair to be too long and just became habit."

"Hojo likes my hair short too. Let's make a deal!"

Vincent smiled and tilted his head already use to these compromises Sephiroth loved to make for something he wanted. "I'm listening. Make your case."

"We should stop doing what our daddies say. I'll grow my hair out and you have to grow yours. Then when it grows we'll think of somethin' else our daddies don't like!"

He laughed and touched Sephiroth's bangs, the quicksilver strands slipping between his fingers like silk. "Deal. On one condition?"

"What now, Unc?"

"Stop biting the staff. You may catch something bad."

l

**Year Five of Project Jenova: Corel Moutain Experiement**

It took everything inside Vincent not to move. His nails dug into the fabric of his Turk uniform and he sneered as Lucrecia shouted words of encouragement while Hojo barked orders. He flinched when Sephiroth barely missed the explosion of a Bomb monster. A Bagnadrana hiding on the overhead rocks poisoned him when he dodged the bomb and he stumbled. He hunched over and Vincent took a step to go and aid him. Hojo subtly raised his hand while Lucrecia continued to record his progress. The Wutain doctor glanced at him secretly while his wife worked, his eyes clearly stating stay put. Vincent was in no mood to follow orders but according to the commands of President Shinra, this experiment would be a so-called breaking point. Watching the boy vomit green liquid on the ground was disturbing, but Sephiroth rose to his feet. His jade eyes were crazed with the need to survive this because in his young mind he wanted to go home and in order to go home, he had to kill these things. He took the small sword that had been given to him by his "parents" and without thought the Bagnadrana's head was severed from its shoulder. It fell over, the putrid smell making him choke. Unfortunately, the other Bombs chose that to be their moment to attack. One caught him in the back and exploded burning through his skin and making blood bloom from his shoulders. His face was one of shock but he didn't even get the chance to feel the pain before another hit him in the side and the other in the side of his face. He didn't scream or cry, his eyes simply went dull and he fell to his knees. His eyes locked with Vincent's red ones and seemed to flash a cry of help before they rolled and his tiny body fell forward on the ground.

Lucrecia clapped her hands. "Success. He was able to kill all targets without any prior training. Imagine when actually begins to train."

Hojo hummed in agreement. He watched as Vincent ran forward and pulled Sephiroth out of the dust and dirt and tried to wake him. The Turk pulled a tiny mastered cure from his pocket and placed the healing gem against the boy's blooded chest waiting for the major wounds to be healed. The soft green glow of the magic enveloped Sephiroth and the major wounds from the bombs were healed but the poison was still eating away at his insides. Vincent didn't have his full gambit of mastered materia with him and usually only took the cure materia on escorts with him. He was surprised to find Hojo kneeling down next to the boy with a blank expression. He pulled a Remedy from his labcoat pocket. He pressed it to the boy's lips while Vincent held him up and massaged his throat so that he could swallow. The two men locked eyes for moment. Hojo's orient eyes almost seemed to be laughing at him from behind is clear rimmed glasses as he got up.

"Vincent, carry our specimen back to the transport while me and Lu pack up here."

Lu? Vincent grit his teeth. That was what he used to call her in the privacy of her bedroom. How much had Lucrecia told him of their affairs? Had she even kept it a secret? All thoughts of jealousy and hatred flew from his mind when he heard Sephiroth moan painfully in his unconscious state. He lifted the boy in his arms and held him close to him. The only thing on his mind was making sure the silver haired boy would live. Something inside him felt just as wounded as Sephiroth as he watched those eyes moving behind his lids.

"I have to protect you," he whispered. He looked at Lucrecia and Hojo as they went over results. "Or no one will."

l

**Year Ten of Jenova Project: Shinra Live Experimentation Ward – Midgar**

Veld burst into the office of his Commander causing Vincent's red eyes to snap open. His obsidian hair was to his shoulders now and layered in thick layers around his face. The red-eyed Turk gave his second in command and friend a questioning gaze and Veld caught his breath.

"This is why you need to answer your office phone! I came up as soon as I'd heard from Nobel what they were doing next door to the Turk Lab."

Vincent felt his gut sink already knowing something awful had gone wrong. "What is it?"

"Its that kid you're fond of. If you don't get down there, he's going to die I know he is."

"Hojo hasn't stopped this?" he said getting up immediately.

"Hojo isn't here, Lucrecia gave the go ahead for this one," Veld stated regretfully.

Vincent's saw red and he bit his tongue to gain control of his anger. Without a word he marched coolly down to the labs below the Turk Floor and used his newly given authorization to enter the Shinra Labs. When an intern tried to stop him, he held a gun to her face making her scream and back off. He went to a large dome where a creature Vincent did not recognize from any bestiary he'd ever studied. It had to be a lab grown creature. Its mouth dripped with some form of acid and aches of electric current bounced along the walls. On the opposing side a bloodied and partially burned Sephiroth stood terrified in his white scrubs. His hair which had grown to his shoulder blades was matted with blood. He looked weak and tired as if his body was about to give out. All Vincent could feel were rage and a sense of protectiveness invade his senses. Vincent ran forward to where a group of white coats were observing. He came up beside Lucrecia and twisted her around to look at him.

"Stop this! He could die!"

She blinked as if Vincent had grown another head and smiled as if he were a child who had said something naive. "If he at some point ceases to function then we have a team ready to save him and give him all the medical attention he needs to survive this. You're in a huff for nothing silly!"

Vincent growled at her honey sweet tone and shoved her to the side. He went to the glass dome's keypad and shot it off. Malfunctioning, the door opened and he ran inside just as Sephiroth collapsed and did his best to back away from the monster. His eyes were filled with tears of fright and he was weary but a ray of hope came to him when he saw Vincent run in, his gun blasting the creature. He twirled the handgun in his hand and the small blue jewel at the end of its chain glowed. He fired a ice materia shot into the monsters face and watched it instantly turn to ice and shatter to pieces. He let out a relieved sigh and went to Sephiroth who desperately opened his arms for the man to pick him up. Vincent might as well had been one of those angel's he'd read about in story books. He was too happy and relieved when Vincent's strong arms lifted his battle weary body from the ground and carried him out of the dome. Lucrecia blocked the way.

"What do you think your doing, Commander Valentine?" she said, suddenly sounding authoritative. "You can't just grab my son and walk out of here without authorization from me and Professor Hojo!"

Vincent almost lifted his gun to her when he felt tiny hands clench the fabric of his uniform. He breathed in and then out slowly. "Dr. Crescent, if you do not remove yourself from my sight I _will_ be forced to shoot you. _Move_."

For a split second Lucrecia cringed from the promise in those eyes, having never had Vincent look at her that way. She moved to the side and the others did the same allowing him to leave with a downcast Sephiroth clinging to him for dear life. However, fear did not stop her from making threats.

"You will be demoted for this Commander Valentine. You are interfering with very delicate projects and the president will not stand for this! You _will_ return my son!"

"He hasn't been your son since he was conceived," Vincent muttered.

"Vince?" was the small strained whisper. Vincent tilted his closer to Sephiroth indicating that he had heard him. "I'm…so glad it was you. I'm so glad it was you, cuz if it wasn't…I don't think I would've been okay."

"Don't worry, Sephiroth," Vincent whispered as he carried him down the hall. "I will always protect you, no matter what happens. I'm your family now…and I always will be."

Sephiroth dared to smile through the pain. "You're my Uncle Vincent…"

l

**Year Ten of the Jenova Project: President and Vice President Office. ShinRa Tower**

"AN ABUSE OF POWER! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS DO TO YOUR CAREER? WHAT YOUR FATHER WOULD THINK OF YOU IF HE SAW YOU NOW?"

Vincent stood silently as President ShinRa ranted and raved. He paid the man no mind but he continued to cut his eyes toward the woman in white sitting casually in the president's chair. Her bi-colored eyes stared into Vincent's crimson ones. She rolled her eyes when President ShinRa made another round and bellowed. Her blond hair fell over much of her face though it did nothing to hide the one Mako infused eye that glowed beneath the strawberry blond hair. She stood up in her white leather heels and walked around the desk, her posture that of a true business woman and lady. Her business suit was white with a pink chemise covering her breasts where a silvery pendant hung in the shape of ShinRa's trademark. She touched President ShinRa's shoulder and he whipped around on her but stopped short, fuming because he had to look _up_ at her as well as Vincent. She stood and a good five foot ten which was impressive for a woman. She towered over the president's five foot six with the extra four inches added by her heels. This woman, in her calm collected glory was the "Lady ShinRa" the founder of the Turks.

"I think you've gotten your point across. Now let me deal with him so that you won't end up with another headache over it. Please, darling?" No matter how hard she tried to sweeten her voice, the commanding air was still there letting her husband know that there was no room for discussion.

"I'll let you handle it but your pet Turks are becoming more trouble than I think they're worth. I still plan to discontinue them once the SOLDIER project is perfected and he's the one hindering that."

"Enough, Reginald. Let a lady clean up her mess."

At the use of his first name, President ShinRa growled and walked out on the conversation. Once he closed the door, it automatically locked and the room was instantly sound proofed. Vincent went to her now and found his way into her arms. She willingly accepted the hug.

"You _are_ more trouble than your worth, Valentine," she said gently, her cold mask slipping away. "You've laid everything out in a report, but I'd like to know, are you sure?"

"I am, Lady," he said quietly.

"You wish to give your command over to Veld and be demoted to a simple third-ranked commander. Vincent you can't expect me to allow this. You were one of my firsts and one of the best. You're an Elite for Gaia sake. Why do you make me do this?"

"Because I've found something more important to protect. Do this for me, Elloria? Give custody of Sephiroth as a child and authority as a specimen over to me and I'll renounce my title as Chief Commander and never again try to gain the position."

"So you can't be accused of abusing power for Sephiroth." She sighed. "Where has the time gone that you have found someone you care about more than me, my beloved Hellhound."

Vincent's smile was a soft one. "You will do it then?"

"I won't like it. Hell, I didn't want to send my up and coming protégé to backwoods Nibelheim but I did. Besides, how can I say no to you? I'll do this on one condition."

"Anything, Lady ShinRa."

"You remain second in command until you yourself choose a suitable replacement and you continue to work under my rule. Once I'm gone, you, Veld, Nobel, Dante, Tsuki, and Melitta are free to choose if you wish to remain under ShinRa."

Vincent nodded. "Understood." With a final bow he left the office with a light smile on his face. Lady ShinRa watched him go and touched her chest.

"My dear Vincent. I fear I'm going to make this a bit more complicated for you but I hope you enjoy yourself. Anything for the happiness of my Turks."

l

**Year Eleven of Jenova Project: Midgar**

It had taken time and much resistance from both Lucrecia and Dr. Gast. Hojo had no complaint as long as Vincent agreed to have him brought in for his Mako treatments and experiments. Vincent asked that he be present at all times of course. However, Vincent won this argument with Lady ShinRa whispering into her husband's ear. Lucrecia cried and fussed about not being able to see her son but Vincent was assured by the President that she would not have unsupervised visits with the child and would be barred from seeing him one he entered the SOLDIER training program. It was finally done and Vincent opened the door to his home in Sector 3, graciously designed by the Executive of Urban Development. Sephiroth wondered in, holding Tonny the Tonberry like a lifeline while Vincent hit the lights. It was spacious one story house with lavish décor and smelled like Wutai flowers. Lots of souvenirs from his father's travels and well as his own adorned the walls and the couch was a plush soft material that sunk in when Sephiroth curiously sat on it. Vincent placed his brief case on the floor by the door made sure all the lights were on before leading a curious Sephiroth around. He showed him the large bathroom which was across the hall from the master bedroom that Vincent slept in. Sephiroth managed to peak at the monster-sized bed in that room before he was led to the large bedroom that was meant to be his. It was originally a guest room so all that was there was a bed, dresser, table and a desk. Vincent showed him the attached bathroom.

"I get my _own_ bathroom!" Sephiroth spouted. "YES!"

Vincent chuckled as Sephiroth explored the room. He was happy to see Sephiroth acting like a normal child in a new and safe place. "This room is yours from now on. Decorate and do what you will with it. In a few years you start SOLDIER training but you won't have to live in the barracks as long as I'm second in command."

Sephiroth whipped around him. "But I want to! I want to be just like all the other kids. I wanna go to school! I wanna make friends. I wanna get my butt kicked by bullies, and-"

"Slow down kid. You get your ass kicked by bullies and I'll kick it again when I get home."

Seph grinned and Vincent winced at the missing tooth from the last experiment he went through. Hojo assured him he'd regenerate it but seeing that gap still made him feel guilty. "Either way, it's whatever you want kid."

"Thank you, Vincent. Thanks so much!"

l

**Year Fourteen of the Jenova Project: Vincent's House 6:00am**

Vincent lay sleeping peacefully on his orgy sized bed (as Veld called it) having gotten in around three in the morning. His smooth pale back was bare as he lay beneath covers naked having grown accustom to sleeping as such in his own home and Sephiroth's presence hadn't changed that. His hair had grown well past his shoulders and laid like threads of black slick around his shoulders nearly concealing the Turk initiation tattoo he had gotten when Lady ShinRa had announced that the Turks were officially a ShinRa organization and they were given real uniforms. They were all barely fifteen and all oh so very wasted. There were a few scars and cuts from close calls and scars on his lower back where he had been stabbed by a spy who was attempting to steal ShinRa secrets back when Mako research was still starting. He luckily had missed his kidneys and only required a few Mako treatments and a cure. There was a light discoloration on his nose where Veld had burned him with a cigarette when he almost fell off a balcony. Vincent had saved his drunken partner from a plummet and was rewarded with scars. One would never notice this scar unless they spent an extended amount of time in the gunman's presence. If they knew him like Sephiroth knew him, they would know about the light scorch marks on the meat of his hand where his thumb and index finger met. And after being in Vincent's care for almost five years, Sephiroth knew that the man hated to be watched while he was most vulnerable.

Sephiroth smirked from the doorway as he stealthily slipped into the bedroom. His bare feet padded across the lush black carpet without a single sound. This was the perfect opportunity to do this now. He was tired and had been asleep for only three hours meaning he was not in a good state of mind to defend himself if he did manage to somehow wake. The cherry on top was that Vincent could sleep through the freakin' earthquake. This was perfect. His scrawny limbs crawled carefully across the memory foam mattress to hover Vincent as he lay like a dark angel on his stomach. Sephiroth slipped his hand under one of the pillows and removed the nine millimeter that was there. He slipped his other hand near Vincent's limp hand and found the knife he kept beneath the other pillow. He put both weapons silently to the side and straddled his guardian's pale body. He leaned closely to Vincent's ear and blew gently, satisfied that the man didn't move at all. His grin turned feral and pulled an object from his pocket holding it close to Vincent's ear and…

The birds outside flew away at the sound of air horn going off followed by a loud thump and light Wutain/Migardian cursing. Sephiroth stumbled over his hands and feet to get the hell out of the room before Vincent figured out where his gun was. A shot rang out past his ear and hit the bathroom tile. Sephiroth laughed as he ran for his life, hearing Wutain equivalents to "Bastard" "Son of Bitch" and "Mother Fucker" and "Shoot you new asshole!" He safely made it to his room and grabbed his bag. He jumped out of the window with his tennis shoes in hand and dodge rolled to the sidewalk. Without pause he took off as a bullet hit the ground where he had landed. He didn't bother to put his shoes on his feet until he was out of firing range. His ass was grass when he got home…but it was worth it.

l

AKino Hakume: Continue? I mean…this is actually a pretty hilarious/serious story. XD I wrote a lot of this in class on the comp. XD I get to explore a non homicidal Seph and non-self-destructive Vincent. How awesome is that? My other stories were so serious at the moment that I needed a break and then my comp died so it was like ain't that a biotch. Anyway. Be kind. Rewind…or uh Review!


	2. Episode 1: Genesis  Pun Intended

**Walking Out on Destiny**

Episode 1: Genesis - Pun Intended

l

l

Sephiroth tapped his mechanical pencil in boredom as he waited for the others in the class around him finished the SOLDIER entrance exam. Professor Hojo had argued with Vincent that he didn't need to take something as frivolous as the exam when he was the new breakthrough in SOLDIER research. Sephiroth had begged Vincent to be allowed to take the test like everyone else. He was trying his hardest to be as human as the world would allow and that included not being privileged. It was comforting to know that while he had finished this test with hard work and actual studying, around the world there were people taking this same test hoping to get in. The only thing Sephiroth had the edge in was that he absorbed information and the like much quicker than an average fifteen year old. It was also very obvious that he was constantly injected with Mako. No one's eyes glowed like his, not even real SOLDIERs. Still, being normal was what he wanted and being normal was what Vincent ensured for him. Vincent had paid for him to go to ShinRa's military academy and though he didn't like it; he paid for the exam for Sephiroth too.

Now here he was with his hair down to the middle of his spine without the ponytail, and ear buds in his ears so that he wouldn't distract the other test takers. His torn jeans were hardly what Vincent had recommended he wear while trying to get into SOLDIER but Sephiroth made the point that if he would get in, it wouldn't be by playing dress up. Not that Vincent's style wasn't elegant. The man wore the best dress shirts and nice slacks on his off days and Sephiroth wasn't the least bit ashamed to say that his guardian was a beast. However, he was shamed to admit that he'd heard his guardian being beast on more than one occasion. It didn't embarrass him nor did he hate it, it just made him feel a bit lonely and jealous when Vincent had company while he didn't. He'd found it difficult to make friends because of how he looked and what he seemed. His guardian was a Turk, he had eyes that put 1st Class SOLDIERs to shame, and he had this weird white, silver, whatever hair. Though he never ran out of swooning fan girls, they were still a bit too afraid to approach him. He'd even had a couple of incidents where he'd been bullied and lost control of his anger. The boys had gone to the hospital but their parents were afraid to press charges since technically his ass belonged to ShinRa Inc. No one fucked with ShinRa. Either way, he was still privileged but at least he got to be in public school like all the other future ShinRa employees.

"And pens down!" the instructor practically shouted. "Alright everyone, if you want to know your results as soon as possible, stick around for about an hour. Otherwise, enjoy your summer and your scores will be in the mail."

A few groans sounded off as everyone got up and turned in their tests. Sephiroth filed in line behind them keeping the earbuds in so he didn't have to hear the moaning and groaning. He gave the woman his test and in turn she smiles cheerfully at him.

"Good luck to ya, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth didn't hear her. He simply offered a strained smile and continued on. He had an hour to kill before he could see if all that ShinRa technology they put into him was wasted or was he truly worth the big fuss they made over him. He went to the cafeteria and bought a drink before finding a nice spot outside to be alone. Being lonely and being alone were two different things to him. He enjoyed solitude but he'd love to have a few friends one in a while. Still, solitude meant no bullying and no getting mock charges filed against him for what other boys started. He closed his eyes and let a few W-pop songs permeate his ears. He didn't even see it coming until he was face first on the table from the brute force of it. He cringed at the pain in the back of his head and his eyes narrowed at the offending object which was…a purple…apple? He picked it up and turned it over in his hand trying to understand why it was purple and more importantly why it hit him in the back of his skull. The answer came in the form of something scrawny and red sliding underneath the bench, between his legs and crouching under the table. A hand with a set of rings and sex bracelets looped around it snatched the apple from Sephiroth's hand. He leaned back a little and peeked under the table to see a pair of big crystalline eyes that weren't quite blue…weren't quite gray…and weren't quite lavender. What the hell color were they? A mop of pretty gingery auburn hair fell into those multicolored eyes and freckles lined lightly flushed cheeks. The kid was skinny and looked like the skinny jeans she wore were painted on. Her black sleeveless turtle neck had the words "Bad Luck" in rainbow letters on the chest and her arm warmers came all the way up her arms. When he heard shouting behind them, the eyes that peered at her turned purple and he glared at Sephiroth. She put a finger to her lips and shushed Sephiroth as he continued to crouch.

"Where are ya, ya little Banora Fag!"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and shoved the redheaded girl further under and scooted up until the girl's head rested awkwardly again Sephiroth's inner thigh. Sephiroth couldn't see the large blush that spread across her face. The group of offenders paused when they came to the bench. The ring leader stared.

"You seen a kid come this way, freak?"

Sephiroth only stared at them. He felt his stowaway shift uncomfortably. He tightened his grip on the kid's head to cease her movement. He continued to glare at the boys. "Go away." He said coldly.

"Man screw this kid," the leader spouted nervously, not liking the look in Sephiroth's eyes.

"He probably ain't seen that faggot anyway. Come on, we probably lost his scrawny ass." The other said with equal fear. They made a hasty retreat to get away from the silver haired psycho. Once they were out of sight, Sephiroth scooted the bench back and looked down at the girl between his legs. She blinked and got up, perching herself on the bench. She bit into the oddly covered apple, making sure to avoid the bruised part.

"Thank you!" she spouted her voice a soft alto.

"Why were those guys chasing you and calling you that word?" he asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" she gestured to herself.

Sephiroth looked the scrawny redhead from the top of her ginger mop to the toes of her white high-tops. He shrugged. "You look like a normal girl to me."

The girl rolled her eyes and took another bite of her apple. "Yeah that would be all good if I was actually a girl!"

Sephiroth paused, not registering what she had just said. "Huh?"

"How about I give you a hint," she hopped off the table and got close to Sephiroth's face. He found himself inhaling a very foreign scent, one of open air and fresh groves that he only got when Vincent took him shopping for food or brought him back gifts. The redhead took his hand and brought it up to her flat chest which was slightly hardened to say she was a teenager. From there she slid his fingers up to her throat and stopped at a strange lump there that moved up and down when she swal…ooooh.

"You're a boy," Sephiroth said calmly.

"Don't sound so shocked," she, or rather he said sitting back down on the table top.

"I'm not shocked."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Sarcasm, it's the tool of the Goddess for getting through the day!" he spat and bit another piece of the apple.

Sephiroth stared at the weird apple as the boys plump lips pulled away from it. "What…the hell is that?"

The boy waved the apple and Sephiroth nodded. The redhead shrugged. "Dumb Apple."

"Excuse me?"

"Dumb Apple," he said slowly. "It's a type of apple from Banora that ripens in the wrong season for apples. They're dumb because they can't tell the season."

"Well that's a dumb reason to call them dumb. It just means the climate of your temporal area has forced them to shift their ripening in order to keep up with nature," Sephiroth explained intelligently.

The boy stared him, his eyes shifting back to their pale blue. A smile came to his lips. "Okay, I'll bite. What's your name, o nerdy one?"

"I'm Sephiroth."

The boy mouthed the name as if tasting it on his tongue. "Sephiroth…Seph…i…roth. A bit lengthy and presumptuous don't you think? Foreboding but sends the wrong message about you. You certainly don't appear to be godly."

He arched his brow. "Well, what's your name?"

"Genesis Rhapsodus ."

"Pot calling the kettle black."

"You're just in a tiff because my name is prettier!"

"If that's what you want to call it."

That's how it begun. They bantered back and forth about whose name was better, well Genesis bantered Sephiroth just retorted. Afterwards, Sephiroth learned that Genesis actually hailed from Banora and had come to Midgar to stay with his childhood friend, a boy two years older than them who was already going through SOLDIER training. Genesis called him "Angie" though Sephiroth was sure that wasn't the guy's real name. He was Genesis's best friend and they had grown up together. Like Sephiroth, Genesis entertained thoughts of passing the SOLDIER exam and getting in on his own merit rather than the influence of someone else. He wanted to be a legend on the planet though when Sephiroth asked why, the redhead only smiled. The hour flew by and it was time to go check on the scores. Genesis stood on his tip toes to look at the board and murmured the names as he searched for his last name. It was easier for Sephiroth to spot his last name since he had adopted Vincent's for school and financial purposes. He was the only one at the school with the last name V. Genesis's gasp broke his concentration as he studied the scores.

"I DID IT!" Genesis shouted in disbelief. He reached onto his rainbow colored belt and picked up his cell phone out of its holder. He speed dialed someone and gushed to them on the phone. "ANGIE! We're golden! I made it."

Sephiroth shook his head and found his name alone in the "V" section. He studied it and a smirk came to his face and mirroring Genesis, he whipped out his own phone and texted his guardian the results…as well as a picture of the friend he believed he just made.

l

l

"Vincent!" Veld called for the third time, trying to be patient with the fact that his partner was still suffering from his "son's" latest prank. The gunman rubbed his temple and looked up at the sympathetic expression on Veld's face. "It's still hard to hear?"

"Lab says it will wear off eventually," he grumbled. "The Mako's healing my busted eardrum as we speak. It will still be a few more hours before I can hear clearly."

"Anyway, we have some things to take care of in Costa de Sol. I was gonna send Melitta but she's handling a disturbance at Junon with Tsuki. Dante's following a tip over at Corel about Mako resources so that leaves you and Nobel."

"And you want me to go to Costa de Sol?"

"Yes, there's been word that there is a young Don out there trying to get a foot hold. He's taken up residence in a summer home there and I'd appreciate it if you went out. Think of it as a mini vacation for you and Sephiroth since he's out for the summer today."

"He won't want to go anywhere until he gets those results," Vincent rubbed his temples. "I'll go and take Sephiroth with me."

Veld nodded. "Good, you and that kid need some sun. You're both haunting ShinRa." He flinched when a paper clip hit him dead center of his forehead. "Very funny."

Vincent smirked. His personal phone vibrated on his desk and he flipped it open. He studied the text message and the picture that was attached to it. "Hmm."

"What is it?"

"Sephiroth made perfect scores," he said with a hint of pride.

"He had better, all the studying he had done! That's great though, Vince. Congratulate him for me."

Vincent nodded and was about to reply when another text followed the first. His brows raised to his hair line. "Well, that's interesting."

"Oh he met a girl?"

"No, a boy but I wouldn't have known that from the picture. He wants to know if he can have dinner with us."

Veld came to stand by Vincent and looked at his phone. "That thing's a boy?"

"You asked that same thing when we first met…I doubt you want, Genesis is it, to do the same thing I did to you."

"My nose is still crooked from that," Veld said sheepishly. "Ah what the hell, invite the kid over. Sephiroth needs friends."

Vincent was already texting a reply. "Does that mean I am to expect you tonight?"

Veld gave a smirk of his own and rested his head on Vincent's shoulder as he sent the text. "Have I told you that I love how long your hair has gotten?"

He was rewarded with a gloved fist to the face. Veld hadn't even seen it coming. "Not on the job, Veld. Not on the job."

l

l

Genesis…was a freakin weirdo. At least that was Sephiroth's deduction. This boy walked around in girl's skinny jeans (mind you they fit very well against the oddly feminine curves he was developing) and extra-small muscle shirts that shouldn't have even been able to fit on his body. He was bold, bolder than anyone Sephiroth had ever met outside of Vincent's co-workers. When men whistled at him on the street he'd bat his eyelashes at them allowing them to believe he was a girl. He was supposedly from a small farming community but the way he strutted around the city, you'd swear he'd grown up right here in Midgar. The Materia earring he wore glinted and jingled everytime he stepped and he made a bad habit of whipping his hair in over exaggerated motions. He was…what did the magazines call them? Ah, Genesis was a queen. Worst of all, he didn't shut up.

"I've always wanted to come here and watch the stage production of Loveless. You know Midgar is the only place that runs this play. Oh!" he shivered. "Watching one of my favorite stories being performed by live people and to see the Goddess on stage herself just gives me chills. Oh wow, sale! Retail therapy!"

Sephiroth followed quietly, the redhead's bubbling filling in the silence enough without his input. Genesis went into the stores and searched the many racks.

"You ever thought about changing your look? The grungy teenager look is so last year; I think either leather or slacks would do you some good. Though nothing but black should touch that terrific ass of yours. Your hair, my god, we should totally go to a salon and have it trimmed and flat ironed. You know instead of sneakers, why don't we invest in some nice boots? You would be awesome in boots, you'd fit into those nicely. Or we could go have a threesome with the clerk."

"Sure, I don't do bottom though," Sephiroth replied.

"Ah so you are listening to me."

"Barely."

"You're such a spoil-sport. Anyway, I've been living with Angeal for about a month now though he's hardly home. Always off on training missions and bull crap like that. He's very big and strong but the bastard hit puberty before I did so he's got this peach fuzz of a beard coming in. he always calls me the hairless wonder."

"Hmm…never had hair anywhere but on my head."

"You're joking?"

"What's the big deal?"

Genesis scoffed. "Pubic and facial hair means you aren't trapped in puberty for the rest of your life. I mean come on, I've hit puberty and only grown the minimal but you sound like you haven't even done that!"

Sephiroth shrugged hoping his confusion about the subject didn't show. Genesis watched him for a moment before continuing to go through the racks. "You're a rather interesting person, Seph. I think I may grow to like you yet."

"You mean you don't already? And here I thought you only torture-talked people you liked."

"Did you just make a joke you white haired bastard?" he spat indignantly. "I'm not going to be baited by someone who has everything free in their life. Oh my, this shirt is thirty Gil. What a steal!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "So, this Angeal person…he related to you?"

"Angie? I think that would be incest if we were. No, we're not related. We just grew up as next door neighbors in Banora. He often protected me from boys like what you saw today though I never did anything to deter them from attacking me. Why shouldn't I be who I am when they are allowed to be who they are, is what I say. But Angie…" a fond smile came to his face. "Angie is Angie. He's the only thing I have in my world that keeps me from overflowing."

"Overflowing?"

"Yes, overflowing with pain and sadness. Someone who keeps the darkness from consuming me. I don't know about you, but a lot of people have so much to be sad about in their lives that sometimes we need someone to be our lifeline. Someone who exists to ensure that we exist and vice versa. Don't you have someone like that?

Sephiroth thought about that for a moment. Someone who kept the darkness away from him? "Yeah, Vincent, my guardian."

Genesis watched the careful smile on Sephiroth's face as he thought about this Vincent person. "Then for now, he is your lifeline. Judging by your expression, I'm sure he's marvelous. I can't wait to meet him though I hope I'm not intruding by invading your home on our first date."

"Date?" Sephiroth looked alarmed for a moment.

The redhead laughed. "Oh learn to take a joke, Seph. Either way, I was wondering since Angeal won't be home tonight can I sleep at your place?"

"I guess…Vincent doesn't really care as long as I stay out of his way. Now that I think about it, he's surprised I haven't brought anyone home with me since I started school."

"You haven't? Sephiroth, don't you have any friends?"

Sephiroth simply shook his head.

Genesis let go of the clothes he was searching. "Why…? Even I have _one_ friend."

"They…" he trailed off, wondering how to word this. "People are scared of me, scared because of what I am?"

Genesis came closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And that is?"

"I'm a lab experiment, Genesis. I was born in a lab and am experimented on or treated once a month."

Genesis eyes turned a dull gray. "Sephiroth…" he quickly shook his head, his eyes turning to their brightened blue. "Vincent saved you from the darkness of a loveless existence, then I'm going to save you from the darkness of a lonely one. I'm going to be your friend and you can call me G."

"G?"

"G to my friends only."

"Then I guess I won't kill you for constantly calling me Seph," he nodded decisively. "Seph to my friends."

Genesis gave a fox like smirk. "That's the way. Come on, we have to commemorate this with something."

Genesis dragged him to the jewel cases and peered in. His eyes roved over the different earring sets until he found one to his liking. He asked the attendant to remove it and he quickly showed it to Sephiroth. "Look, its perfect for us."

Sephiroth picked up the set and turned it over in his hand. It was a set of Valkyrie wings, one for each ear, carved in heavy pewter and shined with gloss. The metallic wings struck a cord of fondness and he nodded to Genesis. "One for each of us?"

"Right," Genesis handed them back to the clerk. "We're taking this thank you."

Once purchased, Genesis walked with Sephiroth out of the store while putting his new earring in his other ear. He handed its mate Sephiroth who only looked at it and touched his ear hesitantly. Genesis looked at him strangely.

"Did you not want earrings?"

"Its not that…I don't know where to put it," he said softly, a light blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

Genesis face was comical. "D-Don't know where to put it? For Goddess's sake where the hell are you planning to put it."

"What?"

Genesis gave an exasperate sigh and pushed Sephiroth's hair back fully revealing his face and ears. The redhead was distracted for a moment. Sephiroth lived up to his celestial name beneath all that hair. His face was perfectly soft angle and gave a preview of future chiseled features. His eyes, god his eyes, were catlike and slant like the hostesses of Wutai. His skin held no blemishes like Genesis's face did. No freckles, no moles, no scars, just pure unscathed skin. Genesis didn't have words for the beauty he found beneath the messy fang-bangs. "Seph…you're so…" His eyes were suddenly drawn to cute unmarred ears. "virgin?"

"What?"

"I mean, your ears. They aren't pierced. You have virgin ears."

"Yeah, what did you think I was talking about?"

"Um…it doesn't matter," Genesis pulled himself away from the beauty of the boy's face. "How old are you, Seph?"

"I'm about to be fifteen."

"Ah, too young for a parlor here. I tell you what. Angie has a piercing gun at home. That's what he used for my ears and his. It's clean and accurate. What say you we go get it?"

"I don't think I can come home with my ears pierced." Vincent would probably kill him as soon as he stepped in the door.

"Then we'll do it tonight at your place while your Vincent is asleep. He's a Turk so if you do it then and hide it right, he won't notice for a while. You'll get away clean."

Sephiroth ran through it in his mind. Vincent often came in late and usually wasn't awake when he went to school. If he did it and then used his hair to cover it then no one would notice. "Sounds like a plan."

Genesis clapped his hands together. "Great, let's go to my place and get it!"

"How far is it?"

"Sector 5, where most of the SOLDIERs who live off base stay."

"Alright, I'll just let Vincent know I'll be a little late getting home."

l

l

Vincent gasped as Veld bit into his neck. He wasn't sure how he went from fist fighting with his partner over his sexual harassment to actually being sexually harassed. His head tilted back against Veld's shoulder as the other man slipped his hand beneath Vincent partially unbuttoned shirt. He bit Veld's ear hard from where he was making the man jump in surprised and quickly pulled away to straighten his shirt. Veld sighed.

"Why not at work?"

Vincent stared him blankly. "I don't enjoy being the office bitch."

"You're not the office bitch, you're my bitch," Veld said jokingly. The murderous glow in Vincent's eyes told him he didn't like the term of endearment. "Or not. Well, if you would've kept your job as Commander you could've been bending me over the desk inside."

"I could still bend you over a desk, Veld. Just because we've grown up doesn't mean whose superior has changed. I'm still and always will be a better Turk than you," Vincent pressed him against the wall so that all Veld could see were those blood colored orbs. "Outside and inside the bedroom," he purred. "Notice that the only time you're on top is because I let you." With a smirk Vincent backed off, straightened his tie and left. "It's down time for me. I'll take the Costa de Sol file home with me and be ready to go by Sunday. I'll be waiting for you at dinner with Sephiroth and his new friend. Be punctual, I hate tardiness."

Veld watched after Vincent as the door closed with a playful smile. The years had molded Vincent into a much more serious man than he had started out, though he was sure parenthood had added to that effect. Still there was much playfulness left in him yet. After all, the man was only thirty. Veld sighed contently. He definitely wouldn't be late since he was the only one of Vincent's lovers who the gunman actually made time for.

Vincent went into the elevator with a sigh. He leaned against the glass and checked his phone for messages. Sephiroth would be late tonight, then. He supposed he could let it slide since this was the kid's first time hanging out with a friend. He just hoped this Genesis didn't bring unnecessary strife to an unstable child. The elevator paused at the Fleet Executive floor and an angry blonde stormed in while Vincent was texting his charge.

"Goddamn, son of a bitchin' lard assed bastard!"

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant Highwind," Vincent murmured casually.

"Ah what's good about it, Vin."

"Nothing at all." Vincent flipped his phone shut after pressing send and glanced at the disheveled Lieutenant, waiting patiently for him to rant. This was, after all, a long elevator ride.

"Bastard's bustin' my balls about the _Highwind_. I'm almost done wit 'er and those yella livered suit wearing assholes are jus' dyin' to take 'er from me."

"And the space program?"

"Still going to be started out in the middle of nowhere past Mt. Nibel. You oughta sign on, could use that old school science knowledge ya got there."

"I don't sully my hands in oil and grime anymore, Chief."

"Nah, you rather have 'em soaked in blood."

"At least I'm allowed to keep my achievements."

Cid frowned shoving a cigarette in his mouth. "That was a low blow ya son of bitch. Lucky I like ya. What you and that kid doin' for the summer if ya ain't gone come out my way?"

"I have a mission in Costa De Sol. I figure I take Sephiroth along and let him have fun while I work."

Cid laughed. "Always thinkin of the kid first, eh Vin. That's why I like ya versus yer other friends! You ain't dead inside yet. Got something important to keep ya coming home."

Vincent looked at the pilot in confusion. "What makes you say that?"

Cid looked up at the camera and turned his face away so that his lips wouldn't be read. "Quietest kept, boldest told, your girl Nobel just went through a very hush-hush divorce from her science geek husband. They separated cause he don't approve of her bein' a Turk no more. Veld hasn't told you that she's going through a fit of depression eh?"

"That explains why he gave Costa de Sol to me. I'll go see her when I'm done with this mission."

"Better check on her. Much as I hate you Turkeys, Nobel is a sweet lady. She deserves to go out in a blaze 'o glory not by a hangman's noose, if ya catch my drift. Be sure to give me a call before ya head out. I'll give ya a ride on the _Isolde_. It'll be her maiden voyage."

"You mean she's passed inspection."

"Damn right, Sephiroth will probably get a kick out of a Tide Ride."

"I've never taken him to do so. I'm sure he would enjoy that as much as I did."

"Be jus' like all times, I say." The elevator stopped at his floor. "Well, see ya later Vin. I gotta put in a few orders for I head back to Junon."

"Give me a call tomorrow. We'll see about drinks sometimes. My treat?"

Cid laughed blowing smoke out of his mouth. "That better not be all ya treatin me to!"

Vincent smiled as the elevator doors were closing. It faded once the elevator began moving again. Nobel, his current field partner was one of the best Turks he'd had the privilege of working with and had been his first love before Lady ShinRa had taken their rag-tag group in and made employees out of them. If she was in a bad way, it was up to him as second in command and as her friend to make it right for her. The question was why hadn't Veld said anything about her? Ah, well. There was no changing it now. He stepped out of the elevator and down the ShinRa lobby stairs. The front desk receptionist waved at him shyly and he nodded to her.

Vincent Valentine, despite his cold demeanor and unapproachable aura, was a man of many admirers and lovers. He didn't not often attach himself to just one since his failed relationship with the aloof Lucrecia. He couldn't say he hated her. After all, she broke him of the naïve notion that there was such a thing as true love. He and Veld began fooling around not long after he had become Chief Commander and even more so when he resigned from the position. But Veld was not the only one he took to his bed when the mood took him and his partner knew this. Cid Highwind had been the subject of a few drunken one night stands that they brushed off or worse didn't remember. Amazingly, it never ruined their friendship. Most likely because there were no illusions about what they got out of each other. Then there was Melitta back in the years when they were just a unnamed team of black ops. Melitta was high on Mako at the time thanks to standard doses given to them by the company. That was the wildest night he had ever had with a woman. Then there was Helena Nobel who they simply called Nobel.

Nobel was the first he had actually felt affection for but both of them agreed that that was as far as either of them wanted to go. She was in love with someone else and Vincent was eying Lucrecia when she first showed up with Dr. Gast. His father's death dealt the final blow between him and Nobel. She was distraught about it, having been nearly raised by Grimoire while Vincent had long since been estranged from the man. Nobel had wanted him to attend the funeral; Vincent took a mission on that day to make sure he didn't have to watch the body go into the ground. He felt nearly nothing for the man who had abandoned him when he didn't wish to follow in his footsteps of scientific discovery. It was a ridiculous argument but one that was sound. Nobel would not speak to him for months but soon she forgot her grievances and they began to work together again. He dare say they were closer.

Aside from her, Vincent had had many one night stands after his father's death and the incident with Lucrecia. Sephiroth paid no mind to the men and women who randomly popped up. Sephiroth often would give advice on how to deal with them when they became too clingy. Now that he thought about it, Vincent realized he often let go of a lover if they didn't meet Sephiroth's approval. He smiled. Veld however had hung in there through all the one-nighters and Vincent dare say Sephiroth liked Veld.

Vincent got into his car and put his briefcase aside. He wondered what Sephiroth would think if he actually knew just how many lovers Vincent had had from the time he was born until now. He wondered if he should feel ashamed about it but then remembered the Sephiroth often told him that there was nothing he could do to make him hate him. Sephiroth really was the reason he wasn't dead inside like Nobel, Melitta, and Dante. Even Veld was slowly loosing the light in his eyes. Having someone to care for had worked wonders in slowing the deterioration and he was thankful for it. Perhaps actual cooking would impress Sephiroth's new friend.

l

l

Sephiroth followed Genesis around the humble apartment as he dug in every nook and cranny for the piercing kit. He eventually slapped himself on the forehead.

"I'm such an idiot!" he went into his room with Sephiroth close behind. "I was using it to re-pierce my ears after my Mako treatment."

"Mako treatment?"

"Yeah, my dad gives them to me. Damn treatments heal over my ears. He works for ShinRa as a research professor."

Sephiroth felt a chill go up his spine. "What's his name?"

"Hollander, why?"

He released a breath. "Nothing, just thought I might have met him. I guess not."

Genesis held up the small kit. "Found it! Let's grab a drink and head out to your place." He shoved the kit into a designer duffel bag with the rest of his things and slung it over his shoulders. "Tonight, I'm going to deflower those beautiful ears of yours."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and headed toward the door. He reached for the door knob and pulled but it was blocked and slammed again by Genesis hand on the wood. He turned to find the boy looking him right in the face. There was hesitation on his face but something almost predatory in those changing irises. They slipped from their happy bright blue to deep lavender. Sephiroth wasn't sure what to do with this invasion of personal space but as he breathed in deep he smelled the familiar scent of Mako and something else that only his baser instincts recognized. He wasn't quite sure but he believed what he was recognizing was someone who was just like him.

Genesis pressed closer so that their noses touched and Sephiroth's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. "You feel it…don't you," the redhead said softly. Sephiroth could only nod. "I felt it before…when I got close to you to look at your face."

"What is it?

"Hollander told me I would react strongly depending on how much Mako was in the person I was around," the redhead leaned forward so that he and Sephiroth were cheek to cheek and his lips were close to the boy's ear. "You have oh so much, Seph. What are you?"

"What are _you_?" Sephiroth didn't recognize his own voice. He was breathless for a moment. Genesis laughed a bit and pulled back so that they were nose to nose again. "What are you?" Sephiroth repeated as Genesis closed the distance. "What…are…"

The "you" never came as Genesis pressed balm softened lips captured his. They remained pressed there and Sephiroth felt his eyes grow heavy. The redhead's lips massaged his until he clumsily replicated the motions. His hand, by its own volition, reached up and slid along Genesis's shoulder and neck and came to rest on his jawline.

_Bzzz! Bzzz! Bzzz!_

They broke apart immediately both startled. They are stared at each other with wide disbelieving eyes and Sephiroth quickly wiped his mouth as if something would be left there. Genesis looked away at the carpet and licked his lips as Sephiroth took out his found to see who had texted him.

"Its Vincent, he's asking how far from home I am," he said softly. "We should go."

"Yeah…I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! I really don't. I don't just kiss strange people I've known for like a few hours!"

Sephiroth shook his head. "I don't know what happened, but I don't think it was either of our faults. Let's get going before we have a Turk looking for us."

Genesis adjusted his bag awkwardly. "Okay."

l

l

Akino: Gen turned out just how I wanted him. To explain the eyes, I pretty much gave him Gackt's color spectrum of eyes since that is who he is based off of. I imagined Genesis being a little weirdo who liked being different. So I'm giving him that persona. As for Vincent, most people who fall in love and are spurned react two ways. One way is that they don't go out with anyone after that and be celibate or they go through an unhealthy amount of flings and don't go steady because they feel they can't trust again. I choose the latter for Vincent. As for Sephiroth, he has a sense of humor but it usually at someone else's expense. He's just plain not use to the Gen acts. So stay tuned for the next one. After all, we have to get through Seph's first sexual encounter before he can start SOLDIER! No boy should go off to Basic a Virgin. That's just mean!


	3. Episode 2: Curiosity

A/N: first I'd like to send a nod to Savaial. She is the one who first coined Hojo's first name as "Kanaye" and that I don't mean any offense to her. I really loved that name and thought it fit Hojo perfectly. If you ever want to read something where Hojo as a character is explored to perfection, her fiction is the way to go. I recommend "Cell Division" and "Mako Reactor" and "Sober" which are on adultfanfiction dot net.

l

l

**Walking Out on Destiny**

Episode 2: Curiosity

l

l

Vincent didn't know what to make of Genesis…other than he wouldn't shut the hell up! Veld tilted his head at the glazed over look in Vincents eyes as Genesis recounted what went on his childhood in Banora all the way up to meeting Sepiroth at the school. Veld knew the man was listening but at the same time the gunman had placed himself somewhere else where he could plot revenge against Sephiroth for bringing this chatter bomb into his home. Sephiroth ate his food quietly, his sharpened canines tearing through the rare steak that had been prepared for him. Genesis had taken to eating a smaller cut with more salad than anything. In between mouthfuls he would continuously chitchat with Veld who responded openly to his conversing. Vincent and Sephiroth looked at each other as Genesis continued to talk and Sephiroth knew that he was going to pay both for this and for that stunt he pulled the morning. Let him try. It was fun when Vincent ran his ass all over the house with a gun; it kept his reflexes up.

"Mr. Valentine, this meal was amazing. You cook very well!" Genesis beamed at him.

Vincent took another sip of wine before he chose to speak. "Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I figured Sephiroth deserved something nice for passing the SOLDIER exams. Then you passed as well so I supposed it counts as a reward for you too."

"It really does, Angie doesn't make that much money yet, so we don't get to eat prime cuts like this! He's only a SOLDIER in training. He graduates next year and will be a 3rd class when Sephiroth and I start our training!"

"Yes, I'm familiar with the workings."

Sephiroth licked the warm juice from his lips from the steak and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "May I be excused?"

Vincent nodded. "You may, make sure you put your plate in the dishwasher."

Sephiroth did as he was told and locked eyes with Genesis. They had only known each other for day but somehow the walk back home had brought them closer. They were becoming able to silently communicate. Vincent noticed this and also noticed the glow in the redhead's ever changing eyes. The child was just as full of Mako and Sephiroth was and he was tempted to cancel on Veld and pay Hojo a visit. It wasn't that he didn't trust Genesis, the kid was probably just as innocent as Sephiroth. However, he didn't know how many projects like Sephiroth were going on, and of the well being of his charge, he made sure he knew as much as there was to know about the Professor's dealings. He granted Genesis permission to leave the table and watched him as he rinsed his plate and loaded it in the dishwasher next to Sephiroth's. His watched them as they made their way to Sephiroth's room and shut the door. Veld sat back in his chair.

"Well, that's an interesting child," he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, he was. He's full of more Mako than our reactors."

"And queer as a three gil bill! Heard he was Hollander's estranged kid. He came up here to live with Angeal Hewley, a SOLDIER in training."

"You knew all this before coming?"

"I wouldn't be who I was if I didn't check him out. Sephiroth means a lot to you and the last thing I want is for someone to get close to him and hurt him or you."

Vincent took another sip of wine. "You're being very generous lately."

"Perhaps I'm attempting to stay in your good graces?"

"Mm, I think I've had enough to eat," Vincent murmured standing. "Take the bottle; I'll be in there in a minute."

Veld stood but instead of following directions, he took a swig straight from the bottle and trapped Vincent against the counter. The gunman had managed to swiftly turn in his arms and press a steak knife to his partner's throat. Veld forcibly pressed his lips to Vincents, forcing his mouth open and forcing wine into the man's mouth. The pressure against his neck lessened but he knew there would be a thin line of blood there if he checked. He hoisted Vincent up by his waist and positioned himself between the gunman's thighs. Vincent moaned against Veld's mouth and wrapped his arms and legs around the Turk's waist. Between the rush of alcohol and the danger of being caught by the kids, Vincent was rapidly becoming aroused and almost willing to let Veld do as he pleased. Almost. He dug his hand into Velds soft umber locks and tugged hard, gaining control of the situation. The man whimpered a bit at the harsh pull of his hair. Vincent smirked and whispered in Veld's ear in Wutain.

"_N__ǐ__ shū de zhèyàng kuài__?"_ (You are defeated so easily?)

Veld shivered at the deep timber of his partner's voice. He understood the Wutai language but not the dialect Vincent spoke. Vincent spoke the form that was old and reserved for noble blood. Best of all was the way it sexily rolled off of Vincent's tongue and through his ears. Being only half had not stopped the gunman from adopting all the mysticism and sensually that his mother's race afforded. His knees were weak and all he could do was nod at whatever his lover said. Vincent smirked.

"I forget sometimes you don't speak the mother language. You disappoint me Veld." Vincent chastised as he ran the dull end of the blade along Veld's cheek.

"I don't care what you speak Vincent, just let me get you out of this kitchen and out of those clothes."

"You're fault for not listening to me the first time. Zǒu liǎo!" Vincent waved his hand dismissively.

Veld practically stumbled when he was released and took the bottle with him. When Veld passed by Sephiroth's room, he didn't see the redhead peaking through a crack in the door. He smirked and closed the door completely.

l

l

Later that night, Genesis walked out of Sephiroth's personal bathroom to find the silverhaired boy writing in what looked like some sort of journal. He snuck up on him and put his damp head on his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping record of my day. Its part of the custody agreement between Vincent and Professor Hojo. He likes to keep track of my progress."

Genesis tilted his head to the side, unknowingly nuzzling Sephiroth. "You are telling him about me?"

Sephiroth nodded as he finished the last sentence. "I'm ready."

"Patience. Let's make sure your sexy beast of a guardian is out for the night!" Genesis grinned before heading to the door.

Sephiroth immediately grabbed his wrist and shook his head. "Don't, he'll hear you."

Genesis some how knew that that wasn't the reason Sephiroth stopped him. His grin transformed into mischievous smile and he yanked away from Sephiroth and quickly escaped the room. Sephiroth was fast after him but slowed to a silent walk when he found Genesis in front of Vincent's door with a finger pressed to his lips. Sephiroth felt his heart in his throat as he thought about what Vincent would do if he knew he was allowing a house guest to spy on him. He motioned for Genesis to come back but the redhead shook his head and pressed his ear against the thick wood. A blush came to his face and he waved Sephiroth over. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and went to him hoping that he Vincent and Veld wouldn't hear them lurking at the door.

"G, what are you doing?" he whispered harshly.

"Shh," he put a finger to his friend's lips. He glanced in the crack and then to Sephiroth, his beautiful lilac eyes aglow with Mako. "Aren't you curious, Sephiroth. Curious about why Veld comes over all the time?"

"I know why," Sephiroth spat. "I'm not an idiot. They're obviously-"

"Fucking," Genesis finished with a giggle. He tugged Sephiroth in front of him so that he was lined up with the crack in the door. "Do you know why Veld keeps coming back, though? Aren't you curious as to what it looks like?"

"What are you talking…about…?" Sephiroth's eyes widened when he peaked into Vincent's room. The room was dimly lit making the crimson curtains cast a deep red glow over the room. Sephiroth's catlike eyes dilated as they adjusted to the near darkness in the room and what he saw made his heart speed up and his breath quicken.

Vincent's pale athletic body was laid over Veld's toned form. The Turk Commander's head hung slightly off the edge of the bed and his eyes closed tight with an expression of ecstasy. Sephiroth was fascinated by the way the muscles in his guardian's back rolled as he thrust into Veld. Those eyes were like brandy as they stared down at his partner, a small smirk on his face. Veld gave a sudden sharp cry and his hands flew to Vincent's shoulders, nails digging into the lily white flesh. Sephiroth's breath caught at the blood ran from the crescent moon scars and the way Vincent's head lolled to the side at the pain. He didn't seem like he minded the pain at all; it actually seemed to make his eyes darker. On a particularly hard thrust, Veld nearly screamed and he heard Vincent's deep voice murmuring in Wutain.

"God, Vincent!" Veld exclaimed.

Sephiroth's face was so warm and strange feelings he only felt when he was absolutely alone bubbled up to the surface. He didn't even realize he was panting until Genesis pressed against his back, his soft voice against his ear.

"He is absolutely stunning," he whispered breathlessly. "He has such control over Veld and he knows it. His voice, his body, he knows how to use everything the Goddess has given him to lay out a lover and make them worship all that he does. Veld is a lucky man."

Sephiroth shivered at the breath against his ear and turned his head away at Genesis's gentle laugh. "Don't turn away, Seph. Don't you enjoy watching your Vincent work? Look at him," the redhead shivered against Sephiroth's back causing his friend's to gasp.

Sephiroth watched attentively, knowing that he would be killed if at any time those lust clouded orbs found their way to him. Still, the heat and the curiosity would not ebb. He bit his lip and practically twitched at every thrust and he heard a light hiss over his shoulder. Genesis practically moaned when Veld did. He giggled and pulled away from Sephiroth, taking his wrist to lead him back to the room. However, Sephiroth remained where he was, unsure of what to make of this feeling he had. Genesis frowned for a moment and tugged lightly on Sephiroth's wrist. Sephiroth only looked at Genesis, his eyes glowing brightly in the darkness, the jade glazed over with the new light of arousal.

"What do you think it feels like?" the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, his thoughts put on display. "I-I mean…"

Genesis watched the innocent confusion roll over his new friend's features and he smiled at him. "What am I to do with you, Seph. Come on, back in to the room with you."

Sephiroth cast one last look at the room before allowing himself to be led back to his bedroom. Once inside, Genesis closed the door and flipped the lock. The redhead let out a long sigh.

"Woo, that was more fun than it should've been. Angie always said I was a creeper," he said with a laugh that quickly died when he saw Sephiroth's hunched over posture. A look of confusion was all over his flush face and his parted lips tried to form words to describe what he was feeling to himself. Genesis bit his bottom lip and went to kneel in front of his silver haired friend. "Don't tell me you're beating yourself up over seeing your precious 'uncle' perform? You're not even related."

Sephiroth shook his head not really trusting his voice. Genesis furrowed his brow and he looked at the floor. He worried his lip with his teeth in thought. "You meant that question before, didn't you?"

Sephiroth silently nodded. "I didn't mean for it to come out, but I'm very curious. I've never seen Vincent look so relaxed and…happy."

"Well, its sex. Good sex turns the most cold-hearted bastards into contented pussycats. Well hell, a good masturbation session will do that to you but that's just no…Seph, have you ever touched yourself?"

Sephiroth arched his brow. "Masturbate? No, I didn't see a reason for it when arousal can be taken care of with a shower. I don't even understand the point of sex."

"Well now, pushing fifteen and haven't had the talk yet. Then again, me and Angie had to learn as we went."

"You and Angeal? You mean?"

"Well, I'm not called fag for nothing! Yes, Angie and I mess around but we haven't done it like Vincent yet. He said he had a reason for not just doing me already but it ain't because I'm fifteen and he's seventeen. I mean Angie's had sex loads of times, more often since he moved here to Midgar, the city of debauchery. "

Sephiroth shook his head in disbelief. "You're older than me?"

"All that serious talk and that's what you balk at. Of course I'm older than you! Wasn't it obvious?"

Sephiroth stared at him blankly.

"So I'm scrawnier than the average teen and you're taller than me! Who gives a hoot! At least I'm not naïve about something as simple as jacking off!"

"Not like it's survival knowledge!" he argued.

"Trust me, it totally is!" Genesis dug around his overnight bag and pulled out the piercing kit. "How about I give you a taste of what your Vincent and my Angeal do to their lovers."

"And how would that work?" Sephiroth asked hesitantly. His curiosity was really working overtime tonight.

Genesis smiled and opened the kit. Taking the silver gun from the pack, he crawled onto Sephiroth's lap so that he towered about him. The silver haired boy automatically held Genesis waist to steady him there. The redhead winked and carefully brushed back the beautiful silken bangs. He marveled at the look and feel of it sliding back from that perfect face.

"Goddess gave you starlight for hair," Genesis whispered as he ran his fingertips over Sephiroth's scalp. He laughed a little when Sephiroth's eyes rolled and he tilted his head at the feeling. He was sure that if the boy was a cat he'd be purring. "You trust me, Seph?"

Hooded jade eyes looked up at him. "You haven't killed me yet. Why?"

"I told you, I'm going to deflower your ears tonight," he said getting comfortable. "Hold me closer?"

Sephiroth did as he was asked though he wasn't sure why. That strange feeling he had in Angeal's apartment was coming back and coupled with the feeling of mild arousal, it made for a strong cocktail of unexplainable emotions. He had one hand pressed flat to Genesis bony back while his arm was wrapped around the girlish waist. The redhead made sure his left ear was uncovered by pushing all of the quicksilver hair to one side. His finger tips brushed up the long pale neck of his companion and watched Sephiroth shiver and tighten his hold on him. Genesis didn't know why he was so interested in someone he'd only known for one day, but the need to become closer, to become part of the silverette's world was stifling.

"Angie always says that the first time hurts," he said pressing himself against Sephiroth. "But such pain," he gently kissed the exposed skin of his throat up to his jaw line. Sephiroth shuddered and his heart pounded in is chest. "Such hurt," Genesis ground his hips against Sephiroth's, his breath hitching at the feel of their clothed arousal's rubbing together. He leaned close to that perfect ear and whispered. "Can be turned into such pleasure."

When the gauge and Genesis teeth went into this flesh, Sephiroth was defenseless against the rush of heat that hit him. It happened so quickly he couldn't stop the gasp/moan that escaped his lips. His eyes saw white for a moment and he didn't register that Genesis had pulled the gun away and was replacing it with something else. Genesis weight left him and he tried to blink away the spots from his eyes. He shook his head a few times hoping to clear his vision.

"All done," he heard Genesis say. "Come on, have a look."

When his vision finally went back to normal he noticed two things: one, his pants were uncomfortably tight; two, a mirror was in front of his face and he could clearly see the Valkyrie wing in his ear; three, Genesis was suddenly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. On impulse he grabbed Genesis's wrist and yanked him back into his lap. He hissed when they connected but didn't let it hinder him as he pulled the redhead down to kiss him. Genesis didn't fight, he allowed the clumsy untrained mouth to dominate his, offering small motions and flicks of his tongue to guide him. This was the way it should be and Genesis was happy to be right where he was.

l

l

Sephiroth woke when the burn of hunger jerked him from sleep. His vision was obscured by strands of red, brown and ginger. His body was weighed down by the thin frame of Genesis. The body on top of him shifted and nuzzled into his neck. This marked the morning after his first make-out session. It had been warm, wet, and strangely fun. The kind of fun he had tormenting Vincent when he hadn't slept for more than two or three hours. Speaking of..

Sephiroth gently moved Genesis off of him and laid him in bed. The redhead curled around Sephiroth's pillow and Sephiroth covered him in a blanket. Yawning and scratching his tangled hair he left the room to go to Vincent's room. It couldn't be any later than four or five in the morning so he wasn't surprised when he found Veld slipping out of the room with his uniform on. Sephiroth leaned against the wall and smirked at the man. Veld paused at the sight of the teenager and adjusted his tie.

"You'll tell Vincent he has to be in for eight?"

Sephiroth nodded. "How was your night?" his smirk widened when the faintest blush came over Veld's cheeks.

"It was nice, I suppose. I'll see you later, Sephiroth. Tell your friend I said goodbye," he blabbered and quickly left.

Sephiroth shook his head and went into Vincent's room as quietly as he did the other morning. However, he had no evil intent. He simply walked over to the bed and climbed onto it. Vincent shifted over showing that he was not in a dead sleep as he appeared. He never was when people spent the night, though Sephiroth never knew why. The boy took a comfortable position next to the lazing man and lay down on the comfortable pillow.

"I hope you changed the sheets, Vince," he said.

"I always do," Vincent murmured tiredly. "You always come to talk after they leave. I've always wondered why that was."

Sephiroth shrugged. "I figured my company the morning after was better than theirs."

A dark chuckle fell from his lips. "I'll admit to feigning sleep so my partners leave quicker if you'll admit to spying at the door last night."

The boy froze, his eyes widened and the blush that spread over his face was fantastic. He didn't even know where to begin to explain himself. Instead, he opted with being cool about it though it was difficult with the heat on his face. "Genesis made me do it."

Vincent turned on his back and reached for the cigarettes on his nightstand. He sat up and lit up, inhaling the smoke with a soft sigh. "Unbelievably, I'm not angry with you."

"You're not?"

Vincent smirked. "No, I think you're at the right age to be peeping at adults, but if you spy on me again I'll put a bullet between your eyes, understood?"

"Yes, sir," he agreed quickly. He watched his "parent" take a long drag on the cigarette, his brain burning with questions that had been on his mind all morning.

Vincent gave him a side long glance and lifted his arm up. Sephiroth inched closer and laid his head across Vincent's lap with a relieved sigh. Vincent flicked the embers from his cigarette into his an ashtray Sephiroth had made him in Art class years ago. He rested back against his pillows and continued to smoke while using his free hand to absentmindedly comb through Sephiroth's shining locks. He took another drag and let the smoke seep from his mouth.

"You're friend is still asleep?"

"Yeah, we got to bed late."

Vincent smirked. "No doubt curiosity kept you awake. What did you do all night?"

Sephiroth averted his eyes. "None of your concern."

"Probably something a fourteen year old shouldn't be doing, then."

"We kissed alright," Sephiroth admitted. "We made out for the most part, but nothing happened."

Vincent nodded and put his cigarette butt in the ashtray. He turned back to Sephiroth and pulled the boy a bit further onto his lap so they could both be comfortable. "Thank you for being honest with me. What's on your mind?"

"What…" Sephiroth hesitated but then decided that if Genesis could be bold, so could he. "When you and Veld…well, when you and anybody have sex, does it ever hurt them?"

Vincent shrugged. "Hurt? I don't believe so. There's a lot of gray area on that term so be specific."

"Does it hurt them emotionally? Or does it make them happy?"

"I'm going to need another cigarette for this," Vincent murmured pulling his pack closer and slipping one out. "Why did this come up?"

"Because they always leave…and they never seem happy about leaving you."

Vincent lit up another and toyed with his lighter. "Kid, adults are complicated. When I choose a partner I look for those I can easily turn loose. Emotions aren't that important with those particular types. When adults like me and the people I bring home have sex, it is for simple gratification. Once its over, they know that they must go home and I have to go about my life. I'm not sure of the reason why they seem unhappy to you when they sneak out in the mornings, but I for one am glad when they're gone. None of those people make me happy Sephiroth."

"And Veld?"

"What about him?" Sephiroth gave him a blank stare. "Heh, with Veld its complicated, but yes, I suppose he brings me some form of contentment."

"Then…are you keeping Veld?"

Vincent paused mid-smoke. He pulled the cigarette away from his lips. "Kid, if you're going to be asking questions like that at least be old enough to have a drink with your old man."

Sephiroth gave a small smile. "Ya ain't my old man."

"Make sure you remember that. And get Cid's trash talking out of your mouth. Get up kid, I have to be in for eight so I wanna plan your surprise without you hanging all over me."

Sephiroth's brows rose. "Surprise? Vince, you know you don't have to do anything."

"You say that every year, and every year I still manage to do something. Its your birthday Sephiroth, you'll get what I give."

Sephiroth sat up and slid off the bed. "Just saying, you don't have to. I don't need it." _You've done more than enough._ "Just don't work yourself into the ground old man."

Vincent watched him walk out, his red eyes lit up from the fire on the tip of his cig. Once the boy was gone, he smiled and snapped his lighter open and closed. "You're adopting more and more of my flaws, Sephiroth." A quick glance at the clock made him frown. "Dammit…I haven't slept."

l

l

Lady ShinRa stared at the ceiling trying to ignore the painful light being shined in her damaged eye. Her body was drugged so that she had no reflexes. Hojo carefully removed the needle from the white of her eyes and checked his handy work. He brushed her cheek apologetically and moved to dispose of the needle. She didn't even twitch.

"My apologies, I'll give you back your will. I know how much you hate a loss of control my dear."

"Have you gotten the test result back?"

"I did," he replied filling another needle. "The fact that you trust me with your body more than your husband is both flattering and a treat." He injected the liquid into the crook of her arm. "Though I believe your disinterest in sexual stimulation maybe a factor in that."

Lady ShinRa sat up once feeling returned to her body. She finger combed her hair so that it fell back over her Mako treated eye. "I stopped being interested in that sort of thing after this company took off and I saw what kind of man I had married. Speaking of not getting what we bargained for, how is Lucrecia?"

Hojo's hands paused in their record keeping. "…my dear, you ask a question with no discernable answer. Lucrecia is what she has always been."

Lady ShinRa put a cigar to her lips. "That's why I like you. A lesser man would've shot the faithless bitch or it least reign her in."

Hojo snatched the cigar from her lips. "You'll enjoy these no longer. Its bad for your development and his."

"You mean?"

"The procedure worked. A child conceived without actual intercourse. If I had known I could make such an achievement, I would've cut Lucrecia loose along time ago for a more suitable specimen. I had one right in my grasps but, well that was a long time ago."

Lady ShinRa eyed Hojo while sticking a piece of gum in her mouth. Professor Kanaye Hojo was one of the best scientists ShinRa had to offer and he knew it. The good doctor had long ago been the first to experiment with the J-cell/Mako combination before he had ever brought the needle anywhere near Lucrecia. Because of that, he had not aged in the fifteen years Sephiroth had been on this earth. She was on the only one who knew that the man was well into his forty's but she couldn't remember his exact age. Still, despite his attitude making him appear undesirable to the common man, the old heads like herself knew something good when they saw him. Hojo was highly intelligent, sophisticated, and pleasantly old fashion. His Northern Wutai features were hard, angular like he'd been chiseled with the worries of the world. His hair, thanks to Lady ShinRa's urging about employee appearance, was held back in a smooth ponytail between his shoulder blades leaving a few strands to dangle in his face. Eyes blacker than the pits of hell to others were nothing but soft obsidian to those who knew him for what he was. Lucrecia had made him cold, made him distrustful of others, made him believe that any woman, or man for that matter, on this earth was not worth the salt of his genius and there were times where she worried for the sanity of her friend from the betrayal of his wife and the estrangement of his son. After all, Sephiroth was the only good thing that had come out of that marriage. The fact that Hojo had willingly allowed Sephiroth to be taken into Vincent's home was a compliment to the gunman that he didn't even realize. She knew that Hojo would cut off his own scalping arm before ever allowing a project to be in the hands of someone less competent than him. All this reflection led to the fact that while Hojo was revered and respected as ShinRa's lead scientist beside Gast, he was alone at the top.

Hojo looked back over his shoulder at her with measuring eyes. "Is there something you needed, Lady ShinRa? To be eying me like that, I may get the wrong signal."

She pushed her hair over her shoulder. "Just reflecting on how alike we are. So everything is going according to plan? Meaning at some point I will have to lie with the bastard in order for this to be believable."

"Oh there's no doubt that he will want DNA test regardless, however, congratulations is in order," he smiled almost cruelly.

"Maricella won't like this," she muttered with an amused smile.

"Lazard is illegitimate; he will never be considered for head of the company."

"If push comes to shove, I'll have the bitch terminated. No amount of leg spreading will make Reginald listen to her over me."

"Of course not. Powerful women make a man's constitution weak."

She slid off of the examination table. "Ha, and you assured me it was a boy as well."

"My findings are always sound."

She began to change out of the scrubs and didn't even flinch at Hojo's eyes on her body. She knew by now that Hojo watching her meant that he was considering the types of experiments and breakthroughs he could achieve on what he called "glorious specimen of the female form."

"I trust you, Hojo. I'm the only one who does anymore."

Hojo chuckled, a soft closed mouth sound. "Congratulations, Elloria ShinRa. You are now in possession to the only heir to the ShinRa empire. Try not to smoke him into extinction."

"How can I repay you for your good work, Kanaye?"

"I require nothing but your continued financial support."

"How tactless of you! By the way, Vincent is planning on taking Sephiroth to Costa De Sol with him. You should give them both a check up before allowing them to leave the city. Who knows what that amount of fresh sea air will do to the poor kid."

"Having breathed in nothing but smog, it can do nothing but help. However, I will give your guard dog a call. Its almost time for Sephiroth's monthly survey anyway. Lucrecia will be pleased." He sounded bitter at the last part. "Its been a while since Vincent graced her presence."

Lady ShinRa buttoned the last button on her business suit. "Did you ever love your wife?"

"What are you babbling about, my lady?" he said calmly, giving her a prescription paper. "I never stopped."

l

l

A/N: I know a lot of people don't like it when Hojo is humanized but you have to understand that events didn't proceed as they did in the game. AU means that some things drastically change. I kinda felt Hojo's madness with Jenova was agitated by Lucrecia leaving him. Since she never left, you can see the madness develop slower and get a glimpse of what he was like as a scientist rather than a mad man. After all, in Final Fantasy VII EVERYONE started out as something else. Either way, I hope you've enjoyed. Next up, we meet Angeal for real this time and Vincent gets to handle a quick mission in the slums before vacation bringing a very important character into the works. Next one is called "Fish in a Trap." Please Review! They help me know where you love it, where you hate it, and it keeps me writing. I'm having a LOT of fun with this. I hate to admit but this one is more fun than my other stories. But it doesn't mean i will abandon them. This just means this one will get updated quicker as long as the reviews stay steady! After all, I write for my entertainment and yours! ^ ^


	4. Episode 3: Fish in a Trap

A/N: i got a lot of hits and the like but it would be great to hear more from you guys! So do let me know how we're doing on this fun little tid bit. I should have a Chanterelle Chapter up in a few days. this chapter we introduce a future Turk and Sephiroth gets shitfaced! everybody wins! Woot!

**Walking Out on Destiny**

Episode 3: Fish in a Trap

l

"ANGIIIIIIIEEEE!"

Sephiroth winced at the volume of Genesis voice when they reached the movie theater. Vincent had insisted he go out and did something "teenager like" and therefore Genesis had rung up Angeal requesting that he join them for a film. He thought it was very considerate of Genesis to ask if the other boy was too tired to come and was almost worried when Genesis frowned a few times on the phone. Still, they had gotten Angeal's promise to be there. Today, his crazy friend was sporting a red tank top with the words "Punk Ass" written across the chest in Midgardian script. His hips were shaped by hip hugging jeans and a pair of designer black boots mostly hidden by the boot cut pants legs. He ran into the arms of a boy that was two head's taller than Sephiroth. He was thickly built and it showed well in his sleeveless turtle neck and cargo pants. His hair was neatly combed and fell around his chin in smooth tendrils that framed his developing chin perfectly. The way he hugged Genesis showed off the well muscled arms and smooth skin. The only flaw was a bandage wrapped around his left arm Sephiroth assumed was from training. Angeal's eyes were Mako enhanced cobalt that reminded him of the skies over calm and his face was firm but gentle in its expression.

"I missed you," Genesis said nuzzling into his shoulder.

"You were gone for two days!"

"That was two days of not seeing you fresh out of the shower while other men got to!"

Angeal rolled his eyes and looked at Sephiroth. "Is this the great Sephiroth you won't shut up about? Not that you shut up period."

Sephiroth cautiously got closer to them so as not to be rude. He was still very stunted in social interaction. Genesis smiled and pulled him over into the hug he and Angeal were sharing. To Sephiroth's surprise, Angeal embraced him as well like they already knew each other. He fought the heat rising to his face when he was press against the cut chest. Angeal smelled like Genesis, like a clean, open space he'd never been to before. He almost relaxed into that hold, almost. All too quickly Angeal and Genesis withdrew.

"Sorry, it's a Banora thing. We're all friendly enough that we hug when we meet people. Totally more personal than a dumb handshake," Genesis explained. "Angeal, this is Sephiroth; Sephiroth, Angeal."

Sephiroth nodded, still completely unsure of himself. "You're a SOLDIER."

"Yeah, I make 3rd Class next year. I wanted to celebrate Gen passing the tests but I got called away. Glad someone was able to take care of him."

"I can take care of myself thank you very much!" Genesis pouted.

"Tell that to my microwave," Angeal muttered.

"Well how the heck was I supposed to know? We don't have microwaves in Banora."

"That's why you don't touch anything without asking first, you little scamp."

Sephiroth watched them go back and forth feeling a bit out of place between them. Angeal tilted his head at the silver haired boy and wrapped a brotherly arm around his shoulders and one around Genesis's waist. "We better get in and get some good seats."

Sephiroth glanced Genesis who smiles reassuringly at him as they walked. The redhead then looked up at Angeal adoringly. "So what are we going to see?"

"Something old but new."

"And that is?"

"Tron."

"YES!"

Inside Angeal made a point to pay for everything even though Vincent had given Sephiroth his allowance card. He had a lot of money saved up because he never went anywhere or buy anything but notebooks and posters for his room. Angeal chose not to let him use it though and wouldn't explain why. Sephiroth stood next to Genesis eying the sweets in the display case. He'd never admit it, but he was weak for white chocolate and when he saw an all white chocolate bar he couldn't help but lean closer to it. His face was nearly pressed against the glass and Genesis giggled at him.

"Got a taste for the bittersweet? Angeal loves that weird stuff too. You should ask him to get it for you!"

"Get what?" Angeal asked leaning his head on both of their shoulders comfortably. "Oh, they sell white chocolate bars." He waved the cashier over. "Two white chocolate bars. What do you want Sephiroth? Gen?"

"I just want popcorn. They don't have good enough chocolate for me!"

"Such a queen," Angeal muttered. He looked at Sepiroth. "What do you want, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth pointed at the white chocolate and turned to speak, having forgotten that Angel's head was balancing on his and Genesis shoulders. He bumped his cheek against the older boy's nose and jumped away embarrassed.

"Sorry," he murmured. "Um…just the white chocolate bar."

Angeal stared at him with a warm smile for a moment before telling the cashier his choice. Once they received their goodies, Angeal added two large drinks. Sephiroth had declined getting his own because he wasn't allowed to drink soda but Angeal was determined that they at least share one. They found a good seat at the back because Genesis insisted that the best movie experience was at the back. Since it was the middle of the day, the place wasn't very crowded. Apparently they were one of the few people who didn't have lives. Sephiroth sat down comfortably on one side of Angeal while Genesis sat on the other. The older boy held the popcorn in the middle and Genesis hogged his drink like a kid. Sephiroth took a few kernels of popcorn and devoured them as the previews came on. About halfway through the movie, Genesis was throwing popcorn at the screen, thankfully not hitting the other movie goers.

"Awe come on! Why the hell does Tron sound like that broke neck bitch from the Grudge!"

Sephiroth munched on the last bit of popcorn watching Genesis rant at the screen. "What's the big deal?"

Angeal laughed. "Genesis is a purest, which is the worst type of fanboy you could ever come into contact with. Means that no matter how awesomely good or awesomely bad this movie is, he's gonna hate it!"

Sephiroth laughed. "Ridiculous," he tried to get more popcorn but realized it was empty.

"Oh, here," Angeal reached into the bag and opened one of the white chocolate bars. He handed it to Sephiroth. The boy wanted to say something about being able to open his own candy bar but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to say anything smart alec to Angeal. He was too nice and kind for Sephiroth to say anything derogatory about his behavior. Secretly he enjoyed the way Angeal seemed to be spoiling him and Genesis.

With a whispered thank you, he bit into the chocolate and crunched it down. He sighed contently and rested back in the chair happy to eat and watch the movie. That was, of course, until he head Angeal chuckling at him. He looked up at the blue eyes that were full of laughter.

"Is that how Midgardian's eat their chocolate?"

Sephiroth looked at his bar completely confused. "Its how I've always eaten it."

Angeal shook his head and took the candy from him as if he were a child using a tool wrong. He broke a small square off of it and held it to Sephiroth. "There's a reason its cut into squares, Sephiroth. Open your mouth."

Curiously he did as he was told, parting his lips and letting his tongue peak out a bit. Angeal carefully placed it right on the pink appendage and told him to close his mouth. "With white chocolate, you can't just eat it cause then all you get is the bitter," he broke off a piece for himself and placed it on his tongue. "You have to give it time to melt. Roll your tongue over it a little bit."

Sephiroth did as he was told and as it began to melt he tasted warm sweetness on his taste buds. It was beyond exquisite! His eyes rolled a bit and a soft moan escaped him at the tingling sensation the normally bitter treat gave him. He didn't notice Angeal _and_ Genesis's eyes on him as he enjoyed the candy. Angeal broke off another square with a smile and pressed it to Sephiroth's lips. The boy took it into his mouth with his tongue and leaned back in the seat enjoying the flavor. When he looked up at Angeal, the older boy was blushing and Genesis was smirking around his straw.

"What?" he asked, licking his lips.

Genesis laughed and sat back so he could continue to criticize the movie. Angeal's blush turned redder as he shook his head and offered him another square of white chocolate. Sephiroth looked between him and Genesis before opening his mouth. He closed it too soon catching the tip of Angeal's finger with his sharp teeth. The older boy twitched as he withdrew his finger from between Sephiroth's lips.

"Sorry about that," Sephiroth said. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Angeal's voice came out a bit hoarse. He cleared his throat quickly. "No, its cool."

Sephiroth shrugged and leaned over to break another square off the bar but was stopped by a warm mouth over his retreating fingers. Genesis looked at him smirking around his fingers and nibbled Sepiroth's fingers with his teeth. The redhead had mischief in his glowing eyes and he bit down hard on the flesh of Sephiroth's fingers. The boy pulled back quickly, his face flushed and eyes dilated. Genesis licked his lush lips slowly and pulled away to sit back in his seat. Sephiroth blushed looking at his fingers and then at Genesis. Oooh. He looked at Angeal whose eyes were on the screen once more but Sephiroth could still see rose tinting his high cheek bones. Angeal glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and gave a half smile letting him know everything was okay before turning back to the movie. Genesis's eyes flitted between his best friend and his new friend and saw another evil plan formulating in those ever changing eyes.

"Hey, Angie," he said.

"Huh?" Angeal asked distractedly.

"Let's go have some good clean fun after this?"

"The usual?" Angeal asked looking away from the screen.

"I think Sephiroth will have a good time if he joined us."

"I dunno, if he's not allowed to drink soda…"

Genesis looked at Sephiroth and that fox like smile was back. "He doesn't do _everything_ that daddy Vincent says. Do you, Seph? No one would be mad at you if you still wanted to follow daddy's rules!"

Sephiroth glared through his blush. "Of course not. I give that old man hell. I can't do whatever it is you want to do."

"No complaints then! 9th Circle it is then!"

"This is going to turn out weird," Angeal muttered.

Sephiroth knocked back the stinging Cactaur juice shot just the way Angeal and Genesis taught him to. It burned so good going down his throat that he didn't understand why Vincent didn't allow him to join in. Genesis had told him that the Mako in their systems made it much harder to get "wasted" but they could still get a good buzz going. They were in a cozy bar below the slums. Sephiroth had never been so the train ride had been fascinating and the fact that the sky was no longer visible was something completely new. The smell was strange, muggy and unclean to his senses and the site of the dirty people made him flinch. But he followed Angeal and Genesis through the dirt and grime toward their destination called the 9th Circle near Wall Street. Sephiroth only knew about certain places in the slums from hearing Vincent talk on his phone. Apparently the drinking age down here was fifteen instead of eighteen like on the plate and Genesis had flirted with the bar tender stating that it was Sephiroth's birthday.

"I hate to say it Angie, but the lack of refinement in this place makes the booze taste better!" Genesis said cheerfully from his seat on Angeal's lap.

Sephiroth took another swig of Bailey's Nibel Cream. He was currently positioned against Angeal's side with the older boy's arm wrapped around him. He kept getting a strange feeling in his stomach every time he took shots but he chose to ignore it since it never panned out to anything. He was relaxed, he was having fun, hell, he was happy. "I can't give an opinion but I know this is the best thing I've ever tasted."

"I'm just glad I could get you guys in. Banora has no drinking age so finding a place to take you guys wouldn't have been impossible."

"We have to get some Dumb Apple Wine on our next trip back home!"

"You can make wine out of that crap?" Sephiroth chuckled.

"Don't knock it til you try it! You didn't know making out could be awesome til we did-oops!" Genesis covered his mouth with a drunken giggle. He looked at Angeal who gave him a blank stare.

Sephiroth immediately sat up when Angeal lifted his arm from around him and shoved Genesis off his lap. Instead of anger, like he expected, Sephiroth saw only a mild disappointment on the boy's face.

"Gen, what have I told you about throwing yourself at people."

Genesis laughed and got up stumbling. "I didn't throw myself at anyone, thank you very much. At least I wasn't the one feeding him chocolate like my favorite pet! And Sephiroth, if you weren't always acting so innocent, putting your lips on people's fingers and looking fuckable all the time, you wouldn't get into these situations!"

Sephiroth felt indignant though hell if he knew why. "I'm not the one tramping around with my tight little ass in skinny jeans! At least my lips don't look like they're for cock-sucking!" he snapped.

"Oh how dare you!" Genesis half yelled half laughed.

"I dared! So what?" he took another drink straight from his bottle.

Angeal rolled his eyes at the two of them. "Okay both of you are more drunk than you realize."

"Oh who asked you SOLDIER boy," Sephiroth spat, fighting the laughing fit that was coming on. "You think you're any better trying show somebody how to eat chocolate. I know how to eat it just fine just like how I nearly ate your damn finger off!"

"Excuse me?"

"YEAH Angie! You think no body knows it, you've been watchin Sephy's ass since we left the theater. You're such a slut, Angeal."

"This from the boy who told me they nearly came when Sephiroth stuck his tongue down his throat!"

"That's supposed to be a secret! And stop laughing Seph! At least I didn't get off on watching my surrogate father fuck his partner!"

Sephiroth gasped though he didn't feel any anger about being called out. "You were damn near humping my back, ya fuckin creeper."

"You got off watching your dad screw someone?" Angeal asked laughing.

"Ew no! I got off watching Vincent do it, not Hojo!" Sephiroth corrected.

"Oh you have to see Vincent, he's such a damn treat. I'd be on my knees for him in a Midgar Minute!"

Angeal smacked him. "You'd be on your knees for anyone in a Midgar Minute!"

"My good sir, are you labeling me a whore!"

"I think he called you a slut. Whore's actually make money," Sephiroth commented.

"Oh you silver haired hussy! At least I'm not a pain slut, mister jizz my pants over a piercing."

"You were practically humping my lap!"

"So you're both sluts?" Angeal mused.

"Oh go to hell Angie!"

"Hey keep it down over there, ya fuckin' queers!"

"AH FUCK YOU!" They said in unison.

l

l

Vincent joined Hojo and Lucrecia in the cafeteria in the Science Department. It was mostly empty so as not to be overheard by some ambitious scientist and it was less threatening to have tweedle dee and tweedle dum away from all their science equipment. Last thing he wanted was a needle in his eye or something similar. Seeing them once again put the sting back in his glare. "You wanted to see me?"

"Thank you for coming," Hojo said with some gentile.

Lucrecia went straight to business. "Have a seat, Vincent. We want to discuss this trip you're planning to take my-"

"Our," Hojo corrected seamlessly.

"-son. Sephiroth is in a delicate time of development and he has two more projects coming in along with him. He should be hitting puberty and an interest in sex should be taking place. I don't think he should leave the city since we don't any real knowledge of the mating patterns of the Jenova specimen so I'm not a hundred percent sure how Sephiroth will behave."

Vincent glanced at Hojo. "And you agree with this, Professor?"

"I agree to a certain extent. I believe some out of sight activity would be good for the experiment but at the same time, it would be safer if he just came in for a check up before you put him on a helicopter to Costa."

"Kanaye! We agreed that Sephiroth wouldn't do well to leave the city!"

"Yes, we agreed but that doesn't stop our Turk here from having the final say. We both gave up parental rights to the child and decision making, yes?"

Lucrecia used a finger to play with her hair in frustration making her appear cutely innocent. Vincent remembered a time when he would've swooned over such a simple gesture. It still affected him to a certain extent. Lucrecia was still beautiful, still had a fire in her but that fire didn't burn for him or, from what he heard, Hojo. Vincent took a sip of the coffee he had bought and waited for the woman to make up her mind. She turned her doe brown eyes to Vincent, eyes that once upon a time he would've readily believed.

"Vincent, please, you must trust us on this," she said sweetly. "You've done a wonderful job of raising our son alone, and I think it's very admirable that you believe Sephiroth should have a normal childhood, but Sephiroth is not and never will be a normal child. His development should've been in the lab where he could be watched and monitored for heath reasons and tested so that he could be the best he could be."

"He is becoming the best he can be, Lucrecia. If you stopped crunching numbers for a moment, you would understand that. Your son made perfect scoring on the SOLDIER entrance exams by himself. He pulled nights of studying not only because it was something he wanted bad enough but some thing he wanted on his own. If you're worried how his first screw is going to affect him, you'll do well to know that if and when it happens will be his choice!"

"It shouldn't be his choice! Sephiroth is a very precious and unique spec-child! He's my pro-" she stopped herself when Hojo grabbed her hand. It was then she realized she had risen from her seat.

Vincent's crimson eyes glared up at her through his bangs, his lips thin and tight. "Go on, say it," he hissed. "Dehumanize him more than you already have."

"I was going to say my son! I bore him, Vincent. I carried him to term with all those things done to my body and I held him when he was born."

Vincent actually rolled his eyes at that. "After that, who stayed up late nights because the boy couldn't sleep? Who talked to him like he was a person when no one else would? Who protected him from your cruel RN's? Who made sure he was alive after every test and gave him a friend when no one else was there? Don't dare try to use that argument with me when I gave up things there were truly important to me to give Sephiroth a real life. If you were a real mother, then I wouldn't have taken him from you…I wouldn't have left you."

The last part was said softly and Lucrecia yanked her hand away from Hojo. "That's the problem with both of you! You all allow feelings to cloud what must be done. We _all_ knew," she cut her eyes at Hojo. "what this was when it started. Vincent, you knew what would happen when this child was conceived! If either of you loved me the way you claimed you did, then you would respect that I'm the only one willing to do what I must for this project! Fine, take him! Nut if all this fails, I hope you know that I will be the end of Sephiroth and _me_!"

She stormed away from the table, her eyes watering with tears of frustration. Vincent had to fight the urge to go after her retreating form. This was why he had broken away from that silken hair and soft flesh years go. He needed someone who was not so detached from their morals…or at least not so obsessed with projects. Still, he was glad that he had won the argument. He was too tired to have taken on another complaint from her to the president. He put his elbows on the table and carded his hands so he could have a comfortable rest for his forehead. He sighed, never noticing Hojo's obsidian eyes watching him the whole time. Hell, he'd forgotten the quiet man was even there until her chose to speak. He didn't even lift his head when he did.

"You still have a lot to learn about women, young Turk. Even in such prime you still operate on the idea that my beautiful, intelligent wife has a warm heart," he said calmly.

Vincent shrugged. "Your wife is a sociopath and a sadist and the most horrible thing about it is that she doesn't even realize it."

Hojo chuckled at that. "I married her for those qualities. I thought I needed someone by my side that had no problem being who she was in the Lab. However, I had expected her to change that persona in everything else. Even I don't get the results I desire all the time."

"Story of every man's life." Why was Hojo even talking to him like this?

"Tell me, Turk-"

"Valentine."

"Hmm?" Hojo's brow arched.

"You can call me Valentine. It's always annoyed the hell out of me whenever you called me Turk."

"Ah, I don't enjoy saying anyone's name without their permission. It's a sign of disrespect and presumption. I believe I only do it when I feel the need to put someone in their place."

Out of weariness, Vincent lifted his head and wrested it on one hand. "You're so old."

"So I've been told. Now, tell me, Valentine, has Sephiroth attained this normal life you have been boasting about?"

Vincent nodded knowing that Hojo would hear about it from the boy himself during the survey. Why the scientist liked to probe him as well was beyond the gunman. "Somewhat. He's made a good friend finally. A boy named Genesis Rhapsodus. You may know his father, Professor Hollander."

Vincent managed to catch the hateful glint in Hojo's eyes. "Yes, I know of the hack. He hoped to create a superior project to the Jenova project using what is called G-cells. He was in the same path of research your father and Lucrecia were, remember? We've all met a couple of times."

Vincent rubbed his temples, trying to keep his eyes open. "I don't even remember half the people my father introduced me to over the years so forgive me if he doesn't ring a bell."

"Oh for goodness sake," Hojo complained. He got up and went around the table to Vincent only to find a gun to his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vincent said coldly.

"Don't make a scene, Valentine," he easily maneuvered the gun out of his hand. "You're dead on your feet. I assume you haven't been sleeping well again."

"How did you know I hadn't been sleeping well at all?"

"You're painfully obvious to someone with the correct eye." Hojo tilted Vincent's head back so that those crimson eyes were on him and he could clearly see the mild red around the irises. His lids looked like they would fall any minute and the circles under his eyes were painfully obvious. "Dear Turk, there are better ways to get through the week than allowing that partner of yours to steal the last of your sleep."

"It's none of your business," Vincent grumbled wearily. Hojo shined a light in his eye and he winced at it in pain. When he opened his eyes against, he saw white spots and Hojo's intrigued face hovering over his. There was a strange softness in the Professor's eyes that made Vincent feel very uncomfortable, almost trapped.

"These are the eyes my beloved wife fell into," Hojo absently murmured his voice barely audible. "She was wrong when she said they were like blood. No, no, no, they glow like well-aged Sherry under candle light."

Vincent furrowed his brows unable to hear him clearly. "What did you say?"

Hojo use his normal tone of voice. "You're exhausted and may collapse at any time. If you have any missions today I suggest you cancel them and get some rest."

"I can't. The mission today is too important and Nobel can't do it."

"Loyal dog to the end," Hojo dug around his briefcase and produced a bottle of small white pills. He shook one into the palm of his hand and returned to Vincent's tilted back head. He found the Turk's eyes closed in an almost sleep. He gently touched the side of his face, brushing back the obsidian bangs from his face. Those eyes snapped open, fully alert and Vincent immediately sat up an angry expression on his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Offering my services," he said simply, an amusement coating his voice. He held out the pill. "This is from my personal pharmacy; I use them when work keeps me away from a decent rest. I assure you they are perfectly safe and will pass out of your system within twelve hours."

Vincent eyed the little white pill suspiciously. "I don't need drugs to keep me awake. I'll be fine."

Hojo chuckled. "Ah yes, ever the meticulous Turk. Trusting medication and the labs is not in the rule book, I assume. If you change your mind, here." He wrapped up the pill in a small napkin and placed it on the table. "You can take it or leave it, but I assure you that you won't make it through the day without it. High performance missions are not something a tired Turk should engage in, Valentine. Though if you manage to survive the day, do come and we'll see about that insomnia you're suffering with."

Vincent looked at the napkin and then at Hojo's retreating back. "You hate me…"

"I said I disliked you. I never deny medical and psychological care based on that. But, if I ever hated you, Valentine," Hojo looked over his shoulder at the younger man, his eyes glinting to a cold, creepy jade that was akin to Sephiroth's eyes. "Then god help you."

l

A few hours later, Vincent was sitting in a lobby with Veld. He was turning the pill over in his fingers while fighting to stay awake. Veld nudged him. "Come on, Vincent. Now's not the time to fall asleep. You slept more than I did last night."

Vincent opened his eyes all the way and took another drink of coffee. They were waiting inside of Don Corneo Sr.'s place of business. They were to meet the man and his disgusting son to talk future ShinRa business. Vincent wasn't sure if he would be able to be a threatening presence with how slumped over he was and Veld wasn't helping with his uncanny ability to point out the obvious.

"You're tired, maybe you should let me go in alone."

"That's a bad call. I'll be fine," Vincent repeated for the umpteenth time. Without further reservation, he popped the pill into his mouth and drunk a large gulp of coffee behind it. "Let's get this over with."

Don Corneo Sr. came into the lobby with big burly thugs at his side. "Welcome gentlemen. Hope I haven't made you wait too long. How about a drink to lighten the mood?"

Both Turks declined. They stood and went to shake hands with the man. Vincent found that his brain was more alert than it had been in the past few months. When he shook the big man's hand he could smell every perfumed scent that had been on him and feel the gun callouses in such detail that he could tell what type of gun he used. The pill had given him an awareness that he'd only known from the short highs he got during hospital stays. That pill was Mako coated. He was going to kick Hojo's ass when he got back. Right after he punched Corneo's face in for staring at him a bit too long. The Don led them out of the lobby and decided to give them a tour of the place. He explained that he planned to open an brothel called the Honey Bee Manor and was already interviewing women and men alike to employ at the establishment.

"We're taking in a lot of slum pussy since with females its easy to just doll them up. But our men, I yes, our men are brought in from all around the planet."

"Human trafficking?" Veld asked in disgust.

"More or less. They are all willing, I assure you," Don opened the door to what seemed like a giant torture chamber. "However, we've been having more trouble out of some than others. Forgive this detour, gentlemen, but before we talk I need to check on one of our newest arrivals."

"I rather we get down to business, Don," Veld urged, not liking the feel of the room. He also didn't like how Vincent didn't seem the least bit bothered by the torture devices.

"Surely fine men like you understand the virtue of patience."

Veld flinched at the sound of a whip crack though the Don didn't notice it. He heard growls of another language being spoken in painful tones. Vincent's eyes widened only slightly before he opted to continue following the Don into the back room. Veld sighed and followed reluctantly.

"What is it, Vince?"

"Wutain," he muttered going into the room behind the Don.

There suspended by his wrists was a boy who looked no older than twelve or thirteen. His hair was black and wild from neglect and his skin was an array of fresh and old whip scars decorating his partially naked form. Purple bruises spotted his body from obvious kicking and punching. Vincent was sure he had internal injuries. He was blindfolded so that his torturer could not be seen. It was obvious by the shouting of the torturer that none of the people present spoke Wutain. The done went over to him with an amused smirk.

"This is one of our exotic trades. Sold off by his mother because he was a bastard child. Normally I don't do Wutai males no matter how pretty the slant eyed bastards are."

Veld glanced at Vincent who gave away no sign that he was offended. He supposed with Vincent's eye color it was hard to tell he was partially Wutain but still, Veld felt offended for him. He stood closer to Vincent making their shoulders touch. The Don ignored them and pulled the blindfold off the boy so that his eyes could be seen. They were closed at first but once he realized the blindfold had been removed he opened them slowly revealing angry slanted eyes set into a young face. Upon first appearance they seemed black as the pits of hell but when they adjusted to the light, Vincent could see they were a dark coal gray. The boy's eyes flitted quickly between the Don, his abuser, the men at the door and the two Turks in the room. Vincent watched lightening fast calculation flash in those eyes. The boy's legs came up, snatched his abuser around the neck and snapped his neck like a twig. The man fell on the ground in shock having not died instantly but fast approaching his end. It had only been seconds. Vincent's brow rose.

"Āng zāng de zhū! Shì fàng wǒ, nǐ fāpàng de húndàn!" The boy spat.

The Don chuckled with laughter. "Ah, he's a little hell cat isn't he. He was quite a steal and you can see why with eyes like bad no body knows what the hell he's saying."

"He said," Vincent said calmly. "Release me, you fat bastard. Also, he called the dead one a pig."

"You speak that crap. Waste a resources learning if you ask me!" the don kicked the poor boy in the stomach. He coughed up a bit of blood confirming that he had internal injuries. "Maybe you can talk some sense into him if you know that gibberish he's speaking."

The boy looked up at the done through his matted bangs. Murder was in his hellfire eyes. "Nǐ sǐ màn..." _You die slow…_

"Nǐ néng duì xiàn zhè ge chéng nuò?" Vincent asked approaching the strung up boy. _Can you fulfill this promise?_

The boy stilled and looked Vincent. He lowered his head respectful of an elder. "Shì fàng wǒ, Xiōngdì . Tā huì sǐ zài nǐ de míngzì." _Free me, my brother. He will die in your name._

"Yǒu yī gè tiáo jiàn…" Vincent glanced at the Don to assure his position. _There is one condition…_

"Shénme?"

"Nǐ shēngmìng shǔyú wǒ ." _Your life is mine._

"Vincent, what are you doing?" Veld asked becoming unsure of the situation. His fingers twitched ready to grab his gun.

The boy gave a smirk that made him look feral as a black guard hound. Wǒ de shēngmìng wèi tā de sǐ!" _My life for his death._

Vincent pulled a hidden knife from his sleeve and cut the rope around the boys wrists lightening fast. "Shā le tā." _Kill him._

The boy's feet touched the ground and despite the injuries and aches in his body, he managed to snatch the knife from Vincent's hand. He spring from there and put both feet into his stomach and gullet. Don gasped and fought to get hold of his personal gun. The boy stomped on the searching hand and crushed it under his bare foot. He crouched over the man with the knife to his throat. The Don choked.

"What the hell are you waiting for you morons! Help me!"

Vincent smoothly pulled Peacemaker from beneath his blazer and the man flipped back from the force of the shot. Veld shot the other over his shoulder between the eyes with only a glance.

"Vincent, what the hell! Lady ShinRa told you to stop bringing things home with us."

"Lady ShinRa trusts my judgement. This boy is going to be useful to us."

"I don't know, I mean look at him. He's all of twelve and he knows how to kill people."

"You're unfamiliar with Wutai culture," he said watching the boy. "This boy was a killer in training. He's part of the Materia Keepers of the country."

The boy sat on the Don's chest with the man's suite jacket open, carving Wutain characters into his skin and meticulously scarring the man. He stabbed him in some areas hearing his screams for help and smiling at them. After a inscribing the last character, he slit the man's throat clean through his voice box.

"Jiàohǎn xiàng zhū nǐ." _You cry like pig._

Veld looked hurriedly at the door. "We should hurry. The Don's son should be around and we need to work this out."

Vincent nodded and went up to the boy. "Nǐ jiào shénme míngzì?" _What is your name?_

The boy stood proudly, covered in blood from head to tow. "Wǒ de míngzì Tseng…"

"Tseng," he held out his hand to the boy. "Let's get you out of here."

He looked at the offered hand and then at Vincent. He knelt down and took the man's hand. He gently pressed his lips to Vincent's palm. "My life; his death," he whispered, his accent thick.

Vincent nodded and helped the boy stand. He noticed Tseng's stagger and lifted him up so that the boy was on his back. He looked at Veld who gave him an exasperated expression. "I'm starting to think you enjoy collecting kids."

"I just enjoy hand picking ShinRa's future," he said jokingly. "Can you handle the son on your own?"

"He's just as fat a bastard as his father. I can take care of my self."

"Good, I'm glad I came on this mission. This boy is worth more than the money we came for."

Vincent managed to get him to a local bar and give him water. He propped the boy up on the bar stool and used the first aid kit the bartender kept behind the counter. The man was more than willing to help having recognized Vincent as a Turk and not wanting any trouble out of him.

"Hey, bar keep! One more round of Cactaur juice!"

Vincent paused and turned to see Genesis leaning against the bar counter with a beer to his lips. He blinked. If Genesis was here then…

"Hurry up, G.! Commercial's almost over."

Vincent whipped his head around to see Sephiroth lounging on the bar couch with his back comfortably resting against an older boy with dark hair and a beer bottle in his hand. Genesis beamed.

"Coming!" he was suddenly grabbed and he turned to give whatever lecherous drunk had grabbed him a piece of his mind. The insults died on his lips when he looked into burning crimson eyes and he was instantly sober. "….oh shit…"

Sephiroth looked over to see what was taking so long and saw his father in full uniform holding a terrified Genesis by his elbow and walking him forward. He immediately got to his feet though he couldn't stand steadily on them and the room was spinning to the point where he saw four of his guardian. Vincent loomed over him with the meanest, most disappointed face, Sephiroth had ever seen. He was in trouble, he was ashamed, and he was scared.

"Sephiroth," he said his voice cold and deep.

"I-I can totally explain…" Before he could say anything, Sephiroth suddenly felt too hot too fast. The bad feeling in his stomach came back with a painful vengeance. His head spun faster than before and he swore his feet were off the floor. Everything just suddenly hurt!

Vincent gave a worried look when Sephiroth's face paled quickly and he began to shake uncontrollably. "Sephiroth?" he released Genesis to put a hand on his shoulder. "Sephiroth!"

"Seph, you okay?" Genesis asked placing a hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up at Vincent, his eyes constantly dilating and constricting.

"I…Vince help!" was all he managed to get out before he collapsed against him, hyperventilating.

"Shit!" Angeal rose to his feet and was at Sephiroth's side. Genesis ran to get ice from the bar while Angeal worked to unbutton his shirt.

Vincent held him in his arms petting his hair worriedly. He quickly got his cell phone out and speed dialed a Hojo's personal number before balancing it between his ear and shoulder. He continued to pet the boy. Sephiroth looked up at him through unfocused eyes. His fever had shot up so high that Vincent could feel it through his gloves. Sephiroth chocked and gagged forcing Vincent to turn him on his side. He vomited and the contents of his stomach came up along with acid and frighteningly Mako. It glowed amongst the refuse and Angeal was actually frightened.

"Mako poisoning…?"

Vincent shook his head and willed for the phone to be answered. "Hojo! Something's wrong with Sephiroth."

l

l

A/N: yeah first cliff hanger of the story. How do you like little badass Tseng. Lol, stay tuned for the next episode "Grounded." Review. Let me know what you think of this latest installment! ^ ^


	5. Episode 4: Disappointed

A/N: Quick note to **sactumfw.** I wanted to say, that I am currently taking beginner courses in Madarin Chinese and we've gotten a little bit past regular conversation and greeting. The electronic translator that's to help us learn more words is part of the software they give us with the textbook. Sorry about some of the mistakes; the words I knew well but the context I wasn't so sure so I was using the software and figured it was right. As for the out of date insults and Tseng's name…does it really matter? I mean I didn't name him, Testuya Nomura did and I don't think too many people are going to be worried about the time period since its just fanfiction. XD I made changes to the words you suggested though i got a little help with my teacher on that one. He said most of it was fine and the rest was easily fixed in class. Either way, it was mainly for practice with our _pinying_ since we're required to know that as well as the _Hànzì_ . I'm better with writing and recognizing characters anyway. :P if you see anymore mistakes let me know. ^ ^

To everyone else, I changed the name of this chapter. The next chapter will be Episode 5: You Must Really Like to Test (title is a pun on Portal 2 ^ ^) and then we'll get to the "Grounded" episode. After all, who wants to be grounded on effing vacay!

l

l

**Walking Out on Destiny**

Episode 4: Disappointment

l

l

"Get him on to the bed!"

"Is he going to be okay?"

"We're really sorry about this, we didn't know!"

"Vincent, move his hair. I need to give him an antitoxin."

"Hang on, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth felt a sting in his neck before everything went dark.

"_Ah, so you are the heir they have given me?"_

Sephiroth woke to the all too familiar sound the heart monitor. His senses filled with the scent of sanitation chemicals and Mako. He opened his eyes and his head felt like it was going to split in two. The lights were dimmed down thankfully and he was able to adjust. He cringed as he tried to sit up but found his hand was caught. He looked down at the gloved hand over his. Vincent's head rested on the bed, his long hair hanging to the side as if someone had brushed it there. The boy spied a small needle prick in his guardian's neck and immediately narrowed his eyes at it.

"I gave him a mild sedative to put him under. Did you know he had not been sleeping?"

Sephiroth shook his head, his mouth too dry to speak. Hojo came forward with a glass of water and modified aspirin. He took it without argument and was grateful at the instant relief that came after the pills had gone down. Hojo carefully picked up Vincent from his crumpled over position and lay him on the couch. Near the couch was Genesis and Angeal, leaning against each other in sleep and some kid with messy black hair and scrubs was sitting on the floor in the corner. His eyes were closed but Sephiroth could tell by his breathing that he wasn't in too deep of a sleep. He put the Turk blazer over him as cover and took a stool next to the bed.

"Your friend Hewley thought you were suffering from Mako poisoning, though he wasn't completely wrong. You apparently raised the toxicity of the Mako in your system by mixing it with beer and liquor. You could've very well killed yourself."

Raising himself to Sephiroth's level, he motioned for him to lean over and he put a tongue depressant to his lips. Sephiroth opened his mouth without a fuss. The piece of wood pressed down on his tongue and the professor peered into his mouth.

"Current time is 6:45pm." He muttered to no one, his way of remembering the time when he did things. I guess since you're discovering underage drinking, I'll have to give you a list of the types of alcohol you can't drink. Your body will react badly to wheat and grain alcohols. Next time you want to do something like that, stick to something classier, like wine or something light like wine coolers. No heavy drinking for you."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and nodded. Hojo shined the light down his throat. "Also, no soda! Coffee and tea are the only caffeinated drinks you should drink. Stick to clean food and natural juice. There's a reason Valentine never let you have anything more than candy, I think you should start appreciated him for keeping you alive for so long. Also, he was kind enough to forgive your new 'friends' since they didn't understand how different your body was. Luckily, you survived or I think they would've gotten more than just a scolding. I for one think you all deserve the cane for such behavior, but it's not up to me. If it were, you'd be beaten already."

The silver haired boy couldn't help but feel guilty now. He should've told Vincent where he was going or shouldn't have gone below the plate at all. When the tongue depressor was removed, Sephiroth murmured a hoarse "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me," Hojo said writing out notes on a piece of paper. "Apologize to him, whenever he decides to come to. In the meant time, Doctor Lucrecia is going to come in and do your survey now that we have you here and then tomorrow morning we're going to do your monthly test. I want you to take these detox pills until they run out and not drink anything stronger than water for about three days. The Mako in your system is reacting pretty badly to what you drunk yesterday."

"Yes, sir," he sat up. "Professor Hojo?"

"Hmm?" Hojo began to rise.

"Why am I different? Why couldn't you and Dr. Lucrecia just have me and...why did you have to make me like this?"

Hojo looked at the boy before taking off his glasses and cleaning them. "We are scientists, Sephiroth. We are the cruel, amoral, scum of the earth who prefer logic over what is right and wrong. Having you was our greatest achievement and even under Valentine's care you still manage to impress us. You are different because you are meant to be different and we do these things to you because we know you can take them. You're to be the perfect SOLDIER and that means that no one could ever hurt you or kill you."

Sephiroth lowered his head. "I'm a freak," he muttered.

"I'll tell you one thing that Lucrecia doesn't know and Valentine surely doesn't know. I have never tested anything on you that I have not done to myself first. Lucrecia will be here soon."

Sephiroth's eyes widened. The professor replaced his glasses, hunched over and out his hands behind his back in that horrible slouch he did. Once he was gone, Sephiroth rested back against his pillows with a sigh. His eyes grew heavy and he fell into sleep trying to understand the adults in his life.

l

l

"She's lying!" the bleach blonde snapped. "She's only trying to compete with me because I actually gave you son. She can't have children! Dr. Lucrecia already proved it."

Lady ShinRa sat unladylike in the VP chair, her legs atop the desk and skirt hiked so far up that her garters were showing. Reginald eyed her with both irritation and a hidden lust. She smirked it him, took a sip of juice from her glass. In her lap, a blond eight year old sat in her lap playing with a teddy bear and ignoring the screaming from his mother.

"Maricella, I never said I was infertile. Dr. Lucrecia said that conceiving for me would be difficult. Also, I never said I was pregnant, I simply said that if I wanted to be so, now would be a good time."

Lady ShinRa was sometimes labeled a complete bitch for the stunts she pulled. Her husband and the secretary were headed out on a not so discreet night on the town and were leaving Lazard with her. She had nothing against the child, loved him more than his own mother did, but she be damned if something that wasn't her own flesh and blood took over the company. She came in and announced that she was currently ovulating and that Hojo had stated that tonight would be a good time to try. Reginald was debating about it since he could get anything out of Maricella that he wanted while a night with his own wife was quite a treat. She knew she had won and Maricella was pissed.

"My lovely wife, I believe that will do just fine. I'll be back soon to check on you then," Reginald promised.

Lady ShinRa nodded and she winked the bottle blonde. That was why her husband worshiped her, despite her controlling nature. She was well put together, didn't need to dress like a slut to accent her curvaceous form. She was authoritative, forceful! She refused to roll over and put up a hell of a fight when she had to. Most importantly, in Reginald's case, she was a natural blonde. Lady ShinRa had everything Maricella wish she could have without having to lay on her back and she hated her for it.

As they left, she hugged Lazard to her who looked up at her with her husband's baby blues. "You're going to have a brother, Lazard. You're going to have a brother and you can both rule this company together as President and Vice President."

"I get my own brother?" he asked cutely.

She smiled and gently placed his tiny hand on her stomach. "That's right. You wanna name him?"

"Uh…Um…RUFUS!"

She snickered. "Rufus?"

"Yep! Rufus is a cool name! It's my bear's name and he's cool."

"If you say so! I kind of like that name. Rufus ShinRa. Has quite a ring to it doesn't it?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"I wish I could grant you the ShinRa last name Lazard," she said sadly. "Your mother doesn't deserve you."

Lazard looked up at her in confusion.

She smiled. "You are just a treat, aren't you. Come on, let's say we go get some dinner and ice cream?"

"Ice cream, ice cream," the boy chanted.

l

l

"And your reaction to crowds?"

"I don't have a reaction…I mean, its just people."

Vincent woke up to the sound of Sephiroth and Lucrecia's voice. He sat up, his body aching and looked over to see Sephiroth healthily awake and filling out the survey that he always took.

"I'll have to give you my journal tomorrow. Its still in my room."

"Its fine, just give it to me next week. How has Vincent been treating you?"

Sephiroth gave a small smile. "I think you should be asking how I've been treating him. He's been the best guardian I've ever had but I think I've been driving him crazy. Did you know he's not sleeping well?"

"People with a guilty conscious don't sleep well," she answered carelessly. "So he hasn't laid a hand on you or done anything abusive?"

"No! You've never asked that before!"

"After this stunt, I'm questioning his ability to take care of you!"

"It wasn't his fault," Sephiroth growled. "I'm the one that went off without telling him and I was the one drinking. He was on a mission!"

"More reason why he's not good for you, Sephiroth. He's always busy, I wonder how he even have time for you if he's too busy to notice you gallivanting with the wrong people! I think he's a poor judge of character!"

"Vincent took me away from you!" Sephiroth snapped. "I think his judgment is just fine. He cares about me being safe and happy. You didn't even care enough for that."

Lucrecia averted her eyes. "Sephiroth, I…" she shook her head. "If this is how you're going to react then I think you need not go anywhere. You're obviously not in a rational state of mind."

"According to who?"

She took a deep breath attempting to calm herself. "Sephiroth, all that I do I do for your well being. You realize that if you had died tonight I could never forgive myself. Out of all my life's work, you are my greatest triumph, my greatest achievement. How can you think you aren't important to me?"

"Because, you treat me like a science project!"

"Sephiroth," she said gently. "You are what you are. You were born in a lab and if it had been up to me you would've remained there. You would stayed safe where I could've cared for you and aided you. I could watch you grow and be proud of you."

"You aren't proud now? I went through school on my own intelligence. I passed the last of the SOLDIER exams through sheer determination. I've been doing well in your tests since I've been living with Vincent because I have time to train and keep myself fit. I've been reading, learning to use Materia before anyone had to tell me to do so. I'm stronger, faster, and smarter than I could've been locked inside that bubble you kept me in and I did it on my own. Aren't you proud of me?"

Lucrecia shook her head and simply said "No."

Sephiroth's face fell. "Why?"

"Statistics and constant research tell me that you could do so much better, but you never will as long as you choose to be defiant. I can't be proud of a son who has gotten by on a few accidental achievements and won't adhere to what's best for him. You've done nothing worthy of praise, Sephiroth, and I'm waiting for you to realize that."

"Accidental…achievements…"

"If there comes a time when you do as we say, then maybe, maybe you will not be a total loss. If you continue to want to be 'normal' then you will only fail as the great SOLDIER we intended you to be. You will be a disappointment to Kanaye and more of a disappointment to me. Maybe you'll think about that on your trip. Rest well, Sephiroth. We'll test you tomorrow." She stood up calmly and walked out of the room.

Sephiroth watched her go with an almost hurt expression. Vincent suddenly wasn't so angry with him. He figured listening to that woman break him down was enough. Instead, he pulled out a cigarette and went over to open the window. "You let her get to you."

"I didn't say any of that for your benefit!" Sephiroth spat angrily.

"Didn't say you did," Vincent replied softly.

"No, you didn't." he sighed. "You really loved her didn't you?"

Yeah, I did. I fell in love with the woman, not the monster. Or maybe that's all she ever was."

"She's my mother, Vincent. And I'm just her specimen." Sephiroth drew up his knees.

"You're more than that to her. She loves you, Sephiroth. She truly does. She just doesn't see it yet."

"Heh, right," he looked at Vincent, taking in his weary features and realized Hojo was right. His guardian had not been resting. "Say, Vince, about today-"

"It was irresponsible."

"I know."

"You could've gotten hurt."

"I know."

"And you disobeyed the rules I set down for you. No trips below the plate, no drinking, no going anywhere without contacting me first! I make these rules to keep you out of their hands. I make them to keep you safe and happy! what the hell were you thinking. Hell i could excuse the drinking if you had brought them back to my house. It would've been less frightening to have you pass out there than in a crowded bar where someone could've slipped something into your drink. What do you think would've happened if I hadn't have stumbled across you?"

"I..don't know.."

"You would've died!" Vincent spat.

Sephiroth felt so small and very young under that scrutinizing gaze. He hadn't counted on Vincent still being upset, still being angry. Between this, Hojo's subtle disappointment, and Lucrecia's blatant disregard for his humanity, he honestly didn't know what to say. He felt like he'd let them all down without even realizing it. "I'm so sorry, Uncle Vince."

Vincent sighed and flicked cigarette ash out the window. "Listen, Sephiroth, I'm not going to pretend like I'm not angry. You could've jeopardized not only your life but your freedom by pulling a stunt like that. I can't let you do something like this and get away with it with a slap on the wrist."

Sephiroth nodded, waiting to hear something horrible like he could never see Angeal and Genesis ever again.

"But," the gunman's voice was softer. "I can't recall a time when I didn't do something stupid at your age. I'm not going to stop you from having friends. They are the first ones you ever had and I wouldn't dare take that away from you. Besides, I can't blame them for what they didn't know. I blame you because you knew what you were doing. You can still see them."

The boy lifted his head, his eyes hopeful.

"But," he said sharply. "You're currently grounded until I say otherwise. You're not to leave the house without me for the next month. Your friends can come over but only with my permission and you are not allowed to go anywhere with them. Not even down the street. You're chores are doubled. You wash, you clean, and you do the yard work. If I say do something, don't question just do. And the next time you put an air horn next to my ear, I will give you back to Hojo in a Midgar minute!"

Sephiroth sulked but then thought about. Genesis and Angeal could still come to see him. That was more than he'd expected. He nodded. "Okay, I promise I'll try to make all this up to you."

Vincent nodded. "This was supposed to be a surprise but in a week, we're going to go to Costa de Sol. If you do what I say for the next week, I'll talk to Angeal's CO and he and Genesis can come with us. But even there you're still going to be grounded. Can't trust you on your own."

"Alright, you're the best, old man!"

"We're going to the beach? Hellz yeah!"

Both of them turned to see Genesis wide awake and Angeal rubbing his eyes sleepily. Vincent rolled his eyes. "You sure know how to pick them kid. Oh, there's someone who is going to be living with us for the time being. Tseng, come here?"

The boy with mangy hair lifted his head to full awareness. At that moment Sephiroth decided he was creepy. He got up and went to Vincent, his eyes downcast and his posture was much more mature than anyone that small should be. Vincent placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"This is Tseng. I saved him just today and he's going to be living with us. I believe he understands Midgar tongue and speaks it clearly but he doesn't respond to disrespect."

Genesis went over out of curiosity. "He's Wutain isn't he? That's so cool! Hi! My name is Genesis. Its nice to meet you Tseng!" he tried to shake the boys hand but Tseng flinch and backed into Vincent. The boy glared him, ready to fight.

"Píngfù!" Vincent laughed and squeezed Tseng shoulder. "Tā shì péng yǒu." _Calm down. He's a friend._

"He is a friend?" Tseng said softly and bowed his head. "It's nice to meet you."

Genesis blinked at that but smiled and bowed his head. "Nice to meet you too! Maybe when you're older you can hang out with us. How old are ya anyway?"

"Wǒ shí èr..." he trailed off and shook his head. "I am twelve."

"Twelve? Really? Jeez, twelve and hanging with someone like Vincent you must be some kinda awesome."

Tseng shrugged. Sephiroth was eying the boy in confusion. He couldn't tell if it was suspicion or curiosity but he wasn't sure he'd feel comfortable with that boy in the house. That kid had murder in his eyes like he'd killed before. He had eyes like the Vincent's. Tseng felt him staring and looked at him.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Sephiroth."

"Uh, yeah. Same here," he replied uncomfortably.

l

l

Lady ShinRa lay Lazard down on the guest bed, knowing that Maricella would not be back for him tonight. It was a shame that the woman treated Lazard as paycheck rather than a child, but she would see to that part soon. First thing she needed to do was to insure that Rufus's paternity would not be questioned. She had been given the diagnosis the day before meaning that she had this small window of opportunity to not cause any problems for her unborn child. She smiled. _Rufus_. She left the young boy sleeping soundly and shut off the lights in the room. He snuggled into her teddy bear making her smile before she shut the door.

"I wish you were mine," she whispered before closing the door. She made her way down to the foyer, her white heels clicking hard on the marble floor. This house was her life's work. Every decision Reginald ShinRa had made passed through her first and she weeded out the wrong ones to gain them all the money, power and respect they had now. This mansion attested to all she had worked for, all she had hoped for, all she had sacrificed for. She touched her Mako enhanced eye. Oh yes, she had sacrificed. Even took a bullet to the head for her husband so that he would not lose face. No one could ever say that she didn't love Reginald but no one could ever say that she liked him. When they met, it was all cute ball gowns and corporate mixers for her, but now that he had grown fat and greedy in his complacency, she couldn't find the man that had so easily charmed her. In a way, she understood her poor Hellhound. Vincent had fallen for the charm, the idea of the good doctor. She had fallen for the charm, the idea of Reginald. They both suffered for it and they both found something worth while to keep them going. For Vincent it had been Sephiroth and Veld. For her it was the company, her Turks, and, soon, her son.

So when she saw the door open to their house and Reginald stepped in with a perverse smile on his face, it was easy to smile flirtatiously and allow her robe to slide off her shoulder. As he approached her, thoughts of her son went through her head. Rufus ShinRa always dressed down in white, hair like hers and eyes blue as the devil. Handsome but soft featured like she was, with the same penchants for bossing people around as his parents had. A man that was, despite all that power, as loyal to his employees as they were to him would rule Midgar and ShinRa Inc like his father never could. Her Turks would be in his hands, stepping out beside him and making feared him and revered. That man would be her son and would be the only man in her life who would not disappoint her.

Reginald touched her cheek and ran his thumb just beneath her ruined eye. "Sorry I'm late."

"Don't make me wait much more then."

He chuckled and followed her upstairs. "You're being generous today, Elloria."

Lady ShinRa smiled fondly at him. "Because I can finally prove to you how much I love this company and you."

"Well then, that's something you haven't striven for in a while. I won't be disappointed?" he asked playfully.

"I refuse to disappoint."

Yes, she loved her husband more than words could describe, more than she cared to admit. She just wished that he still loved her more than he loved his money…

l

l

Vincent opened his house to allow a new inhabitant in. this was the second time he'd allowed something to follow him home and he started to wonder if he really was lonely. Tseng toed off the too big shoes he'd gotten from the interns at the hospital before walking in confidently. Vincent shut the door and locked it. He'd told Sephiroth he'd return in the morning after he'd gotten some sleep, but he wasn't sure how plausible that was since he had one more child to get settled in. Tseng stood silently near the door, waiting further instructions from his savior. Vincent pinched the brigde of his nose wishing that he could just put Tseng to sleep and deal with him in the morning when he felt more up to it.

"You...have head ache? Yes?" Tseng asked.

"Ah that, how well do you speak Midgardian?"

"Enough to understand and…be understood, but it is hard because I think Wutain."

"I'll get you a translator piece in the morning when I go by the technical labs. Since you're going to be living with me, I want you to speak nothing but Midgar tongue. You're going to learn to read, write, and communicate in this language alone. The only time you will speak Wutaian is if you are alone with me or you have to translate for someone else. Am I understood?"

Tseng processed the order and shook his head. "You wish I give up the mother tongue?"

"No, I wish you to learn this tongue along side it. You have speak this tongue well in order to for you to be of use to ShinRa. Unless you want to go back to the Don's, it's imperative that you immerse yourself in this culture."

Tseng nodded. "This I understand. I will do as you say."

Vincent smiled and led him to the bathroom. "You'll have to sleep on the couch until I can make room for you, but at least it's softer than the floor. Let's get you cleaned up and do something with this hair."

Tseng followed Vincent's every instruction without question, but hesitated when the man told him to take off his clothes. He stood there uncomfortably, his eyes downcast. Vincent tilted his head.

"What's wrong?"

"That man, the Don, was not the only one before I was brought to this land. I am ashamed of this body."

Vincent offered a kind small and brought the boy over. "I'll leave until you get in, if it makes you more comfortable."

"Just turn your back?" he requested.

Vincent shrugged and turned around, too tired to question the child. He had to watch himself around the boy. He knew from the way the boy took the pain that that had not been the first time he had beaten. But being snatched into the slave trade was a whole different beast. There were so many important questions that he couldn't dare ask the boy. Did they hurt him? Had he been raped? How many times? How and who? What did he do to those who violated him? Or those who beat him? So many cruel and humiliating questions, Vincent was sure Tseng would shut down or worse become angry. The child knew how to kill, what clan had he haled from. Was he apart of the materia masters as he suspected, was he just some bastard child on the street, or worse what if he was a noble as Vincent's mother had been?

"You can turn round."

Vincent turned to find Tseng crouched low in the suds of the bath tub. He got on the floor near the tube and used the detachable shower head to spray warm water of that mop of hair. He ran his fingers through, mindful of the kinks and tangles.

"We may have to cut most of your hair."

"That will be fine. It's painful anyway."

"Well, lets at least attempt to wash it," Vincent muttered dropping shampoo on the boys head. He began to work it through the boy hair smiling as the boys eyes drooped tiredly.

"Can I ask a question?"

"What is it?"

"That boy Sephiroth, is he your son? I heard Hojo and that woman speak to him as if he were theirs."

"He is their son but, they gave up their parental rights to me. I feared for the child's safety so I took Sephiroth from them in exchange for my position among the Turks."

"You gave up your place for a child not yours?"

"Mm-hmm." Vincent didn't see the melancholy smile on Tseng's face.

"And you open your home to unwanted child?"

Vincent paused and looked at Tseng's face. Yes, there was a smile there but it was a sad smile and Vincent didn't know what to say or if the boy wanted him to say anything.

"My clan hated me…" Tseng whispered. "They called me yěshēng zhǒngzǐ , um, bastard...wild seed…because I was born from rape. My mother could not get rid of me once she gave birth to me. She dishonor the clan by keeping me. So one night, they execute her and took me to be raised as slave. I watch children my age learn the arts and secrets of our clan. Secrets I was forbidden to know. But one monk was kind to me. He taught me what others did not wish me know. I learned well. But…they find out. They beat me and the monk was blinded for telling secrets. I would have been killed too but I ran. I ran away to the capital and was taken in by…um…Bǎomǔ ?"

"Ah, a brothel owner."

"Yes, she thought me girl and meant to train me for work. I told her I was boy so she put me to house keeping work. I stay there for year. Then round eye man came to shop. He saw me, offered to buy me. Lady took the money, it was small fortune. He took me because he saw my eyes. I was pushed into slave trade. From there I was beaten by every hand I pass to because I would not yield to their desires. The last man that tried to….Qiáng jiān…violate, I cut out his eyes. No one wished to buy me because I would not be broken. Then that man bought me believing he could do what they could not. That's how you find me."

Vincent carefully rinsed the suds from Tseng's hair, his heart heavy. Wutains were proud, powerful, and nearly unbreakable. To hear this coming from a boy who was no more than twelve years old was heart breaking. He wanted to find every hand the boy had passed through and kill them all in cold blood. He ran his fingers gently through the now smooth hair the way he used to do Sephiroth's hair. The boy's posture relaxed having grown rigid from telling his tale. Tseng looked over his shoulder at him, his hair pushed away from his face.

"Am I worthy of your house, Vincent? I will understand if I am turned to the streets."

Vincent actually laughed at that. "If I didn't want you, I wouldn't have saved you. I'll tell you a secret. Every person in the Turks started out as something else. Some of us were privileged and got in on person merit, some of us were kidnapped out of our home because we showed potential, some of us were picked up off the streets because we were cut throat enough to be considered. But when this all started, we were nothing but kids looking for someone to guide us. The same is true for you also. I'm going to help you, and all I wish for in return is your loyalty. I want your word that you won't betray me, or the people who aid you."

Tseng shook his head. "I would not betray those who are kind to me. I promise I will never betray you and yours, come what may."

Vincent nodded. "Then you have nothing to worry about."

He washed the boy up, mindful of his wounds and wrapped him in a towel. Tseng dried himself and his own hair but flinched at his broken ribs. Vincent began pulling first aid materials from the cabinet including a cure materia for the boy's whip lashes. He held up the kit to the boy showing him there was no weapon.

"You'll let me tend to those, won't you?"

Tseng touched his tender side and nodded. Vincent had him lay across his bed and worked first to seal up the whip lashes so no more scaring would occurring. Viewing the map of scars, cuts, and welts on the boys skin, it was no wonder that he was adverse to allowing anyone to touch or see them. He hadn't realized how bad off it had been. He did his best with the ribs and bandaged them up before rubbing a strong smelling salve on the boys many scars. They may not fade completely but the least he could do was make them less noticeable. He rubbed it in taking the painful knots out of the boy's still developing muscles.

"Alright, I'll get you a shirt. You can sit up."

Tseng didn't move. Vincent's brows furrowed and he leaned down close to the boy hearing soft steady breaths coming for him. Vincent smiled and moved the boy enough to cover him and left him to sleep in the enormous bed. He opted to take the couch instead. Tseng had been through enough and he needed the rest more than Vincent did. He went out on to the patio and lit a cigarette, inhaling the nicotine and sighing deeply. He was tired, the hours of lost sleep were catching up on him making him slow and his body ache. Sephiroth was alright, Tseng was resting well, and everything was going fine…so what was keeping him from rest. Vincent sat down and watched the stars from his spot questioning himself. Why did he keep collecting charges? Having things to care about was the worst thing that could ever befall a Turk. Yet, he'd done it again, taken in a child who was not his problem out of some strange kindness that as a killer he shouldn't have had. Sephiroth and Tseng would be part of his future now...if he didn't kill himself on cigarettes and insomnia. What was he going to do? He chuckled to himself. Maybe he should take up Hojo's offer. The professor said he disliked him but that wouldn't stop him from helping and he reluctantly admitted that the man was the best scientist/doctor ShinRa had ever had. He tilted his head to the side and scratched his hair. Yeah, he'd pay the sly bastard a visit, even if it was just to get a prescription for sleeping pills.

A/N: Okay, sorry this didn't have much in it, but I wanted show the different reactions to Sephiroth doing something wrong and I wanted to touch a little on Tseng's past and Lady ShinRa before moving on to the Costa De Sol part. Trust me, all three of these things are very much plot relevant! . Also, almost done with the next chapters of Chanterelle and Crimson Sins. I really like doing multiple fics, helps me keep attention span. Anyway, next Episode: "You Must Really Like to Test…" Review and let me know what you think. I will continue to update quickly that way.


	6. Episode 5: You Must Really Like to Test

**A/N: **Quick warning, this chapter contains violence. and it may be sad for most of you who love the characters as much as i do. I cried a little when I wrote it but for the good stuff to happen. This had to happen first. those who have wondered how Cloud will enter in to this...well...Zack has to come first don't ya know! So after the next to chapters or so, there should be a time skip to Zack joining SOLDIER. In the mean time, enjoy the goodness and to flay me to hard for what I'm doing. next chapter is going to be "Grounded in Paradise" do in enjoy.

Note to Sanctumfw: wanna be my Mandarin beta? XD you've been helping alot.

**Walking Out on Destiny**

Episode 5: You Must Really Like to Test

l

l

"_Sephiroth."_

Sephiroth opened his eyes slowly and blinked at the starry skies around him. He felt weightless and content in this vast emptiness. Galaxies, asteroids, and comets passed him by. He smiled in wonder at all the heavenly bodies floating around him and he righted himself.

"_Its beautiful isn't?"_

Sephiroth nodded at the serene female voice. "This is space isn't it?"

"_This is my empire. All the lights of the sky under my command rule. I am queen of all of the abyss, and you are my young prince."_

"What?" He high-pitched whining that hurt his skull. Images of people of various shapes forms and species screamed at him making his ears ring. He saw fires, explosions, whole planets crumbling to dusts. His eyes opened watching various green spheres shoot across the universe from deteriorating planets. One lone light caught his eye because instead of green it was wrapped in white aiming for a lush planet. Suddenly he was wrapped in that light, hurtling through white clouds and feeling invincible. He smiled at the thrill of it and he lifted his head so he could see where he was headed. He saw land that was coming closer alarmingly fast, all snow and ice. He didn't feel the impact but he knew he had hit. Everything was black; he stood alone in darkness.

"_Time…is simultaneous, Sephiroth. I see you living in so many different lives that it took me a while to realize which one was the real you. The real Nightmare."_

Sephiroth jumped back when he saw his adult self standing menacingly in front of him. He looked down on him, his silver hair flowing gracefully behind him along with the tails of his leather trench coat. His gaze was cold and the smirk on his face held a madness that he could not understand in his young mind. A beautiful sword was held loosely in his grasp, extending far out away from his body. He lifted his swiftly, its blade turned in Sephiroth's direction and he brought it down making the boy wince and scream.

"_But you are not ready. Prove to me you are the one I seek. I want to see you spill the blood of this planet's guardians but first a test. Kill the one who shares the genes of the demon."_

"Why? Who are you, what do you want?"

"_This emotion filled world, this love you have found in the people around you is nothing but an illusion."_

"_Your friends, your so-called family, your life it self is a lie told by clever tongues. If you give in to such delusions, you will be abandoned."_

Suddenly, Genesis, tall and beautiful and much older, was standing there in a wine red coat a beautiful sword in his hand and a soft melancholy smile was on his face. Something was very wrong, his hair held slivers of grey and he seemed weary. A beautiful black wing protruded from his left shoulder and fluttered in an invisible wind, he reached out for Sephiroth and he tried to go to him but green tendrils swirled around the man and pulled him into darkness.

"_You will be hurt."_

Behind him Angeal had his back turned to him, a polished broadsword on his back, his hair straight and his muscles bulked more than they were now. He looked over his shoulder at him, his eyes pained and his smile apologetic. Sephiroth ran to him but stopped abruptly when an ivory white wing burst from the man's shoulder and he seemed to be in much pain. He fell forward, a slash blooming over his back and blood burst from his body. Sephiroth screamed his name and stumbled back, tears welling into his eyes.

"_You will be betrayed…and you will be killed."_

Sephiroth saw a figure running towards him. He was clad in all black clothes that was reminiscent of the SOLDIER uniforms. In his hand was a sword much like the one that had rested on Angeal's back, it made sparks as the tip dragged behind him. His skin was a beautiful sun kissed peach and his hair was golden like wheat fields. His eyes, god his eyes, burned like blue fire encased in ice. Sephiroth felt something strange in his chest about this blond man as he ran at him at full speed and slashed at him with the heavy blade in his gloved hands.

Sephiroth's eyes snapped open and he sat up clutching his stomach. He lifted his shirt finding no fatal slash there as he had thought there would be. He closed his eyes and laid back against his pillow, staring at the moon outside. The voice echoed in his mind.

"_My son, prove to me you are worthy of your birthright." _

I

I

Sephiroth was awakened early in the morning by an intern. Vincent had taken Tseng home the night before and promised to be back before testing but Sephiroth didn't see him anywhere in the room. The intern began to turn off the monitors and instructed him to get off the bed and started giving him rules and instructions to prepare him for the test. The boy glared at him, making the intern back off. He'd been doing these things all of his life, he knew what the damn rules were. Intern cleared his throat.

"Today, Doctor Lucrecia asks that you prepare yourself to fight," he said, handing Sephiroth a pair of combat fatigues. He averted his gaze when the boy shamelessly undressed. He gave him a shirt and fingerless gloves next.

"What sort of creature am I going against now?"

"A specimen from Professor Hollander's mirror project: Project G."

Sephiroth paused. "Hollander? That's Genesis's dad right?"

"I suppose if you wish to call him that. You are to face one of the creations in the SOLDIER simulator and prove which of you is superior and which of you still needs work."

"Seriously? I have to prove I'm superior to a spliced monster?" he shook his head. "She must really be mad at me."

"If its not saying too much, perhaps if you show some initiative today and do exceptionally well, then you can get back in their good graces."

Sephiroth shrugged. "I don't think I care anymore."

"If you say so, Sephiroth," the intern handed him heavy combat boots in which Sephiroth declined. He put on his own heavy hiking boots that he normally wore. Intern looked at him in confusion. "These are more suited for battle."

"And these are more suited for me, got a problem?"

"No," the intern said quickly.

He walked with the intern to the facility because the man felt the need to lead him there even though he knew damn well where it was. He'd been to the ShinRa Labs so much it was a second address. He walked in and was greeted by a manic Lucrecia. She came up to him, quickly placing a thermometer in his mouth and scribbling on her clipboard.

"You're late Sephiroth," she said pulling the thermometer back out again and examining it. "102.5 as always."

"Am not," he said indignantly.

She held her watch up at him and he groaned. It was only by two minutes. "Remember if you're early you're on time if your on time your-"

"Late, yeah I know."

"They've already brought the Project G specimen in," she checked his blood pressure quickly as she could. "The plan was changed, it's going to be basic sword combat and hand to hand and I'm not so sure you're ready for that. We have yet to cover real hand to hand in our usual tests. Once you encounter the enemy you make sure you are the first to attack. I want you to take your time, do your best. There's a lot riding on today so mediocrity is not an option."

Sephiroth nodded quietly.

"Blood Pressure normal," she murmured. "You're good to go. The intern said he checked your toxicity levels and said you were fine so I expect no excuses or failure."

"Yes, ma'am."

Lucrecia sighed and looked from side to side. She leaned close and whispered to him hoping no one heard. "You want to make me proud, then prove to me you're the better SOLDIER, understand?"

He gave her a surprised look but before he could say anything Lucrecia left him with the other interns. He sighed and took a seat. He spied Vincent standing in the observation room next to Hojo. They appeared to be conversing about something until Lucrecia came in; then they looked to him. Vincent smiled at him encouragingly and mouthed "be careful" from behind the glass. that was the last thing Sephiorth saw before everything went dark in the room and he could no longer see the observation room. He saw static first then felt a rush of air. He heard seagulls and he could even smell ocean air. It was Junon. His vision cleared as he sat atop the canon feeling the soft breeze comb through his hair and he sighed. This was a perfect place t fight, somewhere he knew well. He stood up and turned , his eyes searching for his opponent. The AI controlling the simulator came through and echoing everywhere as he walked along the Junon Cannon.

"ShinRa Inc would like to welcome you to the SOLDIER 1st Class: Level 15 simulator. This test will measure comprehensive knowledge of the standardized broad sword and hand to hand combat. Your fields of strategic reasoning will be tested as well. Remember, this simulation is designed to give real life sensations through microscopic nanobots that are being filtered into the air. Loss of limb is possible while testing and sometimes decapitation occurs, but try to remember this is only a test. ShinRa Inc is not responsible for heart attacks, strokes, seizures, and mental breakdowns that my occur in the test. Please be aware that if such a thing happens, the release form signed by you or your CO will prevent all legal action on your part. Do enjoy yourself."

"What the fuck?" Sephiroth said glancing at the sky.

"Please continue to downtown Junon. Your opponent has already entered the testing zone, do not keep them waiting."

"O...kay..." Sephiroth continued onward. No matter how many times he did this, that AI freaked him the hell out.

"You are now approaching Main Street. Remember, once combat is initiated subjects must remain in combat until loss of life occurs. "

"What?"

"Simulated loss of life."

"It's alright, Sephiroth. No one is going to die here. we will pull out of the test before it gets too bad off."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes at Lucrecia's words. "Yeah right..."

He walked down the quiet streets seeing a stray cat here and a wondering old woman there. He could see some people in their homes eating or watching television. This pretty good ambience he had to admit. Suddenly, his nerves lit up and the hair on his arms raised. He didn't react immediately to the feeling but his gut was telling him that he was in the same area as his opponent. He kept his stride slow and steady not giving away that he already knew where his opponent was. He waiting, looking around at the various windows until his ears picked up on displaced air. He turned and blocked the sword strike with his own and his eyes widened when his sight was filled with ginger highlighted hair and his nose with fresh grass and open land. He blinked into smoldering purple eyes and shook his head disbelievingly.

"Genesis?"

His normally cheerful friend didn't respond. Sephiroth pushed him back and watched him land gracefully crouched like the cat he likened to. Sephiroth took a step back not knowing what to do with this situation. Genesis changed hands with his sword and pushed himself into a charge. Sephiroth blocked it and did his best to push Genesis back but realized his friend was much faster and much more skilled than he had originally thought. He actually had to fight to keep from getting hurt but was concerned that he would harm Genesis. He blocked, parried and dodged Genesis well planned blows. Something was so very wrong with the redhead. He didn't respond to any of Sephiroth's and had such a blankness in his eye that it gave Sephiroth a chill. The blade of Genesis's sword grazed his cheek and in reaction Sephiroth kicked the boy in his chest knocking him back.

"First blood - Project G."

Vincent's head whipped at Lucrecia. "What the hell is this, Lucrecia? That's his friend!"

She only looked at him and continued to monitor battle. Hojo offered an explanation. "You knew this would eventually happen. Jenova Project or Project S was not the only project in production. Project G which was first instituted by your father was also in production and we all agreed that they would have to be tested against each other since they are both after the same goal."

"That is Sephiroth's only friend, Hojo!"

"If you will not let us do our job Vincent, I will have to ask you to leave," Hojo said plainly as if there was nothing wrong about the situation. "If Sephiroth does not win this, he will have to be taken out of your care. You should be more worried about that."

Vincent growled and looked back at the screen. "Sephiroth won't hurt him. If you knew anything about him, then you would know that Sephiroth couldn't hurt anyone he even remotely cared about. He'd lose first."

Lucrecia looked up from the screen with a worried look on her face. "Are you saying that he is not trying to the best of his abilities right now?"

"Of course not!" he spat. "You've put him against the only friend he has. He's only going to keep himself alive without hurting Genesis!"

Lucrecia looked thoughtful. "Then our project would not be superior. No, that cannot happen Vincent. You may not understand what rides on today but I do. Sephiroth needs to perform at standard or we will lose him. I won't have it." She went to the control panel and typed her access code in.

"Welcome, Dr. Lucrecia Crescent."

"Initiate full use of aggression enhancement chemicals. Release 2.3 gallons into area at moderate intervals."

"Understood."

Vincent gave a confused look.

"We've created several pheromone like chemicals that enhance aggression and blood lust in both subjects," Hojo explained. "We use them when some subjects are more disinclined to test than others."

Vincent shook his head angrily. "You're going to make them kill each other."

"They won't die, Vincent," she said gently. "The simulator will stop if one of them is seriously hurt."

"But they won't!" he snapped.

Sephiroth didn't know what was happening. He smelled something strange in the air and it made him feel heady. He back handed Genesis who in turn circled and roundhouse him in the face. His lip bust at the impact and he licked it to clear it away. The sudden smell and taste of it made him angry. He looked at Genesis and saw red in his vision. His pupils dilated and could see everything moving differently. The redhead stood out like a bloody angel and when he came at him Sephiroth wanted nothing more than to ruin him. He grabbed Genesis by the back of his head, his fingers tangling into his hair. He slammed Genesis's head into one of the walls hard as his strength would allow and threw him away like a ragdoll. Genesis growled feral like and attacked, his sword barely missing Sephiroth's vitals. He didn't even pause when Sephiroth's blade began to slash his clothes and skin. He didn't stop for pain and neither did the other boy. Sephiroth actually smirked, enjoying seeing his opponent, his clothes soaked with his own blood. He didn't even realize he was the same.

He ran at the redhead sword raised. They clashed, sparks flying around them like fireworks. Genesis dropped and knocked Sephiroth off of his feet and jumped on him to stab him. Sephiroth grabbed the blade, the metal digging into his flesh as he presented himself from being stabbed. Genesis licked the blood from Sephiroth's lip, his eyes crazed and his smirk feral. Sephiroth let out a laugh without knowing what was so funny. He shoved the Genesis off him using the sword as leverage and flipped to his feet. The redhead was on him before he was completely on his feet. Thrust the sword into Sephiroth's side making him an animalistic growl fall from his lips. Genesis was unable to pull the sword from the other boy's side and was grabbed by his throat and lifted off his Conversed feet. Sephiroth held him there, forsaking his own sword and pulling the blade from his side. He twirled it in his hand drew it back. Genesis struggled to get out of his grasp, kicking Sephiroth enough to break his ribs. The silver haired boy didn't even flinch. He smirked and squeezed the boy's throat harder making it impossible for Genesis to continue his struggles. He reared the sword back and thrust it forward barely hearing Vincent's voice shout for him to stop.

"...Seph...?" Genesis choked out in shock. Blood poured from his mouth and his eyes were their beautiful calm blue. Those beautiful serene blue eyes met Sephiroth's wild green ones. Sephiroth shook his head, the high coming down as he looked at the blood running from Genesis lips. Some dark side of him thought it was beautiful, while the rest of him, began to panic. Sephiroth, not knowing what else to do, removed the sword drawing a pained scream from the redhead. He cradled the boy to him as pain from his injuries began to burst out all over him. He cringed and tears rolled down his face.

"Genesis!" he screamed. "What did i do? What happened? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Part one of test concluded. Project S has been victorious. Wonderful job, have a nice day."

Lucrecia sighed contently at the computer's announcement and nodded for the interns to go and help her son and the other project. "Sephiroth has performed beyond all expectation! Without proper skill in sword or hand to hand he's performed beautifully. Congratulations , Vincent. Appears I was wrong, he has been excelling in your care."

Vincent didn't even realized he'd raised his hand until Hojo caught his hand. He blinked and looked at the professor, his crimson eyes blazing and his hand trembling. He snatched his arm away from Hojo, glaring at them both as he left to go check on Sephiroth. Hojo watched him go and looked at his hand remembering the trembling in the man's hand. If he had let the gunman strike, he was sure his wife would not have been so beautiful anymore.

Vincent went inside the dome finding Sephiroth screaming to be let go. The interns were placing an unconscious Genesis on a stretcher and wheeling him away. Sephiroth threw off one of the interns and tried to kick the other. He was screaming Genesis's name wanting nothing more than to be by the boys side. Vincent went and apprehended Sephiroth from behind, using his own strength to hold the powerful boy back.

"Let me go, Vincent! Please! I killed him, i know i did! Please i have to help him!"

"Sephiroth stop it!" Vincent ordered. His voice dropped. "Please, Genesis will be alright, I know he will and you know it too. He'll be okay but he won't like it if you keep hurting yourself. You need to be checked out. You're hurt badly."

"Vincent, he's going to die...i know he is," Sephiroth cried. He went limp in Vincent's hold.

"He won't. Nothing will happen to him. Just let them help him, okay."

Sephiroth turned in Vincent's grasp and sobbed against the man's blazer. "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! I never wanted to hurt him!"

"I know," Vincent whispered resting his cheek on Sephiroth's head. "I know. It's not your fault. It's not your fault."

l

l

Angeal nearly tripped over himself getting through the labs. When he'd received word from Professor Hollander that Genesis and Sephiroth had been severely injured during a lab test, he'd disobeyed his CO's orders and struck out to the lab's infirmary. When he found them, he nearly fell to his knees. Genesis had an oxygen mask over his face pumping some strange substance into his lungs. His body was a mess of scars and a large bandages were wrapped around his torso with a small amount of blood that had soaked through. Sephiroth was in the bed next to him, he looked sedated and tired even in sleep. His glorified silver hair was matted with blood and dirt and his body was also full of bruises and cuts. his side was patched up tightly and his cheek was covered in gauze. He looked between them, nearly crying. He hadn't known Sephiroth for more than a few days but damn it if it didn't hurt to see him there so lifeless.

"What...what happened?"

"They damn near killed each other," a bitter voice said.

Angeal turned to see Vincent by an open window, blowing smoke. He looked drained and very old for someone in their thirties. Angeal joined him at the window quietly and leaned against it, not wishing to look at his friends anymore.

"How...how did it happen?"

"A test," Vincent scoffed. "They didn't tell me that Genesis was Project G. I was so stupid, I should've made the obvious connection, but I thought only Hojo and Lucrecia were the only ones sick enough to use their own kid in an experiment."

Angeal was quiet. He didn't know what to do or say to the man to make this better. He was Genesis's best friend and was powerless to stop him from being hurt by his father's ambitions. He knew exactly how Vincent felt but he didn't know what to say to show the man that he didn't suffer alone. Not when everything was falling apart.

"You knew?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, sir," he said honestly. "I didn't know they would pit them against each other, but I knew because Genesis knew. He tells me everything. You'd think by now, I'd be used to seeing him like this, but," Angeal's voice broke a bit. "I..."

Vincent put out the cigarette butt. "It never gets easier. It wears you out knowing that while you've saved him from the most of it, you haven't saved him from the worst of it."

Angeal nodded and buried his head in his arms. "I get so lost on what to do when he comes to me broken, beaten, hardly knowing who he is."

"And the best you can do is make him laugh, and make him happy, make him know that there's life outside the testing."

"And make him know that there are things for him other than pain..."

Vincent rested his head on his hand, the headache pounding. "I don't know what to do with this. I don't know how to fix what's happened here. though they will probably both be healed in a few days...how do you heal the mind. How do you let them know what they've done to each other wasn't their fault."

Angeal gave a pitiful laugh. "You're asking me, sir? I'm just some kid who was lucky enough to go through the experimentation _once_. I was a dud, so I wasn't bothered anymore. I was hoping against hope the Genesis would be too, but where one of us fails, the other one always succeeds. We've always been like that. Mr. Valentine?"

"Just Vincent."

"Vincent then...I think, what you should do for Sephiroth is just say with him until the wounds heal. That way, the scaring won't be so bad."

Vincent looked over his shoulder at Sephiroth's unconscious form. "That's all I can do, isn't it?"

"That's all we can hope to do. You need sleep, sir. I can watch over them for tonight. You should go home for a while."

It took a lot to draw his eyes away from Sephiroth but he nodded and got his coat. "Look after them, make sure no one else comes in here that isn't supposed to. If anyone objects to you being here, tell them _I_ said you were authorized."

Angeal stood at attention and saluted. "Yes, sir. Rest well, sir."

The older man ruffled his hair making him swat at him. "Just don't make yourself sick over them."

Vincent left the lab infirmary feeling older than he was. The fatigue was getting to him and he was dead on his feet. He didn't even trust himself to drive at this point. He wondered the halls of the lab heading toward the elevator. His vision was blurry and his head was spinning. It took nearly an hour to navigate the ShinRa tower in order to get out and wave down a cab. He leaned against the cab window, his eyes falling shut. He didn't even noticed someone getting in the cab with him.

"You're home Vincent," he heard a gentle voice say. "Don't worry, sir. I'll get him inside and thank you very much."

He groggily opened his eyes, unable to focus on anything around him. somewhere at the back of his mind, he was sure something was amiss but not enough o warn him of real danger. However, he was too tired to act on that worry and his limbs felt like there was no strength left in them. Soft, caring hands aided him in standing and he heard the jingling of his keys being pulled from his pocket. The cool air of his house met him and he gratefully sighed. He heard a giggle and he was aided in going to his bedroom. Vincent made a contented sound when his body touched his bed. He was asleep as soon as his head touched his pillow. He flinched when a sharp pain went into his arm but didn't rouse.

Tseng dried his hair as he came out of the shower a little quicker than he had planned. He'd heard the door open and knew it was Vincent but he heard a second voice. He turned the shower off as soon as he heard so that they wouldn't know he was there. he shut the lights off and peaked out the cracked bathroom door with narrowed grey eyes. He saw a woman with long chestnut hair leaving Vincent's room and pocketing a needle. He pulled Vincent's knife from beneath the towels. He'd been keeping it on him since the day he had been rescued and never went anywhere around the house without. He grasped it firmly and watched the woman shut the door with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry, Vincent, but you don't know what's good for you anymore."

Tseng, not liking her tone, stepped out of the bathroom positive that this woman had no combat experience. He looked up at her as innocently as a boy his age should be. Lucrecia blinked in surprise and smiled.

"Well, hello there," she said leaning over with both hands on her thighs."You're so cute! I thought Sephiroth was the only child he had here."

"Is Vincent all right?" Tseng asked in a sweetened tone. "He's been very tired lately."

"Oh I know! That's why i gave him something to help him sleep! You'll take care of him while he rests?" she said ruffling his hair and walking toward the door. "I left my number on the table, you'll call me if anything happens."

"Who are you ma'am?" he asked softly.

"Oh, how silly of me! I'm Lucrecia, a very good friend of Vincent's."

Tseng nodded and waved at her. "Goodbye, Mrs. Lucrecia."

Once the door shut, Tseng ran into Vincent's room and climbed onto the man's bed. He turned the unconscious man over. Vincent didn't even flinch. Tseng run his two fingers down one of Vincent's arm and then the other. He found the needle prick and leaned close to it, smelling the skin there. He knew this smell and knew that given a couple of hours, Vincent would be awake and not rested at all. He hoped off the bed and covered the man up. He grabbed a good bit of Vincent's cash and left a note on the man's night stand and took off from the house, locking it tight.

After several detours, and getting lost every now and then, he came to a small Wutain community within Midgar that sold the things he needed. He'd bought as much as the money he'd snatched would allow and took a cab back in order to accommodate all of it. The driver was nice enough to help him get everything inside and he tipped the man for his service. He went into the kitchen and got started on what he remembered would help Vincent. First thing was first, to throw away any artificial and packaged food. He had to get any and everything out of the house that was toxic to his care-takers health. The chemical that had been injected into the gunman would only react badly. He looked at the cigarettes on the counter top and pulled on from the package. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent deeply. His eyes snapped open and he tossed the cigarette in the sink dousing them in water before throwing them in the trash. He snooped out every pack Vincent had around the house and tossed it. He replaced them with an organic Wutain blend and sat them on the night table beside the gunman and left to get to work in the kitchen.

Vincent opened his eyes slowly and realized he was well rested. He was slightly frustrated since it was now nighttime and he didn't remember how long he'd been a sleep. He meant to have only taken a nap. However, the frustration faded when he smelled the sweet and tangy smell of his mother's cooking which was odd since the woman had been dead for years now. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen, the sight made him smile gently. Tseng had his hair pinned up in a sloppy bun and was standing on a step stool in front of the stove. He tossed his concoction around in a small wok that once belonged to Vincent's mother and poured a substantial amount of sauce over it making it sizzle. Without turning around, Tseng addressed Vincent.

"I hope you're not angry. I throw way all your cigarettes and replace them with Wutain brand. Also, I wiped down everything and anything you've touched. I throw away all your food save for the unpackaged meat and bought groceries from stands in the Wutai Community. Your cigarettes, they are from ShinRa?"

"Yes, they were."

"I have a request," he tossed the wok again. "Do not smoke them anymore, please use the ones I bought."

Vincent looked at the boy in confusion for a moment. He noticed his place was spotless and lot of the air fresheners and the like he had bought on ShinRa discount were missing. They had been replaced by candles and incense. He went to the fridge and sure enough, all of his food had been replaced, including his snacks. Tseng continued without a hint that he was worried about the repercussions of this.

"I hope you do not mind, but I put a bowl of herbs on your stand and lit a candle underneath. I had to make sure you slept, but I did not intend to have you sleep so long."

"How many hours has it been?" Vincent asked groggily.

"It has been 85 hours and 50 minutes."

"What?"

"As I said, I underestimated your weariness and the herb affect."

"Veld-"

"Has been here several times to check on you. I told him you were sick and needed rest. He has set up mission in Costa de Sol for you, Sephiroth and friends. You leave tomorrow morning."

"And Sephiroth?"

"He is in his room. He came home two days ago, fully healed. He is not happy, but he is not depressed anymore. Still, I think you should see him. Genesis is at home with Angeal. He has also healed. he and Angeal have come and aided me with taking care of house and helped with Sephiroth until he start helping himself. He and Genesis are not really talking. I make them food as gratitude. Are you well, Vincent?"

Vincent had the urge to yell at the boy for taking this into his own hands, but seeing as how everything was in meticulous working order, he couldn't fuss. Tseng had single-handedly taken over the household and gave him time to rest and recover. For once, in a long while, he felt energetic and well rested. He went to Tseng who tensed a little, expecting to be struck. Vincent saw this and chose to put a hand on the boys shoulder and squeeze it in gratitude.

"Xiè xiè," he whispered.

Tseng smiled a bit, having never been thanked and watched the man leave the kitchen with the new brand of cigarettes. He wondered if he should tell him about the doctor being the one to have brought him in and the synthetic adrenaline shot that had been slipped into him, his cigarettes and most of the food he personally ate. He shook his head. He decided it was best not to give the man anything else to worry about. His guardian and gone through enough over the span of three days. A lesser man would've cracked.

l

l

A/N: YAY, Tseng is useful. Lol, how many people thought he was totally gonna ninja-sassinate Lucrecia? XD anyway next chapter coming soon. your reviews help so much and inspire me to keep going quickly. Please continue to leave your comments and keep me on the go. Saturday or Sunday confirmed that Chanterelle will be updated and if not Crimson Sins will definitely be updated. Next, we go to Costa De Sol. PS: sorry about any mistakes. they aren't Pokémon so I can't catch em all!'


	7. Omake: Mother's Day Special!

_For all the women who have the honor and blessing to be called mother, this is for you!_

l

l

**Walking Out On Destiny – Bonus**

Mother's Day Special

l

l

**Lucrecia Crescent-Hojo- **_2 years ago_

Lucrecia typed away at her computer, her head aching with all the work that needed to be done. Hojo was on his own, working with Sephiroth under Vincent's annoyingly watchful eye. Ah well, she didn't care today. She had a lot to do.

"You did well, tests are up to standard. You may leave."

"Finally, hey Uncle Vince, I'll catch up!"

Lucrecia's focus remained on screen when Sephiroth came over to her desk. He watched her curiously with his hands behind his back.

"Say, Dr. Lucrecia?"

"Yes, Sephiroth?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Um," he licked his lips nervously. "I've got my journal for you."

"Thank you, just leave it on that pile there alright?"

Sephiroth did as he was told and was going to walk off but impulse made him turn around. He quickly pecked Lucrecia on the cheek and ran away as fast as he could with his face ablaze. Lucrecia sat there dumb founded and watched him leave with Vincent. She touched her cheek, it still tingling from the sloppy kiss that most children do. She paused when she caught herself smiling a bit. Shaking it off, she turned back to the computer and found herself startled to see a stuffed bear sitting on top of Sephiroth's journal. It held an iris bloom with the words "To A Mother Like No Other" scribbled on its tiny tummy. She picked it up and attentively touched the petals of the flowers. Her eyes closed as she breathed in soft scent of her favorite flower.

"My dear," Hojo said as he placed tea on her desk. "You have something in your eye."

She blinked and flinched when a tear rolled down her cheek. "Its nothing!" she wiped it away. "I just…I'm just tired. Just tired, Kanaye."

Hojo snorted. "Sure, that's exactly what it is."

l

l

**Gillian Hewely** – _Present Day_

Gillian waved at the mail man as he struggled with a package for her. He was getting older now and should've really retired but he always complained about who would replace him. After all, all the younglings were running off to Midgar. She bit into a Dumb Apple and wondered if she should make some jam for her son, or if SOLDIER allowed those kind of care packages. She'd ask him the next time he called. The poor mail man carried the package to her with a tired smile.

"This bad boy's for you, Mrs. Hewely!"

"For me? Oh my, what has Angeal sent me this time?" she wondered, opening her door for the man. He sat it on the table and she gave him a tip for all the hard work. "Thank you!"

"No problem! Just tell that boy there is a such a thing as a weight limit out here!" he joked.

She smiled sweetly and walked around the table wondering what could be in the package. It was almost as big as she was. In all her motherly calm, she was excited as she took the card off the top and read it.

"Happy mother's Day to the only real woman in my life."

She laughed at that. His father had taught him that no matter how many girlfriends he'd have they would always just be girls compared to his mother. She curiously ripped off the paper and opened the box and gasped at what was inside. She peeled back the cardboard which came off easily and smiled sweetly. It was a large piece of Materia carved in the image of her, a child Angeal, and her late husband. She felt the tears come to her eyes as she looked at the image of her husband and cried happily touching the man's face.

"Thank you, Angeal…" she whispered lovingly. "I love that silly boy!"

l

l

**Ilfana Gast – **_Two Years Later_

Ilfana yawned and sat up in bed. A sweet glorious scent filled the room and hand tugged her from her rest. "Darling?"

She got out of bed to find the source of it and found her darling husband standing with their two year old daughter. They moved to the side and showed a large breakfast with her favorite flowers as the center piece. Aerith held up a crayon drawing of her with the words "Hapi Momy Day." She laughed and picked up the little girl and kissed her husband.

"My two darlings!"

"Happy Mother's Day, honey," Gast said hugging her gently.

Aerith interrupted the sweet moment. "Can we eats nows! I'm hungwy!"

They both laughed and sat at the table.

l

l

**Alina Strife – **_10 years later_

Alina cleaned Cloud's cuts and bruises with anticeptic. "Cloud, what were you thinking?"

He quietly shrugged.

"You know not to go into the Lockheart's garden! That little monster of a girl they have and her friends always do this to you when you get too close! I'm going to have a talk with her father. Makes no sense for a girl to act like that!"

Cloud shook his head. "She only did cause she said I was stealing."

"Stealing, what do you mean?"

"We don't have much money so Mrs. Lockheart said I could go into her garden today."

"What the hell for, Cloudy?"

He hoped off the stool and opened his little backpack, holding up beautiful, yet damaged flowers to her. "I picked them for you, mom. For mother's day…"

She looked at the flowers, petunias were her favorite. "Oh Cloudy" she hugged him to her, being mindful of his injuries. "The greatest gift on mother's day is to have you call me mom."

l

l

**Lady ShinRa –** _Present Day_

Lady ShinRa wiped her mouth and exited her private bathroom. This whole pregnancy thing was the bane of her existence. Stupid morning sickness. She stepped into her office and nearly jumped out of her skin when her eyes were assaulted by color. Flowers, candies, giant cards, and stuffed animals filled the room. Her ceiling was littered with balloons and a banner hung over her desk that said "Happy Mother's Day to Our Beloved Lady." At the edge of the banner, scribbled in crude handwriting, were the words "And Congrats on the Brat!"

She slapped her palm against her forehead and laughed. "You imbeciles!" she shouted though laughter broke the harshness of it.

Vincent, Veld, Nobel, Dante, Tsuki, and Melitta were hovering around her door. They all jumped when Lady ShinRa opened the door. She glared at them though they could see it cracking into a reluctant smile. They looked at each other almost guiltily and waited. She leaned against the doorway.

"Well come on in. I can't eat all this junk myself! Get in here, ya silly bastards!"

l

l

**Vincent Valentine –**_Present Day_

Vincent didn't know what to make of it when he walked through the door of his home. His house was filled with the scent of fresh grilled steaks and vegetables. A fine bottle of wine sat in ice on the table and gifts were piled on the kitchen counter. Cid, Veld, Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal stood there with a sign that read "Happy Mother's Day Vinny!" while trying not crack into smiles. Vincent's eye twitched. What the fuck?

"Happy Mother's Day, Daddy Vincent," Genesis said teasingly.

Cid couldn't hold it and burst out laughing. Angeal slapped a hand over his mouth, Sephiroth nearly dropped the sign and Veld lost it. Vincent shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Whose idea was this one?"

They all pointed towards the kitchen. Tseng peeked over the presents piled high in the kitchen, his eyes glinting mischievously. Vincent eyed him with a blank stare. Sephiroth went over to him snickering. He took Vincent's briefcase and smiled at him. "You deserve this more than anybody Vincent."

"Yeah!" Genesis exclaimed. "So come on, go take the damn bubble bath I worked so hard to set up for you. I managed to con Angie into buying Wutai Snap Dragon oil. You are going to get in there and bask in it, dammit!"

A soft smile crept to his features and he gave in. "Alright, just let me get some clothes from my room to change into."

"Alright, but you got five minutes to get in that tub, or I get to strip ya, Daddy Vincent! I totally called it!"

Vincent shook his head and made his way to his room. He took out a chrysanthemum that was carefully wrapped in his back and placed it in a vase near a picture of a elegant, gorgeous Wutain woman. She had a secret smile on her face that told the world she knew something you didn't. He lit incense and placed there, smiling at the picture.

"You should be here, you'd love them. Happy Mother's day," he whispered touching the woman's face. "I love you…"

The End.


	8. Episode 6: Grounded in Paradise Part 1

**Walking Out on Destiny**

Episode 6: Grounded in Paradise: Tide Ridin'

l

l

"I demand that this evaluation be stricken from the record!" Hollander raged.

President ShinRa rolled his eyes and leaned back in the board room chair. Lady ShinRa placed a hand on his thigh to sooth the irritation she could sense building from her husband. Around him sat Scarlet, Heidegger, Reeve, Cid (albeit sleeping), Vincent and Veld, and Head of the ShinRa Science department Professor Gast. Lucrecia, Hojo, and Hollander were standing in the presentation area arguing and trying to prove who was right and who was wrong.

"President, sir, the evaluation went according to all bi-laws and obviously the Jenova Project came out on top. You have to understand that no matter what the argument both subjects performed superbly but it is clear that Sephiroth was the victor. I implore you, this should not be the topic of discussion," Lucrecia pleaded.

Hollander huffed and slammed his hand on the desk. "The point is that enhanced chemicals were pumped into the testing zone halfway through the evaluation. It's on record that Dr. Crescent used her own authorization code to control the outcome!"

"You accuse her of cheating? Is this true, Doctor?" Reginald asked.

Lucrecia stood tall, unashamed. "Yes, I did so. The reason I did is because our subject was reluctant to continue the test. A variable came into play that none of us had counted on, the subjects have been in contact with each other before the test."

"Been in contact?" Scarlet asked curiously.

"They were friends, Mr. President," Vincent interjected. "Genesis and Sephiroth had just met each other during the SOLDIER exam. They had become friends and that was the reason for Sephiroth's reluctance to fight him. He didn't want to hurt him."

Scarlet laughed. "Oh my, are you saying that the subjects have emotional limitations?"

Vincent's eyes narrowed. "They are human, despite popular belief, Scarlet."

"Due to direct contact with Sephiroth on a daily basis, Commander Valentine has extensive knowledge on the inner workings of the subject's mind. He would know why he presented such hesitation," Lucrecia admitted with no small amount of reluctance. "What was done was necessary."

"That proves that the good Doctor is dishonest. She would have done anything not to have Project S shut down. I level to you that because she was the host mother of Sephiroth, she is irrational and not suitable to continue work on Jenova project!"

Lucrecia gritted her teeth. Her voice low and no longer the sweet soft melody everyone was use to. "If you are implying that I am unfit to be on this project simply because I am Sephiroth's mother need I remind you that not only did I put an unborn child at risk but my own life? If you need more proof then you can go over the maternity journals that chronicle every single thing I've under gone for this project and then tell me that I am not suitable!"

Hojo placed a calming hand on his wife's shoulder. She lowered her head and stormed out of the room muttering "I refuse to continue this pointless argument." Hollander gave a triumphant smirk knowing he'd beaten her by upsetting her. He glowered at Hojo who had taken over and knew he'd win this argument. He was the better scientist and that was all there was to it.

Professor Gast sighed. "This is getting us nowhere, Hollander. You say the results of this test should be null and void because of the introduction of outside chemicals in order to force performance. That is an understandable request." His eyes cut to Hojo who adjusted his glasses patiently then at Vincent who seemed ready to leave from this squabbling. "Commander Valentine?"

"Yes, professor?" he was surprised to be addressed in this again.

"You say that from your observations, and I very much trust a Turk's attention to detail, that Genesis and Sephiroth are becoming good friends and that you don't believe Sephiroth wished to fight Genesis."

"No, sir."

"I see," he looked at Hollander. "Then tell me, why it is that Genesis was able to perform. Going over the surveillance, it seemed that Genesis did respond to seeing Sephiroth. Why is it that despite the previous acquaintance, Project G did not hesitate to attack Project S?"

"Why indeed." Hojo murmured

"Because Genesis knows that his life depends on this project and something as petty as friendship is not worth losing his freedom and livelihood!" Hollander offered.

"I have evidence that that is not true, Professor Gast."

Hollander nervously cut his eyes at Hojo as he adjusted his glasses. Hojo presented Professor Gast with a file and stood back respectfully.

"Professor, my interns who treated Genesis's injuries called me in for help. Genesis proved to have no memory of the fight between he and Sephiroth save for the moment he lost. Once told of the test, he was genuinely remorseful and showed a severe emotional reaction. He cried, sir. I believe he was under the influence of mind altering drugs."

Projessor Gast continued to look over the files for a moment then passed it to the President. "Everything Professor Hojo says is true."

Reginald passed the file to Lady ShinRa with a bored expression. She looked over the file carefully and nodded to her husband.

"Well, Professor Hollander, Professor Hojo, it seems that in your bout of competition you have both ruined the results of this evaluation. You will reconvene in three months, retest without use of chemical enhancement. If we have to do this again, I'll scrap both projects or find someone better to lead them!"

Hollander winced while Hojo remained silent. Lady ShinRa raised her hand. "Also, Professor Hojo, I believe its high time you took a vacation."

"Excuse me, Lady ShinRa?"

"You and Dr. Lucrecia need a break. I hear that Vincent here is going off on a mission in a few hours to Costa de Sol, why not hitch a ride with them and be gone. When you come back, you can return with fresh eyes of your situation." She almost laughed at the twin looks she received from both Hojo and Vincent. Her amusement didn't last long as a wave of nausea hit her. "Oh my, excuse me."

All stood as she did and they waited for her to leave before sitting again. Lady ShinRa ran to the bathroom as quickly as she could, barely making it to before all she'd eaten came up in a rush. She gagged and cursed as her stomach heaved each and every last thing that was within it. She sat next to it indignantly and rubbed her abdomen.

"Oh you little bastard," she whispered. "Haven't even popped you out yet and you're already trying to kill me."

She was about to get up when she heard sobbing in the stall near her. Trying to retain some poise, she got up and straightened her clothing. She washed her mouth out first before knocking on the stall next to hers. "Are you alright in there?"

A few sniffles and hiccups before a semi-steady voice answered. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Lucrecia? Darling is that you in there?"

"Oh, it's you Elloria." She opened the door and came out, her eyes red. "You're not supposed to see me like this."

"I'd hate you more if you weren't like this. Though I wonder what got you all riled up."

"Elloria, we've been steady friends ever since I came out of the science academy, yes?"

Lady ShinRa made a noncommittal sound. She didn't like or dislike the woman but propriety required her to hear what the woman had to say.

"What happened in there really burned me. I've put all I have into this project only to have everything taken away from me. Sephiroth is not even in my care yet I am to blame when something goes wrong. I regret even using my own child in this experiment simply because I'm being held responsible by default!"

Lady ShinRa shrugged. "Well it isn't as if you put the effort into being Sephiroth's mother."

"If I did then they would see it as weakness. I have so much in my life that is thanks to this project, why does everyone hold it against me that I chose my career! I took the road less traveled; surely you of all women should know what it's like."

"Oh yes, I do," she laughed. "But that's the price you pay. I chose not to be a trophy wife and become involved in what was my bread and butter, and because of it, I've had broken bones, my pelvis crushed, my brains nearly blown out, Mako poisoning, my husband cheating, and the hate of all women who dream of being where I am today. In exchange for all that I have wonderful home, a group of people who love me, money, power, respect, and soon a son of my own. Set backs are a part of this life for women who are the wives of someone greater than them, Lucrecia. Sometimes the decisions we make are ones that make people we don't even know hate and envy us."

Lucrecia nodded and wiped her eyes. "I want my son back. I want to be able to do all that I could not thanks to Vincent's meddling."

Lady ShinRa narrowed her eyes. "You do what you have to do, but I'll tell you this. You're a woman of ShinRa meaning you get away with damn near anything in this company. But just make sure you don't step foot in my territory."

"Oh? And I suppose Vincent is your territory?"

Lady ShinRa brushed her hair behind her ear. "He was mine before he was yours Lucrecia. Keep your needles and pins to yourself. You find away to get Sephiroth back without stepping on mine or Scarlet's toes then you'll be fine."

"I don't plan on doing anything to Vincent. Despite what you all believe, I do care about him but just like you, Elloria, I don't like people to get in the way of my goals."

"Well then, I suppose we'll see what happens. Take a vacation Lucrecia. Scarlet and I can handle being the ladies of ShinRa without you."

l

l

Vincent kicked the chair from under Cid and watched him fall back on the floor.

"HOLY SHIT!" he screamed hitting his head on the floor. He grumbled and muttered more curse words before looking up at Vincent . "Oh, meetin' over?"

"Get up, Chief," Vincent growled.

"What's got yer panties in a bunch?" he grumbled getting up. Ya ex get fired or what?"

"They will be accompanying us to Costa De Sol. If you had been awake you would've known."

Cid immediately went into a rant. "There ain't no way I'm lettin' that lanky greasy four eyed sumbitch on any ride o' mine."

"I don't like it either, president's orders though."

"Aw gawddammit! Ah well, you okay wit that sorta thing, Vince?" The glare was enough answer for him. "Yeah, don't blame ya. Look at it this way, they might take their experimentin' asses to the Gold Saucer and leave you and those kids the hell alone!"

Vincent nodded though he was still pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't want them near Sephiroth or Genesis right now. God knows what's going through their heads right now. Sephiroth has barely spoke a word and Tseng tells me he and Genesis will not speak to each other."

"Didn't know it was that bad on yer end, Vince," the pilot said sympathetically. Cid put a cigarette between his lips and lit it with his lighter. He kept it going for Vincent to do the same.

"It's never been this bad. I understand them," Vincent lit up one of the cigarettes that Tseng had bought for him, finding that he preferred the flavor of these. He exhaled tiredly and his eyes grew distant. "I mean, what do you say to that person? What do you do when you've betrayed them like that? What do you say to make that better?"

Cid leaned against the board room table. "Ya' say yer sorry, Vince. If those boys got the potential to be good friends like ya say then for fuck's sakes they can manage an "I'm sorry" on both ends! Shit, don't they know what apologizin' is?"

"It's not as easy to apologize for spilled blood, Chief."

Cid eyed the gunman for a moment before taking one of the thin wrists in his hands and pulling him to him. Vincent made a surprised noise when his back was pressed against Cid's chest. The pilot rested his stubbly chin on the Turk's shoulder and released his wrist in favor of wrapping his arm around his waist. Vincent smiled a bit when the man inhaled, taking in the scent of his hair.

"Yer my friend first, ya know that, Vin."

"Yes," he nodded.

"Then tell me what's bortherin' ya. This whole thing can't be all. I've seen ya lately and ya ain't right! What's goin on?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired, Chief. Just tired." He looked at his watch. "I need to go, alright? I want to catch up to Nobel and then I pick up Sephiroth and Tseng."

"Right, the other two gonna meet ya in the hangar?"

"Yes, just be ready to take off when I get there."

"Hey, who's the captain here?"

"You aren't a captain yet, Lieutenant."

l

l

Genesis lay quietly on his side with his headphones over his ears. He hadn't really eaten, slept, or moved much since the test. He couldn't get the images of him fighting Sephiroth out of his head, they could've died. Waking up to find Sephiroth unconscious next to him had done something awful to his mind. He didn't even want to speak to the boy. What was he going to say? Sorry for putting a sword in your side and trying to chop your head off? Worst of all, Sephiroth barely looked at him when he went over there. He curled tighter, touching the scar on his chest that had not faded. He hadn't hated his father as much as he hated him right then.

"Genesis?"

He didn't move, pretending not to hear. He felt the bed dip as Angeal climbed onto it, lying over Genesis and allowing him to feel the warm strength of his body. A kiss was placed on his temple.

"We have to leave soon."

"…"

"Genesis," he whispered. "You are going to get off this bed. What happened was no one's fault but theirs!"

"What do I say to him, Angie?" he asked pitifully.

Angeal sighed. "What do you think? You just apologize to each other! Don't act like it's the end of the world. You're both alive, your both able to move, and you both know that it was someone else making you do those things! Just apologize!"

Genesis shrugged. "I want to but every time I see him, I see that horrible crazed look he had when he tried to kill me and I see myself in those eyes, just as crazy. I think I've ruined us."

"Oh for the love of- you realize how dumb you sound right. I didn't want to have to do this but your dramatic ways are getting on my nerves and it's the only thing I know that will snap you out of this." Angeal got up and tugged the smaller boy out of bed dragging him to his feet. Genesis staggered and was pulled from the room.

"Wait! What are you doing!"

"You know how much I freaking hate shopping but I'm subjecting myself to your 'retail therapy'" he spat. "I just know I'm going to be broke because this."

Genesis eyes widened, he couldn't stop the adoring smile that came to his lips. "Shopping? We're going shopping."

"Oh now he's awake," Angeal muttered. "Come on! We'll get a present for Sephiroth."

"Okay!" Genesis grinned. "A perfect sorry present."

l

l

Vincent knocked on the door to Nobel's new apartment and waited. It took a while but a petite woman with curly hair tired back in a ribbon opened the door. Her big blue eyes were dark around the edges from lack of sleep and her hair was dull from lack of care. She was wearing her Turk issued button up shirt and knee-high socks proving she'd just got out of bed. Vincent let himself in, not waiting for her to get over her shock of him showing up at her doorstep. Without a word she closed the door behind him. Vincent gave the apartment a once over immediately not liking what he saw. The apartment was in disarray. Unopened boxes lined the walls and the contents of the ones that were opened were strewn all over the place. Left over take out was all over the coffee table and the dishes were piling up. She had a pillow and a blanket on the couch in front of the tv which was turned to no channel in particular. It mostly showed static. He knew Helena to be a clean and meticulous person and preferred music over television. Seeing the place like this gave more information about her mental state than her appearance did. She quietly shuffled past him to go to her kitchen.

"You want coffee, I just made some a half hour ago."

Vincent nodded. "If you have any clean mugs."

"Oh," she laughed a little. "Yes, sorry about that Vincent. Let me clean you one."

Vincent picked up the cover from the couch and folded it neatly. He cleared off the old food and put it in a nearby trash bag while she was in the kitchen feeling that the least he could do was help. "You haven't been in lately."

"I have…just…well Veld felt that I would do better in the office for now and not out on field work."

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Vincent said finally. "You are one of the closest friends I have yet it's taken me this long to find out that you are divorced, moved out of your own house, and in a state of depression."

Helena shrugged and handed him a coffee mug. "Vincent, I didn't want anyone to know what I was going through at the moment. I'm a Turk, I handle things alone and to the best of my ability."

"And this is considered handling."

She narrowed her eyes. "It's no one's business what I do to deal with the problems in my life and you have no right to judge me for it!"

Vincent sighed, his voice coming out flat. "I'm your Commander and a Turk. Honestly, I don't give a damn what you do, but Helena, this is your job. In all bluntness, you're fucking up. Your research team hasn't seen you in almost a week. You have projects left undone and we've been picking up the slack for you for far too long."

"Oh and now suddenly you noticed? Look, just because you got spurned by someone else's wife, doesn't mean you know anything about what I'm going through. You and Dante are just a like!"

"Dante?"

"Trying to barge into my life and put a band aid over my wounds to keep me in line! Do you even know how it feels to be divorced by the one person in this world who knew you inside out and thought I was still human? That I wasn't just some country killer out of the Grasslands. It wasn't my fault that I wanted to hold on to that! It wasn't my fault that I wanted something outside of the job!" She broke down and leaned against the countertop. "But I can't…I can't have anything like that now! Not now…"

"Helena," Vincent said softly. "You are my friend, first and foremost but we're Turk. We can't afford to let everything in outside our world to affect the things we have to do. That's how we get killed. Having that infatuation with Lucrecia nearly cost me everything but I didn't let. You have lost your husband's love and stability, its time you found something new to keep you sane outside the bullets and blood. If Dante has been by here, perhaps you should give our dear gentleman a chance to help you."

"I don't want Dante's help! I don't care if he is my partner now! I want…"

"What do you want, Helena?"

She looked up at him, her big blue eyes glassy and tinged red by tears. She took a step forward but stopped and dropped her head. "No…what I want I could never have."

"Why not?" he asked in confusion.

"Because," she whispered. "Everyone is satisfied with having a piece of you Vincent, while I can only be satisfied by having all of you. I refuse to settle for less than what I love of you. Now get out."

l

l

Tseng leaned in Sephiroth's doorway with a blank expression. The teenager lay on his back, staring at the ceiling with his earbuds in. He didn't even notice the Wutain in his doorway.

"Tch!" Tseng went in and yanked the earphones out of his ear.

"What the hell, Tseng?" Sephiroth sat up to glare at the kid.

"It has been five days since you and loud one fought. Five days too long for something so...so…yúbèn, yúbèn….STUPID!"

"You wouldn't understand! I almost killed someone!"

"Yes, yes, and I've killed eight people since I've been in slave trade. I do not approve of this pitiful behavior." Tseng dropped a white box in his lap. "I buy these today. I figure your loud one would like sweets. Give to him and apologize!"

Sephiroth looked down at that box and then Tseng. "Look, some treats in a box won't make things better, Tseng."

Tseng rolled his eyes. "No, it won't but it is…um, it is start! You have been like this too long. You hurt Vincent with your behavior! You act like child about simple matter! Nǐ chǒng huài! You are spoiled!"

Sephiroth growled at the kid. "Get out of my room now!"

"Not until you listen! You have done nothing but lay round. Vincent is too kind to make you move on but he has become frustrated of you!"

"It's 'with you,' dummy! And you don't know that! You don't know Vincent at all. You just came barging in here acting like the perfect child and pretending you know what Vincent needs and doesn't need."

"And now you choose to be jealous! I know better than you because I pay attention to someone other than me!" Tseng took on a mocking voice. "Oh, I am experiment so no one loves me! My real parents don't want me! I hurt someone so I lay round for almost week because I have nothing better to do! Bah! You wallow in self pity! You're no one's friend because you are miserable boy who too selfish to keep friend!"

"And I'm supposed to take advice from some street whore's child?" Sephiroth said darkly. Vincent had been right, Tseng was quick. He didn't even realize he had been hit until his head was to the side and a stinging sensation bloomed all over his cheek. He looked back and the boy stood there, his fist extended.

"You ever speak of my mother that way again, I will kill you! My mother was the virgin of our tribe! She was raped by foreign man like you!" Tseng punched him again; it hurt just as much as the last. "My mother was a kind woman to have kept me alive! Your mother bore you for science! She defiled her womb for fame and glory and she wants nothing of you! You wish to insult mothers, think of yours first!" Tseng stomped out the room leaving Sephiroth dumb founded.

He rubbed his jaw, trying to pop it back into place and winced as it began to heal itself. He glare at the now empty door way and heard strings of angry Wutain as Tseng moved around the kitchen. That boy was really strong, and very fast. Needless to say, he was ashamed of what he had said more than anything. Tseng was right; he had no right to say anything about anyone's lineage. That and it was embarrassing that he got decked by a twelve year old. He sighed and got up knowing he couldn't leave this like this. Vincent would kill him. He went into the kitchen where Tseng was throwing away old groceries and the like. That kid worked like a slave around this house and he felt even worse since he was supposed to be grounded and doing the housework. Vincent really was lenient on him.

"Tseng?" he called softly.

"I have no more say for you!"

"Its 'I have nothing to say to you," Sephiroth corrected.

Tseng glared up at him. "I know what the hell I say!"

"Look," Sephiroth sighed. "I didn't mean what I said."

"Tch!" Tseng continued what he was doing. "You mean what you say or you would not say it."

"Okay fine, I meant what I said…I just didn't mean to…"

"Hurt feelings?" Tseng scoffed. "Bah! Your words were meant to wound!"

Sephiroth took a few deep breaths trying not to get angry all over again. "Alright fine! I shouldn't have said any of that! I shouldn't have talked about what I didn't know about, okay. I'm…I'm sorry, Tseng."

Tseng paused and looked up at him. "You mean that?"

"Yeah, I mean it. I said it and I mean it."

Tseng stood up and got an ice pack from the freezer, he pressed it against the soreness of Sephiroth's face. "You heal quick but it hurt still. Sit there for a while."

"So…you forgive me?"

"I forgive no one for what they do. Not until they forgive themselves," he snapped, returning to his work. "But…you apologized to me and that is start."

Sephiroth nodded. "Thanks, Tseng…I think."

Sephiroth and Tseng both whipped their heads around when Vincent unlocked the door with a somber "I'm home."

"Welcome home," they ended up saying in unison without meaning to.

Vincent eyed them both of them suspiciously. "Are you both packed?"

Sephiroth nodded while Tseng crinkled his brow. "I don't understand. Why would I need to pack?"

Vincent smiled and shook his head. "Did you really think I would leave you here?"

Tseng's mouth opened and closed, not sure how to express the sudden bubbly feeling in his chest. He settled on a small cautious smile and nod. "As you wish."

l

l

"Holy shit-face!" Genesis exclaimed, his voice echoing off the hangar walls.

"That's Cid's ship?" Angeal practically shouted.

Vincent closed his eyes and smiled nudging a reluctant Sephiroth into the hangar. The silver haired boy had a rolling suitcase and his computer satchel, having packed light since he would be grounded still. Tseng walked beside him with his meager one bag of clothing on the promise that Vincent would buy him more after their trip. He couldn't keep the awed look off their face as they approached a white and silver ship. It gleamed in the sun with two large fans spinning as it was being tested for takeoff. They reminded Tseng of the chakrams he'd seen on certain temples in Wutai. The _Isolde _was considered the armored corvette of the ShinRa Fleet, built by Cid Highwind and his father Cid Highwind Senior. They had been building a present for the woman and company that allowed them to take wing. On the side was a beautiful mural of white Coeurl stretched in attack with a woman aiming her pump shot gun in the same direction. She suspiciously resembled Lady ShinRa but no one could be sure since her face was obscured. Vincent was sure it was but no one wanted to deal with President ShinRa's jealousy.

"She's a beaut ain't she? Finest cruiser in the fleet and I still ain't got my patron lady to ride on her."

Genesis spotted them from his post by the ship. With a good running start, he nearly tackled Vincent to the ground. "What's up Daddy Vince!"

"D-daddy," Vincent stuttered as he held the slender boy's weight. "I can see you're feeling better already."

"Yep, been feeling better, ready to get a tan, maybe check out some boys, and possibly get laid."

Angeal smacked him on the head. "We're just excited, sir."

Genesis glanced at Sephiroth who looked away from him and put his ear buds in. The redhead lowered his gaze, his eyes shifting to a dreary slate. Angeal and Vincent looked between them and then at each other. Angeal looked defeated.

"Give it time."

"Alright, so she's lit, she's fit, and she's ready to git! We just waitin' on the geeks to get here. They got fifteen minutes, then I'm leavin! Ain't got time to bullshit around."

"I apologize you've been doing something so unsavory."

Vincent looked over his shoulder at the Hojos as they entered, their bags being carried by hired help. He would've been agitated, if they had been dressed normally. But they weren't, they had truly taken this "vacation" to heart. Hojo had forsaken his lab coat, tie, and black slacks for a lose fitting white dress shirt, black dress slacks, and a simple blazer. His normal sloppy ponytail was tamed and he allowed more of his bangs to fall forward, making his resemblance to Sephiroth more apparent. He was still wearing his trademark glasses but they were tinted in the bright sunlight hiding more of his expression than normal. Lucrecia stood in a lavender sundress that came around her calves and frilled at the ends. She'd turned in her red heels and lab coat for a pair of white strap on sandals and silk wrap that hung off her shoulders. The dress showed her bosom in all amplification and Vincent spied the scar he'd left the last time they had played a little roughly and he'd cut her clothes off with a knife. He could suddenly taste the blood of that wound in his mouth as if it weren't years ago, but rather just last night. Her hair was still in its usual ponytail but was only held by a clip and splayed out in a more relaxed state than in its usual controlled style. To top it off, she's wearing makeup. Dammit he hated and loved her, and this relaxed, softer version of her was not helping his inner struggle.

Sephiroth didn't know what to think of her as she approached him, all gentle waves and soft smiles. She stopped in front of him and instinctually he moved closer to Vincent for security. She opened her purse and pulled out a small box wrapped with a small silver ribbon, obviously from an expensive store.

"I wanted to…," she hesitated and glanced at Vincent who did not meet her gaze. "I wanted to apologize for what I did to you."

Vincent's eyes darted to her and both he and Sephiroth had twin looks of surprise. She smiled gently. "I had no right to turn you against your friend that way. I should've stopped the test before it had gotten out of hand. I'm sorry Sephiroth." She held out the present to him. "But I am very proud of you. You did very well, despite the circumstances."

Sephiroth slowly lifted his hands to take the present from her. He didn't understand the conflicting feelings in his heart. He was frightened by how easily she'd shown remorse and wanted to cry because she for once was not angry. Lucrecia smiled down at him and then looked at Vincent.

"I'd…like to talk to you later if it's alright."

Vincent could only dumbly nod. He didn't have a reason to refuse and after witnessing this, he was a bit off guard. She went back to Hojo who led her to the boarding ramp of the airship. Cid lit up a cigarette.

"Well ain't that the biggest load I've ever seen shoveled," he muttered before shouting. "Alright, everybody on! Move! Move! Move! Anybody Tide Ridin' better get up top and get strapped down."

Sephiroth blinked out of his stupor. "Tide Riding?"

Vincent smiled almost playfully, "You'll see."

l

l

"Vincent! This is not funny!"

"Pay back for the air horn. Thought I had forgotten?" Vincent said strapping his legs to the harnesses. He then positioned Tseng in his lap and strapped them both down.

Angeal looked around nervously considering the harness was the only thing connecting him and the ship. "Genesis, do something! I don't think this is safe at all!"

Genesis was lying back relaxing. "I'm kinda diggin it! It's pretty kinky, and I got to have Vincent tie me down so I'm cool til we hit the beach!"

Vincent wrapped his arms around Tseng who was actually trembling and mumbling under his breath. Vincent leaned closer so that he could hear him.

"Wǒ bù xiǎng sǐ!"

The gunman rolled his eyes. "You'll be fine. I've got you."

Tseng looked up at Vincent and made a point to cling to the arms around him. Cid's country voice came over the loud speaker.

"Ya'll ready!"

Vincent nodded, knowing that the pilot couldn't hear them but could see them.

"HERE WE GO!"

Genesis sat up when the ship lurched and Angeal whispered a frightened "Oh shit." Sephiroth looked at Vincent frantically and Tseng had his eyes shut. Vincent was the only one who calmly sat as the ship begun to hover and the hanger roof opened. Blue sky loomed endlessly overhead and the vast sea was like a silver lining in the sun. They hovered higher and higher until they were clear of the dock and the hanger closed beneath them. Tseng felt Vincent's heart pounding against his back and he opened his eyes to look up at Vincent but never did. Instead he was transfixed on the horizon and beautiful view above them. He felt his heart leap at how high they were and how amazing everything appeared from this position.

"Wow," Genesis whispered. "Is this Tide Riding?"

Vincent shook his head. "No, not yet. Cid!" he shouted as loud as he could.

"I take it ya ready, then!"

"Bring me that horizon, chief!" Vincent said with a smirk.

Cid laughed and turned off the speakers. He grabbed hold of the ship's steering and propelled it forward. The wind began to pick up a bit and started to flow through Sephiroth's hair. The silver haired teen looked around getting a sinking feeling that something was about to happen but he didn't know where it was going to come from or when it would happen. The anticipation was killing him! The ship moved over the ocean then suddenly the _Isolde _lurched again the nose began to tip. Angeal clung to Genesis like a frightened cat while the redhead got a wild look in his eyes and grinned maniacally as they both realized at the same time what was going to happen. Tseng cursed in Wutain and covered his eyes with his hands only have them pulled away by a chuckling Vincent. Sephiroth clung to Vincent arm suddenly apologizing.

"I am so sorry for any and everything I've ever done to you, old man! I really am!"

"Can't stop now," Vincent said, biting his lip when the nose touched the ocean surface.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Angeal cursed as they tipped further and further down while not slowing their speed. The water was rushing up to them.

Genesis cackled like the psycho he was. "This is going to be so cool!"

"HOLD YOUR BREATHS!" Vincent shouted and in took a large gulp. Tseng did the same and buried his face in Vincent's chest. Sephiroth was the only one who didn't listen until the last minute and he tasted a bit of salty ocean water with his breath. The _Isolde _was completely submerged and they glided beneath the surface for only a moment before break it smoothly and lifting into the sky again. Sephiroth gasped and chocked while everyone collectively released their breaths. Genesis cheered with his hands in the air.

"That was AWESOME!"

Angeal who was holding him the hold time leaned over the side and puked. Vincent looked down at Tseng who trembled like a drowned kitten. For a moment he thought he'd traumatized the boy again, but when he looked closer, Tseng had that nervous smile that people got when they survived something amazing and would do it again.

l

l

A/N: sorry about the wait. Been working overtime at my job. Mostly working and sleeping. Will have the next chapter tomorrow! XD woot! Next Grounded in Paradise: If I Apologized. We get explore Hojo's relationship with Lucrecia, Vincent's relationship with Cid and Lucrecia, and finally Genesis and Sephiroth back to being thick as thieves. After the Grounded in Paradise parts, there will be ONE more chapter that is being written now. After that, we will time skip and introduce the people we all wanna see in the story: our puppy and chocobo head. Please be patient. This story is just for fun but its also slow progressing because i don't like my romance and my characters developing too fast. makes the story too quick and why have a quicky when you can have the full monty! PS: Tide Riding Sounds like fun!


	9. Episode 7: Grounded in Paradise Part 2

**Warning: this chapter contains mild sex and sex between two minors. Well not total sex but they do some stuff. You don't like it skip over it! **

Walking Out On Destiny

**Episode 7: Grounded in Paradise: If I Apologized**

Lucrecia stood out on the deck, her hair blowing in the night air. Though the _Isolde _was currently the fastest ship in the fleet, it would still be morning by the time they reached Costa De Sol's sunny shores. She hated to admit it but the fresh sea air and the promise of a day without expectations was a wonderful idea. She just wished she had come alone. The fights she had with her husband left her more than bitter these days. His damnable passive aggressive stance against her always served to piss her off and made her trysts with others worthwhile. That's why she waited for Vincent. In her eyes, Vincent was weak for her, always had been no matter what he said. He had agreed to come out with her the instance she catered to one of his needs, his need for her to treat Sephiroth like a human being.

She was in her forties now but thanks to all the things she'd polluted her body with, she was still her young twenty something in appearance. She was everything man's desire was and even though she fought with her husband almost constantly, he still desired her and even loved her. However, that love for him had never extended past his intellect. She loved his mind more than his body and had made a point to prove so by choosing young lovers. That's how Vincent even crossed her field of vision while they were engaged. He was young, virtuous, had a naïve charm that had attracted her and a perfect body for all her whims. Vincent had been perfect and she'd even cared about him a bit as a girl cared for her dolls. Perhaps that's why she couldn't let him go. After throwing him away and seeing others playing with him, she wanted him returned to her possession again.

She scoffed; Lady ShinRa laid claims to Vincent as if she were first and foremost in his life. She may have held his life in her hands but Lucrecia owned what counted. Vincent still loved her and she put on this visage to prove that it was true. Vincent would come to her tonight and he would be weak for her and he would do as she asked without hesitation. She touched her purse nervously. This had to be quick. She wanted to get back to Hojo and assure him that everything was fine between them. The man was too old fashioned sometimes, never wanting to go to bed angry at each other.

"Lu?"

She smiled and looked over her shoulder at her red eyed tempter. "Vincent, I thought you'd stood a lady up."

"You haven't been a lady in a while," he said bitterly as he leaned on the railing beside her. He'd changed from his Turk uniform to something more comfortable, a wine colored button up with the cuffs undone and an arm band around the left sleeve. A silver pendent glimmered beneath his shirt and Lucrecia wondered which lover had bequeathed it to him. He smelled of a brand of cigarettes he did not smoke along with that brand the Wutai brat kept handing him. That filthy pilot must have laid hands on him before he got here to her. She hated the idea of how many lovers Vincent took to bed and how many she knew on a day to day basis. It was almost insulting. But she didn't think about that as she rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't bother to push her off.

"Vincent, what happened to us?" she said wistfully.

"You turned me down," he said flatly.

"I had to, I was already engaged."

"You could've told me that gem before things had gotten started. I will only explain this one more time: I loved you more than life itself but after seeing the way you would treat your own child, I couldn't see you as human anymore."

"Couldn't? Meaning you could now, Vincent?" she asked gently. "I know I've done wrong things, but…I will admit seeing Sephiroth so torn up and upset I realized just how wrong I was."

Vincent shook his head and put a cigarette to his lips. He went to light it and she smiled. "You still have the lighter I gave you. Oh, Vincent why are we doing this? Why did we ever go back to our worlds?"

"It kept its usefulness better than you did," he said coldly.

She slipped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his back. He lit the cigarette and inhaled a bit before moving her to be at his side again. He was prepared for her to force herself into his arms. The cigarette he lit flew out of his lips and into the night air.

"Vincent, please! I regret everything I've been doing but I only did it because I was so angry at you. I was so angry at you for letting me do this to myself. I thought what I was doing was for the good of science, of the world but while it was being done..i…i.."

Vincent felt his throat constrict as she began to sob in his arms. "You didn't choose me, Lucrecia. You chose your career and the man who could help you achieve that career." He began to pull away. "Knowing that, I wondered if any child you brought into this world for me would end up on a slab."

"Oh god!" she suddenly sobbed. "It was a stupid decision but I had to follow through or Hojo would know!"

He paused. "Know what?"

She looked up at him, her doe eyes shining with tears. "…that I was carrying a child that wasn't his…"

Vincent shoved her away, his red eyes cold. "Don't say it! Don't you dare!"

"I knew you would act like this when I told you!"

"Then Sephiroth is…" Vincent's mouth went dry.

"No…Sephiroth is Hojo's for sure…but the first one…" she took a deep breath and continued, knowing that she was breaking him. "The first child, the child I was pregnant with when I chose Hojo was yours. I didn't dare tell you because I felt guilty enough that I had hurt the two most important people in my life with my foolishness. It…died during the initial experimentation and eventually after I was married I conceived Sephiroth. I killed our child. Hojo knew it was yours but he insisted on the experimentation and I couldn't say no! I just couldn't! I…I'm so sorry."

Vincent felt stressed, nauseous, and dizzy all at the same time. His anger battled with shock and sadness at the same time. She ran from him because she was pregnant…ran from him because she didn't want to hurt Hojo nor him anymore and as a result she'd slain their child. No, Hojo forced her to, but why didn't she tell him? She let him do it. He swayed on his feet and held on to the rail, his mind a jumble of thoughts and possible things he could do to the woman in front of him and the man she'd married.

Lucrecia went to him, her eyes showing mild worry and something darker. "Vincent?" she called taking his hand. "Vincent, please don't be angry."

"I…" He slid to his knees. Lucrecia went down with him. She used the opportunity to take the syringe from her purse. She no longer tried to feign worry as she slipped the needle into his neck and watched his eyes roll. He fell against her limply and she pulled him into a kiss, smearing her lipstick over his mouth. It took a moment before he responded and he pulled her forcefully into his embrace. She pressed herself against him and positioned her legs so that her dress was hiked up and he lay atop her between them. Sadly, the thought of how much she missed his touch came to mind but this was business. When his lips found her neck she muttered a halfhearted "no" that she was sure Vincent didn't hear. She only put a light struggle that could've easily been mistaken for acceptance to Vincent. When he began to slide the straps of her dress off her shoulders revealing her bra she suddenly screamed as loud as she could, startling him.

"NO! Get away from me!" The crew members came running and found Vincent atop of her and, just as she hoped, Hojo had come as well. She looked as helpless as she could. "Kanaye, please help!"

Hojo narrowed his eyes and yanked Vincent's disoriented form off his wife. The crew caught the drugged gunman and tried to get him to focus. One of them looked at Hojo with an apologetic expression.

"We're sorry, sir. Valentine had been drinking with the Chief earlier, perhaps he had too much and made a mistake."

"Mistakenly assaulting my wife?" Hojo retorted coolly. He helped Lucrecia to her feet and fixed her dress as she cried into his shoulder. His eyes caught the empty syringe in her open purse but said nothing as he lifted her off his feet. "And he said he'd never hurt you."

"I'm sorry, Kanaye. I'm so sorry, I just wanted to talk to him. I wanted to try," she whispered pitifully.

"What the hell's all this racket? Man can't get no sleep 'round here!" Cid shouted coming from his room.

"It's Valentine, sir. We found him and Mrs. Lucrecia in a bad way. We think he had too much, chief."

Cid surveyed the situation and eyed Lucrecia suspiciously. He shook his head and scratched his hair. "Dammit Vince, ya ain't even had that much to drink!"

Shooing away the crew, he picked up Vincent who was delirious. He wasn't passed out at all, Cid noticed. He said nothing as he carried the man back to the Captain's Cabin and laid him on his back. The man's eyes were open and he seemed wide awake but his pupils were dilated. His cheeks were flushed as if he'd downed a bottle or two and he was panting heavily. Cid knelt to remove the man's shoes and sighed when he heard him move. He lifted his head to tell him to lie still only to find the gunman starring down at him with luminescent eyes. His eyes were filled with lust, anger and a overbearing loss. He and Cid regarded each other and Cid wasn't sure if he should run or offer the man a kind word.

"Cid," Vincent whispered shakily. "Cid…"

"Jeez, Vince, ya only had a glass. What's wrong wit ya?"

He didn't answer. Instead he pulled the gruff man to him and crushed his mouth against his. Caught off guard, Cid stumbled and fell atop the other man and they fell back on the bed. Vincent pulled the blonde back into their kiss tearing at his shirt. Cid wanted to pull away, feeling something was terribly wrong. He tried, no one could say he couldn't, but when he broke their kiss he saw unshed tears in Vincent's eyes.

"Vince…"

"Cid…please…please," He gave gentle kisses to the side of Cid's mouth. "Cid, just take me. Make me forget please…"

Now there were very rare occasions when Vincent allowed someone to top him and it had always taken large amounts of alcohol and a lot of struggling. To just have the gunman not only bow out, but beg to be taken pulled at Cid's heartstrings more than he liked. He gently touched the cheek of his best friend as if he'd never seen the man before and winced when one of those tears feel down his cheek. Built up stress and strain had taken its toll and whatever that broad had told him had finally broke his back. He didn't say anything kind because he knew words would not comfort Vincent. All he could manage was an angry whisper.

"What did that low down bitch do to ya, Vince? What's happened to you?"

"Cid," Vincent begged weakly.

Vincent had to say no more. He dug his hand into Vincent's hair and pulled him into a fierce kiss. There was a different quality to their lovemaking than Vincent had ever had with his other lovers. Where Veld simply gave up control at a few words, Cid held control and never relinquished it, even when he ended up on bottom. Vincent was reminded that he enjoyed Cid as much as he enjoyed Veld. Cid laid the gunman back on the bed and lifted his shirt over his head. Vincent didn't have the coordination to unbutton his own and allowed it to be ripped open by his lover, sending buttons everywhere. Cid's boots were kicked off as he unbuttoned Vincent's pants. He lay heated open mouthed kisses on the flat plane of Vincent's pale stomach. The gunman's hand ran through Cid's blond locks and moaned at the sensation. His skin was more sensitive than he was use to and every touch made his body ignite. He didn't know where this sudden feeling came from but he damn near screamed when Cid's mouth covered his erection. He clawed the sheets as his mind blanked and all worried passed away. Cid worked him over quickly enough to bring him near orgasm but did not allow him the bliss he required. He whined when his pilot pulled away.

"Just a sec, Vince. You oughta know how this works by now," he teased reaching into the nightstand.

"I don't care what you do to me," Vincent said leaning up to presses kisses to Cid's well-built chest. "Just please, please don't let me think."

Cid got what he needed and grabbed a fist full of Vincent's hair. He kissed him roughly before forcing him on his back and lifting the gunman's legs. He made sure there was enough lubrication on his finger before pinning Vincent's wrists above his head and slipping a finger inside his lover's entrance. Vincent moaned, no discomfort in his voice.

"Gaia, Cid!" Vincent threw his head back when his prostate was stimulated.

Cid soon had three fingers inside stretching the tight entrance enough for him to join Vincent's flailing a writhing. It alarmed him how Vincent felt absolutely no pain or discomfort as he normally did. It confirmed that Lucrecia had to have slipped him something for this kind of erotic honesty to flow from Vincent. He put Vincent legs over his shoulders and didn't waste time teasing the area. He entered slowly, trying not to hurt the gunman but was yanked closer and forced in by an impatient Vincent. What he expected to be a pained sound was a scream of ecstasy that almost made him come before he could do anything. Vincent clung to him, his nails biting into Cid's back as the man began to thrust into him roughly, moaning and muttering obscenities into his ear. Cid was not against rough housing but he found that as amazing as this felt, he didn't enjoy it. This animalistic rutting to reach a quick end was not what he had come to love sharing with Vincent and to have the man drugged out of his mind with clear inkling of what was going on felt even worse. When Vincent came screaming his name and clinging to him, he found that he couldn't bring himself to completion. When Vincent's breaths calmed and he relaxed a bit into more coherency, Cid pulled away from the man.

"Vincent?" he brushed the gunman's cheek as clarity came to his eyes, followed by fatigue. "Yer alright aren't ya?"

Anger turned his eyes to blood. "Zhè biǎo zi!" he shouted in uncharacteristic anger. _That bitch!_

Cid sat there wide eyed. "…not what expected to hear after fuckin yer brains out, but whatever."

l

l

Sephiroth lay in his room aboard the Isolde and toyed with the present he'd received from his mother. He was hesitant to open it and still confused about how she'd given it to him. He'd gotten so use to not being able to please her that suddenly receiving her praise worried him. A knock on his door brought him out of his pensive state.

"Who is it?"

"Its G."

"G…" he whispered and rolled out of bed. He rummaged around in his satchel. "Just a second! Shit, where is it! HOLD ON!"

Genesis leaned against his door, winking at the crew as they passed by. He almost fell backwards when Sephiroth opened the door. Instead he braced himself against Sephiroth which wasn't a very good idea considering it sent them both to the floor. They lay there in a dazed state, Genesis from hitting his head on Sephiroth's chin and Sephiroth from hitting his head on the floor. Genesis sat up first, he tilted his head and rubbed the soreness. Sephiroth recovered second and was the first to notice their compromising position. He lifted Genesis from his straddling position and sat him next him on the floor. Genesis was surprised for a moment at how easily Sephiroth lifted him with one arm. Even he was not so powerful. No wonder he lost. The redhead positioned himself on his heels as Sephiroth kicked the door shut with his foot to give them privacy. They looked at each other awkwardly as Sephiroth crossed his legs Indian style. Genesis bit his lip and Sephiroth played with his fingers before they both blurted out what was on their minds.

"It wasn't you fault!" They paused and looked at each other before accidentally doing it again. "I'm sorry!"

Genesis groaned and face-palmed. "This is getting us no where! We're ass backwards more than anything."

"Yeah…but we did it right?"

"Did what?"

Sephiroth tilted his head. "We said sorry. That's all we needed right? We can be friends again," his voice took on a slight begging tones. "You're not…you're not angry, you don't hate me anymore, right?"

Genesis looked into those desperate jade eyes and felt his face heat up. All this time, he thought Sephiroth was angry at him when the silver haired boy was afraid of being hated. "Sephiroth…"

"I know what I did! I almost killed you and I dare say I enjoyed it! I never wanted to do that, would never do that if they didn't make me! You and Angeal are the only friends I have and I could never hurt you! I'm so-"

Genesis put his hand over his mouth, his eyes a soft warm blue that made Sephiroth hold his tongue. There was a light smile on his face and his eyes were that sultry lavender. "Sephiroth," he whispered. "Seph…I couldn't hate you even if I tried." He leaned forward sliding his hand away from the younger boy's mouth and pressed his own against it. "I could never hate you," he whispered against his lips.

"G…" Sephiroth murmured back, his breath tickling Genesis's lips.

"Say my name with the respect it deserves," Genesis said inching closer so that he was in Sephiroth's lap.

"Genesis…" he breathed out as he connected their lips gently. He whispered the name again before the kiss was deepened. Genesis pressed himself fully against Sephiroth, sliding the silken hair away from his face. Sephiroth did not sit idly by like he did before. His hands slid under the back of Genesis's shirt and rubbed the warm skin beneath. He stretched his legs out beneath him so that the redhead could sit comfortably in his lap while they continued to explore each other's mouths. Genesis broke the kiss with gasp when their pelvises were pressed together and Sephiroth wasted no time in brushing his unnaturally long canines against that exposed throat. He sunk them in on impulse and Genesis's freckled cheeks lit up as a soft cry escaped his lips.

"W-we shouldn't…" Genesis moaned and his thoughts were interrupted for a moment as Sephiroth sucked on his pulse. He licked his lips and continued his thought. "W-we can't let this get out of hand."

"It didn't before," Sephiroth whispered running his tongue over the other boy's collar bone. He had been dying to know what kinda a taste Genesis had to match that wonderful scent of freedom. The heady taste of Mako and that strange tinge of something unknowable were on the boy's skin. Genesis clawed his back making a growl escape his lips. His hands trailed down the slim back and grabbed the redhead's ass in his leather pants pulling him as close as possible. Genesis tugged his hair and pulled his head back before those teeth could find root in his skin again. They looked at each other, their half lidded and bright with the Mako coursing in their veins. Genesis's eyes were a beautiful amethyst that entranced Sephiroth like an exotic serpent. Genesis smirked.

"Sephiroth…if you bite me again, this _will_ get out of hand and I don't want my first time to be on an airship, not even a luxurious one such as this. Besides, you…you can't be my first, Seph."

The words were sobering as he realized what they had been doing and what it had been leading to. He carefully slid his hands away from Genesis and leaned back on them in an attempt to catch his breath. He murmured a breathy curse in frustration while Genesis ran his hand through his hair, trying to even out his panting.

"Sephiroth, you will be the death of me and you're not even trying. Are you sure you're fourteen?"

Sephiroth playfully checked the date on his watch. "For another 27 hours, yeah."

"Jerk," he said playfully. "Who's to say we can't celebrate a little early?"

"How?"

Genesis gave that conniving smile again. "Get on the bed."

"What?"

"Get on the bed."

Sephiroth did as he was told and sat on the edge of the bed while Genesis remained on the floor. The redhead crawled over to the younger teen and slid his hands up Sephiroth's legs. When he reached his thighs he squeezed them and looked into Sephiroth's eyes with that foxy grin on his face. He slid Sephiroth's shirt up and kissed the still lean stomach there with petal soft kisses and unbuttoned the boys pants. He tongued Sephiroth's belly button the way Angeal often did his and slipped his hands in his pants. He pulled Sephiroth's erection from his pants and stroked it slowly making his friend whimper. He smiled and lowered his mouth to it, only to be stopped by a nervous hand.

"W-what…are you doing?"

"You know what I'm doing," Genesis replied playfully. "And if you don't, you're more sheltered than I thought. Think of it as me apologizing as best I can."

"But you don't need-oh!" Sephiroth moaned out loud at an octave he'd never heard himself make. The hand that had hindered the redhead now tangled into those ginger locks, tugging and pulling gently. "Genesis!"

Genesis hummed, running his tongue on the underside just as he'd practiced many times on Angeal. Sephiroth was already an impressive size and was still a growing boy. Where his mouth could not reach he stroked with his hand. He pulled back and tongued the slit getting a mewling cry out of Sephiroth. The boy fell back on his free hand and released Genesis's hair in favor of gripping the sheets. The whole time Genesis kept his eyes on him. He watched the way Sephiroth arched forward, the muscles contracted in his flat stomach. The way his starlight hair slipped back from his gorgeous face which contorted in the foreign feeling. Genesis went easy on him, did not tease as he did with Angeal because in his mind the only thing he wanted from Sephiroth was to see that beautiful face when he came. Seeing that particular face on Angeal was always his favorite part and he got the feeling it would be the same with Sephiroth.

Sephiroth didn't know how to react, what to do, what to say as Genesis mouth worked over his untouched shaft. He'd never even touched himself, much less imagined someone's mouth around him. It was so warm and hot and drove him to a strange madness. He nearly tore the sheets and the sounds he was making sounded nothing like himself. He felt his stomach tightening, like a coil in the very center of him and was suddenly nervous. Whatever was happening, Genesis was pushing it and he didn't know if he wanted him to stop or keep going.

"Gen…I…don't…its…"

Genesis pulled away long enough to murmur a gentle, breathless, "I know." He continued his task and Sephiroth couldn't help but stare at him through clouded, half lidded eyes.

"Genesis!" he cried, tearing the sheets with his hand and his eyes shutting tight. He bit into his own lip so hard that blood and Mako filled his mouth. He heard soft gulping as Genesis continued at a slower pace until he was softened in the other boy's mouth. The redhead wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gazed up at Sephiroth's face, marveling at the blood that trailed down the side of his mouth. The silver haired boy simply fell limply back on the bed and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands.

"G…that was amazing," Sephiroth panted.

Genesis moved up to lay beside him, propping his head up on his hand. "_That_ is why Angeal calls me a slut," he giggled. "I have a very talented mouth."

"I wouldn't know what to compare it to. What was that anyway?"

Genesis rolled his eyes. "You're so cute. It's called a Blow Job! You know oral, bj, going down? Doing anything for you?"

"Heard about it," Sephiroth said, almost embarrassed. "Never knew what it was."

"You are just adorable."

Sephiroth looked at Genesis. "What about you?"

"Huh? Oh! Ha, I have this nifty thing about me. I get off watching someone else get off so I'm perfectly fine."

"You…are such a creeper." They both laughed and Sephiroth pulled Genesis over to kiss him. He found his own taste in his mouth and crinkled his nose. He jerked away. "You…you swallowed that stuff?"

Genesis furrowed his brow. "Ah, that. Got a travel tooth brush? No one likes cum breath."

"You are how old again?"

"Just a little baby teenager doing things he shouldn't, just like you!" Genesis spouted heading to the bathroom. "You better have mouthwash!"

Sephiroth smiled and sighed contentedly. He never got the chance to give Genesis is present.

l

l

Hojo gently placed Lucrecia on the toilet seat of their room. He got a towel and began to wipe the smeared makeup from her face. The crocodile tears from earlier had stopped and made it easier for him to be bitter. He married this woman because she was clever in all things; he just wished her cunning ended in the lab. Of all the people she was attempting to fool, he had to be one of them. He didn't know if that was amusing or insulting. He caressed her face with the terrycloth and cleaned away all the foundation and eye shadow she'd chosen to wear that day. His wife was a beautiful creature, with or without these feminine necessities. He loved her and could handle arguing and fighting with her to no end because there was a certain thrill to riling her up. But tonight, what she did tonight bit somewhere deep. He suddenly saw her as ugly, old, wrinkled. For his beautiful wife, who had everything she could desire, to cry wolf on someone who loved her just as dearly as he did. He had grown tired of her gallivanting out into the night for young men to play with, tired of her grumbling about what Valentine had done with their son, tired of her cheap parlor tricks. She had worn his patience thin.

"I'm so sorry, darling. I wanted to just talk to him, try to fix things so that maybe we could get some time alone with Sephiroth. We're his parents, it's not fair that we don't get to see him without Vincent looking over our shoulders."

"Lucrecia," he said evenly, taking off his glasses. "Tell me, what do you think you've gained here by attempting to frame Valentine?"

"What?"

"I saw the syringe and even if I hadn't, it was obvious by observation of his habits that he had been drugged. Vincent Valentine is very much a creature of habit and would never get drunk outside the confines of his own home or room. He wouldn't even have bothered coming if he were too drunk to do so."

Lucrecia narrowed her eyes. "So I was right and you have been watching him! You've been looking at him more than me lately like you wish you'd chosen to string him along into this."

"He would've produced a finer specimen than you my dear. Sephiroth was a miracle to say he had mediocrity to work with."

She stood angrily. "What the hell does that mean, Kanaye! Vincent has done nothing but come between us and ruin our lives! How can you just stand there and act as though he's innocent in all this."

"Because unlike him, I know my darling wife," he said calmly. "You cross me, Lucrecia. You've done so many times and as a man of my age I grow weary of it. We are not in our twenties anymore and we left thirty behind long ago. We're adults who are getting older despite what science has done for us. Do you believe you will be ready to grow up any time soon or will I have to wait for that like I wait for you to come home at night?"

She sat down on the toilet seat and toyed with her hair. "Kanaye, I chose you over him because I loved you. Then it seemed like the closer Sephiroth and Vincent grew, the further apart you and I grew. I just want us to have a real family."

"Yet you've made no attempt with me to have a second child since Sephiroth's birth. All our little fumblings in the dark are no more lovemaking as they are two beasts rutting together. Even that has stopped. You spend more time in clubs wooing some poor little boy away from his friends just to get off and now you try to trap Valentine into something he has no reason to be in. There are better ways to get parentage over our son back."

"We've tried it your way!"

"You have not tried a single thing but treachery! Enough!"

Lucrecia looked up at him with wide eyes. "Oh, Kanaye, not you too. Don't turn against me…"

"I believe I've already done so, you're just the last to hear about it." Hojo left the bathroom. "My darling wife, you're a harlot and a liar. Why would I continue to steak my faith in you when I could be looking for better?"

Lucrecia sat there her face twisting into a horrid scowl. "If you're against me then you'll fall too."

l

l

"We're approaching Costa de Sol, chief!"

Cid nodded and slowed the ship accordingly. Vincent had remained asleep in his quarters after having to coax him into not killing his ex. It took another round but he was fine with it, at least he was in his right mind this time. Now the gunman was tired and sleeping leaving him to mind those boys. Tseng was fine, would spend more time watching the navigators work the computers than actual socializing though every now and then he'd catch him speaking to Sephiroth. As for that case, Cid noticed him and Genesis talking as if nothing had transgressed between them and were clowning around with Angeal. It was good to see Sephiroth being a normal teen. The wonder couple was on opposite sides of the ship. Lucrecia was here on the bridge, a hard frown on her face. The security cameras showed Hojo outside leaning against one of the outer rails with a cigarette in his mouth. The glare of the sun on his glasses kept Cid from knowing what expression he held.

They would reach the beach area and he would have to say goodbye to Vincent for god knows how long. Perhaps he could coax the gunman into visiting once things were settled and they began working on the rocket in earnest. He missed having Vincent be ready to jump ship whenever they wanted to like when they were younger. He hated to admit it, but he felt that he had missed his chance to make anything permanent with the gunman because of his constant absence. Maybe he could hang around Costa for one more day before departing. It was his operation anyway, he could start when he was damn well ready.

"Chief?"

"Whats that?"

Vincent came up behind in one of the few tanks he owned and a pair of loose cargo pants. He had a short-sleeved hoodie on that was blood red and complimented his eyes. It was the first time Cid saw him looking so comfortable.

"We're landing yet?"

"Yep, bout to touch down now."

Vincent smiled a bit and stood beside him, his arms crossed. "Thank you, chief."

"Fer what?"

"Keeping me from putting a bullet in her head," he said simply. "She truly isn't worth it, is she?"

"Tried to tell ya that before. Weren't so hard headed ya woulda listened!"

He chuckled and brushed his shoulder against Cid's discreetly. "How long will you be docked here?"

"Depends on how long ya want me round," he grinned.

Vincent hummed and looked down at the boys. "So, they finally apologized."

"Bet they did more than that," Cid muttered. "They're so damn obvious, they just need a flag."

"Perhaps they're obvious because we already know what to look for."

"Do we now?"

"Yes, all those side long glances, those brushes of fingers, those fond eyes they make. Those three are going to be together for a long time…"

Cid watched Vincent smile at the boys as they horsed around. "Maybe they'll be as good a friends as we are, eh Vince?"

Vincent looked at him, his expression surprised but then he smiled softly. "I can only hope."

Lucrecia watched the two men share a small and a smoke and she grit her teeth. Hojo was no longer on her side and her ploy did not work. She had no choice. Vincent would have to be dealt with or she'd never get her son back.

"Control says their ready for the _Isolde_, chief!"

"They damn well better be! Everybody ground your feet, they gonna catch anchor."

Tseng blinked and looked at the navigator. "What is catch anchor?"

"Oh well that's when we drop a really heavy line and the port below catches it and as we're descending they'll reel it to keep the ocean wind from messing up our landing. This ship has excellent landing and flight abilities but even it can't handle those air currents off the ocean."

Tseng nodded and looked at the computer. "And so from here you drop this anchor?"

"That's it! Want to try it?"

Tseng nodded and the navigator scooted over to allow him room to sit. Vincent watched the boy learning the controls and tilted his head thoughtfully. Tseng was showing himself to be very intuitive and useful. He stowed away that detail for later.

l

l

"Oh HELL YES! Ocean waves, crisp air, awesome sun, this is my kinda place!" Genesis spouted as they walked through the bustling yellow streets of Costa de Sol.

"Careful your ginger ass doesn't get sunburnt," Angeal muttered distractedly as he watched all the beautiful women wearing nothing but swimsuits and wraps.

"You're not even paying attention to my ginger ass!" Genesis complained.

Sephiroth however was. What made Genesis believe he could get away with wearing cut off shorts like those was beyond him, but he had to admit, they fit the boy's frame perfectly. Along with the white t-shirt that read "Sol Slut" on the front. Seriously, was he making these shirts?

Tseng huffed a bit at the heat and he swayed a bit as they walked. Vincent opted to pick him up and carry him the rest of the way, knowing that this heat was bad for the small wutain. Sephiroth looked at them and found a tinge of jealousy nagging at him. Vincent use to carry him the same way when he was too tired to walk. He shook his head feeling childish and continued to follow Genesis and Angeal. They got to the hotel and Vincent sat Tseng down in one of the plush chairs. He pressed bottled water to his lips and told him to stay still for a moment while he checked in, not that Tseng had the energy to go anywhere. He told the three of them to watch over him until he got their room keys.

"You okay, Tseng?" Genesis asked with concern.

"Its…hot," he panted.

"Wutai I hear stays pretty constant in temperature. Even the jungles are pretty cool. Coming here is a bit extreme for him."

Sephiroth took some left over ice out of his drink and used his cold hand he smear it over Tseng's forehead. The boy turned into it gratefully. "You need cooler clothes. You're gonna roast in those pants."

"We get to go shopping!"

"NO!" all three of them said to the redhead's outburst.

"Party poopers."

Vincent returned handing each of them a key. "We have two presidential suites. Tseng can stay with me while you three can figure out your own sleeping arrangements."

Angeal took his key. "Thank you, ShinRa."

"Damn, maybe I should've opt to be a Turk instead!" Genesis muttered.

"You two," he gestured to Genesis and Angeal. "have the day to clown around. I'm going to get Tseng some cooler clothing."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "What about me?"

"You are still in trouble," Vincent said sharply. "You're going to take Tseng up to the room to get cleaned up and changed and then you will stay in your room until I say otherwise."

"Awe come on, Uncle Vince!" Sephiroth whined. "You can't be serious!"

"I told you when we got her your punishment wouldn't change. You stay in the room until I say you're free to go."

"But-"

"That's the end of it!" Vincent snapped. He handed Angeal and Genesis each debit cards. "That's spending money. You only get five thousand gil a day and that's all, spend it wisely." Angeal set his mouth to refuse but Vincent was already walking away.

"Ah, a man after my own heart! Time to hit the stores!"

"Have fun guys," Sephiroth groaned miserably as he lifted a still weak Tseng from the chair.

"We'll bring you something back," Angeal promised.

"Maybe since we're out this way, we can find some imported Dumb Apple Wine. I hear you can't drink grain so I'm sure you can have fruit based."

Sephiroth's stomach turned at the idea. "That's alright. I've had enough trouble out of alcohol to last me a while. See you later guys."

The two boys watched with slight regret as Sephiroth trudged toward elevator with Tseng in tow. He entered the elevator and sighed, adjusting Tseng on his back.

"You wish not to be in my company…"

"I wish I wasn't grounded on vacation."

"I can't stay in heat so I am grounded too. Perhaps we find things to do inside together?" he offered tiredly.

Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder at Tseng then shrugged. The kid at least deserved a chance to prove he wasn't a homewrecker. "Sure, I brought my comp. We could watch some flicks on the tv."

Tseng nodded. "I could make snacks for us. Perhaps Vincent would join?"

Sephiroth almost smiled. "You…really like Vincent don't you?"

"He care for me when no one else would. I would do anything for him; he'd need just to ask."

"I think maybe we _will_ get along, Tseng."

"I hope so."

"Just don't freakin hit me anymore!"

Tseng actually laughed a bit.

l

A/N: finally made it to Costa. Now for the real fun. Two-Three more parts to the Grounded in Paradise then we move on. I'm warning you though, we're going to lose someone on this trip, so be prepared for it. Sorry for any mistakes. corrected this in a rush! Read and Review


	10. Episode 8: Grounded in Paradise Part 3

A/N: I have heard the pleas of my fans and have come to the conclusion that all of you are screaming for! "BITCH GOTTA GO!" LOL. I love you guys, just be patient. Lucrecia will get hers for it is already written but for every bad guy gone there has to be someone we love gone too so you have to be careful how fast you kill those baddies.

Walking Out On Destiny

**Episode 8: Grounded in Paradise: Wine and Sherry**

l

l

Vincent browsed the shelves for something cooler for Tseng to wear so that the boy wouldn't have a heat stroke. He hoped leaving the two of them alone would do them some good. He wasn't stupid; he'd seen the fast healing bruise on Sephiroth's face when he had picked them up the other day. He just hopped that was as close as they would get to a sibling fist fight and that they would become nothing like the fist fights he got into with Veld. Though neither was ever sent to the hospital, Vincent used to kick Veld's ass when they were teenagers, but Veld tended to always come back. Vincent smiled to himself. He was getting old, reminiscing like this. He continued to pick out a good pile of clothing that would last the week and went to the checkout line. When it became his turn, the clerk, a young girl in a bikini and a floral wrap, kept staring at him in awe. She batted her eyelashes at him as she rung up his purchase.

"2500 gil, sir," she cooed in a flirty voice.

Vincent fought not to roll his eyes as he dug around his jacket for his wallet. His brows furrowed when his hand wrapped around nothing. "Dammit…"

"I'll take care of the charge."

Vincent blinked as Hojo's hand flew smoothly by his face and handed a ShinRa issued bank card to the girl. She charged it and handed it back with a warm smile.

"Have a nice day, sirs."

Vincent grabbed his bag and ignored the scientist who followed him out. Hojo adjusted his glasses and dangled the gunman's wallet in his face. Vincent stopped and looked at it. He snatched it and continued walking, shoving the thing into his pocket. He paused in his step when it fell out of his pocket. Hojo picked it up again with a condescending smile. Vincent narrowed his eyes again and looked at his jacket pocket to find a large tear in it. He looked at the older man with a sigh and snatched the wallet again, putting it in his good pocket.

"That's a sign that you're wearing old clothing," Hojo said following the gunman. "I guess it's not every day that you dress in anything less than business casual. Why might that be, Turk?"

"Valentine."

"Ah yes, I have permission to address you as a human being."

"What do you want?" Vincent said never turning around.

Hojo shrugged in his hunched position. "A thank you would be kind enough, and perhaps compensation for the trouble you've caused."

"I have no reason to compensate you since what happened last night was your wife's fault!" Vincent snapped turning on the doctor. He found the man was closer to his back than he should've been.

Hojo's dark eyes were very visible through his glasses this close. They held a dark amusement and Vincent almost reached for his gun. "I meant…for the gil I just spent."

Vincent had the decency to feel embarrassed. "Oh…you'll have to wait until I reach a teller." With that he began to walk away hoping to not have to continue this unwanted contact.

"I have something much simpler than that to request," he said putting a cigarette between his lips. "A way that all debts be paid."

"What the hell do you want, Hojo?"

Hojo smirked. "My pretty diva has shunned me for the rest of our vacation. My world is in shambles and the only thing I can think to have at this point is a good seat at a dark bar. Have a drink with an old man, Valentine. One shunned lover to another."

"It's too earlier to be shit-faced, and I have a job to do later today."

"I never said when, did i?" he replied as if he were talking to a child.

"No," Vincent murmured. "You didn't. Fine, when?"

"Tonight, while the kittens are asleep."

Vincent furrowed his brows. "What are you playing at, Hojo? Your wife cried rape and now you're asking said rapist out for a drink?"

"Simple, I would like to discuss your sleeping habits. Or have you forgotten?"

"…no, I haven't forgotten."

"Then what better way to discuss troubling things than over a glass or two of fine liquor." He handed him a card with the name and location of the bar. "See you at nine-thirty for a nightcap. If you wear something more your style, I will be more inclined to let your debt go. Refine yourself sometime, Valentine. You are certainly not average."

With that the eccentric doctor walked away without giving Vincent his say in the matter. Vincent looked at the card and then at the man's retreating form. "Great, as if I need one more creeper vying for my attention."

l

l

Angeal watched Genesis ghost his fingers over rack items with less enthusiasm than he'd ever seen. His ever changing eyes were almost slate as he gave longing sighs. The older boy tilted his head at the depressed air radiating from his companion and placed a gentle hand on Genesis's shoulder.

"Whats on your mind, G?"

Genesis shook his head immediately with a forced smile. "Nothing! Nothing at all, just thinking about Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth?" Angeal smiled knowingly. "You're still thinking about what you did last night?"

Genesis actually blushed. "No! I mean…Oh Angie I don't know what to do. I want you! You're supposed to be my first, but, goddess, every time Sephiroth touches me I just…I lose it! His smell, his taste, the way his arms feel around me make me want to give everything up right there!"

Angeal laughed. "You're adorable, ginger brat."

"What the hell does that mean? I'm pouring my soul out to you here and you're making fun of me!"

"Calm down. This is why I didn't want to do anything until I was sure you wouldn't regret it."

"Wait what? Why would I regret being with you?"

"Don't you get it? You like Sephiroth. Sephiroth is someone new, someone you didn't have in your face for years and you're reacting how you should. You're infatuated."

"Well of course I am, that's obvious. But what does that have to do with us, Angie?"

"You want to sleep with him don't you?" Angeal asked softly.

"I believe I've already answered that particular…" he trailed off when he saw the saddened expression on Angeal's face. "Oh, Angie, that's not how it is at all! You think that because I feel attracted to Sephiroth I'm going to give you up?"

"Genesis, you can't have us both. I don't think things work that way."

"Well why not?" he exclaimed and Angeal shushed him as people began to stare. The redhead swatted at him. "No, you tell me why I can't love you and love Sephiroth too?"

Angeal blinked. "You mean…despite what you say, you still really want me as well?"

Genesis looked up at the older boy and touched his cheek gently. "Angeal," he gently cooed. "You are and always will be my love, even if I do feel for someone else. I never wanted anyone else but you."

"But you would be sad if I said I wanted you to myself. If I said you couldn't do anything with Sephiroth anymore."

Genesis lowered his eyes. "Yes, I would be. But I'd stop anyway, just because you asked me to."

"Genesis, we've been friends since we were kids," he pulled the redhead into his embrace. "I'd never make you do anything you didn't want to. Making you happy is what comes first."

"Angeal-"

"And if what you want is Sephiroth before me, then that's fine."

"But-"

"I won't be jealous or anything like that. I mean, he's my friend too."

"But Angeal…don't you want him too?"

Angeal made a surprised sound. The other customers were glaring at them now for disturbing their peace. Angeal apologized and led Genesis out the store. Once outside, Genesis huffed and put his hands on his hips.

"There are most definitely better ways to have a discussion, Angie! We could've talked about this over raspberry ice since we're out in this infernal heat!"

"What did you mean in there?"

"Oh you're fooling no body, honey. You obviously like Sephiroth as much as I do and I'm alright with that. I love having my cake and eating it too. The question is…will Seph want us like we want him."

Angeal groaned. "I can't believe we're even talking about this! Things like that don't work; I mean hell you're both younger than me and barely able to drink."

"We've done more disturbing things together in the past and age never seemed to matter."

"But, Gen, that's because it's you. I trust you. We've only known Seph for what? A week?"

"Which makes it all the more special," he said cheerfully. "The fact that we can connect like this and we barely know each other should be a sign of something big. The goddess has drawn us all together for a reason and I'll be damned if I don't find a way to enjoy it."

Angeal sighed. "You and all that goddess talk. It still doesn't mean we should all be kissing cousins and crap like that."

"No, it doesn't, but who's to say we can't be? You know you want to, Angie. I've seen the way you cast small glances at him. Those quick disrobing stares you give when you think no one's looking, the way your hands always linger on him whenever we touch. I know you, Angie. You want him as much as I do."

"Genesis, that's not-"

Genesis pressed him against the side of the building, still taunting him. "You have to see it, Angie. When you push back that starlight he calls hair, his face is the gift of the goddess. His mouth is sweet, like the apples back home, and when he comes," he leaned as close to Angeal's ear as his tiptoes would allow. "Oh Angie, when he comes, it's like watching heaven open up. He's beautiful. Don't you want to see that too?"

Angeal felt weak in the knees. Genesis always had a knack for crumbling his defenses. Whether it was that wicked tongue, those lush lips, or that sultry voice, Angeal always fell to pieces and would do anything the teen asked him. He wet his lips and nodded dumbly. Genesis smiled and backed off.

"Good then! I don't feel so guilty. Let's plot then!" he practically sashayed off down the street leaving Angeal looking a bit stupid.

"What the heck did I just agree to?"

l

l

It was almost four when Vincent came in quickly putting grocery bags down and directing the bellhop to place the clothing bags on the couch. Sephiroth looked up from his spot on the couch and shook Tseng who had taken a nap to recuperate. He gently moved Tseng from his relaxed spot against his side and got up to help Vincent while the other boy rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"I'm running behind, I want you to put these away and let Tseng go through his clothes. Make sure this place is clean when I come back and everything is in its right place."

Sephiroth grumbled. "I could be on the beach right now."

"What was that?"

"Nothin' Vince," Sephiroth said with an innocent smile as he put away the food. "Just thinking how amazing you are!"

Vincent shook his head and went over to Tseng. "You're feeling better?"

"Better than I was," Tseng said sleepily.

"You continue to drink plenty of water, and if you want you can go to the beach when evening sets in. The evenings aren't as punishing."

Tseng nodded and glanced at Sephiroth who was muttering irritably. "I think I stay. Seph has promised..flicks?"

"Oh, then that's fine." Vincent ruffled his hair and went to his room. "I'm not sure when I'll be back so make sure you both eat. Sephiroth, you're only allowed to go out and get something with eat and you will take Tseng with you. Don't do anything dumb."

"Jeez, slip up one time!"

"One time too many," Vincent shut his door.

Sephiroth growled. He had only been in the suite for a few hours but was fast developing cabin fever. Vincent was starting to piss him off with this whole grounded thing. Tseng slid off the couch and went over to help him put away things.

"Let me help."

"Why are you being so nice?" Sephiroth asked suspiciously.

"I have not reason to be mean."

"Its 'no reason' and I guess you don't."

Vincent immerged in full uniform, his hair pulled back in a tight pony tail and his tie missing. It was too hot to have the suit completely closed up. He zipped up his blazer and snatched his room key and wallet from the counter. "I will see you both tonight. Try not to set the place on fire."

Tseng nodded while Sephiroth stuck his tongue out at him. Once Tseng he was sure he was gone, he looked at Sephiroth with mischievous dark gray eyes. "The cat is away."

"So, what?"

"You want go to beach, let's go to beach," Tseng said simply. He left a stunned Sephiroth in the kitchen to go change into shorts and a shirt.

"Wait, you aren't serious? Vincent said to stay here."

"And you don't want that. We go for hour and be back before he is."

Sephiroth smirked at his surrogate brother. "We could get into a lot of trouble, Tseng. What if we get caught?"

Tseng came out slipping his shirt over his head. "I never am caught."

"…alright then, let's go."

Tseng made sure he had the room key and snatched his own debit card that had been left with his clothing. Sephiroth followed him out making sure Vincent was nowhere in sight. They walked through the lobby acting as natural as they could; Tseng even bought a bottle of water for the heat outside. Together, Tseng and Sephiroth stepped out on main street and followed the signs hoping to get to the beach. They stumbled across a seaboard where small carnival games where held. Tseng was confused by the flashing lights and random shouting as they passed by the shooting games. One of the announcers called out to them.

"Hey there, step right up test your shot! You look like a good shot, with those eyes, sir!"

Sephiroth looked at Tseng who shrugged and they both came over to the booth. The gentlemen held up a large black prize animal. "Everyone who shoots four stars or better gets a Black Queen Coeurl! Wanna test your luck?"

Sephiroth was about to say no when he caught Tseng touching the stuffed animal curiously. He bit his lip and dug around his pocket for the bit of cash he had left from his last allowance. "How much?"

"Only 5 gil per round. You get six bullets in one of these," he held up a harmless replica of a standard issue ShinRa marksmen rifle. "You gotta hit these stars in the middle. One star gets ya nothing, two stars gets ya a pocket plush, three stars get you the third shelf, and four and up get you our Black Coeurl's here."

Sephiroth counted the wadded up gil notes. He had ten, enough to make two attempts. He nodded to himself and handed the man five of them. The man took them with a grin and shouted into the mike. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, we got a would-be sniper here ready to test his luck! Give 'em a good show kid!"

Sephiroth picked up the rifle while Tseng took a stool and watched him. He loaded the dull bullets into it like he'd watched Vincent do with his rifles after cleaning them. Vincent had taken him to the Turk shooting gallery once and he found Vincent could blow people to hell with a rifle while he couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with the heavy ShinRa rifles. He just hoped that without Vincent here to adjust his sight, he could do it still. He stood up straight and took a few deep breaths before positioning it at his shoulder.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" Tseng asked skeptically.

"Do you want the damn thing or not?"

Tseng bit his lip. "I could live without it."

"Shut up," Sephiroth said taking aim. "You're still a kid and you deserve a kid thing…or something!"

"You are strange person."

Sephiroth scoffed and spied down the barrel of the gun. He closed his eye and on his exhale he squeezed the trigger six times in rapid succession. The toothpick fell out of the Carni's mouth and he looked at Sephiroth with wide eyes. Tseng's jaw also dropped and he slipped off the stool and went to peek down the gallery line so that he could see the result. The man took the six pieces of paper and examined them. He blinked a few times before looking at Sephiroth in amazement. He snatched two prizes and pushed them into Sephiroth's hands.

"We have a winner folks. Shot perfect center on all six stars! And there's more where that came from, care to come up and test your aim against this silver devil."

Sephiroth took the two prizes and handed one to Tseng who could barely wrap his arm around them. "There you go."

"What do I do with it?"

"Sleep with it for all I care. Just be happy you got it!"

Tseng hugged the animal indignantly and fought against the smile that was trying to bloom on his face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, though I dunno what to do with the other one."

"Give it to loud one," Tseng suggested huffing.

"Nah, G prefers red or pur…Tseng you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, I am fine. The sun set soon, I will make it. Besides, we reach beach. See?"

Sephiroth blinked at the gorgeous white sand that glowed almost red in the setting sun like dust made out of rubies. The waves that moved against the shore were tipped golden by the dying rays and the sky was a dusty rose. Everything appeared to be glowing and all that remained in the evening sun were lovers watching it set. Sephiroth smiled and took off his shoes, stepping onto the soft sand excitedly. Tseng arched his brow in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Take your shoes off. Come on, I know a way to get you cooled off."

Tseng didn't argue, he slipped off his sneakers and followed Sephiroth onto the sand trustingly. Sephiroth led him to the water and forced him to let the clean waters wash over his feet. Tseng jumped a bit and fell into Sephiroth who held him steady. He took Tseng's prize from him and sat both of them on the beach away from the water. Then he picked Tseng up and took him further into the water kicking and screaming.

"Ah! Put me down! Put me down!"

"I have no clue what you're saying!" Sephiroth spouted, dropping the boy into the water. It wasn't deep, just enough for him not to hit the bottom painfully.

Tseng came up sputtering, the water to his waist. He let out a long string of Wutain and stomped back the shore. Sephiroth laughed. "Oh come on, don't you know how to have fun."

Tseng kept his back turned and murmured under his breath and Sephiroth saw a strange glow coming from the boy. Before he could realize what it was, Tseng whipped around and a sudden wave hit him in the face knocking him into the surf. He came up coughing. Tseng stood their juggling a small sphere of colored materia in his hand. Sephiroth growled and splashed the boy.

"You cheat! Using Materia!"

Tseng ran from the spray of water. Sephiroth chased after him. "Get back here ya little jerk!"

"Bù!"

"Boo to you too!" As the sunset, they ran down the shore not even remembering where they had left their shoes or the prizes.

l

l

Vincent finished whipping the blood off his gun and proceeded to change his gloves. He looked down at the dead Don and his wife. The dark skinned child was tranquilized in the corner and would be found in the morning. They had been sitting together eating dinner when he had broken in silently and put them down. The wife was a gorgeous thirty-something with twisted locks pulled into a pony tail while her husband, the Don that had crossed them was a tall imposing man who kept his hair faded almost bald. These sorts of things always left a bad taste in his mouth. They had been a pretty good looking family and to punish them for their father's backdoor dealings against ShinRa had been a damned shame. He'd put the kid to sleep first hoping that he wouldn't have to take on another traumatized victim. After all, he was only thirteen and wouldn't remember a thing thanks to the mixture. It didn't feel right to live the kid lying in his parent's blood and conscious won over Vincent once again. He picked up the kid, finding a cloth to clean all the blood off. The boy stirred but did not wake. Vincent took him out of the place and took the long humid walk to one of the churches. He left the boy on the step and knocked on the door, hoping the night watcher would still be there. If not, they would find the boy in the morning. He quickly made his getaway. The way he set it up, they would deem it a murder suicide and the existence of the boy would be forgotten in the midst of ShinRa dealings. He hoped the boy grew up outside of the violence, but he was a Don's son, and Costa de Sol Dons were chosen by blood. The ability to be such was always in the blood. Still, perhaps he could be in the violence without ever crossing his path again.

"Good luck," he whispered to the night air.

He made his way back to the hotel to check on his own little family. It was almost nine o' clock when he opened the door to the first suite. He saw Angeal and Genesis still awake, going through shopping bags and eating delivered sea food. He smiled and waved at him and they wished him goodnight. When had he adopted those two? Hell if he knew, but he knew they were his now as well. He went to his own suite wondering where Sephiroth was if the other two were in that room. He opened the door and went inside. Tossing the bloody blazer aside he placed the gloves in a Ziploc bag so that he could destroy the evidence later. He unbuttoned his shirt as he went to his bed room to find a pleasant surprise along the way. Sephiroth lay on the couch in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt with Tseng lying atop him practically swimming in one of the hotel robes. Their hair was wet most likely from a good shower and they slept peacefully. Vincent paused and watched them for a moment. This perfectly peaceful scene was the reason he continued to do what he did without ever cracking. He closed his eyes and smiled a bit before taking out his phone and taking a quick picture. He didn't know why he did it, other than the urge to hold this scene close to him forever. He would keep it no matter what phone he got. With a contented sigh he went to his room and chuckled a bit when he found the stuffed animals resting on his bed looking cute. They had disobeyed him and told on themselves; he couldn't even be mad. He sat down on the bed and began to take off his shoes when he finally took in the time. It was nine-fifteen.

"Hojo..." he breathed. If Vincent weren't such an honest Turk, he would've let the bastard wait, but he did owe the man money. He'd rather just pay it than spend an evening in the company of that sociopath. In fact, he continued to take off his clothes until he heard his cell phone ring. He sighed and picked it up.

"Valentine."

"Ah, I assumed you hadn't somehow find rest. After your dealings tonight, I wouldn't consider you human if you had gone to bed peacefully."

Vincent mentally cursed. "What is it, Hojo?"

"I believe you owe me a drink. It isn't polite to stand a friend up."

"You aren't what I would call a friend."

"True, but you have a promise to keep. I expect it to be kept. I'll give you a little time to get cleaned up. See you in an hour." Hojo hung up before Vincent could say anything.

"Son of a bitch," Vincent said tiredly. "I had to vacation in the place where there's no last call." He glanced at the clock. "Not like I was getting to sleep anyway."

l

Hojo shooed away the waiter when he asked if he'd like another. He'd only been nursing his first glass of Sherry and refused to drink more until his scheduled companion arrived. Young women recognized him as a famous ShinRa intellect and threw themselves at him through slipping dress straps and flirty words. He ignored them all; they reminded him too much of Lucrecia when they had first met. Her girly way of batting her eyelashes at him even though they both knew he was too old for her. He nearly ten years older than the little girl and yet he fell for her still anyhow. A moment of weakness for young supple flesh had given him a headache more often than he needed. His love for Lucrecia was a bitter one but still a strong one. All those beautiful creatures who asked for a one night dream with a famous name. Why couldn't he luck out and marry someone like the powerful Lady ShinRa. He could've handled being her husband and playing second string to her career because she had ambition that didn't destroy other people's lives and was just as fiercely loyal as he was. Alas, she was his friend, and she was not here to take the edge off with her snappy remarks about Lucrecia.

"Professor Hojo, sir?" He turned to look at the classy waitress who lowered her head apologetically. "Sorry to disturb your evening but you asked to be informed when your guest arrived and he has. Shall I lead him over?"

"Yes, my dear, that would be very kind of you. Also, could you bring a bottle of wine for him as well and place it on my tab."

She nodded with a polite smile and left him. It took a moment before the Turk came into his sight freshly scrubbed and hair shinning under the dim lighting. He'd left it down, draped around his shoulders like a curtain of night and a thin golden chain was around his neck and a golden watch on his own. He hadn't expected Vincent to bring nice clothing on this trip, but it was his vacation after all. He'd heard that Vincent, like his wife, liked to play at night when the bloodshed stopped. The difference was that Vincent hurt no one but himself in these trysts and as unhealthy as it was, Hojo believed it was better than how his wife handled her affairs. Hojo held up his glass of sherry as Vincent approached. He compared its red glowing color to the eyes that looked around warily as he was led to the table. Those crimson orbs fell on him and he lowered the glass with a pleased smirk on his face.

"You made it and only an hour late," he took a sip of his drink. "I thought that Turks knew how to be prompt."

"If the only reason you called me here was to make fun of me, then I can pay you at a later date," Vincent said tiredly.

"Kill me with gentility. Have a seat."

Vincent took a seat in the soft plush booth. It was a bit dark in the night club and he couldn't see very well. He didn't like that at all. He kept his right hand close to his gun as he accepted the glass of wine poured by the waitress. She left the bottle on the table and bid them good evening. Hojo lit a cigarette and offered him one but he held his hand up and took out his own. He lit it and inhaled.

"Those will eventually kill you, Valentine," Hojo said blowing out smoke.

"I doubt I will die before you."

Hojo smiled. "These are about as unhealthy as a carrot. They are a special sort of thing I cooked up myself. I don't like to smoke tobacco."

"What do you want, Hojo?"

"I simply wanted company and yours was the only one I could tolerate even though last I saw you, you were on top of my wife."

"I didn't do anything to her," Vincent snapped.

"I know," he replied simply. "You were drugged. I believe that you would never do a thing to Lucrecia; you are too noble a soul for that."

"Then what is it?"

"I've been observing you for a while, yet, have not taken a clear opportunity to forgive you for sleeping with her."

"Never pegged you as the type to hold grudges," Vincent muttered, drinking the wine that had been left. "I'm too tired to deal with any enigmatic conversations you may want to have."

"Then I will be blunt. I wanted to kill you when I learned that you had been between her legs more times than I had the entire time we had been seeing each other. I wanted to kill you when you attempted to come between us and the Jenova Project, as if you had any right to poke your nose in with your limited scientific knowledge. But amazingly, I didn't begrudge you taking Sephiroth away from us."

Vincent looked at him in confusion. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"I called you out to warn you about the Jenova cells my wife and I have tested on ourselves," he flicked embers into the tray. "Sephiroth was born with them so I believe he is immune. He showed no signs of this madness yet."

"Madness?"

"Yes, the sudden change in demeanor and behavior of my beloved wife. She was always a selfish woman but her means of getting her desires have never been so crass, so underhanded. Sometimes I hear her, speaking to herself as if no one else is there."

Vincent gave a sorrowful gaze. "So, all those things she said on the ship…"

"What things?"

"She…no," Vincent shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Hojo flicked away his ashes. "Valentine, there is nothing my wife has done that I have not known about, you realize. It's only recently that she has begun this violent streak of nonsensical plots. I fear those cells are reacting badly and it has something to do with her separation from Sephiroth."

"You're trying to tell me she's been going through fifteen years of post-partum depression," Vincent asked skeptically.

"I'm saying that the Jenova cells in her system are calling out to be part of the 'source.' Sephiroth is a perfected result of the Jenova Project, and because my wife and I are flawed beings it is no wonder they the cells are screaming to be a part of that perfection."

"You don't seem to be affect by them. You've done nothing."

"Who's to say I won't?" Hojo asked removing his glasses. "I want you take a good look at what I've been hiding behind these spectacles of mine. I haven't needed them since I began injecting myself with the first strands of Jenova cells."

Vincent squint his eyes trying to see what was different about Hojo's normally bottomless pits he called eyes. He didn't really see anything other than that the man had not aged a day since he'd married Lucrecia. His skin was smooth and showed no real flaws upon it to say he was well into his fifties. His hair was in its normal sloppy pony tail and only allowed a few strands of his bangs to obstruct his face. Vincent leaned a bit closer finally noticing something strange about the movement of Hojo's eyes in the dim light. Faster than he'd ever seen the man move, Hojo snatched his forearm and pulled him closer in what would look like a lover's embrace on to outsiders. He smirked when he felt the barrel of Vincent's gun pressed to his diaphragm and was satisfied that he hadn't caught the gunman off guard. He held Vincent's jaw in a vice like grip so that their eyes were forced to meet and for a moment the gunman feared for his life. He'd never known Hojo or anyone to have such controlled strength hidden in their body. The scientist had always looked frail and haunted the halls of lab like a weary wraith. To have him this close and squeezing his arm as if he'd snap it made Vincent anxious to pull the trigger. Hell, he should've but what stopped his finger from squeezing the trigger were those eyes. When he focused on them, and at this angle he had to, he could see the unnatural slit that had developed their just like Sephiroth's eyes. The slit dilated before him and hints of Sephiroth's beautiful jade green began to spread into the irises. Like staring into a snake's eyes, he found he was unable to move. His body no longer fought back and the gun slipped from his fingertips onto the booth seat. The only thing he had real control over was just his eyes and they darted back and forth between the now green pools that had captured him.

"Wha…what have you done?"

"This is proof of how dangerous my wife and I are now," he said calmly, never releasing his grip on Vincent. "You have no idea what she could do if she chose to and the worst part about it is, she wouldn't mean it. I know what she can do to you because I've had the desire myself to do that same. Jealousy of you spurs me to snap this arm like a twig and ruin this beautiful face that swayed my wife beyond all repair."

Vincent trembled and grimaced at the sudden pressure applied to his jaw and arm, his fingers flexing in hopes of being able to retrieve the gun. It was no use, his strength was still failing him.

"But," the pressure ceased. "what keeps me from killing you is watching you. Watching you care for my son, the son of a man you hate. Watching you treat Lucrecia with respect though every bone in your body screams to kill her as silently as you killed that family tonight. Watching you take in so many even though you claim that as a Turk you can't afford to care for anyone. Watching you be the man you are has become my greatest restraint from ending your life, Valentine."

"Let…me…go…" Vincent managed to say.

Hojo smirked and leaned closer to Vincent so that their noses were touching. "I'm a very bad man, Valentine. My wife is even worse because she is a woman. But where she tries to trap you in clever schemes, I can trap you here and now and do away with you. I think it's time you take that Turk perception and turn it on yourself. You've allowed far too many things to go by without your notice. Question why you only sleep a few hours each night or worse never at all! Question why it took your little Wutain boy to replace everything in your house! Question how you tend to get home safely on nights when you barely know your own name! Question the people around you Valentine, the people you trust. Then question why I know of the intimate details of your life. Question why I know you keep your mother's shrine near the bed and go to it each morning asking her what to do. Question why I know that you pretend to sleep whenever your lovers leave so that you don't have to talk to them! Question why you've found fumbling through these trysts the only way for you to find peace."

Vincent didn't know it had happened until it already hit Hojo's hand. A tear had slid out his eye not out of sadness or any type of emotional epiphany. No, this man and his wife had been watching him closely and could've harmed him, Sephiroth, or Tseng at any time since they had been with them. Their interest in doing away with him could've gotten any one of them killed. They had friends in ShinRa despite his connections to the Turks. They could've hurt any one of them whenever they were ready and he hadn't known a thing. He was angry…and he was afraid. Hojo actually made him fear for his life.

"So, you Turks really are human," Hojo wiped it away with his thumb. "There is that self blame I see in you again. I'm not doing this to threaten you. I'm trying to help you in the only way I know how."

"Why?" he strained out.

"Because despite popular belief, there's still something human in this mad mind of mine," he whispered, his eyes returning to their cold obsidian. They seemed softer now. "That something has developed a certain obsessed fondness for you, Valentine. That something is not ready to kill you just yet. But when it is…you won't be able to escape me like you can my clumsy Lucrecia."

"Then do it now!" Vincent coaxed. "Do it now while everyone here is looking."

Hojo chuckled and let the gunman go. Vincent fell back against the booth seat and quickly grabbed his gun as soon as the feeling came back. He held it shakily, pointing it at Hojo's head. The scientist took another sip of his sherry.

"We've established that I'm more than capable of taking that gun away from you. Now please, drink with me. Don't let this spoil the evening when the night is still young."

Vincent knew that if you raised a gun to someone be ready to shoot it. His constitution was more than shaken so he lowered the gun, knowing he couldn't pull the trigger right now. He lowered it slowly, keeping his eye on Hojo who paid him no more attention than the man on the moon. He holstered it and took the glass, downing what was left in it quickly.

"Pace yourself, Vincent. We have all night."

l

Cid nearly killed Vincent when the man quietly snuck into his room at the hotel. It was four in the morning, he was in a good whiskey induced sleep, and suddenly he heard his lock being picked and the door creaking open. He was going to kill whoever decided to sneak in. When he saw it was Vincent, he'd cursed at him wondering what the hell he thought he was doing. The gunman had not answered. Instead he stripped off his shirt and slipped into bed next to him. He smelled of expensive wine, cigarettes, and blood forcing Cid to silence his questions. Vincent had curled into his bare chest, his own still covered in his undershirt. He nestled his face into the crook of the pilot's neck, not giving him any room to refuse. Not that Cid ever did. He wrapped an arm around the gunman and settled back down glad that the gunman had the decency to close the door back. He turned so that he was better situated and wrapped his other arm around Vincent's waist, his head resting on top of silken hair.

"I'm tired…" was all Vincent whispered.

"Yer always tired," Cid muttered closing his eyes.

A/N: okay I think I got one more part of Grounded in Paradise I'm editing. After that, one more chapter then time skip. Or is it two more? Bah, depends on where that one chapter goes. _ bear with me! This is the fastest I've ever been through a story and trying to keep it smooth is a bit difficult. I kinda wrote Grounded in Paradise as one big ass chapter and am dividing it and fixing it. Don't worry the Vincent angst will get better later. At least he's not thinking he should be dead or he's committed a sin. However, he wouldn't be Vincent if he didn't blame himself a little.


	11. Episode 9: Grounded in Paradise Part 4

Walking Out on Destiny

**Episode 9: Grounded in Paradise: Loaded Smiles**

Sephiroth wasn't surprised that his birthday had been passed over since Vincent had to issue a report for his latest mission and had been locked in his room the whole day. Tseng didn't actually know the day of it so he hadn't said a thing about it. He had however made strange oriental pastries that turned out tasting better than they looked. Angeal had been missing in action since Vincent had given them their daily allowance. Cid passed through on his way to restock his ship and wished him a gruff happy birthday. To top it all off, it freaking rained! A storm rolled in off the ocean and turned everything to darkness with lightning and thunder shaking up the place. He ended up staying in the room designated for him, Genesis, and Angeal watching movies on the big screen. Genesis was walking back and forth putting things he'd bought that morning before the storm in travel easy bags. It was getting late and he wondered where Angeal was this late.

"Say, G?"

"Yes?" Genesis peeked in the room.

"Where's Angeal?"

"Oh, he's met up with some of his SOLDIER friends and is hanging out with them for the night. Probably won't come home til some ungodly hour."

"So…he didn't remember either," Sephiroth grumbled.

Gen tilted his head and came into the bedroom. He sat down next to Sephiroth with a slight smile. "You're pouting."

"Am not."

"I, um, got something for you. For the life of me I couldn't find it after I bought it the other day, but I found it today. Want it?"

Sephiroth flipped off the TV and turned to Genesis curiously. The redhead's hands were behind his back and he leaned back every time Sephiroth tried to peek. Genesis put a hand on his chest to hold him back.

"Calm down, I swear you're like a kid on Christmas."

"It's my birthday and the only person who said anything was Cid! You know how bad that is?"

"Whine, whine, whine," Genesis teased. He held out the wrapped box. "Here, I couldn't afford much at the time and Angeal helped me buy it. I mean it's not a very big deal but its special to me."

Sephiroth snatched the box and unwrapped it quickly, not even reading the card. Genesis laughed and rescued it from the wrapping paper. Sephiroth dug past all the padding and pulled out a brand new piercing gun. He looked at Genesis in confusion. Genesis urged him to keep looking through the box and he did so, finding a smaller white box. It reminded Sephiroth of the one his mother had given him, which he had yet to open. He opened it carefully and saw a beautiful summon materia attached to a long earring. It wasn't exactly his style, no, it was Genesis's style. Genesis pushed back the mixed shades of red and showed that on one ear there were two piercings while on the other was only on stud. He looked at his ear, then at the earring. He recognized it from some distant memory or dream he'd seen. The image of the older Genesis standing there with that earring in his ear as he faded away made him cringe. He shook his head.

"I can't do it, Genesis."

Genesis smiled a sweet smile that made a blush cross Sephiroth's face. "Yes you can. Angeal did one, I did yours, now you can do mine."

He looked into Genesis eyes, seeing them a clean blue like the ocean and nodded slowly. He opened the piercing gun and let Genesis show him how to use it. He pulled the trigger a few times before looking at Genesis nervously. The redhead lay back on the bed.

"It's easier for me not to flinch when I'm laying back. We learned that when Angeal tried to pierce my ears last time!"

Sephiroth nodded. "Right, um so where do I go."

"Wherever is comfortable so you don't mess up. Remember, you only get one shot today. If it messes up I have to let it heal."

Sephiroth gulped and tried crouching next to Genesis's ear, but wasn't at a good angle. He tried getting on his knees on the floor and couldn't do it still. Frustrated with Genesis's giggles and his own mishaps, Sephiroth straddled the boy and lay over him so that both hands could be in range of his ears. He positioned the gun near the first piercing. Genesis tilted his head to the side so that he could give better lighting. He looked out the window at the storm raging and smiled at Sephiroth's trembling hand.

"Do I.." a gulp. "Do I need to do something to take your mind off of it?"

Genesis gave an amused sigh. "Just do it. If you keep hesitating, you won't be able to do it at all."

"But..it'll hurt. Mine hurt afterwards so I know it will hurt you."

"I've done this enough to handle the sting."

"But-"

"Sephiroth." The trembling in his hands stopped. "I trust you. You won't hurt me."

Another gulp and those hands held his ear in earnest. Genesis squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt not to flinch. When Sephiroth squeezed the trigger on it as quickly as he could and released it. He managed to keep still and he opened his eyes. He hissed at the mild sting and waited as the silverhaired boy clumsily dropped the gun in his search for the earring. He gently pushed the earring through and as an afterthought he pressed a kiss to the permanent mark he'd placed on Genesis. He kissed again affectionately and followed that one in a slow line down the redhead's throat. Genesis eyes rolled and shut when Sephiroth placed an open mouth kiss to his pulse. He entangled his hand into that stardust hair and placed another at the boy's hip. Sephiroth pulled back so that they faced each other and he kissed him gently.

"Sorry if it hurt," Sephiroth whispered. "I didn't think you'd trust me anywhere near you like that after what I did to you."

Genesis shook his head. "You'll learn eventually that I don't hold grudges."

Sephiroth laid his head in the crook of Genesis's neck. "I wish this rain would stop."

Genesis smiled. "I don't."

l

l

Tseng knocked timidly on the door to Vincent's bedroom. When he received no answer, he took the initiative and walked in. His caretaker had his head down on his desk. The two stuffed animals Tseng and Sephiroth had gifted him with seemed like they were watching over the gunman. Tseng went over to shake Vincent but was startled when the man lifted his head tiredly and looked at him. Tseng sighed.

"You sleep no more." He offered the man a cup of tea.

"I feel like I've slept too much," Vincent said taking a slow sip.

"You miss his birthday."

"I haven't. I have a surprised planned for tomorrow."

"Ah, he like surprise?"

"He likes variety," Vincent pat his lap and Tseng gratefully hoped into it. "You and him have been getting along fairly well."

"He has been not bad. He's been very tolerable." He said the last word slowly so that he wouldn't stumble over it. "He teaches me words, I teach him to cook."

"Invaluable skills on both sides. I'm glad you haven't killed each other yet."

"Vincent?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't come home last night…not that it my business. I worry."

"I had a drink with a friend. Don't worry, I've never had problems taking care of myself."

"Yet the circles under your eyes tell different."

"I'm always tired, Tseng. I have a very demanding job that allows me to keep you and Sephiroth safe."

"I know. You are Turk but, I do not think that is what keep you awake. You do not seem a guilty man."

Vincent looked down at the boy for a moment before answering. "I'm a very guilty man, but I chose what worries me and what I simply let go. You learn that when you have to kill, you understand that?"

"I kill every man who lay hand on me, but not you," Tseng lowered his eyes. "I want tell you what I saw. I try to make sense out of it, but I can see nothing else as answer."

"What is it?" Vincent asked in concern. "Did someone hurt you?"

"No…someone hurt you."

"What?"

Tseng licked his lips. "That woman, the doctor..."

"Lucrecia?"

"Yes, Lucrecia. She come home with you the day after Sephiroth and loud one fight. I saw her. You were tired and she help you to your room. She…she put something in your arm. I do not know how to call it but I know the smell. It makes you awake even though you are without rest. It keeps you from sleep even when you have been awake all day. I found bit of it all over house and got rid what I could. The rest I overpower. Vincent, that woman hurt you and I think she hurt you for longer than that day."

Vincent took a moment to process the information. Lucrecia had been in his house more than once. Apparently Tseng had been keeping her out of it since he stayed home all day. So that meant what Hojo spoke of was true and that he'd been blind. He clenched the handle of his mug until it broke in his hand. Tseng was up immediately, trying to catch the spilled tea with whatever he could fine. Vincent tried to help but winced. A large piece of the porcelain handle had lodged in his hand. He hadn't even noticed until that moment. Tseng left for a moment and came back with a clean face towel that was wet with cool water. He took Vincent's hand and looked up at him.

"It will hurt." Vincent braced himself and the boy yanked the jagged shard out of his hand. He quickly covered it with the towel to stop the following flow of blood. "You worry me. I do not know what she means to you, but I know I kill her if I see her again."

"Tseng, you don't need to make promises like that. She needn't die."

Tseng looked up at him through the strands of his obsidian hair, his eyes cold and dark. He repeated his words with a promise. "If I see her near you, I kill her. I swear I will."

Vincent's eyes saddened at the cold murder in the child's eyes. "You don't need to, Tseng. I don't want you to have to do things like that in your life. Not for me, not for anyone. I want you to be happy."

Tseng wrapped Vincent's hand and stood. "Vincent, we are both of mother Wutai in some way and know the way of our kin. I have tasted blood. I kill with my own hand. I could never have life you wish for me." He touched Vincent's face as if their ages had reversed. "But…you care. That is something I never had. Something that I would not have if you had not come for me that day." He leaned close to Vincent and pressed an innocent kiss on his forehead right in the center. "It has been mere days, but years pass in my mind. You are…irreplaceable to me, Vincent. Wǒ ài nǐ..." _I love you. _

With that Tseng left the room as if nothing had been said. "Dinner will be ready soon. The loud one request we leave Sephiroth with him. The pilot will join us. I hope that is alright."

Vincent watched the boy leave and realized that Tseng had grown up too soon, that he himself had come too late to change him. He sighed and continued to work on his report. These were children; why did children have to go through things like this? His thoughts returned to the boy whose world he destroyed in less than ten minutes. It was because of people like him that children like Tseng existed. He closed his eyes to fight the guilt that was welling and tried to put his mind on other things. There was no sense in letting it eat away at him right then, there was too much to do. On impulse, he got on the phone and called up Veld about something he'd put off since his resignation as Chief Commander. Tseng and Sephiroth were too important to continue this way.

l

l

Lucrecia looked at the shady gun runner with a disgusted scowl. "How much? And don't try to cheat. I'm no tourist."

"Ya won dose classy science ladies of ShinRa. I know ya face, gurl. Question be, what ya doin' in a gun shop."

She smiled sweetly. "I just woke up from my nap this evening and hated absolutely everything."

The gun runner lifted his hands innocently. "I dun know ya enuf to have ya hatin' me. I'll give ya a discoun' since I'll probably be seein' dis pretty face again on da news. 4,000 gil and I throw in da ammo for free if ya forget ya pass through here."

She placed a stack of gil notes on the table. "I pass through where now?" she asked, playfully imitating his accent.

"My kinda woman."

"Trust me, you wouldn't want any parts of what I am."

l

l

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Sephiroth fell out of his bed and peeked wide eye over the mattress at the people standing in his room…at eight in the morning. Tseng held an expensive looking cake with a large fifteen candle burning atop. He had a placid smile on his face while everyone around him laughed. Vincent helped him up with a deep chuckle. Cid leaned into the room

"Did he have a heart attack?"

"Damn near, Cidney!" Genesis spouted.

"Where the hell did you get that name?" Cid shouted in disgust.

"If the shoe fits, cowboy!" Genesis beamed.

Sephiroth rubbed the sleep from his eyes and his brain begun to process what was happening. Not only were they celebrating his birthday a day light but they were trying to kill him as well.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"Hey! This was totally mild compared to what I asked to do!" Genesis said crossing his arms.

Angeal rolled his eyes. "He wanted to jump out of a cake in a speedo."

Sephiroth's eye twitched at the image. "…that's nasty…"

"Tseng threatened to scar up his face if he did anything of the sort to any cake that he baked."

Sephiroth looked at Tseng who kept his eyes averted but a small rosy blush could be seen on his cheeks. "Well thanks Susie Homemaker!"

"I can throw cake on you if it please you," Tseng growled.

Sephiroth laughed and took the cake from him, placing it on the night stand. He swooped Tseng up and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Thank you, Tseng."

"I don't like pain," Tseng said twitching in his hold. "Put me down."

Sephiroth dropped him on the bed and he grumbled indignantly. Vincent began to bring in his presents with Cid in tow. He ruffled Sephiroth's hair and allowed the boy to start opening presents. Genesis screeched at him to open Angeal's present first until he gave in. All together he's gotten a set of expensive headphones from Angeal that blocked out even Genesis's shrill voice and a bottle of Dumb Apple Wine that Vincent confiscated as soon as it left the wrapping paper, a materia manual and starting material from Tseng who offered to teach him how to use them properly since he only knew theory, a new desktop from Cid who had seen how out of date his laptop was becoming thanks to his constant downloading and such, and finally from Vincent, his first weapon. He stared at the shining katana sword with enchanted eyes. He ran his finger over the lacquered sheath and touched the hilt hesitantly, afraid the eccentric design would crack or be marred. He picked it up carefully and slid it open with restrained excitement, the shine from the blade forced him to squint his eyes. Everyone was quiet as he pulled it out and twirled it. His way of testing it was in no way refined and he was bit clumsy with it but somehow he looked amazing with it. Vincent nodded silently and Tseng watched the motions of the boy with approval.

"It suit you," Tseng said with a slight smile.

Sephiroth sheathed it and tackled Vincent, nearly taking the man off his feet. "Thanks, Vincent!"

"You will have your own sword when you go the SOLDIER cadet camp. You'll succeed better with something that fits you." Vincent watched the boy go back to showing it off to his friends as if he were ten again and fought the pang in his chest. Even Tseng was laughing and saving the cake from Sephiroth's swinging. They were happy and for some reason it made him ache. He wondered how long they would smile like this if everyone kept trying to break into their world. No, he would do what he needed to do to keep their world private from all others. No one else destroy what he'd sweat, bled, and killed to create for them.

Cid's arms encircled his waist. "Ya thinkin' somethin' mighty unpleasant, Vince. Its showin' through."

"How long before my troubles catch up to them?"

"That ain't somethin' you should be losin' sleep over! Its ya kid's birthday! Enjoy it, Vince!"

"My…kid…" Vincent gave a small sad smile. "My kid's birthday?"

"Yep! He's your kid, you earned the right, Vince."

Vincent sighed and leaned against Cid contently. "My kid."

Eventually Sephiroth was allowed to go to out to the beach without penalty a few days later. He and Angeal took turns trying to drown Genesis who had continuously tried to pants them in the water. Tseng stayed on the shore with Vincent, contentedly under the shade of a parasol and a book Vincent had found for him in an antique bookstore. Cid decided to hang around until the week in Costa was over. They all got to see Vincent loosen up in a drinking game with Cid that night in their hotel room. He even allowed them to drink as long as they stayed in the hotel room. Tseng of course refused to taste any of it despite Sephiroth's coaxing. Sephiroth found that the Dumb Apple Wine caused no violent reaction from the Mako in his system. He simply got wasted like the rest of them. Genesis cheered Vincent on while Angeal and Sephiroth refused to believe there was anyone who could intake as much alcohol as Cid. They were on their sixth bottle of Mt Corel Whiskey and had downed a bottle of Grassland Honey before the games even started. Cid had leaned over the table with a red face but lucid eyes; he slammed his palms on the wood with a loud slap. Vincent did the same; you wouldn't be able to tell he had been drinking if the pile of shot glasses and bottles had not been on his side of the table as well as Cid's. They were on level ground and Vincent tossed his hair over his shoulder, a challenging smirk on his face. Cid shook his head, the devil's grin on his face.

"Not this time, ya fuckin' pansy! Ya only got a few years over me and I'll be damned if that make the difference!"

"Come on, Cid. Don't embarrass yourself in front of the kids," Vincent said smoothly.

"Ya tryin' to make a fool out me, Vince and I ain't gonna let ya do it."

"Trust, I don't have to do a damn thing to make a fool out of you."

Genesis poured each of them shot and step back from the sparks. Both of them took their respective shot glasses and Genesis held up a dish rag. He looked between the two of them. Sephiroth and Angeal, as drunk as they were, looked on attentively, positive that Vincent would be on the floor on this last one. Cid lifted his shot and so did Vincent and when the rag came down they both knocked their drinks back fluidly. They slammed their glasses on the table at the same time and glared at each other. Vincent swayed a bit but stayed standing. Cid smirked.

"Losin ya balance eh Vince?"

"The sight of your drunk ass made me a lil sick," Vincent snapped.

Genesis poured another shot and stepped back. He waved the rag and brought it down again watching them knock it back. Hell, he was good and swirling, watching them knock back shot after shot was making _him_ sick. "For the love of the Goddess, how much can you two possible drink? One of you die, already!"

Cid slammed his glass on the table with Vincent and laughed. "HA!" he shouted triumphantly…then promptly fell on the floor. "Shit…"

Genesis face-palmed. "Finally! Vincent is the winner!"

"NO fucking way!" Angeal shouted.

Cid sat up, using the table for support, his words slurring badly. "I let ya win, ya devil eyed sumbitch."

Vincent smirked darkly and snatched the whiskey bottle from Genesis which still had quite a bit of alcohol in it. He tipped it back and poured it down his throat, his Adam's apple never moving as the bottle began to empty. Genesis leaned back mouthing damn. Angeal and Sephiroth sat on the edge of their seats eyes watching the alcohol disappear smoothly. Even Tseng had stopped clearing away shot glasses to stare with a reddened face. The whiskey was gone, the bottle was empty, and Vincent removed it from his mouth and slammed it down on the table. He looked Cid in the eye and licked the rest of the stinging liquid from his lips.

"….that was hot…" Genesis whispered.

Vincent actually giggled. "Let who win, Cidney?"

Cid's eye twitched at the sultry tone. Next thing anyone knew Vincent was being carried out of the hotel room on Cid's shoulder while laughing at absolutely nothing.

"!" Cid slammed the door shut.

They all sat dumbfounded. They looked at each other while Tseng stared at the door with a blank face.

"You know, they are just going to fuck."

The trio slowly turned and looked at Tseng…and burst out laughing.

The vacation continued like this until the week's end came upon them fast. Hojo and Lucrecia had moved on from there to the Golden Saucer leaving everyone in blissful happiness. Sephiroth had pictures loaded onto his computer that he'd promise to make a scrapbook out of for Tseng. It was over too quickly for everyone, especially Vincent. He dreaded returning to the world of machinery and smog air, but he had a bit of new hope. Cid, however, would not be joining them. They would be taking public transit back to Midgar while Cid went on to the Nibel Moutain Range. They stood at the dock while the kids explored the ship they were taking. Cid and Vincent leaned against the harbor railing as both of their respective ships were loaded. Cid lit a cigarette as Vincent put one to his lips. They leaned into each other and Vincent lit his cigarette on Cid's. They smiled around their coffin nails and looked out at the ocean and sky.

"I like ya like this, Vincent," Cid said suddenly.

"Like what?"

"Happy," he took a breath. "I ain't never seen ya like this before. Ya practically glowing now that you let go of being worried all the damn time! Ya had fun, you and Seph and Tseng, y'all connected. You got a family and ya got me!"

Vincent looked at Cid and a slow smile spread to his face. "And I love all of you."

Cid looked off to the side sheepishly. "Don't start makin' plans or anything like that, Vince. I just want ya to know that ya ain't alone and you got people that give a damn if ya breathing. It's just good to see ya smiling like that, like there's something good waiting for ya at home. Dontcha dare let those two quacks ruin it for ya!"

Vincent took the cigarette from Cid's mouth and removed his own. He leaned in and granted the pilot a slow passionate kiss. "Between you and Veld, I don't know who makes my heart waiver more. Goodbye Cid."

"Wait now, you promise me ya gon visit me when things get situated with the space program. They gone be calling the place Rocket Town."

Vincent smiled and began to walk towards the ship. "I'll keep it in my phone."

"Ya better, I'll be callin ya when we get the line up!"

"I'll be waiting with baited breath," Vincent called back playfully.

"See ya, Vince," he waved and ran a hand through his hair. He went to take the cigarette out his mouth only to find it wasn't there. "Dammit, Vince!"

Vincent flicked the stolen cigarette into the water as he boarded the ship. "Sephiroth, Tseng, Genesis, Angeal, Veld, Nobel, Cid, Lucrecia,…now Hojo. I've got to cut down on the people in my life."

The boat ride went smoothly, though Vincent spent most of the time aiding Tseng with his motion sickness. He stayed out over the rail puking his guts out. Vincent held his hair back until nothing was left in the poor kid.

"You're confusing, Tseng. You break man's neck and carve up a Don like a turkey but you lose your lunch when the ocean gets a little rocky at night."

"Go to hell," Tseng wheezed.

"Watch your mouth before I push you overboard."

They passed through Junon where Sephiroth decided it would be fun to through a water balloon at Vincent while he as talking. Vincent had a mouth full of dirty salt water and Sephiroth burned off like a bat out of hell with his friends in tow. He showed them his favorite spot to hide back in the lab days, on top of Junon cannon. They marveled at the sun setting over the harbor, though Angeal had his eyes on the way the sun made Sephiroth's hair practically glow. Genesis watched them both with a fond smile.

"I think this should totally be our place," Genesis suggested.

"Hmm, it's always been mine but I guess I don't mind sharing."

They looked at Angeal who sputtered an uncharacteristic "huh"

"Not even paying attention," Genesis shook his head.

"We said-" BANG! A bullet whizzed past Sephiroth's head. "SHIT! He found us!"

Genesis shrieked when one hit the ground near his foot. "WHY'S HE SHOOTING AT US! WE DIDN'T THROW THE DAMN BALLOON!"

Angeal dodge rolled as a bullet hit the spot he had been in. "Fuck! Where the hell is he?"

"He's fucking sniping us! Run, run, run!" Sephiroth jumped before a bullet could hit him.

"I don't wanna die."

Vincent stood on a platform overlooking the cannon. "Nice, you're natural."

Tseng smirked as he adjusted the sight and took another shot at Genesis. "I get ice cream if I hit loud one's bracelet."

"Careful, don't shoot his hand off."

Tseng squeezed the trigger and Vincent heard Genesis scream.

"AH! My favorite bracelet. That was a bitch move, Daddy Vincent!"

"Dude, shut up and run!"

Vincent looked down at Tseng who sat up with the rifle that was too big for him. He nodded approvingly. "What flavor?"

After things settled down in Junon, they took a ShinRa issued copter across the grasslands and marsh. Vincent rested his eyes with Tseng and Sephiroth leaning against either side of him. Genesis took a quick picture with his disposable and showed how good it looked to Angeal. After a pit stop, Vincent found himself taking a picture of Sephiroth and Genesis sleeping under Angeal snuggly. He saved it in his phone. Tseng took a picture as well for his scrapbook. They all found themselves keeping these memories so that they would not be forgotten.

When the dark city of Midgar came into view, Vincent glowered. Back to the city of blood, money, and mako. He hadn't realized that how much he hated this city until he'd left it. When he had been in Nibelhiem, he admitted that he thought about living there when he was too old to be a Turk. He'd fantasized about being there with Lucrecia at one time and he laughed at himself. He had been so young and naïve. He'd gotten a taste of freedom way out in the backwoods and was ready to get a white picket fence. He was glad to be older and wiser now and knew that with these four under his wing, the fence was impossible. Still, he was content.

"We're home, Vincent," Sephiroth said happily.

"Yeah, we're home, kid."

l

l

Hojo lifted his eyes from his book when Lucrecia stumbled in drunkenly on the arm of a nicely dressed young man giggling. He put the book aside and waited to be noticed. He watched his beautiful wife lock lips with this naïve young buck who figured he'd just picked up a rich cougar. The young man was the first to notice him and had the decency to pull away from her. She frowned and looked at him and scoffed.

"We come to a place and games and I find you locked in your room still. We have one more week, go find you a nice young lady to cheat on me with and let me have fun!"

Hojo rolled his eyes and got up. He cut his cold eyes at the young man and he immediately left the situation without a word. Lucrecia cursed as her source of entertainment retreated. Hojo yanked her away from the door by her arm and slammed the door behind the man. He slung her onto the bed and towered over her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kanaye?"

"It's two in the morning, Lucrecia, where were you?"

She smiled mockingly. "Oh, you're pulling the scorn lover now. Whats wrong? Couldn't find someone who looked enough like me to bed? Or were you looking for someone like Vincent instead? That's it isn't it? You're not just satisfied with a nice young girl like most men in your field. You have to hand someone willing to get on his hands and knees-"

Hojo back handed her hard enough to flip her from the bed. She landed awkwardly on her shoulder and dislocated. She scrambled away from him and backed herself in the corner. In the eighteen years they had been a part of each other's lives, Hojo had never hit her. Tears welled into her eyes as she touched her mouth and found glowing blood on her fingers. She trembled and she looked up at Hojo with crazed eyes.

"You son of a bitch!"

She clawed her way to her feet inhumanely quickly and slammed Hojo back against the door. He didn't even flinch when his back connected with the wood. She slapped him, her nails clawing his face. He shoved her off, making her stumble backwards. His hand found her neck before she could recover and he slammed her on the bed. He strangled her and she clawed at him struggling to make him let go. Her heeled foot buried into his diaphragm and kicked him off. She balled up her fist and punched him hard his jaw. When his back was turned, she jumped on him used the ungodly strength science had granted her to choke him. Hojo flipped her off him and she landed hard on her bottom. He slung her into the wall and pinned her arm behind her back. She dug her heel into his shin and knocked her head back against his. He stumbled back and she tackled him onto the bed trying to pin him down but he knocked her over and switched their places, holding her down by her neck. The softness of the bed allowed her no leverage so she lay there prone beneath him. She breathed as best she could beneath his grip and he panted above her. His hair was loose with the rubber band hanging low almost lost and his glasses had been knocked away in the scuffle. His hair fell into his face and she found herself staring at the man she'd fallen in love with long ago. Her breathing calmed and she lifted her hand to touch his cheek making his features soften. The hot sting of tears welled into her reddened eyes.

"Kanaye…" she choked. He loosened his grip and she gasped for breath. He made sure she could not gain leverage when he removed his hand from her neck and he laid over her with a frustrated face as she sobbed.

"Nice to see you lucid, Lu," he said gently.

"Where," she hiccupped. "Where are we?"

"We're in the haunted hotel at Golden Saucer."

"We're…we're on vacation. Right," she sniffled and looked up at him tiredly. "Kanaye…what's happening to me?"

"You're falling off the deep end my dear," he said casually. "We have to get you help. We need to get back to the labs before _she_ kills us both."

She clawed her head and shut her eyes arching. "She's so loud! Kanaye please! Make her stop!"

Hojo pressed his mouth forcefully to hers and she fought. She screamed into his mouth and clawed at him to make him get off until the fight drained out of her. She cried into the kiss and pulled her down to him pressing their bodies together. Hojo knew what she needed to break her away from the madness. She needed familiarity and because he couldn't help but love this treacherous siren, he would give her anything she needed to make her better. When she began to respond, he held her close to him and began unzipping her dress. Her hands tore at the buttons of his shirt and tugged the rubber all the way out. His hair fell over his shoulder in loose waves reminding her of Vincent's softer than silk hair. She kissed his jaw which had long since healed and raked her hands over the well built chest he hid beneath those stuffy clothing. He worked out enough to stay fit and fast so that his health would not deteriorate. Everything her beloved did was out of necessity. Sadly, she thought as he slid her dress off her body, even this.

"I…I still love you Kanaye…"

He looked at her with those deep obsidian eyes, his Wutai features fiercely visible now that his hair was set free. A ghost of a smile came to his face and he kissed her forehead. "You are more trouble than you've ever been worth. I wonder why I love you."

She smiled sadly and hugged him close, kissing him. "Just please, Kanaye. Don't leave me. Don't let her turn me against you. Not you."

He nodded, knowing he meant none of it. She could say all she wished, but the dreaded _she_ played on desires and schemes that were already present in the mind. Lucrecia didn't understand that she was not being controlled by an overbearing entity, but by the power of suggestion and her own evil. She would be the same by the time the sun rose and he would have had enough of it.

Hojo stood on the balcony a cigarette in his mouth. He glanced back at his sleeping wife, the artificial lights of the Golden Saucer illuminating her perfect skin and beautiful curves. The cover was pulled up to her waist while the rest was covered by his shirt. She was just so very beautiful, made men weak in her very presence, but Hojo had was done. He would find away to cure both their minds and then he would leave her to her whims and wiles. He flicked the cigarette bud out the window and went to light another. He flicked his lighter hearing a click that was too loud to be the small metal lighter.

"You've forsaken me, Kanaye."

Hojo whipped around too late as the shot caught him in the side and he flew off the balcony to the fake graves below. He saw her watching him as he fell. He could only think one thing and even his head he sounded annoyed. _God dammit! _He landed on his back with a sickening crunch and Lucrecia left the window. She packed her things quickly. She was gone in less than thirty minutes.

People gathered around Hojo who slowly opened his eyes. The feminine whispers buzzed in his head and he groaned at the headache. Someone was asking if he was alright and swatted at them. He sat up and his back cracked painfully as bones realigned. He let out a pained cry and latched on to the nearest thing, a concerned woman. He breathed heavily and cried out until all the shifting and healing was done. Self healing was more painful than a Cure3. He released the frightened young woman and stood on his own, swaying a bit. He declined offers to call for help and walked back to the hotel. When he made his way to his room, he found the door adjar and all of Lucrecia's things gone. Groaning, he took the time to dig the buller out his side with one of the steak knives from his room service dinner earlier. He throw it angrily at the wall. He picked up his cigarettes off the balcony and leaned against a wall. He lit up and inhaled deeply.

"Fuck…" he exhaled.

A/N: Lol, Hojo and Lucrecia are fucked up. Ah well, at least they love each other…I guess. How many of you have sympathy for her and how many of you think "That bitch is fucking NUTS! She die now!" Depending on your answers will decide how badly she goes out in this story. Fun right? I will say we have two more chapters just to be safe then we'll go on to the small time skip where we introduce Cloud and everything falls apart. If it turned out to be one then Kudos on my ability to not drag things out, if not, be happy I provide fun filler.


	12. Episode 10: The Break

A/N: thank you for everyone who has been sticking to the story thus far. I love you all. At this point we're nearing the end of part one and things will get a bit tragic from here. if it gets too bad, please hang in there. it can't rain every day you know.

Those of you who are weirded out by the fact that Hojo is cool, i would like to say i'm basing his voice on the Japanese voice. That guy's voice was amazing, while the American reminded me of some kinda creepy pedophile or something XD so when i say his voice is deep that's the angle i'm going for! Also, I have yet to have a permanent love interest for Vincent so choose your favorite, let me know why, and we'll see who wins. Please give it a try cause if its left up to me, i'll continue to make Vincent a bit of a slut XD

Walking Out on Destiny

**Episode 10: The Break…**

l

_~Eight Months Later~_

Vincent carried Lady ShinRa into Hojo's office, kicking the door open. "What the hell is wrong with you! What is the point of having your phone number in an Emergency if you don't fucking answer it!"

Hojo blinked in confusion at the woman in Vincent's arms. "What's happened?"

Lady ShinRa casually put her first cigar in months to her lips and looked at Hojo while rubbing her stomach. "I think I might be in labor. Pain feels about the same as when I got my pelvis crushed when Reginald got into it with those gangsters, so I'm pretty sure its labor."

"Well shit," Hojo said getting to his feet and throwing his half smoked cigarette away. For once he was ill-prepared and nervous. "We need to get her to the medical wing!"

"Told you," she said inhaling. "I was going to the medical wing in the first place."

"How did you end up carrying her?"

"She was walking through the labs on her own, I would've never known if she wasn't wearing white. Her water broke. The only thing I could think of was getting her to you; the medical wing didn't cross my mind."

Elloria blew smoke in Vincent's face and popped his cheek scolding like. "No. Bad dog."

Vincent stared blankly at her then turned his attention to Hojo. "So I should get her to the medical wing, then?"

"That would be a start," he said getting his badge. "She can't very well have the baby here."

"I think I very well can," she said calmly. "In the few minutes you two took to have this conversation, I've lost feeling in my legs and I can honestly say I'm in FUCKING PAIN! NOW PUT ME DOWN!"

Vincent flinched and looked around for a spot to place her. Hojo pulled out the couch bed he used for overnighters. "Put her there before she screeches again."

"That's certainly how to keep funding Kanaye," she grimaced.

"Only calling it how I see it." As an afterthought he snatched the cigar from her lips.

"Son of a whore, I either have a smoke or a drink before this little bastard is born or I can just blow your damn brains out right now, Kanaye!"

Hojo glanced at Vincent who shook his head. He held up her pump shotguns and her pearl handle pistol. Hojo smirked. "Well dear, it seems the only thing you're going to shoot out is that baby."

"Oh you son of a bitch, Vincent!" she growled.

Hojo went to his personal pharmacy. "No need to be so uptight. I have something good for you. Epidural should be a nice apology," he sniffed. "Valentine what's that god awful smell?"

Vincent sniffed then looked toward Hojo's desk. "…your desk is on fire…"

"What?" he whipped around to find his trash can up in flames.

Vincent took off his coat and tried to smother it.

"Oh great," Elloria yelled. "Fun thing to tell my son. Mommy tell me about the day I was born. Oh son, when you were born everything went up in flames!"

"Elloria would you kindly shut up!" Hojo snapped bringing the fire extinguisher. Vincent stepped back and watched the flames die.

Vincent sighed. "You need to be more careful."

"I need no advice from someone who didn't bring the pregnant woman to the medical wing."

"At least I was available."

"Still having a baby, gentlemen!"

"Shit!" Hojo muttered going over to her. "Vincent, roll her on her stomach and support her. I'm going to give her an epidural so she'll shut the hell up."

"A little late for that one, don't you think?"

"You won't be saying that when Rufus pushes past that ruined pelvic bone."

She twitched and didn't fight when Vincent pulled her into his arms. Hojo muttered for her to hold still. Once he was done, he situated her on the couch bed and placed pillows behind her muttering about how he would burn that bed when it was over. Vincent held her hand. Hojo laughed when he spotted this.

"Oh that's the worst thing you could possibly do my friend. Lucrecia broke three of my intern's fingers and fractured his wrist. I can only imagine what damage a real woman could do to you."

"Wait what?" Vincent gasped and cringed. "AH! SON OF BITCH!"

Elloria crushed his hand as a wave of pain passed through. "You can fight all you want, you little bastard but you're not lodging in my body a minute longer! You owe rent!"

Vincent put his head down on the bed and hit the pillow with his good hand as Elloria held tight to his hand. Hojo brought a basin of hot water.

"Hope that isn't your gun hand."

"It's not," Vincent replied nearly crying at the vice grip on his abused fingers.

"What do you expect Valentine. She's Mako enhanced."

"Last I checked, so was I!" Vincent paused when he realized the grip on his hand slackened. "…what the hell? Are you alright, how do you feel?"

Lady ShinRa laid back casually against the cushions with a calm, blank expression on her face. "Not too bad…"

"What did you do?" Vincent asked accusingly.

"She's high as a kite, we can work now."

The door burst open and Nobel followed by the sun kissed Melitta came through the door. Melitta tied her locks back and Nobel took off her jacket.

"We late, Lady ShinRa?" Melitta asked grinning.

"Helena, Lita, you missed the fun. The place was on fire!" she giggled.

Nobel looked at Hojo. "Epidural?"

"Almost lethal dose."

"How horrible of you!"

"She'll live."

"Jeez, boss, what happened to ya?"

"Labor," Vincent muttered and hissed when Melitta set his fingers. "Now I remember why I never wanted kids in the first place."

Elloria swatted at Nobel who was trying to take off her suit. Nobel popped her hands and cut the pants off her. "Can't believe we're doing this in here, Professor. Can't we just get a stretcher? She's only in labor."

Hojo shook his head. "With how delicate her pelvis bone is, I believe it's safer to leave her right where she is."

"If you say so sir," Nobel popped Elloria's hand. "Leave my hair alone, ma'am."

Melitta laughed as she wrapped Vincent's fingers. "I think ya need to sit this one out, boss. This is better left to women."

"I doubt I'm a woman, Turkette," Hojo said in passing.

"Fine, women and 'other' then. Anyone tried to contact old loud mouth?"

Vincent nodded. "I contacted Tsuki since she's on guard duty. She claims he is occupied."

"Too occupied to see his own heir come into the world?" Nobel asked, disgusted.

"He is who he is, Nobel," Melitta said with a shrug. "I mean whatcha expect when all he do is fuck around on Lady."

"I don't want him here."

The Turks turned and looked at their beloved lady who, though drugged, seemed perfectly lucid. "Do not call him here. If Rufus is going to be brought into this world, I don't want Reginald to have any part of it. I want this child to be mine and only mine."

"Lady…" Melitta whispered.

"That's the end of it! Now," she laid back limply. "Let's get this bastard out of me."

The two female Turks looked at Vincent who smiled gently. "Yes, my lady. I'll tell Tsuki not to say anything until it over."

Vincent willingly let himself out of the room and waited in the hallway. It didn't take long, surprisingly. He'd heard rumor that it sometimes took whole days to have a baby but Rufus was ready to get the hell out of dodge and start running the company. It was several painful sounds that didn't belong to Elloria and a gunfire before Vincent heard the sound of powerful lungs crying at the world. This amounted out to about five or six hours. Vincent sighed and decided it was safe to peek in. Elloria laid exhausted and unconscious, her lower half covered by a blanket. Nobel was cleaning off the crying baby while Melitta attempted to get the bullet lodged out of the wall grumbling about there being such a thing as too many guns. Hojo sat in his office chair on the phone, ordering for Elloria to be moved to the medical wing where she could rest properly. Vincent sat next to the unconscious woman and brushed her sweat maddened hair away from her face. He kissed her bad eye and cradled her in his arms. Veld suddenly burst through the door with Dante.

"She alright? I came as soon as I got the message!" Veld asked quickly.

Vincent nodded and gestured to the crying baby in Nobel's arms. Dante watched the way Nobel gazed upon Rufus tenderly and a saddened expression was on his face. Vincent spied this and locked eyes with Veld who shook his head. Nobel passed the baby to Melitta who cooed at it.

"A child loved by murders," Dante said jokingly. "Isn't that a sight?"

Nobel narrowed her eyes at him. "At least he made it here and has someone to love him."

Dante averted his eyes from her. The tension in the room was thick but no one wished to say anything to them about it. Hojo hung up the phone.

"If you're going go through this soap opera bullshit, would you please do it far away from my office? I'm weary enough as it is."

"Gladly!" Nobel scoffed and left the room. "Take care of those fingers properly, Vincent."

After Lady ShinRa was moved, Veld had a private talk with Hojo. Soon after that, the elite Turks were called into Veld's office for a meeting. Vincent was sitting casually atop his desk while Melitta toyed with Veld's paper weights. Nobel sat in the chair across from Dante with her eyes clothes while Dante stole glances at her. Veld rubbed his temples as they waited. They had two more members to show before they could start. Before long they heard the powerful click of high heels and the patter of boots near the door. It opened revealing a beautiful woman with a high ponytail and tribal feathers attached to the side of her hair. She was a tall Cosmo Canyon beauty, with strong cheekbones and a regal face. Despite her uniform, she did not look like a woman of Turk. She wore the female uniform, her skirt slit high so that her side arm could be easily grabbed from her leg. She nodded to Veld silently. Behind her, a child closed the door. He looked adorable in his Turk uniform and his messy blue streaked blond. A pair of engineering goggles rested on his head proving he'd been working on something when he had been called. He was only fifteen and looked even younger than that considering how short he was for his age. But despite his age, his frost blue eyes showed a certain darkness that came with how they lived. Vincent was suddenly reminded of Tseng when he stared into Kid's eyes. That thought made him turn away from Kid. He'd never agreed to take into Turk with them but at the same time, they wouldn't leave him to the streets. He was the best weapon smith and computer tech they had. Tsuki and Kid had been partners since they had stumbled upon him and his mythril mining family in Kalm. For some reason, they worked well together.

Veld cleared his throat, his voice taking on the tone of a leader rather than just their friend Veld. "We all know why we are here. The heir to ShinRa was born today and with him came some consequences. I talked to Hojo after Lady ShinRa was examined for complications and I found out that having Rufus has taken a severe toll on her body."

Everyone gave nervous looks to each other; even Vincent fidgeted a bit. "What's happened Veld?"

"Lady ShinRa has injury to the lower half of her body. Having the baby naturally has done…something or other to her lower extremities and as a result she has been paralyzed from the waist down. She no longer can walk…she…" Veld licked his lips.

Nobel gasped and covered her mouth and Vincent whipped his head in Veld's direction. They all knew what this meant. Elloria could not walk, meaning she was weak. If she was weak then she was defenseless to the dealings of ShinRa. Veld managed to continue.

"She will be released from the hospital in a couple of weeks. In that time, I want one of us to be at her side at all times. No Turk trainee, no newly graduated Turk, no regular Turk who just so happens to have good skill. I command that it be one of us and always one of us at her side!"

"You don't even have to say, sir," Dante said firmly. "That is our Lady!"

"We wouldn't dare let anybody hurt Lady!" Melitta growled.

"The problem is not letting them hurt her. The problem is surviving so that they can't get to her. I will make this clear to you all. Elloria Gainen ShinRa is the only thing that stands between us and President ShinRa! Now, consequentially, we stand between her and her husband's whims. We can't…" Veld's voice wavered.

"We can't allow the Turks to fall," Vincent took up the slack seamlessly, his voice becoming that of the Commander rather than just second in command. "Elloria raised each and every one of us from a ragtag gang of criminals and rebellious blue bloods and made us who we are. When ShinRa rose fully to power, she could've left us behind but did not. She brought us up with her and now everything we have is thanks to her! If she falls, we all do. Have no delusions, President ShinRa hates us. He will do anything to have us replaced by his SOLDIERs and no amount of love for his wife will change that. After all, she's given him what he wanted now."

"Then I guess we better fucking hold it down then!" Dante said.

"Nothing is going to happen to Lady ShinRa," Nobel said darkly. "I will be dead before I see it so."

"If he so much as touches her," Kid said his young voice out of place among them. "I'll be sure that there will be no more ShinRa heirs."

"There is no need to discuss this matter, commanders," Tsuki said serenely. "We are all ready to die for Lady ShinRa and will not live to see her hurt."

"Then it's settled. Lady ShinRa will live to see Rufus take this company from that grubby bastard's hands, even if it means over our dead bodies. We swear it here and we swear it now on our brotherhood as Turks."

"Cold, calculated, clean," Nobel said with a nod.

Dante cracked his knuckles. "Black and White by the book, no delusions about what we do."

"Under the moonlight of night and shadow of the day," Tsuki and Kid said simultaneously.

"Blessed be our steel and rounds, no witnesses, no survivors," Melitta added.

"One Shot," Vincent said firmly.

"Two Kills," Veld responded.

"The Clandestine Dark Suits," they said together. "We are Turk!"

l

l

Once news of Rufus's birth and Elloria's condition spread, President ShinRa called a board meeting for all departments. Hojo, Gast, Reeve, Veld and Vincent, Scarlet, Palmer in place of Cid and a new man named Heidegger sat around the table. Heidegger kept looking at Veld and Vincent, his gullet shaking every time he chuckled. Veld brushed his fingers soothingly over Vincent's twitching trigger finger, deterring the gunman from killing the fool.

"How is this to be done, Mr. President?" Reeve implored. "Your wife has been the sole sponsor for the Urban Development department. She's been overseeing Midgar's constant development since I was hired. If she's not manager of it then who will be?"

President ShinRa chuckled coldly at the young architect. "Why I believe the best answer to your question is a promotion."

Reeve's doe brown eyes widened. "Sir? Are you sure that's wise? I have good faith in my abilities, but, are you certain I will be suited to the demands of this?"

Scarlet laughed. "Oh Reeve, no one other than Lady ShinRa has put more time into the Urban Development Department than you. Even though you're barely twenty, you've achieved progress beyond our expectation. Though it should surprise no one; you were handpicked by Lady ShinRa. You would do fine if she were ever incapacitated."

"I swear I already mentioned her current condition Scarlet," the president growled disdainfully.

"Oh yes, you mentioned a condition, not a disability," Scarlet replied, a dark lilt to her tone. "Make no mistake, her brilliant mind still holds sway and her hands are still capable. I don't think that makes her incapacitated at all."

"She is correct," Gast interjected. "Hojo and I have examined her numerous times for the past three weeks and can honestly say that there is nothing incapacitated about this woman. She's still very capable."

President ShinRa looked to each Head of Department with calculating eyes. His eyes lingered on the Turk Commanders with cold hatred. "So, you all do not wish to give my wife a rest from being Vice President?"

"We believe she should continue to be allowed to do as she pleases, sir," Veld said.

"Heidegger, what do you believe? You've been awfully quiet."

"Gyaha! I was enjoying the bickering," the fat man leaned back in his chair. "I think that the loyalty the company has to your wife is amusing, but no woman should be allowed to Vice President of such a prestigious and busy company. In fact, you have a woman over Weapon's Development. You hit the wrong time of the month and that will turn into one hell of a mess."

Scarlet's eyes widened in shock. "Excuse me, Heidegger was it? Did I hear you right?"

"Having been a friend of the presidents for a while, I believe I have more insight of his thoughts. And I can tell you are ready to take your company back from your wife's feminine wiles. You should start by doing something about all these women who hold such power. You have your wife who has had a strangle hold on the company while you've been second string. Then there is Scarlet here who is just as blond…enough said."

Scarlet was fuming, her breath coming in quick pants through her nose. Reeve placed a hand on her shoulders in hopes to sooth the woman's assaulted pride. Scarlet closed her eyes and breathed deep, holding in what could surely make things worse.

"Then I hear one of your leading ladies have vanished. Lucrecia Crescent-Hojo? Is that right?" Hojo didn't react to the bait. Heidegger laughed his awful horse laugh. "She used to have her husband chasing after her all the time over little affairs. I even heard about the first one being one of your prestigious Turks. Never gave his name, but I assure you his features are very distinguishing, wouldn't you say?"

Vincent's hand twitched in Veld's and he tore away from his lover to cross his arms. He felt they would be better off there where he couldn't reach the gun without hindrance. Heidegger continued.

"I shouldn't have to mention the excessive amount of eastern blood in the room."

Reeve sat back in his seat, becoming nervous. Even Scarlet lowered herself closer to the desk when Vincent and Hojo's eyes went up at the same time. Heidegger continued without fear of them.

"Mr. President, I see a lot of dirty blood and I can't imagine how you let it by. Two of those conniving type is two too many."

Hojo's brow rose. "What exactly are you insinuating, Heidegger?"

"I'm not insinuating, I am saying. Having a Wutain as a lead scientist and one as a Turk Commander is asking for trouble. Low and behold, both of them were handpicked by your wife. Sounds like a bit of a traitor to your company doesn't she."

Surprisingly, it was Scarlet who slammed her hands on the table in Elloria's defense. "How dare you! You believe you can just barge in here and say what you please to me and this board. We worked our asses off to get where we are and so did Elloria. Your size is a testament to the fact that you've done jack shit but mooch off of your supposed 'friend's' success! What right do you have to insult us to our faces?"

"Gyah ha ha, I love my women feisty. I say this as the new Director of Public Safety."

"He will be commanding the ShinRa militia, the rising SOLDIER union and…the Department of Administrative Research."

"What?" Vincent snapped.

" You heard me well enough, Valentine," Reginald said lighting a cigar. "Change has been long overdo. I've allowed my lovely wife has played house long enough with my company."

Veld stood, having been silent through this exchange. His eyes were a cold fire that nearly made President ShinRa drop his cigar. "Turk needs no Director! As long as your wife breaths she will be the Director of Turk. As long as I am Commander, my Turks will follow no one else!"

"Are you questioning my decisions Veld?"

"We're not questioning a damn thing," Vincent said. "We are choosing not to listen. We are no more under your jurisdiction than Urban Development is. Lady ShinRa began those departments, Lady ShinRa made the decisions that helped them prosper."

"Lady ShinRa is who made it so that the hundreds of thousands of people had roofs over their heads while you were developing the militia, sir," Reeve said. "I'm sorry, but the only person who has the right to give me that promotion is her sir. It won't mean anything coming from you."

Reginald ShinRa growled and stood up against them. "You choose to disobey your CEO's command? How dare you! I _will_ have Turk disbanded one way or the other. Either you go willingly under my control and survive or you all fall!"

"It won't be my weapons that fell them, Mr. President."

"And you, Scarlet."

She stood, her busty stature proud with a fox like grin on her face. "Let me make myself perfectly clear since we've been friends for a while, Mr. President. When you married Lady ShinRa you took me on as a permanent part of your organization. As a result, my weapons make up exactly 37.8 percent of your gross product and keep your militia from being beaten up by farmers with pitchforks when you build your precious reactors! Now, by right and contract, if you fire me or I walk out of here...i walk off with that chunk of ShinRa."

"Just like your sister, always going for an angle."

"Then we haven't given you the silver lining, sir," she looked at Vincent and Veld. "Control of the Turks is solely in Lady ShinRa's hands. Unless she says so, by legal right you have no control over what they do. Reeve as well. So, you can bring this horse's ass into this prestigious company and send it on a fast track to hell for all I care. But I will not be insulted and I will not see all that I have worked for in the hands of some greasy, dirty, lard-assed ape!"

Heidegger's chuckles ceased and he glared daggers at the woman in red. He didn't have a clever comeback for the insult so he chose to remain silent. President ShinRa looked at them realizing how far out of his control his company had actually been.

"I see…we will end this meeting and give everyone a chance to calm down. We will reconvene in a month or so. Perhaps by then, you will see things differently."

Vincent and Veld left as quickly as they could, not wanting to be near them anymore. Scarlet strode out gracefully with Reeve at her side. Palmer, who cowered and said nothing through the entire exchange, crawled away like the worm he was. Hojo and Gast left the room speaking to each other in hushed voices. All that was left were Heidegger and President ShinRa.

"Gya ha ha, I believe that went well, sir."

"Yes, now I have a clear view of where my enemies lie."

l

l

"He's so tiny, Lady ShinRa!" Lazard said adorably.

Elloria breastfed Rufus while Lazard sat on her bed and toyed with Rufus's hair. Lazard had developed an almost fierce attachment to them, keeping Elloria and Rufus company whenever he wasn't sleeping. He even ate in the room with her. A month had gone by and he had been staying there for a while, completely entranced by the baby and Elloria's care of it. Rufus was fairly well behaved but cried almost constantly. He couldn't stand to be out of Elloria's presence and it made her content to know that. Despite having to have a ShinRa intern to aide her in Rufus's care, she was just as dependent as she was before she lost the use of her legs. She got in and out of bed on her own, wheeled herself around the house on her own, and even picked Rufus up out of his crib on her own. The only thing that the intern was there for was for hers and Rufus medication. Her beautiful heir had asthma. Though sometimes she'd want to hold Rufus before she went to sleep and the intern gladly took the baby when both of them rested.

Her Turks were around constantly. Nobel took the early morning shifts so that the intern could go home and get rest. She knew how to administer the medication and knew a thing or two about caring for a baby. She would help Lady ShinRa handle her morning affairs including keeping up with phone conferences and scheduling appointments with benefactors. Her being in a wheelchair seemed to have them pouring in with sympathy for "the Lady of ShinRa who has done so much good for us."

Melitta took the mid-morning and afternoons. She'd play with Rufus, making the child coo and laughed while Lady ShinRa handled things over the phone. Melitta would patrol the house and surrounding area before aiding Elloria in an outside stroll with Rufus. They would talk and recall all the times Melitta had nearly blown herself to hell with the explosives she liked to tinker with. Her husband would argue that outside air would not be good for a baby with asthma. Elloria felt he needed to get use to his surroundings and adapt. After all, he had a lot of work ahead of him.

Kid would pop in with Tsuki who took the early evening shift as a chauffeur. Elloria could've just ordered clothing for Rufus, but she preferred the motherly act of shopping with her baby in a stroller. Though it was Kid who often ended up pushing the stroller, they always ended up smiling in the end. They would eat dinner after last minute buys and talk about the Planet and the mysticism of Tsuki's hometown.

Then when night time rolled in, all of her Turks would be present for a few hours. Reginald made it a point not to be anywhere near the ShinRa House when this happened. Her husband seemed more apprehensive toward her Turks than she remembered him being. Then again, her Turks seemed more like Guard Hounds than what they used to be. They would rest in the parlor while the intern bathed Rufus and got him ready for bed and reminisce about when they were all so much younger, when they were just a bunch of silly teenagers following a teenage debutant on her wild escapades. Elloria still couldn't believe they had made it this far on her plotting alone. She couldn't help but wonder what would become of her precious Elites when she was unable to protect them? Gaia forbid that time ever came. When late evening came around, all would leave save for Dante and Veld who kept the nightwatch. Dante had better night vision that Veld and Veld was faster up and down the stairs then burly Dante, so Veld would remain at Elloria's side while Dante patrolled outside.

It was on a simple night like this when things began to fall apart. Elloria had just kissed each of her Turks goodnight and all of them had separated to go to their respective homes save for the customary two. The group of them decided that a night-cap was in order since President ShinRa was beginning to make their lives hell. None of them were resting thanks to a sudden influx of missions by Heidegger that were back-to-back. They didn't have time to rotate teams and were often sent off at the same time but it never stopped their protection of Elloria. It was however, weighing them down and a drink was necessary to relax.

In a nice quiet bar, Melitta lay against Nobel who stuck her tongue in and out of her beer bottle. Vincent lay back on the couch while Kid finished off his soda at his side. He was glad one kid knew that it wasn't okay to drink underage. Tsuki continued to nurse her first and only drink of the night. They frequented this bar often and would sometimes dogpile there when they were too drunk to go home. Melitta was drunk, Nobel was wobbly and Vincent was buzzing. Tsuki deemed none of them fit to drive their cars home. She paid the bartender to let them crash there for the night and allowed Kid to stay there with them and sleep. She however had an early start and needed to have her wits about her so she opted to go home before it became too late for her to get a decent night's rest. This became the norm for them every night…but this night began the fall of the Original Turks…

A/N: oh! What's that? Cliff hanger? AWE! So yeah, you don't know who is going to get laid away on this night. Sorry this chapter is so short. This is one and the next one are the last chapters for this part of the story. Next will be pretty lengthy skip. It will start in Nibelhiem. Until then, pray for your beloved Turks and hope they make it out okay.


	13. Episode 11: Mad World

**Warning: This chapter contains intense character death. There is blood, gore, and other disturbing images and descriptions. If that sort of thing freaks you out, you are free to skip over it. **

**l**

Walking Out On Destiny

**Episode 11: Mad World**

Vincent opened his eyes quickly at the cocking of a gun. He didn't think. He didn't hesitate. He simply reacted. The gun came out of its holster and planted a steel slug directly into the head of the bartender who had a .45 ready to shoot him. The man fell over dead without so much as a blink and Vincent breathed out slowly. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins as he suddenly became aware of the bodies moving about the bar in offensive positions. His comrades were awake and aware instantly.

Nobel's gun was already in her hand, shooting the first crouched gunner. Kid ducked behind the bar and slid across the floor snatching the dead tender's rifle. He stood and blasted the hidden gunner near the edge of the bar. The man's head was blown off. Melitta ran through the sea of gunfire, taking a large bowie knife from her wrist and gracefully slicing the closest enemy across the face. Vincent covered her as she weaved and bobbed through the barrage of armed men, slicing throats, faces, and torsos. She even cut off one of their noses. Nobel took down one that was trying to sneak up on them from the side and wrapped wire around his throat and yanked. A well of blood leaked from it and she left him there in shock. Vincent stopped to reload; he let the clip fall and hit the closest person in the face with the butt of it. He kicked another him the knee hard enough to break his knee. As the man went down, he slid his gun up his side forcing the clip he had there to slide into place. He yanked it free in time to shoot another in the head.

Gun smoke and blood filled up the bar and suddenly Melitta's cry of pain caused Vincent to zero in on her position. She was being held down and a beer bottle had been stabbed into her side. She kicked at the man but he was much bigger than her. Vincent was beat to the punch when Kid unloaded the shotgun into the man and continued until his front was a mess of blood and holes. Melitta slipped off the counter and onto the floor, weary and faint from blood loss. Nobel went to her and cringed at the broken glass lodged deeply in her side while Kid and Vincent cleared the area. No one else even dared to come out.  
>"Shit," Vincent growled. "We need to get rid of all this, all evidence that we were here. Whoever sent them will be pissed when they realized they failed and the company needn't be blamed for this disturbance. We need to make it look clean."<p>

Melitta panted and gestured to her bag. "There's few pounds of C-4 in my bag. Light this bitch up and burn it down. With a lil' fabrication, they'll think it was a just fire."

"Right, Kid, start getting all of the guns and throwing them in my car. Nobel get Melitta into the back seat, I'll rig the explosives. Move!"

"Yes, sir."

Dante jumped when his phone vibrated. He heard hysterical cries in the background and cursing before he heard Vincent's voice. The reception was bad and he began to walk a bit away from the house trying to hear better.

"Where the hell is Veld? Why the fuck isn't he answering his phone?"

"He's inside with Lady ShinRa. Why? What going on?"

"We got ambushed at the bar. Melitta was stabbed and we're getting her back to the ShinRa building right now!"

"What? I thought Tsuki was watching over you guys!"

"She left at some point. I'll need to check on her. Let Veld know that something happened and that we're alright."

"Fuck if you guys aren't alright. That's my sister you're carrying, make sure she makes it to the hospital!"

"Don't question me, Dante."

Dante grit his teeth. "Yes, sir! Is Nobel alright?"

"A little bloody but she's fine."

"Okay, I'll let Veld kn-"

Vincent paused when he heard a hard thump on the other end. "Dante? Dante Respond! That's an order Turk!"

Nobel looked at him from the side seat. "What's happened?"

"Something's happened, Dante's line went dead."

Nobel fell silent and looked at her lap, lost in her own fears. Vincent continued to drive, ignoring the cries of Melitta when Kid ripped the glass out of her side.

They stood with Lady ShinRa that following morning, looking down at Dante's body. A clean shot straight to his heart had pierced the bulletproof vest they all wore as standard issue with their uniform. Nobel held a haunted gaze at the sight of her friend lying there while Kid did what he was supposed to do. Melitta turned away and buried her face in Veld's shoulder. She couldn't help it; Dante was her brother by experience and by blood. He had been so worried about her that he had been distracted on the phone. Kid dug out the bullet with Vincent's aid. Where everyone else flinched when the bullet was wrenched from his heart, Vincent and Lady ShinRa held fast. Kid took the bullet between his fingers and handed it to Vincent for examination. It was small, but pointed sharp at the end. The tip held small barbs that had apparently lodged into the heart when it had reached its target. armor piercing, but unlike anything he had ever encountered or made anymore. No, that was a lie. He and the Elites had encountered these once before. It was the reason for keeping such a tight leash on the Costa de Sol gunrunners. Vincent gave it to Elloria with angry eyes.

"This…was not an attempt on your life, Lady," Vincent said solemnly.

"Turk Killers…they're after all of you," Lady ShinRa gritted her teeth angrily. "It is one thing to attack me, but to attack the people that matter most in my world? I want them found, and I want them hanged! Vincent, Veld, you will protect your fellow Turks and I demand that they be publicly executed! I will not have this go unpunished!"

"One thing, ma'am," Kid held his hand up timidly. "They knew where we were, knew what time to get to us, and knew which Turk was taking patrol…they knew."

Vincent narrowed his eyes, the words falling off of his tongue like venom. "We have a traitor among us."

Elloria slammed her fist on the arm of the wheelchair and looked each and every one of her Turks in the eye, her bi-colored eyes almost peering into their souls. "…if there is a traitor among us, standing here now, you don't know what kind of hell you've brought yourself."

None of them said anything because none of them had a guilty conscious. Vincent refused to believe it was one of the inner circle, still if Elloria had a feeling, he trusted it.

The funeral for Dante was quick and private. He had been cremated and Lady ShinRa was given the ashes while Melitta kept his uniform. Only the Turks attended and Melitta, being his only family, received all that he owned. He had been saving a lot for when he was able to get out of this life and evidence of it had been found in building plans that would take him, Melitta, and to everyone's surprise, Nobel out to the Grasslands. He had been in talks with Nobel's family ranch about buying Chocobos. No one had ever known, but Dante had been ready to leave this life behind once things were at peace again.

Melitta looked at her photo's of her brother and downed a bottle of de Sol Rum. She hadn't been to work in a week and her co-workers were worried about her just as they had been Nobel. In fact it was Nobel herself that had decided to come and check on her. When she did, the door had been unlocked and she simply went in. Melitta had a knife to her throat soon as she stepped foot. Nobel could smell the alcohol heavily on her breath, but she knew for a fact that Melitta was not as drunk as the scent said she was.

"Oh, it's you," Melitta said bitterly. "You're the last person I wanted to see."

"Now, why is that?" she said gently, closing the door behind her. "You're my friend."

"I ain't ya friend girl!" Melitta snapped, her de Sol accent showing through with her anger. "Ya know what? It's just as much ya fault as anybody that he died!"

"How the hell is it my fault Dante is dead?"

"Because you made him weak!" she shouted throwing the bottle at the wall, pictures of Dante and her trembling from the impact. "He did everything he could to get close to you! He followed ya into Turk, knowing that he could've walked away in the beginning. When your bitch of a husband decided to divorce ya, he volunteered to watch over you, tried to be your friend all this time, and all you could do was shoot him down!"

"It wasn't my fault that I didn't love him! If he would've just left me alone then he wouldn't have gotten weak. We can't afford to be weak in Turk! He should've gotten out when he could!"

Melitta screamed in frustration. "You fuckin' hypocrite! If that were the case then you should've left Turk while ya could instead of letting it ruin your 'happy marriage!' but no! You stayed and we all know why!"

"I stayed because I loved Lady ShinRa!"

"You stayed because Vincent loved Lady ShinRa! You stayed because Vincent refused to leave! You stayed because you hoped that after Vincent had his run he would settle down with homely ass you! You led my brother on by sleeping with him after your husband left you and just kept him as a placeholder for fucking Vincent Valentine! My brother was too damn good to be your goddamn rebound but you did it anyway!"

"Melitta…I…"

"What? Nothing to say! Good, cause I ain't through. You ain't like us Helena! You ain't a killer like us; you ain't got baggage like us! You never did. We picked you up when your family damn near went bankrupt trying to make good on a loan from ShinRa. You got indebted to ShinRa and instead of putting you in jail like we fucking should've, Lady ShinRa offered you the chance to be what you wanted to be, a ShinRa scientist. The only reason you even stuck with Turk was because Vincent stuck with it. Then you couldn't leave it alone when you guys broke up!" Melitta growled. "Even after you got married you still couldn't fucking let go! Vincent don't want you! My brother did, you just had your head so far up your ass that you couldn't see how much he fucking loved you!"

"Melitta-"

"Save it! My brother had plans for when we got the new generation of Elites. He was going to get out of here and ask you to go with him. He wanted a life, Helena; a life with you…a life without having to worry whether the next bullet came from a stranger or your best friend." Melitta sobbed and slid to the floor. "Dante wanted a life for us, his two girls. Now he has nothing, I have nothing, and you're still chasing Vincent's ghost."

The woman fell silent and Nobel wiped the tears away. She went to the door shaking her head knowing no words would make up for any of it. She paused and looked back at the broken Melitta. "You were wrong about one thing, Melitta…"

Melitta looked at her with swollen red eyes. "Oh yeah? And what the hell was that?"

"I..I loved Dante…that's why I couldn't stand to be with him." She left Melitta to her grief and went to wallow in her own.

l

l

Sephiroth and Tseng stood on either side of the patio doorway. They looked at Vincent with worried, saddened eyes; both of them knew what had happened and knew that Vincent had not been sleeping once again. Sephiroth looked down at Tseng and mouthed a please to him, knowing that Tseng could understand what was happening with their surrogate father. Tseng closed his eyes for a moment before sliding the door open and going outside. He stepped onto the patio bare footed and approached Vincent quietly. Sephiroth padded closely behind.

"Vincent?" Tseng called gently.

Vincent turned to look at him slowly, a cigarette dangling between his lips. His usually vibrant crimson eyes were dull, almost brown. He glanced between Sephiroth and Tseng and snatched them both. He tugged them to him and hugged them close to his body, feeling the warmth of them against his chilled skin. Sephiroth's eyes were wide and he looked at Tseng who had the same expression. They were both frightened by the desperate hug that Vincent was giving them; even more so when Vincent's back began to shake. Tseng trembled in that grasp but didn't pull away. Sephiroth placed a hand on Vincent's back and Tseng mimicked the movement.

"It…it was my fault..." Vincent whispered brokenly. "I shouldn't have called him."

Sephiroth bit his lip, fighting back tears and hearing Vincent so sad. Tseng shook his head and laid it against Vincent's shoulder.

"Zhè bùshì nǐ de cuò," Tseng whispered soothingly. _It's not your fault…_

"If only I hadn't called. I should've known. I'm a commander, I should've known!"

"No one blames you, Vince. Nobody," Sephiroth said into his other ear. "We love you Vincent. We know that you'll make it right."

Vincent pulled away from both of them, looking into their eyes. "Make it right…yes. Its time you started learning to defend yourself. I have too many people to protect…you both need to learn to rely on yourselves."

l

l

It was two months after Dante's death and the Turks were exhausted. Melitta was a train wreck. The only time she was sober was when she was guarding Lady ShinRa. When on her own, she didn't give a damn about her life anymore. Nobel had distanced herself from her Turk brethren, choosing to only guard Elloria and Rufus and then disappearing on solo missions often. Vincent spent more time taking Sephiroth and Tseng into the Turk training areas and letting them wrestle with _real_ Turks. Tseng had become an excellent shot mirroring Vincent's talent, while Sephiroth became much more adept to hand to hand combat. Veld had gotten use to seeing them around the Turk floor and even Genesis popped in sometime when he was visiting Angeal at work. He'd try to interact with them as much as he could but he were tired. President ShinRa kept them on their toes as much as possible until finally, they took to disappearing when the president called for them. When they started doing so, Heidegger himself took to the halls to locate at least one Turk he could exploit.

"Hojo!"

Hojo arched his brow when the burly idiot came barging into his office. "To what do I owe this unwelcomed surprise?"

"I know that you and Valentine have been getting along a little bit as of late, so I'm sure you know where they might be! Tell me where the Turks are?"

"Have you talked to the newly appointed Captain Highwind? I assure you, he is closer to Valentine than I have ever been."

Heidegger nodded. "I'll check Fleet then."

He turned and left with heavy stomps and Hojo watched him go. Once his door was slammed, Hojo got up and opened up his closet door. Vincent sat comfortably with his knees drawn up and gun held loosely in his hand. His head rested against one of Hojo's coats as he slept peacefully in the enclosed space. Hojo nodded to himself, gently closing the door so as not to disturb him.

Scarlet leaned against the doorway of her bathroom after President ShinRa had trudged through. She smiled and took off her red coat and laid it over Kid who slept peacefully in her office shower. He huffed in his sleep and turned over, snuggling into the coat and breathing in the sweet perfume. She refused to allow her prodigy to be dead on his feet and offered him rest while she could.

Heidegger never located the other Turks that day. They all had found ways to make themselves scarce so that they could rest. However, it didn't stop the influx of petty missions that kept coming in. Eventually, though, that didn't stop it from happening.

Vincent had been in Cid's cabin on the newly inspected _Highwind_. The Captain had allowed him to hide there so that he could claim some rest with Sephiroth and Tseng curled into his side. The two boys had been sticking closer to him but August was fast approaching and soon Sephiroth would be in boot camp and Tseng would enter the AR training program in order to become a Turk. The boy wanted to stay at Vincent's side no matter what he had to do. It was here that he had gotten the call that had shaken his conscious and everything he had built.

Tseng groaned when he heard the cell phone vibrate. He'd picked it up and answered it formally. He passed it to Sephiroth who asked who was calling. Realizing it was Veld, he shook Vincent awake and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Valentine."

"Vincent, you have to get up. You have to come now, something's happened!"

Vincent didn't ask questions, he simply jumped up. His heart beat a million miles a second when he drove to the location. It was a frightening to know that the location was in the ShinRa building that he was going to. He ended up at the Department of Weapons Development where he found Scarlet sitting with her eyes staring blankly at the wall. Her ruby lips were set in a thin line and only one tear had fallen down the ice queen's cheek. He paused and knelt in front of her. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away the tear, careful not to smear her make-up.

"I," she said hoarsely. She cleared her throat. "I told him, come to my office any time to rest. He could hide there and rest, just make sure I was there first. I told him to just make sure I was there first. He didn't listen to me. Why do you never listen to a woman?"

Vincent stood leaving Scarlet to her soft wanderings. He took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for what he was to see. Melitta was in the corner, her hand covering her mouth as she fought the bile rising in it. Nobel sobbed, her hands covering her eyes. Veld only stood in the bathroom doorway, his eyes holding a frightening light. Vincent could tell that he was sad and angry but which he was more of was what he couldn't figure out. Vincent licked his lips and stepped into the executive bathroom seeing Tsuki sitting haphazardly on the tile, her eyes staring straight ahead with no discernible emotion. It was like she was dead, a corpse. Vincent already felt emotion getting to him as he turned to look at the damage done. When his eyes met icy blue dead ones, he immediately turned away and covered his mouth, the bile feeling up his mouth. He pressed his head against the tiles, reveling in the cool sensation. He tried to slow his breathing but the smell of entrails and dead flesh assaulted his nose. Still, he needed to look. His comrade deserved the respect. He needed to look at him, to see. He turned again, trying to keep his composure.

Kid hung from the shower head, filament cutting into his throat. His blood drained down his neck and chest towards the gaping hole in his gut. His entrails hung out through his torn Turk uniform. He was roughed up and had several tears in random spots on his uniform. Vincent knew he had put up a hell of a fight. He swallowed, trying to keep himself under control and went closer to the body. He noticed something glimmering in the boys hand and carefully lifted the limb. He pulled a strand of beautifully healthy chestnut brown hair. Startled, he examined the hair then looked up into those dead icy blue eyes, his shocked mind seeing the reflection of the culprit in his eyes even though he knew nothing but death was in Kid's eyes.

"L-Lucrecia…" he looked down at the hair in his hand. "Why…?"

l

That same night Elloria sat in bed wearily, Melitta at her side. They shared a fine bottle of scotch together and looked through a photo book that had been found in Kid's apartment. It chronicled their season as the Elite Turks. Melitta smiled at a final picture they had taken. It had been done about four years ago, when the Turk uniform was decided as black. An eleven year old Kid stood their innocently among the adults, looking sharp in his crisp black suits. His icy blue eyes were still wide and full of life rather than the cold calculation they had developed over the years. Melitta traced her brother's outline in the picture while Elloria smiled grimly.

"We was beautiful, wasn't we Lady?"

"Yes, black and white, by the book. We were beautiful," Elloria whispered softly.

l

Later that week, Vincent and Veld took hard punches to the face from Kid's father. The big burly man was a mythril miner who had never forgiven them for recruiting his son, even though in reality Kid had run away from Kalm with them because of abuse. They had not known that Kid had kept in contact with his family until his small apartment had been gone through and cleaned out for any evidence of someone following him. They had found recent pictures of the boy's family and that his father had been begging him to come home. His mother, a spitting image of Kid just silently looked at the corpse on the morgue slab. She gently kissed cold skin with tears running down her face, her expression telling that she didn't know what to feel. She didn't even try to calm her husband as he yelled and tore into the two Turks. The man held Vincent by his collar and nearly cracked his jaw, but the gunman did not fight back. Instead he took the licks because they were nothing compared to the trauma endured by he and his team. Kid's death had sent Tsuki into shock and she'd been forced to take leave of them in Cosmo Canyon so that she could grieve in peace. It left Nobel, Veld, Melitta, and Vincent to pick up the slack.

"You son of bitches, you let a fifteen year old do all those horrible things and he ends up like this! I bet you don't even care!"

"We did care about kid, sir. We all did," Veld murmured.

Vincent flinched when the fist came across Veld's face.

"You didn't care enough to know his real name?"

Veld was about to answer when Vincent's voice echoed in the room. "Nathaniel Hathaway AKA Kid, age 15, blood type O-positive. Favorite color was indigo and his hobbies were guns and cars. He designed the majority of our weapons and some of our cars too. He loved Midgar because of all the technology here that he could get hold to." Vincent laughed sadly. "Kid used to love to go out to the Slums during the after-hours though. He said it was the best place to find scrap metal and computer chips for his inventions, even though Scarlet provided him with whatever he wanted. His favorite food was the Nacho Grande at the bar we used to haunt." The gunman shook his head and looked at the mythril miner. "How dare you say we didn't care about Kid? If you wanted him to stay home…you should've kept your hands of him. We protected Kid more than his own family did and we hurt just as badly. Who are you to say we didn't care."

With that Vincent left Veld to deal with them and slammed the door behind them. Kid was someone's baby…he was their baby and now…

l

After the close-casket wake and the cremation, Vincent went home. Sephiroth was out with his friends leaving Tseng to greet him at the door.

"Welcome home, Vincent," he said as usual, his accent getting much less apparent. Vincent leaned against the door, his gaze never shifting from Tseng's face. For an instant, his mind played an awfully dirty trick on him. For an instant, he saw Tseng hanging there, his beautiful gray eyes dead and his gut torn open.

Vincent's eyes welled with tears and he suddenly collapsed to his knees. Before Tseng could react, the boy was pulled off his feet into Vincent's arms. By reaction, Tseng bent his knees so that he was comfortably supported in Vincent's lap as the man hugged him. One hand was on his back and the other was pressed to the back of his head so that he was forced to lay his head on Vincent's shoulder. The grown man squeezed him tight and buried his face in Tseng's smaller shoulder. With no one to see, no one to impress, no one to stand strong for, Vincent openly sobbed. He thought of Kid's abrupt end, thought of the unknown child Lucrecia had carried for him and allowed to die, and then realized that there was a very real possibility that Tseng, the one who was most like him, could die because of him. He clung and rocked the boy in his arms, hugging him, forcing himself to come back to reality and to know that Tseng was alive. Tseng's heartbeat against his, Tseng's breath was in his hair, and Tseng's body was warm. Tseng's soft voice was whispering soothing words in their native tongue past his ear. Small hands were running through his hair, caressing his scalp in attempts to calm him. They remained like that, Vincent not willing to let the boy go for fear he would see that image again and Tseng not wishing to be released for fear that the man would break.

l

Veld ended that month with a knock on Vincent's door, only to have Sephiroth answer. He halfway smiled at the teen who nodded to him and let him in.

"Vince is in his room, try to be quick. He…hasn't been himself," Sephiroth muttered.

"You ready to start boot camp?"

"No…not really. I mean I'm not scared I just…" He looked towards Vincent's room. "I don't want to leave him when he needs me…needs us."

"Sephiroth, Vincent will have you regardless and he will have Tseng and he will have me," he assured him.

"Yeah," was all Sephiroth said before returning to his room. Veld watched the boy's door close and made his way to Vincent's room. He found the gunman sitting up in bed smoking one of those Wutain cigarettes he'd become so fond of. He glanced around wondering where Tseng was.

"He's outside exercising," Vincent said suddenly. "Tseng, I mean."

"Ah," Veld sat next to him on the bed and laid back comfortably. "I wanted to talk but you're not as easy to get a hold to these days."

"Well, when I want to be left alone," Vincent muttered.

"Yeah, I get it," Veld sighed. "I never realized it before, but our two teammates had a lot they were keeping from us. I thought we all had no secrets."

"That's naïve of you, Veld. Of course we all have secrets; it keeps us from getting lost in the work."

"What secret are you keeping from me, Vincent?"

Vincent actually smirked, a piece of his old self showing through. "I'm fucking Cid behind your back."

"Ah hell, that's not a secret," Veld groaned but a smile spread on his face. "I meant about your past."

Vincent visibly flinched as the image of Kid's body came back to haunt him. He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head.

"You alright, Vincent?" Veld asked, reaching out for Vincent.

"I had a child."

The statement was so abrupt, Veld froze. Vincent shook his head and leaned back against his pillows. "I don't know any of the details about it…but Lucrecia was apparently pregnant when she chose Hojo over me. Our affair had produced a child, but, she supposedly allowed Hojo to experiment on it. I want to know what happened but at the same time, I feel I can do without the knowledge. It didn't survive so I never knew. I don't even have the desire to confront Hojo about it."

Veld's mouth moved but he couldn't think of a sufficient response. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's not as if I ever got to hold it. I didn't even find out about it until recently."

Veld accepted this, but he pulled Vincent into his arms. "Did I ever tell you about my wife?"

"The one you married a year after I left for Nibelhiem?"

He nodded. "And I told you she died…but I didn't say how."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well before I was big bad Veld the chief and you and I were just partners in Turk, I had finally been given my own team. I believe I had been married for three years and you had started telling me about Sephiroth." He smiled a bit. "I was made the commander of that group to handle a disturbance in Kalm," Veld lowered his head. "There was anti-ShinRa faction there that showed up during some sort of festival. I didn't know that they were there; they blended in with the crowd. There was no evidence, no history of them; they just seemed like normal people when we caught them afterwards. My Turks were tired of hanging around Kalm and I decided that the mission was a bust because we'd hung around for a month with nothing. I put them off duty and allowed them all to have a good time. That was when…"

"The day Kalm went up in flames…"

"Yeah, what I didn't know was that my wife and my toddler, Felicia, they had gone there. She had wanted to show Felicia her home town and..." he sighed. "When they attacked, they blew Kalm halfway to hell. Their bodies were never found. I lost everything I thought that made me human that day and from there, I couldn't bear to even look at another woman. Then you came back."

Vincent shook his head. "Veld, I'm not replacement for a woman you love and a child."

"You could never replace them. I'm not saying that you could, but, I do have a secret that no one realized. I…I…"

"What?"

Veld bit his tongue and lifted a case on the bed. "I…I have something for you. With Kid's help I had been working on it for years and I had been hiding it there in his place finished. We were the only ones who knew and he wanted to give it to you on your birthday. I thought it was more than overdo that you get it now."

Vincent squint his eyes when Veld opened the case. The shining metal glared at him even in the dim candlelit room. He gazed at the three black barrels in awe and gently picked up the masterpiece. He passed his fingertips on the mythril handle and got a feel for the weight of it. It felt powerful in his hand, more so than anything.

"What is this?" Vincent asked with a fascinated smile.

"A gun suited for Vengeance," Veld said softly. "It's something only you can pull the trigger on. I named it for you."

"For me? What is its name?"

"The Cerberus…"

l

l

Sephiroth sighed and looked up at Vincent who stood with a soft smile on his face. On the drive over he had looked at their slowly disappearing house with an almost lost expression; he wasn't sure if he had made the right choice. It would be five months before he could even visit his home and a year before he could return permanently. He looked between Vincent and Tseng, his makeshift family. Vincent touched his shoulder reassuringly.

"This is what you wanted," he said.

"Yeah, this is what I wanted."

"And you should never?"

"I should never let anything get in the way of what I want for myself."

"Exactly," Vincent leaned down a bit to hug him. "No matter where you go, or where you're sent, you are my family, Sephiroth. You are my family and you will be fine. We worked our asses off for this, don't let me get in the way of you taking it."

Sephiroth nodded before giving him a hopeful yet tragic expression. "You're proud of me, right?"

Vincent looked down at him in surprise and then a softer smile than he had ever seen on the man's face came slowly. "Sephiroth, I'm more than proud of you. Everything you've done to get here has made me proud. Every step you've taken away from the man you could've been makes me all the more proud. Most of all, I love you and no one can make me change that."

Sephiroth tried to fight the joyful feeling welling up inside him that threaten to spill over as tears. It wasn't manly to cry like that, but when Vincent drew him into his chest where no one could see his face, he let them fall. He looked up at Vincent, smiling when he realized how much taller the man still was compared to him.

"Vincent…are you my dad?" he asked playfully.

Vincent smiled; remembering the first time the boy had asked him that. "Yeah…I guess I am now."

"Good," Sephiroth said wiping his face. "You make a lousy uncle."

Vincent shoved him a bit making him laugh. Genesis ran up with his own duffle bag on his shoulder and tackled Vincent knocking him off balance.

"Dammit, Genesis!" he grunted.

"I don't want to leave you, Daddy Vincent! We have yet to do the sex alphabet and you promised you'd tie me up again and-whoa!"

Sephiroth yanked the hyperactive Genesis off of Vincent. "Enough of that. You're creeping me out!"

"As if you haven't thought it about! Incest only counts if it's by blood!"

Sephiroth blushed and dropped the redhead. "Jeez!"

Genesis beamed and snuggled on Sephiroth. "Oh you know I wouldn't abandon you, Sephy! I hope we get to room together. If we do, I'm totally sleepin in your bed!"

"You woulda did that regardless!"

"I'm just sealing the deal. Hope your roommates like their room smelling like apple and cinnamon! Oh look, there's our ride!"

The train pulled in that would take them to Sector Five, the SOLDIER sector where all the soldiers gathered. There he would go to the training academy and began his path as a real SOLDIER. He took a deep breath when the train came to a stop and other hopefuls boarded it. He turned to Vincent who also took a deep breath, staring at the train distantly.

"Vincent?"

"Hmm?"

"This is it," he said. "I'm…I'm going now. You'll be alright, right?"

Vincent laughed. "The day I need you to take care of me will be a cold day in hell."

"Better watch what you say old man. You ain't so young anymore!" Sephiroth laughed and looked down at Tseng who had been strangely quiet during their wait. He knelt down so that he could be somewhat eyelevel with the preteen. "You'll look after him, won't you?"

Tseng looked at him, his eyes holding an almost sadness. "Yes, I swear I will look after him."

Sephiroth nodded and pulled Tseng into a hug, crushing his smaller body into his. "You're my brother, Tseng. Take care of yourself too. I want you to try and make friends and be a kid just like me okay."

Tseng 's bewildered expression didn't change when Sephiroth pulled away but the older boy knew what was on his mind. Tseng had yet to understand how express himself in words. The translator piece secretly hidden in his ear did nothing to help him understand the emotion being expressed between the three of them. Tseng only knew how to be the adult, the protector, the caretaker. He didn't know how to be the child and Sephiroth hoped it wasn't too late for him to learn. Sephiroth took of his satchel and dug around in it pulling out Tonny, his old Tonberry plush. He held it up to Tseng moving the arm of it so that it looked like it was waving its little butcher knife.

"This is Tonny. He's a lot like you, small but dangerous. He waves a lantern to light the way for those he cares about to be near him and waves a knife to make sure no one else harms those he loves. He's protected me for years so I think he would do a good job at protecting you."

Tseng picked up the plush careful to mind the worn stitching. He examined it and waved the little knife with a smile. He looked up at Sephiroth. He licked his lips and tilted his head trying as if struggling with something. Finally he opened his mouth to speak each word coming out carefully.

"We're brothers and we always will be. Thank you for everything," he said perfectly, not a single word accented or skipped over.

Sephiroth nodded and was about to say "you're welcome" when Genesis picked Tseng off his feet and hugged him like a teddy bear. Tseng was back to normal, cursing in Wutain and beating the redhead with Tonny.

"You're so damn cute! Oh scarecrow, I'll miss you most of all!" Genesis cooed.

"Let. Me. GO!" Tseng kicked him and was dropped. He ran behind Vincent who was laughing at the entire scene.

Genesis sighed. "You just wait, when I come back big and strong you're gonna totally love my flowery ass!"

Tseng simply glared at him and shooed at him.

"You'll both miss your train. Go on."

Genesis nodded and took Sephiroth's hand. "Come on," he said, his voice very soft. "Together, right?"

Sephiroth looked back at his family, his father and his brother, before nodding and getting on the train. He looked over his shoulder at them before the train door closed. "Goodbye" he mouthed.

The two watched as Sephiroth disappeared and the train pulled off. They stayed there for long after the train had gone out of sight. Vincent squeezed Tseng's hand to break the spell that had fallen over them. He looked down at the boy with gentle red eyes.

"Let's go home."

Tseng blinked up at him, the gray slivers in his eyes shining in the setting sun. "It's just us now?"

"Yes, for now. Don't worry, we'll be fine. You'll be heading to Turk Academy as well soon."

Tseng nodded his head and held Vincent's hand. He hugged Tonny close despite feeling childish doing so. He paused and looked at it in confusion. Vincent looked down at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

Tseng laughed a little. "It smells like Sephiroth."

Vincent only smiled.

l

l

A/N: I know I said this would be the last one before the time skip…so I lied! XD I can't help how much comes out with this story. They pretty much tell ME what to do, not vice versa. So ONE more chapter before we meet Cloud. Thank you for the patience. Next chapter will be called "Say Uncle..." named after a song by the wonderful Vienna Teng. That is the song I had on repeat when I wrote that particular part. Please continue to read and review as we enter the last piece of Part One. You want the most gut wrenching out of that chapter, listen to that song.


	14. Episode 12: Say Uncle

A/N: i hate this chapter so i tried to make it better by making the bad parts quick. I mean i hate it cause of what i had to do just for plots sake T-T Love these characters and here I am torturing them. if it seems snippish, its because i tried to lessen heart wrenching but i don't think i did. Don't laugh but i cried all over again when i edited this. Ah well, hope you enjoy to the best of your ability and keep with the story.

**Warning: character death...**

Walking Out on Destiny

**Episode 12: Say Uncle**

_"These days everyone cries, "Say uncle"_**  
><strong>

_I retrieve the memories quickly as I can_

_Add them to the portrait we all draw in our minds_

_The body gone, we shall keep the man..."_

_-Say Uncle by Vienna Teng-_

l

l

_Five months after Sephiroth's Departure_

"Tseng isn't doing very well with socializing," Nobel said watching Tseng at the range.

"Turk is not meant to be social. He's job is just to get the job done and keep moving," Vincent leaned over and pressed the speaker button. "Tseng, adjust your sight. You're two degrees off fatal."

Tseng stopped shooting to adjust it. His hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail away from his eyes. Nobel was his current teacher and she didn't approve of how young he was compared to the other candidates. She often expressed disapproval of Vincent's choice to place him in before he was at the very least a teenager. He paid her no mind since Tseng seemed content in a place where the deadly skills of his clan could be put to use and make him stronger. Though he'd gone in willingly, Tseng had refused to take up lodging in the dorms. He had decided that he rather be able to come home and tell Vincent of his exploits rather than call him or write an impersonal letter. Despite that, they each got letters from Sephiroth every week. Each of them would get six letters a piece, one for each day. Tseng enjoyed reading them while curled on the couch, though he never told Vincent what they said nor did Vincent ever ask.

Slowly, despite the death of two of their closest, the Turks began to live again. They had not been allowed to take a break and rightfully so they recovered quickly. They moved on and continued handling the massive amount of missions being used to them all the while protecting Lady ShinRa. There had been a higher death toll of younger Turks in the field as well as around Midgar, though more of them were killed during their downtime rather than on their missions. Vincent had already speculated that it was Lucrecia who was still missing. Nobel had DNA tested the hair claiming that it was impossible; it had not been a match. Vincent still didn't believe that, neither had Hojo but even he had been busy. With Sephiroth being in boot camp, he had been working on other breakthroughs and having to run Sephiroth's monthly tests and evaluations solo. This left Vincent's hunches and fears unfounded and unexplored. So, he began to focus on recruiting and training with Tseng being his number one prodigy. He'd already decided that the one who would replace him should anything happen would be Tseng.

"Tseng, calm your breathing!" Nobel said. "You're making a mess of the target!"

Tseng growled under his breath and cocked the rifle to fire again. Out of frustration he shot straight through the head of the target and threw the rifle away. Nobel looked at Vincent with a defeated sigh.

"Vincent, he hates me and I have no clue why but if he plans on advancing he needs to adjust his attitude!"

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Why do you antagonize him?"

"Because, he's the smallest one in this academy at the moment," she spat. "The smallest one of us who knew everything we knew died! I refuse to let it happen again."

Vincent only stared at her with penetrating red eyes. "You're lying. Helena…do you hate Tseng?"

Melitta barged in before she could answer a large grin on her face. "Ya'll won't believe this shit! Ya gotta come down, boss!"

Tseng pulled out his ponytail as he walked, letting his obsidian hair fall around him like silk. He was almost thirteen and yet he was still smaller than he should've been. He was almost thirteen and he still had to fight to be noticed! Almost thirteen and he still had to fight to be noticed. Almost thirteen and he couldn't do anything about that woman. Helena Nobel was biased against him since the first day he began this training. She would talk about free rides just because he lived with Vincent and that he wasn't privileged so he shouldn't expect special treatment. Every time her voice passed through his ears, he would hear the sound of his fellow clan taunting and tormenting him because he was nothing to them. He punched the wall in frustration leaving a discernible dent in the stucco. He sighed and continued to the lounge were he could take a break from Nobel. He lay back against the plush black couch and closed his eyes. He needed to still his thoughts; Helena Nobel was not worth the trouble. Vincent was the only one he had to worry about disappointing. She was nothing to him.

"Let me go ya fuck mothering bastards!"

Tseng's eyes snapped open and he looked to see a filthy, skinny kid being dragged through the hall by infantrymen. Tseng stood and went to the window out of curiosity. He couldn't quite see the boys face but his hair stood out like a cherry on ice cream. The boy fought and struggled, managing to break off his attackers. He tripped up one of them with his lanky legs and sucker punched the other in the jaw. He broke out into a run almost getting shot and picked up the nearest thing he could find; a stapler. Tseng furrowed his brow wondering how he was going to defend himself with that. When the boy loosened it and slapped the oncoming infantryman with it, Tseng realized it was the old fashion metal stapler. The boy struck the man once more and picked up his gun, pointing at the other men.

"What now, mother fuckers? Come on! I'm right here! I ain't shit, you bad! COME ON!" he taunted.

The men didn't move and the boy began to back away towards the exit. Vincent and Melitta came into the door at that exact moment and the boy turned around and opened fire at them. They ducked quickly and Vincent yanked his gun smoothly from the holster on the way down. He shot the gun out the boy's hand. As it flew, the boy ran and Melitta ran after him. Tseng noticed he was coming his way and in a snap decision stuck his foot out of the lounge door.

"AH SON OF BITCH!" the boy exclaimed, skidding across the floor, his red mop falling over his face. Melitta ran up laughing the whole time. She put her knee in the small of his back and handcuffed him.

"Oh god, you are just a treat!" Melitta exclaimed.

"Ah!" he cried in pain as the cuffs were tightened. "Ah you bitch! Let me go!"

Vincent went around standing in front of the boy with a weary expression. He knelt down and lifted the boys chin finding bright chartreuse eyes glaring at him beneath cherry red bangs. Surprisingly, the boy calmed when he looked at Vincent. Tseng didn't trust that gaze; there was too much recognition in it.

"Name!"

"Reno!" he spat proudly.

"Last name?"

"Slum rats ain't got last names, yo!"

"Age?"

"Thirteen! Get off me bitch!" he struggled under Melitta's weight.

"Crime?"

"Which one, old man?"

"Which ever got you brought here?"

Reno smirked. "Illegal abuse of Mako, grand theft auto, armed robbery, breakin' an' enterin', premeditated murder, and successful destruction of ShinRa property!"

Vincent furrowed his brow at that last one before part of the building suddenly shook and a loud explosion was heard throughout the area. Reno took the opportunity to toss Melitta off and kick her in the gut. Reno brought his legs close to his chest and slipped his arms to the front. He got to his feet and took off in the confusion but Tseng didn't let him out of his sight. He ran after him as fast as he could, knowing that the cuffs would off balance the redhead and slow him down. When the boy cut a corner, Tseng jumped to the wall across from him and propelled himself toward the redhead feet first. He planted both Turk issued boots into Reno's back knocking the breath out of him and making him fall. Tseng then put his foot on the back of the boy's neck and pressed down.

"SHIT, YO!" the redhead growled.

"Don't move dog, or my foot snaps your neck," Tseng said threateningly.

"Figures," Reno muttered.

l

Veld, Vincent, and Tseng stood outside the interrogation room watching Melitta question a hand cuffed Reno. The young redhead leaned back against the chair with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Vincent shook his head. Too young…how often did you catch a thirteen year old terrorist.

"Look, I already told you," Reno said casually. "You plan to lock me up, do it. I'll be safer in a cell than you letting me go scot-free with just a pat on the back."

Melitta couldn't keep the smile off her face. "And you rigged that yourself?"

"Rigged, hell, I invented the EM field that helped me get in. What?" he dared her to say he didn't.

"Wow, so how didja manage to get the field to affect only the front without tipping anyone off?"

Reno arched his brow at her. "Doll, I can show you more fireworks than your man does when he gives it to ya hard."

Melitta giggled. "Ya way too young for me, red."

"I was strong enough to knock the wind out of you, bet I can do much more than that with these hand cuffs off."

Tseng made a face of disgust. "He's completely vulgar!"

"But he's smart," Veld said distractedly. "You can see it in his eyes."

"He has a high intelligence; he just makes people believe he's ignorant. If they think he's ignorant they underestimate him. If that's the case, then the people who sent him must have thought he was ignorant."

Reno straightened up and pulled his hands free from around the chair. Melitta gave a jump of surprise when he did so but the most Reno did was pull the cigarette from his mouth and flick the ashes into a tray. Tseng narrowed his eyes at the redhead through the glass. He didn't trust him yet it seemed like the Turks were interested in him, Melitta most of all.

"So," Reno said blowing smoke. "Let's talk turkey. I got sent here on a suicide mission. Those explosives were rigged to go off before I ever escaped the area. I know, I checked the timer on them when they gave em to me but I changed it."

"To save your own skin?"

"To get an opportunity to get out the slums," he corrected. "I'm sure your fellow Turks behind that wall over there might be interested in what I have to say. I ain't stupid, I know something foul goin' on in the Turks cause you been recruitin' us slum rats like crazy."

Melitta laughed. "Yeah, times is hard for us. Ain't gone lie. But my question is if you knew we was recruitin' then why we ain't got you?"

"You can recruit all you want to, yo. Don't mean we all make it to the AR academy. You passed over a lot of us and either sent us back to the slums or put a bullet in our head. I figure if I wanted to get out of that hellhole, I needed some cold hard evidence that I'm useful. Now you wanna hear what I got to say…or do you wanna keep playin' 21 questions? Cuz I got all week but one of ya'll don't."

Nobel walked in to the observation room with Vincent and Veld. She began to murmur an apology for being late but stopped short when she saw Tseng standing with Vincent. "What the hell is a Baby Turk doing in here?"

"Pop a Xanex, Helena," Veld said trying to listen to what Reno was saying. "He's the one that caught this little bastard."

Tseng looked at Nobel out the corner of his eye and went back to watching the interrogation. She clicked her tongue and went closer to the window. "Who's this clown?"

"Our would-be terrorist," Vincent replied. "Says he knows something that we don't and with the way he's set up, I don't think he's lying."

"He's not lying. He's negotiating. He knows something of value to us," Tseng said softly.

"And what makes you believe that?" Nobel asked with annoyance.

"Because, he knows that if he lies Turk will kill him and no one will be the wiser."

Vincent nodded. "Melitta, hear him out and give us report."

Melitta nodded and turned off her earpiece. "Okay kid. Let's talk. Whatcha got?"

"Not now, yo! In private somewhere. I'll tell it to you when no one is around, just in case said bitch/bastard is in that observation room. And believe you me, they ain't the ringleader, somebody in the upper crust giving them everything they need to take ya'll out. I think you guys need to re-evaluate what you're doing and do it fast."

"And you chose to help us why?"

"I already told you, I want out the slums."

l

Vincent had to wait for the report from Reno since Melitta chose to be in charge of him. That left them with nothing to go on other than to keep taking the same precautions. Nobel remained with Melitta and Veld went to guard Lady ShinRa with a few other average Turks. He sent Tseng home early and went down to the Labs. He had needed to speak with Hojo about Sephiroth's progress and about Nobel's behavior towards Tseng lately. Tseng caught up to him before he left on the elevator, slipping in before they close. Vincent looked down at him curiously as the boy pushed a floor so that the elevator began to move.

"What's wrong, Tseng? I sent you home earlier; it's not like you not to listen-"

Tseng growled and hit the emergency stop button with his fist, his head lowered in frustration. The small box went dark and was filled with the glow of the city through the glass. It illuminated Vincent's red eyes and Tseng couldn't help staring at them when he looked up. His mouth moved but he couldn't form the words properly. Vincent took a step to the trembling boy but stopped when he finally spoke.

"Nobel…she smells of a traitor!" he spat looking up at Vincent. "She is jealous of you! Of those you love! She knows what's going on, I know she does."

"Helena is a friend, Tseng. She's loyal to the Turks and to Lady ShinRa, there's no possible way she could-"  
>"Is that what reason tell you?" Tseng snapped. "Does it make you trust this woman as you trusted <em>her<em>. Or is it guilt?"

Vincent couldn't answer that. He'd been suspicious of Nobel's actions for a while, especially her adversity against Tseng and now he saw why. She knew Tseng suspected her and that Vincent would believe him if he ever said so. Tseng was saying so…and he believed it. Still, he couldn't blame Nobel because what she'd been going through. Her husband gone, a possible second gone, her best friend no longer wanted anything to do with her. It was only natural for someone to lash out at what she could. Tseng was too young to understand.

"Tseng, Nobel is a Turk and is sworn by word and blood. She's no one to be afraid of."

Tseng looked him in the eye and Vincent caught something he wasn't meant to. The boy averted his eyes away from him and gritted his teeth. His voice came out in a strained whisper betraying more than he wished to.

"I fear for you, Vincent. Ill omen after ill omen and you have somehow managed to survive. How many more time before that's it? I think of when you held me the day your friend Kid died. That embrace haunts me; I both reveled in it and hated it. I reveled in it because no one had ever held me as though I were so precious, as though I were cherished. But I hated it…because..I…" He looked at Vincent, his gray eyes old and worn as though they did not belong to the little boy that owned them. "Vincent, I am still just a child to you aren't I?"

Vincent was thrown off by the question and the implication behind it. Tseng didn't allow him to answer. He reached out to push the emergency button once again. He missed the softening of Vincent's garnet gaze and the sound of him moving forward. He was suddenly backed against the glass and was captured by those red eyes that had been his sanctuary. Vincent tilted his head down at him so that his hair fell to one side and there was a gentle smile on his face.

"Tseng, there's so much more to love than just me. You're twelve," he said gently. "You may believe you have lived but even though months pass like years for you, there are still real years to get through. Affection of lovers, friends, brothers, and guardians will come to you if you let it. You can't let me be the only thing real in your life."

Tseng felt his eyes burn but didn't let the tears fall. He burrowed into Vincent's arms and found comfort there. Vincent held him, not with the desperation he had before, but with a gentle reassuring hold, one that said I won't let go as long as you won't. Vincent went to his knees so that he could hold the boy better and allowed Tseng to bury his face in the crook of his neck.

"You have the worst fate among all people," Vincent whispered. "You are an adult trapped in the body of a child. Knowing this, you can only grow older and endure more hardship. But Tseng, you have something that most do not have. You have people who love you and most of all, you have me. I love you Tseng and no matter what happens, no matter how much blood is on your hands, I will always love you."

Tseng the tears he'd held began to fall staining Vincent's collar. He slowly let go and wiped his face a bit before looking at the man as he got to his feet. "You're the only thing worth protecting in my life, Vincent. Please, just take care when I am not there to do it for you."

Vincent smiled a little and pressed the emergency button. "I saved _you_, remember?"

They smiled at each other and when the ShinRa labs came up, the elevator stopped. The doors opened and Vincent stepped out leaving Tseng inside alone. Tseng wrapped his arms around himself and slid down to the floor, his head bowed against his knees.

"Why does it matter that my body is merely a child," he whispered. "Why does it matter when what I feel is more than what your lovers ever felt for you? Why does it matter when I love you, Vincent?"

l

Vincent walked into the labs with a sigh. "Hojo, perhaps I need to take you up on your offer and get some therapy. I'm starting to need…it…"

He found himself staring at the ruins of Hojo's work station. Things were carelessly strewn all over the floor and the professor lay with a small pool of blood near his head. Vincent cursed and immediately pulled his gun. He scanned the area slowly and took cautious steps forward. He made it to the body but didn't look down. Instead, he held his gun with one hand and checked Hojo for a pulse while keeping his eyes keen. The professor was alive and had a steady pulse as if he were only asleep, which was strange judging by the amount of blood near his head. Vincent heard a sound to his right and pointed the gun in that direction. He rose while pressing his ear piece to. It would alert all Turks in the area of his location and that he was in danger. He continued to clear the area, following the random sounds and flinching every now and then from sparking wires. Who ever had done this had torn the place to pieces and he didn't want to think that the cages had malfunctioned. A shadow passed in front of him and he shot, clipping the stranger in the leg. He ran up to them only to find a regular Infantryman.

"Dammit," he knelt down. "Can you hear me!"

"She did something to us! She did something to us! All of them, they got injected with that crap! HELP US PLEASE!"

Vincent jumped back when the man began to mutate, his limps turning sickly pale and his muscles bulging. He quickly cocked his gun and shot the man in the head, halting the transformation. More sounds and strange calls echoed around him. He shot one that tried to attack him while he was kneeling and rolled out of the way of its collapsing body. Rising, he dodged a swinging arm and ran from the sudden influx of mutations. He pushed his earpiece again, wondering why this place wasn't filled with Turks by now. Fuck it, he needed to get Hojo out of here and seal off this lab before those things got out and caused some real damage. He ran back to where he'd left the unconscious doctor and tried to pick him up, finding him surprisingly light. He paid it no mind since he needed to get his hands empty as soon as possible. Then suddenly, a sharp pain entered his neck. He dropped Hojo and pulled a needle from his neck, glaring down at the scientist. He heard laughing and looked down at the professor as he slowly stood. The mass of black hair slid off and to the floor revealing tied up chestnut hair. Lucrecia looked at him with a placid smile on her face.

"Hello, Vincent."

"Lucrecia? I knew it," he growled pulling his gun to shoot her. A gun went off but he never pulled the trigger. He grunted when he was suddenly pushed forward by unknown force and he went to his knees. His brain told him he'd been shot, but the Turk in him didn't allow him to focus on it. He whipped around and caught his shooter off guard with a bullet to the chest. He didn't actually "see" who it was until the body dropped to the floor and sharp breathes of air were heard.

"Dammit Vincent," Lucrecia said as if he'd spoiled dinner. "Look what you've done to my friend."

Nobel lay there struggling to breathe. Vincent's .45 had torn a mean hole through her lung and it was slowly filling up with blood. She reached up for Lucrecia and gasped a shaky "Help me."

Lucrecia put a hand to her ear as if she hadn't heard. "What was that dear? Help you? Oh no, no, see the President doesn't want _any_ Turks not under his heel. I have to get rid of all of you and then I get my son back. Sorry old friend, but you were useful while it lasted." She dug her red heel into the bullet wound pulling a pained scream from the dying woman. She then pulled a scalpel from her coat pocket and knelt down. "Let's help you breath better?" She slit the woman's throat and licked the blood from it.

Vincent reloaded his gun and fought to stand with his wound but could not. It had hit him somewhere vital and it was becoming hard for him to breath. Not to mention there was something strange in that syringe she'd stabbed him with. He pointed it to where Lucrecia was, only to find her gone.

"You should've done right by me Vincent. You should've never interfered. You know I actually loved you right."

"You never loved me! You would've done to me what you did to our child!" Vincent's eyes darted all around; searching for Lucrecia's location but the echoing was making it hard to hear

"You're still on about that?" a laugh. "You realize that the child never died?"

"What?"

"Oh no, your DNA mixed with Hojo's was a complete success. Why do you think I kept sleeping with both of you?"

Suddenly, something slimy and warm wrapped around his limbs and lifted him from the ground. His gun fell uselessly to the floor along with his phone as he was slammed against the wall off his feet by disgusting pale tentacles stemming from Lucrecia's arm.

"You see, Vincent? I am the Mother," she said her voice becoming distorted. "The Jenova cells did wonders for me and because of them I am immortal. Once I have Sephiroth, we will rule this world as God and Goddess." She used her other arm to pick up Vincent's side arm and pointed it at him. "I had such things I wanted to show you, Vincent. Things I wanted for you, things you would've been perfect for. But…that's life for you." She pulled the trigger…repeatedly.

A well of blood burst from Vincent's mouth when the initial three hit his torso and the pain was near unbearable but when she reached the eighth bullet, he couldn't feel anything anymore. His eyes were glazed with coming death and his body was limp. His vision was blurry but he was still able to see that candy sweet smile on her face that he had fell in love with. He didn't understand what she meant. She claimed the child had never died. Did that mean the poor thing was alive somewhere, alone? His mind drifted to what it would've been like if he had been able to meet the son or daughter she had carried for him. Would've they have had that candy sweet smile. Would they have smiled at him just like that while driving slug after slug into him?

"Good night, Vincent," she said sweetly. "I will take good care of Sephiroth." She raised the gun and pointed it at Vincent's head to put him out of his misery but never pulled the trigger. She heard Hojo's voice shouting orders on the other side of the sealed door and cursed. "Shit…well it looks like you will have to suffer and then die. Shame, you can blame Kanaye for your slow death."

Vincent wasn't unresponsive. He didn't even see her retreat. As Hojo and other infantrymen burst in and took down the mutated men, Vincent stared at his glowing cell phone screen with an almost smile coming to his face. What he saw brought back all the fond memories he had created in the past few months. He could see Genesis's crazy antics and Angeal's scolding stare. He could feel Veld's nails racking up his back and submissive kisses as he tried to say "I love you" without appearing weak. He smelled the scent of Cid's cigarettes as they lay beneath the skylight of the _Isolde_ talking about everything and nothing. Tears managed to leak from his eyes when he felt Sephiroth's hair between his fingers as the boy lay in his lap after his one night stands would leave and hear Tseng's soft declaration of love to him in Costa de Sol. He could feel their embraces and see their beautiful eyes filled with a love and caring that only he got to see. He loved them so much and now his own stupidity had taken him away from them. He let out a slow breath as his body grew cold. The picture on his phone kept a soft warmth in his heart, even as he slipped out of life and his eyes no longer saw.

Hojo went to Vincent's side hoping he was still alive but found no pulse, He turned the gunman over hoping to feel for a heartbeat but found his chest had been reduced to so much meat. He pulled away from the man looking down at those once glowing crimson eyes and turned away from their dull imitation. He looked down at the cell phone where Vincent's outstretched hand lay as if he'd been unconsciously reaching for it. He picked it up and carefully wiped the blood from the screen. A picture of his son laying asleep with the Wutain boy collapse over him was there. They looked beautiful lying together, beautiful and at peace. He blinked in surprise then gave a grim smile before looking at Vincent's unseeing eyes.

"Even with your last breath, I see be the man none of us could be." Hojo shook his head and looked around at his wife's aftermath. The fury he felt was enough to kill each and every man who had come into the lab but he held it close to him and wrapped it in the hate he felt for his wife. Then, he wrapped it in the almost affection he felt for the corpse that lay in front of him. He leaned close to Vincent's ear even though he knew he could not be heard. "No…not yet."

Hojo picked up Vincent's torn body and carried it to one of the few stretchers that were not tipped over. He laid the man gently onto the padding and brushed his hair from his face. He passed his hand over his eyes so that they would close and nodded. Yes, Vincent of the Turks would no longer exist in this world, but Vincent Valentine would not disappear from it. He smirked at the ideas he had for the man, anyone who saw it would've thought it maniacal.

"You!" he called to a random infantryman.

"Sir?"

"Get all this in order and get this body to the morgue and prep it for travel. I believe I'll be taking another vacation."

l

l

Tseng lay in Vincent's bed, squeezing his pillow tightly as he sobbed. It had taken two days for anyone to tell him what had happened, but he had known when Vincent hadn't come home. He knew but it didn't stop the break down he had when Veld had given him the news. He hadn't cried, he hadn't said anything until the man had left him alone. He'd slung things, broken things, and finally flung himself into Vincent's bed, breathing in the scent. He hadn't eaten, he hadn't slept, and he hadn't even left the house for classes. He lay in this dazed hell for four days when he finally heard keys turning in the door. Some strange fleeting hope came to him and he jumped out of bed to run to the door with Vincent's pillow in his arms. He stopped short when Sephiroth came in, his eyes dull and swollen. When he saw the wounded expression in those eyes, Tseng knew it was real. Sephiroth felt the same as he stumbled in to catch Tseng as he fell to the floor and they were both racked with sobs.

"Vincent," Sephiroth whispered in between tears and buried his face in Tseng's hair that had the same texture as his guardian.

"Vincent! He's really gone! You're here that means he's really gone."

Tseng kept his face into the developing muscle of Sephiroth's chest. He couldn't do anything for Sephiroth's grief; he didn't even know how to handle his own. They simply sat there on the floor, not caring who heard or who walked into the open door. It didn't matter if someone came in and killed them both. At that moment, there was nothing left of them except the memory of someone they loved dearly.

l

Lady ShinRa cried. It may have seemed normal for a woman to cry, but seeing the most powerful woman in the world break into heartbroken sobs when Vincent's gun was brought to her was enough to make a grown man fall on his knees. She had been taken to view Vincent's and Nobel's bodies and seeing her beloved hellhound lying cold broke everything that she had made of herself. Veld held her tightly as she screamed and cursed and cried. What was it all for? Why couldn't they have just assassinated her and got it over with? Why did they have to go after her beloved family, her beautiful Turks? Why?

Hojo stood silently by and watched the woman grieve and for once he saw how weak she truly was now. Chair bound, never to walk again, her defenses being cracked and cracked until they shattered, and now everything that was held dear to her was suddenly disappearing. Hojo knew but did not say. He knew that now would be the time that President ShinRa would come down on her. She truly was vulnerable and her remaining Turks knew it. They knew it and there was nothing they could do about it. Hojo shook his head and put the sheet over Vincent's body.

"He deserves to be buried, he deserves a memorial, Kanaye."

"I know, my dear," Hojo said gently. "And he will have it. What is to be done with Nobel."

Lady ShinRa turned bloodshot eyes to Nobel. "Let the traitor rot outside the city. The monsters will pick off what's left of her."

Hojo shook his head. "I believe I have a better use of her as a test subject. If you will allow it, Lady ShinRa, I'd like to keep that body."

"I no longer care," she whispered brokenly. She looked up at Veld. "I-I don't know what to do now. Veld, what do we do now?"

Veld couldn't even meet her eyes. "We do what we always do. We hold it down as Dante used to say."

She nodded sniffling. "Who did Vincent will second in command to?"

"Tseng…but he's not ready to take on the responsibility."

"That doesn't matter!" her commanding tone was back. "You bring him to me, I want to meet him. Together, we'll make him into a second and hopefully someday commander. If Vincent handpicked him then he is our best choice no matter how young he is."

"And what about the elites?"

"We've lost, I will accept that. But I will not lose this war. Veld, I'm trusting you to handpick replacements. You give Tseng a team to work and grow with just like I gave you and Vincent. You do what's necessary to recruit who you will and from there Turk will recover. I won't let us be disbanded! Am I understood?"

"Yes, lady."

Hojo held a shadow of a smile at Lady ShinRa's conviction. The coming years would be of interest.

l

The memorial was a quiet rainy event, but so many attended. Strings of lovers that he'd held close to him in bed had gotten wind of his funeral and attended. Some out of mere respect for the dead, but most out of love for the man they couldn't have. Shop owners who was use to seeing Vincent every day had come with apologetic words and grieving faces. Even the realtor who had aided Vincent in building his house when he was just a teenage Turk had shown up. She'd introduced herself and offered words and stories of Vincent's antics when they were searching for a suitable spot for the house. Vincent's entire Baby Turk class had shown up, with Tseng at the head of them. No one noticed how small he had gotten except for Veld, who had come to the lonely house for him and Sephiroth. Tseng no longer cried, he had no more tears to give. So, he stood next to his brother with a stone face and placed a spider-lily onto Vincent's coffin.

Sephiroth was in his newly issued SOLDIER formal uniform. It covered him from head to toe in black and that dark trench billowed in the cold wind. His silver hair was tied back tight and gave him a militant look. His beautiful jade eyes glowed brightly among the gray and showed what his face would not. He remembered each and every prank he'd pulled on Vincent and every talk they had had together as the man had tried to be the father he didn't have. He looked down at Tseng who looked up at him for only a moment before turning away. Sephiroth shook his head and pulled Tseng to his side, surprising him. He held Tseng close in the falling rain.

Melitta and Veld stood in full Turk uniform, their ranks and badges shining on their pressed silver and black uniforms. Melitta fidgeted slightly in her skirt, but remained respectfully still. She fought back tears, trying not to be the only weak woman there. Veld had to close his eyes every now and then and turn away so as not to appear as weak as he knew he was. There were only two of them left now. Vincent was the true leader here not him. He had been given his chance and he had blown it, yet Vincent had still thought that he would good for the job in his place. Vincent had always been like that. No matter what mistakes those around him made, he would not hold it against them. Too kind to be a Turk, yet too deadly not to be. And he loved him. He'd never been able to make the words come out and had feared Vincent's rejection more than anything, but he'd loved him. He had hoped, prayed, and even fought to be the only lover in Vincent's life, the only lover he would need. But, he had been too afraid to say what counted and now, he never would.

Cid Highwind kept close to the kids, a cigarette hanging lazily from his mouth. He placed a bouquet of roses there were redder than blood on the casket and stepped back from it with a grim face. Vincent had been older, wiser, and everything he was not, yet he'd somehow managed to draw the man to him. He was one of the few who had figured out that no one could own Vincent Valentine, but the was the first to figure out that as long as you loved the man you didn't need to. He'd loved Vincent and apologized to no one for it. He fought not to cry but failed miserably as they streaked down his face and mixed with the rain. Stupid guy, believed everyone was a good guy until the very end. He just wished he could get a hold of Lucrecia and do her worse than what came for Vincent and his Turks. But he had a feeling that revenge would come some way somehow. He looked at Tseng and Sephiroth who held each other despite being surrounded by their peers. Yeah, vengeance would come no matter how long it took.

l

Cid, Veld, Melitta, Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth, and Tseng, the people closest to Vincent, gathered at Vincent's house. They kept it mostly on the patio where they wouldn't make a mess of the house. They shared several bottles of wine and liquor that was given as grieving gifts from various people. Hojo had come to sit with them and surprisingly, no one objected. Lady ShinRa even decided to stay rather than return home to her husband's gloating. Sephiroth shared a bit of wine with Tseng believing that everyone who was grieving deserved a bit tonight. They knew he and the gunman had somehow come close to being friends before this horrible thing happened. Stories about Vincent passed through their lips making them laugh, making them smile and making them cry.

Genesis suddenly sobbed. "I…I just had a terrible thought."

"What's the matter, G," Sephiroth asked.

"What if," Genesis cleared his throat. "What if Vincent was the only thing keeping us all together? What if after this, we don't visit each other anymore. I mean I never would've known any of you grownups without him."

"He's right," Cid said taking a swig of whiskey. "I never would've ever known any of you Turkeys without knowing Vincent."

"I wouldn't even be here if Vincent had not brought me," Tseng said solemnly.

"Boss man was the only reason I started to follow you, Lady."

"And I would not have anything to do with any of you had Vincent not taken Sephiroth from me. He truly was what held us together," Hojo admitted. "He had a place in all of our lives, even when we didn't want him to."

Lady ShinRa smiled and lowered her wine glass. "Then we owe Vincent a friendship."

"A friendship," Angeal asked in confusion.

"You kids may be a bit too young to know about things like this," she said gently. "But whenever someone of such…emotional importance like Vincent passes, his closest friends gather at an appointed time and at an appointed place to honor his memory. We should all do the same and only death keep us from it."

Tseng smiled. "That's a Wutain tradition."

"Yes, one that Vincent's mother taught us when people we knew died," Lady ShinRa said fondly. "She always knew just what to say and do…just like her son."

"So, no matter at what point we are in life, we meet right here!" Angeal declared. "Every year, we gotta swear it."

"Yeah, this is the best place to remember Daddy Vincent."

Sephiroth smiled sadly. "We'll sit here and drink to our hearts content and make a healing circle."

"We'll retrieve every memory each time we get together," Veld said.

"And we won't let Boss's spirit die just cause we put him in the ground!" She lifted her glass and everyone followed.

Cid lifted his bottle of whiskey. "To the man who kept death in back pocket and his heart on his sleeve."

"His body gone, we shall keep the man," Tseng said softly. "To Vincent."

"To Vincent!"

Their respective glasses clinked together and they drank.

l

l

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I'll have the next chapter up either later today or tomorrow. Busy, busy, busy. Please Read and Review! Next Episode: Hands Clean names for the new slate. It's going to be a bit short but it'll open the gate way into Part two. BTW anyone do fan art? I'm a sucker for fan art and would love to see some for inspiration. And keep those relationship choices coming because you all know that Vincent isn't dead for good...you just don't know when I'll bringing him again. The waiting game is the hardest one!


	15. Episode 13: Hands Clean

A/N: from here on the trio will be adults meaning the hi-jinks get even more fun! XD let's get past this new beginning. Btw THANK YOU for making episode 12 the highest reviewed so far XD.

WARNING: this chapter contains sex. dun like dun read

l

Walking Out on Destiny

**Episode 13: Hands Clean**

_"And I do_

_All of the things I have to_

_Keeping you off my mind_

_But when I think I will be alright_

_I am always wrong..."_

_~My Hands – Leona Lewis~_

l

l

**Year 16 of the Jenova Project – Midgar Press**

_ShinRa expected to take off to the stars in about eight years. They have been working adamantly on a specialty rocket with the renowned Fleet Commander Cidney Highwind Jr., son of equally infamous Cidney Highwind Sr. He's taken his father's dreams of the sky and taken them higher. Everyone will have their eyes on the stars during the progress of the Space Program._

_In other news, after a suspicious disappearance for almost a year, Dr. Lucrecia Crescent-Hojo has returned to ShinRa Science Department under a waiver from President ShinRa. The leading lady of science has taken the stage once again while her leading man has taken her place in the missing cases. That's right; the renowned Professor Kanaye Hojo has secluded himself under his own volition and disappeared from the Labs of ShinRa. Could he be working on some new project that could change the world, or could he be escaping the annoyances of a rocky marriage. We'll keep everyone in the rumor mill posted_

_Look out; the new advanced SOLDIER program has taken off. The first of a new breed of SOLDIERS are raising brows at the Boot Camp out of town. Sephiroth, known prodigy of Hojo and first in what will definitely be a long line of super SOLDIERs, is making a big splash for the old heads. Thanks to both Proffessor Hojo's new mixture of Mako and his own talent, Sephiroth is going to become a name that will grace the headlines; I bet my money on it!_

_In international news, Lady ShinRa takes a trip to Wutai to attempt to smooth over a fiasco that, get this, President ShinRa has made. Despite the woman being wheelchair bound we all know that won't stop her doing what she needs to do, bless her heart. Lady ShinRa is in peace talks with the Current Emperor who called President ShinRa out on racism after he and the President had talked of building a Reactor. The Emperor refused and things got a little heated. Let's hope Lady ShinRa can keep ShinRa Inc out of a war it doesn't need to fight…_

l_  
><em>

**Year 18 of the Jenova Project: SOLDIER Training Base - SOLDIER training graduation**

l**  
><strong>

Tseng sat next to Veld having grown three inches since Vincent died. He wore his hair down today, his bangs falling neatly around his face. His gray eyes were covered by a pair of field shades that were standard issue to Turk. His uniform was still a simple blue but he had already jumped ahead a year in AR academy and would graduating in a few weeks to become an actual field agent. He watched as Sephiroth and Genesis marched out with five others who were at the top of their class and had been given promotion to 3rd Class fresh out of training. Sephiroth stood tall and proud bringing a small smile to Tseng's face. His silvery hair was pinned back in its usual ponytail and had been brushed until it shined in the afternoon sun. Genesis had changed. He stood at Sephiroth's shoulder with his ginger red hair cut neatly around his face while the rest was held in a clip in the back. Same old Genisis not caring that he looked more female than the actual women graduating. His freckles had lessened and his skin had taken a better color from long training hours in the sun. His ever changing eyes glanced at Sephiroth with a gentle smile on plush lips.

President ShinRa presented them with their 3rd Class medals, his fat grubby arms having to stretch up to Sephiroth's imposing height. The boy didn't even bother to lean closer. Instead he went on to Lady ShinRa who sat in her chair with her hair pulled back in an intricate bun. Her eye was covered by curled bangs and she smiled beautifully at him. He leaned down for her and hugged her. Lady ShinRa had taken over Vincent's stead as his guardian though he and Tseng still lived in the house. Once the processions were through Genesis kissed him during the cheering and he held the redhead against him by the waist.

Tseng stood and walked toward them in slow strides. Genesis snatched the glasses off his face and tugged him into an embrace. "Oh Tseng, look at you! You think you're all grown and stuff!"

Tseng actually hugged him back. "Genesis, still loud as ever," his voice came out in a deep dulcet tone.

Genesis and Sephiroth's jaw dropped. Genesis shoved him back. "What the hell happened to your voice?"

Tseng tilted his head in confusion. "I think…its called puberty," he said.

"That's…so weird," Sephiroth said but was smiling.

"I think its sexy. You got those deep Wutai vocals like Daddy Vincent had!"

Tseng actually blushed and shook his head. "Anyway! Congratulations are in order. I can't stay long, but I brought something you both would enjoy." He held up a bottle of Dumb Apple Wine. "Drink it responsibly, don't do anything stupid and enjoy it _inside!"_

Genessis bounced on his feet, nodding excitedly at Tseng's rules. "Give it, give it, give it!"

Tseng held out the bottle, but held it away from Genesis's eager hands. He gave it to Sephiroth. "I trust you to be more responsible than this heathen."

The silvered haired boy laughed. "I think anyone is more trustworthy with alcohol than Genesis!"

"That's so evil of you! Tseng, you aren't too old to bend over my knee! Respect your elders."

"Genesis, the day you have me over your knee will be the day the President ShinRa drops forty pounds."

"Nice one, Tseng. So what are you going to do that's so important?"

"I have an out of town training mission and I have to choose a partner. Though so far, I don't see anyone I will like working with. Anyway, I'll be gone for the night so," he fished a newly made set of keys from his pocket. "I've had the locks changed since then. I want you and your friends to have a good time during your week off. Angeal, I hear, will be back in a couple of days from his detail in Junon. There have been a few terrorist attacks on the Junon cannon but nothing serious. Don't open the wine until he's there to enjoy it, am I understood?"

Sephiroth smiled at how Tseng had taken on the role of the adult in their little makeshift family. It was both amusing and painful to watch. Tseng just reminded him so much of Vincent in the way he talked, walked, and interacted with them. He was quick with details and orders, but beneath every word was underlying kindness and caring. He didn't realize how long he had been looking at Tseng until the Wutaian gave him a questioning look. He shook his head dismissively and thanked him for the wine. The fifteen year old Turk looked at his watch.

"I have to be going now," he said. "Sorry I can't be there to celebrate with you, but I feel it will be celebrated just fine without me."

Genesis reached out and roughed Tseng's neatly slicked back hair. "Be careful, Tseng."

"Yeah, don't make us worry. Let us know when you get wherever it is you're going. You don't have to tell us where you are but at least let us know you've gotten there safely."

"I'm going to be there with Melitta so I will be fine."

"Still," Sephiroth insisted. "I _want_ to hear from you."

Tseng blinked in surprise then nodded. "I will."

l

l

Genesis looked around the Valentine residence with jaded gray eyes. "It hasn't changed."

"Yeah, Tseng said he never moved anything. He kept everything exactly the way Vincent left it," Sephiroth said distantly as they walked in.

"Can imagine living in this house like Tseng did?" Genesis mused. "Waking up every now and then hoping to hear Vincent come home from a late night of work? Passing by the room and checking to see if the man is asleep, forgetting what you know to be true. I wouldn't be able to be strong like Tseng. It would drive me crazy."

Sephiroth looked at the folded blankets on the couch and neatly fluffed pillow. Tseng must've never taken Veld up on the offer to alter the house so that he would have his room. The only thing that told anyone that Tseng inhabited the living room was that sleeping set and a neatly lain out Wutaian tea set. Sephiroth sat on the couch, having forgotten how wonderful it felt. Genesis sat beside him and toyed with a tea cup.

"How is it that someone so much younger than us like Tseng manages to carry the weight better than we do?"

Genesis shrugged. "That's how some people are. It's not about weak or strong; everyone handles it their own way. Tseng wasn't afraid to say he missed Vincent and he wasn't afraid to say he loved him more than anything in this world. Hell, I think Daddy Vincent was god in Tseng's eyes. He's kept this place in perfect order like a temple to the man, letting devout worshipers come in and pay homage to the spirit under his watchful eye. Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if Tseng came home each day and cleaned everything no matter how tired he was just to keep away age and preserve memory."

"And I abandoned him by never coming home for holidays," Sephiroth said quietly. "I just sent him letters and gifts not even trying to be there for him."

"Oh Seph, no. You made the decision that was best for you just like Tseng made the decision best for him. I hate to say it, but I can't imagine what you'd be like if you had locked yourself inside this house and devoted your time and energy to keeping Vincent alive in this place. You wouldn't be who you are anymore and…I don't know if I could handle it if you weren't."

Sephiroth looked at Genesis and gave a grim smile. His gloved hand brushed the redhead's cheek. "Come here," he commanded.

Genesis slipped off his jacket and nimbly slipped into Sephiroth's lap. Sephiroth pulled him down into a gentle kiss that held promises that they had been waiting years for. Quickie fondling behind thin barrack walls, a groping desperate hand here and there in cold field tents, and hidden kisses around every corner had led them here. Vincent's death had put distance between them, but Genesis had gone along without a fuss while Sephiroth grieved and tried to be there for Tseng. His patience had been rewarded by Sephiroth's growing affection for him and now that they were just that much older, they suddenly saw each other in a different light. The adolescent curiosities had gradually given way to the surety that adults felt when they chose lovers and their hesitation and clumsiness had all but disappeared. The awkwardness between them had long disappeared making such a thing as foreplay easy and natural.

Sephiroth slowly unbuttoned Genesis's SOLDIER dress shirt and slid it off his no longer thin frame. Training had forced the almost too skinny body to bulk up to a nice cozy athletic build. A defined but not sculpted six-pack lay beneath a lifted muscle shirt. Once awkwardly pale skin had become so beautifully creamy and Sephiroth knew every inch of it. He leaned forward and placed gentle kisses on Genesis's stomach before plunging his tongue into his navel. A gentle cry and nails digging into the fabric were all Sephiroth heard as he lapped at the tiny hole and ghosted his fingers up the redhead's back. He pulled back and pushed the muscle shirt further up, his mouth finding pert nipples and worrying them with his sharpened teeth. Genesis always got a scary excitement at the feel of Sephiroth's canines when they brushed over the sensitive nubs. He always thought one wrong arch would make the silver haired boy bite one clean off. It was a silly fear, but one that excited him. Genesis threaded his fingers into silken hair and his fingers unconsciously massaged Sephiroth's scalp. The boy's eyes went half lidded and he had to pull away.

"If you're going to start with your hair fetishes then we need to get off the couch," Sephiroth warned.

"Good point," Genesis giggled and winked. "I don't think Tseng wanted us to take those kinda liberties on the spot he sleeps in."

Sephiroth smirked and took Genesis's ass in both hands and squeezed. He lifted them both off the couch forcing Genesis to wrap his legs around him and carried him. During the walk, Genesis nibbled on his neck and whispered horrible things into his ear making him kick the door to his room open much harder than he meant to. Sneakily, he pulled the pin from Genesis hair and dropped him on the back on his bed. The desired effect was achieved. Genesis lay on his back, pants hanging low and shirt pulled up his chest. His hair was splayed around him in gentle waves and his half-lidded eyes were dark purple with lust. Sephiroth smirked and relieved himself of his jacket and dress shirt. He slid over the redhead, his chest pressing against Genesis and his tongue delving into a willing mouth.

Genesis slipped his hands up Sephiroth's sides that offered a light tickling sensation. He kicked at his boots until his feet were free of them and his socks soon followed. He propped up his legs on the bed and arched against Sephiroth when the kiss was broken and urgent lips found his neck. An open mouth scream broke free of his throat when Sephiroth bit down hard on his pulse, drawing blood. Sephiroth pulled away with a bit of Genesis's blood falling down the side of his mouth. He licked it away and crushed their mouths together. That heady scent of Mako tainted blood set off that primal attraction they had always seemed to have for each other. Things began to move faster as Genesis clawed the buttons of Sephiroth's pants while their tongues danced and fought with each other the way their swords often clashed. Sephiroth did the same to his, succeeding in slipping them off. He pulled back only for a second to pull of his own pants making Genesis pause and stare.

"Sephiroth, dear…you're not wearing underwear…"

"Nope, haven't worn underwear since last year," Sephiroth boasted. "Tight ass uniforms make it uncomfortable!"

"And here I thought I was a slut for wearing silk underwear. You're just running around bare assed."

"I just call it an unnecessary obstruction of what I want!" Sephiroth tugged Genesis leg so that he was closer.

The redhead yelped but moaned when their flesh was pressed against each other. His eyes dilated where Sephiroth's became catlike slits. "Goddess sake, Sephiroth, when did you get so big?"

"While you were busy scaring the homophobes," Sephiroth muttered, kissing his way down Genesis's chest and stomach. "I got big, I got strong, and I got good!" he trailed his tongue down Genesis light treasure trail before ripping in two said slutty underwear with his bare teeth. Before Genesis could protest, Sephiroth's mouth had him. Anything he was going to say died on his tongue and it took everything in him to not arch off the bed. Practice and mishaps had surprisingly turned Sephiroth into a hell of a dick sucker. That fact made Genesis laugh and he often used it as ammunition in their playful arguments. Right now though, he was appreciating the fact that the super SOLDIER excelled at everything he tried.

"Seph, wait!" Genesis moaned. "Wait, wait, wait."

Sephiroth growled ignoring him, the vibration sending electric waves of pleasure up Genesis spine. He cursed and tugged at Sephiroth's hair forcing the ministrations to stop. "What?"

"I don't wanna come yet," Genesis pouted.

"…really?" Sephiroth said blandly. "I've barely done anything and you're already there?"

"Hey! We haven't actually touched each other in six months cause you wanted to wait!"

"Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch," Sephiroth mumbled and lay over Genesis. "You really need to learn when to shut up. You're mouth is a kill joy."

"Funny, you didn't say that the last time I was on my knees with your-Mmph!"

Sephiroth silenced him with a kiss. Genesis didn't know when he had had time to put the lube on his fingers (probably while he was moaning and writhing) but he felt one finger curiously trace his entrance before carefully entering. This was nothing new, Genesis had actually been fingered before but for some reason, because it was Sephiroth, he couldn't help feeling nervous. Perhaps it was because they both were still virgins to this part of the game. Genesis twitched nervously in their kiss as Sephiroth explored inside him and his hands trembled. Sephiroth noticed the change and slowed their kiss down to a gentle, more controlled one. Genesis slowly relaxed in his arms and moaned against his mouth. Sephiroth moved his fingers just as he had read and learned. He had admitted to no one that he had practiced on himself simply because he had rather hurt himself than Genesis. He'd gotten very good at finding that little bundle of nerves on himself and now he realized Genesis wasn't so different. He felt and heard it when he found it.

"Holy fuck mothering shit!" Genesis cried bucking off the bed.

"And thus the neighbors bang on the walls," Sephiroth joked.

One, two, and finally three fingers before the redhead was loose and impatiently clawing at him to continue. Sephiroth sat back and lifted Genesis legs up to his shoulders gently playing his fingers over creamy peach thighs and placing gentle kisses on his legs. He paused when Genesis placed a trembling hand on his chest, a look of last minute apprehension on his face. His purple eyes were clouded by lust but Sephiroth would've been a fool if he had missed the blatant fear there. Sephiroth smiled a little crookedly and brought Genesis's hand over his heart so he could feel how fast it raced in his chest. They were both scared, even though Sephiroth fought hard not to let it show. Genesis licked his lips and looked away, slowly drawing his hand back but Sephiroth grabbed it and kissed it gently.

"I don't want to hurt you, G." he asked gently. "Are you sure?"

Genesis didn't trust his voice to answer. Instead he gave a beautiful, gentle smile and nodded. Sephiroth was careful, very careful, but it didn't stop the initial shock and the initial pain. Genesis turned his head away and clenched his eyes shut trying to school his expression once he had been entered. He felt Sephiroth enter him completely and lay over him and a few tears of pain come down his cheeks. Sephiroth wiped them gently.

"It's not like getting your ears done," Sephiroth whispered as they lay there still. "I'm sorry. You don't have to hide it if it hurts."

"It's not that…I'm not hiding it for you," Genesis said in a slightly strained voice. "I just…I…"

Sephiroth kissed him gently, delved his tongue into a warm mouth. It was okay, he could wait as long as Genesis needed to and that was what he had planned on doing all along. It was difficult, the tight appealing warmth of what he'd always wanted holding onto him like the sweetest embrace. Still, he fought for calm and stillness because the last thing he wanted was to hurt his friend. However, it came to a point where he could not, and he gave an experimental thrust just to test the waters. Genesis let out a small squeak of a sound making him laugh a bit.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just weird…surprisingly."

"It's weird hearing that from you."

He pulled out and thrust again, slowly until the strange squeaks turned into drawn out moans and gasps. Genesis clawed his bed on every thrust until finally they became lost in the act itself. Every now and then Genesis felt a hard thrust against his prostate and would scream Sephiroth's name in surprise. Sephiroth's hand would stroke him in time with every thrust as he tried to make it as pleasurable as possible. His nails raked up Sephiroth's back and Sephiroth's teeth dug into his skin. It was clumsy, unrefined, but it didn't matter because every time they caught each others eyes, they realized they loved each other. The closeness they had been building too since the day they had met had finally come to this. When Genesis finally threw his head back and cried out in completion, Sephiroth thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Genesis realized he hadn't found completion yet, so in his orgasm induced high, he pulled Sephiroth into a kiss. His hands pushed back those obstructing "fang bangs" of his and head all of his hair within his hand. He tugged hard wringing a surprised cry from Sephiroth that gave way to a pleasurable moan. The feeling of his scalp tingling coupled with Genesis's accommodating body had thrown him off the edge and he came hard.

They lay there quietly breathing, having yet to disconnect. Genesis kissed the top of his head apologetically. Sephiroth nuzzled into his chest, his ear pressed so that he could hear Genesis's heart beat.

"Say, Seph?"

"Hmm?"

"You know…I love you right?"

"Yeah, I love you too. You're the best friend I've ever had," Sephiroth said contently.

Genesis smiled though there was something that made his heart sink and he didn't know what it was. He shook it off and continued to pet the boy. "I'm glad. You make me happy, Sephiroth. You always have."

l

**Year 20 of the Jenova Project: Midgar (Vincent's Home) **

_"And i don't see you everywhere!_

_And I can say your name easily!_

_I laugh a little louder_

_Without you..."_

"You're really leaving?" Tseng asked.

Sephiroth looked back at Tseng. His little brother had become pretty tall, standing at five-eleven to his six-one. He had cut his hair much to Sephiroth's dismay and he kept it around his jaw bone when he was at home while wearing it in a tight pony tail during work. He stood there with his hands in the pocket of his black slacks, his uniform shirt loose at the top with the tie hanging around his neck. Sephiroth shook his head with a smile. Vincent use to do the same thing, but Tseng probably wasn't even aware of that.

"Yeah," he said softly and continued to pack up his things. "Since we made 1st Class, we've been getting a lot more money and I figured…"

"It was time for you to leave the nest," Tseng finished. "I suppose since you no longer spend much time here…"

"I feel like this isn't my home anymore, Tseng. That's why I'm giving you my room!"

"What?"

"Once I get everything cleared out of it, it will be as empty as the day I came here and since you've resisted remodeling the house then I figure-"

"NO!" Sephiroth looked at Tseng, surprised by the outburst. "No, Sephiroth. Take what you will…but leave what you don't need."

"Tseng, you can't keep obsessing over this house like this."

"I would know if I were obsessing and trust I am not. Sephiroth, this house had a family and love within it. It's…what's this word…sacred. In Wutai, when the older generation dies in the family house or they move on, we leave it exactly as they left it. We leave the memories perfect lest they fade. Vincent may not have wanted me to keep this house that way and you may not agree, but, this is what I want." Tseng nodded as if reassuring himself. "Yes, this is what _I_ want."

Sephiroth stared at his surrogate brother for a long time before nodding. "Alright, then I'll just take the things I need. I want you to be happy Tseng, cause I know that's what Vincent would want. Just don't torture yourself in his memory."

"It is a privilege and a joy to keep Vincent's memory. Besides, I keep it because I know that you can't." Sephiroth averted his eyes, his brows furrowing in anger. Tseng shook his head at the boy. "You see? It still hurts. Where I smile when I think of Vincent, you frown and ache."

"Then, I'll be honest. I want to leave this house so I don't have to think about it anymore. I want to forget for a little while and be like everyone else who has lost someone. Maybe look at Vincent's picture and smile knowing that his very presence is not all over everything I see."

Tseng nodded. "I understand. You need the escape and I do not condemn you for it. Just take care of yourself, brother. Please?"

Sephiroth slung his last bag over his shoulder and went to Tseng with a smirk. "I wouldn't be who I was, if I couldn't take care of myself."

"This from a man who cannot handle beer," Tseng muttered as he passed. He followed his brother to the door with his arms straight at his side. "In all truthfulness, I will worry for you the same as I worried for Vincent."

Sephiroth frowned. "Same here, it's just…Tseng please," he turned and looked at his surrogate brother who was becoming so much like the father he'd lost. "Please…don't get lost in Vincent's shadow just because I can't find my way out of it."

Tseng's dark gray eyes softened. "I have let go of my grief for Vincent in favor of continuing my love for him. Every step I have taken has been to make him proud and to bring him closer to me in some small way. In the end, we are both still wandering in the shadow of a great man. But I believe we will find our own ways some day. Take care, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss on Tseng's forehead to the newly acquired dot between his brows. "Take care, Tseng."

l

**Year 25 of the Jenova Project - Nibelhiem (Nibel Moutain Range)**

Sephiroth sheathed his newest obsession, the Masamune, after slaying three more wolves. The Nibel Moutain range was crawling with them and he and Angeal had been on a slow crawl after the transport broke down. They couldn't get a signal out in this backwater place and the last chocobo rider they passed said the only working phone were the landlines in a town called Nibelhiem. So they had been on a walk to the village for almost two days, following the mountain range like they had been told. Unfortunately the wolf population was entirely too high and Sephiroth was more than irritated. His trench coat had been torn up by those bastard wolves and his katana was growing dull with constantly slicing through bones. Angeal teased saying that's why he kept with the standard uniform, easily replaced. Sephiroth had grown much taller than Angeal though he didn't have the well packed muscle that the older man had. Angeal had cut his hair as well, having it shortly cropped on his head to keep it out of his way much to Genesis's dismay. Genesis had thrown a hissy fit all the way up until they left. Sephiroth's hair had reached all the way to his lower back and he had every intention of keeping it that way. After all, he had a promise to keep.

"Dammit!" Angeal batted one of the wolves into the rocks and watched its broken body tumbled down the side. "They're starting to piss me off."

"Looks like forest area, that man said the village would be on the other side."

"Good, I can get to a phone and apologize to the puppy."

"Your relationship with that 2nd Class is a little strange at best," Sephiroth said casually.

"He reminds me a lot of you when we first met; accept he didn't kill over from his first taste of alcohol."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Genesis thinks you're chasin' strange."

"Genesis doesn't like it when anything takes the attention away from him. You actually think I would cheat on either of you?"

"I think a grown man can sleep with who he wants."

"Right, you don't have the ability to feel jealousy anymore," Angeal muttered. "I can't help but wonder how much of you is still you."

Sephiroth cut his jade eyes to Angeal. "Have I really changed that much?"

"I guess," Angeal shrugged. "It worries us sometimes. Like on that last mission when we almost got our asses blown up and Genesis almost died. You didn't even seem sad in the hospital."

"I was...I tried to be but...it was like my head and my emotions couldn't connect," Sephiroth replied truthfully. "I wanted to be sad...just couldn't."

"You shouldn't take those damn exams with that witch anymore. Every time you come back, you come back a stranger."

"You don't have to stick with me if you don't want," he said plainly.

"That's not the point, Seph!"

"SHH!" Sephiroth hushed him and got behind a tree. Angeal did the same, both of them switching to their soldier personas. Voices echoed in the woods and running further and further away. Sephiroth snuck a peak to see a boy lying on his side, his sun kissed blonde hair was wild like the wolf manes and his skin was strangely pale as if it had never seen the sun. But what caught Sephiroth's eye and struck cords of remembrance were the big beautiful sky blue orbs that were now filled with fear and desperation. He couldn't be but eleven or so at the most with his hair in a loose pony tail. Sephiroth approached him and leaned over him.

"Boy? Are you alright?"

The boy's listless eyes focused on him and his blonde brows furrowed. He shook his head and tried to stand, but doubled over. Sephiroth put a hand on his shoulder to still him.

"Angeal! Get a potion," he turned the boy on his back making him hiss in pain. "Lie still, you've broken something serious. What's your name?"

"Cloud..."

"Cloud?"

He nodded. "Cloud Strife."

l

Sephiroth looked back at the small village, a strange sense of dread in his chest. There was something there that pulled him back. He was about to get on the truck when the same blonde kid came running up to him. The blonde stumbled and fell on his face a few feet in front of him. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and went over to the boy, helping him to his feet. Cloud sighed and held up the package he had been holding.

"My mother had made these, but..."

Sephiroth took the mashed pastries. "Thank you, I think. How old are you?"

"I'm about to be fourteen."

"Fourteen?" Sephiroth was surprised; the boy was so small.

"Yeah, I know, I'm little."

"I was little too, you know," he said.

Cloud looked up at him curiously. "You're kidding right?"

"No, I was a premature birth. I was very small until I joined SOLDIER. But that's beside the point. Just because you're small, doesn't mean people have the right to kick your ass unless you let them."

Cloud blinked at him as if processing the information being given to him. "...but, it's not like I can fight back. Look at me."

Sephiroth leaned forward and locked eyes with him. "You either fight fair, or you fight dirty, but there's no such thing as too weak to fight back. No such thing."

"No such thing," Cloud repeated.

"Goodbye, Cloud," Sephiroth said slipping something into Cloud's hand and climbing into the truck.

As they drove away, Cloud stood at the town's edge his hand wrapped tightly around what he was given. Once the truck was out of sight, he looked down at the gift. He smiled. It was a mastered Lightning Materia, one that took strength and knowledge to even use, strength and knowledge he didn't have...strength and knowledge he was being told to learn. He looked at the way his savior had disappeared and held the materia close. In his mind, he knew he had to change; he had to become a stronger person. If he did, he would be able to see Sephiroth again.

"Sephiroth..." he said softly. Yes, the silver haired man had no idea that he had just given an open invitation to an unwanted boy.

l

l

A/N: okay so I know its total BS that this took so long since it's so short. But hear me out. I'm like AAAAAAALLLL the way in Florida in a house...sharing one computer with my siblings. It will be a while before my laptop is delivered so editing and writing are taking hella longer. Don't worry though, I haven't forgotten anything. Next: **Walking Out on Destiny Part two Episode 1: When I Grow Up!** (named for the pussy cat dolls song...cause for some reason I thought of cloud's younger years when I listened to this song!) XD I don't want cloud to be the complete shy and hideaway kid he is in the game cause...this is AU and I can do what the hell I want with him damn you grrrrr!


	16. Season 2  Episode 1: When I Grow Up

A/N: *squeal* ah you guys make me so happy and I don't even know any of you. But lol, here we go. Our first Cloud centric chapter with a side of Hojo and Vincent since it was so very requested. Now anyone who disagrees with the way Cloud behaves, remember that this is fanfiction and a very big what if scenario...meaning i can do what i want. j/k I try to keep them in character whatever that means but the only people who can successfully do that is square enix. So here we go!

Walking Out On Destiny: Season Two

**Episode 1: When I Grow Up!**

l

Cloud fell out of bed when Alina flipped the mattress over. He rolled to the floor with a hard thud, trapped in the blankets. He scuttled beneath it trying to avoid Alina's scolding smacks.

"You little spiky bastard, I told you to stay out of that damn garden," she shouted.

"AH! Calm down, woman; Mr. Lockhart said I could! ACK!" Cloud tried to unwrap himself from the cover.

She rolled him with her foot. "You know that lil beast of a girl always beats you up every time you go there. I wouldn't be surprised if the lil Amazon is waiting just to bust your scrawny ass! And you know what, I'm gonna let her!" She stopped to cough, her chest burning.

Cloud was immediately on his feet and at her side. He shifted her towards his bed and sat her down. "Mom, you gotta stop getting so worked up. I'm fine you know."

Alina took a deep breath and released, wiping the blood from her mouth. "Cloud, this is my own fault. You don't have to go through all this sneaking around to get money just for me."

Cloud shook his head. "It's okay mom. I get that stuff so you can feel better and nobody is going to stop me."

Alina smiled at her one and only son, he still wasn't very tall. He was durable, reliable, but oh, so small. He was going to be fifteen in two days. Fifteen in Nibelhiem was an adult. It meant you were old enough to drink, old enough to smoke, and old enough to get a full time job while still in school. However, it meant something else that she had been dreading ever since that silver haired SOLDIER showed up with her son in his arms. She'd seen it in Cloud's eyes, the way he watched, the way he followed, the way he admired the man who had gotten him home safely. Cloud wanted to catch up to the man famously known as the Silver Devil of Wutai. Cloud wanted to become a SOLDIER. She eyed her too thin, too small son and realized that she couldn't be there to smack those who picked on him upside the head. He would be on his own, and she wasn't so sure she could handle it.

"You okay now, mom?"

"Yeah, Cloudy, I'm alright," she whispered. "I'm just thinking about today. You get that interview with that SOLDIER who's coming and I keep wondering what they will say. I just don't want your feelings hurt if they turn you down."

"Hah, they won't!" Cloud replied confidently, grabbing a magazine. "You see this? ShinRa is recruiting all the SOLDIERs candidates they can so that they can make more super SOLDIERs. They're looking for the next Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal. I'm gonna take that test today and get in no matter what it takes."

"You really wanna meet the Devil Three huh? Or maybe you just wanna meet the silver one?"

"Mom, it isn't about meeting Sephiroth."

Alina looked around his room at all the memorabilia her son had collected over the years. Each wall had a different "Devil" on it. Genesis Rhapsodus, the Red Devil, Angeal Hewely, the Black Devil, and the illustrious Sephiroth, the Silver Devil." But only Sephiroth had the devotion and organization of a personal shrine. She gave Cloud a skeptic look. "Sure it isn't."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Okay so it is, but only a little. I really want to get bigger and stronger and take care of you. You're sick mom. What kind of son would I be if I didn't at least try to take the weight off of you?"

"You'd be _my_ son," Alina said simply. "When are you going to understand, no matter what you do or what you are I love you. So what do you need to go run off to Midgar for?"

"Because Midgar isn't here? Midgar isn't small, it isn't isolated, it isn't here! Now come on mom, we've been through this."

"I...I just don't want you to leave. I'd worry about you the whole time you were gone."

Cloud crouched down in front of her and gave her his cute face. "Mom?"

"Awe, no, no! Stop it; don't even do that-ew come on, the puppy eyes? Really? Cloudy!" She cringed and looked away from the big blue eyes that stared adorably at her. "Okay, okay! I'm over it! You can stop now! God, maybe once you're gone I can get some peace from that face."

Cloud smiled and stood up. "And now, I'm headed out!"

"Headed out? Where are you going? What time you going to be back? Who all are going to be there? Did Tifa put you up to something again? Will you make it to your test in time?"

"Getting naked now mom," Cloud said pulling of his shirt. "Boxers come next."

Alina rolled her eyes. "I wiped your ass for four years, what the hell you got that I don't already know about!"

Cloud looked back at her with a grin. "Okay, but do you really want to know how big your son's dick has gotten and risk being either turned on just because you haven't had a date in fifteen years or being freaked out because I probably look like dad down there, thus causing trauma for both of us?"

Alina only stared at Cloud. She got up quietly and immediately left the room murmuring about where she went wrong.

Cloud smiled as she closed the door and dropped the boxers. He went into the shower and got into the nice warm spray. His heart fluttered a bit at the thought of the days coming event. So he lied. A very big part of his motive for joining SOLDIER was to see Sephiroth again. His hero worship went above and beyond and he had worked extremely hard to change himself into someone the "Silver Devil" would respect. Today, he'd show the fruits of his labors.

It had taken Cloud a year of hard work. He dropped out of school as soon as the year ended because there was no way he was going to stick around that close-knit hellhole when he didn't have to. He had needed a job more than Nibelhiem's idea of a high school diploma. His hero-worshiping habits were expensive and so was his mother's medication. His life began to revolve around studying for the SOLDIER exams and taking care of Alina. The doctors said that she would be fine if she took the necessary precautions, but Cloud knew better. He'd watched her get weaker and weaker day by day. So how was he, the bastard-child of Nibelhiem who didn't even remember his father's face, suppose to provide for her in a community of old fashion-overbearing preachy bastards? Simple, he worked for the only outsider in Nibelhiem.

Cloud got dressed in a t-shirt that read "Nibelhiem: Population 10% Sober and Falling." He slipped on a pair of jeans with hiking boots. He walked over to his news clippings and posters of Sephiroth and looked into the jade green jewels that stared back at him and nodded. Today was the day. He put on a light jacket and kissed his mom goodbye as he made his way out the door. He had to get a haircut and do something about his clothes, even though Alina had already promised to take him shopping. She was tired and he didn't want her out in the nipping air with the way her cough was worsening. He had plenty of money put aside; his employer paid him well to keep his privacy and to do his shopping so paying for his mother's meds had become a no-brainer. However, he wanted to save up enough to move her to a place that wasn't so hazardous to her health. Some place warm where she could recover and be comfortable.

He walked over to the store, ignoring the look the shopkeeper gave him when he did. He pulled a small shopping cart and loaded it up with fresh meat, vegetables. He browsed the liquor isle lazily and chose a brand of alcohol he'd always seen his employer drink deciding to use his own money to pay for it. After all, the man had been good to him so far. Once he had everything he needed, he waltzed up to the checkout counter sticking his tongue out at the other customers. The shopkeeper rung up his purchase and looked at him skeptically, as always. Cloud pulled out a pile of cash and counted out the hundreds needed to complete the purchase. No one expected a fifteen year old to make that kind of money, especially one that no one really wanted to hire. So whenever Cloud made high-priced purchases it made the rumor mill run at double the speed. Some people said he was stealing, some said he had inherited the money from his late father when he became a teenager, others went so far as to give more unscrupulous reasons for him having the gil it took to live a bit better than they used to. The latest one being (and this was Cloud's favorite) that he was playing "house" with the recluse at the ShinRa Manor. Apparently, it was becoming popular belief that he had a sugar daddy who gave him whatever he wanted as long as he got on his knees once in a while. Alina always got pissed when people would whisper about it; while Cloud thought it was flattering that they believed he was that he was attractive enough to snag a rich old man. He never really paid the peanut gallery much attention since Sephiroth's visit to Nibelhiem.

Once he got his change, the shopkeeper waved him away and he made his way up the cobblestoned road to ShinRa Manor. The trees and bushes had grown thick since the Manor was abandoned years ago. No one cared to keep the branches back since ShinRa was no longer active in Nibelhiem and the only inhabitant of the mansion wasn't all that keen on outdoor activities. Which was good, otherwise Cloud wouldn't have a job. It was also a good thing the greenery was so overgrown otherwise there would be no twig-snapping to alert him.

He pretended not to hear as he went along his merry way. No point in getting all nervous now because thanks to personal training he had taken time to understand his enemies and their methods. This proved them to have one clear weakness: they were creatures of habit. He heard a feminine scream. That was another thing: she always came first. She tried to get him from behind with her hard glove covered fist which usually worked, but not today. Cloud moved to the side and planted his foot square in her stomach. The ebony haired beast doubled over for only a second before recovering to try another attack. He dodged, careful not to let the bags spill. He almost dropped the bottle of fine liquor. He took a punch in the jaw in order to keep it safely in the bag. She laughed triumphantly and went to knee him in the side but he caught it with his free hand kneed her in the pelvic bone. Never let it be said that he hit girls; Tifa was not a freaking girl!

"Ah, you bastard!" she growled holding her aching pelvic bone. "You aren't supposed to hit a girl there!"

"Oh, so your chest is free range?"

"What? AH!" she screamed as he put the whole of his foot into her breasts. She fell onto her back and cradled them crying.

Cloud sighed and stood back. "Go home Tifa! I haven't done anything to you yet!"

She grunted as she stood, still shielding her tender breasts. "I told you to stay away from my house! You know you're not allowed in there, I don't care what my dad says!"

"I buy stuff from your dad like everyone else, why the hell do you keep kicking _my _ass?"

"Cause you almost got me killed."

Cloud rolled his eyes and continued walking. "When the bridge collapsed I was trying to help you! Your friends left your ass for dead cause they were too scared to go. I wasn't because even though you're psychotic I didn't think you deserved to get hurt."

"That's not what everyone says happened and you know it!" She tried to attack again. Cloud whipped around, a small glow coming from beneath his shirt.

"Bolt2!"

Tifa's body seized up and arches of electricity flowed over her body. She jerked a few times before collapsing on the ground, her hair falling all around her in a pool of black. Cloud lowered his hand and crouched down by her smoking form. When she didn't move, he picked up a stick and poked her. She twitched.

"You still alive?" he asked. She mumbled something and he leaned closer to hear. "What?"

"You used bolt2..." she said though she was muffled from having her face in the dirt.

"Well yeah, you stopped feeling the first one bolt!" Cloud plainly. "You didn't piss yourself like the first time, did you?"

"No!" she groaned and managed to lift her head. "You wait until I get the feeling back in my body. I'm going to tear you a new one!"

"Just remember, this materia's mastered. I always have bolt3," he warned. He got up and left her there. "I guess you'll be fine. If you're still here when I get done, I'll help you!"

"I hate you, you Chocobo looking bastard!"

"At least my hair doesn't look like a dolphin's ass," he spouted. Yeah, he couldn't really tell if he and Tifa were friends or if they were just people who loved to hate each other. If it was possible, he would avoid Tifa at all costs, but she always ended up finding him. She always had her nose open for him and it freaked him out sometimes.

He finally got to made it to the manor's front gate and went inside it. He locked the gate behind him with his key and waltz up to the door quietly. He always got a little nervous, not knowing what kind of mood his employer would be in. Throughout the year he had been working for him, he'd watched the constant mood swings, the random bouts of ranting at no one, and he often heard growls and the like coming from the lower levels of the house. He'd been hesitant to ask but often told that his curiosity was healthy and today he was supposed to learn what was going on in that basement.

Cloud unlocked the door and went inside. He stepped into the foyer, ignoring the chill that always ran up his spine when he entered the house. The cobwebs were starting to get all over everything and the color had faded from what surely was once beautiful wallpaper. The furniture was dusty save for the pieces that were used. He went into the kitchens and began to put things he'd bought away. He glanced at the only working clock in the house and saw it was barely eight 'o clock. Alina had seriously woke him up entirely too early. He was positive his employer was still asleep as well and he wished he was too. He took out the bottle he'd bought and went up the stairs, taking off his jacket along the way. The mansion, despite its drafty appearance, managed to remain quite cozy and warm. The furnace stayed burning thanks to Cloud supplying good wood or sometimes coal. His employer hated the cold and he paid a good amount for Cloud to make warmth for both of them. Cloud ascended the final bit of stairs and went to the west wing where he knew the man who had been aiding him slept. He peeked into the room and frowned at the sight.

The doctor lay sprawled on the bed, his arm thrown haphazardly over his eyes. His hair, which was always kept tight in a low ponytail was lose and splayed over the white pillows and blankets. His lab coat had been left on the floor and his shit was partially unbuttoned allowing his chest to be shown. Cloud was skeptical to believe that the man was in his sixties. He was too well built for someone approaching his elderly years. It was probably from all the experimentation that went on. Whatever it was, the doctor still looked like he was in his prime. If he had been in to that sort of thing, Cloud would've gladly taken the man as his so called "sugar daddy," but he had higher standards than that. Cloud approached the bed and sat the bottle on the night stand carefully so as not to make too much noise. He reached for the man's shoulder and shook him awake.

"Professor Hojo?" he said gently. "Professor Hojo, it's morning."

Hojo lifted his arm from his face and groaned as his shoulder popped and ached. He opened his eyes groggily and looked at Cloud. "Boy, your eyes are a sight for old ones like mine."

"That's one of the creepiest things you've said to me since I've been here. Get up, sir."

Hojo yawned and sat up, his back cracking painfully. "You're rather early today Cloud."

"I come bearing gifts. You look like you didn't even eat yesterday."

"I was too busy getting my ornery ass kicked," he grumbled, standing. "I managed to take a shower but ended up going right back into that mess down stairs."

"Mess? Is that mystery guest of yours acting up?"

"More so than usual," he said buttoning up his shirt. "I have a theory that his moods fluctuate with the lunar cycle."

"How the hell does that work if you keep him in the basement?"

Hojo paused and looked at Cloud surprised that he'd actually thought about it. "Yes, that would be a valid argument if the bastard didn't escape to the surface. He's been doing that since I added that other strain. Let's see," he began to count on his fingers. "Hellmasker from Bone Villiage, Death Gigas from beneath Midgar, and finally Galian Beast from Cosmo Canyon, he should've stabilized by now. What the hell am I doing wrong?"

"You mean aside from keeping him locked in a basement?"

"What have I told you about your mouth?" Hojo murmured going up to the secret door. "Today is your SOLDIER test, yes?"

"Mm-hmm, but it's not until three 'o clock. So we got plenty of time."

"Yes, I promised to show you my guest. I warn you, he's been in a foul mood lately so don't expect him to respond to you right off the bat. If I wasn't drunk I would've never made that promise, but you're more cunning that you appear."

"Not sure who said blondes aren't smart."

"Someone with a jealous streak," Hojo opened the door to the basement and he went down the spiral staircase. Cloud hesitated at the door, making Hojo look back at him. "What is it?"

"Just a little nervous," Cloud admitted. "This place gives me the creeps you know."

"Then I'll gladly leave you up here," Hojo snapped, walking ahead.

That put a little fire in his step and he followed the Professor down the flimsy stairs. "You ever thought about having these steps replaced?"

"Ever thought about having your mouth removed? One of those two can be done soon as we get to the basement."

"Not my fault you're not a morning person."

They walked down into the dripping damp basement. Cloud flinched at the bats fluttering around on the ceiling as they slept. Hojo led him through the catacombs, passing various research rooms. He spied a very finely fashioned coffin lying amongst skeletons and dirty coffins. It was open, lined with plush red velvet and held a comfortable looking pillow. Cloud wondered who that one was meant for. Hojo beckoned him to keep up as they made it to the actual lab. The professor paused at the door and looked back at Cloud.

"What you see behind this door will be kept secret until you are told otherwise, understood? No one knows what I am doing here and if I have to, I'll kill you myself and you won't like what I do with the remains."

Cloud swallowed but replied. "Who the hell am I going to tell, Professor?"

"Good point, no one likes you."

"I'd like to think you like me."

"Like only goes so far with me. I like this bastard I'm dealing with yet I'm still using surgical knives on him."

"Some friend you are."

"Could've been worse."

"Could it?"

"Yes, I could've experimented on him while he was still alive."

Cloud paused and looked at him incredulously. Hojo only glanced at him before unlocking the door.

"Remember, this is our secret. I need not tell you I will kill you."

"Yes, yes, just open the damn thing; I'm dying to meet this guy."

"I hope he tries to kill you," Hojo mumbled, opening the door. He opened it wide allowing Cloud room to get in. They both paused and looked at the ceiling, one with a look of "oh shit" while the other just looked agitated. "Valentine, get off the ceiling!"

"Valentine?" Cloud repeated softly.

On the ceiling, a thin black clad creature crouched with something similar to a hockey mask on its face. His ebony hair hung long from his head as the mask turned and twisted on his face. A clawed hand taped the ceiling as he moved across the stone and his lithe body maneuvered around. Cloud flinched when he jumped down and made creepy groaning sound. It was then that Cloud realized they were in danger. The creature lifted his left hand and a chainsaw blade shifted from it making a loud buzzing sound.

"SHIT!" Cloud shouted stepping behind Hojo who didn't look frightened at all.

"Are we really going to do this Valentine...wait who are you this time?" Hojo rubbed his temple. "Right, Hellmasker. Well come on, then."

"Valentine" reared back and swiftly attacked Hojo with the chainsaw. The professor dodged, but Cloud was left alone to fend for himself. The chainsaw hit the wall behind him and he nearly pissed himself as blazing red eyes stared at him through the mask. Cloud froze up, staying completely still as the monster regarded him. Hojo dug around his desk drawer while it was distracted and pulled out his pistol. He let off a couple of rounds into its back and watched it fall against Cloud. It slid down and fell on the floor unconscious, his back bleeding.

"You killed him!" Cloud exclaimed.

Hojo found his glasses on the desk and slipped them on. "If you're going to be dramatic _you_ can dig the bullets out."

"No thank you," Cloud nudged the monster with his foot. "Is he okay?"

"This is the best kept secret in all of ShinRa, of course he's fine." Hojo went over to his fallen subject and lifted him from the ground. He laid him on his stomach on the table and stepped back. Cloud peered over curiously. As they stood there, the body shifted and twitched until it became smaller and a half naked, pale man lay across the table. The form fitting leather pants wrapped power muscled legs. Hair poured over the side of the table like a black waterfall, shining beautifully under the artificial light. A pale back greeted Cloud's eyes, smooth and unmarred save for the bullets Hojo dug out of his back. Even that began to heal right before his eyes. Soft breath passed through petal pink lips and dark black lashes rested on lightly flushed cheeks.

"Cloud, I would like you to meet Vincent Valentine."

Cloud tilted his head in wonder. "Would it be weird if I called him pretty?"

"The most beautiful specimen I've ever had the privilege to cut open. Unfortunately, he's very much dead."

"What do you mean? I can see him breathing!"

"Oh yes, his bodily functions are working but the decay has not ceased. I'm searching hard for something that can sustain his life and allow new cells to be generated so that he does not decay. It's been a long process to get him this far, but I'm reaching a dead end. Eventually, those strains I've put within him will no longer be able to sustain him."

"You mean he'll die?"

Hojo was silent. "No, I refuse failure of that magnitude. However, if he degenerates too far I will place him in stasis until I can discover a solution."

Cloud walked around the body and crouched down so that he could look at the face of Hojo's specimen. "He looks like he's in pain…"

"If he is in there somewhere, then he's most likely experiencing the pain of being locked in a decaying body."

Cloud stood up and gave the man a pitying glance before turning away. "That's cruel, Professor Hojo."

"That's science. Besides, I am not doing this to learn anything. I'm doing this because I owe this man a life. Perhaps I will tell you his story one day when you've become the SOLDIER you've so aspired to be."

"More ammunition?"

"Call it an incentive, boy. Too bad you want to be a SOLDIER," Hojo said looking Cloud up and down. "I would've loved to have gotten my hands on you."

"I think you do that enough with all your stupid booster shots."

"They will help you past the SOLDIER physical. As you were, they would've passed your scrawny ass up."

Cloud bit his tongue. Hojo was right. After all the shots that helped to flush his system as well as aid him in getting in shape, Cloud had the physics to be accepted as a SOLDIER cadet, but the test was something Hojo could not aid him with. The good doctor had taken an interest in his development and in addition to paying him for his time he offered help with getting him into the program. Still, the idea that he hadn't stood a chance before still stung.

"Stop brooding," Hojo snapped.

"Yes, sir!"

l

"Oh come on Seph, aren't you missing me in the least?"

Tseng, who was driving, flinched at the volume of Genesis indignant screech.

"What the hell do you mean no? I've been stuck driving all over the freaking planet testing these silly out of city candidates for three months now! How can you not miss me?"

Tseng almost lost control of the wheel when Genesis flailed and hit him upside the head.

"Not you too Angie! Fine, when I get home I'm holding out on both of you! What am I saying, you don't care Angie! You're too wrapped up in the little black puppy you picked up off the street!"

Tseng swerved when Genesis shouted. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF HE'S FROM GONGALU GONAGOO, SCREW YOU, YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY! PUT SEPH BACK ON!"

Tseng rolled his eyes and pulled the truck over when Genesis voice turned sweet and gentile again. He got out and stuck a cigarette between his lips and leaned against the truck. He had been stuck with Genesis since Kalm, listening to the flamboyant redhead spew the indignities of making a 1st Class Soldier, a Commander at that, run all over the place picking out recruits. He didn't stop to consider Tseng's discomfort in having a front row seat to Genesis's temper tantrums. He didn't have enough cigarettes to make it through this entire trip. He just hoped this Nibelhiem place had Wutai blend. Tseng pulled his ponytail holder out and finger combed his hair trying to relax himself.

"Who? Tseng?" Genesis leaned out the driver's door, having just noticed they had stopped. "He's leaning against the truck smoking. Yeah, I think he's smoking too much; its completely unhealthy. What? You wanna talk to him? I wasn't finished with you, Seph!" Genesis smacked his lips. "Fine! Silver haired hussy! Tseng!"

Tseng looked at him with an arched brow, cigarette dangling from his lips. For a moment Genesis felt his heart skip; for a moment, he saw Vincent standing before him. He shook his head and threw the phone at Tseng. Tseng caught it easily and placed it to his ear.

"Your precious brother wants to talk to you."

Tseng pressed the PHS to his ear. "Yes?"

"Tseng, are you alright?"

"As alright as I can be. I fear we won't be back in time for Vincent's memorial and I received word from Veld that Lady ShinRa may not make it."

"So I heard. The politics of ShinRa are changing too fast and Lucrecia has taken the SOLDIER experimentation somewhere strange. It's a lot to deal with, especially for you."

"I won't pretend the things I have been doing lately do not bother me. However, it is my job. You needn't worry about my conscience, Sephiroth. It is as clear as it can be for a Turk."

"I understand. Genesis isn't driving you to suicide is he?"

"Homocide would be more accurate, but we are almost to Nibelhiem. We're going to run about fifteen minutes late thanks to this stop, but it was either stop or allow Genesis to get us both killed."

A deep chuckle tingled against his ears. Tseng inhaled and exhaled trying to clear the sudden fuzziness in his head. Sephiroth really was starting to freak him out lately. Whenever they talked over the phone, it sounded like his voice could actually physically touch him. It was at its worst when the man was angry. The fluctuations of his tones would feel like lashings against his brain and often gave him a headache. On days like this, when his brother was calm and somewhat happy to hear from him, it sounded as though that voice was driving him to succumb to some heinous act or follow him into death. It was strange and he often wondered if it was due to the newest tests and treatments given by Lucrecia.

"I should get moving. I do not like to talk and drive," Tseng murmured, putting out his cigarette.

"Tseng?"

"Yes?"

"Try to be back on time. I'm…well…I…I want to be worried for you right now."

Tseng almost flinched at the loss in Sephiroth's voice. "I understand, Sephiroth. You do not have to try to be concerned for me."

"I want to…I…" Sephiroth's voice became unsure, as if showing even this small amount of emotion was driving him insane. "I…"

"Sephiroth, I need to go before we are even more late," Tseng said gently steering him back to more profession conversation. "I sent more tea and spider lilies for the memorial. Nibelhiem is the last stop so I will try my best to return on time."

"Understood. Text me when you've arrived safely," he replied, his voice suddenly cold and commanding.

"Goodbye," Tseng hung up and looked at Genesis who had a very distant look on his face, painfully distant. Tseng walked over to him just a tear slid down those perfect cheeks and he brushed away with his gloved hand. "So the beauty queen can cry."

"Kiss my eccentric ass, Tseng," Genesis said sadly.

"If you are so worried about him, then why don't you do something?" Tseng asked, climbing back in the truck.

"Because as long as Lucrecia is head of the science department, we all belong to her," Genesis's solemn tone actually made Tseng feel sorry for them. Angeal was the only one who escaped the proverbial chopping block. "Tseng…you're the last one he tries to feel with so even though you don't want to hear it, I want to talk to you about it anyway."

Tseng glanced at Genesis out the corner of his eye. "Why do I feel like this is going to be something way too personal?"

"Just hear me out," Genesis pleaded. "You remembered graduation?"

"Yes, there were a bunch of raunchy details I could've lived without but I do remember."

"Well, you remember how wonderful Sephiroth was back then, how…how…"

"Human? Yes, I remember."

"Well, over the years, I've watched my Sephiroth go from happy and caring to this cold, methodical machine. It used to be warm and comforting to be in his arms or to hear his voice, now it's like embracing an iceberg. He even fucks like this now."

"Don't need to hear this, though this is the first time I've ever heard your coupling referred to as such. When did that change?"

"That's what it's become. He fucks coldly, mechanically; the warmth is just the heat of us rutting together when it use to come from the love I thought we shared. It's like he's only doing it because it's another part of his duty as a General." Genesis covered his face with his hand. "Tseng, you're the only one Sephiroth still tries to love. Please, try to find a way to help him. This regression is hurting our relationship with each other. Even Angeal is wary of him, though he pretends like nothing is wrong."

Tseng kept his eyes on the road, but one thing was on his mind and he accidentally voiced it out loud. "I wish Vincent were here."

l

Angeal lay over Sephiroth's back, kissing his bare shoulders as the other man hung up the phone. "Genesis still griping?"

"It wouldn't be natural if he wasn't." Sephiroth turned so that Angeal was positioned over his front and he let his head hang off the edge of their Costa King Bed. Angeal pressed gentle, tickling kisses along his throat and Sephiroth let out a soft moan. "He's going to Nibelhiem right now with Tseng. Tseng sounded strange over the phone. I wonder what's on his mind so heavy."

Angeal brushed back Sephiroth's hair so that he could fully see his face. Like Genesis, Angeal had found wonder in seeing the whole of Sephiroth's perfect face and would often push away the bangs when he leaned in to kiss him. Angeal pressed a deep kiss to petal soft lips that had not changed since they were teenagers. Sephiroth arched up against tantalizing fingers that toyed with his sides. When their kiss broke, Sephiroth flicked his ear.

"We were having a conversation."

"One that you know the answer to," Angeal replied with a chuckle. "Tseng has always taken care of himself and been independent. You can't expect that to suddenly change. He'll handle it as he goes. Who knows, maybe they'll meet your little blonde friend."

"Blonde?"

"You remember the spikey haired one. What was his name? Storm? Rain?"

"I don't remember," Sephiroth said pulling Angeal down for a kiss. "I don't think I'm too concerned with it right now, either."

Angeal smirked into the kiss and pinned down Sephiroth's arms. "I'm not too concerned about it either."

Sephiroth chuckled.

"_**A hero's not afraid to give his life! A hero's gonna save me just in time!"**_

They both paused and looked at Angeal's phone. Sephiroth slowly turned and looked at Angeal with one of the blankest stares he'd ever seen on anyone's face.

"Are you fucking serious?" Sephiroth asked.

"Goddamn it Zack," Angeal groaned burying his head in Sephiroth's shoulder. "He keeps stealing my phone and setting ringtones. You should hear what yours is."

"_**I need a hero to save me now! I need a hero, save me now!"**_

"Get off me and answer that thing," Sephiroth grumbled.

Angeal apologized and rolled off to snatch his phone off the nightstand. Sephiroth watched him get up and walk into the bathroom to talk privately. He rolled onto his stomach and put his head on his arms. It was only a few moments before he heard his phone ring as well.

"_**She fucking hates me! Trust, she fucking hates me! La la la love"**_

Sephiroth snatched his phone and flipped it open. "The hell do you want?"

"Sephiroth, I need you to come a bit early today. I know you're doing that whole silly thing for Vincent's memorial and will pretend you don't have time for your mother. So, you're going to come early and I won't bother you for the rest of the week."

"Problem with that, _mother,_ is that I'm busy. I'm on leave and am spending time with Angeal. Whatever it is can wait until my leave is up."

"Sephiroth," her giggle sounded humorless and cold. "You're always so mean to me. Well, if you don't think you can make it today, I'll just have Hollander bring Genesis in as soon as he gets back. We have some tests to run. After all, you're still competitive projects."

Sephiroth's hand tensed around the phone. "….fine…what time."

"Now would be grand, though I'm here all day."

Angeal finally hung up with Zack and came out of the room. "I have to go help the puppy and his dizzy friends with training. They have a field assessment coming up and-"

He realized the room was empty. Sephiroth's clothes and shoes were gone and he suddenly heard the front door close. Angeal sighed and went back into the bathroom to get ready.

"Jeez, not even a word."

l

Genesis stepped out of the truck and grimaced. "Deliver me from Beauty and the Beast. Tseng? Where are we again?"

Tseng slammed the truck door and walked up beside Genesis. "It's called Nibelhiem, Genesis. You're supposed to meet the candidate at the Inn."

"Mm, if anyone starts singing, I'm setting the whole place on fire. Where will you be?"

"I have to meet someone here," Tseng said walking ahead. "I'm on assignment."

"Here I thought you were with me for my endearing company."

"Don't say idiotic things," Tseng said under his breath though he knew Genesis's Mako enhanced ears could hear him.

"You little slant eyed jerk!" Genesis screeched.

Tseng ignored him.

Genesis huffed and walked around the quiet little town. It was so small and Genesis almost choked on the nearly smog free air. Only the Mako reactor in the distance made this very rustic area even remotely modern. He saw children running around like savages, beating each other with various objects. One was a girl in a pair of cargo shorts was searching around the water tower in the center of the town. When she didn't find what she was looking for, she kicked the brick foundation hard. Genesis's brow arched when he saw it actually cracked. She turned and looked at him, having felt him staring. Genesis realized she really was just a kid, but her chest was that of a grown woman. What was she, about fourteen or fifteen with D-Cup. What the hell?

"Can I help you?" she asked with a slight attitude crossing her arms to hide her ample bosom. Her voice was light, melodic, but held a strange accent to it.

"Don't flatter yourself honey, I'm gayer than a Tupperware party," Genesis snapped. "Can you tell me where the nearest hotel is?"

She tilted her head, her dark brown eyes showing mild suspicion. "There's a inn attached to old man Callahan's restaurant. It's the only one out here; not sure how you missed it, stranger."

Genesis's eye twitched at that accent. It sounded like she was speaking to some strange rhythm only she knew. "Um, yeah…I can't read any of the signs here so if you would show some hospitality and point out where it is?"

"Jeez, ya don't even bother to learn the language," she grumbled waving him along. "City folk sure are uppity. Come on."

Genesis eye twitched again. If all of these people talked the way this little girl did, he was going to have a headache by the time this trip was over. "Thank you, I think. Not that I particularly care, but what is your name? I don't want to have to say 'hey you' every few seconds."

"I'm Tifa Lockhart," she said proudly. "Who are you, stranger? You look kind of familiar."

"I'm Genesis Rhapsodus," he bowed a little. "Commander of the SOLDIERs of ShinRa Inc."

Tifa huffed. "ShinRa? I should've known. You're here to see him aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Cloud Strife? He thinks he's smart enough to pass that stupid SOLDIER test."

"Cloud? What kind of name is that?"

Tifa stared at him. "What kinda name is Genesis?"

"You're working my nerves. Is this the inn?"

Tifa shrugged. "Yeah, just go on in. Trust me, you can't miss Cloud. He's skinny, blonde, and stupid. Tell him I'll be waiting to kick his ass outside!"

Genesis watched the psychotic little girl walk away. She'd be a beauty one day if she'd stop kicking people's ass and smart mouthing them. She even had a nice developing walk to her.

"Ah well," he sighed pulling out the files he'd been given. "Thank the goddess this is the last one. When I get back, I'm definitely taking leave. This bullshit was ridiculous." He fixed his hair and straightened his red velvet duster before walking in to the inn. He looked around at the random people who were enjoying their midday meals and decided to go to the greeter. She smiled brightly at him and actually looked earnest.

"Well hello there," she piped her accent stronger than the Tifa girl's. "How many in your party?"

Genesis's eye twitched again. "Actually, I'm from ShinRa Inc. I'm looking for someone named Cloud Strife. He is supposed to meet me here."

"Oh him," her face fell. "He's been here for two hours; I'll show you."

Genesis was surprised by the way her demeanor changed at the mentioning of Cloud's name. He didn't question it. She led him to the back of the small restaurant where a skinny, frail little blond sat Indian style in a booth. He certainly didn't look like a candidate for SOLDIER. He was pale, scrawny, and had hair that could've poked someone's eye out. Genesis took a breath and walked up to him with his best intimidating "I'm more kickass than you" posture.

"Are you Cloud Strife?"

The boy paused and looked up at him, turning flawless crystalline blue eyes to Genesis. The redhead almost gasped, but kept his composure. The boy nodded and scrambled to stand-up properly.

"Yes, sir."

Genesis eye twitched again. "That accent…" he murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing! It's a pleasure to meet you, I am-"

"Four Star General Genesis Rhapsodus, commander of the 2nd Battalion of SOLDIER aka the Red Devil of ShinRa Inc; often recognized by his red duster and color change eyes!"

Genesis simply stood there, staring at Cloud with narrowed eyes. Cloud's heart beat a million miles a minute, believing he had offended the General somehow. He was about ready to start apologizing and groveling when suddenly he was snatched and cuddled.

"OMG!" Genesis squealed. "You are so cute and adorable! It always makes me feel so good to meet an avid fan! AH! You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen too, you adorable little thing."

Cloud was crushed under the strong arms of the SOLDIER and felt like he was drowning in the scent of fresh air. "MMmMMMMmMM!"

"What?" Genesis pulled back a little.

"I said, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Cloud exclaimed shoving away.

Genesis laughed. "You are just wonderful. Sit down and lets gets this over with, my little SOLDIER-to-Be!"

l

"How do you believe he will fair, Valentine?" Hojo asked knowing that the man could not answer. "He's a good boy, honest, kind, and fairly brave. He could do great things under the right guidance, or terrible things under the wrong guidance. He reminds me so much of him. I wonder if I've gone soft over him. What do you think, eh? A heartless snake in the grass like me caring for an unwanted child? Being a father where another could not? Is that what changed you, my pretty Turk?"

The deceased Turk lay on the lab table staring blankly at the ceiling, his breath coming small pants as his body warred with the beasts within him. Hojo sat beside him on a laptop decoding his wife's old research. He'd cracked open the "present" Cloud had brought him and found a bottle of the town's finest Sherry. He sipped the beautiful red liquid slowly as he worked, glad that this town had something that wasn't completely watered down and countrified. He glanced at Vincent who exhaled suddenly and stopped breathing. Hojo waited for a moment and when Vincent did not breathe again he put the laptop to the side quickly.

"Shit," he cursed, leaning over Vincent. "You're in rare form today, aren't you?"

He left to go to the medicine cabinet and readied a needle. As soon as the bubbles were cleared, he quickly went back to the lab table and injected the liquid into Vincent's arm. There were so many needle pricks dotting his arm that Hojo almost grimaced at them. How long would he have to keep this body breathing? As soon as the liquid was pushed through, Vincent inhaled sharply and then returned to panting. Hojo sighed and leaned against the lab table. What the hell was he doing anyway? He'd restored Vincent's body, regenerated the torn flesh and ruptured organs from his wife's assault. But nothing would stop the decay nor keep the man's heart beating. The random little deaths were becoming more and more frequent and the time taken to bring him back to some form of health longer. Hojo ran a hand through his hair. Soft whispers began to echo in the room in a language he couldn't understand. They were dark, threatening, taunting. He couldn't stand it.

"Goddamn it, Valentine!" he growled. "What the hell am I doing? I've let her take everything from me. I'm stuck here trying to revive the dead instead of letting you rest in peace like you deserve. She has become everything I was while I stay here and continue to save you. The longer I am trapped in this house, the more I lose more of my senses."

He suddenly laughed as the voices grew louder and looked at Vincent's listless eyes. "You can't even hear me, you dead bastard. You're wasting away here, laughing at me behind those eyes of yours. You're laughing at me like her and these stupid voices that have taken up stay in my head. HAH! You know what they tell me to do to you, Valentine?"

Vincent, as usual, did not reply. Hojo glared at him and pressed a scalpel to the dead man's stomach. "They tell me eviscerate you, hang your organs on display for my colleagues to see. They tell me to slice open that pretty mouth of yours and recreate your beautiful smile so that when Sephiroth and Tseng see you, they will shy away in fear." He laughed maniacally, climbing on to the table. He straddled Vincent and placed his hands around the man's neck, constricting his breathing. "What a sight you would be, Valentine. Your face panted with your own blood and a smile like a harlequin! The joke would be on you for ever coming into our lives! For turning her head! For coming in between something that took three years to build and infecting our marriage with your chivalry, your kindness, your idiotic sense of obligation to my son! You for tearing at all I had built for myself simply because you couldn't let the bitch lie!"

Vincent's eyes widened slightly and his lips parted. Hojo froze at the sudden movement and his hands stopped getting tighter. HE stared into crimson eyes that stared at absolutely nothing and realized they were filled with tears that had yet to fall. Hojo released his throat and watched him gasp. The pale lips moved up and down in the semblance of words and Hojo leaned closer.

"Ho…jo…please…"

Startled, Hojo pulled away and looked around him as if he'd just realized what he had been doing. He got off the table and tugged at his hair. It was so quiet, the whispering had stopped and he had almost killed Vincent again. He looked back at the table. Wait, Vincent had spoken. The Turk had said something, had realized his life was endangered and responded. He had reacted!

"You're...truly alive in that rotting corpse." Hojo nodded to no one and picked up his laptop. He continued to decode Lucrecia's research and came across an old thesis. He glanced at Vincent once more, whose breathing had calmed. "I…believe I've found a way for you, Turk."

A/N: a good long chapter to show you that I love you and to make up for the wait. This is only a snippet of Cloud's personality, but I will try to incorporate more of it in the next chapter. Hope you're all still with me. Please review and let me know what you think. Also, this is not Tifa bashing. I'm cool with Tifa, I just tend to have problems with her logic in the game. Anyway, I'm building a sort of relationship between them that will come into play later. So don't worry, he's not gonna hate her and she's not going to _always_ hate him. To explain the accent: it has that lilting melodic hint to it that most people in northern Europe have like Sweden, Denmark, Switzerland places like that.

Next Episode Cloud makes it obviously and Genesis decides to take an extended stay in Nibelhiem to prepare his new prodigy. Tseng carries out his assignment in Nibelhiem and Sephiroth…um…is Sephiroth. Tee-hee. Episode Two of Season Two: Blow this Scene.


	17. Season 2 Episode 2: Blow This Scene

Walking Out on Destiny: Season Two

Episode 2: Blow This Scene

l

Sephiroth lifted his head to see the vastness of space surrounding him. Comets passed him by on their journey through the cosmos. He turned his head this way and that, unsure of how he had gotten there and why he was here. Familiarity teased at his brain as Gaia itself came into view and was so small it could fit into his hand. He watched green tendrils encircle it, teeming with the life force of various plants, animals, and people. He could hear them, feel them, and smell them. He reached out and touched it, watching the glow pass over his fingers. It almost made him smile.

"_This is your world, your empire, my young prince."_

Sephiroth jerked back and looked around for the source of the voice. He found a woman standing there, her long mercury colored bangs obscuring her face. Her body was completely albino, the lack of color making her glow amongst the stars. She was very thin and frail, as if a single breath could carry her away, but it wasn't sickly sort nor unattractive. No, it gave her a whimsical type of air, like a sprite of some sort. No clothing covered her and her long curtain of hair managed to obscure her bare breasts. The junction between her legs had no discerning gender. She walked forward, her bare feet tapping against an invisible floor and her hips swaying to an enigmatic rhythm that captivated Sephiroth's attention. When she reached him she stopped. She was so small, truly fairy like in stature and he almost had the urge to touch her. She gestured to Gaia continuing to speak without using her mouth.

"_This tiny place you see before you is merely bauble compared to the things I've seen, the places I've been, the worlds I've destroyed."_

Sephiroth frowned. "Your voice…"

"_I whispered words in your ear when your beloved guard dog vanished from your life. Don't you know who I am Sephiroth?"_

"Yes," he said distantly. "You are Mother."

"_Yes, I am Mother. The true mother and I will see you rise to power. You have exceeded my expectations. You endeared yourself to your enemies and have dropped their guard for you. You have pleased me. In exchange, I will tell show you how to claim your companion."_

"Companion?"

"_Strong, brave, and true, but oh so naïve." _She laughed, dark and thick like honey. _"He will fight you, struggle, but in the end he will submit to you."_ She waved her hand making the planet disappear in swirl of green light. The light expanded and twisted until it formed the image of a young man. The one from his dream years ago with golden hair and crystalline blue eyes appeared before him. Sephiroth stared deep into those eyes. Visions of nights caressing light sun kissed skin and hearing soft murmurs in morning light surged across Sephiroth's vision. _"Yes, he will submit because the pathetic being will love you. But you cannot love him. Love does not exist to us. He will be weak in his love for you and you will take him from all that he knows. He will traverse the stars with you, his eyes only able to see you. He will be the companion…no…the puppet that you need to rule this universe as I did."_

"Why a puppet," Sephiroth wondered out loud as he touched the cheek of the illusion. "Why not my equal?"

"_Because,"_ the illusion disappeared. _"A god has no equal, my prince. You must only believe in the love of you or the fear of you. This creature will love you and fear you should you have the will to rule over him. He will forsake his hopes, his dreams, and his life itself in order to be at your call. But you must show him that there is no other life other than at your feet. That there is nothing for him other than you."_

Sephiroth felt a ting of pain, an ache he had no name for. "A puppet…"

"_Yes, a puppet. However, one will stand in your way. One you must subdue into your service as well though it will be difficult."_

"Who…no…" He whispered when the image of Tseng appeared before him.

"_By blood you are not bound. He is not your brother, not your family. I am the only family you need seek. This horrid creature worshiped the Cetra along with his entire filthy race! He will not hesitate to murder you and bathe in your blood should you allow him to. Bring him under your rule. Should you succeed in conquering his will, he will have no choice but to kneel before you. I've seen the man he will truly become and he will fight you. Oh yes, he will fight you in the name of his blood and your surrogate father. Should you fail to destroy his will, you _**will**_ kill him."_

Sephiroth shook his head and looked at the one he called Mother. "Why?"

"_Why?"_

"Why? Why all this?"

"_Because this…is who you are." _A wide grin came to her lips. _"Can you honestly say you still have human feelings for them?"_

Sephiroth couldn't answer. Thinking of all the people in this life, he could not say that he wanted them to die, but at the same time he couldn't find the emotions he once had for them.

"_You see? A god need not waste time with emotion. Leave it to the weak."_

Sephiroth gasped, his vision blurred by green. Lucrecia clicked a few buttons on the Mako tank he was in and let the liquid drain from it.

"You finished up faster than I originally thought," she said scribbling on her clip board. "Clean yourself up and move along now. I promised I'd leave you alone for the time being."

Sephiroth eyed her as he stepped out of the capsule, his hair clinging to his face and torso. His eyes slit as he imagined the things he could do to her and without realizing it, he took a threatening step in her direction but was suddenly slammed against the wall hard enough for him to see stars. Lucrecia looked at him slowly, squeezing him with her tentacle arm.

"I said you are finished Sephiroth. Need we go through this today?"

Sephiroth growled but averted his eyes from her. She dropped him carelessly and returned to her desk. Sephiroth left to wash away the excess Mako, leaving the woman to her work. Lucrecia signed on to her computer and input the data she'd collect today. She paused when she noticed something strange and typed rapidly on the keyboard. One of her very old research files had been tampered with. She rested her chin on hand with an amused smile.

"What are you up to dear husband?"

l

"And that's why we carry the big swords," Genesis said taking a sip of wine as he waited for the results of Cloud's test. "Honestly, everyone thinks it's a penis thing, but come on, do I look like the type of guy who suffers from an abnormally small dick?"

"I wouldn't know what that looked like," Cloud replied drinking a soda. His mother had specifically requested that he didn't come home drunk.

"I wouldn't be as confident as I am, kitten. In reality we go through the normal SOLDIER issue swords entirely too quickly. You try being as powerful as us and not snapping those damn tooth picks on every person you cut. It's a pain in the ass and not stylish at all."

"So you guys can't control your strength?"

"In battle there are constant slips of control. You are so focused on defeating the enemy that you can't focus on the amount of force you use. You watch us all the time, so you must know about the wake of carnage we leave every time we come through."

"Yeah, I catch bits and pieces on the news, though we don't have a network out here to stream the good stuff."

"You guys are practically in the boonies. Do you guys even have CDs?"

"What's a CD?" Genesis's eye twitched and Cloud laughed. "I'm kidding! Of course I know what a CD is and yes, we have them."

"I almost believed you."

Cloud shrugged and looked at his watch. "I gotta check on my mother soon."

"Ah, I see. It shouldn't be much longer," he said checking his phone. Sure enough it beeped and he checked the report. He held his phone over the test and scanned the barcode over it and matched it to the scoring scale. He tapped his fingers on the table impatiently as it began to line up. Cloud leaned over anxiously, wondering how a test could be graded through something as simple as a phone. Another beep sounded off, and Genesis checked his phone. "Hmm…"

Cloud was on the edge of seat, his heart beating a million miles a minute. The expression on Genesis face hadn't changed as his color change eyes scanned the information on his phone screen. "…sir?"

"Well," he looked at Cloud with a grave expression. "You tried really hard and I can tell you put a lot into this…but…"

Cloud's heart sink, and he thought he was going to cry.

"But if you're going to be a part of my training unit we're going to have to do something about those clothes and I think you should let me pierce your ears."

"What?" Cloud blinked back tears and looked at Genesis in confusion.

Genesis laughed, his eyes turning bright blue. "Welcome to SOLDIER, Cloud Strife!"

Cloud was stuck in a stupor.

Genesis tilted his head and waved his hand in front of Cloud's face. "Cloud? Cloud, you didn't have a stroke did you."

Suddenly he was nearly knocked out of his seat by an excited blond. "Thank you so much!"

Genesis laughed and pet the boy his head. "Well I didn't do it! You passed with a near perfect score all by yourself. I'm surprised!"

Cloud smiled. "So now what? Now what?"

"I'd like to meet your mother."

"Oh yeah! She'll want to know what how things went! Come on!" Cloud said getting up.

"Hold on let me get the check."

"Nah, I got it!"

"No please I-" Genesis's jaw dropped at the wad of cash the boy whipped out and put down on the table. He eyed the boy suspiciously. "Cloud, are you the town whore?"

"What? No!"

"Its nothing to be ashamed of! I mean you have to live like everyone else!" Genesis said trying to be kind. "I mean I'm sure there are lots of men who would see you that way. Why with a pretty face like yours, I bet you earn that honestly but is it really necessary. I mean you're not even fifteen!"

"I'm not a whore, dammit," Cloud shouted angrily. "I have a job!"

"Oh! What do you do?"

"I do odd jobs for the town recluse."

"Odd jobs? Oh no, is an old dirty man making you do horrible things against your will for money?"

Cloud slapped his forehead. "Let's go!"

"It's okay Cloud. SOLDIER covers full psychological treatment for any trauma you have coming or going, you know!"

"LET'S GO!"

Cloud paid and tried to ignore all the probing question Genesis had about his lifestyle. They got to his house after only a short walk and Genesis commented on how tiny the town was. Cloud took out his key and opened the door.

"We needed to get home anyway, storm's rolling in."

"It's not gonna snow is it?" Genesis asked.

"It's the middle of summer," Cloud said shaking his head. "Mom?"

Genesis watched as Cloud searched the dark house. "Is she home?"

"She doesn't leave when it's damp. Mom? Why aren't the lights on?" Cloud asked going into the kitchen turning them on. His gasp drew Genesis to the kitchen to Cloud picking up a woman off the floor. A cup of tea lay shattered by her limp hand and Cloud lifted her with a bit of struggle, sitting her straight up in the chair. Genesis readied a cure as he joined Cloud's side.

"What's wrong with her? What happened?" Genesis asked as Cloud tilted her head back.

"She's very sick. Her lungs collapse sometimes and she stops breathing," Cloud muttered opening the woman's mouth so that her airway was unobstructed. He put his head to her chest listening for her heartbeat.

"Well shouldn't we take her to the doctor?" Genesis pressed.

"He wouldn't be able to do anything anyway, and I can't afford it. Her heart's still beating!" Cloud got up and went to one of the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a white first aid kit.

"I don't think basic material is going to help her, hun. She needs a doctor," Genesis repeated, trying to reason with him. If the woman wasn't breathing like this then she needed help badly. What did the kid think he was doing.

Cloud put the case on the table and opened it up, surprising Genesis with an array for material and needles that glowed lightly in the dim kitchen. Genesis's eyes widened when he recognized the green specs in the needles and looked at Cloud in disbelief as took one from the case. Cloud checked it for bubbles before putting holding it by the chamber with his teeth and digging for a cotton swab and alcohol. Genesis stepped back as he went to his mother and grabbed her arm. He sanitized an area and stuck the needle in flawlessly as if he'd done it several times before. As the liquid went in, the woman twitched and breathed again after a moment. Cloud tossed the needle aside and aided her in sitting straight.

"Mom? Mom, you okay?"

Alina coughed and gasped as if she'd been submerged in water. She panted and looked at Cloud with unfocused vision before coughing up a bit of blood. "Dammit!" she cursed only to cough more.

Genesis released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Cloud wiped her mouth of the red liquid and cleaned up her hands.

"See mom, this is why we need to move! This is why I'm goin' to SOLDIER."

"Nag, nag, nag," she said breathlessly. "I just missed my medicine while you were out, that's all."

"And what if I hadn't come home to check on you?"

"I would've been right there on the floor waiting for you! Calm down, Cloudy. Mommy's fine."

"Tch!" he went and put away the first aid kit.

Alina regained her composure and looked at Genesis. Her eyes scanned him up and down, her eyes lingering on the soldier belt around his waist. "Ah, you must be the recruiter taking my son away from me."

"Mom!"

"I assure you ma'am, after that stunt I'm reluctant to do so!" Genesis said with a small smile. "Do you need a doctor?"

"I don't need to see that old coot! Senile bastard'll just put me on bed rest."

"Where you need to be!" Cloud snapped.

"Oh go to…you cut your hair!"

Cloud blinked and touched the back of his head where his ponytail used to be. "Well yeah, I thought it would be a bit too redneck to keep it."

Alina smiled brightly. "Oh I'm so glad you cut that thing! I hated it, don't even know why you went through that damn rocker phase! Come give mama a kiss."

"Ugh! No way! There's blood in your mouth, woman!"

Alina blinked and licked her lips. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna go brush my teeth. Excuse me, sir. Cloud, show some manners and give him a tour of the house."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "This is the kitchen."

"CLOUD!"

"Okay mom!" Cloud looked up at Genesis. "Sorry about that."

Genesis shook his head. "So what exactly is wrong with her? I saw the mako in those shots."

Cloud frowned and looked at the linoleum. "I guess you would notice. Mom has a rare disease that causes her lungs to deteriorate. They are rotting away and it gets really bad when its damp. The person I work for…he created that medicine. They regenerate the tissue in her lungs enough to keep her alive. It's a temporary fix for a big problem but until he can fix the problem they are all we got.."

Genesis felt a pang of guilt for prying. "My apologies, Cloud. I didn't mean to intrude."

Cloud smiled a bit. "No worries. I'm going to be in SOLDIER."

"That you are."

"Come on, my mom will kill me if I don't show you around."

"Actually, I think your friend should have dinner with us to celebrate. You passed didn't you?" Alina asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Mom! I'm sure he has a hotel room."

"Actually, ma'am," Genesis bowed with a flourish. "I would be delighted to stay here with home cooking rather than those stale hotel meals and cardboard beds."

Alina nodded. "Good, but you pull your weight. The dishes are you and Cloud's job. I'm taking a smoke break after cooking."

"Mom!"

"Jeez, can't even joke around you. Worry too much Cloudy."

"Whatever you need dear lady, this SOLDIER will provide," Genesis said with a wink. "Anything."

"Oh don't flatter me!"

"None sense," Genesis smirked. "Even a blind man could see gold in these old mountains."

Alina blushed and giggled as she went to the stove. "Oh stop it. Go on and show him where he's sleepin at, Cloudy."

Cloud eyed Genesis and motioned for him to follow him. Once Alina was out of earshot, he looked over his shoulder at Genesis. "You can't make me uncomfortable by hitting on my mother, you know."

"Why do you say that? Your mother is quite a dish."

"That would be offensive to me if you weren't gayer than Chocobo jockey."

Genesis laughed. "Am I really that obvious?"

"I just can tell the difference between eccentric and fabulous, city slicker."

"Oh you are just wonderful!"

l

Tseng's eyes snapped open and he sat up and looked out the hotel window. The sound that had echoed in the air was enough to wake the dead and had thrown him from his sleep. Getting his bearings, he got out of bed and slipped on his shoes and blazers. He made his way out of his room and down the inn stairs, adjusting his gloves and checking his material as he went. The town was still moving about, even at this late hour. The local material miners and woodsmen were hooting loudly in the local bar and a few people were making their way home. No one seemed to acknowledge that sound. Tseng paused when it came again, blasting in his ear like an air raid alarm. How could no one flinch at that howling?

He looked this way and that before deciding that it was coming from outside of town. He let the chilling sound lead him to the edge of town. He walked slowly to the mansion and actually saw light in the windows. This was where he was supposed to be investigating tomorrow morning. Perhaps it would be best if he went in tonight, simply to solve the mystery of that sound. Taking the safety off of Peacemaker, Tseng pushed open the screeching gate and walked up to the door. He flinched when that howl, much clearer now, sounded off from inside the house. Building up his resolve he checked the door to find it unlocked. He supposed that was natural since this house was supposed to have been abandoned by the company years go. He went inside, chocking a bit on the dust. The sound was loud enough to make him jump and he pointed his gun almost certain the monster was in the room with him. He found nothing. Taking a calming breath he continued inside.

Tseng followed the sound as it resounded several more times and as he got closer to the source, he could hear a human voice yelling. He picked up the pace believing it to be a cry for help and found only an empty bed room. He looked this way and that but found no one in the room, until that howl came again. He looked toward the stone wall that seemed very out of place. He leaned against it, listening for the sound only slide through the hidden door and nearly plummeted to his death. He held on to the rickety stairs struggling to pull himself up. Thanks to training, he was able to pull himself up and scramble back onto the stairs. He looked down at the dark depths with relieved eyes. He got up and began the decent down the stairs. The howling came loud and fierce, rocking the very foundation of the stairway; Tseng had to latch on to the wall every now and then to keep from losing balance.

"An hour worth of stairs? This had better be good…" Tseng said tiredly as he found the bottom of the stairs.

The sound of the howling, loud and clear, forced him to alertness and he held the gun at the ready. He snuck around the natural cavern, getting closer and closer to the source of the sound. However, the entire cave-like basement was completely barren save for a few locked doors. He paused when he came across an open door that was littered with coffins. What caught his eye was the brand new plush black coffin lined with red fabric. He crouched near it examining it, seeing a strange locking device and a compartment for storing materia. Staring at it gave him a strange foreboding feeling and he reached out to touch the shimmering lining. It was soft and smooth, very much like the fabric that made up Vincent's sheets. He closed his eyes feeling strangely nostalgic about this material and lowered his gun for a moment. A freakish laugh broke him from his thoughts and he whipped around with Peacemaker at the ready. What he saw made him nearly drop the gun.

A sickly set of conjoined twins stood before him, one pale pink and one pale gray. They looked at him with vacant beady eyes and twin grins on their faces. They continuously flopped forward and back at disturbing angles, laughing the whole while as they approached them with their abnormally long arms and legs. One of the arms reached for him and Tseng immediately shot it off out of fear. It stared at its injured appendage and continued its disturbing laugh. Tseng searched for an opening and dodge rolled out of the room so that he would not be cornered. Amazingly, the freakish monster began to chase him, laughing in that bone chilling way. Tseng shot back at it as he ran but he was no match for the speed of it. It snagged Tseng by the leg making him fall; he could feel his cold clammy hand through his suit. Tseng grunted and clawed at the dirt, the gun having fallen from his hand. He tried to reach for it but was pulled back and brought face to face with the creature who grinned at him. Its grins widened to frightening lengths and it leaned over the fallen Turk. Tseng was certain he was to die in the most horrible way imaginable at this thing's hands. The idea of it made him renew his struggles even though he couldn't break the hold of the creature. The creature suddenly froze, both heads looking over him.

Tseng looked above him hearing a low animalistic growl. His eyes were captured by brightly glowing amber that reminded Tseng of the full moon over the jungles of Wutai. A long furry muzzle nudged his neck and he could hear it taking a few curious sniffs. It suddenly pulled back and turned on the monster that held Tseng captive, teeth bared and claws digging into the dirt on either side of Tseng. It howled. In a split second Tseng was swept to the side and out of the creature's grasp by the beast's claw. He hit his head on a rock formation making the world turn fuzzy and his ears ring. He tried to get his bearings and ignore the sounds of flesh tearing and disturbing laughter. In his mind, he hoped the beast was winning because he rather die at the hands of the beast than to risk the disturbing death the creature would give him. Though, he had no intention of getting ripped to pieces by the beast either. Disoriented, he dragged himself over to where he'd last seen the gun. When he reached out for it, bloody meat splattered on his hand and sleeve. He stopped and slowly looked up at the beast that stood with one of the monster's arms in its claws. It slung it against the wall and leaned down to take a good sniff of Tseng. It licked his face where his head wound was and Tseng squeezed his eyes shut against the sting. The pain shot to through his brain and made grasp at his temple. Then suddenly one of the clawed hands rested on his head with an almost gentle weight. Tseng could smell a scent that was achingly familiar.

_Tseng…_

Tseng cracked his eyes open against the pain in response to the voice he wasn't sure he'd heard physically. His vision was beyond blurred and he could no longer see the creature, only a large dark outline. He tried to focus but the only thing that he could see clearly were two light, brightly glowing red lights…like eyes staring down at him through the darkness.

"…Vin…cent…?"

"Ts…Tseng…"

"Dammit Valentine!" Hojo panted, his leg aching from his recent struggle with the Galian Beast. He came up to find Vincent sitting there with a vacant expression, next to an unmoving body. "Shit, what have you done?"

Vincent didn't answer. His listless eyes stayed on the body and he attentively brushed black silk bangs away from the bloody gash on the pale man's forehead. He traced his pale fingertips along the soft cheeks and defined jaw line with fascination. Tseng's eyes opened and closed as he tried to focus. The ringing in his ears had not ceased. His lips moved to speak, though his voice came out scratchy and dry from lack of use.

"…I know...this man…?"

Hojo sighed and hobbled over to check over what he assumed was the first victim of the uncontrollable transformations. He managed to kneel down and checked on the disoriented man. The first thing he noticed was the Turk uniform; the second, the Wutain features of the man. Hojo did an immediate mental count of the years that had passed since he'd whisked Vincent away from the world. He shook his head.

"Can't be…" Hojo whispered adjusting his glasses so that he could get a good look. "Tseng?"

Tseng was only able to focus for a moment and caught the glare of glasses before his consciousness failed him. He went limp and his head fell back down. Vincent caught his head before it hit the ground, but cringed at the weight added to his decaying hand. Hojo pulled Tseng away from him and slung him over his shoulder. Vincent only sat there watching, not a single thought in his head.

"You're a useless thing, aren't you," Hojo murmured. "I will never open that skylight ever again if this is how you're going to behave."

Vincent stared at him vacantly.

Hojo rolled his eyes. "Stand up."

Vincent did so and waited for instruction.

"Now, stay in front of me and walk back to the lab," Hojo ordered, adjusting Tseng over his shoulder.

When they got back to the lab, he laid Tseng on his cot and brushed the hair off the wound. Vincent stood over his shoulder, watching with curiosity. He reached out and touched a bit of the blood with his finger while Hojo cleaned the wound. He sniffed it and then poked his tongue out lick it. Hojo grabbed his wrist and wiped the blood off his finger.

"Oh no you don't! Galian Beast gets a taste of human blood and there will be no living with you!" Hojo smacked his hand.

Vincent pulled back like a chastised child and went back to his place on the lab table. He sat there and watched Hojo take care of Tseng, tilting his head this way and that. Hojo spoke to him while he stitched up the gash.

"You know, I find you more agreeable as the dog than as the Neanderthal or the horror movie reject. The fact that you are up and about is a good sign, but at the same time I know you will pay for being so active later. These transformations speed up the decay." He sighed. "You knew Tseng when you saw him. Does that mean you're truly here right now?" He looked back at Vincent as he sat on the table watching. "Or are you just someone else with Vincent's memories?" Hojo adjusted his glasses and turned back to his work.

He heard Vincent slip off the table, but assumed he was just running off to meddle something else. He flinched when he felt those cold arms slip over his shoulders and Vincent's frame against his back. Vincent nuzzled his face into the man's neck like the pup the doctor proclaimed him to be and rested his chin on his shoulder. Hojo couldn't help the smile that came to his face when Vincent huffed like the beast under the surface.

"What do I do with you, Vincent?"

l

Cloud face-palmed when Genesis found his room and squealed at the shrine that had been made for him. "God dammit."

"Oh my goddess, you are just the cutest little stalker!" Genesis said going from wall to wall. "And you got all the best angles of us too. Oh I remember that photo shoot, it was amazing! I was feeling totally fabulous that day. Oh look at Seph! Standin' there like he's too good for the camera. Hehe! I didn't think we had anyone outside of Midgar who loved us that much."

Cloud shrugged sheepishly. "I've always love you guys. You're my heroes. I have every single photo from every shoot you've ever done though it took forever to track them down. I kind thought you would find that creepy though."

"No," Genesis said smiling looking at a picture of the three of them. "It's flattering. To have someone who knows the kind things we have to do, knows the awful things we're famous for, and still loves us despite that." He frowned a bit sadly. "It's just nice to know that someone holds that kind of appreciation for us even though most people consider us cold blooded killers."

"Genesis, sir?"

"Ha!" Genesis turned around with a big smile on his face. "Cloud, you're a wonderful fan to have. So tell me, how did you first fall under our little spell?"

Cloud plopped down on his bed. "Actually, it was the day I met Sephiroth for the first time."

"Seph? You've met Seph? When?"

"A year ago right outside of Nibelhiem." A fond smile came to Cloud's face. "I had gotten beat up by Tifa and her gang; was hurt really bad. Then, he and Angeal came along. Sephiroth helped me, healed me, and took me home. He told me, and I've never forgot this, he told me that there is no such thing as too weak to fight. No such thing."

Genesis felt his heart ache. "Yeah…that sounds like Seph."

"Are you and General Sephiroth really close?"

"You could say that. We're best friends; always have been, always will be."

Cloud heard the slight embitterment in that last line. "And you and Angeal?"

"Oh we've been best friends since we were kids," Genesis's demeanor change. "We grew up together in Banora!"

"Banora? That's like really way out there ain't it?"

"Heh, yes, but trust me. We aren't as backwoods as this place."

"I would be offended if it weren't true." Cloud yawned.

Genesis hummed and sat down at Cloud's desk. "Cloud, are you trying to meet Sephiroth?"

"Well, yeah, that was kinda the plan. I wanted to join SOLDIER and maybe one day, you know, fight alongside him. Be his equal."

"No such thing."

"Sir?"

"There's no such thing…as Sephiroth's equal, Cloud," Genesis's eyes dulled to a deep slate and the wry smile on his face made Cloud's confidence waiver. "I'm not going to discourage you, Cloud. I for one thing you will show us some promise in the years to come but even I'm not Sephiroth's equal. I've fought hard to be so, learned and excelled, but he will always be the better hero. Sephiroth has no equal and unfortunately, he never will."

"I don't believe that," Cloud said suddenly.

Genesis gave him a surprised look.

Cloud sat up and looked at his posters on the wall. "I mean, you're probably right. There's no one who could equal Sephiroth in strength or ability. But, to be considered his comrade; to have him trust you and Angeal at his back…doesn't that make you more equal to him than any of that training could make you?"

Genesis looked at Cloud for a long time, studying the clear blue eyes. "Cloud Strife, I believe we will get along fine. In fact, I think we should blow this place at the end of the week."

"Wait what?"

"You heard me! How would you like to be escorted to Midgar by yours truly!"

"But…I mean you don't even know if I'll pass the physical? Won't that be a waste of time?"

Genesis smirked. "No more a waste of time than six months of me roaming the planet!"

Cloud smiled wide. "Okay!"

l

Tseng dreamed. He hadn't done so in a long time and the vividness of it he dare say was scary. He dreamed he was back in the elevator at the ShinRa Tower, the day that Vincent had walked out of his life. However, was not a child but his current self. He stood in the darkness of the elevator staring out over the emerald glow of Midgar with his hand pressed against the glass. He felt a presence behind him, but his body would not obey his desire to turn and defend himself. Instead, he stood and allowed the warm towering presence to corner him. Hands pressed against the glass on either side of him, long delicate fingers tapping against the glass. one was gloved, one was not. He breathed in deep, the scent of Wutain Snap Dragons and high grade tobacco underlined with a scent that belonged solely to the man he'd fallen in love with as a mere child. A hard body pressed against his back as those hands slid from the glass to wrap around him and hold him closely. Tseng released a soft breath and strangely enough a tear rolled down his cheek as he felt a head lay heavy against his shoulder. He pressed himself willing against that warmth, that firm hold that had encased him so desperately when he was barely able to reach the buttons on the elevator.

"Vincent..." he dared to speak.

"Tseng...where am I?" Vincent breathed against his ear, his voice sounding as lost as Tseng felt.

"You're dead...flowing in the lifestream. I believe," Tseng licked his lips. "I believe I've drawn you here with my yearnings."

"Mm...I don't mind. But," his voice suddenly became strained. "If this is just a vision...then why does it hurt..."

"Tseng?"

"Vincent?" Tseng whipped around only to find the elevator empty once again. "Vincent?"

"Wake up boy!"

The demanding voice sent a shock of pain into his temple and he found himself opening his eyes. A dream...?

"The headache should ease in a moment. You took quite a hit to the head."

Tseng managed to focus and realized who was standing over him. "Professor…Hojo?"

"I had hoped it would take longer for you to find me, but I should've known not to underestimate Turk."

Tseng sat up achingly and looked at the doctor. "So this is where you've been hiding from us. I've been trying to track you down for almost two years now. Lady ShinRa tasked me with finding you."

"Oh? What does my dear friend need?"

"_We_ need you to come back to ShinRa, Hojo."

"My lady's request?"

"Yes, Lady ShinRa's request…and mine. Sephiroth needs you and…and…" Tseng's eyes widened.

Hojo realized he was looking at the ceiling. "Oh god dammit! Get down from there!"

Tseng searched for his gun, realizing he was unarmed. "What the hell is that thing?"

Hell Masker landed silently on the floor in front of the bed making Tseng jump back. Hojo moved to the side, waiting for it to attack. "Just a little something I've been working on that doesn't know how to do what it's told."

HellMasker approached the bed cautiously and held out the Peacemaker to Tseng. Tseng took a gulp and hesitantly took it from the strange creature. He checked it to find it had been reloaded and cleaned. He eyed the monster strangely as it climbed up the wall and onto the ceiling as if roosting there. Hojo's brows were raised high. That had been the first time he'd seen the Hellmasker strain act even remotely civilized. He looked at Tseng who was examining the gun in confusion.

"Something amiss, Tseng?"

"I'm the only living person who knows how to take apart and clean this gun…" Tseng murmured. He looked up at Hellmasker. "Peacemaker was Vincent's gun. He and I are the only ones who know how to take it apart."

Hojo put one of his custom made cigarettes to his lips and lit it. "Tseng, how well can I keep confidence with you?"

"I'm a Turk now, Hojo. Secrets are my business."

"But this can never leave your tongue no matter who asks it of you. Not even Lady ShinRa."

"I understand."

Hojo sighed, hesitant to follow through with this but with Cloud leaving, he would need help. He licked his lips. "Vincent..."

Tseng's heart skipped and he looked horrified when the creature hopped down from the ceiling and posted up on the table as it was told. The mask shifted away and black silky hair fell around a pale face. The black leather like material melted into almost colorless skin. The metal chainsaw morphed back into a regular arm, though it appeared dark and gnarled as if it had been frost bitten. Almost garnet eyes opened slowly and looked directly at Tseng. There was some recognition there but mostly no one home. Tseng got up from the cot and walked slowly over to Vincent, his composure visibly shaken. Hojo watched him like a hawk as the young Turk circled the ex-Turk. Tseng saw scars upon scars all over the pale body save for his back. The intricate Turk tattoo that Veld boasted of was no longer present. There was only smooth, untouched skin. Tseng reached out impulsively and touched the soft skin there. Hojo was about advise him against that, not knowing how Vincent would react, but held his tongue when he saw that Vincent didn't move other than to curiously look at Tseng. Tseng looked him in the eye searching for the man who had saved him, for the man who had sacrificed so much for him, the man who had loved him. He searched those glowing garnet eyes for the man he'd lost.

"Tseng, he's not very stable. I'm unsure if he is truly there," Hojo said.

Tseng reached out to touch the gunman's cheek. Hojo expected Vincent to growl, hiss, or bite since that was his normal reaction to human contact. Instead, Vincent leaned his head into the touch, his eyes drooping but never leaving Tseng.

"What do I need to do?" Tseng asked suddenly.

"You say that as if there is something to be done," Hojo said blowing out smoke.

"Tell me," Tseng demanded.

"I need help with him. You are of a materia using people. You know much of the old world that I've never dabbled into. Those fantastical things were more of my wife's area, but you know of it. I know you do and if you wish for this to succeed, you will need to do foot work where I cannot. In exchange, I will return to ShinRa and work towards pushing Lucrecia out. Though I'm not sure what good that will do."

Tseng looked back at him, his eyes dark. "You cut her off. After that, leave her to me."

l

A/N: I know not much went on in this chapter. But fun stuff coming in the next one. We will skip on to midgar and that's where we begin Cloud's cadet years in SOLDIER! Fun fun! Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews and hope you continue to love this story as much I do! Also, inspiration for Crimson Sins has come back and I will have the next chapter finished in a few days. Let's do it! ^ ^


	18. Season 2 Episode 3: Midgar, Midgar P1

A/N: One thing that I never got the vibe of was Cloud being shy. Don't get me wrong. I would assume he was kinda introverted in something's but to be so shy that it was almost girlish after growing up in a mountain town and then being a part of the ShinRa Infantry…shy just wasn't what I thought. Maybe a bit anti-social from being so far from home but to be so blatantly shy that after every communiqué there was a blush or an averting of eyes. Nah, that's just unrealistic after playing all of the games and watching the movie. I mean, come on, he cracks jokes. Subtle ones but their there. I mean he was even a bit cocky when he met Zack, calling his home backwater. My Cloud isn't going to be very shy because I think Cloud as a character wasn't really shy or broody. He just had a lot of traumatizing crap happen to him. Seriously, kid went through more shit by the time he was twenty-something than most people in their entire lives but hey, even he had a childhood. XD And now that that rant is over. PUPPY MEETS FUCKING CHOCOBO!

l

Walking Out on Destiny Season Two

**Episode Three: Midgar, Midgar, That Title and Town! (part one) **

"_So you passed?"_

"_Yep, meaning I'm out. Not for good but for a long time."_

"_Mm…and that means when you come back…"_

"_I'll be a lot stronger than you. Maybe even mastered more materia…"_

"_Then…that means I need keep up."_

"_I rather you didn't!"_

"_Come on, why would I give you a lead over me you chocobo butt!"_

"_I think the only thing that has a lead over you is your tits."_

_SMACK!_

"_Ow!"_

"_Not funny! Why did you really call me up here?"_

"_Um…" Fidget…_

"_What is it?" _

"_You're the strongest and most stubborn girl in the village…so…I have a favor to ask you."_

"_I'll hear it but I ain't promisin' nothing."_

"_Figures. I want you to look after my mom."_

"_Ms. Alina? Pfft I was going to do that anyway!"_

"_Wait what?"_

"_You're abandoning her to go chase some silly dream; of course she'll need someone strong to look out for her until her prodigal son returns home with his tail between his legs."_

"_That was…surprisingly educated sounding."_

"_Go to hell, jerk. But I got a deal for you. Since when you come back, you're going to be all famous and crap, I have one thing to ask you."_

"_What?"_

"_Be my hero…my SOLDIER when I need you…"_

"_You're a beast on your own. What would you need me for?"_

_Silence…hesitation… "Just because! Look, I'm still a girl, Cloud. Remember that."_

"_I wonder sometimes. I don't get it. But okay. You promise to look after my mom, and I promise I'll be your toy SOLDIER. Deal?"_

"_Deal." Pinky swear…_

Genesis cast a quick dispel over Cloud to bid him awake. Cloud had handled his chronic motion sickness very well until they got to the fairy that would take them across the waters into Junon. It was there that Cloud was bent over the railing constantly beside Tseng who had yet to get over his aversion to boats. While Tseng no longer got as sick, Genesis still ended up having to watch over both of them. It seemed to go downhill from there when they hit the rocky terrain of the eastern continent and eventually Tseng had to cast Sleep on him to keep him from suffering. When Midgar came into view Genesis had decided to bring him out of the coma so that he could see the City of Mako on the horizon.

"Cloud, dear? Wake up?"

Blond lashes fluttered open and he sat up as best he could. Tseng slowed down so that the car would not jolt as much and Cloud would be able to enjoy the view. Blue eyes were filled with the bright green glow of the city in the distance as the sun set behind it. They widened as they took in the strange mechanical beauty that was Midgar and a smile spread over his lips. The rose colored back ground made the city look ethereal set above the earth like architect's wet dream. Genesis smiled at his look of wonder and asked if he'd ever seen the big city on TV. Cloud nodded. He had, but never a view like this. It was breathtaking and filled his chest with a feeling he couldn't explain. His heart felt full of hope and drive as he realized that this was where he needed to be. This was the place to make everything wrong in his world right.

"Midgar…" Cloud whispered whimsically.

Tseng glanced at him in the rearview mirror, a light smile playing on his face. He remembered having that reaction when Vincent took him on a tour of the plate for the first time. He was so happy, so fascinated by the world that had been built so high above the ground. He was able to empathize with Cloud.

"The city of Midgar, standing approximately 50 meters above the ground with ShinRa Tower at the center of it all," Genesis said.

"It's beautiful, sir."

"Its home," Tseng said contentedly.

"We'll be getting into the gate around zero-hundred so we'll go straight to my place and I'll put you up in the guest room until I can set you up for the physical."

"I do not think that would be wise considering who you inhabit that penthouse with."

"Oh yeah…AH! I've got it. You'll stay with Zack!"

Tseng's brow arched. "Zack?"

"Who's Zack?"

"A puppy" they both said in unison.

"You want me to live with a dog?"

l

Cloud…was totally confused. He was merely a bystander when they had knocked on a very nice apartment in what was considered the SOLDIER sector of Midgar. He was merely a bystander when the door opened revealing a tall black haired man who looked like he'd just witnessed a nuclear explosion and his hair had been comically blown back because of it. He had thick fluffy bangs in his face and his eyes were an amazing violet blue that glowed in the dim lighting of the city. But, what weird poor Cloud out…was the chicken bone wedged firmly in his mouth that moved up and down when he made affirmative noises.

"Zackary, what the hell is that in your mouth?" Tseng asked plainly.

"Mm?" he pointed at the bone.

"No, the dick hanging out your mouth," Genesis growled.

"Heh! Chicken!" he said with a mouthful. "I was eatin'!"

Tseng shook his head. "Genesis, I have to report in, can you get Cloud settled in alone."

"Yes, yes, woe is the worry of a Turk. Go play house with Veld and I'll handle my own mess."

Tseng rolled his eyes muttering about it being the last time he ever traveled with him again. He glanced at Cloud. "It was a pleasure meeting you. If you make it into SOLDIER 3rd Class, then you and I will be seeing more of each other."

"Cool," Cloud nodded and waved goodbye to the Wutain man. He turned back to see Genesis smacking the grinning man with the chicken bone upside his head.

"You're so rude! Didn't even invite us in! Angeal taught you better."

"Ow, okay, okay!"

Cloud simply followed them in with his suitcase of precious few belongings. He watched Genesis snatch away the chicken bone from the grinning man and throw it in the garbage. Zack looked put out about the loss of it and practically pouted at Angeal.

"Awe come on, do I throw away your food right outta your mouth?"

"Look, I know we call you puppy but aren't you taking it a bit far by chewing on bones."

"That's how you get all the good stuff," Zack complained picking up his plate. He looked at Cloud as if noticing him for the first time. His violet eyes roved over the petite blonde like a curious animal and Cloud felt like he should've been poise to run with the way Zack's head tilted this way and that at him. Suddenly, the man beamed. "Hey! What's ya name?"

Cloud blinked. "Um, I'm Cloud. Cloud Strife."

Zack's face twisted up. "That accent, where in the boonies did you come from? Soundin' all moutainy, Dudley Doo-Right."

Cloud made an indignant face. "Nibelhiem, where we eat the chicken not the bone."

"Touché, strong words coming from a chocobo's ass," Zack jabbed playfully, his eyes lighting up like a puppy with a new toy.

"Strong words coming from a porcupine's bitch!" Cloud retorted bravely.

Zack laughed and practically pawed at Genesis. "Oh-ho! I love him, can I keep him, can I keep him!"

"Actually yes you can," Genesis grinned. "You're going to watch over him until physicals come up."

Both Cloud and Zack stopped. "Wait what?"

"You were serious?" Cloud asked.

"You can't be serious. Is that even allowed?"

"Zackary, you're 2nd class. Its time you started acting like it. Your own home, your own food, your own little baby chocobo," Genesis fluffed Cloud's hair and was swatted at. "So yes, do me this one teensy weensy favor and I'll owe you."

Zack crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side, looking Cloud over. Cloud did the same sizing up this man he would be staying with. Of course, that required Cloud to look up at him. Damn his stunted growth. Where Cloud was still soft and pudgy in places, Zack was all taught defined muscle that moved under sunkissed cream skin. Sharpened pectorals and broad chest pushed against his navy colored wife beater. Despite the fact that his first impression of him was with a chicken bone in his mouth, Cloud realized that Zack was an amazing example of SOLDIER engineering. Cloud felt slightly intimidated but he refused to let it show. He wouldn't be able to best Zack in a fist fight,but he could stick a foot out to trip him down and that's all that counted. The dark haired SOLDIER suddenly gave a silly grin.

"Okay, I'll keep him! I'll pet him and feed him and love him and call him George!"

Cloud's brow arched. Was every high-ranking SOLDIER this eccentric or was it just people who hung out with Genesis?

Genesis beamed and pet Zack as if he were a puppy. "Good boy, 2nd Lieutenant."

Zack snatched his wrist lighting fast making Cloud's eyes widen. Zack's face sobered and he turned and looked at Genesis. "On one condition."

"What you insufferable mutt," Genesis asked with narrowed eyes.

Zack was quiet for a moment, staring hard at Genesis before breaking into a pout and pleading eyes. "Can you make Angeal not mad at me!" he whined. "He's not talking to me and stuff!"

Cloud almost lost his footing.

"I refuse to fight your battles for you, Zackary," Genesis said haughtily.

"But I'm taking care of the chocobo chick." Zack whined cutely.

"Pansy ass," Cloud said without thinking.

"Your mother!" Zack snapped before returning to his groveling. "Please, Geni!"

Genesis visibly twitched. "I'll do it if you never call me that again!"

"Ah, deal!" Zack straightened up and went over to Cloud. "Okay Choco Ass, is this all ya got cause I only got one spare in this place and it's about the size of a walk in closet!"

"Uh, yeah, just the one."

"That accent is killing me," Zack said snorting as he effortlessly lifted the suitcase from Cloud's hold. He glanced at Genesis. "You're still here? Get out!"

Genesis rolled his eyes and went over to Cloud with apologetic eyes. "This is the first time we've been a part in a week."

"Yeah," Cloud said softly.

"I'll be back tomorrow after I go to debriefing and get your physical lined up. You think you'll be able to handle Wolfy over there."

Cloud leaned and looked at Zack who stuck his tongue out at Genesis while the man's back was turned. "I'm weighing my options..."

"Two strong country boys can't possibly do much damage to each other," Genesis bit his lip and fluffed the soft tufts of blond hair that made up Cloud's spikes. "Well, I best be going. You call if you need anything and perhaps tomorrow if you and Zackary have not killed each other, I'll have a gift for you."

Cloud offered him a gentle smile that made Genesis's heart flutter. "I think I can handle myself."

"Jeez, Geni, you act like I'm going to rape him!"

"Being the hound that you are, I'll probably find you humping his leg on my return!" Genesis bellowed heading to the door. "I'm warning you Zackary Fair, if I come back and a single spike is displaced I will hunt you down and fucking murder you."

Zack's face was comical. "Genesis?"

"What?"

"Get out of my house!"

Genesis scoffed and opened the door, grumbling about mutts and useless dogs. When the door closed, the silence was deafening and slightly awkward. Zack pulled himself up on one of the bar stools that were placed near the breakfast nook. He picked up his plate of food and continued eating, while keeping his eye trained on Cloud. Cloud sat down on the carpeted floor Indian style and rested his hands on his ankles, staring back. Zack chewed, his expression not saying anything, but in his spikey head, he was thinking Cloud looked like a pissy chocobo chick and wondering what the hell was he supposed to do with him. His personal life was a bit too active to have a roommate, but the "no" had died in his throat when he'd looked Cloud up and down. He was small, frail if he did say so and practically swam in those olive green cargo pants and that t-shirt looked a bit big on him. This was one of Genesis SOLDIER candidates, sought out and recruited. There had to be something special about the cute little thing. He wondered if old Genesis had decided to make him a protégé like Angeal. Ah well, he'd save that thought for later. As he shoveled the last spoonful of food in his mouth, he thought of what to do and put his plate down. Best male bonding was done how, ladies and gentlemen?

"Wanna get wasted?"

"Uuuuuuh, sure."

A few hours later, Cloud cracked up when Zack lost his footing and fell out of his victory dance straight onto his face. Cloud had gotten comfortable in a big t-shirt and drawstring shorts, feeling a bit self conscious about his scrawny biceps. They were full, they were wasted and they were kicking some newbie ass in some war games. Zack had been impressed with how fast Cloud had picked up on the controls and was catching up with his skill fairly quickly, especially since the kid had never even picked up a game controller before. Voices erupted over the comm. link whining and cursing at Zack and Cloud for their prowess. Getting a good head shot in on one of the other teams sent Zack into a drunken victory dance that required him to stand on the couch and trample it. This resulted in his foot getting caught on the cushion and him ending up face first on the floor. Cloud relayed to their team that Zack had been assassinated by the couch.

Zack sat up instantly. "I'm okay!"

Cloud laughed and lowered his controller. "The carpet made you its bitch!"

Zack touched his tender cheek. Patches of it were red from scrapping the rough carpet too hard. "Laugh all you want! Let's see how it looks on you!"

Cloud was tackle mid laughed and hit the floor. Zack thought pinning Cloud would be easy, but the blonde gave him a run for his money. He had Zack in a headlock between his legs before long but the SOLDIER literally stood with those legs wrapped around his neck and lifted him up off the floor.

"Holy shit!" Cloud cursed as he was suspended from the ground. Zack unwrapped his legs from around his neck and tossed him on the couch face first in the cushion. "OW!"

"Hah! Whose's the bitch now!"

l

Tseng stood before Veld as he read over his report. He was tired, it was the middle of the night and he wanted to get home to lick the wounds seeing Vincent reopened. Veld had grown visibly older since Vincent's death. The strain of losing all he loved had carved deep stress marks into a once boyish face, the face that used to secretly smile when Vincent was near. Tseng had worked hard to get to his place as 2nd in command, even if Lady ShinRa had said the position had been willed to him. He worked hard, finished academy and did everything the hard way because Vincent didn't believe in free rides and he didn't either. Now, he stood there tall and proud before Veld who no longer even smiled at him.

"And this is everything, Tseng? You've omitted nothing?"

"I only omitted a bit of a ghost story."

"Oh?"

"A sound coming from the Nibelhiem Mansion. But it was nothing more than one of Hojo's experiments as it always tends to be."

Veld nodded, seeming saddened. "The scientist always was one to separate and act on his own. Shall I see you tomorrow night?"

"For Vincent's memorial, yes. I'm surprised I was able to make it back in time. We will all be present though I'm unsure of Lady ShinRa's status…?"

"She will attend. She will be bringing Rufus however, since things have become politically shaky in the company. You would've had to meet him eventually," Veld said with a sigh.

"Sir?" Tseng asked in confusion.

"How do I put this in terms you will understand?" Veld said rubbing his beard. "You will be Rufus's body guard. He will be the Lady ShinRa to your Vincent. He's about fourteen now, old enough for his old man to start pulling him into the office. I don't want that boy alone for a second with the president. He was unable to best his wife because when cornered, Lady ShinRa has one hell of a bite. But Rufus is still young and I hate to say it but our lady has been shielding him, keeping him close to her bosom. With you, I expect no coddling."

Tseng dared to roll his eyes and rub his temple. "I hardly believe that this is a top priority assignment, sir. I don't have time for children."

"Lady ShinRa _made_ time for you!" Veld snapped, his eyes cold. "Could've turned you out of Turk when Vincent died but she saw the potential. Now I'm ordering you to find in Rufus what she found in you worth keeping. Besides, we need to have someone like you at the future president's side."

"Sir?"

"With what's going on in Wutai, it will look better to have Wutain blood at Rufus's side."

"You mean have Wutain blood under his heel," Tseng spat. "You wish to parade me to the paparazzi as a quiet, obedient dog. Proof that Midgardians know how to handle Wutains!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Is there something you plan to do about it? You could always resign; I'll give you the gun myself!"

Tseng's eyes flashed with a hint of the blood thirsty beast he had worked over the years to quiet. Veld had always had the makings to be cut throat and cruel or he would not have been Turk. But, since Vincent's passage from this world, he had become colder, crueler, and downright sadistic in his command. Being second, Tseng often had to downplay his treatment of his Turks. His loyalty would force him to follow Veld until the man's death, but loyalty to another would not permit him to respond to Veld's sudden changes in character. They had happened so quickly too. Vincent was not even cold yet before he brought down his iron fist and begun to hold a tight leash on the Turks. To add to this, Tseng often sensed something dark and heavy over Veld's conscience that had something to do with guilt and nothing to do with Vincent. Tseng knew something was amiss with the man since Vincent's death, simply because when Tseng was near the man the beast within him would scream.

"I understand, Director. I will do as I am required," Tseng said turning on his heel. "Give my regards to Heidegger. I got the memo that he is our superior now. So much for Turk."

Veld watched Tseng go, not seeing what everyone else saw. Everyone said Tseng was Vincent incarnate, but where Vincent had empathy and a noble degree of kindness, Tseng only knew loyalty and had no emotions for much of anything. Veld crossed his hands under his chin and stared at the group photo on his desk, his eyes locking onto the slight smile on Vincent's face.

"Your pup won't last, Vincent," he said aloud. "He's a monster in human flesh after all that has happened to him. What the hell were you thinking making him your successor? Is this punishment for all I didn't say? All I could've revealed but didn't."

Tseng made his way tiredly to the elevator. He wanted to return home and wrap himself in what remained of Vincent's scent and silence the beast that screamed for blood. The knowledge of Vincent being alive, albeit out of his mind, only made the beast within pace and roar. He got onto the lift and pressed for the ground floor. He leaned back against the glace and looked out at Midgar over his shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed as he breathed in, Vincent's scent suddenly filling the enclosed space. He shook his head.

"This is a hallucination…" he said softly. "You aren't here."

"Vincent" leaned against the glass beside him, his eyes unfocused. "I suppose not. How long have you been having these hallucinations about me?"

"Years…but you've never been so vivid, so corporeal. I can practically taste you."

"These inner desires you have call me…will I remember when I become myself I wonder…"

"I wonder as well. But still, I know that you are not real."

"If you say so. You only think of me when this…beast you call it? When this beast pokes its head out?"

Tseng looked away from the figment of his minds stress. "I have yet to actually put these hands to work. It's been only guns and stakeouts and running all over the damn planet."

"You who have the blood of Mother Wutai in your veins cannot summon patience?" The deep chuckle sent a shiver up Tseng's spine. "You want blood, you're thirsty for it even after all the refinement lavished on you. You hunger for flesh to cut yet you have the patience to help me? Tseng, what is the true reason you wish for my return? Is it because you love me…or because I am the only one who can restrain you? Or perhaps, it's because you want my permission…to kill?"

Tseng whipped his head in surprise only to find himself alone. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew. After being reunited with the real Vincent, he _knew_ that this was merely his subconscious, his beast. But why did that creature have to take on the form that made him vulnerable. He refused to admit that there was something wrong with him; much less that he seriously needed therapy.

The elevator stopped at the Turk floor and someone got in. He didn't lift his head to see who had got on board. He was too tired to care. That was until the scent of tobacco and cinnamon suddenly pervaded his senses and pushed away Vincent's sweeter one. He didn't have to lift his head to know who it was, but he gave the courtesy of acknowledgement.

"Reno."

"Bossman," Reno muttered blowing out smoke, his head tilted back so that it rested against the elevator glass. He's filled out nicely from the scrawny rat that had blown half of the Turk training academy to hell. His straggly red mop had become clean crimson silk that spilled down his shoulders like fresh blood from a paper cut. His unhealthy almost grayish toned skin had grown a pleasing shade of rich peach that he knew held a few scars from their more unsavory missions. Tseng knew of these scars because before given the "Where is Hojo" assignment, Reno and he had become partners. Oh yes, the redhead was a yin to his yang in most areas. Where Tseng was controlled anger like a sudden tsunami choosing to rob those of their very breath, Reno was vicious and untamed like wildfire, consuming all in his presence. Despite how they had met, Tseng counted Reno as one of his best subordinates on the roster…as well as his only friend.

"Hate to say it, yo, but it's good to see your uptight ass," Reno remarked, blowing out smoke.

"Such endearment, to what do I owe it?"

"Heard 'bout Heidegger?"

Tseng held up his phone, indicating that he had got the memo.

"Oh then you only got half the story," Reno reached up and killed the security camera, knowing the night guard wouldn't be paying attention. He moved to be closer to Tseng and pulled a data pad from under his arm, proof that he did work from time to time. "I want you to look at this thing they're making old Lady Red and Reeve engineer."

Tseng took the pad and brushed his hair back behind his ear. It seemed like blue prints of some sort. The design seemed light and it formed some kind of circular device that was most likely meant to be worn. "What am I seeing? Is this an armband?"

"If only…" Reno said shaking his head. "It's fuckin shock collar, yo."

"What?"

"One for each of the Turks who signed on before the Wutai conflict," Reno spat.

"Anyone who joined before Vincent's death," Tseng said, cold anger building in his eyes. "And what did Veld have to say to this."

"Fuckin' pansy backed down! I was there actin' as second while you was out. These mother fuckers have lost their damn mind. Veld is the only one who's not going to get one because he don't do field work anymore."

"And you?"

"I'm getting one too. Old man ShinRa don't trust me. But that's not the point. The point is that there ain't shit we can do about it. There is going to be the wrist band that controls all of them by name and number. And this," He ran his finger over the screen to a unique blue print of the collar that seemed to have more care put into it. "this one is your specifically. It's got a beserker status affect trigger. Pres wants you under his boot and I don't know why, yo."

"Of all people, Scarlet and Reeve had a hand in this."

"Yeah, that's another thing. They ain't got much of a choice. The Pres strong armed his way into Urban Development and indentured Reeve specifically. I think he's threatening him, cuz you know Reeve ain't even like that. He all about helpin' people and don't believe in this shit, but he have to. As far as Scarlet, well, there's something Lady Red ain't tellin nobody and she's trying to keep it that way. Seems like she rather be a cold hearted bitch than let anyone in on the secret."

Tseng nodded as he studied the collar made for him. "How will they even get these on us?"

"That I don't know, but I know that they're done and ready for wear. It's only a matter of time. My question is what the hell are we supposed to do about it? I'm all for a lil' kink but this shit is ridiculous, yo."

"We will do nothing," Tseng muttered handing the data pad back to Reno. "Nothing can be done as of right now but we will have to avoid being alone. How is Melitta?"

"She's working on how to take the damn things apart, but if its Lady Red's design then ain't gone be easy."

"Who all will have access to the controls?"

"The Pres for now, but they can be deactivated by S-Class Turks. Guess who were the only S-Class Turks?"

"Tsuki, Kid, and Vincent…" Tseng closed his eyes recounting their personal files in his mind. "and Veld."

"Yeah, two dead and one a deserter. They're going to be synced to the Administrative Research data bank so if the S-Class is a deserter then they won't have access to it so we can't track her down. The only one still around ain't about to take 'em off."

"How are they deactivated?"

"Voice and thumb print recognition but the S-Class Turk has to say their TID number. So, it's impossible to fake."

"Beautiful."

"Ain't it. We're gonna work on it but yanno it ain't gone go over too good."

Tseng sighed and patted his pocket, feeling stressed. Feeling the emptiness of his breast pocket, Tseng mentally cursed and lowered is hands. Before he could say anything, Reno pressed one of his own flavored cigarettes to Tsengs lips his fingers brushing against the young second's lips. Tseng took it without argument and didn't stop Reno from leaning in and lighting it with his own. With the camera down, Reno dared to slip his hand into Tseng's hair, filling the soft smoother than silk texture that only Wutai blood could achieve. Tseng leaned into and closed his eyes, breathing in the unfamiliar taste of the flavored coffin nails and getting the fix of nicotine that he desperately needed. If anyone were to see them, they would swear they were lover but in the nature of things, they were just two of the same type of sociopath. Reno toyed with his strands of hair idly, not saying a word as the elevator hit the bottom floor. They separated smoothly when telltale ding sounded and they walked out together. The night guard spied them but said nothing of greeting to them. No one spoke to Turk these days. Not with the way things had changed. They had gone from the best cut-throat Black Ops team to simple thugs and criminals in the eyes of the civilian personnel. Still, the two of them made their way into the parking garage, Tseng already acquiescing to Reno's silent offer of a ride home. It was silly really. If they walked out of the elevator together, that meant Tseng needed a ride; if Reno walked out first, it meant "have a good night." When had they developed such a silent communication when during the light of day, Reno was all talk and attitude.

"So, seen ya brother yet?"

"I just got back two hours ago so no I haven't. I expect him to be coddled between Genesis and Angeal."

"You almost sound jealous, yo," Reno remarked walking to his vehicle.

"The day that I'm jealous of Sephiroth having Genesis to nag at him will be the day I finally walk off the top of the ShinRa tower.

"Yeah I hear ya." Reno straddled the crotch-rocket, started it, and kicked up the kickstand. He waited patiently for Tseng to climb on the back and for the delicate hands to slip around his waist. Tseng shut his eyes tiredly and allowed himself to rest against Reno's back. Reno paused in readying the bike to glance over his shoulder at Tseng. The other Turk only allowed such intimacy, even as small as this, when he was dead tired in both mind and body. It was a rare thing to see and it had Reno curious as to what went on when he found Hojo. He said nothing and slipped his goggles over his face. "Let's get the hell outta here, then."

l

Scarlet's eyes roved over the foyer of the ShinRa Manor that had been the highlight of Lady ShinRa's career achievements. Reginald was not home, as usual, most likely out gallivanting with some young slutty thing. Scarlet passed her crimson coat to the maid and walked up the stairs, her red pumps clinking authoritatively on the floor. Even as she was fast approaching mid-forties, she was still shapely, strong, and powerful and knew it. It was by her will and innovation that Lady ShinRa did not lose her ground because of unfortunate handicap. She'd done everything in her power to aid Elloria into keeping her position as one of the Leading Ladies of ShinRa. So when she'd gotten the news from Veld, she wondered what divine force was against them. As she went up the stairs, she passed Lucrecia. They didn't speak; they didn't even make a gesture of greeting. They only eyed each other, lucid blue meeting crazed brown as they went their separate ways. Lucrecia had developed an arrogant swagger in her high heels and swayed sexily as she walked about as if she owned the place. Scarlet scoffed. A real woman didn't need to force it.

"Elloria?" Scarlet called when she reached her sisters office.

The door opened and Scarlet found herself staring down at big crystalline blue eyes that were so light they were almost grey and a tuft of honey blond hair. He was dressed in a white button up shirt with the sleeves neatly rolled up and a dark grey vest. A pair of light colored khakis covered his legs and smooth leather loafers, his feet. The freckles on his face made her smile in nostalgia as the image of young Elloria fussing over her face came to mind.

"Rufus, don't you look dashing today."

"Hello, Scarlet. If you're here to see mother, I ask that you make it brief. She isn't herself today and I'd like her to rest." he said gently, his voice still light and feathery. Though it had none of the masculine bass just yet, there was natural authority and charisma in his voice.

She smiled down at him and gently caressed his cheek. "I'll be sure to make this short, darling. Where is she?" Rufus opened the door wider to let her in and she was able to hear retching. "Oh my."

"Lazard is helping her. I'm going to go get her something to drink," Rufus said leaving.

Scarlet made her way to the attached bathroom and leaned in the doorway. Lady ShinRa was on the floor, her limp legs bunched beneath her as Lazard held her over the commode. His glasses were skewed on his face as he gently supported her and held her hair back.

"It's alright, mother. We'll try lunch later," he whispered comfortingly.

Lady ShinRa panted and made pained sounds as she dry heaved. "Dammit," she cursed, clinging to Lazard. "I'm sorry, Lazard."

"A sorry day it is to see you bent over and broken."

Both Lazard and Lady ShinRa looked up at Scarlet. Elloria whipped her mouth with the back of her hand and pulled herself off the floor back into her chair. Lazard tried to help but she waved him off.

"The day that I am broken, sister, will be the day that Maricella takes my place! No offense Lazard."

"I've already told you, you're the only mother I have." Lazard said smoothly as he picked up the strewn bathroom items.

Scarlet laughed and nodded warmly at Lazard as he passed by. He had grown so tall and very handsome that it was hard to tell he was Reginald's child save for having those deep blue eyes. He and Rufus didn't resemble each other by much but from what she'd witnessed, they got on fine. Scarlet had taken Lazard under her proverbial wing and was raising him intellectually to take the power he rightfully deserved as Reginald's child. She watched Lady ShinRa wheel her chair over to her desk. She had resisted all of Scarlet's offers to have Reeve engineer a powered chair, preferring instead to move of her own strength. She settled behind her desk and cleared up the scattered papers.

"To what do I owe this early morning call, Lady?"

Lady ShinRa rubbed her temples. "Yes, I have some news. Tseng contacted me a couple of days ago saying he'd located Kanaye."

"Oh thank goodness," Scarlet sighed plopping down in the guest chair. "Where has our beloved mad scientist been?"

"Nibelhiem."

"Ah, the birthplace of super SOLDIERs. Fitting, but why has he been in that backwoods place?"

"Tseng reports that he's been working on personal projects and took an interest in one of the local children. He's been playing recluse for the past few years working on god knows what with his personal savings. I'm just happy my friend is alive."

"As we all are, but I feel like that's not all," Scarlet pressed, seeing the tired expression on Lady ShinRa's face. "What's happened?"

She licked her lips and her expression looked both angry and saddened at the same time. She passed papers to Scarlet and averted her eyes. Scarlet picked them up and scanned them…her eyes going wide.

_Due to Lady ShinRa's latest illness, she has been unfit to come into the office and therefor unable to run her departments. Therefore the Department of Administrative Research and General Affairs will now fall under Heidegger's jurisdiction while Urban Development will be solely under Reeve Tuesti's hand until further notice. Let us hope for our Lady's speedy recovery._

"This can't be…"

"He's winning, Scarlet…I have to get up from here or he will take ShinRa away from me. If he takes ShinRa away from me then he can take Rufus away. I have to get up from here."

l

Cloud cracked his eye open at around ten in the morning. His head was killing him and his bladder was kicking his ass. Achingly lifting himself from the couch, he stumbled around searching for the bathroom. He could've sworn he'd gone to it last night. As he slid along the walls in search of the bathroom, he found what he learned was Zack's room door cracked open. For curiosity's sake, he peered in to see if his new care taker was around. What he was graced with was a full view of Zack's very impressive bare back having only a pair of comfortable work out pants on. His eyes drunk in a sight he had never seen before. None of the boy of Nibelhiem looked anything like this, not even the woodsmen who spent their days swinging and sawing. Zack's back was flawless. The steely line going down the center to form his spine was not lumped and noticeable like the boys back home. His shoulder blades flexed under his skin as he did his stretches and he noticed that he had what his folks called "Angel Bones." His shoulder blades were able to move to certain point that was almost unnatural as if they were meant to flex wings and not just arms. The muscles in his back, much like the impressive chest he'd gotten a glimpse of the night before, moved like liquid steel beneath such creamy skin. Not to mention, Zack had one of the most amazing asses he had ever seen on any male, boy or man. With a body like that, it was hard to believe that Zack was only nineteen. It made his breath catch to watch Zack bring his body to active duty and he bit his lip wondering if by the time this was all over would he look the same. Beneath that thought was the question: is it possible to fall in love with someone's back? Without realizing it, he'd leaned on the door making it creak and catching Zack's attention. The brunette looked over his shoulder at Cloud and grinned happily.

"Morning, Choco shit! Didn't expect you to come out that coma this early!"

"I-I um," Cloud sputtered and hoped his t-shirt was long enough to cover the fact that he needed to do more that pee. "I-I totally forgot where the bathroom is!"

Zack blinked and shrugged, pulling a muscle shirt over his head and making Cloud swoon at the way those arms and shoulders flexed to maneuver in the fabric. Zack turned pulling it down over his abs and came up to Cloud. "Come on, I'll show you again. You were lit like a Christmas tree last night so I didn't expect you to remember much."

Cloud backed away and subtly pressed himself against the adjacent wall so that he wouldn't brush against Zack. The scent of fresh water and cologne scented body wash filled Cloud's nose accented the growing problem. It practically filled the hall as Zack passed him and motioned for him to follow.

"I only got one bathroom so we're sharing. I ain't picky, but you better at least clean up after yourself."

Cloud made affirmative sounds as he followed, wincing on every step. Stupid teenage hormones. After Zack had showed him the bathroom, which was embarrassingly across from his assigned room, the SOLDIER left to go make some form of breakfast. Cloud sighed after he left and winced painfully at his full bladder and current state of arousal. Cold shower and clean clothes were a good idea.

"Hey Choco shit, since ya gonna be here indefinitely wanna go sightseeing?"

Cloud leaned out of the bathroom after having the world's most painful urination and coldest shower. "What?"

"Sight. See. Ing," Zack repeated slowly. "Ya know, take in the sights before you end up locked down in a compound for the year."

Cloud wasn't even sure if he would really pass the physical like Hojo had guaranteed. If they only had people like Zack in their ranks, what chance did his scrawny ass stand? "Uh, yeah I guess."

"Cool, put a shirt on and come eat."

Cloud did as he was told and was greeted with the scent of bacon, eggs, and biscuits with gravy. It was a country breakfast if he ever smelled one. A plate was waiting for him with thick slabs of bacon like he got back home and fluffy scrambled eggs. Zack grabbed his own plate and sat down at the small nook next to Cloud.

"Say grace!" Zack said popping his hand away from the bacon.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Gaia, please let this not be poison and thank you for it even though it probably tastes like tire rubber considering who cooked it!"

"Hey you little shit! I cook just fine thank you!"

"Bet that's the last time you ask me to say grace!" Cloud shouted and ate.

Zack shook his head with a laugh and shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth.

l

A/N: I'm thinking of making the chapters longer now that I've got time and I'm back home. So much is going to be happening that it only makes sense to do so but the question is if you guys would be willing to read all that txt. It would be easier to put a lot more action in if they got longer but it would mean it would take teensy bit longer. I'm going to go back to updating every few days if I keep them this length but if you're okay with longer do let me know. As always read and review! And LOVE ALL OF YOU! Thank you so much for the support on this story. This story has been plotted all the way to season three if it stays strong. After all, you guys gotta wonder how Cloud and Sephiroth are going to be together. I don't believe a story should stop at the get together! Its no fun! Review, let me know! The drama maker is back, yo! XD

P.S: we're going to touch on Reno and Tseng's relationship. its not what ya think though that would be hot XD okay maybe its a little like that. ah screw it, just wait and see!


	19. Season 2 Episode 4 Midgar, Midgar P2

A/N: Okay, this chapter has a light hint of torture in it and you're going to hate me for it but its leading to the buildup. Vincent should be appearing soon if I got my planning straight. Cloud and Sephiroth won't meet in this chapter but they will in the next so YAY! I decided that since this chapter was pretty much done, I'd clean it up, correct it as best I could and then post it for you guys for being so patient with me. I'm actually working on the next chapter as I write this author note. Devotion huh! But I digress, don't hate me, this is actually a very important plot point. In mean time…enjoy… or…something. Have at it.

Walking Out on Destiny Season Two

**Episode Four: Midgar, Midgar, That Title and Town (part two)**

l

Reno peeked over the back of the couch where Tseng slept peacefully. He was completely exhausted and had not even bothered to take off his uniform the night before. He had one arm over his eyes, shielding them from any sun that might try to get through and disturb him. Reno had stayed the night to insure Tseng actually went to sleep instead of doing his normal ritual of checking over the place. He was the only one of their Turk brethren who was still allowed inside of the Legendary Turk Vincent Valentine's house. Tseng had taken the invitation away from Veld save for once a year though Reno didn't really know why. He wasn't even sure what he'd done to gain such trust that the Wutain would even sleep so soundly with him in the area After all, Reno practically lied about everything. Even his age, though Tseng was the only one who knew he was younger than the paper trail said. He'd said he was fourteen, using his height to his advantage. In reality, when he'd bombed the place, he'd just turned eleven and Tseng saw right through it. Still, he remembered that he'd been imprisoned up until a few years ago when Tseng graced the cell block in search of him…in search of an outsider. He remembered it like it was simply last week.

_Tseng stood outside the cell bars, his hair pulled taut in it ponytail and the talik still fresh on his brow. He was pressed and cleaned, wearing the new black uniforms of an official elite Turk rather than the trainers' blues. He gazed into the cell seeing Reno in nothing more than a muscle shirt and the prison issued bottoms, his feet were bare on the concrete floor. The red head's hair was long, gracing his lower back in deep red tangles from ill care. He was doing chin ups on one of the bars o the ceiling, his pale arms working with well built muscle from having nothing better to do. Reno had proven to be a dangerous subject, even though Melitta and had begged Veld to allow him in Turk after Vincent's murder. He'd escaped this prison twelve times throughout his sentence and had ended up down in the maximum security cages. He wasn't allowed contact with other inmates because of his charismatic tendencies and his ability to acquire things from other inmates. He'd blown up a part of the cell block from a homemade bomb he built into one of the P.A. speakers. Tseng found his eyes roving over the smoothness of that back before he could stop it, wondering how many people had Reno killed during his lifetime before and after he'd been incarcerated. _

_The guard banged on the cell. "Hey! Slum Rat. Got a somebody to see ya!"_

_Reno swung from the bar a bit before landing on his feet. He turned slowly and looked Tseng over, a sly smirk gracing his lips. He sauntered up to the bars and leaned against them, his wild chartreuse eyes boring into Tseng's cool gray ones. He laughed. "I remember you, yo."_

"_Do you?"_

"_Yep, the minute I saw you my neck ached," he said chuckling. "You got big though. And damn beautiful." _

_Tseng was prepared for the compliment and it showed in his eyes. He waved the guard away. "Thank you, officer. That will be all."_

"_Are you sure? He's a helluva trouble maker."_

_Tseng cut his eyes at the guard. "That will be all."_

_Recognizing rank, the guard glared at Reno who flicked him off before leaving them alone. Reno turned back to Tseng. "Got a cig, beautiful?"_

_Tseng fought the involuntary tick that was developing in his eye at that word. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a pack, offering it to Reno. Reno slipped on out gratefully and allowed Tseng to light it for him. Tseng did the same, realizing this might be a long conversation. "Do you know why I'm here?"_

"_Fuck if I know," Reno inhaled deeply on the cigarettes. "What are these?"_

"_Northern Wutai blends."_

"_Not too bad. I guess you can afford imported on your dime. So after I offered up premium information, it got completely ignored by your superiors and I ended up in this shithole. Bad start if you're trying to get something outta me, yo."_

"_And if I said, I want you in Turk?"_

"_I'd say I'm 'lergic to bullshit, yo."_

_Tseng smirked and tilted his head._

"_No shit, you're serious."_

"_I'm in desperate need of a partner." Tseng said as he moved closer to the bars. He leaned close and let the sweet smelling smoke filter slowly out of his mouth like a dragon ready to breath fire. He held Reno's eyes with his own. "I seem to keep killing them."_

"_Oh ho, have you now?" Reno chuckled, his voice low. "And how exactly am I supposed to be different, yo?"_

"_Because, unlike them," Tseng began with malice in his eyes. "who simply _want_ to be Turk. I can very well see, you _are_ Turk"_

_Reno's smirk turned conniving like. "What's your name?"_

"_I am Tseng."_

"_Well now, what took you so long Tseng?"_

"_Biding my time," Tseng put out the stub of a cigarette on the bars. "One thing that I ask of you."_

"_Figures. What is it?"_

"_I have someone I need to corner…someone I need to kill…"_

Reno brushed the hair away from Tseng's face, letting it fall like water down his cheek to spill off the side of the couch. Tseng needed a damn day off. He was over worked from the start, and then to top it off, he ended up trekking all over the planet. Reno hated to admit it, but he had been worried since he got scarce few calls from the Wutain. He hung on the side of the couch staying awake and alert while his partner/boss caught up on lost rest. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he quickly picked up, keeping his voice at a soft tone as he walked away from Tseng.

"Reno, yo."

"Reno! If you're around, you have to warn…they know we hacked…coming for….Vincent's house…get out!"

Reno stared at his phone, confused by Melitta's frantic speaking. One thing was certain, they were screwed. He ran to the couch, just as the door was kicked off the hinges. Tseng sat up, immediately awake and alert. He grabbed a handgun from beneath the coffee table as black clad men poured into the house, their faces obscured by ski-masks. He turned and shot one of them in the shoulder as he whipped around, and caught another in the chest. He tried to run to get his materia glove but was clipped by one of the heavy rifle bullets and he stumbled to the ground. Reno was at Tseng's side, flipping his EMR to full extension and turning the setting to kill. Its end sparked and swung it across the head of one who'd shot at Tseng. There were so many which normally did not matter but they poured in and filled up the small space. Tseng didn't have time to grab his glove and he motioned for Reno to move out. They had to get outside where there was room. They fought their way through most of them. Reno placed a mean right hook into the face of the nearest one, the Mako enhancements forcing him to crush their face in. He hit another in the gut with an EMR, taking satisfaction in the jerking.

Tseng flipped over the couch, his foot going into one of their faces and he uppercut another. He pulled Vincent's knife from the concealed pocket of his uniform and slashed a man in his face and slit another's throat. He nearly made it to the patio door only to have a rifle pointed in his face. He was about to out maneuver them when the gunner hesitated and made the mistake of speaking.

"Commander…Tseng?" a light voice asked.

Tseng paused. "…Shuriken-AH!" the butt of the gun hit the back of his head just as his protégé was removing her mask.

"Tseng!" Reno was grabbed before he could make a different

"Don't take this personal, Reno!" the EMR shoved into his back forcing his body to seize and his consciousness waivered. He heard were two female voices he recognized.

"What were you thinking removing your mask during an operation, Cissnei! We have orders!"

"Heidegger never told us that Tseng and Reno were our target, Guns! We could've killed them!"

Reno's eyes looked at Tseng who was unconscious on the ground. His last thought: _Son of a bitch, they're baby Turks!_

l

"Now, review. What are the three primary organizations within ShinRa Inc.?"

Rufus kept eye contact with his mother as he answered. "The first is SOLDIER, our primary militant force consisting of regulars and official SOLDIERs. Official SOLDIERs are marked by classes 1-3, 3rd being the lowest, 1st Class being the highest and are considered commanding officers. At the moment, they fall under the jurisdiction of Heidegger since he is head of our militant factions."

"Good, next."

"The second is Fleet, our primary means of corporate trade, transportation, and military mobility. Consisting of both naval ships as well as a fleet of twelve airships, not including the corvette model _Isolde_. They are the most impressive fleet in the waters and the only fleet in the sky that we know of."

"Yes, yes, and the most important faction."

"The final is the Department of Administrative Research aka the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department, best known as Turk. If we the executives are the brains and heart, Turk are the life blood. They engage in intelligence, reconnaissance, espionage, as well as black ops. However, they do handle underground affairs such as assassinations, strong arming and the 'recruiting" of scientifically eligible SOLDIER candidates."

"Now why are they so important to us, to you Rufus?"

"Because a Turk is loyalty, they will fight for me, they will bleed for me, and they will die for me. They will do whatever it takes, underhanded or not, to keep power in my hands."

Lady ShinRa nodded with a smile. "And what must you never do as President?"

"I must never try to control them, I must never try to disband them, and I must never ever underestimate them."

"Good, always remember, Rufus. If the world comes crashing down upon you and you are alone in your misery, there will always be a Turk by your side."

Rufus smiled at his mother's fondness for the Turk. "Mother, will I be allowed to hand pick Turks to be at my side like you did?"

Lady ShinRa looked thoughtful. "Perhaps, one day. You're a bit too young to be into that sort of thing right now."

"But mother, you were just a kid like me when you use to run the back alleys and slums with your Turks."

"Yes, even in all my luxury I loved to get dirty and run around causing trouble with Veld and Vinc…" She felt her eyes cloud over. She licked her lips and willed the tears away. "I believe that's enough for today. Rufus, come walk with your mother. I have something I want to show you. Something your father doesn't know about and he won't know or I will tan your hide."

Rufus nodded and scooted back from the table to stand. She went near her desk and pulled a large scrapbook seemingly from nowhere. Once it was securely in her lap, she wheeled herself forward with Rufus following behind her quietly. They took the elevator down the stairs, Lady ShinRa complaining about the ridiculousness of the thing, and she led them out into the gardens. She located a nice secluded spot near her gardenias and waved Rufus over.

"Come sit in mama's lap."

"I'm a bit too old for that, mother," Rufus said though he took a hesitant step close as he did. "Besides, I don't wish to hurt you mother."

"Oh posh, you're a tiny little thing," she patted her lap. "And it isn't as if I can feel it. Get up here, boy."

Rufus fought back the smile bubbling up and climbed into his mother's lap. She was right; even though he was fourteen, he was still a bit frailer than he should've been. It worried her sometimes when she would hear his labored breathing when they slept together. Lucrecia said it was asthma but she refused to give him anything to aid him with it. The excuse was that he would grow out of it. He was always a bit weak, Lazard constantly a protective presence when it was possible. Lazard had often carried him back to her, his asthma having acted up. Reginald didn't know of Rufus's frailty and she'd be damned if he ever knew.

"See, you can't hurt mama. I wish you would call me mama. Mother sounds so formal."

"I like calling you mother," Rufus admitted. "It's dignified, just like you."

She smiled and held him close to her, opening her scrapbook. "Look, this was way back when I was thirteen and Reginald was young and strapping young man, like you."

"Wait, father actually looked like this?" Rufus asked staring at a more serious version of himself.

"Oh yes, Reginald was handsome just like you when we first met."

"That's…improbable."

"Heh, but the truth. Look, this is me and the original Turks. We took this in Kalm just before I was to be married at only fourteen." She flipped the page to a picture of her taking aim with an intricately designed pump shotgun. Her face held various freckles that darted across her cheeks and her hair wasn't the shining blond it was then. Her white and rose colored pants suit was dirty and she had smudges all over her. Clinging to her leg was a small fair haired little boy who looked up at her in complete adoration. Behind her, scruffily dressed boys and girls stood behind her posing with assorted weapons being plain silly. "See, mama was a bit of a tomboy and loved to get into trouble while shooting her way out."

"I believe that. After all, you weren't always like this, right."

"Oh no! I stood on my own two feet and gave your father more headaches than joys!"

Rufus laughed and turned the page for her and paused. "What's this?"

"This?" Lady ShinRa's smile was warm but saddened. It was the last group photo they had taken when they first donned the black suits and Lady ShinRa donned all white. "The Clandestine Dark Suits…"

"They're Turk…" Rufus was awed at how they went from the ragged group that ran after their mother…to this. Proud, deadly, and devoted in appearance, they stood around his mother like she was all that mattered. Rufus stared in wonder at his mother's imaged. The soft cunning smile on her face still managed to be more sophisticated than he'd ever seen on anyone, like she knew she held the world in her hands. He touched the pictured affectionately. "You were so beautiful."

"Yes, we all were. We single-handedly turned ShinRa into a name and force to be reckoned with." she whispered, fighting the ache in her chest. "Rufus, if there's anything I want you to take away from me, it's this. No matter what people say or think of you, you are a ShinRa. You have the world in your hand and no one can take it away from you as long as you are who you are. Never doubt yourself, not even for a moment. For when you do, someone will try to swoop in and take what is rightfully yours. The only way someone can take power from you, is if you let them. Understand?"

Rufus looked deep into her mismatched eyes and nodded slowly, absorbing all that she said. "Yes, mother."

"My little prince, I will lay the world at you feet before I leave this life, but you will have to take it. Don't become weak like me."

"How will I know when it's mine for the taking?"

Lady ShinRa brought their foreheads together. "You will know. Trust me, you will know."

"Ah there you are my dear wife."

Being so close, Rufus could see the shadow fall over his mother's eyes and he watched them harden as they gazed into his own. Being able to see his eyes in hers, he realized that his did the same. They both pulled apart knowing that such affection for each other was best kept between them and away from Reginald's sight. They looked at him with identical looks that hid a quiet disdain behind seemingly affectionate faces. Rufus had long ago developed a dislike for his father, namely for his mother's sake. When neither of them thought he was looking, he saw how he treated her. He saw how he left too early and came home late. He saw the way he would talk down to her when she refused his advances. He saw and understood that this man no longer loved his mother…even though his mother still loved him. Rufus saw this sort of love as a hindrance to all that his mother could've and would've become if his father had not been a deciding factor in her fate.

"Reginald, darling," she said sweetly. "Wasn't expecting you home yet."

"I come home and find him not studying. That worries me, Elloria."

Lady Shinra snorted. "You are far too uptight. We were taking a break; it's almost lunch time you realize?"

Reginald checked his watch. "So it is. I believe I will be taking the boy out for a private lunch today."

"Private?" Lady Shinra asked suspiciously, her arm tugging Rufus tighter. Rufus placed a gentle caressing hand on her arm, hoping to ease her fear. Her arm loosened. "We all normally have lunch together. What's so special about today?"

"Why, I plan to take him up to the office with me."

Rufus's eyes became wide with excitement before he had the chance to school his expression. "The office? You mean I can go to the tower with you?"

"Only if Elloria is finished with you for the day?" Reginald said, his eyes dark.

Lady ShinRa almost said no when she saw the pleading look in her son's eyes. She sighed. He was still just a child, still easily led. He would have to learn sometime but she hoped it wasn't today. She shook her head and smiled. "I have nothing more for you today. At least nothing that cannot wait until tomorrow."

Rufus smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you mother."

"Now that that's settled, boy, get off your mother's lap. That's unbecoming of an heir of mine; you're far too big for such nonsense!"

"Go on, my little prince," she whispered. "Remember, don't be weak."

Rufus nodded and slid off her lap. He turned wanting to kiss her cheek out of habit, but she held up her hand warningly. Remembering himself, he nodded to her and went to his father's side. Reginald placed a hand at his back and ushered him along. "Have a good evening my dear. I'll have him home in time for bed. Oh, and where is that ungrateful bastard of mine?"

"_Lazard_ is at school. He's studying for an assessment coming up. I place the boy in university and you don't even bother to remember that he has other things to do besides being at your beck and called."

"Ah yes, well making an investment in Lazard like you and Scarlet have, one would think you were grooming a president to replace me."

"Oh no, darling," she said looking at Rufus. "I'm grooming only one heir to ShinRa and he will exceed all expectation."

Rufus tried hard not to smile. Reginald scoffed. "Ha! Whatever you say, Elloria. By the way, Lucrecia will be by soon to administer your medication."

"I canceled."

"Excuse me."

"The attendee can administer a shot. I don't need Lucrecia deathing up my house."

"How crude of you. I bid you good afternoon, wife."

Lady ShinRa nodded and watched the man she for some idiotic reason still love disappear with the man she would love more than life itself. She began to wheel herself from the garden but stopped when she felt a pain in her chest all the way up to her eye. "No, not now!" she cringed.

l

Confusion was clear on Rufus's face when the guards brought a barely unconscious man into the room. He was dropped into the floor and a soft pained grunt came from his lips. He tried to sit up but his arms wouldn't support him and he managed to look at the president and Rufus. He was Wutain…in Turk uniform. What was going on? Rufus looked up at his father who stood with a self-gratifying smile. He sat behind his desk, taking up most of the space and barely leaving Rufus anywhere to stand. People he recognized as the ShinRa executives came in. Scarlet came in shaking her head in disapproval, but when she looked at Rufus, it was as though her heart had stopped beating. Reeve came in behind her and looked at Rufus with wide eyes. They both only stood there looking between Rufus and the President.

"Reginald, this is completely unnecessary!" Scarlet spat.

"His only a child, he needn't be present for something like this," Reeve pleaded gently.

"Move out the way," Heidegger bellowed as he came into the room. He looked at Rufus and a great obnoxious laugh echoing form his throat. "Well now, isn't this interesting. Learnin' 'im young, eh old friend."

"That's the best way to do it. Wake him up."

Heideggar laughed and waved Veld from out of the hall. Veld knelt beside Tseng, taking a fist full of hair and yanking back. Tseng made a small sound of pain but did not cry out. He looked around the room at their faces, seeing an apologetic expression in Reeve's eyes and a shamed one in Scarlet's. Heidegger watched in utter amusement alongside the president. What he wasn't prepared for was to see the small boy standing on the other side of the president. His eyes were wide with confusion as well as horror. He didn't understand what was happening, and neither did Tseng. Veld leaned close to his ear and whispered so that only he could hear.

"This is for your own good, Tseng."

"You won't survive this, Veld," Tsend whispered through gritted teeth. "Even if I have to wait years, you will know pain when I finally catch you."

"Your promises are empty." With that, Veld slammed his head on the hard floor making him dizzy. A muttered spell was cast over him and Tseng felt himself drained. Veld stood. "He can't defend himself now. He can still move and struggle as you requested, but he can't cast and he can't use any of his finer skills. He's completely disoriented."

"Good, Veld. You've saved your neck once again. That's how a Turk is meant to be." Reginald stood and ushered Rufus forward. "Now then, son. It took a lot of research and pain to bring this hound to you."

"To me?" Rufus asked, unable to take his eyes off of Tseng.

"We even tracked down his real name which I will let you own, if you do the honors. You see, he's a half Wutain, a whore's mistake sold into the human trafficking rings and saved by one of your mother's pet Turks."

Tseng growled dangerously, trying to regain his bearings, but the confusion spell had been a strong one. He couldn't put his head together enough to try and attack the man who was slandering his past. The boy who approached him with the president was still staring down at him, his face unreadable but his eyes showing more conflict than any boy should've been going through.

"We have reason to believe that he's a spy for Wutai, after all he even has that cult mark on his forehead. Now this may or may not be true, but it's our duty to the world to take no chances. This Wutai dog needs to be brought under control and I want you to do it. Reeve!"

Reeve hesitated, his reason warring with his fear.

"Reeve, don't make me ask again."

Reeve closed his eyes and steeled himself before going over to them with a simple case in his hand. "I do not think this is something you should have a boy his age do."

"I don't pay you to think, Reeve. Open it."

Rufus stepped back when the case was opened revealing a simple black collar. It looked light and had very few buttons on it along with a small pad where a finger was to be placed. Reginald picked up the collar carefully and dragged Rufus over to Tseng.

"Here's the fun part, Rufus. You get to rope him in like the pig he is." Reginald handed the collar to Rufus who took it numbly and he lifted Tseng's head so that he was face to face with Rufus.

Steely gray eyes nearly over powered Rufus's blue ones and Rufus couldn't help but thinking at the back of his mind how beautiful this Wutain was. At the same time, he asked why this man was being punished. What had he done to deserve this? Tseng looked at the young heir seeing more of Lady ShinRa within him than his father. He seemed so confused as he looked down at the collar and then back at Tseng. Those smaller hands were trembled and Tseng felt a small amount of compassion well in his chest. The boy didn't know why he was here nor what to do. Reginald saw the softening look in his son's eyes and he backhanded the boy. Rufus fell to the side drawing a concerned noise from Scarlet and Reeve.

"Reginald! That's enough, he's only a child."

"He's my son! Boy you want to succeed me? Then you need to show me that you're the bigger monster."

Rufus drew himself up; fighting the obvious panic attack that was trying hit him. He looked at Tseng whose eyes were filled with pity. _Don't be weak like me._ Rufus touched his swelling cheek only once before reaching for the collar. His hands were shaking and he hoped his father wouldn't notice it as he got to his knees. Tseng's eyes still looked down on him as if he were just a child. He didn't like that look anymore than his mother did. He didn't like to be pitied. Reginald pulled Tseng's head back.

"Get your filthy eyes off my son, you slant-eyed pervert. Why don't you let everyone hear how you really sound?" He took Tseng's ear and removed the small, almost unnoticeable translator piece within his ear. "See, this is how he can keep up so well with us. Veld, your old partner gave him one of these a long time ago so that he could communicate with us and actually understand us. It takes everything we say and shifts it to Wutainese so that he can make sense of it and in exchange it helps him to speak our language better. He's one hell of a faker isn't he?"

"Húndàn!" Tseng shouted. _Bastard!_

"Now boy, if you don't want to end up on the floor again, you'll do what I tell you to do!"

Rufus looked at Tseng as he spat threats and insults in Wutain at his father. He stood to his feet so that he towered over the struggling man and looked down at him. He looked down at the collar and figured out how to open it. It snapped open and he saw tiny transmitters along the inside of it as well as a small piece of materia the size of a watch battery embedded in it. His eyes met Tseng's again and he dug in his mind for the precious few words he knew of Wutain from his mother.

"Duìbùqǐ." _I'm sorry._

Tseng stilled. It was badly pronounced and barely over a whisper but he'd heard it. He studied Rufus for a moment before resigning himself to his fate. Within the limits of Reginald's hold, he tilted his head back and bore his neck knowing that this was how it was going to end no matter what he did. Rufus's trembling hands came forward and he slowly snapped it around his neck. Small clicks and pistons fired off as it tightened enough to not be taken off. Reginald threw Tseng to the floor once it was in place and dispelled the confusion cast from the Turk. Tseng was immediately alert and he made to attack the president only to have the collar tighten and a charge seized up his body. It was far more painful than any materia shot he'd taken and it left him writhing on the ground. Rufus stepped back seeing how the body undulated and twisted. Reginald came forward flexing his wrist, each flex causing Tseng's body to contort in a different way. Tseng clawed the ground, his back arching trying to ease the pain as his limbs were lit a flame by agony. Scarlet had to turn away, not because she'd never seen torture, but because she knew that this was her fault and that Elloria would be disappointed in her. Reeve closed his eyes and looked down, the sounds pervading his ears and mind. If it weren't for the threats against his mother, the only family he had left, Reeve would've quit and left this new corrupt ShinRa to its devices. Only for a brief moment did he wonder if his mother's life were worth the suffering of the young man and the boy who had to watch. In between Veld's indifference, Heidegger's laughter, and the horrible pain, Tseng couldn't breathe or think or anything. When Reginald turned up the setting to maximum in order to test it, Tseng's will broke.

"AAH!" he screamed loud in the confines of the office as his nerve endings felt as though they were being twisted. Tears leaked from his eyes and saliva dripped from his mouth. He almost swallowed his tongue as the torture didn't stop. What was only five minutes felt like hours and when it finally ceased, Tseng was no longer present in his mind. His eyes were dull and he stared at nothing. His breath came in exhausted pants and he whimpered.

"There, see," Reginald said, his voice gloating. "The only good Wutain is one under foot."

Rufus trembled, his heart beating too fast and his breathing irregular. Scarlet was at his side and she managed to catch him as he went to his knees in a panic attack. She cried for Reginald to get help for the boy.

"Hah! He'll live. Weak brat!"

Tseng laid there, his eyes taking in the scene from somewhere far away. He couldn't acknowledge anything around him as the pain still hummed in his body. A name was on his lips through no real thought other than he wished they were here with him, to save him where the other could not.

"Seph…iroth…"

l

Sephiroth sat straight up, breaking out of sleep as if someone had slapped him. His breathing was erratic and he closed his eyes again to sooth the dizziness from sitting up to fast. It was well into four in the afternoon. Genesis had left a message on his pillow to let him know he'd been gone and Angeal was on duty at the moment. He sat on the side of the bed and put his head in his hands trying to figure out what this feeling of dread was that had broke him out of a peaceful post sex sleep. His answer was given when the phone was ringing.

"_Hide and seek. Trains and sewing machines…all the blood and tears…we were here first..."_

"Tseng," he muttered before picking it up and answering it. "Hello?"

"Sephiroth, is that you, yo?" a voice he didn't recognize barreled through the receiver.

"Who is this? What are you doing with Tseng's phone?" Sephiroth demanded his voice cold.

"Look, you don't know me but I'm Turk. My name's Reno and I'm Tseng's partner. Your number was the first one I saw so I called it. Listen real careful, dig?"

"Tell me what's happened to Tseng."

"Tseng is here at home, they dumped him here after they were done. Just get to Tseng's house and do it fast alright! I'll spill the beans when ya get in, just get here!"

"Understood." Sephiroth did not need to be told twice. Once Reno hung up the phone, he was on his feet and slipping on jeans and a shirt. He tied his hair into a ponytail and was out the door texting. He contacted Angeal and Genesis, letting them know that something had happened.

When he'd arrived at Vincent's home, he was enraged by what he saw. The living room and kitchen was torn asunder. Precious things lay broken and shattered upon the carpeted floor and dirt stained the carpet. The once serene and melancholy aura that Tseng had conditioned this place in was distorted, defiled, and destroyed. He looked at the broken coffee table where Tseng used to keep his tea set and then to the couch where a red head sat with Tseng cradled in his arms. Tseng laid there, his pupils dilated to the point that his dark gray eyes appeared black. His hair was a mess around him and he was wrapped in a blanket. Around his neck was a strange black collar that blinked every now then with a red light. He stare at nothing as the redhead pet his hair tenderly, trying to calm him out of it. He noticed that the redhead had a similar collar attached to his throat. Reno looked up at the great general as he strode into the room, his presence seeming to make the air crackle. Reno could practically feel the rage burning his skin. When he spoke, the quiet anger made Reno's head ache like razors were being drawn over his brain.

"Who did this?

"Chill man, your voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard. He's in some kind of shock, yo! I can't get him to come out of it, it's like he's not there. I called you cause I thought you could help since you were number one on his speed dial."

Sephiroth sat on the other end of the couch and reached for Tseng, but was stopped by Reno's protective hold on his brother. Sephiroth gave him a pointed look. Reno sighed.

"Look, just be careful with him. He's in a lot of pain. "

Sephiroth nodded and pulled Tseng into his embrace and hugged him close. Tseng was limp against him, his skin cold and clammy against his warm body.

"Tseng?" he whispered. "Tseng, can you hear me. It's your brother. I want you to listen close to my voice."His tone of voice was one he used on shell shocked Infantry Men when they killed for the first time. "You're safe inside Vincent's house. It's warm here and there is no one to touch you, no one to hurt you."

Reno sat back on his heels and watched, listening to the way Sephiroth's voice shifted from painfully cold to almost breathtakingly warm. The words washed over him like tender caresses from a caring parental hand and Reno found himself relaxing. He watched Tseng as his eyes fluttered.

"You're in my arms and no one is going to take you from me. There's no more pain and nothing to be afraid of. Now, I want you to wake up and I want you to repeat your name to me right now. What is your name?"

"Tseng…"

"Good. Where are you?"

Tseng's tongue darted out to lick his lips his voice heavily accented like it had been when he was a child. "I'm home…"

"Yes, and who is holding you?"

Tseng blinked very slowly, clarity coming to his eyes and he looked up at Sephiroth with tired eyes. "Dàgē."_Big brother. _Tseng swallowed trying to find his voice. "Sephiroth, what are you doing here?"

"Catching you," he said simply, brushing the hair back from Tseng's face. He looked at Reno. "Get some water and while you're in there find something light for him to eat. He doesn't need anything heavy."

Reno nodded, glad to have something to do. He was beginning to feel out of place with how Tseng and Sephiroth looked at each other. Brother eh? Tseng never told him that Sephiroth and him were actually related. He just thought they were friends.

"Your language transmitter is gone. Tell me what happened Tseng…if you can."

Tseng closed his eyes and leaned into the scent of Sephiroth's skin, using it to ground himself. He forced his mind to think in Midgardian so that he could explain. "It was the president. These…these are our new chains."

"Veld allowed this?"

"Veld is weak without Vincent standing behind him. He's become a different sort of monster, Sephiroth. One I will take great pleasure to putting out of its memory," Tseng shivered as he tried to sit up straighter, but Sephiroth kept him trapped in his strong arms. "I'm fine."

"The hell you are. You were actually shock, which is something I thought I would never see in you."

Tseng's fingers brushed over the collar. "If you only knew what this thing could do…you wouldn't question it."

"How do I get it off?"

"You can't, yo."

"Reno," Tseng said, a small amount of relief in his voice.

"Yeah, I came back soon as I came to. Found you on the floor, man. Had me kinda scared there, boss man. Anyway, those things can't come off without proper clearance. Its one of those technological breakthroughs. They're going to start using them on POWs on the Wutai front, but I guess they wanted to be sure they worked. I don't think I got it as bad as Tseng did, yo."

Sephiroth looked at the redhead then at Tseng. "You never told me you had friend's Tseng."

"I haven't talked to you for more than ten minutes in a while, Sephiroth."

"Touche," Sephiroth looked at Reno. "We weren't properly introduced. I'm Sephiroth, Tseng's adoptive brother."

"Reno, Tseng's only willing partner!" He said with a grin. "And apparent nurse maid."

"I'm conscious enough to put you out."

"Say no more. I don't like pickin' at you while you're not up enough to kick my ass no more than I enjoy kickin a baby chocobo! Here." He handed Tseng some rice crackers. "You all this homemade stuff is weird. How do you feel, Tseng?"

"Like a train wreck."

"At least you're alive little brother."Tseng blinked when he felt Sephiroth's arms tighten around him and he hid a small smile in the covers of the blanket.

l

Lady ShinRa put her book down when she heard the front doors open. She wheeled herself to the top of the stares with a smile on her face, happy to hear Rufus's voice. It faltered when she saw her son's tired expression as he followed Reginald inside. The bruise on his face made her heart freeze.

"You haven't made me proud yet, but you'll get there. Now go on and get cleaned up, and remember what I said, boy!"

"Yes, father," was the submissive whisper. Rufus painfully made his way up stairs, every piece of him aching from the mental and emotional exhaustion. He paused when he met his mother's concerned eyes. He forced a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. "I'm a bit tired. Father's a bit of a slave driver. Can we…can I tell you about my day in the morning?"

Lady ShinRa nodded, noticing how he didn't quite look her in the face. She waved him over and gave him a tight hug. "Good night, my little prince."

Rufus felt the tears well up, but he fought himself. He refused to cry or show anything that would hurt his mother, or cause confrontation between her and his father. The man was deranged and if he ever turned that derangement on his mother, he didn't know what he would do. He pulled away.

"Goodnight, mother," he said softly. "I love you."

She watched him go, knowing something was horribly wrong. Reginald came up the stairs and stopped in front of her. He looked down at her with a self-serving smirk on his face. "How was your evening, darling? Get much done?"

"More than you normally do. How was Rufus's visit?"

"Eventful," he said rubbing his chin. "I approve."

He walked passed her and she turned her chair to follow him. "I'm thinking of starting physical therapy once more."

"What for darling?" He asked as they went to their room. "What could you possibly need to invest in that hopeless venture for?"

"Our son is ample motivation. Teaching him from a wheelchair is not enough for me. I've missed out on running and playing with him as Melitta and Lazard do. I want to show him what a mother is supposed to be before he becomes man."

"And what makes you think you'll get life into those dead limbs of yours."

"Oh, you didn't get word. Kanaye has been found. Since he is still on ShinRa payroll, he's decided to return and become my primary physician once again. I no longer need that viper of a woman to give me that horrid medication."

Reginald gritted his teeth before sighing. He turned and put his thick hands on her armrests and leaned down to kiss her on her forehead. "My dear, you're like a wounded Queen Couerl…best left for dead."

"Hah," she laughed. "We shall see when I have my claws into you again, dear husband. You lay hands on him again, Reginald, and I will blow your fucking balls off in your sleep. I didn't bear him for _you_! You would do well to remember that."

Rufus stayed in the shower for a long time. He trembled and shivered as images of Tseng's torture came into his mind. The expression of mindless pain on that beautiful porcelain face made his blood run cold and he turned up the hot water. He'd just stood there. He'd just stood there and let it happen. For all that his mother taught him about fairness, authority, and power, he didn't even try to exercise any of it. Then after Tseng, he had to watch the torture of several more. They were not so severe but still so painful to watch. Worst of all, these people were Turk. Turk was practically his mother's children and he let that happened. He turned off the shower once the hot water was gone. He stepped out and dried off, avoiding the mirror. He didn't want to see the coward there, didn't want to see the blue purple bruise that had formed. Getting dressed, he quietly snuck out of his room and padded down the hall like the lost cub he was. He knocked on a door not too far from his own and once hearing confirmation, he went inside.

"Lazard?"

Lazard sat up tiredly from the bed, the covers pooling around his waist. He squinted since he had his glasses off and he scratched his head. "Rufus? What on earth are you doing up so late?"

Rufus didn't say anything. He simply went over to the bed and climbed into it from the foot. Lazard realized it was one of those nights and lifted the cover. Like a lost kitten Rufus crawled under them and lay on the unmarred side of his face. Lazard gave him a gentle pat on the head and lay next to him, bare skin to bare skin. He cuddled Rufus around the waist like he used to do his bear of the same name. Rufus took comfort in the warmth and closed his eyes tiredly.

"Wish to speak of it?" Lazard asked in a sleepy whispered.

"No…no this is something I will handle myself, brother."

"As you wish, but I'm right here."

A calm smile came to Rufus's lips and he pushed back against his brother's chest. "Goodnight, Lazard."

"Sleep well, Rufus."

l

A/N: I know everyone is like dying to have Vincent back in the game and see more of Sephiroth and Cloud, but you must be patient. This is a process. Love only happens through a series of fortunate (or sometimes unfortunate) events. Sit back and let it happen and enjoy the buildup. XD after all, I mentioned that Sephiroth had a string of lovers…not just two. We still got shit to do! So enjoy. But if it makes you feel better, Cloud and Sephiroth will meet next chapter as well as the introduction of a few more cannon characters. This will be the last short chapter. The rest will probably top off at 8,000+ words. It may seem like a lot, but you will soon realize it's really not a lot. Since most people appreciate the idea of longer chapters since it gives them more time with their favorite characters. Reno will also get more screen time in the upcoming chapters because Reno…is fucking Reno. NO FFVII Fic is complete without him!


	20. Season 2 Episode 5: Midgar, Midgar P3

A/N: okay first semi long chapter. The next which is going to have a lot of content, action, and just bit of Lady ShinRa kicking ass from a wheelchair as well as the introduction of some new characters. I got one major OC in here because I wanted Cloud to have someone his own age in training with him. After all, no one survives military experience without a battle buddy. I hope this is a good informative chapter and also, holy shit and shingles 14 reviews for the last chapter! GO GUYS! Woo, the increased in the number of reviews for each chapter is telling me I'm doing something right! So if you guys keep it up I will keep it up to. As for my other fics. I've been so involved with this one I keep forgetting about them when my serious bone comes back I'll continue on them, I promise. After all I have them written but my mind doesn't want to focus on typing them up like I have been on this one. XD anyway enjoy enjoy!

l

l

Walking Out on Destiny Season Two

**Episode Five: Midgar, Midgar, That Title and Town (part three)**

l

l**  
><strong>

"Oh god!"

"Serves, you right, be still."

"No, no not there, oh that feels so…"

"This your first time doing this right?"

"Hold him still, he might kick me again."

"You better hope I don't kick you a-AH!"

Cloud burst out laughing as Zack held him down and tickled his torso while Genesis had is feet, tickling the bottoms. He kicked and fought but the two SOLDIERs had him trapped. After sightseeing around Zack's favorite haunts, which surprisingly consisted of arcades and malls rather than bars and clubs as he expected, they had come back to find Genesis waiting for them around six in the evening. He claimed he'd gotten held up but Zack rolled his eyes muttering that Genesis was "on the wrong end of a dick all day" and received a healthy smack in the head. Genesis had given him his scheduled physical and Zack a reward if he passed his physical. Genesis hung around afterwards practically coddling Cloud and flinging insults back and forth with Zack. Cloud had opened his big mouth and somehow ended up in a wrestling match with the two of them, which he lost of course.

"NO! NO! NO! AH! I GOTTA PEE!"

"You're just trying to get out of it!"

"No seriously, I will pee on you both if you guys don't let me GO!"

Zack and Genesis looked at each other and pulled away quickly. Cloud flipped up and stumbled/ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Zack blinked.

"Huh, he wasn't lyin'."

"Appears not," Genesis laughed picking up his phone. He had heard it vibrate a little while before but hadn't answered it. He figured a text message could wait. Now that he was not in a fit of giggles, he checked his inbox and found a message from Sephiroth. Zack leaned over, seeing Genesis's eyes switch from their healthy amused sky blue to a dark, almost furious violet purple. "Son of a bitch! Zack, watch over Cloud. I have to go."

"What? What's going on?"

"Its Tseng, the president did something to him and the Turk. He's hurt."

"What? No way I'm coming too."

"This is a family affair, Zackary."

"Yeah, and Tseng is my fucking friend," Zack growled. "If anything happened to him, I deserve to know."

"What happened to Mr. Tseng?"

Both SOLDIERs froze and looked at Cloud who stood in the doorway with worried blue eyes. Genesis glared at Zack.

"See what you did mutt!"

"Hey, hey, hey! What the hell's going on with Tseng? If something happened, I wanna know!"

Zack smirked at Genesis who slapped his face with his hand. "Dammit. Fine! We'll all go, but don't crowd him! Either of you! And tonight's really important so don't say anything messed up."

l

Lady ShinRa wheeled into Vincent's house with Veld and Melitta behind her. She took in the carnage and defilement of Vincent's home. Reno was sweeping up broken glass while Sephiroth was breaking the coffee table completely so that it could be easily thrown away. Tseng sat on his heels in front of Vincent's small shrine that usually sat in the dim corner of the living room. It had been moved in order for Reno to clear up the debris of what seemed like a horrid struggle. Tseng's damp hair had been pushed over one shoulder and he was wrapped in a heated blanket. He bowed low to the shrine and Lady ShinRa heard soft murmurs in Wutainese. Her eyes lingered on the collar around his neck. It was very much the same as the one around Melitta's and it caused her to look at Veld's empty neck in confusion.

"What on earth happened here?" she exclaimed.

Reno paused in his cleaning and straightened himself up as best he could for the VP. "Lady ShinRa? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Reno!"

Sephiroth stood up and brushed his hands of the wood dust before going over to her. His sharp, feline eyes cut to Veld who did not meet them and he looked at Melitta who appeared to be barely on her feet. "It's nothing. Some burglars broke in and trashed the place. Tseng and Reno were here so they couldn't take anything with them other than a bullet and a beat down which is only a _fraction_ of what I would've done to them had I been here."

Reno put the broom aside and went to close the door behind them. He came up behind Melitta's haunted figure and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come on, yo," he whispered soothingly in her ear. "Come have a seat."

She nodded and allowed Reno to lead her to the couch. He sat her down and handed her a glass of Costa Rum to take the edge of the day's events off.

"Thanks, feel like a fuckin ship wreck."

"What's with ya'll and wrecks?" Reno muttered, pouring himself to a shot of bourbon. Thank god for Tseng and his liquor cabin

Lady ShinRa looked around skeptically, her eyes roving over Tseng's back. "Burgulars breaking into a known Turk's home."

Sephiroth didn't falter from the lie. "You know how people from the slums are."

"Yeah, when they're desperate they're desperate, yo."

"I…suppose. Tseng? Are you alright?"

Tseng looked over his shoulder, his eyes barely hiding the grief he felt. "I allowed Vincent's home to be desecrated and defiled. Some of these memories cannot be replaced."

"Oh Tseng, come here," Lady ShinRa urged gently as she wheeled closer. Tseng's head found her lap and she petted it gently. She rubbed her fingers over his scalp as a mother was wont to do and whispered reassurance to his troubled mind. "These are all material things. They break, they shatter, and they can be replaced. Vincent would not want you to cry over spilled milk. Clear your conscience and be happy that this was the only damage done."

Tseng clung to her legs, his face buried in her lap as he fought to control his anger, his need to kill the ones who'd instigated this. He fought so hard not to tell her the truth of what happened and that the one who was partially responsible was fixing himself a drink in the kitchen. However, Lady ShinRa had not gotten to be who she was by being a fool. She knew something was horribly wrong and she felt the tension within the house all directed at Veld. She ran her fingers over the collar but Tseng grabbed her hand.

"Please don't," he whispered so that only she could hear. "If you were to ask me to explain this…" he shook his head thinking of Rufus. "Just please, do not ask it of me."

Lady ShinRa schooled her face and released Tseng. "I understand. But perhaps soon?"

"Yes, soon, but not now. Vincent's memorial doesn't deserve such melancholy," Tseng said rising.

"Will you be fine, Lady ShinRa?"

"Yes, yes, I just hate that you can't stay Veld."

"Duty calls."

"Don't let the door hit ya," Reno grumbled while Tseng murmured under his breath in Wutain

"OW! STOP IT, ZACK!"

"What's with this door, they never lock this door."

"You guys you're squishing me!"

"Puppy! Knock it off!"

"Goddamit Zack you're going to break it!"

"Why can't we all just go through the door one at a time!"

"Tseng darling are you in there?"

All eyes were on the door when it began to pull off the hinges.

"AH! No, guys get off! Its breaking."

"What's breaking?"

"AH!" After having just been put back on the hinges by Sephiroth, the door broke in and a redhead, a brunette and a blonde toppled into the house. The blond rolled out of the pile like a hedge hog and landed painfully on his back in front of Sephiroth's feet. Sephiroth looked down at him with furrowed brows, memory ringing bells in his head. The boy lay upside down and cringed at the pain in his back. He opened one eye to check his surrounding and ended up snapping them both opened when he realized who was staring down at him. They stayed that way for a while, Sephiroth taking in the sky blue eyes that stared up at him nervously. Sephiroth tilted his head as if examining a small animal and he knelt down to look at the boy. Cloud froze, unsure of what to do. Did the man remember him? Did he remember saving him? Remember giving him the materia? Just as he thought it, the small orb slid on its chain from beneath his shirt to rest on the floor. Sephiroth's eyes followed it as it clinked on the ground and he reached out to pick it up between his fingers. Cloud watched those thin fingers carefully hold the tiny green orb.

"My old Materia…" he whispered, his voice deep and tickling Cloud's ears and shivering his spine. He turned those beautiful jade jewels on the blond. "You're Cloud, aren't you?"

Cloud nodded slowly. "Yeah…I'm Cloud."

"GET OFF, ZACK!" Genesis kicked the heavy SOLDIER off him and into Angeal who stood in the door shaking his head.

"Hey Angeal, when did you get there?" Zack asked playfully.

"I've been here the whole time idiot!" Angeal groaned shoving Zack back into the house.

"One of you is paying for the door!" Tseng said glaring.

"I'm leaving," Veld said shaking his head. He leaned over and kissed Lady ShinRa's cheek.

"Be safe Veld."

"TSENG!" Genesis latched himself onto the Turk. "You're okay! I heard what happened and…and…" Tseng gave him a pointed look, his eyes darting to Lady ShinRa and then back to him. Genesis nodded and embraced him more gently. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Tseng was actually surprised at the relief in Genesis's voice. "You were worried."

"Damn right I was," Genesis pulled back. "You're family."

Angeal dragged a laughing Zack to sit quietly on the couch. "Stay!"

Zack wiggled and bounced. He waved at Tseng. "Yo! Heard you got in trouble!"

"Yeah, what did happen?" Angeal asked curiously.

As Tseng recounted the story strung together by Reno and Sephiroth, Sephiroth and Cloud had yet to rejoin the conversation. Sephiroth offered him a hand and the blond hesitantly took it. Sephiroth rose, effortlessly pulling Cloud to his feet. He lifted him a little too high and his feet dangled a bit before he was sat on them carefully. Cloud blinked, unable to keep from staring. Sephiroth brushed his hair over his shoulder and looked at Cloud's gawking face.

"What?" he asked softly.

"I…I…I…nothing!" Cloud sputtered. "Thanks for helping me up. That's twice now."

"I supposed I should start charging interest then," Sephiroth said with a small smirk.

"Yeah...wait…" Cloud gawked once again at his retreating form. Had the silver devil just made a joke? It suddenly occurred he was in the same breathing space as his three heroes, all of them lazing about and laughing like normal people, along with the prime lady of ShinRa Inc. How the hell could he even be that lucky?

Tseng looked over his shoulder from the couch and waved him over. "Come, you're welcome here Cloud."

Cloud couldn't stop the smile on his face as he went over and took a seat on the floor next to Zack. Zack wrapped his arm around him and gave him a noogie. He laughed and swatted at him.

They had all moved to the patio to drink and once the subject of Vincent came up, Tseng was able to let go of his thirst for vengeance to reminisce. He could imagined their faces if, no when, Vincent returned. He noticed as inebriation began to run rampant and the giggles were shared all around that Zack and Cloud were like two of the same kind…clowns in a car. Zack was standing on his head and Cloud poured a good bottle of Corel Whiskey seeing if he could swallow all of it without choking.

"Come on! Daddy Vincent could swallow half a bottle without gulping! You got standards to live up to, puppy!" Genesis cheered

"He'll be unconscious if he keeps it up!" Lady ShinRa laughed.

Reno took a swig of scotch before poking his toe right into Zack's ass making the man choke and fall on his back from his headstand. They all laughed as he coughed and strangled Reno at the same time. They didn't hear the knock on the broken doorway that had been covered by a tacked up blanket.

"So who's Vincent?" Cloud asked innocently.

There was a pause from everyone and strange expressions on those who knew the name. Cloud felt his heart sink, realizing he'd asked something far too personal at this gathering. He was about to murmur an apology when Sephiroth caught his gaze, his jade eyes softening with a strange sort of sadness.

"Vincent Valentine was Tseng and I's guardian. He was…our father, or mother, everything to us," Sephiroth said proudly. "He passed away years ago, but we still get around the same time each year to remember him. Though with all our schedules, we gathered early this year. He was leader of the Turks at one point you know."

"Fuckin' Legend!" Reno said. "He almost blew my head off when I bombed the Turk training building."

"Oh remember that time he had Tseng shooting at us!" Genesis piped in.

"Tide Riding, easily the worst memory," Angeal groaned.

Cloud felt the tension in the room ease as similar stories began to spew from everyone's mouth and he began to laugh. However the sinking feeling was still there. Vincent Valentine? That name. It was what Hojo had called-

"Well, no wonder you all can't be bothered with answering the door! You're all thoroughly shit-faced. And what in Gaia's name happened to the door?"

Cloud suddenly smiled, instantly recognizing that surly voice. Everyone's head whipped around in surprise and all eyes were on a weary Hojo. His hair was pulled back nice and neat in its usual ponytail and he was wearing clothing Cloud had never seen him wear. A nice white button up shirt with a short vest covered his torso, a watch chain hanging out of his pocket. He gripped a cane that he leaned heavily on as he stepped in, holding his briefcase. Despite that limp, Cloud realized that Hojo looked quite business like when he wasn't locked in a damp basement.

"Professor!" To everyone's surprise, Cloud was first to his feet to take the man's brief case and offer him his shoulder. "Put your weight on me. What happened?"

"Oh that little guest of mine wouldn't get in the box. It's just a torn muscle, heals in a couple of days."

Lady ShinRa wheeled up to him before they could leave the doorway. "Kanaye…"

Hojo took his arm off of Cloud and limped over to her. Cloud watched as Hojo gracefully bowed from the waist and took her hand to kiss it. "My friend called for me and so I came. Lady ShinRa, you've always been a vision for me."

"Flatterer. When did you get here?" she asked excitedly, showing hints of the girl she'd always been.

"Not twenty-minutes ago, a very dark and agonizing ride on the Highwind with one disgruntled pilot. Thank you for that Tseng."

Tseng shrugged and turned back to his drink. Genesis decided to point out the elephant in the room.

"Cloud, darling, how the hell do you know Hojo!"

"Good question," Angeal said.

"I'd like to know as well," Tseng said.

Cloud scratched the back of his head. "He was my boss before you picked me up, G."

Genesis gasped. "NO! _He's_ your sugar daddy! Shame on you Hojo!"

Hojo's brow arched. "Excuse me?"

"Sugar daddy?" Zack asked with wide eyes.

"I told you I'm not a whore, Genesis!"

"And why on earth would I solicit a young boy like Cloud?" Hojo asked indignantly.

"Cuz you're old! It's okay Cloud, you don't have to bend over for old dirty Hojo anymore!"

"What the fuck, Cloud. You could've told me you were a ho!" Zack said in shock.

"I'm not a whore, I'm a fucking virgin!" Cloud exclaimed. The room was silent, and Cloud felt the blush rise to his cheek. That was simply uncomfortable for all parties involved.

"Uh, Cloud," Zack said snickering.

"Yeah, yeah, I realized it the moment I said it." He bowed his head in defeat.

"Well now that the boy's virtue is no longer in question, what have I missed?"

l

It wound down after a while, Lady ShinRa taking off early when Veld came to pick her up. Hojo bid a farewell to Cloud and gave him his personal number in case he needed anything before leaving to return to his old house. Melitta took a cab home, deciding to get some good R&R in her own king bed. It was late now. Tseng lay on the couch comfortably drunk with his head resting on Reno's lap. Reno's head was tilted all the way back, practically unconscious with one hand wrapped around an empty bourbon bottle while the other held Tseng's shoulder comfortingly. Genesis was curled between Angeal and Sephiroth, drunk off his ass. Zack and Cloud however were lying on the patio staring up at the stars, both marveling at out different the sky was here. With the city asleep and the only light coming from the mako reactor, they were able to see a partially clear view of the night sky through the green glow. They lay shoulder to shoulder, Cloud no longer self-conscious of how much bigger Zack's biceps were. They shared the last bottle of flavored vodka, it being both their ending drink of choice. Being the backwoods guys they were, they could handle their alcohol much better than any of the others and were not ready to slip off into an alcohol induced dream. So here they lay, getting to know each other in a calmer way.

"So after that, my dad disappeared in the materia caves and never came back. A lot of people say the spirit of the mountain took him. The day before he disappeared, him and my mom talked about what they would do once him and the other miners hit that materia spring. He wanted to take mom away and start a new life where he wouldn't spend whole weeks down in the mine. And well, let's just say i came into existence that night. The next day he died."

"Damn…so it was like he left her with his own little spring huh," Zack said taking a drink.

"Yeah, I guess," Cloud said with a smile. "The town though, they don't believe in coincidences like that. They believed she cheated on my dad when the doctor spilled the beans two weeks later about her being pregnant. They called her all kinds of things for supposedly pissing on my dad's memory. Then again, mom didn't give a rat's ass. She had a house that was willed to her through my dad, a good day job, a working vegetable garden, and she had me."

Zack smiled at the gentle look on Cloud's face. "You were there to keep her going, her little trooper eh."

"Yeah, then Hojo came to town when I was still stumbling around on stubby legs. He came and bought some fresh things out of my mom garden not trusting the store or, like, wanting people to get use to his face. As I got older, mom would send me there with a basket of goods. Kept that up until Hojo finally hired me as an assistant and errand boy. Then mom got sick…"

"Sick?"

"It's some kind rare lung disease that's caused by inhaling mako fumes. It deteriorates the lungs and the only way to help them is a constant dose of straight mako no chaser. Hell, we couldn't afford that. So Hojo started paying me a little more to get the crappy pills and also provided me with Mako shots in case she shut down. He promised to work on a cure for me."

"Wow, you'd never know he was that kinda guy when ya meet him."

"Professor HOjo has a lot of baggage on his conscience and it makes me crazy and ornery, but he's a good person…somewhere….I think." Cloud laughed. "Well he's good to me."

"Apparently," Zack rolled onto his side. "So, you're a backwoods, country bumpkin bastard who decided to join SOLDIER. You're scrawny as all get out and you have the face of a woman sans tits and ass."

"I have a nice ass, thank you very much."

"Flat as a day old soda!"

"Not everyone can have amazing bread buns like you!"

"So you admit you were watching my ass this morning!"

Cloud blushed and closed his eyes so he could hit himself repeatedly in the forehead. Zack laughed heartily at his expense as the blonde rolled over in embarrassment.

"Hah! I knew it! No one can resist the buns of steel!"

"And what about you!" Cloud grumbled. "You were obviously eyeing my so-called non-existent ass, pansy!"

"Yeah but I'm not the one who had a party in his pants afterwards!" Zack teased.

"Oh my god, you saw that!" Cloud's shut tight and he covered his face in both hands.

"Yep but I ignored it for your sake!" Zack admitted, cracking up.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Cloud sat up. "I'm so sorry, I should just leave right now!"

Zack frowned. "Wait, calm down drunky, we're at Vincent's house right now, not mine."

"I don't care, I should just go walk this embarrassing flat ass off a bridge or something!" he exclaimed trying to get up.

Zack latched on to Cloud and pulled him back down on the pavement. "Chill, if it was a big deal, I woulda said so. But I didn't."

Cloud looked at him with unfocused eyes and lay back down. "I'm confused. So you don't mind some kid you only known for a day to get a stiff one from watching you stretch?"

Zack guffawed. "When you say it like that, it sounds awful. I call it a compliment. Ya know, a sort of your psyche's appreciation of my finer attributes."

Cloud gave a blank stare. "So you get off on getting attention like that?"

"Pretty much, but I'm not that needy."

"So…..are you…?"

"Trisexual."

Cloud's brows furrowed. "What the fuck is a Tri-sexual?"

"Means I'll try anything once sexual!"

"Slut," Cloud scoffed with a sly smile.

"The term is manwhore!" Zack shouted proudly.

"Shh! You'll wake someone!"

"What about you?"

"Me? Um…well…" Cloud shook his head. "Last I checked I'm pretty straight…but I don't mind looking at guys…ah hell, I don't know. I've never actually thought about it."

"Your kiddin'? With a baby face like yours I figured the girls would be all over ya!"

"Please, the only girl that actually talked to me would kick my ass from AM to PM!"

"Jeez, you suck," Zack grumbled. "But if you were to say you were anything, what do you think it would be?"

"Um…bi maybe?" Cloud guessed. "Yeah, I think I could swing both ways."

"Ha, then swing with me some time, it'll be fun!"

"Yeah, right. If I go for the manwhore of the group then how does that make me look?"

"That makes you the man whore's bitch!"

"Yeah, that's not happening," Cloud said with a drunken smile. "I'm no one's bitch."

Zack's laughter died down to inebriated chuckling. "Hey? Wanna go home?"

"Home?" Cloud looked alarmed.

"Yeah, home? It can't be too comfortable spending your second night in Midgar on the floor."

"Yeah I guess not but," Cloud sat up. "Sorry, its just a Nibelhiem thing. Like, if you welcome someone to call your home theirs…it's…nah its stupid."

"No, no, tell me. I like your backwater fables."

"Its not a fable, its just a culture thing. We're so closely knit that if you invite someone to call your home their, you're considered some kinda intimately involved with them," he rushed the last bit. "Its stupid really."

"I don't think its stupid at all. My home is your home now, since you're so far from Nibelhiem. After all, we're friends right?"

Cloud looked up at Zack's glowing violet eyes, the mako in them making them shine like sapphires in the darkness. "Uh…yeah." He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we're friends."

Cloud and Zack didn't notice a pair of glowing jade eyes watching them as they slipped out. Genesis sighed gently in his sleep, catching Sephiroth's attention from the boys. He ran his fingers through Genesis's apple and cinnamon hair tenderly and kissed his forehead. When the redhead stilled, he got up and went to the window to watch Cloud and Zack sway drunkenly down the street. He couldn't get it out of his head. The images that the woman he called mother showed him, as well as the ones his own strange imagination provided were swimming around his head in such a way that it made him feel dizzy. He caught those blue eyes looking back at the house but not really focusing. Sephiroth imagined those gentle sky blue eyes lit up through the influence of Mako and gazing up at him through hooded lids in the darkness. Those tender hands reaching out just to touch him. Sephiroth shook his head. No, he was being greedy. He had not one, but two lovers who would go into battle and die for him or with him. So why did he have his eyes set on not just another man, but a teenager.

"Cloud…" he whispered trying to get a feel for the name.

"Sephiroth?"

He looked back to see Angel's sleepy baby blues glowing in the darkness. "Go to sleep, I'll come back in a moment."

Angeal nodded groggily and lay back down. Sephiroth looked back at the window only to see that Zack and Cloud were out of sight. He scoffed. What was he thinking?

l

It took a couple of days before things returned to some form of normalcy. Genesis had done what he'd promised and set up the physical for Cloud. It was to be handled by Lucrezia even though the blonde had requested that Hojo do it. Hojo however wasn't officially in the system just yet and therefore didn't have the authority to check out SOLDIER candidates. She was said to be a very busy woman and so saw the multitude of candidates in large clusters within a three hour window. If you missed it, you would have to wait to until the next week. If you missed the three week physical window, you would have to try again next year. This was exactly why Cloud had been rolled sleepily out of bed at four in the morning by Zack and packed into a car with Genesis by five. They arrived at HQ at five fifteen and Genesis left him with a kiss on the forehead like a worried mother hen at five thirty. This put Cloud in the waiting room with several other boys his age. Several other _big _boys. Several other big, strong, very hetero boys. And here he was sitting there like skinny little wet kitten compared to them. He was so screwed.

"Hey, spikey!"

Cloud looked across from him to one of the boys. He was pretty thin in comparison to those around him but was definitely more toned and built up than Cloud. His hair was a black affair of corn row braids and his skin was dark smooth brown with matching dark brown eyes. He wore rugged clothing that seemed dingy from some sort of soot that had stained them.

"Um…yeah?"

"How you know Commander Genesis?"

"Oh! Um, he recruited me out of Nibelhiem," he replied honestly. The reply was rewarded by several murmurs and gasps. "What?"

"No shit eh! You got personally recruited by one of the big three. They haven't done that since Hewley took on Fair. You look kinda scrawny tho' for a protégé."

"Protégé? What does that mean?"

"You mean ya don't know! Normally we all get recruited by a 1st Class but that's as far as the interaction goes. But if one of dem 1st Class Jokers see something they like, they'll stick with ya. Nah to have one of the elite SOLDIERs scout you, that something special. Red Devil probably gonna personally see ya success."

"That's not even fair!" A frosty bleach blond snapped. "I mean look at him, he's barely the size of my left nut!"

Cloud's eyes narrowed and his mouth moved of its own accord. "Wow, if its that small no wonder you joined the army. It was the only way you were gonna get laid, pencil dick!"

"You little son of-"

"Cool it, Kyle. That's what you get," the black boy said. "Name and Origin, spikey?"

"Cloud Strife, Nibelhiem."

"Dominic Wallace, North Corel."

"I figured," Cloud said with a smile.

"Yeah I know, I look like a home grown coal miner's boy." He gestured to the bleach blond douche back. "That pissy bitch is Kyle Cutland. All us is waitin for our chance with the butcher lady right now."

"Butcher Lady?"

"You ain't never heard of Lucy the Butcher! She's always searching for prime SOLDIER meat for her experiments!"

"Yeah man, if you weren't already handpicked for SOLDIER before you got to Midgar, you would have to pass over her chopping block. Thank god that shit is taken care of. I ain't ended up on nobody's slab unless I'm dead." Dominic swore.

"Same here." A few others agreed and Cloud nodded with the collective. Just as their noises died down, the door opened. Simple red pumps were the first thing Cloud saw and his eyes went up from there to the beautiful and shapely woman who could not have made it past thirty. Her hair reached her ankles from its high ponytail like a waterfall of shining chestnut. She was so beautiful to Cloud. Was this really the wife Hojo spoke of with such disdain?

"Good mornings, boys. My name is Dr. Lucrecia Crescent and I will be handling your physicals today. Please lean up from shortest to tallest so I won't have to consistently adjust the equipment back and forth."

Cloud groaned while Dominic laughed at him. He went to the front of the line, being the shortest one there. He looked up at her with a shy smile and she smiled at him gently. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Aren't you a small one," she said gently. "Let's see if ShinRa manufacturing can take care of that. What's your name and age, sweet heart?"

He ignored the jeers and kissy noises behind him. "I'm Cloud Strife, age fifteen."

"Fifteen? Ah what an age that was for me," she mused. Come on in and we'll get this over quickly and painlessly. I will tell you if you've passed the physical before you leave."

Cloud followed her into the room and the door was shut behind her. She brought him to a strange sort of metal gurney and asked him to strip off his clothing. He glanced around realizing that all the nurses and workers were women, this caused a bright blush to grow his face. Lucrecia smiled comfortingly.

"All these women are either married or involved with someone so you have nothing they haven't seen before and trust none of us are pedophiles so we won't be checking you out either. Okay?"

"Heh…" Cloud laughed nervously and began to remove his clothes slowly. His eyes kept darting to the nurses as he slid his jacket and shirt off. He pulled his undershirt over his head showing the skinny frame the bulky clothing often hid. He kicked off his hiking boots and unbuckled his belt, sliding off his jeans with it. He was about to get on the metal gurney when Lucrecia stopped him

"Boxers too, sweet hearts. This is a _full_ physical."

"Oh...um alright."

Some of the nurses giggled at his shyness but Lucrecia sharp look made them continue work. Once he was strapped in on the gurney, she tilted it up so that she could have a good look him. She poked and prodded in places that only his mom had ever touched and some that not even he had touched. It was all terribly uncomfortable not only because he didn't know this woman but because her hands were fucking cold! Was she like the living dead or something? Jeez!

He shivered when she continued to make notes and take random assessments. He'd had his blood drawn twice and she scrapped a sample from his mouth and snipped a piece of hair from his head. She allowed him to get off the gurney and get dressed while she awaited results. She watched her computer, taking a sip of coffee as her eyes red over the read out. Her perfectly tweezed brow rose up and she looked at Cloud in amazement and then back at the screen. He thought he was in deep trouble for a moment. Had she discovered the injections that had been given to him from Hojo? Maybe she thought it was narcotics or something in his blood. Oh, no. oh no. oh no!

"Cloud Strife, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Did you know what you have a very rare sequence of DNA?"

"Um…no," He lied having heard the same thing from Hojo numerous times when he was trying to discover a multivitamin mixture that would work with his system.

"Mm…it's interesting really. You could bind perfectly to the Mako…perhaps even…yes, yes, we shall see. Congratulations, Cloud, you're officially considered SOLDIER material. Just let me give you a booster shot eh?"

"Um, no thank you. I already passed by shot records up through Commander Genesis so you should have them."

"So I do," she said, not even looking at her desk for the records. "In that case, I hope to see you in six weeks for your initial Mako shot…that is, of course, if you make it through the camp alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

She signed some official looking documents and put them in a manila folder for him. "Keep these on you at all times and ShinRa will do the rest."

"Thank you, ma'am." He said politely. She nodded and followed him to the door.

"Now remember, do your best. I'll be monitoring you closely."

He blushed and groaned when the jeers and catcalls resumed. He nodded again not sure what to say to her and she waved the next man in. As she closed the door, Cloud began to make his way out. His arm was grabbed before he made it and looked up the muscled arm of Dominic. "Hey wait 'round for me?"

Cloud smiled a bit and nodded, taking a seat. It took almost an hour but finally Dominic's turn came and went. He invited Kyle to come hang out but the butchy blond didn't want anything to do with Cloud's "little ass." Dominic threw an arm around him and led him off.

"Come on, Spikey. I know a place that has the best hamburgers in the world. Premium red blooded beef for the growing man with enough condiments to make your dick hard!"

Cloud gave a startled look. "Dominic, I don't want to meet the cow that can make my dick hard."

Dominic laughed loud and rich. "Yeah, I don't either. But just call me Dom. That Nibel-trash accent of yours makes my name sound like Dominique and ain't no part of me is femme, ya dig?"

"Dig!"

The place which was called Roxy Heart's Place was a little home-style diner designed for the construction worker in you. It boasted heavy greasy sandwiches, burgers and the best damn cinnamon apple pie Cloud had ever tasted. He had an all out fork war with Dom over who got the last piece of the whole apple pie they'd decimated. Dom nearly one until Cloud aggressively poked him in the hand with his fork and snatched the pie plate from him. Before Dom could react, Cloud was shoveling the rest of the pie into his crumb covered mouth.

"Damn, you fight dirty, Spike!"

"I have to compensate somehow you coal minin' bastard!"

Dom nearly spit out his drink. "Gosh you got a tongue like a Zolom, Strife!"

"I spit twice the venom!"

"No doubt! So since we both passed SOLDIER, how bout we both get our drink on?"

"Wow, I just realized that everyone from our part of the world bleeds alcohol!"

"It's cool tho cuz where we got these fruit drinkin' mothers out here in Midgar, we got home grown hard burning liquor drinkers. Now let's go drink some under the table!"

Cloud laughed. "Wish I could, but someone already called it. Thanks for the food though!"

"No problem! You got a phone yet?"

"No," Cloud said with a slight pout. "Can't afford one yet."

"Well I tell ya what. When we meet up for the training orientation you gotta promise to keep an eye out for me. You cool people and Corel Coal Miners don't forget their people."

"Cool!"

l

"Why always the elevator, Tseng?"

Tseng sat in a poised meditative position, his eyes closed but his third eye opened as his memories of Wutai flashed across the elevator glass. "Vincent" leaned against the glass with an amused expression on his face. Tseng had actually been ignoring him the entire time in favor of searching his mind for information that would help Hojo. Vincent smirked and went away from the window and sank to the floor. He crawled forward to Tseng, a predatory glow in his blood colored eyes. Once he was close enough, he leaned forward so that his breath ghosted over Tseng's thin lips.

"Tell me, why the elevator?" he asked once again.

"Because, ShinRa has desecrated all the places in which I held you sacred. Ironically, his is the only one in which I felt so close to you just before you went away." Tseng sighed and opened his eyes to stare into the playful red ones. "You are not Vincent. Go away."

This Vincent laughed tossing his hair over his shoulder and biting his lip in sensual manner. He put a hand on either side of Tseng forcing him to lean back against the elevator doors. "And if I said I knew something you did not, would you let me out?"

"Because killing for no reason is not how we do things, Vincent," Tseng said plainly, closing his eyes again.

"True to yourself as always, Tseng. Why don't you search your time with the Materia Master. The one who had his tongue removed over little old you."

Tseng cringed, the images on the glass going into dark places. "Master…"

"_Remember Tseng, the whole of the universe flows in a constant stream of cosmic beauty. You are but a leaf in this babbling brook that carries you from one life to another. But there will always be a form of Chaos in this stream. A Chaos meant to bring about the necessary despair to balance the flow of the universe. You, my boy, have a part of the Chaos within you from the horrors that you have faced and have yet to face. That piece of the known violence will grow but you must control it just as the divine being Omega controls its squire. Find your bane, find your restraint, search where the chaos runs deep and you will find that which will sustain your humanity."_

"You got it this time?"

Tseng opened his eyes again, and his vision filled with red and white. He blinked a few times and sighed, pushing Hellmasker's face away from his. "Not now Vincent."

"Valentine, leave Tseng alone," Hojo chastised. "Keep acting out and I'll put you back in the box."

Vincent's shoulders slouched and he hopped back on top of his transport coffin with the agility of a cat. He sat perched atop the coffin, his glowing red eyes watching Tseng's every move as if he would pounce him. Tseng had no doubt that he was a volatile entity that would rip him to pieces if given the chance but Tseng was confident enough that somewhere within the madness Vincent was holding it back.

"So did that meditation help you remember anything?" Hojo asked, sifting through old research.

"You told me about Lucrecia's old research, back before she was psychotic. Something about Omega and Chaos."

"Yes, fairytale and hokum if you ask me, but she has some scientific evidence for it."

"Do..." Tseng licked his lips. "Do any of these involve a specific point of interest?"

"Theories rarely do…but I believe I can look into it." Hojo's hands glided over the keyboard. He paused a bit and made a surprised sound before waving Tseng over. "Come see this."

Tseng got up and went up behind Hojo, placing a hand on the back of his seat and leaning forward to get a good look. "What is that?"

"I found this branched off from Lucrecia's research. It's Grimore Valentine's work, his records of travel and expenses. There's a point here that is unidentified. He apparently visited this spot on a journey and discovered something significant to both his and Lucrecia's research." He tried to access it but it was immediately blocked. "Hmm, this is mildly disconcerting. I keep running into these random blocks when it comes to any time spent together by Lucrecia and Grimore. I'm not a technical junky as so many would believe, I simply know how to access what I need and lock other people out of it. That being said, may I take an educated guess and say that someone knows what we're doing?"

Tseng brushed his hair over his shoulder. "Let me try."

"By all means, I'm going to get some coffee. Would you like some as well?" Hojo gladly stood and allowed Tseng to take over.

"Yes please, cream and sugar."

Hojo chuckled. "I always took you for straight black."

"Common misconception, even I need a dose of sugar once in a while." Tseng's hands sped across the keyboard, never taking his eyes off the screen. He broke through three locks but as soon as he broke them, new ones were in place.

"Mm, the blocks rotate. This will take me a wh-!" Tseng's eyes widened when he felt a chin rest on his shoulder. He looked at Vincent out the corner of his eye as the man's discolored hands came to rest on the keyboard. He begun typing, slowly and clumsily at first but increased in speed and finesse. Random codes were typed into the prompt breaking each block down right in front of Tseng.

"Hojo…" Tseng called softly.

Hojo leaned out of his kitchen and nearly dropped his coffee. Tseng was stiff in the chair as Vincent worked over him on the computer. His red eyes weren't actually seeing, or maybe they were. Hojo wasn't sure with the vacant stare. Once Vincent was finished, the blocks were clear and access had been granted to the research. Vincent simply stood there, a bewildered expression as if he didn't know what to do next.

"Vincent?" Tseng whispered.

Vincent turned slowly and looked at him. His eyes flitted this way and that in confusion before they rolled and he collapsed. Hojo cursed and dropped his cup to be at Vincent's side. Tseng slipped out of the chair in time to catch the gunman before he cracked his head on the floor. The Turk was alarmed at how cold Vincent was becoming and there was no breath coming from his lip. He looked frantically at Hojo who pulled a case from the coffin and opened it.

"What's happening to him?"

"The constant transformations keep deteriorating his body. It gets to a point where he dies and I have to shoot him full of unrefined Mako to force him to regenerate. It's not the healthiest solutions but it's all I have for now." Hojo quickly filled a syringe and forced it into Vincent's veins. They both waited with baited breath before Vincent began to breathe again. Hojo sighed and picked him up from Tseng's arms. He laid the man into the coffin gently and placed his hands in a comfortable position. Tseng watched helplessly as Hojo closed it on Vincent. "I'm going to put him in stasis for a few days. He needs to rest and so do you."

"No rest for the wicked, professor."

"No, I suppose not."

Tseng's phone rang suddenly. He picked it up to answer, giving Hojo an expression that said "see what I mean."

"Tseng?"

"It's Heidegger. I need you to come up to HQ, have something you need to handle."

Hojo quietly sipped his coffee as he watch Tseng's grip tighten on his phone. "Is it urgent, I'm rather busy at the moment?"

"Last I checked, you did not question my authority. Need I inform the president of your insubordination, Tseng?"

Tseng's hand relaxed in defeat. "No sir, I shall be there in fifteen."

"I'll be expecting you."

Tseng hung up and closed his eyes to still his anger. Hojo put his coffee down.

"Things have changed since I've gone," he said.

"Hojo…I implore you to finish this research. If Vincent were around, no one would question Lady ShinRa's authority. If he were here, we wouldn't…" he touched his fingertips to the control collars.

"Don't worry, Tseng. I will do my best."

l

Genesis scanned the numerous items in the display case. "And all of these would be free? Even the 8G?"

"Yes sir, having been one of our most valued and loyal customers we'd be happy to give you a new one. You and the general's credits are amazing."

"I don't understand, G. Why do you feel the need to get a new phone? I just bought you the new Borg phone for your birthday," Sephiroth said with a bored expression.

"That's the thing, Seph. This isn't for me," Genesis said distractedly. "I'll take the 8G flip."

"Excellent choice," the clerk pulled out a gunmetal black flip phone. "You can do everything but kill someone with this phone. It even has a special app for journal writing for those long tours away from home."

"Oh perfect! I'll take it. And give me that chocobo keychain for it too!"

"Chocobo? You hate chocobos!" Sephiroth said confused.

"I told you, it's not for me!" Genesis reiterated as he passed the clerk his card. "Charge it as a business expense."

"Spending ShinRa's dime?"

"Don't act like Uncle ShinRa didn't pay for my phone!"

Sephiroth chuckled and followed Genesis out of the store. They took a nice quiet drive home, well quiet as in no talking, not quiet as in Genesis actually giving his radio a rest from trance music. Once they got home, Sephiroth's curiosity began to bug him again and he questioned Genesis again once they got inside. "So who is this expensive phone for? Someone I should be jealous of?"

"You couldn't be jealous even if you tried! But if you must know, it's for Cloud," he replied, taking his coat off. "Come on, get out of uniform so we can go eat.

"Cloud…the boy from last night?" Sephiroth leaned back against the door slipping off his own coat. Genesis sat down to remove his boots and Sephiroth slipped his off at the door.

"Mm-hmm. I've decided to take him under my wing like the baby that my fabulous ways could never give me." He got up and began to move to their bedroom.

Sephiroth arched his brow following him. "Oh yes, it's so hard to believe that you are not equipped with a vagina."

"Ew don't even think that! I wouldn't want a vajayjay marring my sexy gay man figure!"

"Did you just say vajayjay?"

"Anyway, Cloud is going to be my child from another mother and that's that! Meaning you need to find one for yourself."

"I don't want one," Sephiroth snapped plainly. "I have enough problems with you."

Genesis smiled a bit but it quickly faded. He took a breath and began unhooking his SOLDIER stomach guard and sliding off the suspenders. "Sephiroth…you still love me right?"

"I don't think I would subject myself to retail therapy once a week if didn't."

Genesis laughed a little letting the heavy thing hit the floor. He said with relief from the weight. "Yeah, that's true, but…you haven't said it in a long time."

Sephiroth's eyes slit. "Do I…need to say it?"

"No, I guess not. If you said it now, it would just because I want you too. It's just that you've been so cold lately. You don't spend as much time with Angeal and I as you use to. I want to say it's because of your promotion to General, but we've all been high ranking for a long time and it's never hindered our personal lives. It only made them more tamed. You though…"

"I what?" Sephiroth repeated his voice a bit darker than he meant it to be.

"It's like you've been deliberately working too hard so that you don't have to interact with us," Genesis explained slipping his shirt over his head, his voice muffled by the fabric. "Even when we're at home, you eat and then leave to go train. And when we're in bed you're…it's like I see someone el-"

Genesis found himself pinned against the wall of their bedroom, his arms and eyes trapped in his shirt. His feet were off the ground, held up by the firm press of Sephiroth's body. Sephiroth looked at Genesis through glowing, Mako tainted eyes as the red head's pulse quickened. "You see someone else? And who is it that you see?"

Genesis gasped at the sinister whisper of Sephiroth's words. They caressed over his skin like so many knives; sharp, dangerous, and so very sensual. "Seph, let me go." He panted.

"No, tell me G?" Sephiroth pressed his cheek against Genesis's, still not allowing him to uncover his eyes. "Is it that I've lost my touch?"

Genesis could only shake his head, fighting the moan that threatened to erupt with Sephiroth brushed his free hand up his bare side.

"No? Have I lost my passion?"

"No!" Genesis gasped out when Sephiroth bit into his neck. "No."

"Then tell me?"

"You…oh!" Genesis's back arched when Sephiroth sucked harshly on his throat. "You've lost…you've lost your warmth!"

Sephiroth paused and pulled back from Genesis. He gazed at those lips parted and panting, begging to be kissed, but Sephiroth found he had no desire to do so. He could hear volatile whispers at the back of his mind and his eyes fell on the pulse in Genesis's neck. His hand traveled up Genesis's side slowly in a prolonged lover's touch. He trailed it upwards until it brushed the beating pulse in the redhead's neck. "Genesis…you say I've lost my warmth."

"Yes…" Genesis replied breathlessly.

"Then…allow me to take yours?" he whispered against Genesis's lips as his hand gripped the redheads neck. Genesis made an alarmed sound and Sephiroth pulled at his sweater until his head was free of it but his arms were not. "If I stole the warmth from you, would I be warm again?"

Genesis's eyes were a glow with the adrenaline and Mako cocktail running through his bloodstream. They shined like amethyst jewels that cast light shadows from his lashes upon his cheeks that held Sephiroth's own Mako colored orbs. The voices in Sephiroth's mind grew louder and he squeezed just a bit harder. Only the sound of Genesis hoarse voice brought him back.

"Do it…I dare you to…"

The voices quieted and Sephiroth's grip loosened. He let Genesis slide down the wall and onto his unsteady feet. Sephiroth shook his head, his mouth moving to say things but could not find words. Instead he closed his eyes and buried his face in Genesis's bare chest, clinging to him like a lost child.

"I'm sorry…"

"Oh Seph," Genesis whispered. "You know that no matter what you do, there can never be bad blood between us…not with what we know, what we are."

"I could've killed you," Sephiroth whispered into his collarbone. "You should hate me, just for that."

"Sephiroth 'there is no hate, only joy; for you are beloved by the goddess' and by me," Genesis whispered.

l

l

A/N: Wow, this took me a while. But yeah, foreshadowing for all! AND GENESIS'S FIRST LOVELESS QUOTE! *squeal* oh god I'm retarded. Anyway highlights!

Things to come on WOD: Cloud discovers the effects of Mako infusion shots; Lucrecia and Hojo have a mild confrontation; Angeal, Sephiroth, and Genesis share a moment; Rufus and Tseng meet again before Tseng goes on a little adventure with Reno; Tseng and Reno gets into some deep shit in Costa de Sol! They're all going to give Lady ShinRa a fuckin headache. Also, we shall reintroduce Captain Cid Highwind! WOO. Remember to always review and tell me how we're doing. Also, considering a Tseng and Vincent one shot that's been stewing around my brain. How do you guys feel about cat and mouse? XD

Also, I'm taking idea for one shots so if there's any characters you wanna see together from this universe or hell another, let me know and I'll see if I can be inspired enough to write it! ^ ^

The keyword is INSPIRATION! Give it to me or I'll hang Tseng upside down and tickle him with feathers and possibly be shot. YEAH! XD


	21. Season 2 Episode 6: Threats and Promises

A/N: I say we got three more episodes before the real drama begins. the starting pairings may shock you! o.o but always keep in mind that this IS a Seph and Cloud fic. they will get there eventually! XD Don't worry, they'll interact a lot more in the future chapters! So sit back and enjoy. I added a little violence to make up for the whole took for fuckin' ever to add this new chapter. I swear the next won't take as long. stupid sinus infection!

l - starting to hate these little ls but i don't have an effective way to break scene clearly so shrug. XD

l

Walking Out on Destiny Season Two

**Episode Six: Threats and Promises**

l

l

Lucrecia stood in the abandoned basement of ShinRa Mansion. Evidence of tasting and recent Mako pumping was everywhere but all the research had either been burned or taken. Her fist trembled when she realized her old research was among the things missing. She slammed her fist on the wall and looked down at the heap on the floor. What was left was what was inside a Mako tank being kept barely alive in stasis. She walked up recognizing the remains of her "friend" Nobel. She thought the woman had been buried and cast off just like Vincent, but apparently her beloved husband had other plans for her.

"Well, who am I to pass up a golden opportunity…" She input her security code and drained the Mako out of the tank.

l

l

**Three weeks after Cloud's arrival in Midgar**

It was raining pretty hard in the city of neon and chrome. Cloud sat by the window in his room watching it fall and listening to the taps on the gutters. It was the middle of the day but the darkness reigned over Midgar like a thick blanket and he could see the lightening dancing over the clouds. It was true that the sun didn't shine in Midgar; that it was always night time here and Cloud actually missed the sun. How did people not go crazy with the sky never changing? He sighed, it was four in the afternoon and Zack was late. He usually came home at two every day like clockwork and was never a minute late. That being said, Cloud wondered if something had come up while he was on duty. Puffing his cheeks, Cloud got up from the window and was about to head for the kitchen but he paused with his hand over the doorknob. He heard the front door swing open and hit the wall with a loud bam. He heard the door close with a slam and stumbling footsteps hit the carpet followed by a hard thud. He heard a pained cry and recognized the voice._ Zack!_

Cloud rushed out of the room and saw Zack pushing himself onto his knees. The SOLDIER punched the floor hard enough to make the entire place vibrate beneath Cloud's feet. His unruly black hair clung to his body and face and his skin held a thick sheen of sweat. He panted and gagged, his whole body jerking with the motion. His fist hit the floor again, leaving a dent in the carpet. His hands spread over the carpet and he clawed the fibers as he continued to retch. The sounds of pain made Cloud shiver and he was rooted to the spot. The only thing that still worked was his voice.

"Zack?" his voice barely over a whisper but keen enhanced ears caught it. Cloud was not prepared for when Zack looked up.

Zack stared at him with furrowed brows, his face contorted in intense pain. But what frightened Cloud were his eyes. Those wide eyes clouded by pain and suffering were glowing so brightly within their sockets that Cloud thought he was being bewitched by them. They glinted and sparkled with power he didn't understand and enhanced the violet blue color of Zack's irises to a breathtaking extreme. They were sharp, beautiful, and predatory. Zack closed them for a moment to compose himself and Cloud could still see them glowing from beneath the lid. When they opened again they appeared clearer but the glow was just as bright. Zack opened and closed his mouth a few times before he found his voice.

"Cloud," he called softly, his voice hoarse. "Come here…please."

Cloud didn't move, his eyes transfixed on the unnatural glow. Zack tried again, trying not to sound threatening. "Please, just come here buddy. You're all I got right now. Please?"

The desperation in Zack's voice was what pulled him forward. He went over, one slow step at a time until he was in front of the black haired man. He knelt down bringing himself inescapably in Zack's line of sight. This close Cloud could see the flecks of gray in Zack's irises right near the pupil shining like bits of silver. His heart skipped a beat and he wished for a second that he could fall into those eyes dig out the pain that was clear within them. Cloud could feel the extreme heat radiating off of Zack's skin. Cloud was overcome with the urge to touch the older teen just to see if that heat would sear his hand. Cloud followed the urge to touch and reached out to touch Zack's shoulder. He didn't even see Zack move but the crushing grip on his wrist told him that he was not permitted to touch.

"Cloud…please. Don't move. Just don't move okay?" Zack whispered his eyes boring threateningly into Cloud's. "Just don't move. I don't wanna hurt ya."

"What do you want me to do?" Cloud asked, trying to keep the tremble out of his small voice. "You're hurting, what do I do?"

"Just be still. I-I'm burnin' like a bad engine," he said closing his eyes again to find some calm to speak. "Don't give me any reason to attack ya. No sudden movements okay?"

Cloud nodded but realized Zack's eyes were still closed. "Yeah…I understand."

Zack had yet to relinquish his grip on Cloud's hand. He surprised Cloud by pulling his hand to his face and the blonde winced at how damp and hot Zack's skin truly was. This fever would've boiled a normal person's brain; he had to at least be pushing 110, maybe even more. Zack opened his eyes slowly. They were glazed over and slightly dilated. Cloud resisted the urge to bolt when Zack released his hand. He only let it drop limply between them and tensed when Zack's hands slipped under his arms and tugged his shirt further up. A heavy blush fell over his face and he was about to ask what the hell Zack was doing when the brunette pressed his face into the plane of Cloud's stomach. The heat of his face felt like a heating pad against his abdomen and it was a bit uncomfortable. Not knowing that to do with his hands, Cloud moved to encircle Zack as the SOLDIER pressed his palms flat against his back beneath his shirt. Cloud was pressed closer to Zack and his shirt was pushed further up until those dampened spikes were resting on his chest.

"Zack?" he whispered.

"You're skin…" Zack murmured, his breath brushing over Cloud's chest. "It's nice and cool."

"Cool?" Cloud thought for a moment and then tried to get up but was clung to. "Zack, just for sec. I need to get up."

Zack's grip loosened and Cloud immediately jumped to his feet. Zack lay there delirious wondering where the coolness went. Vaguely he heard something clinking like glass and water dripping. His head was lifted and rested on a lap that smelled like snow and fir trees. That scent meant cold, cold was good. He pushed himself closer into that coolness and was rewarded with something icy and wet pressed over his face and neck.

"It's okay, I'm right here," Cloud whispered. He dipped the towel into the bowl of ice water and wrung it out. He rubbed it over Zack's neck and shoulders, wiping away the sweat. The towel kept heating faster than he could cool the brunette's skin, but he didn't give up. He continued to dunk, wring, and wipe. He made sure to pay close attention to Zack's head and neck trying to keep his fever from going any higher. He slipped from Zack's hold and began untying his heavy boots. He threw them to the side and got rid of his socks. He pressed the cold towel to his feet and Zack twitched and complain in response.

"I'm just trying to cool you off, Zack. Just hang tight," he murmured though he was sure Zack couldn't understand him at the moment. He looked at the SOLDIER uniform trying to understand the mechanics of it. "The stomach guard needs to go first." He fiddled with the hooks until he figured out how to unhook it and slipped it from around Zack's waist. It was heavy as hell, but he managed to swing it away from Zack's body, suspenders and all. Cloud worked at the shirt, rolling it up until he couldn't anymore because of Zack's arms. He took his time and ran the ice water over Zack's heated torso. He felt Zack's forehead; the fever was still there but significantly lower. Cloud side and worked until he was able to get Zack to lift his arms and he pulled it off adding it to the pile. He made sure the towel was completely soaking wet before laying it over Zack's glowing lids. He went and retrieved another towel and more ice water, working the coldness over Zack's arms chest and stomach. The carpet was soaked around Zack and he hoped the older teen wouldn't be too mad about it when he woke. After a while, he heard a sigh of relief escape Zack's parted lips and Cloud reached out to feel his neck for a fever. It had lowered back to a more normal temperature and Cloud found himself echoing the sigh. He was pulling away when Zack in his delirium placed and open mouth kiss to his retreating hand.

"Thank you," was the barely audible whisper.

Cloud was frozen stiff for a moment until soft breaths of sleep began to rise from Zack. Cloud looked at his hand where Zack's lips had touched and a light blush crossed his cheeks. Deciding to be brave, he scooted over and pressed a chaste kiss to Zacks forehead before getting up. He came back and placed a pillow beneath Zack's head, letting him rest. He sat down on the floor and lay back against the back of the couch. He suddenly felt so tired, the worry and stress taking its toll on him. His eyes drifted shut and he slumped to the side.

l

"Genesis! Open the door!"

Genesis eyes snapped open and he sat up from the couch. His Mako enhanced hearing caught the shout long before Sephiroth had reached their floor. He was on his feet in an instant and he ran towards the door, undoing the locks and flinging it open. He spotted Sephiroth coming up the stairs with Angeal on his back, his fingers dug into Sephiroth's shoulders. Sephiroth had draped his long leather coat over both of them to keep the rain off Angeal's weakened form. Genesis wasted no time in opening the door wide for them and once they were in he slammed it shut and helped Sephiroth get Angeal to the bed room.

"What's happened?" Genesis asked, pulling the wet coat off of them as they walked.

"Him and Zack got their Mako infusions today," Sephiroth explained quickly as he lay Angeal on the bed. The man tugged at his hair and growled pained frustration, his eyes bright blue lights. Genesis knelt on the floor and began taking off Angeal's boots, freeing his feet from the constricting wear while Sephiroth unhooked the stomach guard.

"I don't understand! It's not like Angeal has never taken the shot before."

"The bitch has raised the concentration somehow. It's some kinda new super batch she's refined or some bullshit like that! Angeal, don't fight me!" Sephiroth snapped as he tugged Angeal's shirt off.

The man was wild, murder in his glowing eyes as he struggled against them. Genesis fought to get his pants off and ended up being clipped in the mouth by Angeal's knee.

"Mm!" Genesis pulled away, stunned for a moment.

Sephiroth looked over his shoulder when he smelled Genesis's blood.. "You al-AH!"

Angeal had lifted Sephiroth off him tossed him off the bed near Genesis. Genesis licked the blood from his swelling lip and shoved Sephiroth out the way just as Angeal attacked him. Sephiroth flung himself onto Angeal back, hooking his arms under his and pulling him back. Genesis kicked Angeal in his stomach and used his feet to shove both him and Sephiroth back. Sephiroth stumbled with Angeal and had the unpleasant job of cushioning his fall. The wind was knocked out of him when they both hit the bed and Genesis clamored to get up.

"We need to cool him off! Sephiroth hold him!"

"No shit!" Sephiroth wrapped his legs around Angeal's waist, intertwining their legs so that it constricted his movements. He heard the shower running and was thankful to hear Genesis come back into the room. Angeal fought hard against him and eventually head-butted Sephiroth in the nose forcing him to release him. "Fuck!"

The minute Angeal was free, Genesis was on him. He threw his weight into Angeal and body slammed him against the wall. Sephiroth pinched his bleeding nose and managed to get off the bed to help. He grabbed a hold of Angeal's arm and tried for the other one but was not in time to keep Genesis from getting back handed onto the floor. Genesis didn't let it faze him and with a determined growl, he snatched Angeal's arm and twisted it the same way Sephiroth was.

"Walk dammit!" Genesis shouted, hoping the anger in his voice would get through to Angeal.

Angeal stumbled forward, driven by his two lovers toward the bathroom. He fought and kicked and growled the whole way creating fresh bruises on the two of them. They took the hits in stride, cursing every now and then when one landed too hard. Neither of them dared to hit Angeal though. All the struggling, all the punching, kicking and swinging, they never once hit him. They managed to get him into the shower's cool spray, Sephiroth holding him in a death lock behind and Genesis in front. They held the man until his struggles died and he slipped into unconsciousness. They slid to the floor as Angeal became dead weight and they rested on each other panting. Sephiroth and Genesis panted leaning against Angeal. They looked at each other, Sephiroth chuckled.

"What?" Genesis groaned.

"Your face looks like old meat," he said remarking on the dark purple bruise on Genesis's cheek.

"Oh yeah? Your nose looks like somebody's foot," Genesis snapped.

Sephiroth grimaced at that but ended up laughing. Genesis couldn't hold back either. Their laughter filled the confines of the bathroom and echoed in the bedroom. The neighbors had already called the police on them.

l

Tseng and Reno were brought to their knees, Tseng more so with the setting on his collar higher. Reno gritted his teeth and managed to stay up but the Wutain collapse beside him. He tried to reach out to him but pulled away when the pain hit him again. This was total bullshit. He understood that he should've kept his big mouth shut, but why were _both_ of them getting punished?

"You were given an order, Turk! That doesn't include mouthing off!" Heidegger boomed. He flexed his meaty wrist a few times and took glee in watching both Turks squirm. Tseng's cries in particular brought him a disgusting amount of satisfaction. This was how Wutains needed to be treated and if he had his way, there would be a collar on all of them by the time this war was over.

"Alright!" Reno shouted over the agony. "Alright, we get it! Shit! Just stop, yo! Please!"

The pain suddenly ceased and Reno collapsed on the floor. Tseng's shallow breathing puffed past his face as he stared at him through blurred eyes. "Boss?" He said, his throat raw. "Boss? You still conscious?"

Tseng couldn't respond in anyway other than to open his eyes partially. Heidegger walked over to them and rolled Reno away with his foot, depriving Tseng the sight of something comforting. He was lifted by his hair, his body still humming with pain as he was forced to his feet.

"Now! Your assignment is clear! I don't care how you do it but you're going to single handedly bring the gunrunning in Costa de Sol to an end."

Tseng shook his head. The gunrunners had been loyal to ShinRa since Vincent had done away with their Don. The contract had remained intact and there had been no violations. They did what they needed to do while ShinRa did what it needed to do. Heidegger was fucking around with Turk resources and Tseng couldn't allow that.

"Why man!" Reno growled getting to his feet. "de Sol runners never made a bad deal with us. What the hell are we even going to fuck with them for?"

Heidegger let go of Tseng who struggled to remain standing. "It's not your job to ask questions, but if you must know we have probable cause. They may be providing weapons to Wutai."

Tseng scoffed. "Wutai self manufactures its weapons and are materia users. They would never rely on outside help to defend their land."

"You talk as if you know this personally!" Heidegger snapped.

"Oh please, anyone who knows shit about Wutai knows their all about racial purity and country unity. Its stupid to think anything else, yo."

"I don't care, unless you want to be on the receiving end of this," he gestured to the wrist device. "You'll do as you're told and don't question. Now get your asses out of my office!"

Reno did his best to shoulder Tseng who tried to straighten himself. "Fuckin' douche!" he muttered to himself.

"Reno, no more…" Tseng whispered through his labored breathing.

"Yeah, I know man."

l

It is fucking cold! That was Zack's first thought when he came round. He sat up shivering, a towel falling from over his eyes. He rubbed his arms finding his upper body bare and his toes wiggling in front of him. His teeth chattered wondering what the hell had happened and why was he lying in carpet that smelled like water and sweat. He remembered leaving the labs after his monthly Mako infusion. It was a new, purer batch they were testing and it had caused sickness to overwhelm him much sooner than he was used to. He'd barely gotten the key in the door. Everything had been suffocating hot. He remembered breathing in the cool scent of fresh snow and fir trees and a voice calling his name. After that it was blurry but the feeling cold pressed against him random places was still in his memory. A little groan caught his attention and he looked beside him where Cloud lay curled tightly on the floor in sleep. Zack felt his lips curl in a fond smile. Cloud had helped him. Helped? Hell, probably had saved him from having his brain boil in his skull like stew. Yeah, he remembered kissing that hand being grateful to whatever ice angel was giving him that sought after coldness.

"Cloud?" he called. The blond didn't stir. He'd probably given the kid a hell of scare if he knew anything about himself. The problem with fresh Mako injections was that they raised aggression levels higher than they should ever be. He just prayed he hadn't harmed Cloud in anyway. He barely remembered making it through the door before the damn shot took over.

"Well, can't let him stay on the floor," Zack said getting up. He was still cold as fuck but he had other things to worry about. He gathered the blonde into his arms and nestled him against his chest. He thought about bringing him to the guest room, but the twin mattress on the floor couldn't have been very comfortable. Instead, he brought him to his own bed lay him down on his queen bed gently. He watched Cloud snuggle into the softness of the mattress and clung to one of Zack pillow. He chuckled and went to take a much needed shower to warm up. He adjusted the temperature and then jumped into the shower.

When he came out towel drying his hair, he found Cloud still dead to the world. The blonde's lips were slightly parted and his eyes fluttered in his sleep. Little chocobo was dreaming. Zack smiled and got dressed in a pair of boxer briefs and sweats. He was tired more than anything after his usual duties and that whole ordeal and was thankful that SOLDIERs who go their Mako infusions were given two days off duty. He could sleep. He laid down on one side of the bed, switching off the light and letting the rain lull him into a relaxed state. He was almost asleep when he felt a warm weight hit him in the back. He opened his eyes partially and glanced over his shoulder. All he saw was blond feathery spikes. His smile widened and he reached back, petting Cloud's leg as the blonde curled into his back, his breath blowing between his shoulder blade.

"Glad you're okay…" came a sleep filled murmur.

"Yeah, go back to sleep, Chocobo."

l

Hojo sifted through the unlocked pieces of Grimore and Lucrecia's research from the comfort of his old lab. He had been pleased to come back and find that Lucrecia had not chosen to set up shop inside it. The last thing he wanted was to have her all over him the minute she got in. He was still bitter about being shot through a window. Still had back cramps from that. The Jenova cells couldn't take care of everything. He sighed and scribbled notes about what he was reading up on when he heard the hydraulics of the lab entrance fire off. He closed the research and calmly placed his notes in his desk drawer. The clicking of heels gave everything away. Lucrecia walked up to him with a whole new walk that came with her being the head of the science department. She smiled and sat on his desk eyeing him.

"Kanaye," she said sweetly. "It's been too long."

"My dear ex-wife," he replied with a polite nod. "I hear you pushed through the divorce not too long ago."

"Well, with you disappearing on me for years, I figured we were done."

"Funny, I figured we were done when you shot me out the hotel window. Quite the drop."

"Fun I'm sure." She leaned forward on the desk, her lab coat falling off her bare shoulders. "It's strange. With how long we've been apart…have you felt it? Have you felt the urge? The pull of our cells, desperate to become one again? This burning in my blood has been agonizing since you've been gone. Don't you remember how you tested the Jenova cells on yourself before you gave them to me. A noble thing indeed, Kanaye. You remember the absolute high you were on from it, you were insatiable."

"Oh yes, I remember. But I also remember that you would not let me touch that night since at that time you always seemed to have Valentine balls deep in you."

She scowled at the crude words. "And here I come with a peace offering."

"Do tell so I can say no."

"I know what you were doing in Nibelhiem. I swung by there a week ago," she laughed. "Digging up my old research and keeping Nobel's body? You were trying to make a host for the Chaos gene weren't you?"

"Chaos gene?" Hojo allowed his genuine surprise show. "My dear, I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Heh, you know what I'm speaking of. Digging through dusty old medical journals, experimenting with summon genes. Oh Hojo, you're so transparent. The only thing I can't figure out is why you chose a weakling like Nobel. No matter how much you enhance her, she wouldn't be able to control the Chaos gene. So I'll allow you to waste your time on her for my own amusement." She dug into her pocket and passed him a pin drive. "Here, this is my personal stash of Grimore's research. At least up until we were forced to stop. I want to see this failure of yours."

Hojo took the pin drive silently, not acknowledging her mocking. The daft bitch was giving him the missing holes in Grimore's research that he needed believing he was experimenting on someone who was as useless as Nobel. "My dear wife, I believe I should thank you."

"Oh, it's more than my pleasure. I even took the liberty of bringing Nobel here when I came back. I had your interns lock her up in the lab."

Hojo froze. "You moved her?"

She smirked and slid off the desk. "She was a feisty one. Surprised you didn't do away with her after experimentation and I surely can't imagine you being able to handle her right now. Either way, I'll be awaiting the results of this secret experiment of yours. Ta-ta!"

Hojo waited for her to leave before he dug out his phone and called up Tseng. When he received no answer he sighed and put the phone down. "Shit," he breathed. He looked at the pin drive for a moment before putting it in the computer. Since Lucrecia though Nobel was the bulk of his experimentation he would be able to use this information uninhibited. He opened the file and began to quickly scan over the work.

"Soul wrought of Terra corrupt…" Hojo felt a dark smile cross his face. "How fitting…let's see if your father can save you where I could not."

l

Sephiroth woke to his hair being stroked tenderly. It was a slow process for him to wake whenever he was at home simply because he knew that no one but Angeal petted him awake and it was a chore to resist flipping the man and putting him in a hold like training had taught him. He rubbed his face into Angeal's chest before lifting his head and looking up at the older man.

"Your nose," Angeal said softly.

"I'll live. It will be gone in a in the morning," Sephiroth lay his head back down coming face to face with Genesis who was still asleep. Angeal's hand was safely buried in his ginger mop as he sighed peacefully in his sleep. "I swear he could sleep through a hurricane."

"So, why do I feel like I got ran over by a truck?" Angeal asked with a yawn.

"_You _feel like you got ran over. You almost broke my back when I had to carry you in."

"Heh, I've never had an injection day as bad as this one."

"It was something new…I could smell it. She's startin' to try out things now that Hojo is back." Sephiorth nestled his head into Angeal's chest. "Took hell and high water just to cool you off."

Angeal grimaced at the thought that he'd hurt either of them. "I'm sorry Seph…"

"There's no apology needed. We swore we'd catch each other during injection days…Genesis's will be up next."

"Yes, he's almost as strong as you."

"That's what I'm afraid of?"

"Oh, afraid of little bitty Genesis?"

"He'll be PMSing hardcore, though," Sephiroth groaned.

"Both of you shut the hell up before I PMS my foot in your tight asses," Genesis mumbled crankily.

Sephiroth and Angel both chuckled. Sephiroth leaned over Angeal to kiss Genesis's forehead. "Go back to sleep."

l

Rufus left his father's office with a scowl on his face. The president was trying to send him away from Midgar to get "proper schooling." Rufus knew what it was about. The man wanted him away from his mother who had just begun physical therapy once again. Her legs were gaining feeling back in them thanks to Hojo's attentions and it was rubbing his father raw with rage, so in order to punish his mother for being independent, he was trying to take Rufus away. Rufus wouldn't let him. He was fourteen and fairly small, but he wasn't helpless. He went to one of the maps on the executive floor and run his fingers over the list of floors. He mouthed each of them until he found what he was looking for and marched to the elevator. His heart pounded in his chest but he let rage calm the fear and anxiety as he rode the lift down few floors. When it dinged, he took a moment to compose himself and schooled his face as his mother had taught him. He walked out on to the Turk floor with the authority beyond his age. He went to a receptionist desk where a Turk was posted at her computer. She looked at him in surprise.

"Turk floor is no place for children, are you lost?" she asked in an even voice that underlined suspicion. He didn't blame since the last time a kid around his age came barreling through, it cost thousands and thousands of gil to repair.

"My name is Rufus ShinRa, I'm looking for a Turk named Tseng."

"_You're _Rufus ShinRa?" she asked skeptically. "You're a little small to be the heir to the world. May I see some ID?"

Rufus glared at her and dug into his pocket for the laminate that had been made for him when he started regularly visiting HQ. He held it up in her face. "I demand that you tell me where Tseng is."

Her eyes widened only for a moment but it was enough betray her surprise. She quickly ran her hands over the keyboard. "Tseng is in effects room preparing for his next mission. If you'd like, you may speak with Veld instead since he is not so busy."

"I didn't ask for Veld!" he said coldly. "Where is the effects room?"

"I will have someone escort you! Cissnei! You still here?"

A woman with auburn hair that rested in waves around her shoulders came from around the corner. Her face was as gentle and pretty as a china doll and for a moment Rufus doubted her being a Turk. "What's up?"

"I need you to escort Mr. Rufus ShinRa here to the effects room. He's looking for Tseng."

Cissnei looked down at Rufus in confusion but said nothing. She nodded her head for Rufus to follow her and walked ahead. Rufus gulped silently and followed the female Turk through the halls. He'd never been to the Turk floor so he knew nothing of this place. Everything was in a distinct color scheme of gunmetal black and steel with random splashes of red every now and then on a chair or couch. It seemed that the Turk floor was a world of its own despite it being a part of ShinRa. Rufus passed window where he could see mission briefing as well as open areas of combat. Shooting galleries were filled with Turks in black Ts accurately taking down the moving targets. Rufus couldn't help but notice one of the Turks blowing a target to pieces with a pump shotgun. It reminded him of the ones that his mother had in a glass case above her desk. Those types of guns always fascinated him. The power to spread all over a target insuring a high rate of fatality, that sounded like his mother's tactics through and through and he wanted badly to make it his as well.

"Alright, here we are but don't be too long," she said swiping her ID card at a random door. "Tseng doesn't really like to be bothered when he's prepping for a mission…at least not these days."

"Aren't you going to let him know it's me?" Rufus asked. He was used to being announced whenever he visited the executives.

"Oh, it doesn't really matter here. Just go on in," she said with smile, holding the door for him. "Could you tell him that…that Shuriken still wishes to apologize?"

"Um…sure…"

Rufus went inside the dimly lit room. His eyes roved over various weapons and specialty suits and equipment. His mouth was agape at the different rows of materia that lined the walls. He reached out for one of the small ones labeled materia to examine it. He almost dropped it when he heard a voice in the room.

"Reno, I don't care how early it is right now. We were told last night to be gone today, what is with you and inciting retaliation against us." Pause. "You know I have things that I need to accomplish while we are away from this god forsaken city, don't start to be a nuisance now." Pause. "Reno…" the commanding voice became softer. "Reno, I am not of the mind state to argue with you. Hojo has found something and I need to investigate to make sure it's true. Help me…please? Do not make me pull rank on you."

Rufus snuck around to find the Turk he had hurt, the Turk he had tortured, standing over a table with various knives lined in a roll up duffle. Now that Rufus was allowed to see him without the threat of agony overcoming him, he could see that Tseng of the Turk actually was a sight to behold. His midnight black hair cascaded over his back like the silk of his mother's sheets and his skin was paler than the moon and just as smooth. Tseng was fascinating. Rufus stepped closer and cleared his throat startling the older man. Out of reflex Tseng touched the collar on his neck as he whipped around. He was frozen in a look of surprise to see the young ShinRa looking up at him.

"Reno, I'll call you back," Tseng said distractedly. He hung up the phone and placed it on the table. "What are you doing here?"

"A woman named Cissinei let me in. I…" Rufus cleared his throat, trying to control his still cracking voice. "I came to talk with you…about what happened."

"If this is an apology, then I do not need it. You had no part in it," Tseng turned away from him to continue slipping knives into the duffle bag. "You're only a child after all."

Rufus huffed indignantly and he snapped at him without thinking. "It's that type of assuming nature that got you collared in the first place."

Tseng froze, his hand hovering over the knife he'd just placed in the holder. Rufus felt his heart speed up, worried about the fact that the Turk didn't respond nor did he move. For sure, he'd angered the Turk with that remark. Tseng turned around to look down on Rufus with a knife in his hand.

"Speak while I still value my position in this company," Tseng said coldly.

"Look, there's a lot you're limited on now that you have that thing," Rufus said in his best business voice. "However, where you have no freedom I do. Since you apparently are trying to work on something in secret…then maybe I can help."

Tseng closed his eyes for a moment. "What is it then?"

"My father wishes to send me away to Junon in order to get schooling. He's using the excuse that I need to start becoming serious about taking on the company and that my mother is a poor teacher. He claims I will be safer there as well, but I know what he's up to. He's trying to separate me from my mother. I don't want that, and if you know what's good for you, you don't want it either."

"I shall humor you then. What do you suggest?"

"You're meant to be my adjutant and most of all, my bodyguard. I suggest that you willingly give your Turk contract to me. Tie our lives together so that by ShinRa protocol and politic nothing can happen to you."

"I know what it means, Rufus ShinRa. You wish to hold my life in your hands by way of contract."

"If you're life is in _my_ hands then it's not in Heidegger's. I can't do anything about my father without help…and it's your help I need. I know it. You're the one to trust."

Tseng raised a fine brow. Rufus didn't even notice a shift in the air, not one tense shoulder or arm when Tseng picked him up by his throat and slammed him on the table, the knife to his throat. He felt his heart in his throat and an asthma attack coming on as he panted under Tseng's weight.

"You're a weak prince in the presence of lions that will tear you to shreds should you dare to cross into their domain. What makes you think you can hold sway over them, much less over me?"

Rufus managed to answer even though he was wheezing. He glared up at the Wutain through icy blue eyes. "Because unlike them, I know when my teeth have hit bone!"

Tseng gave Rufus a measuring look, the corner of his mouth quirking into a ghost of a smile. He lifted off the boy enough to dig into Rufus's pocket and retrieved an inhaler. He pressed it to the boys panting lips and ordered him to breathe in. Once the medicine took effect, Rufus's breath calmed and Tseng stood up straight.

"How did you know I-"

"I'm paid to know everything about you, Rufus ShinRa. You have two weeks time," Tseng held up two fingers. "No more, no less. You're useless to me right now. You can't even defy your father. So, in that time, you're going to prove your right to own my life. Show me proof you are trying to get stronger, smarter, and faster than the lions you intend to compete with. When I return, perhaps I will consider being your guard dog. Now go."

Rufus slid off the table unsure of how to respond. He began to walk toward the door but stopped, a sudden well of anger and indignity filling him up. He whipped around and looked at Tseng.

"No, you won't consider anything. When you come back, you'll either be at my heels or beneath them!" With that Rufus turned and left.

Tseng watched him after as he slammed the door shut and smirked. "Well, well, Vincent. ShinRa has hope yet."

l

"To top it off, it's been three weeks. Three fucking weeks and you're just now calling me, you ungrateful bastard!"

"Mom calm down!" Cloud winced at his mother's shrill voice.

"Everyone else got good sons, I got little baby bitch-bastard who can't even drop a fucking call! Who the hell's phone are you calling from! ID says this ain't a land line! Who are you shackin' up with over there!"

"Mrs. Strife calm down!" Tifa said halfway through giggles.

Cloud slap his hand over his face. "Mom! It's MY phone! MINE! I got it from Genesis! He said I would need one and sense I can't afford it he bought it for _me_!"

"So first you tell me you're shacking up with some 2nd Class SOLDIER who is older than you, made friends with a Wutainese Turk, also older, and your superior bought you an expensive phone? What in the fuck are you doing over there, Cloudy? Pimpin' yourself all up and down ShinRa tower! Next thing you know, you're going to tell me that the president himself bought you a fuckin' car."

"About that…" Cloud teased.

"What the fuck, Cloud?" she screeched before coughing. He heard Tifa fussing over her in the background.

Zack lifted his head from his pillow, unable to help hearing Cloud's beast of a mother. His brow arched at the blond and Cloud murmured a sorry. Zack muffled his laughter in the pillow. They had been at it for almost ten minutes since Cloud had woken up that morning, still in Zack's bed, and realized he hadn't phone her. Zack was now front row seat to the most amazing bitch-fu he'd ever heard.

"Now see mom, serves you right!" Cloud shouted during the break in his mother's bitching. "You ought to know me better than that! You know that's not how I do things!"

"What things?" She choked. "You don't _do_ things!"

"I do too! I look cute and get people who are older than me to buy me stuff!"

"That makes you a HO!" Alina shouted. "Proving my point!"

"What's with everyone and calling me a whore?" Cloud heard Zack snort. "Mom, seriously, it's fine. I'm in Midgar, I passed my physical, and I'll start camp in a week!"

"And then you…you passed! AH! TIFA YOU HEAR THAT HE PASSED!"

"Yes, Mrs. Strife, I heard you," Tifa groaned Cloud almost pitied her but the idea that he was getting a butt-load of revenge on her through his mother was priceless.

"Hot damn, Cloudy! You're on a roll! Now remember what we said when I agreed to let you do this!"

"Mom, I really don't want to go over this right now. I mean I'm totally not alone!"

Zack lifted his head, immediately interested.

"Go away!" Cloud mouthed.

Zack nestled closer, wiggling like the puppy he likened to.

"No! You say it now or do I have to say it loud in front of Tifa! I'll give her ammunition, don't mess with me kid!"

"No! No, no, no! I'll say it, jeez."

"What did we talk about, Cloudy?"

Cloud blushed and turned away from Zack who leaned closer ready to grab him if he tried to run somewhere private. "Just because I'm going to Midgar doesn't mean I have to be Midgar trash. No tattoos or outlandish piercings until I'm eighteen. No extensive drinking except for celebratory occasions, even though getting a BM is celebratory in Nibelhiem."

"Don't get smart, fucker."

"I also swear not to bring home any strange punani unless it's some kinda exotic fruit…"

"It is if you think about it," Zack said snickering.

"Shut up!" Cloud hissed. "And if I do, I should not come anywhere near, around, or in said punani. All Midgar punani should be treated like a HazMat until I meet the right one.

Zack's eyes widened his mouth agape.

"And?"

"And," He blushed redder. "should I choose oranges over apples, I solemnly swear not to spread my jizz in anyone…."

"OR?"

"Or have anyone else's in me…"

"Or where?"

"On me…" Cloud said painfully.

Zack cracked and fell backwards off the bed in a loud guffaw. "OH GAIA! I can't do this!"

"Shut up man, it's not funny!"

"PUNANI!"

"Good boy!" she said sweetly. "And put that fucking 2nd Class Ass on the phone!"

"Mom, that's not really necessary!"

"Give him the damn phone, dammit!"

"Yes ma'am." Cloud leaned over the bed looking down on Zack who rolled in the blanket screaming "jizz" and "punani" in between laughter. Cloud kicked him and put the phone to his ear. "She wants to talk to you."

Zack wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to clear his throat. His voice came out crackly from laughing. "Hello, Ms. Strife?"

"That's Mrs. Strife to you, ya hackling bastard. What's your name, boy?"

"Ahem, Zack Fair, SOLDIER 2nd Class, ma'am." Zack said politely, trying not to giggle.

"Well Zack Fair, you know that's my baby you call yourself shacking up with right?"

"I wouldn't call it shackin' ma'am. He's just stayin here for the time bein'."

"Uh-huh. Right," Alina said skeptically. "Why don't you hush that laughin' for a second and let me talk to ya for a minute. How old are you sweetheart?"

"Nineteen, ma'am." Zack grinned. "She called me sweetheart."

"She did? Uh oh," Cloud said leaning closer to hear.

"Ah you all grown up and shit, how cute," she said sweetly. "Well Zackary Fair, SOLDIER 2nd Class, Nineteen years old, I want you to listen and humor an old woman."

"Sure, ma'am." Zack wasn't prepared for how her tone darkened and her words became so serious.

"You got my baby boy over there and having been the one to have raised him for fifteen fucking years, I know my little Cloudy is cute as fuck with an ass like nobody's business. Now be honest and say you've noticed and I won't have to flay your ass."

Zack's grin faded and he looked at Cloud with wide eyes. "Yes, ma'am I noticed."

"Good, you just earned some brownie points for honesty, Zacky boy. Now, being a SOLDIER and all I know for a fact you've been chasin' strange since your first mission, am I right?"

Zack winced and grudgingly replied. "Yes ma'am, I have been."

"Good you admitted to checking out my baby, you admit you aren't a virgin, and you've been real polite bout it so let's make this quick. If I so much as hear about you dippin' your little limp noodle in my Cloud without the intent of makin' an honest man out of him I will hop the next fuckin boat to Midgar, find you, and rub icy hot on your balls an proceed to beat your ass unmercifully with a whip while pouring 150 proof Nibelhiem whisky on your welts, you get me!" Cloud gave a look of confusion when Zack grabbed his crotch protectively. "I will find you and when you do, you better chop your balls off before I get to them because that will be more merciful than what I will fucking do to them when I get a hold to them. I will fucking FIND you and sauté your dick and fucking EAT it, you get me, Zack Fair, SOLDIER 2nd Class?"

"YES MA'AM!"

"Good, cause Cloud is my baby and he deserves nothing but the best that any fucking body has to give him. Don't fuck with me kid, I am bigger and badder than any fuckin general you've ever been under and I will come down there and vomit blood in your face while I use a cork screw to castrate you if I hear Cloud so much as shed a tear for you while he's in your care! Now say you get me!"

Zack gulped when he heard dishes break in the background and a girl scream "Holy shit, Alina!"

"Watch your mouth, Tifa! I said, do you get me SOLDIER?"

"YES SIR! I mean ma'am! AH!"

"Good boy," Alina reverted back to her sweet housewife visage, ignoring Tifa's frightened glances. "Now darling, put my baby boy back on and you have a nice day. Watch your nuts okay?"

Zack swallowed hard and handed the phone back to Cloud. Cloud blinked at the shell shocked expression on the brunette's face. He put the phone to his ear.

"Um, mom?"

"Yes, hun?"

"What did you tell Zack?"

"Oh nothing, just shared some old war stories with him from your grandfather. I think it got a little too thick for him."

"Um, okay then. Anyway, I'm okay mom and I promise I'll be good. I'll be too busy to get laid so it's cool."

"No such thing as a boy being too busy to fuck, baby. Now listen, you call me more often and don't forget about me. Now you go have fun and tell Zackary kisses!" Cloud heard Tifa drop more breakables. "Cloudy let me go before this Amazon breaks all my good damn dishes."

"Alright mom. I love you."

"I love you too, Cloudy. Be strong and do your best."

Cloud nodded with a sweet smile on his face. Zack almost caved in at that adorable expression but images of icy hot and blood made him shiver and return to his shell shocked state. Cloud hung up with her with a sweet kiss to the speaker. He looked at Zack who immediately dove into his arms and bawled.

"Oh god I was so scared! Your mother is fucking Hannibal fucking Lector! She wanted to chop off and eat my penis Cloud! She wanted to eat little Zack!"

"Oh yeah that, didn't I mention mom's dad use to be in the military? He taught her everything he knows including the art of psychological and physical torture! While he was alive, he taught me how to hunt a man down with a bowie knife and piano wire." Cloud said beaming as if talking about the weather.

Zack looked at Cloud and slowly backed away from him. "…THE FUCK?"

l

Reno breathed in deep and grinned. "OH YES! Costa De Sol, where the beaches are fine and the bitches are finer! We talkin' nonstop wine, women, and hoochie coochie! I've never felt so at home before in my entire life! Well except when I went to the Honey Bee Inn for first time but that place is a dump compared to the ass and opportunity I'm seein' out here, yo."

Tseng took shallow breaths, his body doing battle with the heat. "Shut up, Reno."

Reno snickered and helped Tseng to the hotel. "See, ain't ya glad I suggested we come incognito, yo! Know you hate the heat, partner."

Tseng was grateful for that. He'd traded out his Turk uniform for a cool short sleeved white hoodie jacket over a wife beater and a pair of khaki cargo pants made of a very light breathable material. A jade Wutain Coin hung from his neck with the face of one of the Da-Chao inscribed in it. He didn't know where Reno had found this attire for him, but the redhead had made good on his promise to get something inconspicuous but "stylish." He never knew Reno was a clothing hound and idly wondered if it was a redhead thing. Reno himself was decked in a pair of cut-off shorts and muscle shirt with a button up shirt thrown carelessly over his shoulder. A pair of shades covered his eyes and his usual goggles had been packed in his duffle. When Tseng had asked why he even bothered to wear the goggles that he never seemed to use, the answer was simpler than he'd thought. The goggles kept his hair from spilling into his eyes. True enough, the material red hair fell over his shades in feathery layers that he ever now and then had to push out of his eyes. All in all, they made an attractive pair with their choke collars adding a nice affect to their ensembles and the women watched with interests as the two tourists made their way to the hotel.

Tseng checked them in and guzzled down a full bottle of water to cool off. A bellhop got their bags up to their room and it took a moment for him to realize that it was the presidential suite. The suite Vincent had brought them to. He felt the telltale ache in his chest but he pushed it aside. This was business. They waited until the help left before they both set down across from each other and rolled out their respective duffels. An assortment of guns, knives, ammo, and materia lay before them. Reno whistled at Tseng's knife collection.

"Always close and personal, eh Tseng?"

"Call me a sensualist," Tseng remarked with a smirk.

"You got enough tools here to paint that ass like a Rembrant," Reno lit a cigarette. "What's your sweet spot?"

"Abdominal aorta," Tseng said, choosing which knives to load up with.

"Quick kill, that don't sound like you."

Tseng looked at him through steely gray eyes. "You ever have assassination missions? You sneak up behind them while their dining on wine and women and whisper in their ear, making them believe they have hope then the knife just goes in to that spot just to the left of the spine. Smooth, don't feel it. Then they just drop, never had a chance." Tseng shivered and moaned his next words. "Rúcǐ zhēnguì." _So precious._

Reno laughed shaking his head. "Ya sick, Tseng, and you make people like it!"

"What's yours, Reno? I've never seen you on assassination missions."

"Covert never was my style, yo. But when I had to, I'd always go for the top of the spinal cord, right into the base of the skull either with a knife, needle, or the MagRod set to kill. I got so good at it, I kinda do it like a hug. Just go up to 'em talkin' all chummy and shit and give em good hug. When I get to the part where I pat 'em on the back, bam!" Reno slapped his hands together. "Needle straight into the base of the skull! I'm the last thing they see. Quick, clean and sexy as fuck, yo!"

Tseng chuckled. "Slick fox; I expect nothing less from you."

"You're the one who nearly bust a nut to the thought of bleedin a guy out from his spine!"

"I get off to finer things, thank you," Tseng said waving one of his blades.

"What the fuck ever, yo," Reno murmured getting up. "When we headin' out?"

"We're meeting them at 2300 right on the dot."

"Cool, I can booze up and take a nap for a little bit."

"No booze," Tseng ordered.

"Awe man! Really?"

"They say the new Don's smart and quick. We need to be fully aware for this, though I think we can draw up a compromise being their number one customers."

"Yeah…we gotta do something about that. I ain't bout to get my damn head blown off just cuz Heidegger's fat ass is trying to carve a name out of mine!"

"My thoughts exactly. The best way, would be to let ourselves be caught."

"Yep, and spread all our weapons where they can see them, yo."

"And walk right into the trap they set for us, yes?" Tseng said as if speaking to someone other than Reno.

Reno leaned against the counter. "Well come on man, ya really thought we didn't know ya'll were here already!"

Six men with guns came from random corners of the room, all of them slightly uneasy that they had been found out. All were tanned or dark skinned, heavily tattooed and much bigger than Tseng and Reno. Tseng sat calmly on his heels as they aimed their shotguns and machines guns at the two Turks.

"How da fuck you two knew we was 'round?"

"Setting us up in the same suite as the Turk who downed your last Don, fuckin' insultin' man," Reno clicked his tongue.

"Having your female operatives watching us get off the boat, that was quite a nice treat."

"Yeah, I'll admit, if I wasn't Turk I would've been distracted by the tits and ass. But ya gotta do better than that. Plus we could smell your asses when we walked in."

"And I could hear your breaths. Those muscles must be a heavy burden," Tseng said smoothly.

"It dun matta. Ya caught and ya ain't goin nowhere. We got six to ya two, so just come quietly or come dead."

Reno snorted. "You said come."

"Reno?"

"Yeah boss man?"

"Should we follow our original plan or should we make them suffer for this insult?"

"Fuck it, I like makin' shit up as I go!"

Tseng smirked. "Well said!"

Before the gunmen could react, Tseng flicked six shuriken from their pockets and hit two of them fatally in their femoral arteries. They went down with a cry, distracting the other men away from Reno for a split second.

"Too sweet," Reno whispered, pulling a glock from under the cabinet and shooting three in their heads.

Tseng sprung from his spot on the floor and tackled the survivor to the floor, straddling him and pressing a blade dangerously hard against his throat. He put a hand over the man's mouth. "Shh…struggle too much and you'll end up like your buddies."

Reno walked around with a bottle of beer in his hand, taking a swig every time he shot the still bleeding gunmen in their heads. He sung a little and smiled as he went to each. "One, shot, two, shot, all I hear is gunshots; this is where the fun stops!"

The trapped survivor looked at Reno with wide eyes of fear. He looked up at Tseng and nodded. Tseng smirked and remove his hand from the man's mouth. "Good boy. Now tell me, does your boss know what you're doing here?"

Unable to find his voice, the man shook his head.

"Hmm…too bad for you…that mean he won't know you're gone, now will he?"

The higher thugs looked at the room painted red by the blood of their grunts. They looked at each other unsure of what to say about the scene before them. Clips were laid neatly on the floor and the guns had been disassembled in nice little rows. Their men hung from the ceiling, piano wire cutting into their throats and wrists as they swung like piñatas. A very cold chill ran up their spine as they realized the mistake they had made when they heard their leader clearing a path in the hallway. They straightened their ties and suits as he walked in, an intimidating six-three. His suit was crisp, clean, and almost obsessively neat. He stepped into the room casually, none of his subordinates being able to tell if he was angry or not. He lifted his shaven head to take in the carnage, his neck revealing a small glimpse of a tattoo starting just beneath his pierced ears. He looked up at the remains of his insubordinate men through expensive specialty shades. Painted on the wall was a bloody message that made his fists tighten around the brass knuckles he wore.

_U Done Goofed, Yo!_

The Don turned and looked at each of his associates, his face emotionless. They began to shift their eyes this way and that, unsure of what to make of that gaze. Without the truth of his eyes, they didn't know whether to start explaining or just shoot themselves in the head.

Rude cracked his knuckles around the brass. "So who wants to explain this bullshit?"

l

l

A/N: TeeHee, Rude's a fuggin' G! (fangirl squeal then chokes) okay, enough of that. oh god this took forever! Lol longest one yet I believe. Ugh and I've been so sick lately, I even hallucinated a little bit! Gotta love fevers. So long awaited chapter. I think it came out well. Btw, I've been like dying to do a more detailed sex scene since the chapters are now longer but I just wonder if there should be more sex in it. Don't want it to be page to page porn but like there are few characters that need to fuckin' get it on otherwise the plot won't thicken like it should be. I mean, do you prefer your cream whipped and fluffy or runny? Whipped and Fluff, dur! Anyway, the next chapter won't take as long because I'm not as sick as I was before in the middle of writing this. So as always Read and Review. Also, got a few Omakes for this so don't be surprised if the next chapter or the chapter after it is an Omake.

Now, the things that have happened in this chapter will bleed over into the next chapter cause there's a lot of ground to cover before we have Cloud and Sephiroth begin their slow gravitation toward each other. To answer some wonders, no this will not follow the cannon. Some things will happen that are cannon but they will be altered or completely changed because…well I'm having too much fun to make this completely dark.

I think that's enough info for now. Stay tuned for the next episode **"Insult to Injury."**


	22. Season 2 Episode 7: Insult to Injury

A/N: You ever been sick…then get better…then freakin relapse. I ended up in bed in a dazed state of trippy dreams and hallucinations. Having a fever has never been so awesome and so terrible at the sametime. Anyway, I think I'm okay this time and can continue at my usual speed but with the way my immune system is acting don't get too excited. The Omake will be posted as a separate onshot to the story so as not to interrupt the flow. If you're curious about the little short, keep an eye out for it and i will let everyone know when its finished. In the mean time enjoy. *sniffle*

l

Walking Out on Destiny Season Two

**Episode Seven: Insult to Injury **

l

l**  
><strong>

Reno woke uncomfortably when he rolled into what should've been another warm body but was instead a cold empty space. He groaned and opened his eyes finding Tseng nowhere in bed. It figured. He knew how Tseng got after they killed and he knew that sleep was the last thing on the Wutain's mind no matter how exhausted he was. Stretching, Reno rolled out of bed and walked towards the balcony where he knew his partner would most likely be. Tseng often took the outdoors whenever the beats roared too strong and kept him awake. Reno knew, yes Reno always knew. That's what made them compatible. Reno swaggered out to the balcony where Tseng had taken one of the stools from the breakfast nook and was perched quietly under the tropical moon. Reno leaned against the doorway, his head tilted to the side as his eyes roved over the pale Wutain. Reno may have been a slum rat all his life, but he had been born with a certain eye and taste for a finer grade of beauty. Tseng was such a high grade that it made Reno speechless sometimes and when the Wutain was like this, it took everything within Reno not to completely tear him down to the diamond cut ecstasy that that cold exterior incased.

He followed the delicate curve of Tseng's back and admired the small worlds of hurt that had become scars indented in his skin. He wondered how often he'd fallen into those worlds in his fantasies and caressed every scar with his tongue. Reno had scars of his own, but seeing Tseng's entire history of abuse and pain upon his body was like admiring the most exquisite work of art the dark world had to offer. His growing hair had become a soft curtain of midnight that lightly brushed his shoulder blades. Reno had talked him into growing it out once more since he felt that tight short ponytail took away from the deadly mysticism of Tseng's appeal. Tseng didn't care and it suited Reno just fine. It shine was so healthy and gorgeous reflecting the moonbeams and dancing in the clean ocean breeze. Tseng had most of it to one side so that it would not interfere with his smoking. He had the cigarette dangling between his fingers having only taken a few puffs before abandoning it for his entranced state. Reno smiled and inhaled deeply the scent of saltwater, Wutain blend tobacco, and the exotic scent of his superior. He walked up to Tseng as silently as he could though he knew he didn't need to make the effort because Tseng was lost in his own world. The man's eyes stared blankly out at the sea, unaware of anything around him and that's how Reno wanted him. Completely vulnerable.

He came up behind him and trailed his fingertips up Tseng's spine slowly; watching Tseng's back arched in response. He threaded his fingers into Tseng's hair when his hand reached the base of Tseng's skull and the tips of them massaged his sensitive scalp. Tseng's eyes rolled shut and a soft content sigh escaped his lips. Reno pressed open mouth kisses to Tseng's shoulder and neck. When Tseng rolled his head to the side trustingly exposing his neck, Reno took advantage of it and flicked his tongue over the sweet skin there. He pressed his mouth against it and nipped lightly at the sweet spot just below Tseng's jaw pulling a soft gasp from his lips. He nipped the virgin ears wishing he could be the one to brand them.

"Reno," Tseng moaned.

"You're a seriously fucked up person, Tseng," Reno whispered, his arm circling Tseng's waist and forcing him to lean back against him. "You're so wired, strung tight all because of that little blood bath."

Tseng's pulse began to hammer as Reno's hand traced the line of his abs down to the light trail of hair just below his belly button. Reno caressed the thumping patch of skin in Tseng's neck and bit down on it hard. A sharp hiss erupted from his partner and that glorious back arched against him and he held him tighter to him. The long forgotten cigarette hit the balcony floor in a small explosion of amber. He slipped his hand under the Wutain's black sleep pants and caressed the full-grown erection there, moaning into Tseng's ear at the feel of it.

"Look at you," he whispered, beginning to stroke his length nice and slowly. "Why do you hold all that in knowing what I could for you? Why do I always have to come to you?"

"I can't…"

"But you will," Reno kissed his cheek. "You always do. I don't mind though. I love being the only one who knows this part of you, the only one who knows that the way to seduce you is to take it nice and slow. I'm the only one knows that ya can't be rough, yo. No, not with you, Tseng. It has to be slow, almost like love before you let yourself go."

Tseng leaned forward as Reno's hand stroked him slowly while his voice sent tendrils of pleasure all their own through his body. He couldn't think, or rather Reno's tone of voice would not let him. It was all he could hear through the sound of his blood rushing. Gentle moans became soft cries as Reno's hand moved faster and the grip on his hair tightened only a little making his scalp tingle. Reno's mouth nipped and licked his shoulder and neck controlling how much he concentrated on the hand in his pants. Reno bit the erogenous spot just below his jaw line causing him to damn near orgasm but his hand tightened around the base preventing.

"Not yet," Reno whispered. He continued to stroke when the Wutain had calmed down. "No, no, not yet. It's a shame you won't let me do more than this."

Tseng's body was over sensitized, the almost orgasm having set his nerve endings ablaze with lust. The first time Reno had done this, Tseng had damn near lost control of himself and he refused to talk or work with Reno for a week. But Reno was not one to be discouraged when he wanted something. He watched, he observed until finally he had Tseng's strange moods figured out and locked down to where he knew when he was untouchable and knew when he was vulnerable enough to allow this sort of thing. Tseng allowed it because Reno never went further than he was allowed. That made giving in so much easier and so much sweeter, especially with how quickly Reno caught on to what he needed and how he needed it. His mind blanked when Reno rubbed the pad of his thumb over the head and released Tseng's hair in favor of toying with his nipples.

"Reno," Tseng whined, a plea laced within that soft cry.

"There we are," Reno murmured, seeking Tseng's mouth to kiss him. His hand picked up speed as he stroked him harder. He pressed himself flush against Tseng's back as he delved into the Wutain's mouth tasting the sweet tobacco on his palate. Tseng's voice hit a sharper octave as he moaned into the redhead's mouth and Reno knew he was just there but not over the edge he pulled away and was back to the sweet trash talking he was so good at. "Let me have all of you Tseng. It could be this and more. Just think, I could just as easily give you what you're craving, what you're begging me for right now if you just let me. Hell I could fuck you right after you killed them with the blood still on your hands and have you screaming for me again and again and again!"

Tseng jerked his head back and cried out as he came hard making his back bow against Reno's hold. His hips jerked Reno's grip, riding out the orgasm until he limply leaned against his partner. Reno slipped his hand from beneath Tseng's pants and held his soiled fingers in front of Tseng, a satisfied smirk forming on his face when Tseng licked his fingers. Tseng took each into his mouth and sucked them cling, stroking his tongue thoroughly over the digits until he tasted Reno's skin more than his own essence. Reno pulled his fingers away and replaced them with his lips, his tongue forcing its way past Tseng's lips and kissing the Wutain into a state of deliriousness. Reno slowed down the kiss into a sensual meeting of tongues and Tseng moaned into his mouth contentedly. They pulled apart, Tseng still slightly breathless from his orgasm. Reno released his hair and kissed his nape apologetically for any strands he may have tugged free.

"Such a waste…" Reno whispered as he held his superior close to him.

"Why…do you do…these things, Reno?" Tseng asked softly between breaths.

"Because I love you," Reno said with a grin on his face.

"Stop lying to me…" Tseng said curling against the redhead.

"I never tell a lie. I just exaggerate. Plus, I'm the only one ya let touch ya and havin' no release ain't healthy for ya, yo. Come on; let's go to bed before daylight catches our asses."

Tseng was about to get up but Reno scooped him up from the stool effortlessly and swung him around like a child.

"Let's make love and dance the night away!" Reno cheered.

"Put me down you idiot!"

Morning came for the two Turks and Tseng awoke to the sound of guns cocking in their face. He opened his eyes lethargically and gazed at the barrels of the machine guns with very little interest.

"Oh look, a firing squad," Reno muttered poking his finger into one of the barrels. "Bang, bang."

"To what do we owe the wakeup call?"

"Get up and get your shit," One of them said. "The Don wants to see ya, and you'll go without a fuss."

"One would think your Don would be breaking his back to apologize to ShinRa after the welcoming committee you all sent us."

"He rather have you on his terms."

"Hey, yo?" Reno raised his hand as if he were in class. "Not to be a total bitch or anything, but I've got a hard on like you wouldn't believe and we're both in no position to meet anybody. So if you all could just GTFO for a little bit, we'll happy to get dressed and move out like good little puppies."

Tseng covered his face with his hand. "Reno."

They were allowed to get dressed but all their weapons were confiscated since obviously the Don didn't want a repeat of yesterday. Reno managed to sneak a bottle of water for Tseng before they were ushered out and they were led into a large jeep. The thugs kept their weapons trained on them, unsure if the Turks would try anything. None of them wanted to even chance it after what they'd seen the other day in the suite. There was no air conditioning in the jeep so didn't take long for Tseng to start feeling drained. They almost shot Reno when he pulled out the water for Tseng. It wasn't long before they reached the Don's home, a large mansion hidden in the tropical foliage of Costa de Sole. Reno whistled.

"Nice digs, yo. Your boss likes living in style."

"This is just where he does business. He doesn't stay here unless he has people to entertain," one of the thugs said with an almost proud tone. "Boss is more humble than that. He lives in a house close to the port where his family used to live before your people gunned them down a few years ago."

Tseng blinked. "You mean…he's."

"He's a Don by blood, but don't get it twisted. Boss worked his ass off to make the gunrunning business what it is today. He took what his father left and made a goddamn empire out of it with you guys as our biggest customers!"

Tseng fell silent, thinking back to his very first visit to the sunny port. "Vincent…"

"So if he's cool as the other side of the pillow, then why we hearing about little side dealing with Wutain?"

"It ain't like that! We don't have loyalties but don't renege on deals either. Not like ya'll Turks, comin' into our territory and killin peeps."

"You attacked us first biatch!" Reno said in a sing song voice. "One shot, two shot, and suddenly we had 'em all hangin high."

The thug looked at Tseng in the rearview mirror. "What the hell is wrong with your partner?"

"If I could tell you I would," Tseng replied smoothly.

They stopped in front of the entrance and were roughly dragged inside. They were brought out to the patio various women and men were relaxing in the enormous in ground pool. Feeling secure that they couldn't escape, the thugs left them to wait. The driver told them to have a seat at one of the tables.

"Boss'll be out in a lil while, make ya selves at home."

l

Lady ShinRa had to use everything in her to keep from laughing. Reginald's face was priceless at this moment while Rufus and Lazard watched on in sheer curiosity. Hojo made a big show of things really, the way he knelt down before her with his medical bag and gently removed her heels. He ran his hand up her leg and it tickled a bit making her giggle before he slipped a hand under her skirt. Rufus and Lazard turned away blushing thought they both knew the doctor wasn't going to try anything. It was mainly the implications that had them a little flushed. Hojo unsnapped her garters and slipped her hose off one at a time rubbing her legs.

"Ah, yes, my favorite specimen," he said smirking. "There's life in these old limbs, they just needed time to recover."

"And how will we go about that my friend."

"We'll start your Mako treatments once again. A good dose of untainted will accelerate the muscle growth and have you walking in no time. I'll give you hit today and I'll demand that you practice. I want to see some wear and tear in these sexy legs of yours, Elloria."

Rufus flinched at the sound of his father's jealous growl. Hojo and Lady ShinRa paid him no more attention than the man on the moon. Hojo examined her limbs carefully, checking the blood flow. He nodded.

"Yes, they appear quite healthy, but to be sure I want you at the lab in a few days to run some tests. Also, I hear you've been very ill as of late, my Lady."

"Deathly so," she said glaring at her husband. "It's been symptoms similar to radiation exposure except thankfully I still have all my hair. But…I have been shedding alarmingly fast. Rufus, how much came out today when we brushed my hair?"

"Three brush fulls, mother."

"Yes, three brush fulls," she repeated solemnly. "I don't have cancer, Kanaye. So why do I feel like a chemo patient?"

Hojo looked thoughtful for a moment before immediately taking a blood sample. "Not sure, but it may be why it has taken so long for your injuries from childbirth to heal. I feel even guiltier for having left you to her…but I swear it will be worth it."

"I hope I'll be alive to see how worth it is. This doesn't feel good, Kanaye."

Hojo looked up at her over the rim of his glasses. "Trust me, my friend. You will live."

Lady ShinRa almost flinched at the promise in those eyes. Instead she smiled as usual and flicked his glass so that they were crooked on his face. Reginald watched the exchange with an almost beet red face. He turned away from them and stormed out murmuring under his breath. Lazard rolled his eyes and ruffled Rufus's hair.

"I better go talk to him before he takes this out on us."

Rufus nodded and watched him go. Once Hojo's examination of his mother was complete and he'd packed up his things, Rufus led the doctor out of his mother's room while she went to rest and let the Mako take effect. Rufus walked him slowly to the door, trying to buy time to build his nerve. Hojo watched the boy out the corner of his eye, knowing that he could've been down the stairs and out the door by now. Rufus paused at the top of the stairs and searched around for his father, finding Lazard trying to talk the man out of firing/killing Hojo. Rufus took a deep breath and went past the stairs waving for Hojo to follow him. Hojo smirked and followed the boy, wondering what the young heir had to say to him. Rufus got them to the safety and quiet of his room and he shut the door tight.

Rufus's mouth opened and closed a few times. He didn't know how to start this off; he was always the quiet one. He wasn't charismatic; he couldn't sweet talk his father, mother or anyone. He couldn't charm like Lazard could, especially not to get something he wanted. Hojo crossed his arms and smiled patiently, amused by the conflict on the boy's expression.

"You have something to say to me, boy?"

Rufus narrowed his eyes at that condescending voice. "I have asthma."

"So I've heard."

"Let me finish. I have asthma and I'm prone to many sicknesses that could possibly incapacitate or kill me. If I was just a normal child, that wouldn't be that big of a deal. But I'm a ShinRa and my father doesn't respond to weakness. I can't be weak when I go against him, so I need help. You're loyal to my mother meaning in turn I could perhaps earn your loyalty as well."

Hojo glanced at the door before turning back to Rufus. "And what would you have me do, young ShinRa."

"I need you to cure me. All the medical breakthroughs in the company and none of them can fix my weaknesses. But I know you can. You brought my mother back from the brink of death when she was shot in head and lost the use of her eye. You gave her sight back and you gave her the ability to bear children back. From where I stand, it appears you can work miracles. So how about you work one on me."

Hojo smirked. "You are very much like your mother, albeit nervous but strong. What are these weaknesses I am to fix?"

"I need to be stronger, healthier, and smarter than my old man. I want my body to be damn near invincible otherwise I don't think I'll make it without him killing me."

"Yes, yes, that sounds reasonable. Perhaps I will give you the Turk Mako regimen. It's not as potent as SOLDIER but it will give you the kick you need to kill this ridiculous asthma. Also, I believe that only a Turk can desensitize you to the things that would make a man weak. I would recommend Tsuki or Valentine, but as you've heard one has deserted and one is deceased. Veld is still trying to find Tsuki though trust me, that beauty can disappear like a snuffed flame. The best you have as of now are Reno and Tseng. I hear both are masters at torture. Surprisingly, that psychotic red head is best at psychological torture. Perhaps using the methods on you will build up your defenses."

Rufus held back a shudder at the idea of what the Turks could do to a young mind like his. "And my physical skills?"

"Well, if you're anything like your mother…I suggest you pick up a shot gun and start training your arms. In the meantime, get a pet."

"A…pet…?"

"Something that you have physical power over but will be forced to train. Ask mommy for a pet."

"...a pet."

"You wanted my advice, shut up and take it, boy."

"Stop calling me boy," Rufus growled. "Right, guns, torture, mako and a pet. How do I know any of this will work?"

Hojo shrugged and made his way to the door. "It worked for your mother, did it not?"

l

"Forgive me mother, I was imagining throwing you through the window and aiming for the concrete. Say that again?"

"I said I may have found a perfect understudy for you," Lucrecia said, ignoring his comment. She put the stethoscope to his chest ordering him to breathe in and breathe out. He lay prone on a bed, strapped in by metal restraints so that she could test the new Mako batch on him. "He has a DNA match that most SOLDIERs do not have. I've forced you to learn about the ancients haven't I?"

"Crammed it down my fucking throat ack-!" Sephiroth gagged when she put a tongue depressant on his tongue. He gave her a blank stare which she only smiled at.

"You have a lovely soft palate, my son. No wonder your lovers can't get enough of you."

"That's disturbing coming from you."

"Either way, his DNA has the recessive gene of the ancients in it."

"Recessive…why do I care?"

"Have a care, where pure ancients such as that woman Gast tied himself to have the power to hear and receive the planets wisdom they cannot blend with the Jenova cells I have placed in you."

"Here I go questioning my humanity again," Sephiroth murmured sarcastically. "Again, why should I care?"

"The recessive gene allows them to be accepting of the Jenova cells. Accept them and change them. Possible mutation can occur from what I've seen in his blood. He can shape it for the better. Now the results that could spawn from this…well we shall see. First thing's first, he has to make into SOLDIER. I'm not allowed to touch infantry….unless…" she fell silent thinking.

"SOLDIER…he's a candidate then?"

Lucrecia rolled her eyes, having being broken from her plotting. "Oh, now you're interested."

"I rather you kept your hands on me instead of on my men."

"Hmm, I bet. Speaking of, from your memory codex, I see you've developed an attraction to a fellow SOLDIER who is not Genesis or Angeal. Care to elaborate?"

Sephiroth averted his eyes. "No."

"You're at the prime of your sexual prowess. It's a shame you only use it on men."

"Shows what you know," Sephiroth muttered.

"Women as well then? How much sex do you have without telling anyone my dear son?"

"Lucrecia, I believe we've had that talk about invasive questions. If I don't write it, it didn't happen."

"Oh poo, I was going to tell you a little about yourself and what the Mako would do to your sex drive and to your partners now."

Sephiroth groaned. "I really don't want to hear this from _you_!"

"Too bad, it's important. Since you seem to have a lot of sex on the side and I know your partners don't know about it because Genesis would be all over you about it!"

"You don't know G the way I do…we…aren't easily satisfied."

"Yet you are both jealous lovers? Interesting but useless information for me since I am not Hollander. You however, give me a rough estimate so I know how severe to make my warning."

"What?"

"You heard me! How many men and women have had the pleasure of experiencing the fruit of my loins?"

"And there goes my sex drive for the next week," Sephiroth said flatly. "…21…"

Lucrecia shrugged. "That's not as bad as I thought it would-"

"This month…"

Lucrecia paused, her pen hitting the floor. "Does…does that _include_ Genesis and Angeal?"

"…23…"

"And that SOLDIER...Zackary Fair?"

Sephiroth hesitated, not liking that she knew Zack's name. "…23 and a half."

"What the hell is a half?"

"We fool around, no intercourse took place."

"What the hell have you been doing? How do you have time for 23 _and a half_ people in less than thirty days?"

Sephiroth shrugged and twiddled with the sheets on the gurney. "How do _you_ manage to do it, science slut?"

Lucrecia rolled her eyes. "Touché, son. According to your codex, you've told neither of them of your infidelity." She laughed. "You really are like me."

Sephiroth glared at her, his jade eyes flashing. "I'm nothing like you."

She ignored the threatening glare. "Well, to put it bluntly, your sexual appetites may increase meaning until you find someone suitable to your senses and instincts; I fear your relationship with Genesis and Angeal will not last."

Sephiroth felt startled by those words, but he didn't let it show. "What does that mean?"

Lucrecia readied a needle. "I know you hold delusions of love for the two of them and that's what makes you pretend to feel for them and care for them…but Sephiroth, make no mistake about what you are. You are perfection…and you deserve as such. To put it bluntly, they aren't good enough for you. Your body knows it, your mind know it. Let's see if your heart will catch up before you hurt them."

"You're concerned about them?" Sephiroth said his voice shaky.

"Oh no, I could care less. But you are my greatest achievement and if this little trivial heartbreak," Lucrecia went to him and sat on the edge of the gurney. "Sephiroth, I am your mother. As much as I hate it, it's endeared me to you in the strangest of ways. Being who I am, I've already seen that it's hurting you. You think you hide it so well behind this mask of indifference, but Vincent placed more human emotions within you than I'd like. The fact that you're beginning to lose touch with your emotions doesn't hurt you, no…it's the fact that you know you will eventually have to let them go that hurts you. My beautiful prince, I could lay the world at your feet if you would let go of those human emotions. Love will only torture you."

"Lucrecia," Sephiroth found himself asking a question that no one had asked Lucrecia in a long time. "Did you ever love them?"

Lucrecia ignored the sudden sting she felt as she ran a cotton swab over Sephiroth's arm. "Who?"

"Vincent…and Hojo," he said softly, holding her eyes as he spoke. "Did you love them?"

Lucrecia found her hand trembling, feeling compelled to answer without wishing to. "I…I never…" she blinked and an actual tear fell down her cheek. "I've never stopped loving either of them. Kanaye was the one who showed me I was more than just another pretty intern...Vincent showed me I was more than just a fun fuck for a young man. They…gave me a sort of confidence that men of your time period do not know how to establish in a woman. So yes, I can honestly say I still love them both. But! I hate them more than my very own life for it."

"Is that why you want them dead?" Sephiroth asked, lying back again. "Is that why you killed Vincent and took away the only person who made me feel truly human?"

"…Vincent was the one I loved most simply because he was willing to love you in spite of me. That made my hate for him more potent than any I could have for a man. One day, perhaps you will understand that hate. Hopefully, it will help and not hinder." Lucrecia pushed the needle into his skin and pushed the plunger.

Sephiroth winced at the burn in his blood. "I guess you had to be human at some point in your life…glad to hear it was over a man."

Lucrecia jerked the needle out. "Don't say foolish things."

l

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting." Rude said as he came out of the lavish manor.

Tseng lifted his head to acknowledge the man. Reno turned to look over his shoulder, a snide remark on the tip of his tongue, but it died when he laid eyes on the sharply dressed man. He gave Rude the once over, not missing a single detail from the slick Armani shoes to the heavy piercings in his ears. Reno touched his ear in awe at how much of a pain it had to be to have all those. Reno quickly turned to Tseng who blinked in surprise at the predatory expression on his face.

"200 Gil says I fuck that guy _tonight_, no influence needed," he said in rushed whisper.

Tseng's rubbed his temple and gave the approaching Don a once over finding him very attractive with his mocha skin and perfect posture. "Alright, I'll bite. It'll be nice to have you seducing someone other than me. Also, this will not be a threesome, don't even try it; I see the wheels turning in your head. Deal?"

"Spoil sport! Deal!" Reno turned leaned back as the Don took a seat next to them. "So, what's up Don?"

"You're not the two I normally meet with."

"Veld and Melitta do not know about this meeting of ours. We're following orders straight from the brass. I'm Tseng and that is Reno."

"Pleasure," Rude nodded at Reno.

"All mine, yo," Reno said puffing a cigarette. "Nice digs."

"So who has a hard on for me that they overlooked my usual contacts?"

"Heidegger, the new head of our military, is trying to carve a useful reputation out of your hide."

"After the way you treated us, who's to say we shouldn't let him."

"I have a few people in my ranks who don't like dealing with ShinRa, but I can assure you it won't happen again."

"Man's got dissension in his ranks, Tseng. Not good," Reno said lighting up.

"Yes, we've come all the way down to Costa to warn you of Heidegger's witch hunt only to find that his ideas are not so farfetched."

"Why don't you tell me what that horse's ass got his nose open for and I'll see what I can do about it?"

Reno leaned back, tilting his chair. "Heidegger's on a hunt for anyone aiding and abetting the enemy. He's been snatching up any connections to Wutai he can to give purpose to this stupid conflict we've entered into with Wutai. He thinks you guys are runnin weapons to 'em."

"Wutain's don't buy foreign; they keep to their own shit. Everybody knows that."

"Exactly, but he wants proof and he wants to bring you down as low as he's brought us," Tseng took a sip of the tea they had been given.

"But, if you're willin' we got something else for 'im, yo."

Rude threaded his fingers together showing the glinting brass knuckle he kept on his right hand. Reno eyed it and bit his lip to keep the smirk from forming on his face. Rude glanced at him out the corner of his eye though Reno couldn't see it through the shades. "I'm listening."

"The first thing you need to do is make a copy of the books. We need proof your work hasn't been passed through foreign hands."

"My work has been passed though plenty of foreign hands, it just ain't been any Wutains."

"Then that will be all we need."

"You give us that first, yo and we'll take are of this little betrayal you got going on."

"I've already been through the book for the past few days. Some holes keep comin' up that I didn't make. Now I ain't certain who's got their hand the cookie jar but it's pissing me off."

Tseng nodded. "Then, Don, we implore you. We take care of your problem swiftly and silently and you take care of ours."

Reno tilted his head, exposing his pale slender neck and a sly smile on his face. "You gotta accommodate us though. We had a rough morning and could you some TLC."

Rude's eyes followed the slender curve subtly and a smirk found his lips. "My home is your home, Turks. I hope you find my hospitality satisfying."

"Oh I'm sure it will," Reno said blowing smoke from his lips in a slow controlled puff.

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Boss?"

They all turned when one of the scantily clad women came to them. "Claude wants to talk to you."

"Later, I'm busy."

"I never knew Turks to be more important than business?"

The woman flinched as a man, not as sharply dressed as Rude but still tailor made, approached the table without permission. His dark hair was shaggy around his head and he was of slighter build than Rude but still a big man. His skin was a lightly tanned like all Costa de Sol born citizens and his eyes were a dark brown that were piercing and cold. He eyed both Reno and Tseng, though his eyes lingered on Tseng a bit longer than they should have. Reno caught this and his brow arched deciding how fast he could draw a gun before Tseng pulled a knife. Darn, Tseng would get him first.

"Claude, can't you see I'm in the middle of something," Rude asked coolly.

"Entertaining ShinRa's dogs isn't how we do tings here, Rude."

"You telling me how to run shit ain't how we do things here."

Claude grimaced but looked at the Turks. "You'll have to forgive me, but I really hate you ShinRa people. If we could get by without you I'd convince Rude to cut up your contract."

Rude gave a sidelong glance at Clade silencing him. "Regardless. You Turks do a little investigating; I'll take care of what you need."

"Oh I'm sure. Though, what I came here for and what I _want_ are two different things, yo," Reno said casually.

Rude actually smirked as he rose from the table. "Then I can do my best to give you what you want."

"Only you can." Reno winked at him secretly.

Rude nodded to both of them and followed Claude. Tseng heard him admonish the man as they left. Reno watched the Don walk away with his head tilted and he bit his lip making a pleased sound.

"I think I'm gonna like hanging in that lap of luxury."

"Reno, you're absolutely classless," Tseng said watching Claude carefully.

"Who cares, he's got all the class I need, yo. Tell me you're not eyein' that asshole Claude?"

"I'm wondering when was the last time I slowly killed someone, is all."

"Fuckin' sociopath, yo."

"So sayeth the person who wants to fuck me."

"Yeow, careful Tseng you might hurt my feelings."

"The bet still on? I can't tell if he's interested."

"Tseng you are such a virgin. Don't you know the rules? If they look more than twice, they're fair game."

"I thought that only applied to the fairer sex?"

"You're pretty fair and you've looked more than twice."

Tseng's eye subtly twitched. "Let's just check things out and enjoy the hospitality, Reno."

The Turks stayed as guest in Rude's manor though the young Don wasn't stupid. They were watched at all times even though they couldn't see who was watching them. They worked well into the night, being allowed access to all of Rude's past records and the names of all in his organization. Slowly, they began to build a dossier for each and sort out who had the highest potential for betrayal. Tseng was surprised to see that Claude was not one of those likely for betrayal. The man had worked with Rude's father and had found him at a church near the port. He was the one who had worked hard to get all of Rude's inheritance back and establish him as the current Don. It confused him because what loyal man acted like that.

"It takes different strokes, yo," Reno had said.

It was pushing midnight when Reno eyed the crack doorway as someone moved past it. He stood and stretched tiredly, his blazer off and his button down shirt almost completely undone. He grabbed a bottle of cognac that had been given to them and left Tseng with the plum wine.

"I'll be headin' off now," Reno said, nonchalantly heading toward the door.

"The bedrooms that way, Reno," Tseng remarked without looking up.

"Heh, I got a bet to make good on, yo. Plus, I've been horny all day and you're not bendin' over for me!"

Tseng smirked. "So you will bend for someone else."

"Nothin' wrong with bein' flexible, Songbird."

"Ugh, just go," Tseng waved him off. "But be cautious. Letting your guard down, even for fun is not wise when we're in enemy territory."

"Hey, come morning time we might not be so hostile." Reno leaned forward and kissed the tilak. "Don't stay up to late, might invite a demon in like that."

"I say the same to you. Goodnight Reno."

Reno waved two fingers before exiting the room. Tseng worked for a few more hours on the dossier before calling it a night. He loosened up his shirt and tie and leaned back against the couch. He was a bit hungry and his throat was very dry. Deciding not to drink anymore, he got up and left the room. He had gotten a basic layout of the house and knew where the kitchen was but he was cautious and kept Vincent's knife hidden in the strap around his wrist. They hadn't noticed it because they hadn't watched them dress and Tseng rarely took it off. He kept his wrist ready to draw it in case he ran into trouble but he doubted he'd see any this late at night. He nodded to some of the nighttime guards as he made his way toward the stairs. He paused when he heard a glass crash on the floor. He lifted his head and heard muffled voices. Spotting one of the many doors cracked open and light flooding from it, curiosity goaded Tseng to go and check it out incase Reno had gotten his scrawny ass into trouble. When he peered in, he found that wasn't the case.

Reno was splayed out on the Don's desk, legs lewdly spread wide as Rude drove into him. His crimson red hair was loose from its ponytail and spilled over his shoulder like fresh blood on alabaster skin. His head was tilted back as wanton sounds of pleasure escaped his kiss swollen lips. Several curses spilled in between moans and cries. Tseng had been next door neighbor to Reno enough times to know what that sound meant, no matter how many times he wished he hadn't. Obviously, the Don knew his way around a male's body. Rude's face was buried in his neck and Tseng was able to catch glimpses of Rude's teeth in Reno's flesh. Rude's back was to the door and Tseng admired the intricate tribal pattern all over his back and arm as well as the taut muscles shifting beneath that mocha skin. Reno's dilated green eyes caught sight of him, his bangs stuck to his face from perspiration. He smirked making a show of tugging at one of Rude's earrings with his teeth for Tseng. Tseng did nothing to hide the blush that he felt creeping on his face. He rolled his eyes and backed away from the door considering closing it but not wanting to interrupt them. He had to admit, it was a beautiful sight to see Reno work but it also meant he owed Reno money. That was never fun.

Tseng made his way down stairs and grabbed a drink and something light to eat. He was caught by Claude who was in just a dress shirt and his suit slacks. They eyed each other for a moment before Tseng made to move past him. Claude pushed a hand out to the doorway, blocking his escape. Tseng stepped back and gave a blank stare.

"So dat be da plan, eh?" Claude asked, his accent showing. "One of you seduce da boss and make him do what you say for a piece of ass? Is dat Turk training?"

"I rather you didn't insult the whole organization simply because your boss and my subordinate took an interest in each other. Besides, this has not stopped you from eyeing me in less than platonic ways."

Claude lowered his arm and chuckled. "I guess I can't argue with you. What can I say, I hate you ShinRa, but I've never seen one of you dogs be of such fine breeding. You're Wutain, right?"

Tseng nodded, deciding to look over the dog comment.

"Never seen one with eyes like yours," Claude said tilting his head and admiring Tseng's face. "You make a man wan' let his guard down."

"That is unwise, I assure you."

"I suppose you have difficulty taking a compliment. Your partna though, he has no trouble taking dat and more."

Tseng snorted. "He never has a problem taking anything."

Claude smiled. "I should apologize for my behavior and ask that you have a little night cap with me. You drink scotch?"

Tseng shook his head. "I drink mainly wines."

"Not one for da grain. It's alright. We dig into da wine."

They shared a glass or two, Tseng being polite and finding Claude suitable for casual conversation. Claude bore a grudge against ShinRa for killing Rude's father, his mentor. He was only a few years older than Rude but chose to let him take what was his even though he easily could've been the Don. Tseng found no malice in Claude's words and he could tell the man actually cared about Rude's wellbeing. Soon modesty mellowed with the whine and Claude asked permission to touch Tseng's hair. Tseng agreed though he couldn't tell why. The man toyed with his hair and was very careful not to pull or tug, his dexterity something to be appreciated considering he was drunk. They continued to talk and Tseng actually laughed at some of Claude's stories about Rude's haphazard road to becoming Don. Tseng shared some of his unfortunate adventures with Reno. During that time, Claude's hand had threaded his hair, caressed his ear (out of curiosity of his translator piece he claimed), and worked his way to Tseng soft cheek. They fell silent, looking at each other, Tseng suddenly feeling strangely uncomfortable but not moving away. Claude leaned forward and captured his mouth in a gentle but firm kiss. Tseng didn't pull away and was only frozen for a second before he slowly began to respond. Claude gently pried his lips apart with his tongue and Tseng did not refuse him, allowing him to taste his mouth. Tseng didn't know why he was doing this or why with a man he entertained thoughts of killing just for fun. Perhaps it was the gentleness of which Claude guided him and seduced him into this impromptu make out session. Whatever the reason, Tseng found himself enjoying the attention but it was short lived. When Claude's hand slipped back into his hair, Tseng suddenly felt trapped and immediately pulled away knocking the hand from his hair. His breath came in heavy pants and he stared at Claude, feeling both startled and angry at the same time. He didn't understand why though.

"Did I come on too strong?" Claude asked gently.

Tseng relaxed when he realized Claude was just as confused as he was. He shook his head. "No…no, I am in need of sleep. I am a bit too intoxicated to be engaging in such things at the moment."

Claude's smile was more out of relief than amusement. "Dat be da best time to enjoy such tings. But if you do wan' to you do have to. I don' force nobody."

Tseng nodded. "Thank you and I'm sorry. Goodnight."

Tseng quickly made his escape. He returned to their room and collapsed in bed almost glad Reno was occupied and would not return. It would give him a moment to insecurely contemplate the sudden reaction he had and why he had even allowed Claude to kiss him in the first place. More importantly, why was he, at age 22, was still a virgin to carnal pleasures. He hadn't even taken a woman to bed. Not that he was obsessed with such things. He never really had an interest in sex nor did he become aroused very often without the help of Reno's skilled seductions and the adrenaline rush of a kill. Maybe Reno was right, maybe he was fucked up. What was he waiting for? He wasn't saving himself for anyone and he knew it wasn't because he was waiting to be in love or for the fabled right time? He never really had personal time between working and worrying. Reno was the first person to even get such a reaction from him. That in itself was unbelievable because Wutain's by genetic makeup were sensualists. They often craved physical stimulation both sexual and platonic. Yet, he had never sought it out as he should have. Tseng had to admit, he was growing into that sort of hunger. Seeing Reno and Rude together had added a certain level of starvation and Claude's careful advances had satisfyingly fed that fever. He hugged a pillow close to him and closed his eyes. So why had he run? He could let Reno touch him so intimately without flinching, but he couldn't allow a stranger who he was obviously attracted to?

"Maybe," Tseng whispered, running his hand over one of his many whip scars. "I am more ruined than I thought."

He took out his phone and sent a quick text to Sephiroth, not expecting and answer this late but hoped to have on in the morning.

l

Hojo sent the information he'd acquired so far from Lucrecia's research. Being a man of science he found it hard to understand Grimore and Lucrecia's thesis. Everything thing in it was so farfetched and illogical that it gave him a headache to even think about it being true. Chaos, Omega, the Lifestream itself escaping the planet to find a new one…all this was too far out there for Hojo. He would leave it up to the mysticism of Wutain culture to aide him in deciphering this convoluted mess.

"Professor! Oh crap! Sorry Vincent."

"Grr!"

"Good evening, Cloud."

Cloud stayed pin to the wall as Galian Beast snarled at him. "Um, I stepped on his tail…"

"I step on it six times before breakfast, he's just showing off," Hojo said taking a sip of coffee. "Vincent, leave him alone. You know him."

Galian Beast sniffed him curiously before backing off in a huff and curling back in his spot. Cloud let go of the wall and went over to Hojo with a bag in hand.

"The only place that had freshly cooked food was this Deli down the street. I figured without me around you'd end up working yourself into a stupor and wouldn't eat. Also, mom says thank you for sending her more of her meds and hopes you're doing okay. She's sending you some baked stuff when she gets the chance to and she's doing fine."

Hojo's brow arched as Cloud laid out a sub sandwich and unwrapped it for him. He put a cup of coke with a bendy straw in next to it and stepped back. Hojo eyed the boy for a moment before smiling and shaking his head.

"You want something," he said simply.

"I do not! I'm just keeping up with my job!" Cloud snapped.

"Now it's just obvious. What is it boy?"

"Um…" Cloud gave up and handed him a paper that had been sent to him by Lucrecia. "It's your wife right?"

Hojo looked over the paper curiously before narrowing his eyes. "What is this?"

"Says that they were doing random selection for the S project and I lucked out. My blood passed some kinda standard and I got that from her to come tomorrow and the day I start basic."

Hojo nodded. "It was smart of you to bring it to me first. I can look into it and make sure it's safe for you to continue."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could just say no."

Hojo shook his head. "I'm afraid if ShinRa says you've been randomly selected for something of this nature, you're in for the long haul."

"Figures."

"You shouldn't be too worried. Actually, if monitored correctly, this may benefit you. I'll monitor you after each session."

"I don't want to put more on your plate. I thought you had your hands full with Vincent."

"I've hit what you might call a break through so there's nothing to worry about, my boy."

"And your injuries?"

"I told you, I'm healthier than any man in his elder years should be. Sometimes it scares even me. So, don't fuss over an old man. You go to this thing and take whatever she gives you but try to remember what happens to you and how it feels. If need me, right it down as soon as it's over. I can program a journal into your phone if you like."

"That'd be cool, I have no clue how to work this thing!" Cloud admitted handing the flip phone to Hojo.

Hojo chuckled. "I was a teenager when they created these things; I believe I have a bit of knowledge on it." He flipped it open and tapped a few buttons showing Cloud how to write and turn the phone so that the keyboard could be used. "You twist it this way and the keypad morphs into a workable keyboard."

"Didn't even think it could do that. Thanks."

"And just go ahead and practice typing up your journals there in short hand and email them to me. Understand?"

Cloud nodded texting his very first message. "There, did you get it?"

Hojo felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and opened the message reading the words "I told the witch doctor I was in love with you!" He looked up at Cloud with a blank stare. "You're a box of hilarity."

Cloud snickered. "Thanks Professor. I'll let you know how it goes."

Cloud left the good professor's home, petting Vincent behind the ear before he left which earned somewhat of a purr from the beast. Hojo shouted at him not to spoil the "free-loading bastard." He took a nice slow walk and watched the sky enjoying the stars. That was one thing he didn't understand about Midgar. The sun never shined there but the night sky always showed clear when it wasn't raining. He wondered if it had something to do with that particular spot being cursed or something. He shrugged and continued on. He was sure Zack was asleep when he reached the door so he did his best to enter quietly. He was happy the door didn't squeak and thankful for the carpet. He held his boots in his hand and padded softly over the carpet, closing the door with next to no noise. He walked down the hall towards his tiny room when he heard voices and saw light under Zack's door.

"You should tell them," he heard Zack say in a determined voice. "You love them don't you? You need to tell them what you've been doing and what Psycho Cindy has done to you."

"Admitting that would mean admitting I've slept with a good portion of the ShinRa staff." Sephiroth? Cloud inched closer to the door so that he could hear.

"Pfft! Those people don't even tell anyone and never even come back up again. They just want the personal score of sleeping with somebody who's been on TV."

"Oh and you don't?"

"Hey I got my own fan club, the hell I need you for?"

Sephiroth scoffed. "I can't do it, Zack. You don't know what that would do to them…what it would do to G."

"Gen knows something is up. He's not stupid and he's not delusional. He's probably going through the same thing and probably than tapped more ShinRa funded ass than you have."

"Our relationship never allowed for restrictions…it's just I don't think any of us have ever ventured outside the circle, except me of course."

Zack groaned. "If I'd known Angeal didn't know I wouldn't have kept messin' around with ya."

A pause and Cloud heard what he thought was hurt in Sephiroth's voice. "Do you regret it?"

"Hell no! But Angeal is my friend just as you are, Seph. I don't like doin' anything behind any of your backs."

"I don't even know how to say this to them…Zack, I don't even know if I care about the consequences. I mean if I did, I wouldn't have been all over the place."

"Seph, you can't help what instinct and Mako make you do," Zack said gently. "Hell, sometimes after those injections and checkups, I don't even remember what or who I've done. You realize how terrified I was that I had done something to Cloud?"

"That's the difference…it doesn't even faze me anymore. Zack, I don't know what's happening to me. It's like people's feelings, their lives, anything that's going on with them; they all don't matter to me anymore."

The squeaking of Zack's bed shifted and there was a long pause.

"I still matter, don't I?" Zack said, his voice sounding a bit breathy. "Genesis still matters? Angeal still matters? Tseng especially still matters?"

"Zackary…"

"Come here." More shifting. "Look, see? You're depressed about it and that means it still matters. Even if you can't feel it like people want you to you still feel it, don't you."

"Yeah," Sephiroth replied softly. "I still feel it…Zackary, what do I do?"

Cloud felt an ache at the pitiful depression in Sephiroth's voice. He suddenly felt like an intruder on this conversation and decided to turn himself in. He gently knocked on the door.

"Zack? I'm home?"

"Hey choco-shit. Come on in! Sephiroth's here, you remember him right?"

How could he forget? Though, Cloud was surprised by the invitation. He twisted the knob and entered finding Sephiroth and Zack sitting on the bed a good distance apart from each other and he couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling that he'd interrupted something very private. Sephiroth's eyes fell on them, glowing bright even in the well lit room. His face was pale and he seemed tired, bags under his eyes from exhaustion. He didn't look well, in fact he looked how Zack did when he'd come in from his Mako injection. He was dressed simple as well, which surprised Cloud. He was in a sleeveless turtle neck shirt and a pair of dark khaki colored cargos. His shoes were gone showing black socks that coordinated with his shirt and a silver watch and chain. Even at his worst and out of uniform, Sephiroth created a stylishly intimidating look.

Sephiroth stared at the object of his recent but brief wanderings as he stepped into the room. His hair was a mess as always, but was endearingly cute like a baby chocobo as Genesis often described him. He stood there in a too big white hoodie jacket and light blue shirt underneath. His jeans were worn, torn from obvious hard work and rough play. His eyes were crystalline and shined without the help of Mako, a natural beauty that Sephiroth had not enjoyed in a long time. But the boy was so small; so small and fragile. It made something in Sephiroth want to wrap his arms possessively around him and keep him away from ShinRa, SOLDIER, and his bitch of a mother. This little thing was a SOLDIER candidate meaning she would have her claws in him eventually. Sephiroth shook his head and averted his eyes from the blonde, muttering a polite greeting to him.

Zack eyed them both in all their awkwardness and grinned. "Come sit down with us and chill for a bit. Seph's stayin the night cuz he's havin' some issues with the injection he got today. He can't make it home on his own right now."

Cloud immediately switched to mother hen. "Are you alright? Do you have a fever? Zack has plenty of ice in there if you need it!"

Sephiroth blinked and smiled. "I'm fine. Zack already gave me the cool down treatment."

Cloud blushed realizing how silly he sounded. These SOLDIERs had been handling themselves for years, of course they would know how to take care of each other. A fleeting thought passed over his brain just that second. Sephiroth was the only person who could say Zackary and not have it sound completely crappy. In fact he gave it a nice effect with the deepness of his voice, but he realized that the man had returned to calling him Zack in his presence. He wondered if he made Sephiroth feel uncomfortable since he didn't know him. Maybe he should leave.

"Well, in that case, I'm gonna get ready for bed. I have to go back to the ShinRa labs again tomorrow. I have to be there at like 'stupid o clock' in the morning."

"Awe, well still you can come dog pile with us," Zack insisted. "One thing ya gotta learn about SOLDIERs, we sleep in piles."

"Zack, if he doesn't feel comfortable then you shouldn't push the issue."

"Nah, me and Cloud been bunkin' together since my last injection day. Kid's a cuddler and manages to spread his scrawny ass all over the bed if you don't hold on to him."

"Oh does he now?" Sephiroth asked in amusement.

Cloud felt his face heat up. "Why would you tell people that?"

"Dunno,but ya better makeup your mind before I think of something else to tell him that ya don't want me to!" Zack said with a wink.

Cloud sighed in defeat and headed towards the door. "I'll go get my night clothes."

By the time he'd showered and returned in a shirt and shorts, Sephiroth was lying on his side in Zack's bed, his hair in a loose braid that lay over his shoulder. Cloud could hear his soft even breathing. His skin was such a smooth pale peach that was just this side of healthy. His bare back like Zack's was full of toned muscle but not as apparent. When Sephiroth shifted, he could see it shifting beneath his skin in subtle graceful stretches. He had a distinct curve in his hip that was a little less than masculine but far from feminine. It accented the hips that hid in the dark sleeper pants and the haphazardly pulled covers. Cloud stood shell-shocked at how Sephiroth casually slept in Zack's bed as if he had no care that a stranger was to join him. If anything, Cloud felt flattered to have even been invited to this mini-SOLDIER-dog pile. He almost wanted to chicken out and run back to his room but didn't get the chance to as Zack snuck up on him.

Cloud gasped when Zack nudged him.

Zack grinned. "Admiring the Adonis, eh?"

"I was just wondering about how tired he must be, that's all."

"Yeah, he's pretty burned out. He couldn't even keep control of his car so he stopped here since it was closer. Come on, you got an early start tomorrow."

"Yeah…um…are you sure this is okay?"

"Dur, I wouldn't let you if he actually cared." Zack went around the other side of the bed and motioned for Cloud to come over. "You sleep in the middle so you won't spread yourself all the way out the bed. One warning though?"

"What's that?" Cloud asked, nervously climbing onto the bed.

"Seph's a cuddler too."

"A what? Wait him? He's not gonna like squeeze me snap my back is he?"

"Never known him to hug that hard," Zack pushed Cloud to lie down. "Relax, don't poke the bear and it won't hurt you."

"If you say so." Cloud relaxed but he lay a few inches away putting space between him and Sephiroth's sleeping form. Zack slipped in behind him and forced him to move over so that he wouldn't be at the edge of the bed. This put him centimeters away from Sephiroth's perfect face. It was a bit eerie to see the glow of irises through his eyelids but even now he could tell it was beginning to fade a bit. Sephiroth's lips were slightly parted as he lay peacefully in front of him and gentle breaths passed through his lips. Zack pressed against his back and wrapped an arm around his waist to prevent his "spreading" habit. Cloud felt Zack's heart beat against his back. Coupled with the sound of Sephiroth's tranquil breathing, Cloud found himself drifting off easily into sleep, all awkwardness forgotten. He breathed a deep sigh and fell asleep. He didn't notice Sephiroth inch in closer to his small warm and wrap his arm around both he and Zack. Somewhere in his relaxed state, he felt two heartbeats in the cocoon of warmth instead of just one.

l

A/N: Okay, we delve in Tseng's hang-ups about sex, we find Rufus startin his empire building, and Sephiroth is a total slut. More to come after I get some more rest I promise. Just trying to get back to okay health. Reviews always make me feel better. You guys crack me up with some of the things you say. So please remember to review and let me know how I'm doing and I will continue this more when my brain doesn't feel like freeze dried jello. Next episode, a coup in Rude's set up, Tseng has more complexes, Highwind returns to midgar and Cloud has his first experimentation experience. Fun fun.


	23. Season 2 Episode 8: U See Right Thru Me

A/N: Lol rated M for creative cursing. Okay A to Q for a second. It's not that the Mako in their system makes them slutty. I just would imagine that the gook would have serious side effect on their hormonal structure, especially since the majority of SOLDIER seemed to be chosen right at the puberty threshold. I mean, I imagine it plays more on primal instincts within the human brain as well which makes SOLDIERs faster and stronger and more effective. So you have them going through puberty and being pumped with that stuff. Sexual desire must be at a high note. Then we have Seph, Gen, and Angie who have been pumped since birth. I would imagine it would throw their hormone for loop. Especially Sephiroth who has an alien mating instinct coupled with all this. And that's why we hide the egg!

l

l

Walking Out on Destiny Season Two

**Episode Eight: You See Right Through Me…**

l

l

Sephiroth awoke to an irritating tickle against hi neck. It made the hair on his skin raise and caused a shudder of involuntary laughter. He snorted to hold it in and opened his eyes to find himself staring at Zack who was currently buried in the skin of someone's shoulder. Sephiroth moved only to see sunny yellow hair that stood up like wild grass. Soft sighs reached his ears and he figured out the tickle was his current cuddle buddy's breathing. Sephiroth shifted a bit so the occupant of his arms would be pushed up a bit without waking him and he stared into the angelic sleeping face of Cloud. Cloud and Zack lay with identical cherubim faces that were relaxed in rest and Sephiroth felt something warm inside of him. He leaned forward without much thought and kissed both of them on their foreheads. Zack because he was truly a good friend and Cloud because he wanted to feel what his skin would be like against his lips. The blonde was wrapped around him like he was a body pillow and every that he and Cloud made contact was just soft. The hardness of adulthood hadn't come upon him yet and with his small diminutive size made him fit perfectly into Sephiroth's arms like a child. He was still supple in some places and it made Sephiroth snuggled into him a bit more, reveling in that cuddly warmth. Zack shifted behind Cloud and crushed them closer. Cloud nuzzled into his neck comfortably and murmured against his neck and Sephiroth gave in and hugged them both. His fluffy mood fell when he felt the stirs of arousal. The heat of being pressed in this dog pile was beginning to have a bad effect. He sighed and fought it off, pushing his face into Cloud's hair.

"Ridiculous," he whispered to no one. "I'm too greedy."

Cloud grumbled a name in his sleep then said something that took a moment to sink in. "Mm. BOLT!"

"What?" Seph said out loud before his body seized up and the bed was lit up with electricity. "FUCK THE PISS!"

"AH BITCH BUCKER FUCKER!" Zack screamed as his body contorted in odd angles.

Cloud sat up groggily from his dream, the thunder materia still glowing around his neck. The bed was empty and the air smelled like ozone. He looked around to find Zack and Sephiroth on the floor with smoke coming from their bodies and their limbs twitching. He rubbed his eyes looking for them.

"Why are you guys on the floor?"

l

l

Tseng was up early, finishing up the dossiers by himself. He hadn't seen Reno all morning and was starting to get a little ticked at the fact that he was doing all the work. He took a break to do a round of Tai Chi in order to sooth the tension in his body. He tried to think of other things, like the email he'd gotten from Hojo, or the training of Rufus if the boy was still up to it, or even the cleaning of his gun if it would take his mind off what was there now. Yet, his mind kept traveling back to his chance encounter in the kitchen. Claude hadn't done a single thing wrong, yet Tseng couldn't overcome the fear that he was just like those filthy men who had often tried to lay hands on him. He'd tried to let it go and it had worked for the arousal, but not for the want. He was starved for affection that much he knew. He feared that years of isolating himself from people and confining himself to Vincent's home had done him no good. So why was he in no push to seek out what he needed? At least if it was on his own terms it wouldn't be such a frightening situation. He was able to allow Reno's touch in the right situation…so why no anyone else's. Tseng paused. Wait, did he just admit to sex being frightening?

Tseng sighed and ended his exercise. He went and sat back down to gather up the information Rude would need to catch his rebels, hoping that the Don hadn't spent so much time between Reno's legs that he'd gotten nothing done. A knock on the door interrupted his work and he went to answer it, hoping it was Reno or the Don ready for business. Claude stood there dangling a pin drive in front of him with a pleasant smile.

"Rude somehow found da time to get you what you wan' early dis morning. You did ya part on this?"

Tseng nodded, stepping aside to allow the man to walk in. "All you will need is laid out already. If you'd like to go over it personally, you can-"

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday."

Tseng froze. "For what?"

"I was drunk last night an' I shouldn'ta laid a hand on ya. Especially since you, unlike your partna it seems, are here specifically for business. Even I must respect that."

Tseng nodded and closed the door. "No, it's alright. To tell the truth both of our behaviors were highly inappropriate."

"Den since dis be a mutual misundastandin', we call truce and have you have coffee with me. I promise no alcohol included."

Tseng allowed a smile to show on his lips. "I'd think less of you if you drank this early."

l

l

Cloud sat in the waiting room of the labs. He was super early, he knew but Sephiroth had said that the "psycho bitch" preferred people to be early. So that left the little blonde alone with his thoughts. It fell on his experiences since he'd been there and he found himself smiling at some and cringing at others. Genesis was pretty much the big gay brother that never had, doting on him and constantly encouraging him. Zack was the asshole brother he'd always wanted. Someone he could fight and wrestle with but still go to when he got picked on. Sephiroth…he wasn't sure. He'd met the man all of twice and had ended up sleeping in the same bed with him as if it were natural. Yep, he wasn't sure how to think of it. Cloud leaned back his chair. Back home, all he did was get into fights with Tifa and her pigheaded friends. He would claim to be more mature than them but at the same time he often wanted to be like them. He wanted to belong somewhere but he wasn't sure if he was being so readily accepted just because or if it was because he was just some kid that Genesis took a liking to. Some backwater charity case that Professor Hojo took pity on should not have inspired endearment of any kind. For all his come backs and witty retorts, he could not keep up the confidence his interactions required and he knew it had to be easy to see. Yet they accepted him. He smiled a little thinking of the warmth he'd been wrapped in that morning. The feel of Sephiroth and Zack's heartbeats pressed so tightly against him made his own heart flutter.

"Hey what's the pansy doin' here?"

"Shut the fuck up, Kyle. Yo, Cloud, whats up bitch?"

"Dom?" Cloud lifted his head to see the boy walking up with the muscle head blonde from his physical. "Had to bring the baggage?"

"I know right, this mofo's been growing on my ass since the physical."

"Right here, Dominic!" Kyle flipped him off.

"You couldn't handle it precious. So what up, spikey. Whatchu doin' here?"

Cloud shrugged. "I got this summons saying I needed to come."

"Yeah, us too. We got one more comin out this way from what I heard?"

"How did you hear?" Cloud asked confused.

"You ain't got a phone, jerk off?" Kyle asked showing his simple prepay.

"Oh yeah, I do!" He pulled out his phone and flipped it open. "I get your number now, Dom. As for you Kyle…well I just don't give a shit about you."

Kyle immediately snatched his phone making the chocobo chain jingle. "What the hell? How did you even afford this?"

"Oh! Is that the new 8G Flip? I've got good credit and I can't even afford this!"

"Who'd you fuck to get this, princess?"

"Your fuckin' mother!" Cloud snapped. "I got it from Genesis. He said I needed a phone, I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Are you kidding? These phones are like 1500gil a piece. No one throws away 1500 for no reason. I'm with Kyle on this one; did you fuck the commander to get this?"

"Fuck you! It was a gift. Put your damn number in so we can go on with our lives."

Dom laughed and punched his number in. He then called his own phone and locked in Cloud's number. He did a few more tricks before handing the phone back to Cloud. "There, now you're in the system, you can get messages that're meant for us SOLDIER candidates."

"Cool!" Cloud said, his phone going off with all the messages he'd missed.

"Can't believe you got picked too. Then again, shrimp like you need some extra enhancement."

"If that's it, then what the hell you guys doin' here. Say you said there's one more coming. Where is he?"

Just as he spoke, the door opened revealing Dr. Lucrecia, a thick older man in lab coat and a young girl entered the room. She was small, about Cloud's height and wearing a crimson red tank top with blue jeans and black chaps over it. The heavy Doc Marten's on her feet looked way too heavy for her petite frame but she wore them like a trooper. The gold ornament belt that looped around her hips accented the curves that were developing. Her hair was a sexy dark red and her eyes were the same. The three boys stayed focused on her as she walked over to join them. She posted herself on a chair and crossed her legs like a real lady which was offset by those boots. Her deep crimson eyes flicked to Cloud making him gulp and blush. She smirked and nodded to him. He nodded back, sure he looked like a complete idiot.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' bout," Kyle whispered.

"Heard they started takin' females…didn't believe it though."

"She has very good hearing you know," Dr. Lucrecia said unlocking the door to her lab. "She can hear everything you're saying. Can't you Rosaria?"

She laughed her voice delightfully thick and heavy on its accent to Cloud's ears. "Rosaria Arent to her. But you darling," she held out her hand to Cloud. "You can call me Rosso. Rosso to my comrades."

Cloud sputtered at first but managed to answer. "I'm Cloud, Cloud Strife."

"Cloud Strife…how cute."

"Well then Gentlemen," The stout man said getting their attention. "and lady, I'm Dr. Hollander. I will be working with Rossaria and Kyle specifically, but I will also be assisting Dr. Lucrecia with Dominic and Cloud. What is about to happen to you here is strictly confidential. You will not breathe a word to anyone, not your superiors, not your friends. What happens here stays amongst you and that's that, I make myself clear?"

"Whatever, man."

"Yeah yeah."

"Yes, sir."

"Whatever you say, Doctor."

"Good, everyone single file and walk in."

Lucrecia rolled her eyes. "You're too uptight. This is why I don't enjoy working around you. It's all about order with you." She watched each as they walked in past her. She fluffed Cloud's head. "Good to see you especially, Cloud."

Cloud nodded. "You too, ma'am."

Once they were inside, Lucrecia had each of them strip down to their underwear. The boys were reluctant to do in front of the females, especially in front of Rosso. However, Rosso shade her top to the crimson lace bra she had on beneath her tank top. She untied and kicked off the heavy boots, tossing them aside. She unbuckled her clinking belts and dropped it on top of the shirt so that she could slide off her jeans and chaps. The boys stared more in shock than interest. Rosso let the jeans slide off showing her toned legs and matching red panties. Cloud's mouth was agape as she put her clothing in a nice neat pile and shoved them aside. She was only in her striped skull socks and lingerie. This little girl was giving Tifa a run for her money.

"Well, boys. Let's see what you've got."

Cloud didn't want to. However Dom and Kyle began to take off their clothes though they both had light blushes on their faces.

"Girl built like a full grown woman," Dom muttered.

"Hey, princess, take it off. You scared we're gonna see ya vag!"

Cloud narrowed his eyes at Kyle and stripped down. Once they were all uncomfortably stripped, their vitals were taken and they were led further into the lab. Lucrecia locked them each into their own separate tanks. Cloud stepped into his own, feeling a bit claustrophobic once the door slid shut. Lucrecia smiled reassuringly at him and tapped the glass playfully. It calmed his nerves a bit though he was still confused as to what was going on.

"Now, can you all hear me?" Lucrecia's voice filled the tubes. "I want you to go to the square compartment inside the tanks and pull out the masks. Fasten it securely to your face. It should be simple since it's self-explanatory."

Cloud placed the mask on his face and took a few testing breaths to find oxygen being pumped in. He heard Dom complain about the oxygen being stale. Cloud had to admit, it did taste funny. Hollander told them to pay it no mind and to make sure the masks were secured. Once they were, Lucrecia programed the tanks and told them all to relax. Cloud freaked out when something cold and thick began to pool around his feet. He jumped when it quickly filled up to his knees.

"Hey lady what the hell is this stuff!" he heard Kyle shout into the oxygen mask.

"Don't worry, its heavily diluted Mako. More saline than the actual chemical," Lucrecia explain. "We just want to check your tolerability."

Cloud began to hyperventilate and he moved to the door trying to find a way to open it. Trapped in a tube with this gook encasing him, he didn't like it. He banged on the glass when the stuff flowed over his head and he could only see green. Distorted voices filled his head ears and frightened him with their urgency. He couldn't understand a single one but it spurred him to escape. His eyes flickered from tank to tank as each other their struggles began to die. Rosso was the only calm one in the tube. Her eyes found his and it was the last thing she saw.

"Oh my, for a moment I thought Strife would go into shock," Hollander said moving over to the tanks. "Now, Rosaria and Kyle will be mine. I'll inject them with the same mixture I gave Genesis and use his cells as the catalyst. Rosaria showed some promise in her physical."

"Hollander, I don't give a damn what you do," Lucrecia said blandly. "I already know that this experiment will yield…shall we say, interesting results. Cloud is a perfect specimen for me and I will make him Sephiroth's equal or at least damn close to it."

Hollander rolled his eyes. "That's the problem with you and your husband; neither of you ever try anything new."

"Sometimes the new is grown from the old. Sephiroth is not as far as I could go and I know it. Cloud will have some qualities that Sephiroth does not…but Sephiroth will still be the superior. I just want to give him a run for his money."

"You have such faith in a boy you only did one physical on. How can you be certain you aren't wrong?"

"I'm never wrong."

l

l

Genesis had his hand poised at Sephiroth's office door. He held it up there, his eyes narrowed and his expression a mixture of anger, sadness, and acceptance. The sounds he heard coming from the other side of the door were nothing new, in fact he expected them. It wasn't that what was happening hurt his feelings. No, that wasn't it at all. He himself had someone that no one knew about…which is why he really shouldn't be upset at all. He hadn't told his lovers though he was certain they somehow knew. But knowing…and seeing were so different for him right now. That explained why Sephiroth's secretary wasn't at the desk. At least she was somewhat beautiful, but knowing Sephiroth, he'd have her transferred without a second thought if she caught feelings and would have her replaced just like that. He seemed like that kind of guy if he didn't love you. He would easily replace you…

Genesis backed away from the door and left, leaving Sephiroth to his devices. He was upset because Sephiroth didn't tell him. At the same time he was upset because he was upset about Sephiroth's secrecy when he himself had told neither of the men about his infidelity. He fought it for a long time and ended up giving in the day he'd woken out of his near death coma to find only Angeal at his side. Sephiroth had only seen him brought in; he hadn't visited once the entire time. Sephiroth said he didn't see a point to it since he knew he'd heal and wake up. That wasn't the point! He wanted to know that Sephiroth actually worried about him like he used to. He wanted that affection the boy had for him when he'd thought he'd gutted him during their tests. He wanted his Seph back…but as time passed it seemed as though there would be no chance of that. He blew at his dangling bangs idly thinking he needed a haircut soon.

It was a shame really, he'd come to take Sephiroth to lunch with him and perhaps pick Cloud and Zack up along the way. Ah well.

Lazard rounded the corner with Heidegger when he saw Genesis in his civvies. He had on the infamous skinny jeans he'd heard the other SOLDIERs often talked about that accented curves that should've belonged to a woman but fit the general so well. He wore a tight black t-shirt with the words "SOLDIER BITCH!" on the front in ShinRa font. Lazard didn't believe that any store sold that shirt. A white plastic belt hung off his hips having stylishly missed a few loops and the converses on his feet were bright yellow. Though they matched nothing he wore, they somehow managed to accessorize with his ensemble. But what drew Lazard to wave Heideggar off was the melancholy expression on Genesis's face.

"I'll handle these at home, sir."

"Be good on it, your father doesn't like tardiness…" Heidegger's eyes followed Lazard's gaze and he scowled. "Maybe you'll pass a policy on fruits in this military."

"Heidegger, that's hardly appropriate in this office and I appreciate it if you never spoke that way around me again."

Heidegger snorted. "You're a prissy lil thing like Elloria. Better get a back bone in this business, boy."

Lazard paused and gave Heideggaer a cold stare. "You will never refer to my mother by her name. She is Lady ShinRa to you and she is still your VP so I suggest you watch what you say. Am I cear?"

Heideggar huffed though it was obvious he was taken aback by Lazard's sudden reprimand. "Watch yourself boy."

Lazard waved him off and approached Genesis. "Commander?"

Genesis lifted those ever-changing orbs to him and smiled politely. "Well now, Lazard Deusericus I do declare that you are getting larger every time we meet.

"I haven't grown an inch and you know it, you just aren't wearing your platforms today."

"Ah, feel so small without them," Genesis joked.

"Commander, why the long face if you don't mind me asking?"

Genesis opened his mouth to speak when he saw Sephiroth's secretary hurry by towards the bathroom, straightening her hair and skirt. His vibrant eyes faded to a sorrowful slate. "Nothing, sir. Just….so much wrong happening."

Lazard glanced at the retreating woman before looking at the melancholy face. "You look as though you could use a drink. What say you I cut my last class of the day and we'll see how deep my father's wine bottles are?"

Genesis blinked and shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't. I have someone waiting for me at home."

"I see," Lazard replied, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"But," Genesis lifted Lazard's chin. "I can tell you that I will be willing to take a rain check. How about we reconvene tomorrow, if your classes permit it?"

Lazard smiled and nodded. "Whenever you are ready my friend. You know you can speak to me about anything, don't you? As your future commander and as your recent friend, I dare say I'm attached to you. I worry for your wellbeing, Gen."

Genesis smiled, his eyes shining a warm blue. "You're still so young…thank you, Lazard. Perhaps I'll phone you later. I might need a nightcap."

"I'll be available."

Genesis gave him a sweet smile before walking back towards Sephiroth's office. Lazard watched the commander take a deep breath in front of Sephiroth's door before knocking. "Seph, you in there?"

Lazard turned away when Genesis disappeared inside the office. He would admit he had something of a soft spot for Genesis and seeing him with that expression had both saddened and angered him. He wasn't naïve. He knew that the general was in a very hush-hush relationship with Angeal and Sephiroth but resources also told him that they were not sticking so loyally to each other as they use to. The only one he knew who hadn't stepped outside their relationship was Angeal and he was certain it was because the man hadn't found anyone who suited his tastes like Sephiroth and Genesis had. Lazard made his way to his newly acquired office and sat down. His desk phone rung.

"Deusericus?"

"You're name is too complicated."

"Zackary?" Lazard laughed. "What are you doing calling me during waking hours."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a bum. Could you like give me clearance to use the virtual room? Angeal isn't here yet and I wanted to wait in there for him."

Lazard leaned over his computer and typed a few things before entering his ID. "There you are. You and Angeal going to hack each other to pieces?"

"Yeah…uh, one more thing?"

"What now, Zackary?"

"There's a SOLDIER candidate…I haven't seen him all day. His name is Cloud Strife and he's been living with me. I'm worried about him cuz he never came back from the lab…could ya…?"

Lazard's face softened. "Of course Zack. Cloud Strife you say?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, allow me to look into it and I will call you again. Yes?"

"Thanks Lazard! You're a real prince."

"You're always welcome, Zackary."

l

l

They shared a coffee while they went over each other's notes. Tseng found three of Rude's most trusted who had engaged in questionable dealings. Claude admitted to knowing about some of them, but only the small harmless ones. There were several instances where deals were made for unknown cargo. Claude once again claimed no part of it. Tseng only gave him the benefit of the doubt but something was nagging him. It was a strange gut feeling about all this and he couldn't place his finger on it. He was too stressed and had too many other things cluttering up his mind. They were distracting him from something important and he knew it, but he couldn't tell what.

The two of them worked well into the night comprising a way for the Don to have them all dealt with swiftly and silently. Reno popped in once to shower and change and take shots and Claude. During his brief visit, he kept eyeing Tseng and Claude as they worked together though Tseng wouldn't even claim to know what that was about. Reno wasn't the type to entertain jealous thoughts and Tseng knew the younger Turk was completely satisfied with what he had going on already. He left without incident but not too long after, Tseng received a text.

_I kno u like im. Watch ur back tho_

Tseng made sure Claude was still submersed in what he was doing before answering. _You smell a rat?_

_Not yet! Somthin buggin tho. Got da creeps!_

Tseng felt the same. Having the creeps was a bit of slang he'd picked up from Reno to describe something being seriously wrong and it usually only happened when a Turk was neck deep in it and didn't know it. Tseng hoped it wasn't the case. _Play it off as just nerves. Sleep with one eye open near Rude._

_That's da thing. Ain't him I got it from. I dunno man; somethin' stinks._

_I know…I can't tell what it is either._

"Tseng? You wan call it a night?"

Tseng flipped his phone shut. "Yes, that's a good idea." He began to close the folders when Calude took his wrist and stopped him. Tseng cut his eyes to him more harshly than he intended and the grip loosened.

"Tseng, you sucha beautiful ting. Why somewan like you ain't taken is such a mystery."

"We agreed not to condone this sort of behavior," Tseng said coldly."

Claude smirked, his brown eyes dark. "But ya need it. I saw you when I came in, saw the tension. Ya need somewan who know something about layin' out a lover." He brought Tseng's hand to his lips in a gentle caressing kiss. "Let me give you something to show dat we thugs ain't all bad."

There was the urge to pull away and gut Claude and there was the urge to part his lips and moan at the gentle sensation of Claude's mouth; Tseng didn't know which reaction to follow so he remained still. Claude took the lack of resistance as the okay to go forward and moved from his hand to his wrist, sliding up the sleeve of his uniform shirt.

"Such delicate wrists. You play da piano, Tseng?"

"No…I've never," Tseng licked his lips and tried to calm his thudding heart. "I've never played anything like that…"

"Perhaps ya be wantin' to start. Ya have beautiful wrists," he pressed a kiss to the underside of it and sucked gently on the pulse there causing a shiver to run up Tseng's spine. This was just so strange. He was used to Reno's playful but tender advantages, a kiss here and a touch there. But this was so different. He never had anyone so serious in their touch try to seduce him. He didn't know what to do with this. He was more than curious as to what Claude would with him but at the same time, his instincts were screaming at him to pull away.

Claude took Tseng's lack of resistance as permission to continue. He slid Tseng's sleeve up slowly trailing gentle kisses up his forearm and sucked gently at the skin. Tseng's breath hitched when Claude's tongue found the juncture of his elbow. He ran his tongue over the small dip making Tseng shudder and jump slightly at the sensation. Claude smirked, his eyes boring into Tseng as the Wutain's breath sped up.

"Ya eyes are sayin' something I have trouble believin'."

Tseng licked his lips, not responding.

"This is da first time somewan treat ya like dis, Tseng?"

Tseng felt the blush spread before he could school his expression. He couldn't tell if he was ashamed at the fact that it was true or that it was so easy to tell. Still he did not deny it. He simply nodded.

Claude chuckled but it didn't sound mocking. He moved closer, pulling Tseng nearer at the same time until he invaded what little personal space Tseng had. "You Wutains are a finer breed, elegant when it comes to the nature of seduction," Claude whispered in his ear. Tseng bit his lip as electricity danced up is spin. He turned away trying to gain control over the sensations coursing through his body. What the hell was he doing? He was on the job. "Men go to world end to find one like you. But here I go findin one that dun know touch like they do. Completely unspoiled. You flatter me Tseng."

He closed his eyes and let soft sigh pass through his lips when Claude nipped his neck. Then, he felt it, that strange gut feeling that had often saved his life when he was on the job. Claude's nose bumped the collar.

"Ya can't take this junk off?"

"No…I don't have any way of doing that…"

Claude continued to kiss up to his jawline, but Tseng's responses were delayed. Inside he was trying to focus on what just happened, what went wrong. Claude didn't even notice the change as his lips found Tsengs. The Turk pulled back before they could touch though. They looked at each other, Tseng's gray eyes full of suspicion while Claude simply looked amused.

"Now I know why ya neva get laid. Ya too uptight, but that is someting that's gonna make da asking price higher."

In the split second it took for Tseng to register that sentence, the Turk punched Claude in the jaw hearing a satisfied crack as he did, but he had reacted a second too late. He looked down at his arm where a small needle and vile were sunk in. he quickly took it out before all the liquid could flow into his blood stream and he stood quickly. That action alone made him feel light headed. He was so stupid! Whatever he had been given was fast acting. Tseng backed away from Claude trying to make it to the door without falling over.

"Turks ain't what dey use ta be, betrayin' each other and shit," he goaded as Tseng stumbled back into the door. Claude stood and rubbed is jaw a bit, massaging the pain out of it. "Or maybe ya like me so much ya didn't tink! I've got ya now, an' I'll get ya friend soon as he comes lookin' for ya. Night, Wutai slut!"

Betray? Who had betrayed them…? What was this? Tseng fought to keep his eyes open as Claude walked slowly towards him. Before the numbness took hold, Tseng managed to press a tiny sensor sewn into the inside of his color. It flashed yellow then red before blinking out. Tseng went limp and he slid down the wall unconscious. Claude walked over to him and checked his pulse to insure he hadn't over dosed him. He smiled and ran his thumb over Tseng's full lips.

"Wish I had gotten ta fuck you first, lil virgin. But business before pleasure." He took out his phone and dial. "Deed been done, Dom and the Wutain's partna will falla next. Is dere anyting else ya want?...Na, I didn't lay him. Gaia knows I wan to. What ya savin' him fa? Ah I get it…pleasure doin' business with ya den."

l

l

Cloud practically fell out of the mako tank. He coughed and choked, unsure of when his oxygen mask came off. He made a puddle of the glowing liquid before his heaving stopped. He pushed himself up and looked around the laboratory. It was dark and seemingly empty. The others were still in their respective tanks which made him wonder why he was out.

"How do you feel, Cloud?"

He looked up quickly to see Lucrecia standing in front of him, her lab coat discarded.

"I…I feel…I dunno." He whispered tiredly.

"It is a set reaction to the mixture of Mako and Jenova cells. What you are experiencing right now is a telekinetic link being formed between you and the mother."

"Mother?"

"Most succumb quickly to the pull of Jenova cells but you seem to have retained your own separate consciousness."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Lucrecia smiled and sat down. "Cloud Strife, you will be the beginning of the new super SOLDIERs."

Cloud lifted himself weakly from the ground. He managed to stand after stumbling a few times. He turned around seeing the tank he'd come out of, only to find that the pod was not open. He blinked and looked inside finding himself standing there still inside. He jumped back, his heart skipping. He heard Lucrecia's gentle laughter.

"It's alight Cloud. Calm down."

"I, this...is this a dream?"

"This is a synaptic dive into your subconscious. All of you are experiencing it right now, but you are the one I've chosen to handle personally. When you wake, you will remember none of this. You will simply get out of the pod and return home without any questions or comment. Then, the day you begin basic training, you will return to me that very night and report to me. Do you understand?"

Cloud felt his head become fuzzy and he nodded. "Yeah…I think so."

"Good," Lucrecia stood. "Now…wake!"

Cloud found himself falling but instead of hitting cold hard floor, he fell onto someone hard. "Easy Spikey; I gotcha."

"D-Dom?"

"Doc, I think he's a little fucked up. His eyes look like headlights."

"He will be fine, Mr. Wallace. He's smaller than the rest of you so he'll be a bit shakier."

Dom looked down at the lethargic blonde with a bit of concern. Cloud tiredly looked up at him, blue eyes glowing more brightly than he'd ever seen in SOLDIERs. He helped the blonde get to a chair and knelt in front of him.

"You alright lil man?"

Cloud nodded though he was still panting. He felt nauseous and dizzy at the same time and he thought he would blow chunks all over the place. Rosso who was drying the excess Mako off, walked over to him. She placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder, her scarlet eyes studying him.

"Pull yourself together, Darling. You still have to make it home," she said petting his hair. "Listen closely to my voice. You're alright, you're not suffocating, the air is clean and there is plenty of room to breathe."

Listening to her voice, Cloud managed to calm down. "Thanks, how did you do that?"

"When you're from Bone Village you get trapped in cave-ins often from the digs. Sometimes people come out in shock from the claustrophobia so its grade school knowledge on how to deal with them."

"Bone Village huh? So that's where you grew up?"

"Yes, I grew up there but I was adopted. I'm originally from a tribe near Cosmo Canyon. You have to watch yourself Cloud. Just because I'm nice now doesn't mean I don't have savagery in my blood," she laughed and walked away to get dressed.

Dom and Cloud watched her in confusion. Dom smirked. "I want to see more of her but I'm scared that she'll either stroke it or cut it off."

"You get that too huh?" Cloud murmured.

"Heh, you sure you're alright, Spikey?"

"Yeah I'll be alright."

"Good, had me nervous. Come on an' get dressed. I'll make sure you get home al'ight."

"Wait so you guys ain't sick?"

"The only one who got sick was you, pussy," Kyle spouted from the other side of the room. He was already putting on his clothes. "Rosso stepped out like it wasn't 'bout shit. She got more balls than you do, princess.

"Oh fuck you with a brick." Cloud grumbled standing up…then immediately sitting down. "Crap, I need a minute."

It took him a while but he managed to get dressed, receive a final check up with Lucrecia and then walked out with the others. Rosso stayed close to him, flanking his left and keeping in step with him. Cloud had heard those with military training subconsciously kept people they wanted to watch over on the opposite side of their sword or gun arm. He wondered how long Rosso had been in ShinRa before she'd been accepted to the SOLDIER program. He eyed her every now and then, admiring the pixie cut hair of her hair and the straight confident posture she carried. Even though she was the only woman she showed she was superior in just her strut. Cloud didn't exactly want to be a girl, but he wished he had that confidence instead of shrinking in the presence of those larger than him.

"Hey I'm hungrier than a hostage, let's go to the burger place and fill up," Kyle suggested.

Cloud felt his stomach growl. "Yeah, I'm suddenly starving."

"Now that you mention it, I got the munchies like a mug," Dom glanced at Rosso. "Hey lil mama, you care to join us."

"I'm broke at the moment, loves."

"Hey, hey, no lady pays a dime while I'm around. Wasn't raised to let a woman starve either. Come on with us, I gotcha covered."

Rosso smiled a little bit. "Here I thought all you Mt. Corel people were brutes."

"Nah, we got some hospitality on us," Dom gave her his arm. "Shall we?"

"I think," she linked her arm with Dom's. "I love your hospitality."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Jeez. You comin' princess?"

Cloud didn't even have the strength to glare at him. "Nah…actually I need to go home. I don't feel so good."

"You need someone to walk ya home, Spikey?"

Cloud shook his head. "Nah, I'll make it. Thanks though. Nice meeting you, Rosso."

"Just a moment darling," Rosso went over and took his phone. She programmed her number into it and called her phone with it. "There, keep in touch, Cloud."

Cloud decided through his nausea clouded fog that he loved the way she said his name. "Thanks Rosso. See you around."

"Goodbye, darling."

l

l

"G are you alright?" Sephiroth asked, watching Genesis pick at his food. Usually the ginger general would've murdered an all you can eat buffet, but he was still on his first plate. "I'm use to you pigging out when we go place-"

"Sephiroth, am I too old for you now?"

"What?"

"What is it? Are you not attracted to me anymore that you seek comfort elsewhere?"

"G what are you talking about?"

"I know what you were doing in that office. I showed up earlier than I said I did and I heard you. I also know that it's not your first time doing it."

"Gen-"

"You've been leaving earlier and earlier, you've been sleeping around with anything that catches your eye. I…I don't get it? Am I too old for you now? Am I not enough for you anymore?"

Sephiroth averted his eyes, remaining quiet for a moment. There were a thousand excuses her could make, some valid, some he could pull out of his ass, but for some reason he didn't feel it was necessary. "I just…the treatments…I don't know how to explain it but I'm sorry for it."

"Oh, now you're blaming science for this? We're mirror projects, the same side affects you have I have as well! That doesn't mean I go around sl-" Geneis choked on the lie that almost naturally rolled off his tongue.

"But you do," Sephiroth said softly.

"What?"

"I knew, I've always known. You were the first one to cheat…the first one to…" Sephiroth trailed of. "We shouldn't be talking about this right now. We should wait."

"Then when is it a good time, Sephiroth? When you're balls deep in another slut?"

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. "You're one to talk! The minute I turn my back or Angeal isn't at your heels you're flying off with someone else! Angeal and I have talked about it numerous times but he can take that sort of thing. He doesn't care who you sleep with as long as you're happy! But he won't say it hurts him! He won't say it but I will. We know you sleep around!"

"At least I have taste in whom I choose! The secretary, Sephiroth? Really? Here I thought we all had more class than that!"

"At least she puts out! I don't have to hope you're in the mood; I don't have to check and see if it's politically correct to initiate intimacy with you! Do you realize I have to wait until you say it's okay to touch you?"

"You wouldn't have to if you acted like you gave a damn about me!"

"I still try to!"

"Then you wouldn't need anyone else!"

"Neither would you! The only reason you're upset with me is because I'm not clever enough not to get caught! Not like you!"

"It was one time dammit! Once! For all your accusations it was once and I don't even see the guy anymore! I'm not trickin' all over fuckin' Midgar like you!"

"Yet you didn't tell us, didn't bother to come to u and now you're mad at me for not doing so? What makes it okay for you and not for me? What's the reason that I have to tell you and you not tell me, G!"

"You don't matter enough for me to tell you anything anymore!" Genesis shouted.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know, Seph! Maybe I just don't love you anymore!" Genesis slapped his hands over his mouth. Sephiroth's face made his eyes tear up though the silver haired man only sat there silently. His face was expressionless as always, but his eyes aid more than Genesis would ever want to hear from his lips. Those crystalline orbs were filled with a kind of pain Genesis had not seen since the day Sephiroth had almost killed him. That silent sadness and hurt filled those jade gems and Genesis found that he hated himself more than he ever had in his entire life. "Sephiroth, I…please…"

"It's…difficult for me to reach my emotions anymore. It's difficult for me to care." Sephiroth said, his voice struggling to find words. "But I stayed. I stayed because what I feel for you never faded, even though it's harder for me to express, it never faded."

"Seph-" Tears began to roll down Genesis's cheeks.

Sephiroth shook his head. "I don't know…if I can feel anything but I pretend. I pretend because I care, because I lo…but you…if you aren't trying anymore then why should I?"

"Sephiroth! I didn't mean it!" Genesis sobbed as Sephiroth got up. "I-wait where are you going?"

Sephiroth had stood and was heading toward his room. "You're right; we shouldn't pretend that we are happy with the way things are. It was a good time to talk about it."

Genesis followed him. "Wait no! Sephiroth, I didn't mean any of it! Of course I still love you, I do! I just was so mad that's all!"

Sephirtoh took a few of his things and stuffed them haphazardly in a duffle bag. "Yet you won't say what will actually matter?"

"What do you mean? I told you I didn't mean it! Why are you leaving?" Genesis snatched the bag from him forcefully. "You can't leave! I won't let you!"

Sephiroth in a fit of anger whipped around and grabbed Genesis by the collar of his shirt. He tossed the redhead back against the wall. "Get the fuck away from me right now, Genesis!"

Genesis growled and tackled the man on to the bed, angry and he didn't know hwy. He straddled Sephiroth and pinned him there with all the strength he had, knowing the silver haired man could pick him up like a ragdoll but he didn't care. He wanted to fix this. "What do I need to do, Sephiroth? Tell me what I need to do to take it back!"

Sephiroth looked up at him, staring into those ever changing eyes, remembering how they came together every time they were upset at each other. Why wasn't Genesis remembering…why wouldn't he just say it? Sephiroth twisted his hands gently from Genesis's grasp. He slid them up Genesis's jean clad thighs until they rested on his waist. The redhead relaxed against him as Sephiroth lifted himself up and pulled Genesis close to him. "G, if you have to ask what it takes, then why am I still here?"

"Sephiroth…"

Sephiroth picked Genesis up gently and placed him on the bed before getting up. Genesis scrambled to get up as Sephiroth walked out with his bag. "STOP! WAIT! What do I have to do! Just tell me? What do you want me to say?"

Sephiroth growled. "Why can't you just say sorry if you didn't mean it?"

Genesis froze. "I…I…can't because…" he sighed in defeat.

"Because you're not sorry."

Genesis sniffled and shook his head. "I'm not sorry I did it."

"Well I am…" Sephiroth slammed the door behind him. Genesis crumbled to his knees and cursed himself. Why didn't he just leave it alone? Worse of all, why did he lie? At least Sephiroth never lied, so why did he. He knew what he'd done and it had been more than once…and now after this, it probably would happen again. Sniffling and holding back tears, Genesis picked up his phone and dialed.

"Hey, Lazard," he cleared his throat. "Oh nothing, nothing at all. I just…I think I'll take you up on that drink offer if you're still open. Yeah...thanks. See you in a moment."

l

l

"Hello Darkness my old friend…I've come to talk with you again…because in visions softly creeping…left its seeds while I was sleeping. And the vision, that was planted in my brain. Still remains…"

Sephiroth walked into his childhood home with heavy feet, the tune dying on his lips. He closed his eyes, thinking of Genesis and what a wreck the redhead must be. He should just go back and apologize to him. They should just talk it out and fix things. No, what good would it do. Genesis had wanted to hurt him and hurt him he did, badly. He didn't think it was still possible to be hurt but he supposed those closest to you had the power to reach things in you thought were lost to you.

"Within the sound silence."

He sighed, his random singing ceasing as he pulled the ear buds from his ears. When he walked into Vincent's room. Tseng was not there to play Vincent for him so he was left to imagine that all knowing, soothing touch in his hair. He slipped the bag off his shoulder, seeing his younger self laying in Vincent's lap staring up at him with silent adoration. Sephiroth bit his lip so hard it bled and he tasted sweet Mako on his tongue. He shook his head and removed his jacket before falling onto the bed, breathing in. If he concentrated hard enough he could find Vincent's scent in the well preserved bed. His hands trembled as he clutched at the silken sheets and he fought back the surge of emotion he'd left behind a long time ago. He felt guilt, hurt, sadness, and grief; it made him ache.

"You're not here, Vincent…you're not here and I hate you for it!"

He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until his phone rung and woke him.

_They're coming to take me away ha-ha! They're coming to take me away ho-ho! Hee Hee Ha Ha to the funny farm! Where life is beautiful ALL the time!_

Sephiroth glared at his jacket from which the sound was emanating. "Goddamn it Zack!" he got up and answered it. "How did you even get my phone to set this ring tone?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. Listen! I need you to come to my apartment like right now! I can't find Cloud."

"What do you mean you can't find him, is he lost?"

"I called Lazard who called Lucrecia who said he'd already left with his friends, heard they were going to a burger joint, so I went to like every burger joint 'til I found them. They said that he turned 'em down and said he was going home but he ain't came home. I just got down walking around and then I came back her to check for him. He ain't here!"

Sephiroth fell silent. The thought of something happening to Cloud twisted coldly in his gut and he got up. "Alright I'm up."

"You should tell Genesis too, we could use the help. Angeal's out searching still."

"…you all him. We aren't talking right now."

"….fine, just hurry up man! I'm actually worried about the shit."

Sephiroth threw on his jacket and grabbed his keys. "I'm out the door."

It took them all night; Genesis never answered his phone so they did not have his help. They combed each sector of Midgar until they found Cloud in sector six, not far from Hojo's townhouse. Sephiroth had been calling his name ignoring the stares he received from people who wondered why he was screaming "cloud" in the middle of the night. He was about to give up and meet back up with Zack when a soft mewl from one of the trash piles caught his attention. He went over, picking away at the refuse until he found Cloud sitting there with a lead pipe in his hand. Not too far from him was a body, a switchblade not too far from his hand. His face was beatin in and there was a deep crack in the brick above him. Sephiroth added it up and assumed Cloud had taken out a mugger. That shouldn't have been possible for someone small as Cloud. The boy rocked a bit, tracing patterns on the ground with the pipe. Sephiroth knelt down in front of the boy and softly called his name. When he got no response, he took the boys shoulder and shook. Cloud lifted his head slowly, his eyes glowing so bright it almost matched his own. When he blinked, Sephiroth could still see the glow.

"No…no, no, no," Sephiroth whispered, pulling Cloud into his arms. He called Zack. "I found him! He's about a mile from Hojo's. I'm gonna head over there and have him checked out."

"Is he alright?"

"He's in mako shock," Sephiroth shouldered the phone and picked Cloud up as he rose to his feet. The blonde hung from him limply, his face buried securely in his neck.

"Mako shock! What the hell? Let me get Angeal, we'll meet you there!"

"Understood," Sephiroth hung up the phone and adjusted Cloud in his arms. He spared one more look at the corpse on the ground. "What happened to you, Cloud? What did she do to you?"

l

l

A/N: its been a while. Sorry this wasn't as much as it should've been. We'll just say I've been worse than sick lately and leave it at that. I apologize for leaving you all in the dark after saying I would update quicker. Don't worry though, I'm writing the next chapter as I write this. Some major stuff is supposed to happen so I'm looking at close to 10,000 words. Meaning it's an eye full. Hope you enjoy.


	24. Season 2 Episode 9: Just Desserts

A/N: okay, I posted the Omake Under the Lantern Lights, featuring Tseng and Vincent. Go read review and enjoy. In the meantime I give you the next chapter of Walking Out on Destiny! ^ ^

l

l

Walking Out on Destiny

**Episode Nine: Just Desserts**

l

Hojo sat up at the pounding on his door. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock reading twelve at night. He groaned and jumped as his door was beat upon harder.

"Hojo! Open up!"

"Sephiroth?" Hojo got out of bed and wrapped a robe around his torso quickly. He went into the living room and lifted a sleeping Vincent off the couch, cursing the entire way. He laid him in the coffin and shut it tight, dialing the sequence to place him in stasis and secured it. He sighed and shouted at the door. "Stop beating on my door before you wake someone!"

"Open the damn door, old man!"

"It's Cloud, doctor. There's something wrong with him."

Hojo unlocked the door quickly and opened it up. Sephiroth rushed in with Cloud in his arms and Hojo could see the blank glowing eyes of the blond. "Lay him on the couch, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth did as he was told as Zack and Angeal filed into the room. Hojo shut his door and locked it tight before going over to Cloud and examining him. The boy's irises were glowing brightly and his reflexes were very slow. Even when he shined a light in his eyes, the contracting of his pupils was very slow.

"It's not Mako poisoning, right?" Zack asked worriedly.

"No, its Mako Shock. Someone gave him a treatment without proper preparation. From the look of it, its prolonged exposure."

"Lucrecia," Angeal growled. "How is she able to legally do this."

"You know that waiver you SOLDIERs unknowingly sign before bootcamp?"

"What waiver?" they all said in unison.

"Case and point," Hojo went to his personal med cabinet and took out a small vial and a clean syringe. "I'm goin to purge his system then one of you will need to take him home and watch over him for the next few days. He's going to be sick as a dog for 24-72 hours, depending on the Mako toxicity."

"Wouldn't it be best he stay here?"

"I'm afraid he can't. Go into the lab in a few hours and I will not be present for the entirety of the day. I'll write a medical excuse for one of you to be with him. Which one of you is he residing with?"

Zack waved. "That would be me."

"Ah, your rank makes it much easier to write an excuse. We'll say you came down with a case of Grassland fleas from one of the returning SOLDIERs under your command. Understood?"

Zack visibly shuddered at the thought of catching the fleas. "ugh! Are you sure they'll buy that?"

"You doubt me again and I'll give you the symptoms."

Zack twitched and stepped back with his hands raised. "Chill with the needles dock."

"Hojo…" Sephiroth called, brushing the hair out of Cloud's face and watching it fall back again with no reaction from the teen. "Will there be any side effects of the shock?"

"Other than the usual hormonal mood swings and chills, he should be fine. Try not to make him mad. He might actually attack you."

"Oh that's for damn sure, Sephiroth found him after he beat some mugger to death with a pipe."

"You didn't leave the murder weapon did you?"

"I got rid of it. No one will find it." Sephiroth muttered.

"Yes, yes, we were all accessories to murder," Angeal crossed his arms. "Are you sure it's a good idea not to report this?"

"Don't be naïve, Commander Hewley," Hojo stood and fluffed Cloud's hair. "You should know the kind of things ShinRa can get away with. Now, Zackary come to me in the morning at the lab and come scratching and sick looking. We'll do an official examination and from there you'll be dismissed for the next week.

"What about boot camp. Cloud's supposed to start next week and if he's not better by then or if they suspect he's been exposed, he'll get into trouble."

"Lucrecia has left a paper trail meaning that Cloud will not be bothered about these injections. However, it would be wise to pick up contacts. Something that will dull the glow. I'll work on that."

Sephiroth tuned out the conversation happening around him as he watched over Cloud. As he sat there he saw the detox beginning to work, the glow in his eyes dulling slightly. The blonde shivered and blinked a few times before looking up at him wearily. Sephiroth held still, seeing the flurry of emotions pass over Cloud's eyes before he fell forward into Sephiroth's arms unconscious and hot to the touch.

"Hojo!"

Hojo looked back at him and checked the boys temperature. "Ah, that's just the detox. He'll be fine; just let him burn it off."

Zack felt Cloud's forehead and immediately pulled back. "Are you sure his brain isn't going to boil in his head?"

"I kept these two idiots alive; do you really doubt me?"

"Good point. Well," Zack carefully took Cloud from Sephiroth's arms and positioned him on his back. "Better head out…Seph, you wanna come?"

Sephiroth looked at Angeal. "No…no, I got some things to take care of."

"Wonderful, we all know where we're going. So in the words of my favorite after dark spot; you don't have to go home but you can't stay here. Get out!"

They grumbled the whole way out about Hojo's insensitivity and the professor simply slammed the door on them and locked it. He sighed in relief and went in the other room to the coffin only to find it open. Out of habit he checked the ceiling first. He roamed the extent of his small house and searched for Vincent until he found him at one of the windows watching Sephiroth and co. make their way down the street. Hojo stood there for a minute watching the struggle for recognition in Vincent's eyes as he watched the boys.

"Valentine?" he called softly.

Vincent slid his hand from the window and looked slowly in Hojo's direction. For the first time since this whole experiment began, Hojo saw complete and total lucidity in those dark red eyes. They looked completely devastated and confused before he returned to look out the window at Sephiroth.

"I…don't know who he is…" he said and for some reason, it was the most painful thing Hojo had ever heard him say.

l

l

"What did I first teach you, Tseng?"

"Trust no one, not even the informant."

"And what have you done?"

Tseng looked up at Vincent as he stood staring out at Midgar through the glass. He was sitting on the floor unable to move and he couldn't figure out why. Vincent turned and looked down at him, his eyes boring into Tseng.

"Answer," he said softly.

"I got caught because I let my guard down. My own stupidity placed me here."

"You are back where you were when you were twelve…so what will you do."

"…I will do what I have to."

"Are you certain of it?"

"I refuse to be used when I'm stronger and faster than I was then. I am not helpless."

"Then prove it!"

Tseng opened his eyes slowly, a splitting headache making everything around him blurry. He tried to sit up but found his hands bound above his head. His body felt like Jello and the cold of the floor against his legs and bottom was more uncomfortable than he should have. He knew they had to be the after effects of the tranquilizer. He looked up at the restraints that kept his hands uncomfortably above his head and tested their strength. As he expected, they offered no leeway. It was smart of them to keep his hands up like this; it kept him from dislocating his thumbs. He relaxed and took in his surroundings. He was somewhere subterranean judging by the dank smell of the place, a basement of some sort. He heard footsteps above meaning that he wasn't that far below a building of some sort.

"Well well, good morning beautiful."

Tseng didn't respond, he only looked at Claude who stood with his hands in his pockets. He eyed Tseng with lust filled eyes.

"It's a shame really," he said taking in Tseng's vulnerable position. "Ya beautiful, sophisticated, untouched. I'm being paid a lot of money for you to be delivered unscathed so I suppose I can deal with that. You Turks be some treacherous bastard's slavin' each other out."

Tseng's brow quirked. "You were hired by a Turk?"

"That would be telling."

Tseng closed his eyes storing the information in his head. Claude went up to him and touched his face as gently as when he drugged him.

"If this wasn't the case, I really would have kept you Tseng. You're more of a prize than some slave market reject deserves."

Tseng jerked his head away and swiftly kicked Claude in the groin. The man doubled over and groaned. When he regained his composure, he backhanded Tseng hard enough to knock his head back against the wall. He winced at the sharp pain and his eyes lost focus.

"I should do ya right now for all its worth. But money is more important than a piece of ass, no matter how sweet. You'll be back where you belong soon."

Claude walked away with a slight limp. He didn't realize just how much he'd told Tseng. Firstly, a Turk had traded him in but not Reno and the situation was pushing him back into the human trafficking circles meaning it was someone who intimately knew his origins. He shook his head, the deduction he'd come to and the fact that he could do nothing as of yet making his blood boil.

"It had not been enough to leash me to Heidegger," he whispered to no one. "But to put me back into my nightmare."

Tseng knew he had no one to blame but himself. Lessoned learned: no such word as trust.

Tseng did his best to sit himself straight up so that his head was closer to his shackled hands. He patted around his hair until he found one of the small pins that kept his hair back. He closed his eyes and began to pick at the out of date shackles. It was funny how the movies made it look so easy. It took him a while to get the right wiggle and turn before the shackles snapped open. He pulled his sore arms down as slowly as he could and sat there for a moment, trying to wrestle control over his racing mind. No, he would never be a victim. He was not a victim before and he would not be one now. He checked himself over and confirmed that he had been stripped of anything remotely akin to a weapon. He stood up on unsteady feet and made his way down the hall that he'd seen Claude take. This little underground area was very dungeon like considering it had several places to shackle people. This must have been where they kept the "merchandise" until the buyers paid in full. He picked up an old piece of metal from the ground and tested it for its sturdiness. It was as good a weapon as any. He kept in a straight line, staying close the wall. He just hoped Reno had gotten the distress call.

Reno screamed in frustration as he tossed the coffee table. He should've known. He should've fucking known the minute he saw Claude hovering around Tseng like a fucking vulture! He should've made Tseng come with them, but he was trying to see if maybe Tseng would unwound. It was obvious Tseng was attracted to the man and he thought he was doing him a favor. He thought he was making it easier by leaving Tseng alone to explore that attraction. He'd never been so wrong about a guy and he pegged himself a hell of a judge of people. His misjudgment had gotten Tseng snatched and who knew what was going through his boss's head. Reno's hacking skills had afforded him all he needed to know about Tseng. He knew he had been pushed into the human trafficking circles but had blessedly escaped untouched thanks to his own violent nature. But having been caught like this using his shortcomings with sex was probably doing something awful to Tseng's sanity. He could've helped this. He should've done something.

For once he had actually been working. He had been interrogating Rude's men alongside him, picking out the liars when Tseng hit his panic button. His phone immediately alerted him and he used the GPS tracker to search but it was useless. It just kept saying that Tseng was still in the room by the door. That didn't make any sense. He tugged at his ponytail in frustration and left out, marching out of the room. He marched into the foyer where Rude had the rooted-out traitors standing at gunpoint interrogating them about their betrayal to him. Reno stomped down the stairs and went up to the first one he could reach, punching them square in the jaw and knocking him off his feet. Rude was on his feet and the gunners weren't sure if they were supposed to stop Reno's assault. Reno sat and on the man he'd decked and pulled out the Barretta he kept tucked in his shoulder holster. He put the business end to the man's head.

"What the hell are you doin, red?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Reno shouted, his eyes feral. He cocked the gun so that a round when in the chamber. "Now listen, all of you! How many of you work close with Claude." No one made a sound. Reno fired a round towards the floor, blowing his captives finger right off. "HOW MANY!"

Hearing their comrade's scream changed their tune significantly. They all confessed to working with Claude. Reno put the barrel back to the man's head. "Good, good, we gettin' somewhere yo! Now, Claude has just made off with a high-ranking Turk operative that I'm having just a bit of trouble finding. According to the GPS he's still here but he ain't no where 'round. Kinda funny huh?"

"We didn't have anything to do with that!" his captive cried.

Reno shot another finger off. "Rhetorical question motherfucker."

"Don, you really gone let this Turk threaten and torture us like this? You gonna hang us out to dry for a piece of-?"

The man was silenced by a bullet through the skull. Rude lowered his gun. "You motherfuckers a dead to me regardless. Then you let Claude make off with a Turk good enough to bring my whole fucking operation to the ground? Answer the man's questions or I let him lose on all of you and tell your families you disappeared."

Reno glanced up at Rude and smirked. "Alright then, you guys need to answer loudly and clearly. I have an inner ear problem and I get frustrated when I can't hear well. When I get frustrated," Reno pressed the barrel harder to the man's head. "Ya get it, yo?"

l

l

"Run that by me again?" Elloria said, balancing on the handrails while she aided by the therapist Hojo had chosen for her. "You want a what?"

Rufus sighed at the amusement in his mother's voice and toyed with a foam stress ball. "I want a gun, mom. I want to learn to shoot and hunt and all that stuff you use to do."

"Never seen a boy aspiring to be like his mother," she laughed. "And why would I get you a gun when you can barely stand on your own two feet during hunting trips with your fathers snooty friends."

"Hojo said I should learn to use one. I asked his advice on a few things and he suggested I learn to defend myself among other things…like a pet."

"Excuse you?"

"He, um, said to get a pet."

Lady ShinRa shook her head. "Between you and Hojo I don't know who makes my life harder. So a pet. What were you thinking of?"

"Um, actually, I don't know. A dog or something I guess. Like a Doberman, you know," Rufus said tossing the ball up and down.

"A Doberman? Those posh weaklings?" She laughed. "It does better as a foot warmer than defense."

"Hey, Lazard said Doberman are fierce dogs."

"Oh they are, if your enemies are mere muggers and thieves. But Rufus, you are a ShinRa! Your enemies wear suits and have power. You need to have something far more intimidating that that at your side; something loyal yet violent by nature."

"What did you have?"

"Me? Oh I had an albino Queen Coeurl named I named Nightshade. Most beautiful thing I had ever loved until your father decided he was jealous of an animal and poisoned her."

"Did he admit to it?"

"Of course he did, bragged about it even. However, I killed off all his breeding dogs and the pups so we were even."

Rufus gulped at how ruthless his parents were on each other. "So, I get a Queen Coeurl?"

"Son, no offense, but your personality does not fit with a regular Coeurl, much less a Queen. It takes a certain type of evil to break a Coeurl and I won't have you developing that way."

Rufus didn't argue. Taming monsters seemed to be his mother's expertise and she was amazing at it if the Turks were anything to go by. "Okay, then what do you suggestion."

Elloria paused in her careful steps and tilted her head in thought. She looked her son up and down. "A contrasting beast I believe. Yes, I know what to do with you. We'll get you a Guard Hound."

"A what now?"

"A Guard Hound dear. Close cousin to the Coeurl but not as hard to tame. I don't know how often I ended up in the infirmary while breaking Nightshade, but I won't have you paralyzed or close to death every time your pet acts up. Guard Hound venom doesn't have such a fatal bite to it like a Death Blast from a Coeurl so I have confidence you will bite back."

Rufus shrugged. "Okay, so what do I do until I get it?"

"When I'm done with this mess, we'll go around back and I will teach you how to shoot properly. Lord knows your father doesn't do it right."

Rufus smiled but he noticed how fatigued his mother was. "It can wait, mother. Lazard wanted me to go somewhere with him anyway."

Elloria looked him up and down before nodding and plopping down in her wheelchair with an exhausted huff. "If you insist, Rufus. Come give your mother a hug, then."

Rufus smiled and went to her, wrapping his arms around her tight and breathing in her perfume. "You smell like gardenias."

"And you smell like a baby," she teased nuzzling his hair. "Now go on, do what boys do while your mother cleans up. I have a date tonight."

Rufus frowned. "With father?"

"Are you insane? Of course not. I'm going for a drink with Kanaye. He's been having a hard time with something; he won't say but I can tell. When you get older you'll have a friend like him whom you'll get up in the middle of the night or day for as well."

Rufus nodded. "Just…make sure father doesn't find out. You know how he is."

"If I cared about your father's moaning I wouldn't have friends at all. Now shoo you. Go see what your brother wants."

Rufus separated from her, his hand lingering in hers before leaving. Elloria watched him go with a proud loving smile. He was doing thing on his own now, asking how to be better and how to get there. Whatever her husband had done in his presence, it had spurred him more towards her path rather than his and that was the goal. She looked at the therapist with a pleasant smile.

"I think I'm done for the day. You can head out."

Rufus went to his brother's room and knocked on the door. "Lazard?"

"Come on in," he said.

Lazard was on his bed finishing up his research for class when Rufus walked in. He had his shoulder length hair pulled behind his ears and his glasses were sliding down his nose. Rufus walked up and climbed onto the bed and peering at his work like the nosey kid he still was.

"The longer you stare at it, the less you'll understand it," Lazard warned.

"You've got red on you," Rufus pointed out.

Lazard looked down at himself to find one of his correcting pens bleeding into his pants. He capped off the pen and got up. "Crap. I'll take us out in a second, let me change pants. How was mother's therapy?"

Rufus laid back on Lazard's bed with a shrug. "As good as always. She's determined to get back on her feet and its working. She can bend her legs and everything."

"Then its as I suspected. Father had been poisoning her with Lucrecia's treatments."

"Yeah, I figured. So what do we do about it."

"_We_ do nothing. We can't involve ourselves in their rivalry. Mother 's only concern is you and if you jeopardize that she'll hurt herself protecting you so for now just do what they both say."

Rufus sat and drew his knees to his chest. "I can't be like you. I can't put on a cold pleasant face around him anymore. Not after that day."

"The day you refuse to tell me anything about. Rufus, there is one thing I learned about our father. If you show him your under belly he _will _gut you. So you need to stay off your back and steel yourself."

"How did you do it?"

Lazard shrug. "Ironically, I found things I wanted to protect. Goals, if you will. Those goals in my mind are important. What do you want out of life Rufus? For yourself, I mean."

Rufus sat up with an almost arrogant smile. "That's easy. I want the world."

"But you'll have it."

"No I want the world on my own dime. I don't want it just because daddy bought it for me. If I have the world in my hand I want it because I did it myself not because I inherited it."

"Spoken like a true ShinRa," Lazard said heading into the bathroom to change.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Lazard called back.

"What do you want for yourself?"

There was a long silence and Rufus assumed Lazard was thinking. His answer came. "I want to be the vice president."

Rufus's brow arched. "You want to be in charge but not in charge?"

"Exactly," he came out of the bathroom in a fresh pair of slacks. "There's something to be said about such a position honestly. You have the power to change what needs to be changed but not enough power to have to worry about dissenters. Besides, being vice president means I'm in the highest position my abilities allow for."

"You sell yourself short, Lazard?"

"So you do you," Lazard said with a smile, adjusting his glasses. "Where I have to work very hard at my studies, you show quite a genius that our bastard father simply does not appreciate. I believe he can only see dollar signs and misses the bigger picture. Thank god for mother!"

"Thank god for that."

"Well come on, up and at him. I want to be out to lunch before the devil we speak of returns."

"You…seriously have to stop talking like that. You sound like a total nerd."

l

l

Zack rolled Cloud off him when he woke up for duty that afternoon. Since the blonde had slipped from being straight unconscious to straight sleep, he'd been spreading all over the bed damn near pushing Zack out of it. The only position he found that he could keep Cloud still without Sephiroth's presence was letting the blond lay on top of him and holding him there. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and yawned loud and wide. He glanced at the blond finding him still resting peacefully. He'd gone through hot and cold in a matter of hours since Zack had gotten him home and now he was exhausted. He didn't even want to go into work for appearance sake. However he managed to roll out of bed, shower, and get into uniform. Cloud never moved. With a concerned sigh, he left Cloud in the safety of the room and took the walk to ShinRa HQ.

"Good morning, mutt," was the greeting he got when he entered the elevator.

"Hey Gen…Genesis! Where the hell were you last night?"

"Out," the redhead said simply. "Why?"

"We kept trying to contact you. You didn't even check your shit. Cloud got into some deep shit last night." He proceeded to explain to his superior what had happened and saw the shocked and guilty look on his face.

"Well, was he alright?"

"He's sleepin back at my place. I'm goin up to the labs to get an excuse from Hojo so I can stay home with him."

Genesis sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. "The Goddess is frowning on me this week. I'm so sorry!"

"You should be, you didn't even answer Angeal! Speakin' of which, what the heck went on between you and Sephiroth."

"I don't think that's any of your business, Zackary."

"When it involves my friend it certainly is. He looked damn near devastated every time your name came up!"

"I..Sephiroth and I fought and I'm not so sure we'll fix it this time."

Zack nodded as if he saw it coming all along. "Look, if you guys are not gonna get back together, that's fine, but you all deserve to sit down and talk about it and maybe come out with no hard feelings. You don't get just how much you mean to Sephiroth."

"I don't mean anything to him! He doesn't even love me anymore."

"Dammit, don't you get it! It's not that he doesn't love you, its just that he's losing the capacity to show it. Hell we all get those shots, and we all know how fuckin off our rockers it makes us, not to mention horny as hell, but Sephiroth is practically made of it. It's probably doing something fucked up to his head. Turning off his emotions and morals. Genesis, I'm almost certain there will be a time when he stone walls our asses because of that stuff."

Genesis refused to be the guilty one. Not this time. "Look, Zack, I appreciate the concern but-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, be the victim! Bye!" Zack said, stepping out unto his floor. He didn't even look back at the hurt face as the door closed. Zack was a kind, kind SOLDIER, but he was not the type to give into self-pity, especially toward people who couldn't own up to the fact that they'd made a mistake. He admittedly had no patience for it if they didn't want to be helped. That's why he found himself getting along with Sephiroth so well. He could call Sephiroth on his bullshit and Sephiroth would own up to his bullshit. Genesis, however, was a case he didn't really want to deal with. He passed Kunsel coming from the labs stumbling down the halls.

"Hey, man!" Zack spouted cheerfully, going to his aid

"Oh hey Zack," He said cringing. "Today ain't your day. Whatcha upto?"

"I'm having some issues that's all, you though,"

"Its cool, I gotta a battle buddy on his way here."

"You need help getting to the loby?"

"Nah, I got it. We've been doin' this for how long Zack?"

"Good point!"

Zack made sure Kunsel was grounded on his own two feet before letting him out of his sight. He walked by a pretty redhead girl as she made her away out of the lab in long, authoritative strides. Zack gave her the eye and winked her. She smirked and tossed her hair for his benefit but kept walking. He walked backwards a bit watching the way her behind moved in her skintight jeans. It was nice to admire a thing of beauty. He reached Hojo's personal lab and used his clearance to get through the door. He found the good doctor asleep on his cot, his glasses skewed and a pile of work and research piled around him. Zack smiled remembering Cloud telling him that it had been his job to keep the doctor function. He went over and nudge the man awake.

"Come on, Doc, time to get up."

Hojo inhaled as people often do when they first wake and looked up at Zack's glowing eyes. "Zackary, you're the most pathetic thing I've ever laid eyes on and yet I'm sorely reminded of Cloud when I look at you."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Up and at 'em. How long you been here?"

"Since 5 a.m."

"Jeez, did you even sleep after we left?"

"Sleep is for the weak-willed my boy," Hojo sat up and removed his glasses. He took a few deep breaths and waited for his mind to catch up with his body before standing. "alright, so you're here for…."

"Absentee excuse"

"Right, right, how is Cloud?"

"He's only sleeping for now. He had some turbulence last night and I'm not sure if it'll repeat but is nothing can't handle."

"Mm," Hojo strode over to his cabinet file. "Cloud is a peculiar case the more I look into it. He's…special."

Zack noted the fond tone in Hojo's voice. He smiled and reciprocated that feeling. "Yeah, Cloud is special."

Hojo pulled out an absentee documentation. "Zackary, are you growing fond of Cloud?"

Zack shrugged and replied like the honest person he was. "Yeah, a bit. He's cute as hell and sweet and I sure as hell am getting protective of him."

"There's a but in there."

"Well hell, he's like a wounded animal and all I can think about is how small he is."

"He is abnormally small and vulnerable, but you're there for him and I believe that a good thing. Your chilvarous nature makes me believe he's safest with you rather than my son, Angeal, or even Genesis."

"Why is that?"

"Cloud has certain intensity about him that I picked up on when we first got to know each other. He's submissive by mind and nature and easily influenced. If someone were say, not looking out for his best interest, then they could lead Cloud right into the line of fire. However, the most interesting thing about Cloud is that he is genetically attuned to Mako. Because of this, as Mako enhanced beings, he could provide quiet the temptation to the Devil's Triumvirate."

"You mean, he'd like send them into some kinda frenzy?"

"Nothing animalistic or crude as that. It is simply that if sexual contact ever came into play in any of Cloud's interactions with them…well…they could not say no and Cloud would not have the will."

"What kinda weirdo bull as that?"

"I haven't quite been able to aptly study it, but once he is in SOLDIER training I will be monitoring his every genetic shift until I can create a full dossier on him. In the meantime, Zack, I chose you because you are safe for Cloud. You're close to being just like them…but you have restraint. Its impressive to have seen some of the things you have resisted in your time with ShinRa." Hojo put his signature on the paper. "Keep that chivalrous side…but if you find yourself confronted with the temptation, I ask as Cloud's benefactor that that you control yourself and do not hurt him."

Zack nodded. "You don't even need to ask that sort of thing. I'm careful with Sephiroth and Angeal, I can be careful with Cloud too."

Hojo eyed Zack with a measuring gaze. "Zackary, I find it amazing that a boy who acts as foolishly as you can be so insightful, so intuitive. You could've been part of my division if you asked it."

"I'm gonna go with no! I'm right where I need to be; draggin cadets through the mud."

Hojo chuckled and waved Zack. "Well don't let me keep you."

Zack nodded curtly and grinned. "See ya next never doc!"

"See you in a week."

Zack left and took the lift to the SOLDIER floor. If he got his time window right, he could talk to Lazard rather than Heidegger. He checked his phone for the time and made a mad dash for the Director's Office. He passed the secretary with a confident smile and gave her the opportunity to watch his ass as he ran. He knew she was looking, she always did. After the dash, he stopped rather than slowed down so that he could be out of breath and flushed. He had to make this sickness crap look believable. Knocked on the Director's door and was surprised by Heidegger exiting the office with a huff, complaining about privileged whipping boys. Lazard stood with his head down, pinching the bridge of his nose. Once Heidegger was out of site, Zack went inside.

"More gay-bashing, sir?" he asked with a polite smile.

"Honestly, I have no idea what my father was thinking when he put him in charge. He wants to start screening Wutains and Costa de Solians when they apply for ShinRa. He says minorities are the main issue with Intel leaks."

"Bullshit, sir. Privileged little whipping boys like you are more likely to leak information!"

Lazard's head lifted. "Did he really call me a whipping boy?"

"Yep! You know we SOLDIERs got some good hearing."

"Yes, well, if he keeps it up this whipping boy is going to whip his ass!" Lazard spat.

"Cursing too, you must be tired, Sir."

"Oh you have no idea. But good news, Rufus is taken an interest in training and…are you alright?"

"Actually that's what I came to talk to you about. I got permission from Hojo to be out for the week."

Lazard stepped back suspiciously. "What did you come back with?"

"Grassland Fleas!" said Zack grinning wide.

Lazard shuddered and moved behind the desk. "Stay over there just put the paper on the floor and get out."

"I'm hurt!"

"I keep telling you to cut your hair. If you did you wouldn't pick up deadly little passengers like Grassland Fleas! Get out!"

Zack laughed and did as he was told. "Thanks Director, you have a good day sir!"

When he left, Lazard shuddered. He hated fleas of any kind, much less a Grassland flea.

l

l

Tseng peered around the corner, his eyes narrowed. There were three of them and one of him. Add about six more and it would've been fair. During his journey to get to this point, he'd heard torturous cries that he intimately knew. This was a checkpoint, a human trafficking checkpoint. He couldn't describe the level of pissivity he was feeling right now. He was on a mission he didn't want to be on, he got kidnapped using his own sexual desires, and he'd been taken to an underground sex slave checkpoint. He just wished he had his garrote wire. These three guards were about to have a bad day.

He walked up on the first one, giving him a clean swing across the head with the pipe and caught him, dragging his trembling shocked form away from his post. The others hadn't heard a thing since the hit had gone directly to the back of his skull causing instant paralysis. He drew him into the darkness and robbed him of his guns and knives. He eyed the mace and Taser feeling creative suddenly and slipped it into his pocket. He found a silencer on the man's utility belt and smirked. He screwed it onto the pistol and snuck up on the second guard. He quickly put his hand over the guard's mouth and pressed the gun into the small of the man's back, close to the spine. He pulled the trigger twice and carefully lowered the surprised man down as his legs went numb. He laid him against the wall and stole the gun clips off him, leaving the man to bleed to death. The final guard didn't even turn around from his post. He was leaning against the wall smoking. Tseng stalked up slowly, knife drawn and took a page from Reno's book, stabbing him in the base of his skull. The man dropped instantly and Tseng decided he wouldn't do that move again unless he just really wanted to be evil. Pulling the knife out was a bitch and the move was more suited for needled like objects.

Tseng had enough clips to fight off a small army and the knives would come in handy. He went around picking off the guards until he came to a large warehouse like room where he saw dozens and dozens of children ranging from toddler to teen being cleaned, tagged and shoved into holding cells based on hair color and nationality. He saw Claude stalking around checking with a few people with clipboards, business as usual. Tseng's eyes roved over the eyes of those who were scared, those who were pissed, and those who had given up. He turned away from the last and sat down behind the door, steeling himself. He was alone, he couldn't just barge in, that much he knew for sure. He had to this quietly. Okay, what did he see when he looked in; a second level catwalk, twenty or so guards and about sixteen or seventeen personnel. Those weren't fighters, they were doctors. Checking the stock and testing them for diseases. Right, he knew the game. He needed to get on the catwalk. With a deep breath, he stood up and slipped inside.

No one saw him since they were all preoccupied. He managed to get to one of the stair cases going up to the catwalk. He silently killed the guard who was coming down and made his way up. His eyes met one of the captive children who watched him go. The girl's eyes widened but she put her hands over her mouth. She looked at the other personal and then back at Tseng. He expected her to tell on them but she pointed up at a small alcove just above Tseng's head that he didn't see, a guard there taking aim at him. Tseng stunned him with the Taser and tugged him down, snapping his neck. Tseng nodded to her, silently thanking her for not saying anything. He moved on but the girl saw that one of the ground level guards was about to turn and spot him. She began to scream and cry uncontrollably; throwing a severe tantrum that shocked both the guard and Tseng. Tseng looked down at her as the guard went over and smack her so hard her head knocked against the bars. He realized she'd just saved his life. She smiled hopefully at him. She wanted to be rescued and Tseng made a mental note to remember her face. Blond haired, blue eyed with a cherubim face. Got it.

Tseng systematically took down all the guards on one side and swiftly made his way to the other side. He rolled a grenade across the catwalk and slipped into one of the alcoves, covering his ears. When it exploded the catwalk went down taking out the guards that had been there and a few of the ground level ones with it. His cover was blown but at least he had less to deal with. In the commotion he dropped down and shot down personnel and guard alike. Claude cursed and made a mad dash for the exit. Tseng was not concerned with him. He needed a phone. Some of the children who weren't too terrified, bit the bullet and helped. They jumped on their captors when they tried to corner Tseng. The blond girl who had helped him earlier and reared her petite self and jumped onto the back of a guard who tried to shoot Tseng, clawing at his eyes like an unruly cat. He screamed and cursed, trying to get her off but she held fast. Tseng came to her rescue and shot gunned the man in the stomach knocking them both back. The girl landed on her back with uncomfortable "oompf." Tseng pulled her to her feet. He didn't bother with introductions.

"Find me a phone," he ordered.

She nodded and run to the first dead doctor she could find and pilfered a cellphone off of him. She tossed it to Tseng and gave him a sweet smile.

"Thank you," he took it and dialed zero first before inputting a set of numbers and codes. He pressed it to his ear with his shoulder and began reloading his guns. "Pick up, pick up, pick up."

l

Reno was in a Humvee headed to the facility they used for gunrunning between Costa De Sol and North Corel. Rude was driving, silent as usual and they had a section of Rude's own personal militia in Humvees behind them. Rude had single handedly executed all of his associates after each admitted to their underhanded crimes. They had been in the human trafficking ring with Claude for about a few years and Rude hadn't even given them the chance to explain themselves. Reno pegged him to be the type of man to flinch at the idea of kidnapping children for trade. Dealing in human flesh was an unsavory business, even for Turks like himself. If Tseng was in a place like that right now, well, they were probably in a world of hurt with the Wutaian.

Reno jumped when he felt his phone vibrate. He checked it finding the emergency Turk code flashing on the screen. He immediately answered. "Tseng?"

"You're an idiot."

"Oh thank gaia, you're alive yo!"

"Why are you not here yet?" Tseng asked calmly, swatting the girl every time she tried to take gun from him. He held her at bay by her head, using her short stature to keep her away from the weapons.

"Funny thing, that bitch Claude must've found your lojack and tossed it in the basement when he brought you out. It took hell to find out where he took ya!"

"Congrats, I save myself. Just get here and get on the phone to HQ," Tseng sighed and looked around at all the hopeful faces looking at him. "God, Reno, there's so many."

Reno was quiet for a minute before he replied. "I'll get a backup team in and have them on their way with doctors and transport. For now, you sit low with them."

"Can't, have a rat to catch. Trace the phone." Before Reno could reply he passed it off to the little blonde. "Play with that."

He instructed all of the children to remain in that spot and if any of the guards are personnel were still alive, to beat them with whatever they could find. Some of them jeered and they picked up random objects around the room just in case. Tseng left them in the safety of the room to find out where Claude had gone. He stalked the halls until he found a helicopter pad with a chopper just gearing up. He spotted Claude walking towards it with a suitcase. Tseng cursed and made a dash for it. He needed Claude alive otherwise he'd never know who sold him out. Claude spotted him first and shot at him. Tseng dodge rolled and threw a knife, catching Claude in the thigh. The man screamed and ordered for the men on board to open fire. They were terrible shots, Tseng deduced as he easily ran between the streamline of bullets. He was fast, trained and Mako enhanced. They couldn't hit him. He leapt and with two pistols drawn took out the men on the helicopter. He landed in front of Claude and uppercut him in the jaw. He followed up with a roundhouse kick to his ribs while he was stung, satisfied with the cracking. He then jumped onto the man and made sure his weight dug into broken ribs.

"Well now, I think we should talk."

Claude whimpered painfully.

l

l

Cloud opened his eyes halfway at the sound of his phone going off. He sat up groggily patting around for it when a wave of nausea hit him. He didn't even make it out the bed and puked into a well-placed vat on the floor. In the back of his mind he thanked whoever thought ahead. He was, for lack of a better word, fucked up! It was like having a hangover and the flu and a stomach virus and they were all doing the damn conga in his body. Is this really what he signed on for when he decided to join SOLDIER. Crap baskets. He managed to get his head together and roam out of bed to the bathroom. He'd never pissed so much in his life and it didn't help that it was glowing. He actually stared at it for a minute before flushing. What the hell had happened?

"Za.." he could barely use his voice as he roamed through the house, using the wall for support. If Zack didn't come running from the sound of him stumbling about then he wasn't there. He decided to get back in bed. He lay there finding that keeping still was the best way to feel better though he kept trying to figure out what those little spite lights he kept seeing. When he'd narrow his eyes trying to focus on them they would get smaller as well. Weird.

"You're shinin, buddy?"

"Fuck buckets!"

Zack laughed as he went over to the bed with a case of water. "I just wanted to see how long it would take you to realize I was around."

"Didn't help that you hid when I was looking for you!"

"That accent!"

"Oh go to hell!"

"So cute! Here down this, trust me do it all at once and I promise the nausea will go away."

Cloud pulled himself up into a sitting position…and promptly puked again though it was mostly stomach acid. Zack waited patiently and helped him down a couple bottles of water. Cloud didn't realize he could drink that much of anything at once and Zack had to stop him when he tried to go for a seventh bottle.

"That's enough for now. Your bladder will explode when all that comes down. How ya feelin buddy?"

"Like two kinds of shit!"

"Which ones?"

"Fuck you Zack," Cloud murmured laying down. "What the hell happened to me? I left the lab to come straight home so we could eat. I remember this guy attacking me in the alleyway. He struggled with me trying to take my phone when I was about to call you and there was this pain in my side. He stabbed me!" Cloud lifted his shirt feeling around his torso. "Its gone…I know he stabbed me, I saw the blood!"

"We know."

"We?"

"Me, Seph, and Angeal found you zoned out next to a dead body. Apparently you beat the living shit out of that guy with a pipe, though now we know why."

"I…I don't remember doing that!"

"Yeah, sometimes when we SOLDIERs get wounded our adrenaline spikes along with our Mako levels because the Mako is rushing as fast as it can to tend the wound. Makes us berserk which is why if you're going to stab a SOLDIER make sure you do it right the first time. Last thing you want is one of us on your ass."

Cloud smiled then frowned. "But I'm not a SOLDIER…"

"No, but you're definitely full of Mako. Though whether that's an unfair advantage is your decision not others."

Cloud sighed and closed his eyes, turning on his side. Zack put the case of water on the floor and got closer, rubbing a cool hand on Cloud's neck. The blond moaned appreciatively and tilted his head so that more of his neck was exposed. Zack leaned over and saw Cloud's eyes were closed again and the heavy glow was back. He sighed, Cloud's Mako levels were going to be fluxing until the shit flushed out of his system. Zack got up and decided to clean away the waste and took his time to keep Cloud loaded with water. Eventually the teen began to feel better and was able to do more than just sit up in bed. He ended up sitting tiredly on the couch and watched TV curled into Zack's side for warmth. He couldn't get rid of the damnable chills and was wrapped in blankets from head to toe. All the squirming and maneuvering from both parties ended with Zack stretched out on the couch and Cloud laying ontop of him half asleep and finally warm.

Zack was having some inner demon trouble. Cloud's small, lithe body was pressed against his as much as possible without fusing with him and Zack was enjoying it more than he should have. He'd admitted to himself and to his mother that Cloud was "cute as fuck" and he had been steadily developing what Angeal would call puppy love for him. However the main reason he didn't pursue anything was because while he was developing feelings for the blonde…he didn't have an interest in keeping him just yet. He wasn't the type to just woo someone sweet like Cloud just because he was liking them for a season. He didn't do that to anyone. Cloud was a virgin to boot. He deserved better than half a crush. However, as they lay there, Zack couldn't help his body's reaction to him. He was mostly just lonely these days and he refused to take advantage of Cloud for that. He settled for hugging the boy close to him and sighing deeply, hoping to quell the urges.

Cloud squirmed a bit. "You don't have to be a saint you know."

Zack's eyes snapped open and he looked down at Cloud who looked up at him with his chin resting on Zack's chest. "What?"

"You're just as obvious as I am. No shame in admitting it. I'm lonely too you know…"

Zack stared into the glowing, crystalline worlds of blue. He fell into them and pressed a chaste kiss to Cloud's nose. "I ain't ashamed to admit it…but you're better than that."

Cloud blinked and a warm smile spread across his lips. He laid his head back down on Zack's chest falling into sleep. "I'm better than that, but it doesn't mean you aren't."

Zack smiled. "Shut up, I'm sleepy."

l

l

Angeal ran a hand through his hair. "So…you both admitted it to each other."

"You knew." Sephiroth said softly from his spot on his old bed.

"Of course I knew!" Angeal spat. "I didn't say anything because if it kept you both happy then that was fine. But that wasn't the case was it. It was tearing you both apart."

"You're the only one who hasn't gone astray then?"

"I have…only once though and you both know him well."

Sephiroth smiled. "Zack."

"Zack," Angeal confirmed. "He's my pride and joy and I had a moment of weakness. He didn't mind and neither did I but I knew you two would so I kept it to myself. I hate to say it, Sephiroth, but you were the one who stayed faithful the longest. Which is kind of way I hate Genesis or victimizing you for it. I've always been alright with you both having other lovers. By profession and unfortunately by genetics, we can't expect to only want each other. That was what I was trying to teach Genesis when he took interest in you all those years ago. But Genesis…"

"He didn't seem to have a problem going to someone else."

Angeal smiled sadly. "Gen has so much self-hate that sometimes he lets it out in odd ways. He hates himself for cheating so when you do it, he chastises you harshly. He hates himself for not being able to love you like he wishes, for that he pushes you away and cruelly punishes you for not being able to do so as well. You are the personification of all that he's beginning to fail at, but there is a difference. The difference is, and this is why Genesis will never be able to forgive you, the difference is that you are handling it. You are dealing with it in the best way you know how and you are trying. Gen can't seem to crawl out of his debilitating hate for all that he is in order to find ways to healthily deal with it."

Sephiroth closed his eyes for a moment, finding them moist. Angeal got closer and brushed Sephiroth's hair behind his ear.

"You two have the beauty of unearthly beings and could have all the love afforded to you that you want, but I'm afraid you can't love each other anymore because neither of you can get over what you are."

"So…is it over?"

"This chapter is," Angeal said softly. "But I see something better coming on to the horizon. You both would be able to see it too…if you'd just step outside yourselves once in a while."

Sephiroth scoffed. "The fuck does that mean?"

"It means that we're the Devil's Triumvirate, we can't stay away from each other. We'll find our way back to each other. It may take months or years, and we may even bring new people into our world with us, but that's the point isn't it? We're trying to find what satisfies us."

"When did you become the adult, Angeal?"

"I've always been the adult, you idiots just don't listen!"

They both laughed and Angeal stood to leave but was stopped by Sephiroth gripping his arm.

"Stay a while, Angeal?"

Angeal looked at the slightly pleading look in Sephiroth eyes and for a moment he saw the teenager he'd lusted after all over again. He hated when Sephiroth gave him that face; it made him want to do whatever the man wanted. He sat back down and did what he and Genesis always did before they kissed him, pushing his fang bangs back from his face. He stared at the immaculate features of his lover and best friend before leaning in to kiss him fully on the mouth. There was desperation to be closer but relief underlay it. Angeal was familiar, Angeal was safe always had been. As Sephiroth lay back on his bed and allowed Angeal to take the worry away from him, he couldn't help but think about a pair of completely different set of blues that made the sky weep in envy. Why couldn't he get that boy out of his head?

l

l

"Welcome back, sir!"

"Good to have you back, sir."

"Good morning sir."

"Welcome back sir."

Tseng almost smiled at the voices of the baby Turks as he made his way through the Turk floor. It had taken two days to straighten out that mess in Costa De Sol. Children were returned to their homes and countries and were afforded physical and mental healthcare by Lady ShinRa. Others were put into ShinRa funded orphanages. They were to be put in the candidacy pool for SOLDIER, Turk, Fleet, and general employment. She placed Reeve in change of them. A job he was happy to take and picked up a copy of the report from Tseng in person. The gentle man still couldn't look Tseng in the eye but him coming to see him personally was taken kindly by Tseng. He bore no ill-will toward the civil engineer. Right now, he had a bone to pick with his commander. Veld's secretary smiled at him.

"He's available. Go right on in"

"He better be," Tseng murmured. He entered the office and shut the door quietly, sliding the lock in place. Veld was in the process of hanging up on someone and didn't hear the click. Tseng approached the desk professionally and stood before the man. Veld leaned back in his chair.

"Report."

Tseng did so, relaying everything that had happened from start to finish in his own words. "The Don, Rude he's been come to call is being kept on house arrest at Costa De Sol. I left Reno there to guard him. He had dissention in his ranks therefore it is my recommendation that all charges be dropped against him and his operation. It's in shambles and I believe that is punishment enough."

"Impossible, Heidegger gave strict orders that his gunrunning be shut down and you know what happens when orders are not obeyed."

Tseng resisted the urge to touch the collar at his neck. "Very well, then I shall find another route that will not deprive the man that aided us a way out."

"You're feeling very bold today."

"I'm a bit at wits end, sir. I found out that a Turk tipped off the lead man of the trafficking ring…someone who knew my past."

"Turk is full of hackers of mythic status, it can't be helped that personal information is sometimes leaked."

"Exactly, that is why I am putting forth my advocacy to be in control of all Intelligence that filters through our department."

"That job is held by Melitta."

"And she's as well as Lady ShinRa have given me letters of recommendation. Melitta wishes to be assigned to the weapons development department as a Turk officer and advisor to Scarlet."

Veld nearly broke his pen in his grip. Melitta was bowing out and paving the way for upstarts like Tseng. She was taking the coward's way out and leaving him to handle this one his own. "Very well, any more demands you'd like to make while you're here, boy?"

Tseng's eye visibly twitched. Before either could blink they were in each other's faces, Tseng with Vincent's knife to Veld's throat and Veld with his firearm to Tseng's head.

"I'll blow your fucking brains out, Tseng. You know I will."

"Maybe, but I can slice straight through your vocal cord and you'll bleed out before anyone sees what's going on. Now answer me, why did you do this to me? Why? I've looked up to you, followed you blindly after Vincent died yet this is twice you have betrayed me. Tell me why, Veld. I deserve to know why."

Veld smirked. "You don't belong here Tseng. You're just like Vincent and you see what happened to him."

"You loved him Veld…"

"Yes I did, but you see, I didn't let that crowd my judgment. I let what happened happen because I knew my place and Vincent did not. I knew change was coming, Vincent did not acknowledge it. He didn't know what was happening, I did."

Tseng felt a well of emotion roaring with him but were all drowned out by one cold realization. "The traitor wasn't Nobel….the traitor was you."

"And you would do well to remember that. I don't like threats to my position Tseng."

Tseng backed away from Veld, visibly shaken. He needed to leave, get out, before he did something stupid. However, he made one thing clear.

"Veld...this is not over. Enjoy this position, this power you traded everything for. Bask in it. When you least expect it, I will rip the still beating heart from your chest and you will be mourned by no one, traitor."

With that Tseng left as calmly as he came. Veld watched him leave not feeling the least bit threatened. He looked down at the picture of Vincent he still kept on his desk before putting his hand over his eyes and laughing.

"Neither of you ever learned."

l

l

A/N: this took forever! So sorry! This was a long one though! Anyway, Enjoy, PLEASE review and also check out Under the Lantern Lights! Go for it! Next chapter is up in the air because I got another time skip coming up. So yeah, we're gonna get a bit more of Rufus, Vincent, and Hojo. Got some stuff to cover. Hope it doesn't take very long but as I've stated, my health is not at its best. don't feel bad for me, just be patient! ^ ^ Ta-Ta


	25. Season 2 Episode 10: Building the

A/N: I've had quite the looong hiatus. I've been out of mind and out of sorts getting things in my life together and dealing with my health. Because of this, a lot of ground got covered without you guys. Thus it's VERY long. I think you all deserve a nice long read considering how long it's been. But there are more chapters that I'm cleaning up...i just have to do so slowly. I have lots of issues with my health so I go more slowly than I used to.

l

l

Walking Out on Destiny Season Two

Episode Ten: Building the Foundations

l

l

Tseng practically fell through the door of Vincent's house. He was so tired it was making him sick. He was nauseated from lack of nourishment and he hadn't rested since he'd gotten back. He still had Claude waiting in the Brig to be interrogated. The weight of Veld's betrayal was heavy on his shoulders. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to go back to that office and force Veld to drown in his own blood. He couldn't tell anyone either. He couldn't tell the world that Veld had been the one who had fed his Turks to the wolves, that it was him that gave Tseng a taste of his past just to teach him a lesson. In the words of Reno "this is fuckin' blullshit!"

He plopped down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He was so tired of all this; he needed to kill something, badly.

"Tseng?"

Tseng quickly lifted his head and looked at Sephiroth who'd come out of his room. He blinked a few times, first in surprise and then to make sure he was real. He stood slowly, keeping his eyes trained on Sephiroth. There was a ghost of a smile on Sephiroth's lips and the taller man spread his arms welcoming Tseng to fill them. He did so. Tseng breathed a heavy sigh when Sephiroth embraced him and hugged Sephiroth's waist. He'd never been so relieved to see his brother and wished he could stay like that. Sephiroth looked down at Tseng who rested his head on his chest. He ran his fingers through Tseng's silken hair gently and Tseng felt his worries drift to the back his mind. This was what he missed when he came home. He missed having someone to will the worry away. Now he understood why Vincent liked for them to be home when he got there.

"I heard what happened," he stated empathetically. "HQ's been buzzing about all those orphans that were at that checkpoint. Come sit down and tell me all about it."

Tseng nodded. "I'll make us some tea."

"I'll start the flicks." Sephiroth said, releasing Tseng.

Tseng smiled. Yes, he admittedly missed coming home and telling Sephiroth about his day and settling down for spiked tea and bad movies. He really needed this.

They talked about everything they each had misses since the last they'd seen each other. Sephiroth explained what happened between him and Genesis and his fears about their future. Tseng told him the story about Rude and Reno and his brief stint with Claude while they watched a slasher flick.

"Oh yeah, you sent me a text that day. I was busy at work and never got to answer. You asked..."

"If there was something wrong with me?"

"Right, though hearing about what happened between you and Claude, I now understand the question better."

"I just can't help but wonder if perhaps I'm not suitable as a lover to anyone. I'm not exactly attractive to anyone except sexual deviants. I'm still virgin to sexual things, and I every time someone advances on me, I get the urge to kill them. I feel trapped when they try."

Sephiroth nodded. "You have to give yourself allowances, Tseng. You aren't perfect. I mean, you're the product of a rape; you were trampled on all the way up until you were bought off by some pedophile and sold into slavery. The only people you've had as far as sexual experience is a bunch of men who were trying to break you. You can't expect that sort of trauma not to follow you around."

Tseng rubbed his temple. "I know…but, it just makes no sense to me. I can let Reno as close as he wants when he decides to approach me. I even allowed Claude close but with Claude, when he gripped my hair I just wanted to slice his throat open to make him let go."

Sephiroth paused at that piece of information. Out of nowhere, he quickly slipped his hand into Tseng's hair and yanked the man's head back, just to test a theory. Sure enough, Tseng had a knife out and had it pressed to Sephiroth's throat. That part wasn't surprising. It was the look in his eyes that caught Sephiroth off guard. He expected to find fear, or panic, or even anger. He'd not been prepared to see the confusion clouded with unbridled lust. Sephiroth slowly let him go and made no sudden moved until Tseng lowered his blade.

"Well, that explains that."

"Why…why did you do that? I could've killed you!"

"You wouldn't have," Sephiroth said picking up his teacup. "Tseng, did you know the hair is for more than just exposing a throat to slit."

Tseng rolled his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"The hair has many follicles that are tightly attached to your scalp. When pulled, they strain the skin like a pinch and send strange mixed messages through your nerve endings telling you to expose your throat to lessen the pressure," he explained.

"Yes, and?"

"The idea that someone has that kind of control over you simply by reflex alone scares you, but it also has the power to cause arousal. You, Tseng, have a fetish for your hair being pulled. The idea that power has been taken away from you excites you. But you didn't know it because you don't recognize pleasure like someone your age should by now. When Claude touched your hair all you could see is your hair being tugged so that you could be killed. How many of those men in the slave ring pulled your hair, Tseng?"

Tseng hesitated on his answer before he responded softly. "…all of them."

"Did it always hurt to you?"

Tseng shook his head. "The madam I lived with used to tug my hair and it would tickle because she'd do it so randomly and so lightly. It would make me laugh. T-Then there was one of the traders; he would rub my scalp trying to sooth me because I was so young. He would rub my scalp like Vincent does, or did rather, and then he would pull slowly increasing the pressure until it got a response from me. He took some kind of notes down though I will never know what they were about."

Sephiroth nodded. "There's nothing wrong with enjoying such pleasures, Tseng. They just have to be administered by the right person, someone you trust."

Tseng inwardly shivered remembering how often Reno slipped his hands into his hair and tugged to the point of pain, remembering how it made him cry out. "Yes, I believe you're right."

"As far as your other concerns," Sephiroth put his cup down and took Tseng's face in his hands. "You believe you're unattractive? You believe you could not be a suitable lover? Then how about this? There are days that I have to remind myself that you are my brother."

Tseng's eyes widened in surprise, but didn't try to break Sephiroth's hold. His gaze was locked with Sephiroth's viper like eyes. Their gaze zeroed in on him like pray and it made him feel light, airy, like he was hypnotized. It was becoming hard to think and he couldn't bring himself out of the trance.

"…brother…"

"Yes, when you say that, the urge goes away. But you're a temptation in just appearance alone and devastating as a whole. I think about sometimes how soft this hair is just like Vincent's and how much I'd love to see it down more often, cascading like black blood around your face. These exotic eyes of yours put the moon over Costa de Sol's shores to shame. They practically glow when you're enjoying something and it isn't just the Mako regimen. Tseng, you're entirely too beautiful and that's why it attracts bad men. They see this beauty, this innocence that you believe you hide from everyone and the first thing they want to do is corrupt it, conquer it, and ultimately destroy it."

"Then…what hope is there for me?" Tseng whispered, not realizing just how close their faces were.

Sephiroth smiled a very warm rising in the corners of his mouth that Tseng had not seen in a long time. "They aren't all like that Tseng. Whether you choose man or woman, they aren't all like that. Some will actually love you. Some will treat you with such care and devotion that you'll get sick of them. When you find them you'll know it." He carefully released Tseng. "But you'll go through many of false positives. Many heart aches."

Tseng took a deep breath and exhaled audibly. "You…you miss Genesis already?"

"I miss his touch, his body next to mine." Sephiroth laughed. "That unbelievably feminine body of his. I swear only a number stood between him and becoming female."

Tseng smiled, humming in amusement. He leaned back on the arm of the couch and propped his head up on his hand. "Reno's no better. He's as slutty as he acts but an amazing Turk. However, I had the strange pleasure of seeing him naked and I can tell you that the Turk uniform does not do him justice."

Sephiroth drew up his knee. "Did you just admit to checking out Reno?"

"He's constantly trying to get into my pants and I like to know what he's trying to get in there with. However, I believe he's found his drug of choice in that Don. Hopefully, he will leave me be."

"Here I thought you were in love." He chuckled. "Whoever manages to find their way between your thighs, Tseng, will be conquered by them."

"You have no idea how disturbing it is to hear you say that."

They both laughed. They talked for a bit longer and watched gory slasher movies until they were both too exhausted to do anything else. They curled together on the couch and Tseng lay over Sephiroth's larger form finding comfort in his brother's comfort. Sephiroth stayed awake a bit longer, watching over Tseng as he slept peacefully against his chest. A sense of dejavu washed over Sephiroth and he remembered how they had been the first night they began to behave as brothers. He smiled. He rubbed the other man's temples and placed a chaste kiss to his forehead. Even though Tseng appealed to his more carnal appetites, Sephiroth knew that he'd never pursue the young Wutaian that way. His body was sacred to him and he felt obligated to protect the fragile sanity that was there. However, he figured there was nothing wrong with helping Tseng find his way to normal life, or rather as normal as it could be.

l

l

"Come here, boy."

Rufus paused in his stride. He had been trying to quickly rush past his father's study but had failed. He hadn't expected the man to be home so early since he was often out gallivanting. He hesitantly pushed the door open and peered inside. It was his father and Heidegger longing about with glasses of scotch. He took a deep breath to somewhat sooth his stampeding heart.

"You wanted to see me father?"

"I hear you've been to the Turk floors more often lately. Want to tell me what you think you're doing, boy?"

Rufus felt his mouth go dry, wondering which if the Turks could've told on him. He went through every name he could think of that knew he had been visiting that floor. Cissinei, of course not Cissinei, she was kind but not stupid. Rod? No, Rod was too much his friend to rat him out. Guns, bless her, was a total mother hen when he'd get knocked out. She wouldn't do anything to place him in danger. Melitta trained him personally when she wasn't tired from the collar jolts Heidegger liked to push on her. Who, who, who….shit. He knew.

"I've been learning hand to hand, father. The activity has been helping with my health."

"Gyahahah, having those Turks pinning you mats is helping your health? I told you Reginald, he's gettin' like his brother."

"Lazard I could care less about," Reginald grumbled. "Come here, boy."

Rufus gulp quietly and dared to get closer. His mother wasn't here to protect him; his brother wasn't here to distract this man. He was alone with nothing to defend himself. He stood before his father, trying to keep his breathing as calm as possible, not wanting to have an attack in front of him. ShinRa put his scotch down with a little trouble, it was obvious he was drunk but was doing well to keep his composure.

"So, you have random Turks pinning you to the mat? I hope they're all female and I don't have to worry about you."

Rufus didn't understand what that mean so decided to be truthful. "No they're not; I have male instructors as well, sir."

"Told you!" Heidegger said with a laugh. "Boy's getting curious."

Rufus flinched. "I don't…understand?"

"You wouldn't would you. Why the hell do you think you need to be learning anything from Turk?"

"I was told they were a good place to start. Hojo says physical activities will help my asthma, is there a problem with me wanting to become stronger, sir?"

Reginald stared at him long and hard before he backhanded Rufus. Rufus stumbled backwards but managed to keep his footing. He couldn't hold in the sudden asthma attack that seized him from the surprise and shocking pain from the blow. He held his mouth, already tasting the blood on his tongue. Heidegger's laugh wrung in his ears and he looked up at his father through angered eyes.

"What are you gonna do, boy?"

Rufus felt a quiet rage burning right in the center of his body but he couldn't summon it to stand against this man. He couldn't do it. He was scared. "Nothing, sir."

Heidegger's condescending laugh weighed heavily on him and when he heard his father's laugh join it, he felt like less than nothing. Lazard was not here to stand beside him and his mother was not here where he could hide behind her. Heidegger shoved him harshly in the back of his head bringing him back to his knees in front of his father. The elder ShinRa stared down at this his heir and scoffed.

"You got eyes like your mother, always defiant and always trying to be in control, yet here you are on your knees in front of me just like her."

"Don't you dare say that about her!" Rufus snapped without thinking and was swiftly met with his father's leather shoe against his jaw. He fell to the side and held his jaw breathing harshly through his nose. He rocked a bit trying to lessen the pain. Reginald laughed drunkenly and stood up.

"I think you need a lesson just like the ones I should've given her!" he spat slipping off his belt.

Rufus turned away and flinched when the belt was raised high to strike him. The planet had to have been watching over him, for right at that moment a knock on the door came.

"Who the hell is it?" Heidegger snarled.

"Veld, sir. You asked me to stop by."

Rufus's hopes shattered. Veld was just his father's lackeys, betraying his own brethren to keep his neck clean. He did not want pity or help from this man. Veld came in at his father's beckoning and only cast him a single offhanded glance like one would when they noticed a dog in the room. Rufus, holding his stinging jaw, quickly jumped to his feet and ran from the room. He ignored the furious calls of his father and the braying laughter of Heidegger. He couldn't stay in that house. His father was drunk and when he was drunk he was determined and when he was determined he was dangerous. He'd spent too many a night while his mother wasn't home listening to the abuse he'd rain down on Lazard. He never spoke of it and Rufus never asked about it. However, he refused to have that happen to him. He chose to get out while his father was handling business with Veld. He quickly tossed any clothing he could in his school bag and rushed out of the house. The cool air stung his face and he didn't want to even think about how swollen his jaw was.

Using some gil he had stashed away, because he feared he would be tracked if used his debit card, he hoped on a metro train that would take him closer to headquarters and far away from the Manor. He didn't know where his mother was since she'd left with Hojo and Lazard was out with a friend. It dawned on him as he set on the cold seats: he didn't have friends...he didn't have anyone to turn to...he had nowhere to go. He kept his head down and tried to stifle the cry that threatened to erupt from his throat. Why did Lazard and mother have to leave him defenseless with that man? Why did they leave him alone instead of giving him somewhere to go? He pushed his face into his sleeve and cried.

l

l

Tseng was up before dawn, his internal clock pushing him up for work. He needed to interrogate Claude later in the morning and he had shopping to do for the house. He sat up realizing he was on the couch and that somehow Sephiroth had managed to move him without waking him. He had to have been exhausted to have slept so heavily. He sat up and saw a still warm light breakfast with tea on the coffee table. He smiled. Sephiroth must have left only a while ago. He sat up and stretched a bit before eating. Tseng's phone vibrated and he had to swallow quickly to answer it.

"Tseng here."

"Hey, I'm this close to frying someone's brain, yo."

"Reno?" Tseng glanced at the clock. "You don't exist at this hour."

"My point exactly. Check your phone. Someone kept ringing me all last night but every time I answered it was just somebody breathing and whimpering."

Tseng made a face. "I'd say someone was playing a trick if it weren't for the fact-"

"That our phones ain't local or listed. Their private numbers Tseng and the calls kept coming from a ShinRa issued cell number. I tried to activate the lojack on it but for some reason my clearance wasn't high enough. So I called you. Can ya find that fucker and put a bullet through his head so i can go back to being nonexistent for a few more hours?"

Tseng hummed. He checked his phone to see numerous missed calls from the same number. "It's one of the executive numbers," he murmured.

"Well go and execute their ass. g'night!" Reno grumbled, hanging up.

Tseng rolled his eyes and dialed back the number. It rung and rung and he almost gave up when the soft click of someone answering rang through the receiver. "Hello?"

A soft whimper and a shuddering shiver came through.

"This is a private number, if you are a ShinRa executive state your name and identification number," Tseng said in a monotone voice, believing he would get Scarlet or Reeve. They tended to accidently dial often since the company phones weren't glitch-free yet. When there was only more of that shivering he rolled his eyes. "Listen, if you do not identify yourself, i will be forced to track your location. I highly doubt you will want the Turks to find you."

"T-Turk?" a child's voice echoed.

Tseng's brows furrowed. "Who is this?"

"R-Rufus...ShinRa. ID code," there was a pause, another shiver and a groan of pain. "ID code number 541902...I...need help."

"Rufus?" Tseng was on his feet slipping on clothes quickly. "Rufus, it's Tseng. I need you to tell me where you are right now!"

"I-I don't know..."

"Are you hurt?"

"Y-yes...my jaw...I'm cold...and I can't breathe..."

Tseng took the phone from his ear and used his administration code to activate the lojack in the boy's phone. He discovered that boy was in the Sector 5 slums. He was somewhere beneath him. Tseng threw his jacket on.

"Rufus? Listen to me. I'm going to alert your parents and I'm coming to get you."

"No!" Rufus rasped and coughed. "P-please...don't...j-just you. Only you. Just you come Tseng. Please."

Tseng paused at the desperation in Rufus's voice. "Okay," he replied softly. "Shh, I'm coming. I'll come alone, just don't move."

Rufus began to hyperventilate. "I'm c-cold...I-I-I don't have my inhaler...help me please."

Tseng whispered a few soothing tones in Wutain as he walked out of the door. He kept Rufus on the line as he used his clearance to take the train down to the slums ahead of everyone. He followed the signal from the phone. Rufus had grown very silent and Tseng could no longer hear his breathing through the speaker. His heart as well as pace quickened. It was his job to protect Lady ShinRa and those Lady ShinRa valued and Rufus was someone she valued more than anything. She'd risked her life to bring him into this world and he wouldn't see that boy taken out of it simply because he wasn't fast enough. His fast stride broke into a run as the GPS showed that he was close. He followed the trace to a rundown warehouse. Tseng drew his gun as a precaution before entering, unsure if this was a trap. Costa de Sol had made him paranoid. It was cold and dark save for only a few boxes lying around and a dim light coming from one of the corners. A small hand lay from behind the gnarled cardboard and Tseng felt his heart sink.

"Rufus," he breathed, running to the boy's side. He touched the pale hand first, feeling how icy cold it was. Carefully he removed the weatherworn sheets of cardboard finding Rufus curled tightly around a book bag, his face swollen and purple. A loud wheezing came from between blue lips. Tseng was not surprised. All of the slums, save for sector seven because of its incompletion, had complete plate coverage and was sealed to the gate. No sunlight ever breached so it was hard for warmth to reach this place. Tseng took off his jacket and wrapped the boy in it before pulling him into his arms, into the warmth of his own body heat. Rufus was barely conscious and his breathing was alarming Tseng. The Turk searched the boy's book sack one handed as he supported the child and thanked whatever gods were watching when he found the inhaler. He pushed it to the boy's lips, hoping the medicine would be enough until he could get him to a physician.

"Rufus? Rufus i need you to open your eyes."

A small delirious whimper came in response.

"I know your hurt," he whispered close to the boy's temple. "I know your cold, tired, and in pain. I know you ran for a reason but right now, you are the most important thing to me. You must open your eyes and look at me."

Rufus could hear Tseng soothing dulcet tones somewhere distant in the haze. He just wanted to sleep, but the voice beckoned him to come back to the cold and the pain. Rufus's eyes only opened a fraction but the sight of those pale quicksilver eyes filled with concern for him would be something he would never forget.

"T-Tseng."

"Sir," Tseng responded instinctively. He held up the inhaler and pressed it to the child's lips. "Breath."

Rufus did so, taking in the medication when Tseng pumped it. After doing so twice, Rufus laid his head exhaustedly on Tseng's shoulder, taking deep breaths of the exotic combination of scents that blanketed the man who held him. Tseng carried the boy from the slums with his backpack over his shoulder. He kept his jacket over Rufus's head, not wishing to expose the boys identity to the thugs of sector five or to the ShinRa troops. Last thing either of them needed was word to get back.

"I t-tried," Rufus whispered brokenly into his ear. "I tried to get stronger as you told me. But...I'm not good. I'm no good alone."

Tseng's expression did not change as he passed the ShinRa guards boarding the train. "Rest, Rufus. I'm taking you home."

"No!" Rufus wheezed breathlessly, not energy in him to fight. "Please...don't take me home."

Tseng sighed, visibly fatigued by this. "Not your home. Mine."

Rufus released a relieved sigh and relaxed against the man that held him upright. "Thank you...you're the only one who came."

l

Rufus didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but when he woke, he was in a soft full-sized bed. A cool towel was on his head and he felt beyond exhausted. He remembered running away and finding a warehouse to hide from the Slum crime life until morning. But he didn't expect it to be so frigid and the injury to his jaw had been unbearable. His asthma had hit an all-time high for agony and he didn't know what else to do. Now that he was awake, he realized that he didn't hurt so badly. He touched his jaw, finding it healed. He was dressed in an oversized set of pajamas and daylight was spilling into the room like a welcomed friend. He slipped out of bed and went to open the window, breathing in the fresh air that only above the plate could offer. Clean crisp with a hint of Mako emission. He sighed and looked around a bit before slipping out of the room quietly. He peeked first, hoping not to disturb anyway before padding down the hallway finding the living room. He froze at the edge of the hall hearing Tseng's voice and seeing the man's beautiful profile staring out at the patio.

"No, don't execute him yet. I still need to talk to him. Keep him in the fish bowl a little longer." He ran his fingers through his hair tiredly and Rufus saw a cigarette dangled between his lips. "I know it was a push to take a personal day but…this couldn't wait. I want you to round up all the Turks tomorrow morning, six am sharp...I don't care what Reno says, he will be there. We have things to discuss. No, do not invite Veld. Leave him out of this otherwise we'll all have a leash. Thank you, Melitta. And please, leave Lady ShinRa free of this. I fear it will do more harm than good. Goodbye."

Rufus watched the man take a slow inhale on the cigarette and he breathed to smell the exotic smoke that drifted from between the Wutain's lips and filled the living room. Whistling sound frightened him from the trance that scent caused. Tseng turned away from the patio and went to the kitchen. Rufus didn't know why but he didn't want to be seen. Not yet. He watched the Wutain put out the half smoked cigarette in the sink before taking a sip of what he assumed was liquor. The man sighed and passed a hand through his beautiful midnight hair and made Rufus's fingers itch to do the same. He'd never seen someone who had such a delicacy about everything he did yet at the same time could threaten someone's life with a knife. Rufus remembered that little encounter well.

"Are you hungry?"

Rufus gasped.

Tseng looked his direction. "Your stealth skills are novice at best. I heard you when you left the room. Come, sit down."

Rufus gulped and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch stiffly, watching Tseng make a strange smelling tea. The Wutain took only a few minutes before he came from the kitchen with a tray and gracefully crouched down, never rattling the set. He meticulously placed each cup in front of the boy and then skillfully poured each without spilling a single drop.

"Wow…" Rufus whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry, it's just that our maid at home can't seem to make it through the week without rattling or breaking the good tea sets. My mother hates it when she serves the tea."

"In another life, I was a servant boy in a brothel."

"You mean you weren't always a Turk."

"Of course, every Turk began as someone else, but we forsake it for this life." Tseng handed Rufus a cup. "Drink this, it will help your asthma and keep you calm."

"Thank you," Rufus took a sip and immediately coughed at the strong flavor. "What the hell's in this menthol?"

"It's mentholated, yes. Drink it." Tseng ordered, taking up his own cup and sipping it easily.

Rufus, not about to be outdone, drunk his quickly, flinching at the taste. Tseng smirked and took the empty cup from him. Tseng put the tray away once he was done and sat next to Rufus on the couch. Rufus tensed up when Tseng's weight lifted his smaller frame slightly. Was he really so small compared to everyone?

"Now, I want you to explain what happened to you last night and why no one but Turk received the call."

"None of the ShinRa Militia responded and the personal guard hung on me. I believe my father told them not to. My mother said if I ever needed help to call Turk because they were to be trusted. I couldn't call Veld because he is nothing but a traitor, so I called you. I called you and I called your partner. I'm glad I did."

"You ran away from home?"

"I had to…I was scared for my life. My father he…" Rufus shook his head. "Tseng, can I trust you?"

"You can, above all others."

"My father was drunk and he hit me…and I believe Lazard has had the same treatment. No, I _know_ he's had worse."

Tseng remained silent, watching how Rufus's fists twisted the fabric of his pants.

"I can't go to mother, she's not strong enough. Lazard gets it enough from him and…Tseng, I don't have anyone on my side. I don't know what to do."

Tseng worried his lip a bit in thought before reaching out hesitantly touching the boy's hair making him turn his way and reveal the tears were threatening to fall. "I am on your side."

l

l

"Cloud!"

Cloud leaned over Zack's balcony spying the beautiful Rosso, her hair a messy punkish cut around her face and rocking a pleated skirt/pant combo. She wore a skin tight tank top that exposed her midriff and a deep red vest. She smirked up at him, her crimson eyes lined with dark liner.

"You stay in that house all day darling. You need to get out. Show a lady a good time?"

Cloud blushed at how her accent caressed his ears. "Um, I don't have a key to this place…not sure I can leave."

"Oh come now darling. You have a phone. Show me a good time…for my pleasure?"

Cloud looked over his shoulder, checking to see if Zack was still in his room and out of earshot. He looked down at Rosso and nodded. "Ok."

Rosso laughed. "Well then, I'll be right here. Don't keep me waiting."

Cloud excitedly pushed away from the balcony and ran into his room, slamming the door just as Zack was coming out. Zack arched his brow at the speed at which Cloud bolted into the room. He was just as shocked when the blond sped out of the room in a pair of cargo pants, black tee, and a button up shirt. His heavy boots thumped on the carpet as he sped past and out the door.

"See ya, Zack, I'm taking your key! BYE!"

"Jeez, kid didn't even make sure he was good enough to leave the house."

Zack blinked and closed his dropped jaw. He went to the balcony and peered down to see where Cloud was off to. He spotted the spikey haired kid meet up with the hot redhead he'd spotted passing through the labs. They smiled at each other, exchanged a few words of greeting before she motioned for him to follow her. Zack quickly took a picture of the two with his phone and forwarded it to Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth and Hojo with the tag "oo-la-la."

Rosso had taken Cloud to Sector 6 where the international restaurants and import stores were for something like a taste of home. Being a snow dwelling types, they enjoyed hot, heavy meals and Cloud admitted he'd missed his Nibelhiem cuisine. Rosso watched him enjoy himself heartily and when he caught her staring he would blush and look away. When they finished their meals, Rosso encouraged him to go to a café she found.

"I'm not one for sweet coffee, but Dominic tells me that this place serves good for ladies like me?"

"It's a Sertino's!" Cloud dragged her inside, excitedly. "I've always wanted to go to one of these. It's the best coffee shop on the planet and I hear the ShinRa HQ has their own built inside the lobby. Every SOLDIER who's ever been any rank comes here. We gotta have it!"

Rosso laughed. "Calm down, darling. The caffeine isn't going anywhere."

Cloud flushed but shook it off. "Just try it once. I hear it's like drinking heaven!"

"I knew an alcohol like zat once, I didn't wake for two days."

"…the hell does that?"

She shrugged with a smirk.

Cloud shrugged as well and ushered her into the coffee shop. They spent the rest of the day trying out the pastries and coffee types from latte to frappe to espresso until Cloud was so hyped up he could've shot through the roof. Rosso found herself giddy for no reason and slipping into her native tongue from the Northern Crater.

"Ya know what would be awesome, Rosso, I think it would be awesome, know what we should do!" Cloud said in one breath. "We should totally play Zack's video games he has like tons of em, we should totally shoot him. It's like five he's on night duty we should seriously do it! I wanna do it. Let's do it Rosso!"

Rosso shook her head. "We should do eet! We should definitely do eet!" She got to her feet suddenly. "Let's do it! But before we do that, we should totally get a brew! Let's get a brew!"

"Hah you said brew! Zack's got beer, good beer!"

She gasped suddenly. "I think I just heard the planet move!"

Cloud slapped his hand over his mouth and bounced in his seat. "I'm gonna text to Zack that seven shots of espresso is the meaning of life. It makes the planet turn and everything!"

They made their giddy way back home and plopped down on the couch. It took them all of sixty seconds to hook up the console and get deep into gaming, each going through a few bottles of beer. They played fighting games, went online and talked pure shit to Zack's online buddies as they wore them out on games. Their reactions and actions were so fast they shorted out the controllers making them spark in their hands. Cloud stared at his and threw it away when it shocked him a bit. Rosso did the same with hers realizing they weren't going to get anymore gaming done. Cloud sighed and glanced at Rosso as she took a swig of beer from the bottle. She drunk like a Nibelhiem native but still managed to be pretty as a snowfall. Cloud shook his head. He had to be pretty drunk to be full of sappy stuff to say. Rosso glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, her lips still wrapped around the bottle. Her finely arched red brow raised and she pulled the bottle from her cherry red lips.

"Something wrong, darling?" she asked gently.

"I really wanna kiss you." The words tumbled out of Cloud's mouth before he realized what he was saying. He slapped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide and ears going red from embarrassment.

Rosso stared at him for a moment before giving him one of the sultry smiles she'd given him the first day they met. She put down her beer and scooted over to him so that they were barely a foot apart and she sat on her knees in front of him. Cloud slowly let his hands fall from his mouth as he looked into her bright crimson eyes. They were beautiful with flecks of gold near the iris and they drew Cloud in. His body began to lean towards her without his consent and to his surprise Rosso was leaning in as well. When they were nose to nose, Rosso hesitated and said,

"You remember my name, don't you darling? My whole name."

"Yeah," Cloud answered in a slight whisper, his heart pounding with anticipation.

"Say my name once and I'll kiss you. I want to hear you say my real name."

Cloud was slightly confused, but when faced with how pretty she truly was and how, despite her tomboy mannerisms, she was very much a girl. Much more so than Tifa, much more so than the girls back home, Rosso…Rosaria was a _real_ girl and Cloud had a crush on her.

"Rosaria…" Cloud said gently, enjoying the taste of her name.

"Cloud," she said with a soft smile and pushed forward, pressing her soft lips against his.

Cloud's heart flutter and he felt like he could fly for a moment. Despite the taste of Zack's beer on her tongue and the several hits of espresso threatening to shoot him into orbit, Cloud realized that this was the best first kiss he could ever have imagined with any girl or boy. They came together and separated a few times in gentle smacks until Clouds hands slid to her face and held her there deepening the kiss. Her tongue flicked against his lips tempting him and he responded in kind, his tongue clumsily slipping past her lips. They bumped tongues once or twice uncomfortable before they found a common ground and moved their lips together sweetly. Rosso slipped her hands into his hair finding the spikes soft as chick feathers and just as easy to thread. They made out like this for a while before they both pulled apart panting, each forgetting that it was possible to breath in a kiss. Rosso looked at him with a warm smile and lightly flushed cheeks while he was red as a beet and bashfully looking down. His baby blues flicked up at her and they both giggled.

"It's getting late, perhaps I should go home," Rosso said, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah…Zack will be back soon too. Hey…Rosaria?"

"Hmm?"

"What does…what we just did, does it…are we…do you want…that is."

"Are you asking if I want to go with you?"

Cloud nodded sheepishly.

"Not just yet. Don't get ahead of yourself, darling. I like you but I don't know if I like you that much yet."

"Yeah…me neither. But we kissed?"

"And so we did and I would do it again, but I think we should get to know each other a bit better first before we go together. After all, you don't know anything about me."

"That's true…yeah, your right!"

"Besides, you were absolutely terrified I was going to say yes!"

Cloud scratched the back of his head. "Well I was scared to tell you that I wasn't sure I wanted that."

"Cloud, don't be afraid to say what you feel. Say what you mean and mean what you say," she advised. "You will be surprised how much more quickly you'll get your heart's desire."

Cloud was confused by this statement but it left him with a good feeling. He wanted to try this, wanted to be more outgoing. Even though he was quick witted, he still was no good and speaking with other people. Rosso's advice seemed to make the most sense.

Cloud offered to walk Rosso home but she refused saying she was a big girl. They kissed once more finding they enjoyed it much more than they should and it took a while to separate. They laughed between kisses before Rosso pulled away and placed a finger to Cloud's lips allowing her to make it out the door. They said giddy goodbyes and Rosso glanced back at him once before making her way down stairs. Cloud watched her leave a moment before closing the door and leaning back against it with a comfortable sigh. Midgar was amazing. He had more friends than he ever had, he'd been reunited with his idol and actually sleep in the same bed as him, he was filling out, had a phone, and there was actually a girl who didn't want to kick his ass. Life was just oh so good.

Zack came home a half hour later and peeked in Cloud's room. He found him stretched out over his bed singing to himself and texting away with googley eyes and a goofy smile.

"-you've got a way of making sun shine out the rain…you've got a way of turning ashes into flame…I can't believe your making darkness into light. You're making all my contradiction, turn out right."

Zack snickered at Cloud's soft singing. The kid was twitterpated like a chocobo during mating season. He leaned against the door frame watching the blonde and tried to ignore the pang in his chest. Cloud was his friend and he was happy for him.

l

l

Sephiroth was surprised when his office door opened and Genesis stepped in. He kept the emotion off his face but he somewhere within there was a relief to finally lay eyes on the redhead again.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, commander," he asked, trying to stay professional.

"…Seph…can we talk?"

Sephiroth looked up at Genesis and saw the pleading in those slate tinted eyes. That color always meant Genesis was on the verge of tears, he just wouldn't show it. Sephiroth gestured to the chair in front of his desk and put his pen down when Genesis sat. Genesis stared at his lap, his mouth working but no sound coming. He was trying to find a way to say what was on his mind and Sephiroth, having known him long enough, allowed him the time to collect his thoughts.

"I…was so very wrong for what I'd done to you and Angeal."

Sephiroth gave slow blink and remained quiet.

"I know that I was horrible to you, and that I cheated and I lied. I know what it's like, to feel us grow apart and try to fill the void with someone else. I'm so sorry that this is happening and that we aren't like we used to be."

"Genesis, you think this is what I want to hear. I want to hear in apology but not for what's happening. Do you realize that despite what's happening, despite the fact that I can't..i can't feel for you like I used to, it still hurt that you admitted to not loving me anymore? You told me you don't care anymore and that's something I could never say to you because it could never be true no matter what happens."

"I know…I know, I just…I don't know what's wrong with me. I just, I just wanted so badly to hurt you and I don't know why. I was jealous even though we were doing the same thing. But, when you left…when you packed your things and moved out of our penthouse, our home…I knew it was real that I had driven you away." Genesis reached out and touched Sephiroth's face with both hands, pushing his bangs back from his face. "You don't know how I wept on Angeal when I realized I would not see this beautiful face when I woke in the morning. How there was actually a chance that…that I wouldn't ever kiss you again. By the Goddess, Sephiroth, I'm scared."

"Scared, G?" Sephiroth said gently.

"I'm scared of what's happening to us. Angeal…Angeal is the only one who hasn't changed…who hasn't…" Genesis lowered his head and Sephiroth caught a glimpse of silvery white hairs mingled into his beloved's apple cinnamon mane. Sephiroth placed his hands on Genesis's and pulled them from his face and placed them on the desk. Genesis looked up at him with those soulful slate tinted eyes as he watched Sephiroth reach into his hair. He plucked on of the white strands from his mane and examined it. It was frail, dead hair, aged beyond recognition. It didn't even feel like one of Genesis's soft, pampered locks. Sephiroth's gaze turned to Genesis.

"Gensis, have you been feeling alright?"

"Aside from depression, I've fine Seph. Why?"

"How long have you been getting these?"

"For a month now, been spot dying to hide it but the buggers keep popping up. It's either stress or the Mako treatmeants. Sephiroth, don't worry about me. Please, just let me-"

"Genesis, I-"

Genesis growled in frustration and pulled Sephiroth to him and kissed him. Sephiroth's eyes shut instinctually and he pulled Genesis aggressively over his desk until the redhead was ontop of it. Genesis worked his way into Sephiroth's lap unsure where the sudden burst of passion came from but he would follow it and wouldn't allow Sephiroth to back out. Sephiroth had no intention of releasing Genesis as his tongue parted the redhead's lips and dominated his mouth. They tugged at each other's clothing until the straps on Sephiroth's uniform began to give way and Genesis's turtleneck was lift showing the flat plane of his stomach. Sephiroth tipped him back over the desk with his legs spread around him and ravaged his stomach with his teeth and tongue. As they progressed, Genesis became very vocal; his moans and cries echoing to outside the office mingling with Sephiroth's animalistic growls. Lazard walked by about to head home for the night and froze at the door.

"Goddess, I missed that cock!"

Lazard's eyes bulge and he quickly shuffled past, his face flushed in embarrassment. He really had t work on those fraternization rules.

Sephiroth had Genesis's aggressively pinned down to the desk with his legs spread wide shamelessly. Genesis's finely manicured nails dug into the flesh of his back and Sephiroth's overgrown canines pierced his neck, drawing the slightest bit blood. Genesis howled as he was pounded into over and over, knocking over documents and folders carelessly. Sephiroth growled feral and clung to him as he felt Genesis tighten around him. This was good, animalistic, intense…but this wasn't how it used to be.

"Seph, don't stop, don't stop," Genesis chanted, his voice breaking as his pleasure reached a peek. "OH SEPH!"

Genesis came hard, his head tossed back beautifully and his eyes glowing amethysts of lust. His legs tightened around Sephiroth's waist and Sephiroth came almost simultaneously, filling him to the brim. He laid his head on Genesis's chest, not minding the mess on his abs.

"God, I missed you," Sephiroth said wearily.

"Yeah…" Genesis panted. "But…did it…"

"No. Wasn't the same."

"It wasn't like before."

"It was good but…just weird…"

Sephiroth lifted himself up and looked down at Genesis. "…this is the first time we slept together and…"

"And we didn't feel anything past the satisfaction. Then…then it's over."

Sephiroth laid his head on Genesis's chest. "Yeah…"

l

_There's a sickness in my soul,_

_I don't know but I've been told_

_It's uncurable_

Afterwards, Genesis walked through the door to their once shared penthouse finding Angeal waiting for him, his head tilted in question. Genesis looked at Angeal as if seeing him for the first time in months and took a few uneasy steps toward him, falling into his arms. Angeal caught him and hugged him close, not speaking or questioning.

_There's a darkness in my heart_

_Slowly tearing me apart, it's unbearable._

"I still love him," Genesis whispered.

"I know…" Angeal replied kissing Genesis's forehead.

_Drop of blood, _

_Lake of tears_

_Baby, after all these years you're still beautiful_

Genesis leaned up and kissed Angeal fully, before the man guided him to the bathroom.

"I made you a bath. Wutain Snap Dragon oil."

"You always know what to do, Angeal. I'm sorry I take you for granted."

Angeal smiled and shook his head dismissively. Once their clothing was discarded, Genesis laid against Angeal's bare chest, surrounded by the smell of the one who use to give them all the most comfort.

"I couldn't bring him home…"

"At least you tried."

_And I've been loved _

_And I've been used_

_Cut wide open, scarred and bruised_

_I'm unbreakable_

Sephiroth stepped into his family home, with heavy feet. His eyes fell on Tseng who sat tranquilly on his spot on the couch, drinking his tea and working. His hair was down from his usual ponytail, and he wore a black button up shirt and sleep pants. Sephiroth stared at him for a long while, seeing the elegant way he shifted the papers and how his pinky was up when he sipped from the tea cup. Sephiroth felt a smile spread across his lips and he closed the door.

Tseng acknowledges him then, his gorgeous gray eyes boring into his own with a welcoming smile. "Welcome home."

_Flesh it heals, I know_

"I'm home."

_Hearts they never mend_

Tseng got up and met him at the door, taking his jacket and bag. "How was work?"

_Lovers come and go_

_Girl right now I need a friend…_

Sephiroth embraced Tseng. "It was fine."

l

_Lucrecia laughed and smiled as she ran through the old mansion, Hojo chasing her like they were teenagers rather than dignified scientists. _

"_Come on Kanaye, you aren't old yet!" Lucrecia baited._

"_My dear you make me act complete fool of myself!" Hojo said in a good natured tone._

_Lucrecia ducked and dodged around the ball room, making her escape towards the music room giggling. Her beautiful brown eyes were so full of life and happiness as she leaned against the piano. Hojo approached her and slipped his hands around his fiancé's waist. She looked up at him adoringly and slipped his glasses from his face staring into his dark Wutain eyes. Hojo never quite understood why she always took his glasses off before kissing him. She would always say that she loved the intensity of his eyes when the glasses were off. He wondered if she knew that that intensity was from his inability to focus his eyes well without the glasses. She slipped the tie from his carelessly made ponytail and ran her fingers through his hair._

"_How did I capture such a fine, intelligent man, Hojo?"_

"_The same way I captured such a young bride," he teased, placing a sweet kiss to her lips._

"_Excuse me, Doctor, Professor, the bodyguard has arrived."_

"_ShinRa militia probably," Hojo murmured. He didn't like the idea of having someone standing over his shoulder all the time. Lucrecia held the same expression when he glanced at her. She gave a tiny whine and a pout formed on her lush lips. He smiled and placed a finger to her lips. "Only a temporary setback, Lucy."_

_Lucrecia smiled gently and they separated to a respectable distance as a blue clad man walked in. Hojo arched his brow. A Turk had been chosen to watch over them? That was suspicious. He was about to rudely dismissed the man until beautifully narrow sherry tinted eyes focused on him. Thin, frail, yet graceful limbs walked slowly towards them with single-minded authority. His hair was a strange sort of discord that swept almost completely over his eye and managed to be messy and stylish at the same time. These were the new Department of Administrative Research, Lady ShinRa's personal guard and investigator. The organization was not fully functional yet, so he did not realize he was staring at the future Commander of Turk. Right now, this was just a boy, barely in his 20s, bowing to him respectfully in true Wutainese fashion and boring into his eyes like a pit viper seeking to entrance. Hojo had never been more enticed by a man in his entire life…_

"_My name is Vincent Valentine, I've been assigned by the Department of Administrative Research to supervise your work and extracurricular activities."_

_His ears enjoyed the deep tones of the Turk's voice he almost missed his wife's well hidden gasp of horror. It struck him then. Valentine?_

Hojo sat up from his dive into the memories and looked at Valentine who slept peacefully on his home lab table. He went over to him and checked his vitals finding the fluctuating.

"You're dreaming too?" Hojo asked softly. "Or is it the monsters tormenting you? Don't worry Valentine, Tseng will come through for you just as he promised. I envy you on that aspect. Someone unafraid to risk their life and career to save you.."

Vincent's eyes fluttered wildly for a moment before he shifted in his sleep and relaxed once again.

Hojo shook his head. "I wonder…will this body of yours be able to handle what I am to do to it?"

Vincent let out a soft sigh and Hojo touched his cheek. "You have no idea…what things you've reawakened while lying asleep on my table. I guess the question now is…will you abandon me when it's all said and done."

Hojo turned away from the table and walked away towards the bathroom. He didn't notice Vincent's eyes slowly open and his head turn slowly to watch his retreat. He wasn't sure he knew this man…part of him did but he just wasn't sure. He sat up a bit and watched Hojo disappear down the hallway.

He slipped off his shirt and slacks wearily, feeling old and worn out despite Jenova's cells constantly regenerating his body. He pulled the tie from his hair, letting his true black hair fall around his shoulders, proud that Jenova had not changed any of his physical features save for the dark glow in his black eyes. His heritage of Northern Wutai gave him features similar to Vincent, strong chin and cheekbones and a thick tongue made for the elegant language spoken by the nobles of that far away world. Veld was southern Wutain and for that alone, Vincent should never have trusted him. Part of him sometimes scowled when he saw Veld and Vincent together, know the someday Veld would betray him because it was deep in his blood to do so. He'd often wished that he and Vincent could've somehow found common ground even if it was only because they shared heritage and blood. Yet, he couldn't stop being condescending to the gunman. He couldn't stop looking down on him and patronizing him and never knew why. This bitterness over stealing a woman that was hardly his from the start had kept him from possibly knowing the gunman for who he was...rather than for the adulterer who broke the illusion of his loving marriage.

Hojo sighed and removed the rest of the clothing He truly was an old man but those cells kept him in his thirties, kept the true wrinkles away, kept him from living out his life and dying accordingly and while being this way helped him to accomplish great things he almost wished that his age would catch up to him. However he knew that it would not. Live forever…and never die. That had always been the goal. To cure death. He'd done it to himself, to his wife, to his son, and now to Vincent. He looked at his reflection in the mirror with disdain and disgust. He'd chosen Lucrecia because she was in love with his mind and didn't care much about his looks. He had been born plain, nothing extravagant no matter what she'd said of his face. Though, with his hair down, it took more years off than the Jenova cells did. He almost looked like his son with his bangs falling on either side of his face, framing it gently but not as harshly as Sephiroth's. He removed his glasses. He didn't truly need them anymore for Jenova had fixed his sight long ago, but he kept them to hold onto some piece that was truly himself. Running fingers clumsily through his hair that despite popular belief he took care of.

He started the shower and stepped in once the steam encompassed the room. He stood under it, letting the heat relax his muscles and his mind. He pressed his hands against the wall and leaned forward, letting the water roll down his back. Distracted in his own mind he didn't hear the door open. In fact, he didn't notice a thing until he felt a presence behind him. He swiftly turned, ready to attack until he saw Vincent standing with him beneath the spray, the loose pants he had been given clinging to his body. Hojo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Vincent what are you doing in here? Get back to bed."

Vincent didn't respond. Instead he moved closer, making Hojo instinctually back up, hoping he wasn't about to be on the receiving end of one of the summons going crazy. He flinched when the gunman wrapped his arms around him and pressed close to him. His wet hair clung to Hojo's skin as he rested his head on the professor's shoulder. He rubbed his cheek against Hojo's neck and leaned against the doctor. Hojo hesitantly hugged Vincent to him. The feel of the gun man's body was so solid; he didn't even feel as frail as he knew he was. He could feel the hard heartbeat against him triggered by the immortal beings in his body. That sound from Vincent was…soothing. It kept the voices that often threaten to overwhelm him away. Vincent pulled back slightly and looked him through confused unfocused eyes, showing that even he had no idea what he was doing. Hojo actually felt himself smile when Vincent pressed his nose to his.

"Gallian influencing your decision...or perhaps Hellmasker? Gigas certainly doesn't care about me. He broke my leg last time."

Vincent nuzzled his face unable to convey what he wish to say though he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He breathed in Hojo's scent, the other presences in his head marking the professor as a protector, an ally, a friend. Vincent pressed his forehead against the professor's being only slightly taller than the man and searched those eyes, finding he invasion, the sickness the creatures spoke of…the reason Hojo had took it upon himself to test the Jenova cells. Hojo noted the pitying look his eyes and turned away, but Vincent wouldn't let him. He tilted his head looking down at Hojo as if seeing him for the first time...with his own mind.

"..i…never hated you…"

Hojo looked at the gunman, unable to hide the surprise.

"Never once…did I hate you…"

Hojo shook his head. "You ignorant whelp," he murmured with no real venom. "Why can't you just loathe me like her? Why do you have to give me a reason to continue this?"

Vincent relaxed against him and Hojo cursed as the gunman fell unconscious on him. He held the man up, under the spray but didn't move. He simply allowed himself one moment of peace to enjoy the feel of another human being in his arms.

"Stop giving me reasons to be a good man."

l

A/N: and there you go. Due to life, the next chapter should be finished in a week or so. Sorry if you thought I abandoned you guys. Totally didn't. Time skip coming up! Woohoo. Less melancholy more fun fun fun. And the little rosso and cloud is a fling, I always wanted to try that pairing out ever since dirge of Cerberus cause I was like that's kinda hawt. But yeah to be continued. More Cloud and Sephiroth next. I just wanted to establish that Gen and Seph's relationship is permantly over. They may screw or something but that's as far as it will go.


	26. Season 2 Episode 11: Shuffle

Warning: this chapter contains torture…like seriously. If you don't like that sort of thing, skip the interrogation scene please. Last thing I want is for anyone to lose their minds. Now if you're like me and find the idea of Tseng torturing anyone so full of win then by all means read on.

Walking Out on Destiny Season Two

Episode Eleven: Shuffle…

l

l

Sephiroth was very confused when he found himself staring into sleepy glowing eyes that reflected the dark green glow of the city. He always came at 3 in the morning to pick Zack up for their morning run unless one of them was on mission. So when the chocobo haired boy answered the door with a less than cheery disposition, he was…rather surprised. Cloud stood there sleepily staring at him, practically swimming in the oversized t-shirt and loose shorts he had on. Sephiroth hoped the boy was too sleepy to notice the slow blush creeping to his cheeks as he admired how adorable he looked in that clothing. Cloud didn't even seem to register who he was as he stared vacantly ahead.

"Um..is Zack home?"

Cloud tilted his head this way and that just like a baby bird before closing the door for a moment. He reopened it and handed the General a note. Sephiroth immediately recognized Zacks messy scribbling.

_Hey Seph,_

_You're probably wondering why the chicabo is answering the door; well I got called in for a mission in the middle of the night and won't be back until tomorrow. So I need you to babysit. Cloud pretty much feeds and waters himself buuuut I have nothing in the way of groceries left and since it was so abrupt, Cloud will starve. So do me a favor and look after him. Ya know, feed him, pet him, and make sure his shit is the same color as when I left him with you! Thanks buddy, I know you and Tseng will look after my thing. Make sure he gets some exercise. Don't want him to be a fat ass when he starts basic._

_Love_

_Zack :3_

_P.S. All jokes aside, the mako has been giving him nightmares. Not sure what it was mixed with. So watch him cause when he has them. Tie him down or something._

Sephiroth balled up the note and looked down who had fallen asleep on his feet. Sephiroth wasn't sure what to do with him and if Tseng had not been all the way in the car he would've asked him. He cleared his throat and poked the blonde in the forehead which surprisingly made the boy wake up instantly. He blinked at Sephiroth, still not fully conscious.

"Since I've become the unwilling petsitter, you're going to have to adjust your schedule to my schedule for today. Meaning I need you to get dressed in something comfortable and you're coming running with me."

Cloud blinked once and dug in his pocket for a few minutes before pulling out his phone. He looked at the time then at Sephiroth and then promptly began closing the door. Sephiroth, who was certain if the boy was actually awake would not do something stupid like slam the door in his face, slammed his hand on the door before it closed and scared some awareness into Cloud. Cloud blinked once again…then simply walked away. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and followed him inside, snatching him before he could burrow too deeply into the blankets on the couch. He lifted Cloud by his waist and carried him against his hip like luggage towards the bathroom. He turned the shower to a not scalding but "wake the hell up" temperature and promptly tossed Cloud under the spray.

"AH FUCK MOTHERING SHIT!"

"Oh good, your awake. Put something comfortable on. You need to be ready in five minutes or I will dress you myself and it won't be pleasant for either of us."

Cloud knew when he was being intimidated and normally he had something smart to say….buuuuut this was Sephiroth and he was a gnat compared to that kinda power. So he did the only thing he could do. Nod and find a towel.

Tseng tapped the wheel wondering what was taking Sephiroth so long. He knew Zack was lazy but he was always prompt with their exercises; the boy loved physical activity. So when Sephiroth finally came down with something flung over his shoulder, he was a little…curious. Sephiroth opened the back door and lowered his load level with the seat and Tseng watched a tired Cloud crawl into the back seat and promptly collapse…and begin snoring. Tseng gave Sephiroth a look when he got into the passenger seat.

"Zacks not home, he's my responsibility."

"….you killed eight gold fish…"

"Good thing this one knows how to feed himself then."

Tseng shrugged and started the car. "Should I get you a book on how to care for small creatures?"

"Shaddup, Tseng."

Tseng smirked and pulled off while Sephiroth screwed around with his radio. Sephiroth smirked when he heard a melody come on. Tseng practically frizzed.

"Do it."

"No."

"Come on, you love this song."

"Its mildly entertaining. That's not love."

"Just do it, whens the last time you did it. Come on," Sephiroth obnoxiously poked his fingers against Tseng's temple.

"Stop that I'm driving."

"Come oooon, do it. As the eldest of us, I invoke my right to make you do something you don't want to."

"Which one of us has the gun here?"

"Which one of us has the enhanced everything?"

"You're not bulletproof."

"Nope, but I can catch one. Do it!"

"If I do, will you shut the hell up."

"Nope, I'll still be a bastard…but you're going to do it."

Tseng sighed. "Fine! Don't understand why you pick the gayest song in existence."

"Oh that is not the gayest song. Besides, you sung it in the shower and the deal was for as long as you live you had to sing it or I would show the video of you singing _and _dancing the shower to Reno."

Tseng face burned. "Why did you move home again?"

"Do it! Promise I'll sing it with you."

"There are times when you're queerer than a 2 gil bill."

"DO IT!"

"You tell anyone and I will slit your throat in your sleep." Tseng sighed wishing he were somewhere else. "_So hot out the box _

_Can we pick up the pace _

_Turn it up, heat it up _

_I need to be entertained _

_Push the limit, are you with it? _

_Baby don't be afraid Imma hurt you real good baby."_

Sephiroth had hugest shit eating grin on his face until he heard a drowsy voice chime into the music.

"_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

_I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name…"_

Sephiroth glanced in the back seat to see Cloud singing the lyrics in his sleep.

Tseng snorted and continued, finding a new source of entertainment. "_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way to ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over!" _

Cloud suddenly sat up and jammed, swaying his head from side to side fully awake but eyes closed feeling the rhythm. _"OH! Do you know what you got into! Can you handle what I'm about to do! Cuz it's about to get rough for you! I'm here for your entertainment!"_

Snickering made Cloud open his eyes and realize he wasn't in the safety of the guest room…in Zacks house…alone. He blinked as Sephiroth and Tseng both stared at him with eerily identical smirks on their faces. Sephiroth was just pressing stop record on his phone.

"Oh that was just priceless."

"….what?" Cloud asked bewildered.

l

l

Reno partially fell off the metro. He was tired, he had a severe case of jet lag, and he hadn't been laid since the Costa De Sol incident. He felt a large arm wrapped around his waist giving his weary body support. He grinned and looked up at Rude who adjusted his glasses as they exited the train. The ShinRa Militia still had him at gunpoint, but he no longer had handcuffs and as long as Reno watched him, he was able to roam free. The big man was still dressing in his three piece suits not giving a rat's ass that he was considered a prisoner. The way he walked as if his stare alone could melt the militia's rifles was intimidating and fucking sexy to Reno. He couldn't wait to see what the hell Tseng wanted so he could do a little fraternizing with the enemy and get it out of his system. Then again, the thought of seeing Tseng again turned his head as well. He missed the company of his number one partner and he was certain Tseng had no one suitable to work with sine he'd been gone. If he didn't know Tseng better, he'd let his imagination run away with him and assume this meeting was just to get him back to Midgar. Tseng was better than though. Something had went wrong and Reno was dying to find out whose ass they had to kick.

"You alright."

"Yeah, jus' fuggin' tired. I hate all that traveling when I ain't the one drivin'. Come on, big guy. Tseng said he wanted to see ya."

"Can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Rude said glancing at the guards.

"Hey, look at it this way, Tseng can't be that bad. He let you keep your name and fortune. He probably wants to give you the rest of your shit back."

"Hmm." Reno could tell Rude was skeptical.

"Tseng isn't bad people, man. He saved me from rotting in jail, he saved those kids when he could've just escaped and went about his business. He was brought up to be a good person, brought up by a _real_ Turk. He's a mean son of a bitch but he ain't evil." Reno shook his head. "He never will be."

Rude eyed the soft smile on his face and shook his head. Reno had it bad and didn't even know it. He followed the redhead, looking up at ShinRa HQ and for once feeling humbled. This was the organization that had turned his life inside out not once but twice. It was so much more than his operation could have ever imagined and to think he thought he held power over ShinRa with his gunrunning when in reality, they only dealt with him because it was cheaper. It wasn't that they couldn't afford it, it was more of "why exploit our resources when we can exploit theirs." ShinRa was not just corporation; it was a mother fucking organized crime ring and no one could bring them down.

Reno nudged him. "You alright?"

"Just realized that all this time I thought I had a hand on ShinRa…you fuckers were untouchable."

Reno smirked. "We've always been untouchable. We got the kinda power to make others untouchable too. Maybe if you get on Tseng's good side…"

Rude looked down at the man and shook his head.

"Just sayin'. Turk could use somebody like you."

"Sorry, red. I ain't muscle for hire."

Reno narrowed his eyes. "That's all you think we are? Goes to show your little partners had no idea what they were fucking with and neither did you. Just meet them. Meet the whole of Turk just once, and I promise you'll be beggin us to take ya."

l

l

Tseng sat patiently in a chair, his legs crossed one over the other as Claude was situated on the floor. Two women in Turk uniform stood behind him in as Claude came too.

"Good morning, Claude," Tseng said politely. "This is Guns and this is Shuriken."

"Oh, Tseng, didn't have the spine to kill me."

Tseng tilted his head. "I need you to answer questions for me, Claude. It's important you answer honestly; I need you to answer honestly. If you do not answer honestly then I will be unhappy and ask these lovely ladies to leave you alone with me. At this very moment, they are the only thing protecting you from me and what's on that table over there."

Claude looked at Guns who held no sympathy in her cold blue eyes and then Shuriken who showed some emotion but it was only pity. Claude glanced at said table finding different arrays of needles lined up neatly and sterilized in alcohol. These ladies were new to this sort of thing, he could tell. They wouldn't be able to stomach this and therefore would not allow Tseng to harm him. They were women after all and women were weak. How long they kept Tseng away obviously depended on the right answers. Claude outright laughed, attempting to call their bluff.

"You really think you have the guts for this?" he asked the girls. "You're women, how and you go against your nature to let such inhumane practices go on."

The female Turks looked at each other, then at Tseng. Tseng closed his eyes and smirked as they laughed outright. Claude frowned at their reaction.

"You know," Shuriken said. "Years ago, I would've thought this was inhumane, but after a while you start to get a taste for it."

"Same here," Guns agreed. "On top of that, your little group had someone important to me in their check point. I ain't got a lick of sympathy for you."

Claude fell silent at her cold blue gaze. Tseng pushed his hair behind his ear and tilted his head inquiringly. "Are you read to begin, Claude?"

The man narrowed his eyes and schooled his face. "Just get dis over with, Tseng."

"Tell me, who informed you of my past?"

He shook his head. "Here I thought you was betta than this Tseng. The one who informed me is someone in your organization."

"Oh yes, I know of him, but I asked who informed you of the intimate details of my past. You would not have known my weaknesses had they not been told to you and there is only one man who knew of my conditioning. I am afraid he is dead."

Claude shook his head. "I didn't need to be informed of that. All I needed to know was which checkpoints you passed through. My job as a slaver means I know how to condition the stock. After meeting you the first time, watching the way you acted and moved coupled with knowing where you came from, I knew exactly how to handle you. You should know betta than dat. If I could get a hold of you now I could have you on your knees just by using what u were conditioned to like. I could break Tseng, any slaver could, I just would need to know what button to push."

Tseng's eyes flashed but he held no expression, no sign that the words affected him. "So you are saying that a slaver of your rank need only know where I have been in order to-"

"Take you down yes. I thought Turk had a tight intel network, but then again it was a Turk who gave you to me."

Shuriken glanced at Tseng for a moment, confused by this information. Tseng did not acknowledge her. "And your Don, Rude as you call him, he knew of your work."

"Pfft, Rude don't have the stomach for his daddy's work. Which was fine, I handled that fortune alone and left him with what he was good at. Gun runnin' was all Rude could do so I made him believe that was all his daddy did. Didn't need him botching up the checkpoints cuz he had a heart!"

"I see, so Rude knew nothing?"

"Nawl, so it was useless for you to sick that little red demon on him to pump him for information. Still, it was a nice trick. Give him the wild one and then you come at me with your refined exotic self. What makes you stay in ShinRa Tseng, it's obvious they're stuntin something beautiful in that black little heart of yours. Virgin too, mm-mm-mm. I shoulda followed my first mind and took you when you were nothing but putty in my hands…I could've made you believe I was God after I was done with you. A snap of my fingers would've had you callin' me daddy in front of these women."

Tseng's mask slipped and Claude spotted the barely noticeable twitch in his brow. "Oh, you don't like that idea. Well, I know a secret. Did you know the man who bought you from the Madame was a good colleague of mine? Remember when you were so small, wild little thing, but run hands through that hair of yours and-"

"Guns, Shuriken…I ask that you leave the room."

Shuriken cast him a worried glance but turned to follow. Guns glanced back at Tseng. "We will be outside."

"No need, this will be a while," Tseng replied, never facing them.

"Understood."

Once they left Claude laughed and watched as Tseng rose from the chair. "Got to you then."

"I realize that our line of questioning is going nowhere and there is much I need to know before I attend my meeting. I asked for your cooperation and you failed to give it. Therefore, your feigned ignorance shall become much more painful." With that said, Tseng stood up and went to the table removing his Turk blazer as he went. "It's clear to me that you do not understand the magnitude of your situation."

Claude watched as Tseng perused the table and chose very fine gauged needles. "You dun have da fortitude for this Tseng. It's not in you. You were meant to be submissive, do as ya told. If I used the right tone of voice, you would release me right now."

"You are correct Claude. I was meant to do as I was told," Tseng murmured as he pushed his hair to one side and knelt on to the floor gracefully. He reached out and took one of the man's hands down from the shackle and held it almost gently in his own. "These hands…I can almost imagine how small mine would've been if I had gone to you first. How young I would be in the hands of a grown man."

Claude smirked. "I would've kept you. I could still do so now if you let me go."

Tseng looked at him, his cool gray eyes aglow in the dim lighting. Claude had to admit, even in his situation, Tseng was stunning. "You wish to take me away from here? Show me…" Tseng loosened his grip on Claude's hand. "Show me how you would make me submit, Claude. Show me what you claim I am preconditioned for."

Claude slipped his hand slowly from Tseng's grasp and slipped it into the Turks hair. Tseng fought back a moan as experienced fingers massaged the base of his skull and slid over his scalp. Tseng let a soft sigh escape his lips admitting that it was an enjoyable feeling and it did make him wish to submit, however…

"See, I could take you away from dis life Tseng. You don't belong here, bowing to these fat cats, staining ya hands with blood for no reason other than you were told. You deserve to be dressed, fed, and petted. You deserve to be kept and cared for, a beautiful exotic pet in my bed. Free me and you'd never have to be this person again. Let me be the one to keep you, Tseng?"

"It's true. This servant of corporate Neanderthals is not who I am. And I can say, if you were not who you were…I would gladly submit to freedom from all this."

"Then submit, Tseng. Follow the instinct, the training we gave you and submit, my love." Claude said sweetly boring into Tseng's eyes. "Submit little cat."

Tseng smiled a bit and withdrew Claude's hand from his hair. He gently kissed the palm of his captive's hand in servant like gesture. "You are not strong enough, to make me submit."

Claude screamed when a needle was driven into the small patch of skin between nails and fingertips. "FUCK!"

"Your slave rings may have instilled much into me, but they did not break me. Only one man could order me, force me, make me submit to him with a simple wor gesture and he is dead. You..." Tseng shoved another into the next finger. "Could never…" Another. "Be Vincent Valentine." Another was shoved in one after the other until his hand fell limply on the floor, unable to move for the pain of the needles. Tseng crawled closer to the sobbing man, pushing his chin up. Claude realized as he looked into those eyes that he had made a mistake. "You see now, Claude?" Tseng unbuckled his other hand and began to give it the same treatment. "You see? You did not respect me for what I was." He stuck needles into each finger until the man's screams overpowered his serene voice. "I am Turk, Claude." He lifted the man's chin so that he looked directly at him as he spoke. "By nurture, physically, emotionally, mentally, I am Turk. By sweat, tears and by blood…I. Am. Turk." Tseng smirked and kissed the man like a lover. "And you will not survive this moment with me."

Guns and Shuriken had not left as they had been told. They were very concerned for Tseng after the things Claude had said. Upon hearing the screaming, however, they chose to stay out of plain curiosity. When Tseng came out of the cell, pulling his blazer on as he exited, he barely spared a glance at them.

"Clean that up; I have learned what I needed."

Guns looked at Shuriken. "Hey…Cissnei…you think he's dead?"

Shuriken shrugged. "Dunno Laney…one way to find out."

They both peeked into the room and both gasp at the sight of Claude. He was laying sprawled on the cell floor, his hands and feet covered with needles and his mouth was forced open by various needles pressed into the junction of his lip and gums. The man screamed every time he blinked from the needles in the tear ducts of his eyes. Both lady Turks looked at their superior's retreating form and then back at Claude. They almost felt sympathy for the man for incurring Tseng's wrath to this extent.

Rufus wasn't sure what to do with himself when he received a phone call from Tseng to join their meeting. He was escorted by Cissnei who he came to learn was really named Shuriken. Only her Turk brethren knew her name and now so did he. He wondered if that was leverage against his life or if it was some sort of initiation. So many things ran through his head at the idea of being exclusively requested to come and not allowed to speak of it was...admittedly scary. This was Turk and you didn't fuck with Turk. At least that was the general consensus. He glanced up at Cissnei who smiled at him reassuringly.

"We're no going to do anything to you, Sir."

"Why…do you all keep calling me, Sir?"

"Its…um…just go in," she said with a half-smile as she opened the door to Tseng's office.

Rufus almost questioned her but was glad to let it go in place of seeing Tseng sitting on the front of his desk. The way the man held posture, even when doing something improper like sitting on top of a desk, always looked cool. He sat up straight backed, one leg crossed over the other and his hands carded together on his knee. His hair was pulled back tight in a pony tail that was slightly shorter than it was last time. He had gotten cut again and Rufus lamented over it. He loved how long Tseng's hair had gotten. Either way, Rufus wished to be that way, to be the center attention of the room when he was present so that he was always noticed first. That's how Tseng was, that's how his mother was. He wanted that.

"Sir, it was good of you to come despite the circumstances."

Rufus shook his head. "I can afford to miss school."

Tseng nodded and slipped off the desk. It was only then that Rufus noticed the other Turks in the room. There were a great number of them including Melitta who often visited the house for his mother. He knew most of them but this was his first time seeing one in particular in person. A green eyed Turk with fiery red hair sat with a half burned cigarette in his mouth. He kept his eyes on Tseng and the man's movements as he approached Rufus and for some reason that burned him. Who was this guy who dressed sloppily dressed in the black and white watching Tseng like he was some sort of show. Rufus was snapped out of that thought when he noticed a man who was not dressed in a Turk uniform stood close to the couch near the redhead as if he was ready to protect them. Rufus was sure the large bald man was not a member of Turk; he had the official ones memorized thanks to his mother. Tseng paused in front of him, following his line of vision.

"Ah, this is Rude. He is a prisoner of circumstance at the moment," Tseng said with a smirk.

Rufus watched as the large man bristled. He covered the action by adjusting the shades on his face. It was a motion that would've been missed if Rufus had not been blatantly staring at him the entire time. Rufus looked up at Tseng who had a calming expression on his face. How he managed to do that and still look professional was beyond him.

"Now that we all are here, Cissnei lock the door. Reno?"

"We're in a dead zone, Tseng. Nobody can hear us, nobody can see us. Not even on these pieces o' shit." The redhead said pointing at the black collars.

Rufus felt a tinge of guilt when he saw it but tried not to let it show on his face. Tseng crossed his arms.

"You're all here because you are all of like mind. That this company is heading to a dark place and our leadership has failed us. Veld has turned on us for the lap of immunity and power. He's lost the meaning of whom and what we are. To put it plainly as we are known to do, Veld has betrayed us and we do not tolerate traitors."

There were collective nods and murmurs of agreement.

"In light of this situation, Heidegger now rules the Department of Administrative Research. He rules our missions and our orders; however, he does not rule us. That has and forever will be Lady ShinRa's place until the day she dies and she will not die by our failing."

Rufus smiled a little at the sounds in the room. They really were loyal to his mother but…did that mean…

"With that being said…we need to be discreet about what must take place over the next few years. Heidegger and President ShinRa will run us ragged and control our working lives but this will not last. If there is anyone who is more loyal to the job rather than the organization than I ask that you get the hell out now. You will not be punished, you will not be killed. IF you choose not to stand with us, all that is asked that you stay out of the way."

No one made a single move. Tseng looked around at all of them, looking them each in the face. None of them shrunk under his sight. He paused at Rude. "You are in deep as well; as long as you are with us you will remain alive. Heidegger and Veld have ordered your execution but as long as you are under my authority you keep your properties and wealth and you keep your life. You can choose to leave now…but you will not live past today should you do so."

"You got a sniper on me already? After tearing apart everything I worked for you're giving me an ultimatum to be part of your little club house."

Reno chuckled. "You gone get shot."

"Let's make one thing clear Rude. What you grossed in your business is merely a tear drop in what you could earn and build here. The power you commanded there is the equivalent of a child ruling a playground compared to what can be gained here. You insult us as you please but you have idea of what we can do for you should you chose to join or what we could do to you should you chose not to."

"And if I chose to go to this Heidegger and bargained your head for mine?"

"No rock will be big enough for you to hide under. Turk rules the western continent, we would find you and when we did, you best already be dead."

Rufus shivered at the promise in that voice and the sudden coldness in the room emitted from the other members. What was even more unnerving was the smirk that Reno gave Rude from his laid back position on the couch. It told that he had no qualms about killing the bigger man here if Tseng said so. Rude however did not budge, despite being outnumbered.

"Give me one good reason to join you when it was your 'organization' that destroyed my life, not once but twice."

Tseng narrowed his eyes. "Because you aren't ready to die and I am not ready for you to do so."

Melitta closed her eyes with a smile and nodded as Tseng spoke those words as if she remembering something fondly. Rufus watched her blink a few times, her eyes glassy before returning to a stoic posture. What had happened to these people?

Rude didn't argue; he grew silent. Tseng knew this was acceptance and spoke in a kinder tone.

"You will learn, Rude. In Turk, being unseen makes your presence a threat to those who know how to look for us. Being unheard makes our voices louder than any single branch of ShinRa. SOLDIER is the visible strength, Fleet is the visible power, but Turk…Turk is the reason ShinRa is the monopoly it is. We killed a lot of people to ensure that. So," he looked at the other members. "Lady ShinRa cannot protect us forever. She grows stronger but by the time she is able to take power again and when she does, I fear it won't be the ShinRa she built. In order to remain who we are and to do things as we've always done, a coup is necessary."

"Hold on Tseng, we don't have the kinda strength to take over a company!" Rod said nervously.

"We'd be gunned down in our own homes," Laney said softly.

"This is why we won't do that. We won't have to," Tseng said his eyes falling on Rufus. "There is no need for direct approach considering we already have a valuable asset in our midsts."

"Me? I-I can't do anything, I don't have any power or anything!"

"Not yet you don't. But you have us and you have desire to see your father fall, do you not?"

Rufus nodded. "But…what can I do?"

"You can learn from us."

Reno laughed. "Get it kid? This whole organization is going to place itself in your hands, yo. Ya remember us when you get that power ya got comin to ya, and we make sure you make it to get that power."

"We'll protect you, we train you, and we teach you everything you need to know about ShinRa Inc, the _real _ShinRa Inc." Cissnei said sweetly.

"You will take Lady ShinRa's place and bring ShinRa back to what it was. You already have supporters in the other departments. As I told you before, you are not alone," Tseng said gently.

"I-I…You guys would lay your lives and jobs on the line for me."

"You asked for my life contract and I will give it to you along with every Turks' in this room if there are no objections."

Rufus felt himself be uncomfortable scrutinized before there was agreement. Reno shrugged. "Tseng, I trust your judgement. Long as the lil fucker doesn't get me killed."

"We are laying the world at your feet, Rufus ShinRa," Tseng made direct eye contact with the boy, making it impossible for him to shy away. "Take it."

Rufus looked at all of them and a small sense of dread filled them. They all were looking to him to save them from the new ShinRa that was rising, but what he failed. He looked up at Tseng once more finding a confidence in them that no one, not even his strong willed mother had in him. _I won't fail…I won't fail them and I won't fail Tseng._

"Okay…just show me what to do."

l

l

Sephiroth decided that watching Cloud eat was like watching a train wreck. He knew that he should probably make the boy slow down before he choked, but the sheer magnitude of food the boy was scarfing down was worth waiting. Good thing this was a buffet otherwise Sephiroth would've been ass deep in a bill. Not that he had trouble paying; he just really didn't want to explain that much money in just food. That and he hated hostess. She kept batting her eyelashes at him and calling Cloud his kid brother. Regardless, he was going to chalk all that eating up to the Mako burning all the calories he had in his tiny body. Most kids weren't introduced to Mako until after about two years of academy, so this was something new for him to deal with honestly and he was curious about the results.

It took Cloud an unreasonable amount of time to realize he was being stared at. The food was the best thing he ever tasted though that wasn't saying much since he'd lived in Nibelhiem. Still it was delicious and he was so hungry he could kill something and eat it too. So when he looked up from his meal to see the "Silver Devil" staring at him…he was a more than a little intimidated.

"Um…." He slurped the rest of a noodle in his mouth. "Am i…eating too much?"

"No, it's an all you can eat," Sephiroth said plainly. "I'm just trying to figure out where it's all going."

Cloud smiled sheepishly. "There's a black hole connected to my esophagus. Least that's what my mom says."

"I see that," Sephiroth said resting his chin on his hand. "…can I ask what in your heredity gave you those eyes?"

Sephiroth mentally smacked himself. What the hell made him go and ask something like that? He normally didn't pry this way but he was damn curious. He played it off by being stoic and watched the blond laugh with a shamed blush on his face.

"Um…well before the Strifes became just me and my mom, we were one of the first families to settle Nibelhiem. The very first Strife female born in Nibelhiem was born blond and blue eyed and the trait became dominant from then on. The males usually don't have blond hair and blue eyes, it's just the females but…well when I came I was blond haired and blue eyes. My grandpa told me that all the women have distinct blue eyes because for the better part of a century before the town was built, the Strifes were mining materia. We were often exposed to the natural Mako emissions. Breathing it in and sometimes getting it on our skin it got into the bloodline. Though why the trait goes to only females I don't know."

Sephiroth tilted his head. "So…you are the first Strife male in centuries to have blond hair and blue eyes. The fact that it's a female trait might explain why you are so small and slight of build."

Cloud sulked. "I'm not that little."

"On the contrary, you're fairly small for a fourteen year old."

"You don't have to rub it in!"

Sephiroth blinked. "My apologies. I didn't mean to offend you."

Cloud blinked and tilted his head at the General. "You…wait you weren't picking at me?"

"No, I was making a general observation."

Cloud studied the general hard, realizing a bit had changed since their chance meeting. The general seemed to have a…language barrier? No he communicated fine. Maybe an emotional barrier like he could recognize emotions in others and react the right way. He heard of people like that on TV before…but no the perfect SOLDIER couldn't possibly have any mental issues. That's just insulting. Cloud shrugged.

"Well, I dunno, the doctor always said I had more estrogen in my system than I should've," he said with a laugh. "But Hojo's been dealing with that."

"Hojo actually treats you with kindness."

"Yeah, he says I'm like the son he never got to raise or something. I just assumed his son died or something."

Sephiroth felt something in him crack at that statement, but he ignored it. "What made you want to be in SOLDIER, Cloud."

"You invited me!" Cloud suddenly said and quickly clammed up.

Sephiroth smirked. "Did I?"

"Well not really, it's more so when I met you for the first time the "Hero of Wutai" and when you told that there was no reason why I couldn't fight back I just knew what I had to do. I had to get stronger, I had to be better. So when you told me that I did everything I could to join SOLDIER in the hopes that I would make my mom proud and…fight back against what destiny says I'm supposed to do."

"Destiny…how do you know it's not your destiny to be in SOLDIER?"

"Because if it was, destiny wouldn't make it so hard. I wouldn't be this small, I wouldn't be this anxious or wiry. I wouldn't nervous every time I tried to speak up or secretly afraid of the backlash when I was a smart ass. I wouldn't need help from Gen and I wouldn't need Zack to be my friend. I would be able to stand on my own as a SOLDIER just like Gen, just like Angeal…just like you. Destiny wants me back at home working the materia mines and married to a backwoods girl getting a day older and not a single bit smarter. Destiny wants my mother to pass away from her illness without me being able to do a thing about it. Destiny wants me to be alone in a village that hates me with no one I can count on. But I won't let it. There's too much more that I want to let destiny tell me that this is what I was made for. So I'm gonna try."

Sephiroth was silent through Cloud's declaration. He watched Cloud's mannerisms and facial expression for each and every word he said and found himself enthralled at the sheer honesty in the boy. This boy was like Zack but not. Sure they both wanted SOLDIER to make their dreams come true, but where Zack wanted to be an honorable hero like Angeal, Cloud just wanted to be. Cloud wanted to tilt his world on its axis and make everything wrong in it right. Sephiroth was sorely reminded of what Vincent tried to do for him by taking him out of that lab and remembered why he worked so hard on his own to join SOLDIER without Hojo and Lucrecia's influence on the board. He wanted to prove that he wasn't a super SOLDIER because he was born to be…he was one because he chose to be.

Cloud lowered his head, a light blush on his cheeks. "I guess it's silly. I'm probably annoying you with all that sappy stuff."

"No," Sephiroth said softly. "I believe you have a purer reason for being in SOLDIER than any cadet I have ever met."

Cloud looked up in surprise and almost shied away at how intensely those jade eyes were boring into him. "Thank you sir."

"Sephiroth or Seph is just fine."

"Right…"

"Cloud?"

"Yes, Si-Seph?"

"What would you say if I took over mentoring you for SOLDIER."

"I thought Genesis already took me."

"I think you would benefit from both of us…but I think I've taken an interest in you that I'm afraid I can't let go. You'll learn I'm a stubborn man and my curiosity makes me even more so. So tell me, what would you say if I took over mentoring you?"

"I would say…uh…woo!"

Sephiroth actually laughed. "Eloquent. Come on, I think we've eaten enough of this restaurant's food."

"Oh uh sorry."

"It's alright, I blame the Mako. It makes us eat a hell of a lot more to make up for all the calorie and carb burning."

"Oh…sure, that explains that."

"Though you still eat more than anyone I've ever seen. Angeal has nothing on you."

Cloud sulked.

After Sephiroth paid, he had Cloud walk about with him. Sephiroth had called into the office and told them he would not be in today. The other brass had told him he could take off whenever he felt like it, no need to call. But Sephiroth never was the type to take advantage of his position and certainly wasn't going to start now that he actually _wanted_ to set an example. He glanced at Cloud watching the boy look around the city, still awestruck at his uniqueness. Knowing that beneath the hoodie and cargo pants wearing teen was a brilliant, passionate mind waiting to be developed was…exhilarating. He felt a strange fluff in his chest when he looked at the teen and it battled with his common sense. There was some name calling in there as well "Creeper, pedophile, and cradle robber" being among them. No, he didn't want Cloud in that way. At least he didn't think he did. There was more so a need to watch over the boy and a strange obligation to make the boy's dreams come true. He wondered if it was something like Vincent felt when he took him home or when Genesis decided to become his friend or hell when Angeal decided to watch over them both. Cloud turned those incredible blues to Sephiroth in question of his silence. Sephiroth found himself smiling a bit, making Cloud smile back.

Cloud knew one thing. He enjoyed the sight of Sephiroth smiling and wanted to make him smile as much as possible. The lack of smile lines proved that he didn't do so often. Seeing Sephiroth being a normal person, out for a stroll on his off day made the crush he had developed over the years on him grow. The glow of his hair, the shine of his ethereal eyes, and the air of confidence near him made Cloud feel every kind of inadequate but it didn't stop his heart from fluttering when Sephiroth directed his attention to him. Yes, he'd lied a little. In his declaration, destiny would say that he could never win this man, could never know this man. But by his own volition he swore he would know, understand, and in time be Sephiroth's friend. Yes, even if he could never make anything of his schoolboy crush, he wanted to stand at the general's side as someone the man could trust to watch his back. When Sephiroth smiled at him, he swore he would do everything he could to be a part of the General's life…even if it was only as a subordinate. After all, Cloud always believed that if it was the best you could do then it was enough and who was to blame if he didn't do his best.

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you like to do?"

"Um….I've always wanted to go to an arcade. They look awesome."

"You've never been to an arcade?"

"Nope."

Sephiroth gave him a look that asked "where the fuck do you live?" and led him towards one of the many gallerias. "I get to play for free, we're going to shoot zombies and shit."

l

l

It had been a while since he actually touched down and stayed in Midgar for longer than an hour. He had been avoiding the city for a long time since Vincent had passed and for good reason. He was not a man to let memories catch up to them and in the sky or in Rocket Town, memories couldn't follow him. So when he received a call from Tseng to aid him in travel with his more discreet plane the "Tiny Bronco" he nearly told the kid hell know. But he knew that Tseng and Sephiroth were Vincent's boys and he promised himself that if either of them ever needed him, he would be there for them. So he geared up the Bronco and had it docked onto the his carrier class, the Minerva, and headed out to Midgar. His beloved Highwind was stuck under red tape and they were trying to modify her into weapons class which he adamantly refused. He didn't care what that old fart ShinRa said. That's not what he built the Highwind for. It was cruiser class made to enjoy flight in honor of his dad. God forbid they ever found out about the monster he was working on underneath Rocket Town. Heh, but he would cross that bridge when it started to burn. Right now, he had to find Tseng and that required him to walk into ShinRa HQ.

"Fuck my life."

"Welcome back Captain Highwind!" the receptionist spouted. Several other greeting followed, which surprised Cid. He thought the turnover rate was higher than this. Why the hell was he still seeing the same faces.

"Yo! Old Man!"

Cid growled knowing that voice anywhere. "Goddamn it ya fuckin' slum rat, call me old again and I'll take yer goggles and hang ya with 'em."

"Jeez man," Reno grinned. "The longer ya stay out there in the sticks the more hick ya become, yo."

"Cut the crap ya lil bastard. Where's Tseng at?"

"In his office, I think he gotta make a trip home to get ready for this cause he's been here all day. You got the goods yo."

"Yeah, we're gonna take the Bronco, I equipped her with a frequency jammer. Won't stop 'em from shockin the shit outcha with them collars but it'll keep 'em from findin' him."

"Good," Reno looked around. "Lemme talk with ya, yo."

"Sure why not," Cid grumbled putting a cigarette to his lips as they stepped outside.

Reno made sure no one was listening before leaning in close. "Listen, Tseng ain't doin so hot. All this new shit we're doin is wearin' him out. Whatever he's doin with you get it done and over with cuz it's been heavy on him."

"Keep talkin kid, I might think yer in love with him."

"He's my partner, yo. First and foremost I look after him. Which is better than what you do, hidin' all the way out there in the sticks!"

"Yeah, yeah, case in point. Whatcha want me to do, I don't even know where we're headed. Said he'd tell me when we get on the bronco."

"I don't care, just watch him. He ain't healthy. He's tired, he's weak, and he ain't been right since he interrogated Claude. He even cut his hair."

"Tseng cut his hair," Cid almost dropped his cigarette. For good reason, mind you. Tseng's keeping his hair long was always a sign that everything was okay. The very thought of Tseng letting anyone take scissors to his hair was blasphemy. It was a sure sign that Tseng was depressed or that something was weighing him down.

"Yeah, the point is, be the parent an' watch over Vincent's kid. Ya know he'd hate ya if ya didn't."

"Yeah….I'll watch him. Boy need a break anyway."

"Here he comes. Remember what I said old man. I know where you live!"

"Eat a dick ya fuckin' rat."

Reno stuck his tongue out at him before walking back into the building. He passed Tseng with his usual grin but Tseng wasn't stupid. The Wutian paused and stared at Reno's retreating form before continuing to meet with Cid. Cid, never concerned with person space, gave him a tight manly hug that cut Tseng's breath before patting him hard on the back.

"Hey kid! How ya been?"

"As well as can be expected with this hardware on my neck. You came sooner than I thought you would, Chief," Tseng said taking down his ponytail and lighting a cigarette.

Cid felt a pang in his heart at being called Chief but brushed it off. "Meh, I told you boys if ya needed anythin' from Uncle Highwind, I'd be ready to go. So I'm here."

Tseng blew out smoke and scratched his head tiredly. "About that…Cid there is something happening, something I have to do and the reason I have to do it cannot be told. I wish to tell you so that I do not have to bare it alone but I fear your reaction."

"What could be so bad?"

"….you loved Vincent, didn't you Cid?"

"What kinda question is that?"

"Be honest with me chief…please."

Cid saw the seriousness on his face and nodded. "Yeah, dunno why but I did."

"Do you still?"

"Ya don't stop lovin' somebody just cuz they dead, kid."

Tseng smiled a bit though it was sad. Cid didn't pretend to know what was going through his head at that statement but he felt his words had hit something soft. Tseng shook his head and began walking.

"Come…I have something to show you. All I ask is that you stay calm when you see."

Cid was not a praying man. He didn't really believe in gods or goddesses or anything of the like but when he laid eyes on Vincent curled peacefully in the stasis coffin, breathing, alive, he wanted fall to his knees and praise whoever was out there. He did in fact he went to his knees and touched Vincent's sleeping face finding it warm against his hand. He heard Hojo and Tseng arguing in that crazy Wutainese and he couldn't understand a word they were saying, not that he wanted to. All he cared about was sadly lying in this box at the moment.

Hojo slipped back into Midgardian and stomped out of the room. "This is reckless and I expected more from you! You run the risk of getting us all killed!"

"Hey!" Cid shouted. "Look ya looney bin! I've been grievin over this guy for years and to find out he's alive is the best news I've heard! Why the fuck would I mess that up!"

"Your love for him may convince you to shout it from the rooftops. I don't trust anyone to keep the secret! I barely trust Tseng though even less now!"

Tseng clicked his tongue at the doctor and spoke a whole new string of Wutainese and then slipped into Midgardian. "Hojo…we need him and he deserved to know."

"Then why don't you just run off and tell Sephiroth while you're at it."

"Sephiroth would not able to handle such a thing. Not until Vincent is well. If he saw Vincent like this he would grow angry at both of us and kill you for experimenting on him like this. You know he feels about science."

"Look I dun care what ya two are all in a knot about it but know I'm gonna help and I ain't tellin no body. I want Vincent alive and I'm gonna make sure it happens without someone waitin to blow his damn brains out again!"

Hojo tossed his glasses on the table and rubbed his temples. He sighed after a moment. "Fine, trust the pilot, trust the Turk but know that if this is discovered we all will fall and Vincent will die all over again. He will be in stasis until you return. Do not fail me Turk."

Tseng nodded and looked at Cid. "Do you understand now what we're looking for?"

"Yeah some fairy tale legend called Chaos."

"Not a legend, a Weapon."

l

l

Cloud walked on the railing of the Sector 6 bridge that lead into the still under construction Sector 7. Sephiroth kept a tentative eye on the teen so he wouldn't fall off. People were slowly starting to live there though most of them were ShinRa official inspectors, architects and camping construction. The tiny lights glowed with a slight mystical glow thanks to the reactor fumes making them look like distant flares rather than street lamps. The buildings being constructed there already had been lit and looked like monoliths that looked down on the city's inhabitants and protecting them. Ambient glow in the background set off an almost sanctuary like feel as they viewed it from the middle of the bridge and it made Cloud stare in wonder.

"Almost makes you want to cry…" Cloud whispered.

"Hmm?"

"The way it looks…I guess it doesn't do anything to you since you've always lived here but…I've been in one place all my life and I've seen more in this one city than I have in my entire existence. But this…this is beautiful."

Sephiroth hummed in agreement but his eyes had never left Cloud. The glow of the city was set against the boy making his skin paler in a beautiful way and his profile had its own glow. When the blond turned him, those blue eyes no longer as tainted with Mako as they were before, glowed with the natural beauty he loved before with flecks of almost gray in his irises. The Mako only enhanced the beauty that was already there giving them a ghostly glow that shamed the bright shine of Sephiroth's own Mako filled gaze. Cloud tilted his head questioningly and Sephiroth shook his head. They both continued to look at the scenery, one with an appreciation for that beauty he had never felt before.

Neither of them realized that together they were experiencing a moment that they would always remember for the rest of their lives and neither of them realized what it meant for them. This one moment would be the one and only romantic moment they would have before the whole world fell apart and rebuilt itself. Shame, they didn't even think to kiss.

l

l

A/N: took forever. I think the next chapter is the last chapter in this arch. Tseng will go on his quest, Rufus will stand up for something, Lazard and Gen get to know each other. Cloud discovers a few feelings he didn't think he had and Sephiroth discovers a few of his own. Too bad they aren't for each other. Sorry for the wait guys. I'm doing much better, even have a job now that consumes a bit of my time when I'm not sickly. Thanks for sticking around for it all. Next up some action of every kind :3


	27. Season 2 Episode 12: Cut

A/N: lol here we go! Don't get discouraged. This IS a Cloud and Sephiroth fic. Just watch it unfold and be satisfied :3 Also, I miss reviews. I appreciate those who left them and I love you for it, but to those who haven't more peaz. They keep me getting up and on this story. Im not the healthiest but hearing from people who actually enjoy my writing even if its only a fanfic, make me so happy and make me feel so much better. So keep them coming :3 we can do better than 5.

Um, lets see incentive. I'm actually able to write more often soooo the more reviews the faster the updates. Trust me, I can deliver now.

Walking Out on Destiny Season 2

Episode 12: Cut…

l

l

Cloud waited up for Zack when he came home, feeling content and even a bit giddy after spending the whole day with Sephiroth. He had one regret about the whole thing. He didn't try to kiss him when he should have…he was so scared that it wasn't what the general wanted. He had completely passed up his chance for his first kiss from a guy; one that he really, really wanted. Dammit! He shook his head. Wow, he really was a twink, but he supposed he had to be in order to fantasize over three guys and obsess over one. He stared at his feet trying to understand the feeling he was getting. It wasn't love, he knew that much. However, it was no longer his hero-worshipping crush. Something about being around Sephiroth made his chest want to explode and made him want to cry like a girl every time he left. On top of that Genesis called to something in him that wanted to nurture. It was really weird since he was the smallest one here, but sometimes the Crimson Devil would get these looks where his eyes would be so dark and his gaze so sad. It was like he knew something that the others couldn't possibly know and he was suffering from it. It made Cloud want to stand on his toes, draw the man down and whisper that everything would alright even though he could barely reassure his own mother. Then there was this fluttery thing with Zack he got. They had a lot of close calls behind these walls but Zack always stopped and Cloud was too chicken shit to do anything about that. He wanted Zack to do it…wanted to know he wasn't wrong. He wanted Zack to want him because somehow the idea of Zack not wanting him would be small heartbreak. Zack was not one to just sleep with someone he crushed on otherwise Cloud was certain he would've lost his virginity by now but it didn't stop him from wanting to be right. He wanted to be sure. He was too scared to be wrong about him as well as Sephiroth, as well as Genesis. What the hell was he thinking he couldn't be thinking that about three people? He couldn't be whining about three people who were really out of his league. Ugh, he needed to grow a pair. He was lifted thankfully from these unmanly thoughts when Zack came into the house.

"Zack! Welcome back!" Cloud spouted standing. "You won't believe….the day…I had…"

Cloud lost his voice as he looked at a weary and haggard Zack. The man who was barely older than him was bent over with almost vacant glowing eyes that wouldn't lift from the floor. His clothing was torn and dark spots where blood had dried decorated his clothing. While Cloud was certain it couldn't all be his blood, he was certain that some of it was. He had a patch on his cheek covering what Cloud hoped wasn't an ugly gash and the way he sluggishly closed the door and leaned against it almost broke Cloud's heart. Who was this crestfallen SOLDIER? Where was his Zack?

Zack lifted his eyes noticing Cloud for the first time and a bit of light came to their dullness. "Hey Choco-shit. Have a good day without me?"

Cloud couldn't even smile. He ran to Zack and wrapped his arms around him impulsively and squeezed him tight. Zack was surprised at the action but his constitution was weak and he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy as they both slid to the ground. He didn't have to pretend to be happy right now, he could just relax and ache after a long day.

"What happened?"

"I failed and someone got killed because of it…"

"Oh Zack."

"Someone got hurt because I jumped the gun. I didn't listen to Angeal and someone lost their life because of it. We were ambushed so I only did what I thought was the right idea and…" Zack's chuckle was so mirthless Cloud felt his own eyes tear up. "I'm so gonna get it."

Cloud pulled back slightly to look Zack in the eye. Zack never looked so melancholy to Cloud as he did right then. He had a sad smile on his face that didn't even try to reach his eyes which were still dull from obvious guilt, fatigue, and dread for the coming day. Cloud looked into those eyes, so that fake smile and couldn't help but think how this was not a Zack he ever wanted to see. There was such a thing as missions going bad Genesis had said. He suddenly imagined Zack coming to this apartment alone after one of these bad missions all alone, with no one to tell him to be alright. Sephiroth and Tseng had each other. Genesis and Angeal had each other. Who did Zack have? He was the odd man out. Cloud shook his head.

"Hey?" he said timidly. "It's ok. I know you now and Angeal has always known you. I don't think it was your fault….no I know it wasn't your fault."

Zack laughed humorlessly and lowered his head. "How can you say that when all this blood isn't even mine…"

"Zack, everything's gonna be ok," Cloud said with a genuine smile. "It will be. You just need to shower and rest and everything will look better in the morning."

Zack shook his head fighting back tears. He didn't want to cry about it, he stopped crying over things like this way back in his academy days. He refused to, he didn't want to. Someone was dead. He felt Cloud hold either side of his face and he was forced to look into those never ending pools of blue he had been coming to love more and more.

"Zack, everything's alright."

Zack would never be able to tell anyone what possessed him in such a moment like this one. Perhaps he was just weakened, perhaps it was just the weariness of the day, or perhaps he was acting on the urge he'd been having since Cloud first showed up at his door. Who knew who cared? All that mattered was that he didn't realize he was leaning in until it was too late. His lips connected with Cloud's, eyes closed so that all he could do was feel. Cloud jumped slightly, startled by the action but he did not pull away. No, he didn't and knew he should've. But he didn't. He pressed back, his eyes shutting closed. Zack's lips were chapped and bruised from roughing it out on in the field and gave a nice rugged feel to the kiss that Cloud enjoyed it. To Zack, Cloud's lips were like kissing a downy pillow, gentle, pliable and softer than a woman's. Cloud's hands slipped from Zack's face to his shoulders and finally to cross behind his neck. Zack's gloved hands slid to Cloud's waist, gently tugging him closer and deepening their kiss. Zack carefully nudged Cloud's lips apart making the blond whimper softly as he parted them for the invasion. He delved into the warmth tasting white mocha, Cloud's caffeinated drug of choice. He felt Cloud tentatively, shyly flick his tongue against his and respond in kind to the tasting. He growled lustfully and squeezed Cloud's hips when the blond nibbled lightly on his tongue. Cloud moaned against his mouth not knowing where either of their heads was and not caring. Cloud pressed himself against Zack straddling his lap, legs on either side. This wasn't like the sweet little make-out session between he and Rosso, or the romantic kissing under the city lights he imagined with Sephiroth tonight. No, this was something more intense, more tangible, and more real with no sugar coating. Zack wanted him, Cloud knew he had wanted him, and Cloud admitted that he'd hoped Zack would make a move. Why couldn't he make up his mind about who to crush on?

They broke apart for a moment, staring into each other's eyes and panting. Zack's eyes were lit up brightly from the rush of Mako and Cloud was entranced by them as he leaned back in and placed a gentle chaste kiss to Zack's parted lips.

"Cloud…" Zack said finally, his voice slightly hoarse. "You…um…am i…am I forcing this on you?"

"What?"

"Are you only letting me do this because…because you think it will make me feel better?"

Cloud blinked in surprise and shook his head at such a ridiculous idea. He wasn't some naïve kid about something like this. Just because he was virgin didn't mean he just blindly went into something like this. "No Zack, I'm not stupid. I'm doing this because I want to. I kinda always wanted to but…seeing you like this I gave me the final push."

"So you're only doing this cause I'm sad?"

"NO! I'm doing it because…because…I...your bleeding," Cloud said suddenly, touching the gauze on Zack's cheek.

"Oh…crap, I think before we do anything like this I need a good long shower. And you probably do to, you smell like me right now and I know I smell rank."

Cloud nodded. "Yeah…you're a whole new level of raunchy now that you mentioned it."

"Hey! That didn't seem to matter when you were trying to eat my tongue off!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and got up. "I get the shower first for you coming in emotionally traumatized and scaring the shit out of me."

"But I'm the one emotionally traumatized!"

"Ain't nothin' wrong with you!" Cloud shouted over his shoulder as he headed to the bathroom.

Zack said nothing but smiled warmly up until he heard the bathroom door close, then it turned into a sad frown. "What am I doing? I know I like him, I almost love him even though we barely know each other, but…why do I feel like such a jerk right now?"

Cloud sat on Zacks bed waiting for him to out of the shower. His hair was still damp from the shower and he was swimming in Zack's shirt; all of his own were dirty since tomorrow was laundry day. He hugged a pillow close to him and breathed in Zacks scent, trying to think about this. Okay, yes he had a hella-strong crush on Sephiroth, that was a definite positive. Yes he had a schoolboy crush on Rosso. He'd never met a girl like her before but he was certain that was just as much for fun as it was for Rosso. Check. Crush on Genesis which made him want to never disappoint the redhead. Check. Zack…

Cloud hugged the pillow tighter. Zack was fun, Zack was kind, Zack made him feel like there wasn't anything he could do to offend him. Zack made him laugh, looked after him, didn't care that he had a crush on a guy or a girl. Zack…cared. Zack was home…Zack was a definite answer to the question of liking. If there was anyone who Cloud could claim to be in strong like with it was Zack who gave him a boner every time he woke up in the morning. Who didn't make him feel stupid and never allowed him to doubt himself. Who stayed right there since he'd been there and made sure someone watched out for him when he wasn't around. Who was willing to step aside to let someone else take Cloud's heart. Oh yes, he wasn't stupid. Zack could be very guarded when he wanted but his eyes…his eyes told any and everything. Cloud could see the heartbreak in Zack's eyes whenever he brought up Rosso. The small glints of want whenever they got a little too drunk and cuddled on the couch. On top of that, even though Zack initiated the kiss, Cloud certainly didn't pull away; he hadn't wanted to. Yes, it was real, a definite yes. Cloud was in very strong like with Zack and would say so when Zack came out of that bathroom.

"I think I'm a bit more put together now."

Or Zack could come out shirtless with his hair soaked and a towel around his shoulders and water rolling down his stupid perfect chest! Cloud grimaced and shoved the pillow over h lap. Zack blinked obliviously at Cloud's blushing face.

"What?"

"How do you expect me to pay attention with you half naked?"

"Oh…yeah forget you get a boner just from staring at back!" Zack teased, before putting on a shirt. "Better?"

"Sit your tight ass down!" Cloud grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah." Zack plopped down on the bed and rested his elbows on his legs.

Cloud licked his lips. "So uh…what are we gonna do?"

"Whatever you want to," Zack replied, staring at the wall. "I…honestly didn't want to make a move on you while I was like this. Ya know, all full of inner yuck and shit."

"But I guess that's what it took to get you to finally do something."

Zack glanced at him in confusion. "You were waitin' for me to? I thought that…ya know you were all nose open for Seph."

"NO!" Cloud growled in denial. "Well yeah, I have a big crush on him but I'm not sure if they're for the right reasons. I mainly just want to be his friend at the moment. But with you…when you came through that door my first instinct wasn't to hug you. I can admit that though you're probably gonna tease me about it. I wanted to kiss you for some gay reason and wipe that look off your face. Zack don't ever look like that again. Don't ever look hopeless! When you look like that it…it breaks hearts."

"Breaks yours?" Zack asked with a small smile that for once was not teasing.

"Yeah…and it wouldn't have that effect on me if I didn't have some kinda feelings for you. But I thought about it cause…well cause I don't wanna go into this all half-assed. Strifes don't do stupid shit like that!" he said proudly. "So I thought about it, thought it over and realized that while I hesitated to even think of kissing Sephiroth even when I had the perfect mood-"

Zack's brow arched at that.

"Shuddup, I hesitated to kiss him…but with you I went right into it. I wanted to because you're you." Cloud turned so that he was facing Zack. "It's comfortable. You feel like home when I'm with you and I'm not all jittery and stupid with you. I can touch you without being all shy and I can hug you without feeling like a girly idiot. All this time I was just waiting on you. I knew you liked me but you never would do it."

"Because...I just…I dunno, I felt like me even attempting to go out with you or ask you anything would be me taking advantage of you. Things would get all awkward if you said no and I didn't want to ruin this friendship."

"And if don't say no…then what?"

"Are you saying no?"

Cloud shook his head. "I'm saying yes, you idiot."

Zack turned so that he was completely facing Cloud. "You're saying yes…to everything. Like everything being with me entails."

"Yes…"

"I'm an asshole."

"Dur."

"Sometimes I look at other girls."

"Just don't come home smelling cunty."

"I sometimes get hit on."

"I will choke a bitch," Cloud said plainly. To his credit, it actually sounded like he would do it if it came to it. Zack no longer trusted any Strife out of Nibelhiem not to murder with their bare hands.

"I leave at a moment's notice."

"I'm headed to basic soon, I'm ok with time apart."

"I sometimes come home full of Mako and the only thing I can think of is to eat and fuck."

"I throw ice on you and you totally are nothing but a teddy bear after injection, you liar."

"Am not! I sometimes come home like this, sometimes I'm not always smiling."

"Then I won't hesitate to kiss it better."

"I snore and fart in my sleep."

"I'm usually unconscious when that happens."

"Why do you have an answer for everything?"

"Because you're being stubborn and don't know how to take a yes and run with it."

"Heh, well I'm not a jealous lover. You look at someone else I won't get mad and I won't get all bitchy."

"Neither will I."

"I'm not always the most sympathetic guy but if your cryin, I'll be right here. Just don't bitch about what some guy did to you in training and I won't hang up on you."

Cloud smirked. "You mean like how you bitch about Angeal's training."

Zack laughed and shook his head. "So…I'm gonna ask. Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Cloud smiled warmly and nodded. "Yes, I will go out with you."

Zack smiled and leaned over to kiss Cloud who met him halfway.

l

l

Tseng was getting the rest of his things packed for morning. He would be on the Minerva and dock at Costa de Sol, from there they would utilize Tiny Bronco's discreetness to get where they needed to. He was almost done when he heard a knock at the door. He recognized the pattern and went to open it without worry of grabbing a weapon. He saw Reno standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, beautiful."

Tseng rolled his eyes and closed the door in his face but didn't lock it. Reno opened it and walked in laughing. "What do you want Reno?"

Reno closed the door and grabbed Tseng wrist, twisting the Wutain into his arms so that Tseng's back was pressed against his chest. Reno had always been the taller of the two of them and it annoyed Tseng to no end to have to look up to the hoodlum. Tseng sighed.

"What, Reno?"

"Why did you cut ya hair, beautiful?" Reno asked against Tseng ear.

"Because I have the right to do as I please with it."

"Bullshit, boss man. I know you, you only cut your hair when something's on ya," Reno threaded his free hand through Tseng's shortened locks. "Come on, we know each other Tseng, tell me."

Tseng suddenly jerked away from him and backed up. Reno saw a flash of panic in his eyes that had never been present before around him. Tseng shook his head and ran his fingers frantically through his hair as if trying to remove the sensation of Reno's touch from his scalp.

"Tseng…" Reno whispered, confused. "What happened?"

"I do not wish to discuss it right now."

Reno narrowed his eyes as Tseng returned to packing. Reno recognized this behavior but he'd never seen it in his boss before. Tseng had been violated in some way and he was carrying it alone. Whatever Claude had done to him, he'd died to quickly for it. Reno slowly approached Tseng, keeping his hands out of his pockets as he did. He touched Tseng's shoulder feeling the muscle tense beneath it. Tseng paused in what he was doing, his eyes growing distant. Reno took the time to touch the suddenly too pale face and turn Tseng's face toward him, but the Wutain stubbornly kept his eyes turned away.

"I do not need to explain myself to you, Reno."

"No, ya don't. That ain't want I want. I just want ya to look at me," he requested, holding Tseng's chin. "I'm not ya subordinate, I'm ya friend, yo. Look at me."

Tseng blinked once and his eyes were looking at him and Reno almost flinched. His boss was weak. There was uncertainty, pain, humiliation, as well as a slew of other emotions he had never seen in Tseng's eyes before. Tseng could barely hold his gaze. Reno shook his head and pulled Tseng face close to his, resting his forehead against the Wutain's. Even that small gesture made the other man jump.

"Tell me what's going on in there, Tseng."

"…I…I am tired, Reno. I am tired of others using my weaknesses against me! Try to take what they have no right to. This hair…this hair is my fault and it makes me weak. I would cut all if I could!"

Reno frowned at the sound of Tseng's accent showing through. "Don't ever think that, Tseng. You have never been weak. Ya tired, ya burned out and ya haven't taken a breath since you took on this job. Ya not weak, yo. Ya just wounded."

Tseng looked at Reno with tired eyes. "Why do you do say this? Why do you say things like this?"

"Because even though ya always chasin a ghost…I'm always chasin' you, yo."

Tseng shook his head and tried to pull away, but Reno wouldn't let him. The redhead pulled him back and pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth, feeling angry at how Tseng flinched at the contact. Not angry at Tseng but at those who had put this paranoia into his boss, his friend. Tseng had never flinched at his touch before and it pissed him off more than anything to know that Tseng actually feared him, feared what he would do to him. Tseng forced himself to relax. This was Reno being Reno. He always did this, this was normal and didn't mean anything. That's what Tseng thought as Reno lowered him down to the couch. He kept their lips in close contact, parting only to place small chaste ones against the petal soft flesh. Tseng let himself be lain back and Reno moved over him, encompassing his vision, his pony tail falling over his shoulder to tickle Tseng's neck. Reno moved from Tseng lips to his ear to gently nibble there.

"There are better places to seduce you than just this hair, Tseng. Places that a slave trader wouldn't know. Places only I know," Reno whispered pulling a shudder from Tseng. "He wouldn't know that the dip just behind ya ear makes ya claw anything you can get hold of." Reno placed a kiss, applying a sensual pressure to the spot he mentioned. Tseng's nails scrapped against the couch fabric. Reno smirked against the skin, running his tongue over it, making Tseng release a shuddering breath. "He wouldn't know that right where your jaw meets ya neck ya have a ticklish spot that makes you moan when I bite down hard enough to bleed ya." Proving his point, Reno bit down hard as his teeth would allow and sucked. He reveled in the sound that burst from Tseng lips, that deep voice creating a moan that no one but he ever got to hear. He knew if he looked, he would see Tseng's eyes roll as he made that sound. He sucked hard leaving a beautiful bruise right above that accursed collar. Tseng's knee lifted, allowing Reno to lie between his legs. "See? They can only try to know ya, Tseng. But they only know how to hurt you. But me, I know things that make you feel good."

Reno kissed Tseng's collarbone, nibbling at the skin there and making the Wutain's head tilt back. It was all an overload to Tseng's senses. Reno had never been this tentative, this deliberate when he'd touched him before. He had also never before touched him in these places he talked about so how could he have known they were-

"Reno!" Tseng suddenly cried when Reno scraped his nails against his back. He didn't even notice the redhead get under, his shirt before he found himself arching against him, their pelvises meeting. Reno grinded back and nibbled Tseng's bottom lip.

"See? I know you, Tseng. I know you better than you know yourself and I have never tried to hurt ya with it." Reno pulled back and looked own into the lust clouded eyes of his superior, admiring the silvery glow in them. "I would never hurt ya like that, Tseng. Never like that. So don't ya ever confuse my touch with theirs!"

Tseng stared into chartreuse orbs not knowing what to do or say. He'd never seen Reno like this, never been touched like this save for after he'd killed and the high was still there. He'd never been touched just to comfort him. Reno's usual grin was not there, nor was his self-serving smirk. No, all Tseng could see were adoring eyes on a straight face that almost didn't suit Reno's usually playful features. Had he caused that sort of change in the wiry Turk?

"Reno…" Tseng whispered, not knowing how to continue. "Reno…"

Reno leaned down and pressed a hungry kiss to Tseng's mouth, knowing that's what he wanted and Tseng accepted for once without pushing away. Tseng's hands found Reno's hair and tugged the tie from there. He'd always mused about what Reno's hair felt like but professionalism kept him from it. This moment however…this moment…

Reno moaned against Tseng mouth at the feeling of those graceful fingers threading through his hair. They were careful not to pull or tug, only to explore. It gave him a sort of high feeling to have Tseng responding to his touch, moving to it, participating. He even smirked when he felt the Wutain boldly bite his bottom lip and delved his tongue into Tsengs mouth. Tseng's grabbed Reno's jacket instead of gripping his hair and tugged hard on it. Reno growled and lifted up just enough to shuck the jacket away, leaving only his untucked shirt. Tseng's hands curiously lifted the bottom and found his way to the sinewy muscle underneath. He was surprised at how hard the muscle actually was considering how lanky Reno was. He trailed his fingers to Reno's back and pulled the redhead closer his nail digging in when Reno found that spot behind his ear again and pressed his tongue against it.

"Ah!" Tseng gasped feeling teeth scrape the spot. He pushed Reno up from the spot and kissed him while tugging at Reno's shirt. Reno did the same, unbuttoning Tseng's shirt as fast as his fingers would allow. He pushed it off Tseng's shoulder just as Tseng had gotten his open and was exploring the skin of his chest. Once he got Tseng out of the shirt, he pushed the Wutain back down and lowered his mouth to that smooth chest he'd always admired. His lips found Tseng's nipple and nibbled with his teeth making the body beneath his writhe. Tseng practically screamed when he bit lightly while grinding down against him.

"Reno," Tseng moaned.

"Just like that," Reno whispered against his skin. "Say my name just like that."

Tseng's back bowed. Reno had slipped his hands into his pants, taking firm hold of him and stroking slowly as he made his way down to Tseng's navel. He dipped his tongue in slow, swirling and pressing against the spot as he stroked Tseng into frenzy. Tseng was completely out of his head, had no control over himself or the situation. For once he didn't care. He arched and rolled his hips with Reno's rhythm, one hand buried in Reno's loose hair while the other was buried in his own. Instinctually he clawed his scalp heightening the pleasure he was feeling from Reno's ministrations. Reno smirked at the sight of Tseng so completely lost in what was happening and felt a slight ego boost at the fact that no one else had ever seen Tseng like this. He unbuttoned and unzipped Tseng's slacks pushing them out the way a bit and tugging underwear aside. He lowered his lips and his tongue peeked out to run over the head of Tseng's cock. Tseng's eyes went wide and he looked down at Reno. The redhead's grin reminded him of a hungry fox and somehow that thought intimidated him. Reno swirled his tongue around the head before lowering his mouth slowly over it and sucking. Tseng's eyes rolled and his let his head fall back against the couch pillow. He couldn't control the sounds coming from his lips nor the grip he had on Reno's hair, not that the redhead minded. He loved the way Tseng's grip tightened and loosened in time with his motion.

"God, Reno please," Tseng whispered. "Please, please, please, please!"

Reno chuckled around his cock drawing more sounds from his superior. He took it easy on Tseng, didn't work him over like he'd done Rude. No, he took his time with it and would let Tseng come when he was ready. No games, no teasing, he wanted Tseng to enjoy it and to trust him to do this again. The pleas from Tseng lips had nearly done him in on that note but he continued to concentrate on Tseng. Reno could get laid whenever he wanted; this was worth more than his own pleasure. He felt Tseng squeeze his hair tight and his cock pulse in his mouth. Reno chose that moment to take the whole thing down his throat and swallow around it. Tseng suddenly released his hair to bury both hands in his own, arching in his orgasm and tugging his hair as the feeling washed over him waves he'd never felt before. Reno swallowed around Tseng's cock until the flow stopped and licked his swollen lips once he pulled away.

"Oh my god," Tseng moaned breathlessly.

"Feel good?"

He mumbled something in Wutainese that Reno didn't understand, but it sounded blissful.

Reno crawled his way up to Tseng's face and kissed him gingerly. Tseng lazily responded, still riding the high and shivering at the taste of himself on Reno's tongue. Reno brushed his cheek as he kissed him and pulled away when he felt Tseng's responses grow slower. He looked down to see Tseng's eyes blissfully closed and his face more relaxed than he'd seen him. His breath was coming in gentle pants and his cheeks were flushed from his recent orgasm. Reno pulled out his phone and took a picture, not knowing when he'd see Tseng like this again. Once it was saved, he kissed Tseng forehead and made a call to Cid. He was sure Cid could wait while Tseng got some much needed rest.

l

l

Genesis stepped into Lazard's office and saw him pushing his glasses up on his face, his eyes tired. It made him smile a bit. He was starting to become fond of the man that would be their new director and enjoyed being a teased to the poor thing. Genesis knew that Lazard had a bit of a crush on him, he knew. But unlike most he had yet to make a move, not even a shy one. He wondered if he scared the poor boy. Genesis admired Lazard for his strength and authority when faced with the brass. The superiority he could fake in front of all those men and the boy he would become once they were gone had endeared him to Lazard and he would often escort the future director during his travels. Lazard would not order him to, but simply ask him. When Lazard would travel with his father, Genesis made it his business to be there because…there just something off when Lazard would receive word of a joint trip. That something triggered his protective nature and seemingly much to Lazard's relief would stay up all night with him when they stayed at hotel. Genesis would stay even after the boy had gone to sleep. So looking at him now, worn out and ready to collapse put a weakness in Genesis.

"Ah, commander, come in," Lazard said finally noticing him.

Genesis smiled and walked to his desk. "I come all this way to invite you to dinner and I find you here working until your eyes bleed. Did you even go to classes?"

"Yes, I went to classes right after a 7 am meeting with Heidegger and Scarlet," he began to count on his fingers. "and then after that brought Rufus and Mother to lunch, then I inspected the cadet list for SOLDIER over coffee with one of mother's sponsers and…and had a personal meeting with father."

Genesis's face fell, become cold. "You still will not tell me what these meetings entail?"

"I am afraid that it's not your business, Commander."

"The hell it isn't!"

"Genesis…"

Genesis sighed and sat down in the chair across from Lazard. He put his booted feat on the man's desk and regarded him silently. "Lazard?"

"Yes?" Lazard ask returning to the paper work.

"Black suits do not suit you. You are beginning to remind me of those insufferable Turks. You have eyes like bottomless pools of clearest blue that shame the even the cleanest of lakes. It's unfair that you do not flatter them."

Lazard chuckled. "What do you suggest?"

"…wear white…?"

"That shall be Rufus's color. I dare not take it."

Genesis tilted his head and then smiled. "Navy blue would make them glow like sapphires. Wear blue or violet. It will set you apart, make you one of us."

"What do you mean 'one of us'?"

"It will make you a part of the true ShinRa. The ShinRa that existed before Lady ShinRa's handicap. I chose red. Angeal, though oft called the Obsidian Devil, has always been a lover of that sooty charcoal color is why he prefers the uniforms, my beloved Sephiroth is of deepest black just like his brother Tseng though you should see Tseng in gold. He sets your mood." He chuckled to himself. "Lady ShinRa has always been elegance in white and beauty in pink. I feel that you should be a part of our little rainbow."

Lazard laughed. "I never noticed the array of color. Fine, I'll do something about that right after I become Vice President."

Genesis shook his head. "A man who does not desire power in this type of business is a strange one, especially when it's almost guaranteed."

"I don't want to rule the world, Genesis, I just want to survive in it."

"Don't we all. Well, you are boring me. Stop your work and come on. I came to take you to dinner and that it is what I will do."

"Oh no, I really need to-"

"I'll burn it."

Lazard was silent; looking at all the work he had actually finished and imagined it all in flames. He sighed. "Fine, I believe I can take a break. I'll bring the car around."

"I don't think so. I'll drive. I hate your homophobic driver."

"Oh Niles is not that bad, he's just old fashion."

"He is rude, inconsiderate and insulting."

"He is old, ornery, and has been a driver in the family since Mother was a child."

"I can drive us."

"I rather we just relax and ride."

"I will kill Niles and claim temporary insanity due to Mako influence."

Lazard stared at him.

"I'll do it. I'm a wonderful actor. Now let me drive."

Lazard rolled his eyes and gathered his briefcase. A small smile of amusement was on his lips however. "You are a spoiled brat."

"I'm quite used to getting what I want and who are you to deny me it, Lazard?" Genesis opened the door for him.

"I thought I was your boss."

"Hah, not yet princeling, not yet."

Genesis drove a flamboyantly red luxury car fully loaded rather than the "bigger is better" armored car Sephiroth had specially customized. It was beautiful under the light, its candy apple red paint job nearly made him want to lick the door and the license plate read G-G which most thought meant Gift of Goddess, but Lazard knew the truth. It meant Good Game; play on words for how Genesis obtained this beautiful machine. Lazard had never ridden in it before today but he'd seen it sitting there next to Sephiroth's monster and Angeal's muscle car. Normally he would see Zack's crotch rocket snuggly parked next to Angeal's car. Genesis clicked the auto-lock and opened the door for Lazard who huffed about being treated like the woman here. Genesis made a teasing face and shut the door. He waited for Genesis to place his Rapier in the built in rack behind their seats. Now that thought about, he'd never seen Genesis drive, but if Sephiroth and Angeal were anything to go by, he had no faith in Mako enhanced beings operating vehicles. He made sure his seat belt was buckled securely.

Genesis shucked his coat and climbed into the driver's seat, sensing Lazard's nervousness. It was amusing to see him trying to hide his fear. Part of him wanted to be cruel and drive like a bat out of hell, but he had a soft spot for him and decided not to drive him nuts. Genesis started the car and pulled out of the garage smoothly. He waved to the night guard and revved the engine as he burnt off onto the highway. On the outside, the sleek car was loud; purring for all to hear, but on the inside, well, Lazard realized his own limo was not this smooth of a ride. This was a beautiful beast and Genesis drove her with the gentile of a master breeder. He glanced at the red head whose eyes were full on blue, as they usually were when he was concentrating on something. They were glued to the road as they weaved smoothly through traffic heading toward Sector 3 and its high-end restaurants.

"What are you in the mood for, Lazard?"

"Something that bleeds," Lazard replied with sigh. "I've been living off of deli sandwiches and fast food. My guts are rotting."

Genesis smiled. "I know the perfect place. They have a Loveless theme this month."

"Ah, Loveless," Lazard mused.

Another reason Genesis liked Lazard, the man had a passion for plays as well. They came to a red light and Genesis tapped the wheel in contemplation.

"Lazard…may I ask you a personal question."

"I will not guarantee an answer."

"Would you consider…" Genesis shook his head, finding a better way to word his question. "Do you find me attractive?"

Lazard face heated up and he almost squirmed at the question. However Genesis was looking at him and those soft expectant features drew the answers from his lips. "Always, since the day I first saw you."

Genesis had not expected such honestly and he almost shied away from it but he held his ground. He was a grown man and a commander for that matter. "Then it isn't a matter of that. So tell me, we are friends, we are close, you believe I am attractive and I believe you are as well. So why are we not closer? Why are we not lovers by now and why do you still hide things from me."

Lazard frowned and turned to look out the window. "The light is green, Genesis."

Genesis sighed and stepped on the accelerator. "I will crack you, Lazard. Even if it takes years. You deserve someone who will look out for you."

l

l

Angel rolled his eyes. "I don't really get it, Sephiroth. He's little, he's wirey, he's more of Zack's type…he's jailbait."

"I never I was going rape the kid," Sephiroth said distractedly. "I said I wanted to mentor him and I'm asking your opinion on how all that works."

"Genesis already picked him, you know he's gonna bitch-fit if you take that away from him."

Sephiroth put his hand over the speaker of his phone. "Angeal, either you make this simple or I put you out."

"You can't put me out of my own apartment," Angeal grumbled. "Besides, Zacks been fancying him you shouldn't really put your nose into that."

"What is wrong with you? He's fifteen, I have no interest in children."

"But he won't be a child forever…especially not once he begins SOLDIER training. Once he does, you'll look at him different. I know, I raised Zack through SOLDIER."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "I took an interest because he reminds me of us. Genesis can keep him; I simply want to be a part of it."

"Joint custody between two people who can't even live together. You are going to ruin that b-"

Sephiroth put his hand up to Angeal's face to silence him. "Hello, is this Isabelle Porter? Yes, I'm Sephiroth, Vincent Valentine's ward, I left you a message yesterday."

Angeal's brow rose at the cheerful voice coming through the receiver.

"Yes, I've grown up. I've been fine, coping mostly. I wanted to know if you had time to see me tomorrow. I want to buy a studio apartment."

Angeal blinked in surprise.

"No, no, just me, it doesn't have to be perfect, as long as it's isolated."

"Sephiroth…"

"Shh!" Sephiroth glared. "Yes 8 am will be fine. I will be there and thank you Ms. Porter. I'm sure Vincent misses you too. Goodbye."

When Sephiroth hung up he looked at Angeal's crest fallen face. The silver haired man sighed. "What?"

"Abandoning Tseng too?"

"No, but I can't hide in Vincent's house forever and I'm afraid I'm not coming back here…"

"Sephiroth Tseng still needs you."

"Which is why I'm not going move just yet. I just want a place to renovate. It's not for me."

"Huh, than who is it for?"

"It's a project. I'm bored. Work bores me. I need something to concentrate on. All this down time since the war has made me antsy and I'm tired drowning my troubles in secretaries and fellow SOLDIERS. It's becoming a nuisance."

"You're…getting a pet project because you're tired of sleeping around."

"I figured if I was occupied my dick would be too," Sephiroth said blandly. "In the meantime I think we should get Cloud some clothing for academy…and give him a rundown of how things are to go. The problem with most good cadets is that they never shine through because they never know when to."

Angeal just watched the silver haired man with an amused smile. "You realize you are acting completely out of character."

"I have character?"

"Good point. But the lengths you're going for this…well its unheard of. Genesis is really going to bitch fit."

"It will be his problem. Where is he anyway?"

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you."

The blankness of Sephiroth's stare almost made Angeal's face fall. "Just say you don't know."

"I don't know."

"See that wasn't hard. I'm gonna go find somewhere to be. Tseng is still at home with Reno and far be it from me to be a cockblock."

"You said yourself Tseng hasn't shown interest in Reno."

"Doesn't mean his not. Tseng is trapped in puberty and despite Reno's demeanor I think he will be the one to pull him out of it. Tseng is barely in his twenties, he needs to grow up."

"Are you sure you aren't trying to force something that isn't there?"

"If wasn't there, Tseng wouldn't let himself be touched at all. In the right hands, a man is made both strong and weak at the same time. I think Reno can handle that since Vincent is not around to do so."

"Tall order. What about you, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth lifted his eyes to Angeal through his bangs, almost looking colder than he'd meant to. "What about me?"

"Who's going to make you weak from now on?"

Sephiroth frowned and his eyes softened. "…I still have you? Don't I, Angeal?"

Angeal gave a warm smiled and reached over to brush that sinister hair out his face so he could see the teen he'd met all those years ago. "I'm not going anywhere, but perhaps you should have someone to take care of as much as you need to be taken care of. Perhaps you don't need someone to be weak for; you need someone to be strong for."

Sephiroth's thoughts crossed to Cloud briefly and the boys hate for destiny. "I'm destined to always be the strong one, the leader. What need have I of that sort of thing?"

"Because when you need to be strong for someone, it's not about being the leader or being physically strong, its about knowing and being there when they need you. Being human for them."

Sephiroth shook his head and got to his knees so that he could inch closer to Angeal. "I hate when we talk about emotions. Let's do something else."

"Always like you," Angeal murmured and kissed the silver haired man. "Always avoiding the issue."

"It's not an issue until you make it one."

l

l

Tseng woke up far before dawn. In fact, it was three in the morning and he'd completely forgotten what he was supposed to be doing. He found himself on the plush couch, his clothing in disarray but a warm blanket put over him. He sat up lazily, lulled by the patter of rain outside the house and wondered what he was doing asleep. He was so heavy, so groggy. However, warnings were going off in his head. He touched his neck to see if the collar was doing anything strange and was surprised to feel only the skin of his neck. He checked frantically for a moment for letting his hands fall limply from his neck. Something made him turn his head toward the patio and he saw a figure sitting in the chair, hand dangling at their side with a cigarette burnt out from the rain. Black hair cascaded down the back of the chair and Tseng felt his heart skip a beat. Tseng got to his feet and ran to the patio door, sliding it open not caring if everything became soaked. _Vincent! Vincent!_

"Vincent?" Tseng croaked out against the cold air and rain.

The figure tensed at the name and then slowly looked back at Tseng over a pale shoulder. Tseng expected to gratefully meet warn red orbs that had comforted him all his life, however he was horrified by the two glowing amber irises that looked at him. A sinister smirk was on this man's face and he stood, sauntering over to Tseng who backed into the patio door. When had he closed the door? He swore he'd just opened. "Vincent" walked towards him, his eyes scanning him up and down and he slammed both palms on either side of Tseng's head. The sound of them hitting the glass echoed strangely and hurt Tseng's ears. He looked into those amber eyes, his own entranced by their unearthly dark glow. "Vincent" smirked, showing hints of long needle sharp canines that nearly distracted him away from those sinister eyes.

"So…" a voice both belonging to Vincent and not flowed off the tongue of this…this demon. "We meet again. Have you caught on yet…or will you stay in the dark up until I have you in my claws."

Tseng shook his head, not knowing what he was refusing. Maybe everything, maybe nothing, or something this demon was hoping to gain from him. What was this? "Who…are you…?"

"Vincent" leaned close to him, brushing soft lips to his. Tseng felt tingling like arcs of electricity flowing from that ghostly skin and he felt his knees weaken from fear and something he would not admit to this creature. "Don't you know Tseng?" A hand touched his face, sliding down his jaw and caressing his neck until he touched his chest and pressed a flat palm to the beating heart there. "Don't you know? I've been right here all long. Come find me and I'll show you what I am…what _you_ and your precious guardian have always been. Mine." He leaned forward and pressed a deep hungry kiss to Tseng's mouth and Tseng couldn't fight. His body was filled with the adrenaline, the excitement, the bloodlust of every kill, every fight, every assassination he'd committed since he'd graduated to this suit. He felt it all filling him to the brim and while it sickened him to have all of what he'd down thrown back in his face, his body and the killer inside of him delighted in it.

Tseng bolted upright gasping and shuddering at the strange dark pleasure that coursed through his body. He rubbed his arms trying to shake the feeling off, but fell back on his back shivering and his body arching with the waves that washed over him. In his mind, all he could see was the demon's eyes, even when he tried to shake the image away.

"Tseng? You okay?"

Reno's voice penetrated through the haze of lust and he managed to pull himself under a small amount of control. It was enough to stop him from arching and writhing on the couch. He looked at Reno's concerned chartreuse eyes and pulled the redhead down to kiss him. He didn't know what else to do, but if he didn't get rid of…of…whatever this was, if he didn't pass it on, it was remain in his body, festering and weakening him. Reno moaned in surprise before jerking away at the sudden pulse of something passing through him from Tseng mouth.

"Fuck was that!" Reno said holding Tseng at arm's length.

Tseng blinked blearily at Reno before his vision finally cleared and he realized what he'd done. He snatched away from Reno shaking his head. "My apologies…it was…it was a dream." He nodded, repeating the statement more to himself than to Reno. "Yes, it was only a dream, nothing more."

"Hell of a dream."

Tseng nodded then he looked at Reno in surprised. "You're still here."

"Well…yeah."

"I just thought that…you had gotten what you wanted out of me that…"

"I would just gtfo? Fuckin' insulting, yo. Ya know I'm not that kinda guy with someone I'm in love with, Tseng," Reno teased.

Tseng rolled his eyes and stood up. "Where is Cid?"

"Um…probably in a whiskey induced coma. Why?"

"We need to leave tonight, under the cover of night. It will be easier to escape detection. I'm going to call him and get him up."

Reno nodded as he watched Tseng bustle around. He wouldn't allow himself to feel hurt that Tseng had expected him to leave afterwards. It stung a little but he kept in mind that Tseng didn't know jack shit about being anyone's lover. However, this was bothering him in a way that he didn't expect and it made him reach out and touch Tseng's hand as he continued to pack the rest of this things.

"Hey Beautiful?"

Tseng paused not wishing to answer to the pet name.

"When you come back…will ya…I mean…I want…"

"You're with Rude," Tseng said simply. "Aren't you happy? I do not like the idea of you cheating on him, even if it's just you being yourself."

"No. I mean we fuck a lot but we're just friends…not like what I..." Reno cursed himself for not being able to say what was on his mind. "I'm not just…" He'd never been tongue tied before in his life yet with someone who bolted at the first sign of entrapment, Reno found himself stumbling on his words.

Tseng gazed at him in confusion before continue. "I'm going to leave and go to Cid's hotel. If you figure out what you wish to say then…call me…please."

Reno was surprised at the soft request before watching the Wutain make his way out the door.

"Lock up when you leave."

It wasn't until then that Reno realized that Tseng had left a key on the stand by the door. Reno picked it up and smiled a bit. If this wasn't fuckin' progress he didn't know what was! Tseng, secretive, covert, the home is sacred Tseng had given him free access to his home. Reno could've hit the roof.

l

l

A bit of cursing and ranting and Wutainese insults, Cid was up flying the Minerva toward Junon for a fuel run. Tseng was on the bridge watching the skies. Though he had traded out his Turk uniform for civilian clothes, Cid noticed the kid still went black and white. He wore a pure white Wutain styled sleeveless shirt that hooked all the way his neck, successfully covering the collar with a pair of loose fitting black cargo pants and black hiking boots on his feet. His now too short hair fluttered around his neck and made Cid feel a bit of regret. The kid had beautiful hair like a woman and to see it haphazardly chopped off was painful. Tseng was like Vincent, when his hair was well kept and not abused it meant he was happy. Tseng was so far in the depression hole Cid wasn't sure what to do to get him out of it other than to make this wild goose chase as bearable for him as possible. What if they found nothing? What if they found something but it didn't help Vincent? What was he thinking; they should've just left Vincent in his grave.

"Cid," Tseng called, not turning around.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Do you believe…we're doing the right thing?"

"Stole the question right out my mouth kid. I really dunno."

Tseng looked over his shoulder at him, brushing his hair behind ear. "I think we are doing the right thing. Vincent was never ready to die…I know that for truth. However, what he will become because of this I am unsure he will forgive us."

"He'll know we did it to save him."

"Yes, you are very unselfish Cid." Tseng turned and walked off the bridge. "I need air."

Cid watched the smaller man leave the bridge with his shoulders slightly hunched. Cid honestly didn't get it. Tseng loved Vincent almost as much as he did, he wanted to see Vincent alive and happy. So why did he feel selfish.

"Ick, I'm probably gonna have to make him feel better. Or at least get him to talk. Vince, what am gonna do with yer kids."

Tseng leaned against the railing on the outer walkway of the ship. The air was clean leaving a good taste in his mouth, and that dark world was far below him. The stars were so beautiful at this young hour of the morning. They glowed like new found materia in the darkness and made Tseng feel weak in his heart. He lit up a cigarette and stared at his lighter in contemplation. What Reno had done to him that morning had not only cleared away years of uncertainty that he could feel pleasure without blood on his hands. However, it had placed a doubt in his mind. His heart, even at such a young tender age had always belonged to Vincent. He was only twelve but he knew what he felt and knew it was real and purer than any an adult could feel. Now that he was an adult, the love did not fade. It grew into vast proportion that made him compare anyone he looked twice at to Vincent Valentine, who had taken his life from the hands of slavers and brought him into a world where the darkness was his friend. To find out he was alive had nearly cause him to slip into obsession. Perhaps he was already there with he had been carrying on. But what Reno had done had felt so good, felt so right that he felt that his love for Vincent was wavering for the redhead. On top of it, he had left the redhead a key and practically begged him to call when he could say what Tseng knew he would say. He felt more than anything that he had betrayed that love.

Tseng sighed, releasing the tobacco tinted smoke from his lips. He had no delusions. He was not like Sephiroth where he could handle being loved by more than one. Either he was loved by one or none, because his heart couldn't take being filled with so many just to have them taken away or leave him. He was not strong like Sephiroth who could take heartache and cast and indifferent glance at it. So on this trip, he had decided that he needed to choose. Choose the love he knew in Vincent; or the nuances of Reno's unpredictable style of…was it love? He wasn't even sure if Reno loved him. He knew Reno cared, knew Reno was his friend, and knew Reno would die for him. But did he love him and could Tseng love him when Vincent was right in reach.

"_While yer chasin shadows…I'm always chasin you…"_

"We will chase our quarry for eternity Reno…" Tseng whispered, fighting back the moisture building in his eyes. This was it. He would find Chaos…the final component for Hojo to save Vincent's life. Once it was discovered, he would save Vincent…and he would decide. Once he held the man in his arms…he would decide. Tseng took a slow drag. "I will decide if it's you I wish to stay close to."

l

l

Lucrecia tapped a few keys on the console and watched as the stasis tank drained and begin to open. She stared at the figure of Nobel inside, no long herself but a mutated monster. Her face was deformed, cracked in some places like a horrid mask and her eyes were black as a great white shark. She stared straight up at the ceiling as if there were no life in her. She had been made tall, bulky so like an alien creature. Her curly black hair had become bone straight falling around her like liquid midnight and her skin had been made a sickeningly pale lavender color. Her full lips were flushed a deep red as if she wore blood on them. Lucrecia approached the tank and looked down at Helena with a cruel smile, her voice echoing her own as well Jenova's.

"My cells run through your system, infect your body and your womb," she said with a smile. "You are now my child, my daughter, my servant. You will do as I say and carry death to someone I know you hate. You will find Tseng you will kill him before he returns. That should amuse my husband."

"I…I…what…?"

"Oh no, no, no, dear. It will be alright." Lucrecia cooed. "Just get up…and when you stand, you will know who to kill. Make him bleed for me my love."

l

l

A/N: see that didn't take long. Some real action in the next chapter. Gotta wonder if Tseng will survive it. Depends on the plot bunnies. Next Episode: Deal…


	28. Season 2 Finale Episode 13: Deal

A/N: so for quite a time I had no internet again and also writer's block. I'm sorry this isn't as long as it should be, but I'll be damned if its not filled with goodies. Sorry to Seph/Cloud fans who want some action but it is Coming. Infact you get a little bit in the next chapter. It's a promise. But Cloud will still be Zack's boyfriend for the time being until…well until the angst happens. ANYWAY, spoiler Cloud is going to get his heart broken, the question is who is going to do it. Look forward to it. Seph and Cloud will get together soon I promise. We're gonna be in season three and Cloud's heart will start to noticeably waver. Complex characters are fun! In the meantime, enjoy and sorry for the wait!

l

l

Walking Out on Destiny Season Two Finale – Part 1

Episode 13 - Deal

l

Cid puffed on his thirteenth cigarette that day and glanced at Tseng who scratched his head in frustration, a cigarette dangling between his own lips.

"This is ridiculous," Tseng said before mumbling to himself in Wutainese.

Cid leaned back against the Tiny Bronco. "Ultrasound gave us a layout and it says there ain't nothing here."

"But the materia scanner is going off the chart. If anything it says there's a summon here."

Cid glanced and Tseng who held the scanner loosely in his hand and then looked at the large mountain in front of them. He sighed. That was a lot of rock to cover. However, this was the only place that was specifically detailed in the research Hojo provided them with and it was not marked on any map. Hell, Cid must've flown around this place a million times and never noticed this mountain here. He supposed it was pretty unnoticeable if you weren't actually looking for it. Tseng sat down on the wing of the Tiny Bronco.

"It's almost sunrise, we should get a head start before it gets too warm."

"Well yer kinda defeatin the purpose if you sit down."

"I'm going over the readings and matching it to the Ultrasound scan from the Bronco. Wouldn't want us to go in and not be able to find our way back."

Cid shrugged and grabbed their packs from the plain and slid back down. Tseng slipped off the wing as soon as his tablet was fully synced.

"We're at a pretty high elevation, it may get colder. I believe we should at least bring a couple of parkas."

"Way ahead of you kid. Brought two of them from the Minerva. I've done this kinda stuff before, trust me."

Tseng gave a shadow of a smile before checking his phone. A few texts from his fellow Turks, a message from Rude about his decision, a call request from Hojo, and a text from Sephiroth checking up on him. None of these were what he had been looking for and he quickly flipped the phone shut. Cid eyed him curiously as a disappointment and uncertainty passed over his soft features. He noticed Tseng watching him and quickly shoved his phone in his pack.

"Let's go. Dawn approaches."

"Sure kid…"

l

l

"Fuck, Rude!"

"This is the last time, I want it to count."

Reno cried out and his back arched as Rude hit his prostate hard. He told Rude that he may have to stop their little game. He had meant it jokingly but in his mind he thought of Tseng, thinking that the Wutaian needed loyalty for his first time and couldn't live like he or Sephiroth so soon. He couldn't see Tseng having multiple lovers; at least not yet. So here he was, on his back beneath all that beautiful mocha skin as Rude drove into him. It was a damn shame that Rude was more partial to women than to men. He would make the gay community of Midgar weep. He sure as hell was sharing this raunchy little story with Zack soon as he got the chance. Every thought floated out of his head as he came with the harsh thrust of Rude's cock. Rude gripped his hips tight as he came inside the redhead.

"Damn, Rude," he gasped as the bigger man kissed his neck sending shivers down his spine. "Your gonna break my spine, yo."

"I was hoping to put you in a wheelchair. Maybe that'll teach you to come back smelling like Wutain take out."

Reno smirked and looked into the sharp brown eyes of the former Don. "You can't tell me ya jealous, yo."

"Nope, just can't stand your boss. He has a liking for controlling people's lives."

Reno's smirk faded and gently pushed Rude off him. "You're a mood killer Rude."

"I think you're blinded by your little crush on him to see the type of man he is."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Reno got up and began dressing. "You're just nothing but a sore loser, Rude. You forget we do what we do because they tell us to. Us stepping into your lil' world twice in a row is nobody's fault but your dad's and the people you surrounded yourself with, yo."

"Oh yeah, then how did you get into Turk?"

Reno paused in buttoning his shirt and looked over his shoulder at Rude. "Easy, I blew the department of Administrative Research to pieces. Tseng caught me when he was nothing but a lil brat trailin' the head Turks' coattails. They threw me in jail for years and while I was there, I sharpened my skills. But then the most beautiful creature I ever seen came with a key to my shackles and this suit waiting for me. Tseng got me out because he saw me for what I was and I've been on his side ever since."

"You're head over heels for a man who locked you up in the first place."

"I'm head over heels for a man that you, mister silver spoon, could never understand. I'm a slumrat, Rude. Tseng was a slave out in the human trafficking circuit. We know what it is to fight dirty and the way I see it, all's fair as long as you're the one holding the smoking gun at the end of the day."

Rude shook his head. "It's idiotic how loyal you all are."

"It's who we are. Black and White and by the book. You can try to run off if ya want to, yo," Reno said heading for the bedroom door. "But I can tell ya that I meant what I said. I'll pull the trigger on ya if Tseng tells me too. Better stop bein' a bitch about it and kiss his ass until ya can do better."

With that Reno left. He thought about returning to his apartment where he could smoke, get drunk, and pass out in peace. Imagine his dismay that Rude didn't condone smoking in his current accommodations. Rude was lucky he had a dick like a fuggin freight train otherwise Reno would've had a quiet evening with his hand. He looked out to see it would be morning soon and with Cissinei and Laney on duty there wouldn't be much for him to do. No point in going in. He decided to check in on Zack, see how he was doing after that fiasco on his last mission. After all, Zack was his favorite drinking buddy and it wouldn't do if he was in his house drinking away his troubles without proper company.

As he walked along he pulled out his phone and flipped it open. He sent a quick text before slamming it shut and making his way to Zack's house. Even though he'd only gone so far with Tseng, he had to admit, nothing had interested him since then.

"Well…at least I don't have any competition. Tseng was only in love with one man and he's stone cold dead." Reno smirked and pushed a cigarette between his lips. "Nothing to worry about."

Cloud…was totally confused. He'd gone out his room this morning to fix breakfast for himself and found Zack hanging upside down on the couch with his mouth wide open. Next to him was Reno sprawled out with one leg over the back of the couch and another over Zack's torso. Both were drooling all over themselves and various beer bottles littered the floor. Cloud sighed at and went to the kitchen deciding that breakfast could wait in place over hangover shakes.

l

l

Hojo examined Lady ShinRa's legs with distant professionalism. He had no snarky words and no humorous observations and that bothered her.

"Kanaye?"

"Yes, Lady?"

"You're making me feel unattractive," she said with a smile, her bicolored eyes boring into his.

He stared for a moment then smiled. "Hmm, my apologies. I sleep little as of late."

"Will you eventually tell me what keeps you awake these nights?"

"I'm sure I will…but you may loath the answer, my friend."

"Kanaye…tell me. Will you ever stop loving Lucrecia…even after all you have seen her become?"

"I cannot help it that that monster wears the skin of the first woman to ever make me feel young, attractive, and worthwhile," Kanaye said dismissively. He stood up. "I give you six months of rehab on a new set and you should be able to use a cane to balance yourself from there. I dare say you will be out of this chair very soon, Elloria."

Hojo paused when he felt a tentative hand on his and looked down at Lady ShinRa. Her one Mako tainted eye was aglow as she stared at him, her lips moving but she had yet to find her words.

"I-I'm a fool," she said finally, sliding her hand away. "Such a fool. Forgive me, Kanaye. And thank you, I will see you tomorrow."

"Lady…Elloria, it isn't foolish to long for suitable companionship. It isn't foolish to be true to our love even if those we waste that love on are unworthy of it. What _is_ foolish is denying ourselves what we need. My dearest friend, I suggest you start dating again. There are many who would love your attention and no one would question your loyalty to your husband simply because you need a companion…"

Lady ShinRa lowered her head, ashamed of her own loneliness. "You should check on Rufus next, Kanaye."

Hojo made his way to the door and he grabbed the handle to exit but stopped and looked over his shoulder at Lady ShinRa. "…in another life, Elloria, you and I would be side by side running around this city like a couple of privileged idiots. In another life, you and I would spend moments like this one with me showing you all the pleasures my scientific knowledge of the female form afford me. I could lay you out as only a true sensualist knows how and show an appreciation of what you have to offer that no one ever has nor ever could. In another life, Elloria, I would love you with a fierceness that would frighten you."

"And in this life, Kanaye?"

"In this life we live two separate worlds. You are a Lady, struggling to stay ahead of her destiny as a trophy wife and invalid. I…am a jaded scientist who has no affinity for humanity anymore. I thank you for being my friend…and for allowing my love for you to slip by unnoticed all these years."

Lady ShinRa sighed and when she looked at Hojo, she was more of herself. "It's only fair that we keep professionalism between us, Hojo. With this civil war upon us, I believe I will have no time for anything else."

"Maybe someday, Elloria, we can talk like teenagers again."

"Don't say silly things to appease me, Kanaye. Whatever has you right now is going to keep you I fear. I hope you're willing."

Hojo nodded. "I am willing…for some reason I cannot explain."

With that he left the Lady to her own thoughts. He had known for quite some time of Elloria's attraction to him. He knew of it because he felt the same. Teenagers, best friends who had a tension between them that was at first a crush and then transformed to sexual tension and mutual love that could not go past their friendship. She was married early and neither of them were the type to break their vows even when their spouses would. Call them old fashion but "til death" was exactly what they were raised to be. It wasn't about divorce, it was about waiting for the people they loved most to die so that they could be free of them. Hojo often thought of slipping a potent dose of the president's own cash cow mako into his coffee and relieving Elloria of her burden. But he was a man of science and logic. Nothing about that was logical considering the backlash that would come of it. So, Hojo had left her to her own devices, just as she had left him to his. He'd treated her for gunshot wounds, broken bones, but nothing angered him more than when she had been shot in the head and nearly died. Had it not been for his determination and a newly distilled version of Mako, Hojo would have had to watch her die and ShinRa would've ended with her.

Hojo shook his head of the unpleasant thoughts. Lady ShinRa was a distant prize he had no chance to win. Just like most of the loves in his life…just like the man he kept in that coffin in his house.

Hojo made his way to Rufus's room and politely knocked.

"Is that you professor?"

"No one else bothers to knock."

"OH! Right," Rufus said awkwardly. "Come on in."

Hojo stepped inside to find the boy dangling in the doorway in the bathroom from a pole. He was attempting to pull himself up to do chin ups…and failing. Hojo shook his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying," Rufus grunted. "To build…" he fell off the pole. "Upper body strength."

"You should start with pushups then. If you can't lift your own weight from off the ground what makes you think you can defy gravitational pull?"

"Good point. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're a child. You're not supposed to think like an adult or a trained scientist. On the bed with you, shirt off."

Rufus at one point thought Hojo was the creepiest, weirdest guy he'd ever come across, but seeing the way he interacted with his mother and how respectfully he treated Rufus himself, the man grew on him. Which is why it was much easier to listen to the Professor when he said weird things like "shirt off." Rufus did as he was told and lay on the bed. Hojo checked his vitals first and then checked his lungs.

"Improvement. Certainly less wheezing than before," Hojo muttered. "Your spine is beginning to look lovely. You may not need a brace after all as long as you're careful. Ah, you're gaining muscle mass. Impressive."

"Fuck yeah!" Rufus mouthed triumphantly.

"I say you're becoming pretty decent physically. Still wishing to take the Mako then?"

"Mom said I was too young but I think it's the only way."

Hojo shook his head. "Kids these days. Always thinking they know best."

"If I'm gonna rule the world someday I need to get a head start."

"You are already three steps behind, my boy. Alright, but I warn you, this is going to make you sick. You should stay at home for the next few days to deal with the affects."

"Well no need to fake being sick since I'm going to be sick regardless. Let's do it."

Hojo pulled the mako case out of his bag and opened it. Rufus caught a glimpse of the large gage needles and felt his stomach flip. It wasn't that he was afraid of needles, no. He'd taken shots loads of times without flinching. However, no one had ever come at him with needles of that size.

"We will put it somewhere no one will notice the injection scars."

"Like where."

"Here," Hojo touched the underside of Rufus's arm, close to his armpit. "No one will notice unless you show them."

Rufus nodded and couldn't help jump when he felt the cold tip of the needle near his skin. Hojo noticed and placed a steadying hand on Rufus's back.

"Its best you don't look."

Rufus turned away and buried his face in the pillow.

"Nothing I can do can keep it from hurting, but just take deep breaths."

Rufus did so, though they were shaky.

"Have you decided what sort of creature you're going to endear yourself too?" Hojo asked, pushing the needle into the boys skin.

Rufus cringed and felt the tears sting his eyes even though he hadn't meant to. He cleared his throat before trying to answer. "Um…I was…I was thinking a guardhound?"

"They're poisonous you know." Hojo began to push the plunger through, forcing the liquid into his skin. "This will sting."

"Mother said the same, but I hear that if you get them young you can start to get immune to the poison." Rufus didn't feel anything at first, just a strange cold pushing through his blood stream. Then he jerked. If Hojo had not had a hand on his back, Rufus would've accidentally ripped the needled right out of his skin. "AH! IT'S BURNING!"

"Deep breaths, Rufus," Hojo said patiently. "Keep talking. Have you been shooting yet?"

"Not..not yet. Tseng, AH!" Rufus sobbed a bit as more of it began to burn his body.

"Answer."

"Tseng said…Tseng said that he wanted me to wait til he got back. He…he wants to be the one to teach me to shoot."

"He is a good teacher. He himself learned from a master of gunnery. It's almost over Rufus." Hojo said pushing the last of the liquid through. "What kind of president do you want to be, Rufus?"

Rufus shook his head. "I dunno…what type do you think I should be."

"One that never shows this sort of weakness. No one should ever see you cry. No one should ever see you bleed," Hojo slid the needle out and quickly covered it with a sterilized gauze. "Two things should hold people loyal to you. The love of you and the fear of you. Those who fear you could never cross you for fear of what comeuppance will come of it. Those who love you will lay the world at your feet and die if you say so. ShinRa Inc is very much a dictatorship. But a dictatorship can be a positive thing as long as there is no tyrant in the chair."

Rufus nodded, using the pillow to get rid of his tears as he fought against the burning in his body. He looked up at Hojo with pained glowing eyes. "And if I become a tyrant?"

Hojo smirked. "Then those who love you will remove you from that chair in the name of that love."

Rufus managed to turn and look at the doctor over his shoulder. "Why hasn't anyone removed my father?"

Hojo laughed coldly. "We were waiting for you, I believe. After all, shouldn't that pleasure be yours."

Rufus smiled and Hojo fondly admitted it was a cruel one.

Hojo returned home and leaned back against the door. He slipped his ponytail out and removed his glasses, feeling tired. He'd successfully slowed the process of Jenova's takeover of his body but in exchange he often got terrible headaches. He hoped that the temporary fix would give way to a more permanent one. Sighing, he went to the coffin and pressed the seal, stepping back as it decompressed and the hydraulics whistled. Vincent lay against the wine red satin sleeping peacefully. When Hojo's shadow covered him, his crimson eyes opened slowly and gazed up at the professor tiredly. They mirrored each other's weary gazes and Vincent lifted himself up looking at Hojo curiously. Hojo smirked and shook his head.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore," he said to himself. "Vincent, how would you like to lie in a bed for tonight? You must tired of being forced to sleep when you don't want to."

Vincent didn't respond. Instead he tilted his head back and sneezed shocking Hojo.

"Did…did you just sneeze!" Hojo exclaimed.

Vincent huffed and climbed out of the coffin and climbed up on the couch nimbly and perched there, very much a bird. Hojo confused by this behavior dared to go closer. Sneezing was good, sneezing meant his body was fighting off something, meaning his immune system was working, meaning…meaning Vincent was no longer decaying. What changed?

"What changed?" Hojo asked the perching Vincent

Vincent tilted his head and Hojo swore he saw a ghost of a smile on the man's face. His voice sounded somewhere between his own and several others "...he's close. We can feel it. He's close to the one who will complete us. Once we are whole, we can protect him."

l

l

Cloud walked with Sephiroth. "So where are we going?"

"The loft I just bought. It's a fixer upper as they say," Sephiroth said following his GPS.

Zack marched on Cloud's left stuffing his face with a burger. "I don't get it, when did you decided to move of Vincent house again?"

"When Tseng finally started noticing Reno, here it is."

Cloud tipped back at the tall sky scraping apartment building. "Wow!"

It was fairly new, construction completed, and the glass reflecting the light. The real estate agent stood outside adjusting her hair to hide the gray. She spotted them through her large frames and waved them over.

"Over here, Sephiroth! My, my, you look well!"

"Hello Mrs. Eagleton," Sephiroth said politely. "Is this really the place? I asked for a fixer upper."

"Oh yes, and it is one. Come inside come inside. Oh forgive me, who are your friends?"

"This is Lt Zackary Fair SOLDIER 1st Class," he gestured to Zack.

Zack shook her hand. "Nice to meet such a lovely lady."

"Oh stop!"

"And this is soon to be Cadet Cloud Strife."

"Good to meet you, ma'am."

"Ah that accent, Nibelhiem I wager?"

Cloud smiled and nodded excitedly. "yeah, that's right!"

"Oh," she began to fluently speak in the old Nibel tongue.

Cloud eagerly responded, his tongue thick with perfect accent flowing off his tongue. Neither Zack nor Sephiroth understood a single word that was being spoken but their focus was on the low towns of Cloud's voice and how it fluctuated in a ear tingling rhythm. Genesis was wrong about Nibelhiem speech being annoying, it was downright distracting. Sephiroth only stopped in his starting when he noticed Zack's little fond smile as Cloud spoke to the woman and made her giggle. Before he could stop it, Sephiroth felt himself frown. He quickly recover when Zack glanced at him, but still felt strange when Zack blushed and looked away.

"SO, let's continue, Sephiroth the space I want to give you is on the 42nd floor so its quit a ride on the elevator."

"Elevator?" Cloud paled.

Sephiroth tilted his head. "Claustrophobic?"

"Motion sickness. I got him Seph," Zack said taking Cloud's hand as they stepped into the elevator.

Zack held Cloud against him, pressed securely against the blond's back for reassurance. "I'm right here, you're not moving, you're standing still."

The elevator shifted and Cloud whimpered involuntarily and slammed his eyes shut. Sephiroth stood with his back to them but could see them in the reflective metal clearly. Mrs. Eagleton was speaking and he was listening intently but he couldn't help watching the two teens behind him. Cloud rested his head back against Zack's shoulders as the raven haired SOLDIER whispered inaudible things in his ear. Sephiroth didn't understand the burn in his gut as he watched them. He saw Zack glance up once to make sure he and the agent weren't watching before placing a gentle kiss on Cloud's temple. The blond seemed to calm and his body relaxed against Zacks. Cloud turned his head and gave a weak smile that made Zack grin. They leaned into each other and their lips joined gently in a soft quick kiss. It was enough to make Sephiroth's heart skip and a rush of anger overcame him. Outwardly, his body and expression did not change, but inside the fury that roared with him was almost unbearable and completely unexplainable. Why was he so angry? Nothing could've been more natural than Zack and Cloud coming together romantically. No, jealousy and anger should not have been his reaction when he knew that Cloud was young, new, and certainly not in his spectrum of potential partners…no, he had to calm down. He focused on their reflection and saw the calm and shy smile Cloud gave Zack. Seeing the slight curve of those plump lips and the adoration in those mako tainted eyes, Sephiroth felt the fire die. Cloud was happy…

"And here we are. Let's have a look around."

They entered the spacious loft. It was entirely too big for one person in Sephiroth's opinion yet at the same time he felt at ease with the wide open space. It had no boundaries and though makeshift walls had been erected as an outline of what the loft could be turned into. Mrs. Eagleton lead him all around the walls showing him the kitchen and where multiple rooms could go if he chose to keep the divisions. He was thoroughly distracted by the details of his prospective home that he didn't notice Cloud and Zack falling behind.

"Zack, come on they'll notice!"

Zack shook his head, "Not if you're quiet," he teased pulling Cloud into one of the makeshift rooms. Since they had been together they had difficulty keeping their hands to themselves as most hormonal teens did. Zack would never go too far with Cloud until he was certain, didn't stop them from playing. He hoisted Cloud up against one the solid walls and covered his mouth, stopping any protest he may have been ready to spout. Cloud sighed lustfully as Zack swirled his tongue in the younger teens mouth. Zack's hands, made strong by years of wielding broadswords, squeezed Cloud's rump possessively sending a shiver up Clouds spine and making him wrap his legs tightly around Zack's trim waist. Cloud whimpered into Zack's mouth as the older boy pressed between his legs and rubbed against his clothed, hardening erection. He clawed Zack's upper arms, but smartly pulled back. They stared at each other panting, Cloud's eyes half-lidded.

"When!" Cloud spat breathlessly.

"Not yet, you're not ready."

Cloud whined indignantly. "Age of consent in Nibelhiem is 14! Legal adult is 15. When Zack!"

A lot of people would look at Cloud, and would not guess he was such a spitfire sexually. However, every day they fooled around, Zack found that Cloud was insatiable once he was riled. He was bolder in the bedroom than in public or even among friends. The fact that they had stuck simply touching each other a lot had often frustrated the blond. He knew Zack was trying to defend his virtue and that he felt he was too young to do this sort of thing, but he also didn't like being coddled. He'd definitely intended to lose his virginity in Midgar and he felt that Zack would be a wonderful, careful, considerate first. On top of that…he wanted that chiseled ass!

"Come on, Cloud. Not yet." Zack whispered nibbling on Clouds jaw. "Not yet."

"Mm, god," Cloud rolled his head back and softly moaned, keeping quiet. "Then let me go before I can't make it go down."

"Where's the fun in that?" Zack chuckled, biting his ear and grinding against him.

Cloud gasped at the sudden contact. "Zack no! I swear if you do it I'll never let you touch me again."

"Whaaat?" Zack asked innocently, rubbing their erections together through their pants. "this?"

"Zack!" he whispered harshly. "I swear if you make me come in my pants and walk around like this I will knee you in the balls!"

Zack immediately pulled back and looked at him with his puppy face."

Cloud was unfazed. "I'll do it! Or did you not learn from last time!"

"Party pooper." Zack let Cloud slide down but not before giving his bottom one more squeeze. "I love this cute lil' ass of yours. Seriously, you should've been a girl!"

Cloud punched him in the arm, trying not to admit he liked having his bottom grabbed roughly. He hadn't even known such a thing would feel good, but Zack's powerful hands made it worthwhile. "Come on, they're probably wondering where we are."

"We'll just say we were havin' a look-see."

"The only thing I saw was your tongue in my mouth!"

"you have eyes in your mouth?!"

"Shut up Zack!"

"All seriousness though, I dunno about this all the way thing buuut…"

"But?" Cloud asked hopefully.

"I think we can try some new things later tonight. Some new stuff to learn."

Cloud smiled excitedly. "No more handjobs! Woo!"

"Keep your voice down!"

l

l

"Ow!"

"Are you alright Cid?"

Cid picked himself up, having tripped over a rock formation. "This incline is way too steep, Tseng. How are we gone get down once we get up there."

Tseng shouldered his backpack. "I have rope if needed. Its best that we save it for the way down."

"What the hell ever. I'm gettin' too old fer this."

Tseng shook his head and continued upward. He didn't want to stop no matter how much Cid complained. He wanted to get to the top, or inside, or somewhere. The more he climbed the more he felt a tugging at his body, like he was being called by some unknown entity. He wanted to find it…he _needed_ to and that was what kept his breaths deep and his body energetic. He needed to get there. He was so far into his own head that he was startled when Cid touched his arm.

"What is it?"

"Shh! I heard something." Cid whispered harshly, his eyes darting all over the skies.

Tseng was instantly alert, his enhanced hearing taking in the surrounding sounds. A soft woosh caught his attention and he immediately ducked down with Cid. "We need to hide. Something is here and its circling."

"Right, move slow and quiet behind those rocks over there."

They hid, packing themselves tightly against the rocks. Cid looked around at ground level while Tseng turned his head skyward. Those were wings; he knew what wings sounded like. The wooshing sound hit their ears again and they both tensed ready for action. Something landed in the gravel around them and they held their breaths to keep from being heard. Heavy steps grew loud and close and the thudding in their hearts increased as adrenaline rushed through their veins. Cid unhooked his spear from his belt and extended it while Tseng fingered the Peacemaker. They eyed each other coming to agreement silently. They would surprise whatever it was, attack it together and overpower it. Just as the decision had been reached, all traces of the enemy disappeared. They waited several heart pounding minutes before slipping from behind the jagged rocks before cautiously stepping into the open. They looked around in confusion and then at each other.

"Where'd it go?" Cid asked.

Tseng was mid-shrug when he was snatched off his feet by some form of appendix.

"Tseng!"

Tseng's vision swam as he left the ground quickly and was in the air. He looked up at the creature who had captured him, seeing dark bottomless eyes glaring down at him. The creature resembled a woman in features but was covered in putrid eyes and scales. Silvery wings protruded from its back and what held Tseng captive as a long tentacle arm. Tseng struggled to reach his blade and did his best to stab into the soft flesh. The harpy like creature screeched and slung him into the mountain side. Cid had managed to quickly climb up from adrenaline and fear for Tseng's life to throw one of his spears and harpoon the harpy in the wing. She screeched. Tseng tumbled down the side of the mountain until his hands caught a ledge. He tried to pull himself up but was slammed into by the Harpy creature, her screech ringing in his ears. They went straight through the mountain tumbling straight through as she twisted and grabbed him by his throat and ran him through the jagged rocks. Tseng was disoriented and unable to fight back as he was slammed through the rock until he felt air again. She slung him once again and he landed in water. Water? He sank his head pounding and his mind too uncoordinated to swim. His consciousness was fading as he sank deeper.

"_Fight beast!"_

Tseng's eyes snapped open at the harsh order given by Leviathan knew who. He found strength somewhere, a well of it and it forced him to swim up to the surface. When he broke the surface, he caught sight of Cid defending himself against the creature and loosing. It snapped Cid's spear and pinned him to the ground.

"Cid." he said barely a whisper. He swam as fast as he could to the shore and ran at the creature, throwing his weight on her to get it off of Cid. They tumbled to the ground and he took a sharp punch to his gut making him feel as though he would vomit. The strength of this creature was frightening and Tseng could almost smell the Mako, was practically doused in it. This was a ShinRa monster. Tseng was thrown off, back painfully hitting the rock formation behind him. Cid had recovered and attacked her. Tseng picked himself up and searched the ground for a weapon of any kind to use on the creature.

"_So close…so close. Come to me..lead her to me…bring me her flesh!"_

Tseng felt a sharp pain in his head from the sound of that familiar voice in his head. He looked around to find its source and to his surprise spotted a cave entrance a few feet away.

"CID!"

Cid batted the Harpy off. "WHAT!"

"Back off! Let me lead her!"

"What?! You ain't even got a weapon kid!"

"Cid! Leave her!" Tseng shouted picking up the largest rock he could and flung it at the face of the creature before bolting inside the cave. Secretly he wondered what the hell he was doing. The Harpy creature screeched at him and trampled over Cid to chase Tseng. Tseng didn't know what he was looking to find inside the cave and didn't know what to do next even though he'd gotten a head start on the creature. The cave was littered with iridescent crystals that glowed by some ethereal means and Tseng followed the glow to a huge opening. He stopped when he was faced with a great crystal formation growing from a small pond like an ancient alter. It shimmered and shine with something dark at its center. A sinister air filled the cave and in that moment he heard voices, the voice often spoken of by his clan, the voices that was said to only be heard by the virgin of their villiage. He could hear it, the voices of Gaia.

_Harbinger_

Tseng felt his body moving forward of its own accord

_Soul wrought of terra corrupt_

His heart began to pound as he drew closer and the dark shape inside the crystal became clearer.

_Omega's squire to the lofty heavens…_

He felt that dark sinister beast pace and purr inside of him, wanting to be free, wanting to kill, spill blood, ANYTHING in offering.

_Chaos_

Tseng stood before the fabled Weapon of the End Time. The one that was born of the darkness of both the planet and its inhabitants. He remembered the stories, remembered the feeling, the lessons from his old master. The sinister air of the cave threatened suffocate him, but he did not care as his eyes locked with smoldering amber eyes. It smirked at him through the glass and Tseng smiled back, almost as cruelly. He placed his hand on the glass and pressed his body against it. He rested his forehead against the crystal finding he only came to the creature's chest. The pure power radiating from it made him feel high, made him feel…so, so, good. He lifted his head and looked up at the creature, his mouth trying to form the question even though he already knew the answer.

"How….how do I get you out?"

"_Relinquish yourself unto me…Tseng."_

It was then he recognized that voice. This…was the demon that had taken Vincent's appearance, had made himself apart of his memories of Vincent. This creature had taken the form of Vincent in the elevator. He had always though it was his own beast, but he had been wrong. He shivered as it spoke to him again.

"_Relinquish yourself, Tseng. Sacrifice yourself for my freedom. Give yourself to me."_

Tseng frowned through his daze. "Wha-UGH!"

He both felt and heard his flesh ripped open at his center. His blood splattered all over the crystal and more of it bubbled up through his throat. He looked down at himself and saw the Harpy's claw protruding through him. He looked back up at Chaos and saw the smirk grow into a sinister grin.

"_Well done, my little one."_

Tseng barely heard the sentiment as he slumped limply onto the claw and was lifted high like trophy by the harpy.

"TSENG!"

A/N: CLIFFHANGER!


	29. Season 2 Finale Episode 14: Play

A/N: and so it continues

Walking Out on Destiny Season 2 Finale Part 2

Episode 14: Play

l

"TSENG!"

Cid ran toward the harpy, adrenaline burning his body and tears clouding his vision. The harpy creature held up Tseng's limp form like some kind of prize and it enraged Cid further. He'd let it happen. After all his quiet promises to Vincent, He'd let it happen. He'd let one of them kids die. He threw sphere into the creatures gut, forcing it to drop Tseng's body. He was almost relied to hear that grunt of pain when Tseng hit the floor but it did not last when he saw the empty stare in those eyes. Tseng was fading quickly. He had to get this bitch off their backs and get Tseng to safety and goddammit he didn't know how to do that. The harpy came at him hard and the only thing he could think of was getting her away from Tseng's body.

Tseng lay there not actually seeing. He was somewhere dark where the pain could not touch him. All of his memories reeled by like film, his childhood with Vincent being most vivid. Vincent looked down at him with that warm garnet gaze and smiled so serenely. That's what he'd come for, that's what he'd risked his life for. He wanted that smile back, wanted those eyes on him. He wanted Vincent.

"Vin…cent…"

"_He's the one you wish for? The one you came to me for? The one you are willing to give your life for?"_

It is…

"_Connect us, connect me with him through you…"_

Tseng's eyes snapped open and he was in the ShinRa HQ elevator. He found himself sitting on the ground, one knee drawn up while the other was stretched out. He blinked out at the cityscape in confusion. This wasn't a connection to Vincent, this was simply the den in which chaos communicated with him. A dark chuckle echoed in the closed space.

"_The one called Vincent has always been here…you just did not trust your instinct. You and he have always been connected for one purpose; now you must fulfill it."_

"But he isn't here…" Tseng said dejectedly.

"_You say so?"_

At that moment, Tseng felt a solid weight against his back and his breath hitched. He closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of tobacco and Snap Dragon Oil. Shivering, he didn't dare turn around. No, he couldn't dare to hope that this beast was correct. This wasn't real, he was dying and this was the only comfort his mind was giving him.

"Tseng?"

Tseng took a shuddering breath. "Vincent."

"Is…is it a dream this time?"

"Wǒ bù zhī dào…" _I do not know. _Tseng whispered his voice cracking. "I do know that I'm dying and this may be the last time I…"

"Tseng…I wanted you to live for yourself, not for me."

"Wǒ bù néng méi yǒu nǐ!" _I cannot live without you!_ Tseng snapped. "Every step I have taken has in some way…." Tseng swallowed the lump in his throat. "Has in some way been to keep you alive. Now that I know you can return, it's worth my life."

"Tseng," He felt Vincent shift behind him. "Look at me."

"Bù…" Tseng whispered.

"Qǐng ma?" _Please_ Vincent said gently. "Look at me?"

Tseng, feeling more like the child he once was rather than the stoic man that he'd become, shifted so that he could face Vincent. He met those soulful eyes that seemed more alive than they ever had been in his mind. Vincent touched his face, looked him up and down as if this was his first time truly seeing Tseng. He laughed sadly.

"You've grown."

Tseng nodded, his eyes watering. "I… do not know what to do. I want you back so badly that if I do not do my best, then I may as well be dead."

"Tseng," Vincent said capturing Tseng's face between his hands. "I never wanted this for you."

"None of us did! She took you away from us! Away from me!" Tseng couldn't stop the tears overflowing. "And I hate myself _every day_ for not protecting you. I _knew_ when you walked out of this elevator that I would never see you again!"

"That was not your fault," Vincent said gently pressing his forehead against Tseng's. "You were a child; there was nothing you could've done."

"It matters not. Vincent, whether you fault me or not, I am going to die here. If legend is correct, this creature will devour my soul."

Vincent pulled back so he could look into Tseng's clouded eyes. "Why do you have to be the one to die?"

A wry smile came to the man's face as he said what they both knew was the truth.

"Because," Tseng sniffled. "Nǐ bù xī wàng zhè." _You do not want this._

Vincent gazed into Tseng's broken face, his head shaking in denial. "Tseng, you have always been mine..."

Tseng opened his mouth to ask what that meant, wishing to be done with this mission, this stupid escapade. However no words came as Vincent covered Tseng's mouth with his. Tseng felt warmth he had not felt in years, a burning fire spreading in his chest. He felt the killer in him awaken as Vincent moved his lips against his own. Chaos's laughter filled the air around them but Tseng barely heard it. Vincent parted his lips with his tongue and delved into Tseng's mouth with a fierceness that caused Tseng to claw at the man's arms violently. A possessive growl rumbled in Vincent's throat that Tseng responded in kind to and pressed himself against the older man. Their chests touched and the fire sparked into a blaze between them as they clawed at each other, unable to control these chaotic urges.

"_Let it be done…"_

Tseng's eyes focused once more and he rolled onto his back at the burning sensation in his body. He squirmed and tossed his head from side to side. Chaos knelt over him. The creature grabbed his hair with clawed hands causing a rush of both pain, pleasure and some unnameable thrill to pass through his body. His eyes were filled with the glowing amber gaze of the Harbinger and he was not afraid when Chaos pulled him close so that they were mere inches apart. A sinister grin was on its face and Tseng's dying pulse suddenly quickened with new life. Chaos placed a clawed hand over his wound and pressed down in an almost gentle gesture. Tseng hissed at the pain but did not avert his eyes.

"_Oh yes, you and your Vincent will be perfect."_ It said, its mouth hovering over Tseng's. Tendrils of death and tainted life stream misted from his mouth and Tseng tried to turn away from it in disgust but was held in place. The mist entered his mouth and he felt violated in the worst and best ways. His back arched as Chaos entered his mind, body, soul through this miasmal breath. His skin tingled like arches of electricity were passing over it and a terrible blood lust came over him so intensely that he would've mutilated himself to see the fluid run. His eyes shifted from their cool grey to bright amber that reflected Chaos's color. Chaos did not release him until Tseng felt dizzy and filled to the brim with this dark, bloodthirsty, sensual energy. He was suddenly released and he stared up at Chaos in wonder.

"_Now my little beast, take me to him."_

Cid, who was still engaged in a one-sided battle, was not prepared for what happened. The Harpy had knocked him to the ground and pushed his spear completely out of reach. He was going to die was all he thought…until a spray of blood splatted on his face. He saw his own spear shoved through the creature's chest, its deformed heart still beating on the tip of it. Cid felt the bile rise in this throat. The spear was harshly yanked out and the creature hit the floor, her heart hitting the ground with a sickening splat. Tseng stood there with the cruelest smile Cid had ever seen on a human being. His irises were filled with hot amber as they glared down at the creature that was surprisingly still alive. He knelt down smoothly, crawling over the body and turning its pale face to him. The creature looked up at him, dark red blood pouring from its plush lips. Cid heard Tseng chuckle.

"Oh Helena," he taunted, his voice echoed by another. "You hated me so much because I held his love. You hated me for everything you weren't and now look at you."

"Tseng stop," Cid said, his voice barely audible. He was scared to even speak up this man, this possessed Tseng. "Stop."

The harpy curdled and her lips moved. "You were never worthy of Turk. Never worthy of Shin-Ra! Never worthy him! You deserved to die like the whore you are!"

Tseng laughed. "So says the loser? Heh, Helena, you've lost and now you're going to tell me who sent you."

"I will die first."

"I don't need you alive," Tseng chuckled darkly and shoved his hand into the hole the spear had left in her chest. She gargled as more blood bubbled to her lip and Tseng yanked out what appeared to be a tiny materia. He stared intently at it as if watching something before he scowled and grabbed her by her head and smashed her skull into the rock repeatedly until the cracking bones became wet squishing sounds. Cid grabbed his wrist and waist and pulled him away from the body. Tseng struggled violently but Cid wrapped his legs around the furious Wutain. He buried his face in the kid's neck clinging for dear life.

"Tseng stop!"

Tseng paused in his struggling at the sound of desperation in Cid's voice. He relaxed against the man, tilting his head back against Cid's shoulder and taking a deep breath. He felt Cid trembling, knowing that the man was using all of his strength to hold him there. Tseng lifted his bloody hand and placed it on the man's arm. Cid's grip loosened as the pilot looked down at him with weary, yet concerned eyes. Tseng smiled weakly at the man, his eyes normal once again.

"We have what we came for," He whispered. "Take me home, chief."

l

l

Sephiroth lay on the mattress he'd just bought. Being a General had its advantages certainly. He'd bought the loft, bought a few meager furnishings such as a king sized mattress to lay on the floor, a fridge and a comfortable chair. He had his TV moved to the apartment along with all of his sound system equipment. Genesis and he had even worked together to get it all moved. It was awkward, but it felt good being on speaking terms with Genesis again. The redhead had even laughed.

Sephiroth sighed and turned on his side as thoughts of Zack and Cloud entered his mind and the shock of knowing that they were together. Genesis and Angeal had each other as well as other lovers. Cloud was now exploring Midgar's sensual calling with Zack. But here he was alone. Sure, he could have any of them that he wanted to, any secretary, SOLDIER, troop, Turk, Fleet, hell even the executives themselves (though god forbid he ever stoop that low) would through themselves at his feet. He could be with them, throw them aside and not think a single thing of it. He wouldn't feel anything towards them and still save face. He was the perfect embodiment of hedonism and he dare say he was beginning to like this image of himself. So why was he the only one in his bed? Sephiroth sat up and looked out the floor to ceiling window at Midgar's green tinted glow. The sun never shined in Midgar, daylight was simply a brighter night overcast with building lights and smog emissions from the reactors. Yet somehow, he could always tell when night was approaching, when the sun was setting. It was strange, like he could smell the change in the day. It was still early, so he had an hour or two to explore his new neighborhood.

Making up his mind, Sephiroth got up, got dressed and put on a light coat. He took the long ride down and stepped out into the night in search of something that would stop him from thinking. Sector 6 was high class, being the newest of Midgar next to the still under construction Sector 7. It was new, it was hip, and it was expensive. If he had to call this area anything, it was a Scene. Art scene, Music scene, anything bohemian that could be thought of. Antique shops and independently owned stores lined this place. Everything here was uniquely out of place in the world of ShinRa and its technological advances. Out of place, like him. Sephiroth felt at home here, not that he felt the desire to become a part of this Scene. No, he just enjoyed sampling the lifestyle, seeing what it had to offer. One of these little indie artists might catch his eye and he'd end up with their work in his new loft. He had been meaning to add taste to his dwelling since it was no his alone and he didn't have to face criticism for liking what he liked. He walked along dazedly until a strange sweet scent hit his nose. He breathed it in deep and shut his eyes in enjoyment. He didn't realize his feet were following his nose's directions without his consent and he did not notice how far he'd strayed until he was in unfamiliar territory with no idea which direction he'd come from. He was in front of a florist that was very well renovated and surprisingly busy.

"Fresh cut flowers for sale!" A gentle voice called. "impress your girl or maybe your man with these rare beauties grown right here under Midgar's night sky! Last call before I close up shop."

Sephiroth felt something strange when he saw her. Her beautiful brunette hair was pulled back and hung long with a loveknot twisted into it. Her bangs framed a cherubim face accenting a princess nose and lightly plumped lips that were only slightly chapped. Sephiroth figured she licked them a lot during her work. Her form was clad in a comfortable pink chemise covered by a jean mini-jacket and a gypsy skirt. She curved very smoothly at the waist, her hips widening out just so, giving her skirt an excellent excuse to shimmy as she haggled with customers. She was light on her feet the way she twisted and twirled between the crowd of customers, cashing them out and taking future orders. She was so graceful. But what threw Sephiroth most were eyes. He couldn't quite describe the shade they were. Not quite emerald no, they were softer than that. They were soft and almost sweet…like…like…

"Gummy bears," Sephiroth murmured to no one. He waited until the crowed had cleared and she was about to switch her sign to close before quickly going to the door, tapping on it lightly. She looked up at him for a long moment as if searching his eyes for something, then a pleasant smile that created butterflies in his stomach spread over her face. She let him in and shut the door behind him, locking it securely.

"You'll be the last customer," she said sweetly. "Lucky you, it means you get to take your time."

Sephiroth looked around at all the blooms having never seen _real_ flowers before in his life. Not even in his travels. Most of the flowers were synthetically grown. The majority of his time abroad, he was spilling blood or trapped in meetings so this…this was a true treat. He leaned into a few of them, breathing them in and it was almost like smelling the spirit of Gaia itself. He didn't notice how she watched him with a mysterious smile or the way she subtly circled him under the guise of closing up. He touched the various petals carefully, afraid that his mako-tainted skin would destroy them if his fingers lingered too long. She giggled at his gentleness and rested her elbows on the checkout counter.

"What's the occasion?"

"Occasion? I don't know," Sephiroth said feeling lost. There was something about this place that stole everything negative about his world and replaced it with a strange sort of security that he'd never been blessed with. "I've never been to a real flower shop. I don't even know what half of these are. All grown here? Flowers can't grow here without synthetic means."

Her eyes watched him with that same sugar sweet smile. "Flowers are…unique creatures. It's not about the environment for some species, it's about how much time, how much devotion you have to them." She licked her lip. Hah, he called it. "You live around here, sir?"

"Huh? Oh, yes I do now. Do you know me?"

"Not a soul in Midgar doesn't know the Silver Devil. Though, I will say I feel honored to meet you General Sephiroth."

Sephiroth shook his head. "Just Sephiroth is fine, and you are?"

"I'm Aerith, Aerith Gainsborough. Or perhaps I should be honest and say Aerith Gast."

"I almost called you on it," Sephiroth said with a chuckle. "So…you're Professor Gast's daughter? That makes you-"

"A little teenage girl running her own business. First let's handle you first and then we'll talk about me."

"Handle me?"

"Well," Aerith came from behind the counter and Sephiroth noticed she wore no shoes around the shop. "You just moved in, you appear to be lost and wandered all the way here so I can assume that you have no one to share the warmth of a new home with. In that case, I suggest a certain flower to you."

She walked over to a climate controlled closet made of glass and stepped in. She shivered a bit and Sephiroth saw mist blow from her mouth. She picked up shears and placed her hand gently on one of the flower buds. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw her murmuring something to the plant before snipping the bud from its stem. She took soil that was set aside and filled a small plain pot. She carefully placed the bud in face down and covered it lovingly with her hand. She pulled the pot to her breast and whispered to it before coming out of the room with a shivering sigh.

"I always forget how cold it is in there," she waved him over to the counter. "Come on, its ok I don't bite."

Sephiroth went to her and curiously looked in the pot. She covered the top with her hand and looked up at him teasingly.

"Don't scrutinize it like that. It's a very shy soul," she said.

"I'm…sorry?"

"You can't look at it like it's under a microscope," she said enigmatically. "It's not a specimen, it's a life."

Sephiroth inwardly wince at those words. "It's a life."

Aerith watched him as he leaned down to examine the bud and she lifted her hands so that he could see the tiny glowing bud poking out of the cold soil. Sephiroth stared at it wonder. "What is it?"

"It's a Mt. Nibel Lilly Bell, cutely called Monilly Bell by the locals."

"Monilly Bell?"

"Mount – Mo, Nibel – Ni, Lilly – ly," she explained. "A Monilly Bell. They are very, very special. They take root very late in winter when the frost on the ground is much too cold for anything to grow and then when spring is almost over, it blooms. However, anyone can raise a Monilly Belle, but it takes a certain type of person to raise a perfect Monilly Bell!"

"How would I know I'm that type of person?"

Aerith smiled up at him, her age showing. "Because by the time it blooms, you'll be in love."

Sephiroth looked at her in confusion and then back the plant. He wasn't sure what possessed him, but he reached in his wallet and handed her his credit card. She giggled.

"Don't wanna know how much it costs?"

"I'll go on faith," Sephiroth murmured.

"Suit yourself, sir," she said as she rang up the plant and returned his card with a receipt.

Sephiroth eyed the receipt with a smile. "Midgar full of flowers-"

"Wallet full of money!" She giggled. "It's a joke. Well a joke for myself and no one else."

"I see…" Sephiroth though for a moment. "Miss Aerith, are you planning anything right now?"

"Me? No, just go home, give my mom a call so she can tell my father not to worry."

"Then, perhaps you can tell me more about yourself?"

"How about over some dinner, my treat?"

"I was going to say mine."

She shook her head. "The lady insists and the lady is always right."

Sephiroth smile. "Well then, after dinner, coffee will be on me."

"It's a date then. Let me close up," she said sweetly, directing him to a nice bench so that he wouldn't be in her way.

l

l

"_A hero's not afraid to give his life! Hero's gonna save us just in time!"_

Angeal wormed his way from under the covers. He was fucking exhausted and meant it as vulgarly as it sound. He'd just comeback from dealing with Wutain insurgents, he hadn't slept in almost 72 hrs, and his BUTT hurt from those hard ass airship seats. So he hoped to whatever deity was listening that Zack had a good reason for calling him. He reached for his phone and answered with a rough voice.

"This better be good, puppy."

"How do you top?"

Angeal hung up. It rung again and he answered it.

"Whaaat?"

"You heard what I said! I'm being serious. My first time with a guy was you and I've only been with you, Seph and Kunsel and you're all hella dominant fuckers!"

Angeal buried his face in his pillow. "Goddammit Zack, why are you asking me this?"

"Because…I can't keep stalling Cloud. You have to tell me what I'm supposed to do with a guy."

"You called me and woke me up because Cloud's trying to fuck you?"

"Actually I think Cloud's a power bottom! He's so damn feisty, not what I expect from a virgin."

"Well what do you want? He grew up in a town where legal adults are 15. Don't get mad because he's more mature than you sexually."

"What the hell, you're supposed to be on my side."

"Look, you've had plenty of girls right? Even some virgin ones?"

"Well yeah, girls are second nature by now."

"And how do you usually do with them?"

"This just feels weird…"

"Do it! You called me you're gonna answer the question!"

"It's easy, get em wet, stretch em a little, make em scream!" Zack blurted out in embarrassment.

"I hope you're much more of gentleman than that."

"I am but I'm not describing what I do to women to you, man!"

"Fair enough," Angeal yawned. "Well, second verse same as the first, accept you're responsible for the wet part."

"So…it's just like what you did to me?"

"You actually paid attention to what I did to do?"

"...barely…"

Angeal could practically hear the blush and he laughed. That was a rare stroke to his ego. "Well, if you do what I did to you, the Cloud won't pay attention either. Just figure out what he likes and go from there."

"Ok."

"And Zack, go slow. No matter what he wants, go slow. You don't want to hurt him."

"Mm. ok. Thanks, Angeal. I didn't know who else to ask. One more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"How will I know if he's ready?"

Angeal paused remembering the first attempts at sleeping with Genesis and Sephiroth. Even though they had both been with each other, they couldn't hide their apprehension. He'd sensed it, felt their anxiety and their fear. It was understandable because at the time he was a full fledged Soldier 1st Class. He was bigger and stronger than them. Instead of a sex, he ended up cuddling both of them like the kids they really were. He chuckled.

"You'll know he's ready because he won't be afraid. Nervous maybe, but not afraid."

"…right. Thanks Angeal."

Angeal smiled fondly. "Goodnight, puppy."

"Night, 'geal."

Angeal hung up and rested his head on his pillow. For some reason, hearing about Zack and Cloud's advancement in their relationship was endearing. They would take this big step before Cloud left for basic and Zack got shipped out with him to handle Wutai's mess with him. He really need to talk to Lazard about the promotion for Zack so that the puppy could have more freedom for himself and his new little lover. Angeal chuckled. Yeah, it was more than uplifting to know that things were going right for someone in his life. He made a note that when he woke up, he would visit Sephiroth. He missed his silver haired lover and he hoped that Sephiroth's open invitation still stood…

l

l

Hojo was admittedly agitated when the knock on the door disturbed him. He'd been resting on his couch listening to records while idly petting Vincent's hair. The man had been taken over by Galian's persona again which was secretly his favorite. When Vincent was in this agreeable mood, he would stick closely to Hojo and curl into his side. It was a nice mood for once and it annoyed him to have it interrupted. He rubbed his temple and shooed Vincent into his bedroom. "Don't move."

Vincent tilted his head and scratched behind his ear not paying the doctor much attention. Hojo rolled his eyes and exited the room slinging the door shut. He didn't slam it hard enough so Vincent crawled off the bed and peered curiously through the crack. Hojo went to the door and opened it. He couldn't school his face quickly enough to hide the surprise.

"Lucrecia?"

The vile woman pushed him and entered, her body trembling. "It's good to see you're still living by modest means."

"What time do they call this?" Hojo shook his head. "What do you want woman?"

"I can't stand this!" she turned to him eyes wild. "My skin crawls, calling out to you and to Sephiroth. I tried to dull it but these Jenova cells! I need you, Kanaye." She pressed herself against him. "I need you, don't you feel it. They're calling."

Hojo tensed as he felt the burn in his blood from the Jenova cells. He grasped her by her shoulders trying to get her away from him, but her eyes locked with his and the fight drained from him. Her beautiful honeyed eyes stared up at him with slit pupils and he knew his were the same. Cerulean began to bleed her irises as she closed the distance between them.

"See, it's just like before isn't it. Come now, Kanaye?" she said breathlessly. "Just like old times, just once?"

Vincent watched, his eyes widening to an almost feral gaze as his pupils dilated. A growl vibrated in his chest as Galian beast pushed against his human form. He stumbled back from the door as the transformation took him.

Lucrecia paused hearing the loud roar from the other room. "What the…"

Hojo leaned his head back against the door. "Oh no."

Lucrecia was knocked clear across the room and Galian Beast pinned her down, his muzzle snarling in her face. She screamed and tried to get away from the creature but he held her down had. He roared at her, silencing her screams. Hojo ran in front of the creature and grabbed its muzzle to close its large jaw. It halfheartedly tried to shake him off.

"No!" Hojo ordered, staring directly into the beasts eyes.

Galian snarled and dug his claws into the floor beside Lucrecia, making her squirm.

"I know…I know," Hojo said softening his voice. "But this isn't what you want. This isn't you…"

Galian's tense form relaxed and Hojo swore he saw a remorseful look on its wolf like face. The creature backed off from the doctor and allowed her to get to her feet. Lucrecia immediately got up and stood behind Hojo, frightened and angry. Hojo stared at the monster as it backed away from them slowly and shook his head.

"What the hell is that thing, Kanaye! And keeping it in your house, have you lost your mind."

"I can't cage this one," Hojo whispered mostly to himself. "He doesn't deserve it."

"It's a thing! God, I knew you were going senile!" she spat. "Satisfying these cells is not worth it!"

"You…" Hojo looked at Galian, whose ruby eyes stared at Lucrecia with a sadness he couldn't stand. "Lucrecia, this creature doesn't strike any familiar cords with you?"

Lucrecia gave him an incredulous look and then stared at the beast before smacking her lips. "Tch! You are more insane than I thought you were!"

Galian looked down at its claws before clenching them and roaring at Lucrecia. Hojo held up his hand. "That's enough…"

He ushered Lucrecia towards the door. "You'll get no satisfaction from me. Leave!"

"Kanaye-"

"Get out!" Hojo shouted. Galian echoed with a roar.

Lucrecia scowled and stormed out. "Fine, you stay here and fuck your beast. You obviously prefer it to a real lover!"

Hojo slammed the door and heard the cracking of bones and tearing of flesh behind him. He didn't turn around, he didn't move. He simply rested his forehead against the door. "I suppose I should thank you, Valentine. I needn't ever copulate with her again, no matter how strong the desire is."

He jumped slightly when he felt warm hands on his shoulder instead of cold ones and he was gently tugged so that he turned around. Vincent stared at him making Hojo chuckle a bit. He'd always been slightly taller than the Turk. Vincent's looked the professor up and down, his eyes truly studying the man before. Hojo almost felt uncomfortable under that penetrating gaze and he tried to turn away from it, but Vincent touched his face in a gentle coaxing gesture and forced him to be ensnared by those sherry tinted eyes. Vincent leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips against the professor's temple before pulling the man away from the door. Hojo was made to sit down and Vincent hopped onto the couch next to him. He gently pushed the man into a reclined position which he didn't fight and laid his head on his chest. Vincent cutely itched his ear before snuggling into the man's clothes and giving a contented huff. Hojo lay there staring at the ceiling as the music played unsure of how to react to this. He smiled and wrapped an arm around the Turk's strangely warm body.

"I believe I shall miss this side of you, Valentine. I think this is the only side that could ever love…." Hojo shook his head. "Nevermind…I shouldn't say such ridiculous things out loud."

l

l

Cloud and Zack entered Zack's apartment full and amused. They had gone to see a comedy movie that was so stupid they didn't even bother to remember the name of it. They spent more time throwing popcorn and agitating the other movie goers rather than indulging its stupidity. Cloud took off his jacket and hung it up.

"God, that movie was awful," he laughed. "I'm gonna get a beer."

"Grab me one too. I bet there's something better on TV anyway," Zack said. "I'm gonna go get comfortable. I suggest you do the same!"

Cloud nodded and headed to his room first to change clothes. He slipped on a big t-shirt and shorts which was his customary sleepwear. He idly wondered what would come tonight. He was nervous, beyond nervous. So much so that he'd gone as far as to have a serious talk with his mom about it. After bitching at him about not calling, she said felt it was too soon in their relationship but she also said couples just know when their ready. If he was ready, he would know it. Hell, he was ready…or at least he thought he was. Every time Zack's hands were on him he wanted to rip his clothes off and jump him. If that wasn't ready, then what was? He sighed shakily and exited the room bumping into Zack who was just coming out and pulling his wife-beater down. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Still want that beer?" Zack asked backing Cloud against the wall.

Cloud smiled and leaned up to kiss Zack. "Not really."

Zack closed the gap with Cloud pinned against the hallway wall. The kiss was light, chaste like the ones they gave each other in public and lasted a while before it grew in intensity. Zack's tongue dove into Cloud's mouth, ghosting over his gums and the inner walls of his mouth with excitement. Cloud pressed himself against Zack and moaned into the older boy's mouth causing that one reaction he loved most. Zack grabbed Cloud's ass in a tight squeeze and lifted him off his feet so that the blond was slightly above him. Cloud secretly loved it when Zack grabbed his ass. They made out in the hallway, Cloud's arms slipping around Zack's neck and his hands into his hair. Zack pulled out of the kiss nipping at Cloud's cute ears before moving down his neck to suck at his pulse. Cloud gasped, digging his nails into Zack's shoulder and wrapping his legs tightly around the boy's waist. This caused a spine tingling friction as their clothed erections rubbed together. Cloud moaned, letting his head fall back against the wall as Zack rolled his hips against him.

"Zack, bed," was all Cloud managed to get out before Zack covered his mouth again in a deep lust driven kiss. Zack carried them to his bedroom careful not to bump the door. Even though he was in a haze of excitement he still took care in laying Cloud back on the bed. Zack had never been rough with his lovers and wasn't about to start tossing them around now. He laid Cloud back never breaking the kiss as he pressed his body fully to his. The legs around his waist only tightened and the feel and he had to pin the boy down in order to lift up his t-shirt. He placed open mouthed kisses on his stomach still slightly tubby from baby fat he had yet to lose. He dipped his tongue into a pale belly button and swirled it making Cloud squirm beneath him and fist the sheets. Zack worked his way up from there, kissing and licking until he reached Cloud's pectorals and swirled his tongue around a nipple before taking it into his mouth. He suckled gently at first before grazing the nub with his teeth. This earned him frantic fingers in his hair as he gave the other the same treatment. His hand slid down to the waist band of Cloud's shorts, worming their way underneath them to wrap around a nearly fully erect Cloud. Cloud threw his head back and let out a deep moan that tickled Zack's ears as he stroked the blonde beneath his clothes. He ran the pad of his thumb over the tip feeling the precum building there.

"Z-Zack," Cloud whined, tugging at the brunette's clothing.

Zack smirked and released Cloud long enough to slip his shirt over his head. Cloud did the same with his t-shirt and marveled at the definitions of Zack's chest. No matter how many times he saw it, it still amazed him how ripped Zack was for his age. He practically drooled at the deep creases of muscle in his stomach that made that tantalizing six pack. But then something gripped him. Zack was a big guy and he was so small. He reached out and touched the older boy's stomach seeing how small his hand was in comparison. Zack was big, was strong and powerful. He could easily…

Zack tilted his head at the uncertain look in Cloud's eyes. "What?"

Cloud didn't realize he was staring. He just shook his head. "Sorry, you're just cut, like, ridiculous!"

Zack gave him a studious look before responding. "Heh, yeah well, you'll be about the same by the time you're SOLDIER."

Cloud glanced down at his squishy belly in dismay. "Yeah right."

Zack snickered and tickle Cloud's stomach. "For your info, I was fat when I entered basic!"

Cloud laughed and struggled. "You were not fat!"

"Honest I was! Forty pounds overweight and I was only 15!"

"How did you survive?"

"I just didn't let it stop me," Zack laid down next to Cloud and pulled him close. "I drug myself through the mud, ran extra hard, and didn't let up on myself. Squats helped too."

"Explain that ass of yours."

"Then Angeal noticed me, this tubby lil' kid pulling more weight and training harder than any candidate. He could just see it…like see how bad I wanted it. So he took me on, changed my diet, ran me to hell and back but he would always let up when it was too much. He never pushed me too hard or forced me push my limits too much. He said it takes time and devotion to become SOLDIER, there would never be any rush."

"Did you…ever tell him when he it was too much for you?"

"Always! Angeal is a lot like me. He likes when people are honest with him and honest with themselves."

Cloud nodded and rested his head on Zack's shoulder. They lay there quietly before Cloud's nervous voice broke the silence. "Y-you're a big guy Zack."

"Yeah I know, in more ways than one," he warned.

"You're so much bigger and stronger than me."

Zack smiled seeing where this was going. "Yeah, I really am."

Cloud sighed in defeat. "I'm….god, after all that pushing."

"You're scared?"

"A little, yeah," Cloud muttered, his eyes glazing with frustrated tears. "I'm such a wuss!"

"Hey, come on now. I rather know you're scared and do this another time than to not know and traumatize you or something. Awe don't do that!" Zack tugged Cloud on top of him when the tears began to fall. He hugged the blonde. "Look, no pressure, no rush. We're never going to do anything that you don't want to. Understand?"

"Yeah," Cloud sniffled. "Sorry, Zack."

"Don't ever be sorry. Don't ever apologize to me for anything, you did nothing wrong, Cloud."

Cloud smiled against Zack's chest. "I have an idea!"

"What?"

"Let's lay naked?"

"Uh, I don't know if that's good idea."

"It will help me get over how big you are. Nothing funny, I promise."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Ok, not like it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"You have never seen me all the way naked!"

"I've seen enough to imagine!" Zack retorted as he shimmed his pants off.

Cloud did the same and pulled the sheets over them for some modesty. After all, it wasn't about the looking for him, it was about the feeling. He shyly climbed on top of Zack and lay over him as they had done often. Zack allowed the boy to spread over him like he always did and wrapped reassuring arm around his waist. This was definitely a different experience all together. Having Cloud's warm supple skin pressed so completely against his was doing nothing for his arousal and he apologized when it poked. Cloud laughed and wormed his way down under the covers. Zack frowned a bit.

"Hey, whatcha do-WHOA!"

Cloud experimentally darted his tongue out to graze the tip of Zack's cock. "You're really big…" He said before he carefully closed his mouth over the top and suckled lightly.

Zack shuddered and gripped the sheet to keep from grabbing Cloud's hair. "I thought...you were scared."

"I'm scared of the other thing. But," Cloud wrapped his hand around the base and began to stroke. "I've never been scared of it like this. Warning though, this is my first blow job."

"What!" Zack sputtered before Cloud engulfed his length with his mouth. Zack's head fell back against the pillow as Cloud tested different ways of shaping his lips. He found a comfortable position for his body before he began to suck in earnest, imagining a blow pop as cliché as it was. He expected it to taste weird but surprisingly enough it just tasted like skin, like Zack and he enjoyed the flavor of Zack's skin. He took a few swipes with his mouth before his neck became more use to the motion and he continued, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled up. Zack squirmed and moaned at the feeling and sipped his hands beneath the cover to caress Cloud's feather soft hair, scrapping his finger nails against his scalp. Cloud moaned against him at the kind touch but it made Zack grip his hair a bit too tightly in response. Cloud whined a bit.

"Sorry, Cloud," was the breathless reply.

Cloud hummed and continued, lowering his hand down to his own hardened length and stroked it in time with his suckling. He began to moan in earnest as he shut his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Zack in his mouth. Zack panted, cursed and moaned at Cloud's ministrations. It wasn't the best blow job he'd ever had, it was mildly offered, but what Cloud lacked in skill, he made up for in determination. It wasn't long before Zack felt his stomach coil and he tried to pull Cloud away.

"Hey, I'm gonna come," He warned.

"Don't worry, I can swallow it," Cloud said before going back.

"Eh, but I don't think-"

Cloud swiped his tongue over the tip. "Don't think."

And Cloud covered Zack one more, sucking harder and caving in his cheeks so that it would a be a tighter squeeze. It only took another minute before Zack arched his back to keep from arching into Cloud's mouth and choking him. He threw his head back and let out a low satisfied moan. Cloud sucked attempting to swallow, but finding that he couldn't quite do it on his first go round. He pulled away and ran to the bathroom, spitting and coughing up most of it.

"Ugh!"

"I warned you!"

"Yeah, my fault. It tastes so damn weird!"

"It the Mako," Zack said taking a deep calming breath. "I swear it makes out jizz radioactive!"

Cloud arched his brow in the mirror. "Radioactive?" Cloud shook his head and went back into the bedroom. "Well…was it ok?"

"Better than ok! Come here, Choco-shit."

Cloud smiled and crawled into bed. Zack pulled him into a hard passionate kiss that left Cloud feeling like jello. "You didn't come, Cloud…"

"Huh, oh nah its ok, really."

Zack shook his head and rolled them so that Cloud was beneath him. He almost cringed when he saw that quick flash of fear in the blonde's eyes. "Hey, trust me…nothing you don't want, right?"

Cloud blew out a sigh and nod. "Right!"

Zack kissed him gently and pulled away. "Hold on just second." He got up and went to his dresser to dig around. "Um, I know it's here…haven't used it in AH THERE!"

Cloud sat up to peek. "What are you doing?"

"Lube fool! Just cause I have no intention of going all the way with you tonight, but it doesn't mean you can't enjoy some of the perks."

Cloud's brow rose. "Um…"

"Just lay still, Cloud."

It didn't take long to get Cloud riled up again since he was still in the mood from the blow job. Zack demonstrated a small percentage of his skills on the blonde having him moaning and clawing the sheets hard enough to stretch the thread. Zack was actually pleased that Cloud was more vocal than most of his lovers, he loved the sound of a partner enjoying themselves and didn't get enough of it. Once Cloud was on a high, he eased up and return to stroking him, putting one of Cloud's legs upon his shoulder. He took a moment to use the lube, placing some on his fingers and spreading it carefully at Cloud's entrance. Cloud immediately cringed. Zack paused.

"Sorry…its cold…"

"You okay?"

Cloud blushed redder and nodded. "I'm fine. I trust you."

Zack massaged around Cloud's entrance before slowly slipping a slicked finger inside Cloud. Cloud shuddered at the invasion but didn't pull away. Zack bit his lip at the warmth and tightness but concentrated on what he was doing. He slowly moved his finger about, pushing against the tight ring of muscle. Once it was comfortable, Zack went back to stroking Cloud with his freehand.

"It's weird," Cloud whispered with a breathy sigh.

"You don't like it?"

Cloud shook his head and rolled his hips against Zack's hand. "No, it's not that…just weird. I'll tell you I don't like it."

"I'm gonna add another finger, it might sting a little."

"Kay…"

Zack added the second finger carefully, sliding in with a little difficulty. Cloud cringed a bit, but immediately relaxed when Zack rubbed the tip of his cock with the pad of his thumb and placed a gentle kiss on his raised thigh. He squirmed slightly as those fingers pushed and stretched within him overpowering the pleasure of Zack's hand on him. He whimpered when Zack began to scissor his fingers inside of him.

"Zack….?"

"Sorry just a bit more…there."

Cloud's back immediately arched and a sharp gasp spilled from his lips as what felt like electric shock shot up his spine. "W-what…what-Oh Zack!"

Those were the last coherent words before he became a mess of moans, cries, expletives, and odd combinations of Zack's name. Zack continued his assault on Cloud's prostate with a gentle smile on his face as he watched Cloud roll his body in time with the stimulation. Soon Cloud began to desperately claw at anything he could get his hands on.

"Zack, I'm gonna…" he cried.

"Don't hold it back," Zack whispered, stroking faster but keeping the stimulation on his prostate steady. "Come for me Cloud"

Cloud covered his face and screamed as he came. Zack chuckled at the thick stream of cum that erupted from the boy's penis. He milked him until Cloud squirmed uncomfortably from over stimulation. It was only then that he backed off, rubbing Cloud's legs and torso with comforting caresses to help ground the boy. Once Cloud had calmed he leaned over the boy, pressing flesh against flesh and soaking in each others warmth. Cloud looked up at him with hooded eyes that were alight with afterglow. Zack chuckled.

"See, it's not so bad."

"Heh, I'm so sleepy."

Zack rolled on his side and pulled Cloud close. "Then sleep Cloud."

"Thanks, Zack."

"What for?"

"Putting up with me."

l

l

Cid had never flown so fast or so much in his life. He'd laid down Tiny Bronco like it was a jet and high-tailed it back to Costa de Sol to get to the Minerva. After that he set his crew to head to Midgar's hangar with no stops. They would damn near be flying on fumes by the time they got back but he had to do what he could. Tseng had been in a daze since the cave and he was more than scared for the kid. He hadn't spoken a word, his pretty grey eyes were dull, and he barely reacted to any touch. The only thing he could do was get Tseng to that psycho professor and hope he could fix it. It scare the leaving shit out of him every time he looked at Tseng's limp form and kept questioning if this had been worth it? Would this even work?!

When they touched down, he ended up having to half carry Tseng off the Minerva. He could walk, but his balance was dubious. Tseng still didn't respond to his voice but rather kept his eyes forward. Cid was relieved when they made it to Hojo's house in the dead of night. He beat down the door until lights came on and Hojo answered in his robe. He had something snarky on his ornery tongue but when he saw Tseng's state he quickly ushered them in. Tseng suddenly straightened and walked into the doctor's home on his own. He looked around searching before going to Vincent's coffin and kneeling in front of it. Hojo looked at Cid who shook his head and shrugged. Tseng pressed the release buttons on the stasis coffin and stepped back as it opened up. Vincent lay curled, sleeping peacefully. Tseng looked down at him, tilting his head this way and that, his eye glowing amber. He climbed into the coffin and carefully straddled Vincent.

"Highwind, what is he doing?"

"Fuck if I know."

Tseng drew himself close to Vincent's face, turning the man's head so that they were facing each other. Tseng took Vincent's face in both hands, using his thumbs to par his lips. He leaned forward and covered Vincent's mouth with his own. Vincent's eyes snapped open and bore into Tseng's glowing ones as the power, as the tainted Lifestream flowed from Tseng's body to his. Vincent's eyes began to burn amber as Tseng pulled back slightly as the last of Chaos's essence spilled from his lips like poison. Tseng jerked back from Vincent with a harsh gasp as if he'd been suffocating. He tumbled backwards, gasping for air. Cid ran to him and helped him out of the coffin

"I got you, kid," Cid said pulling Tseng up. "I got ya, don't worry."

Tseng actually clung to Cid and allowed himself to be picked up. Cid brought him to the couch and sat him down as the Turk coughed and gasped. He rubbed Tseng's back whispering what he hoped were reassuring words. Hojo slowly approached the coffin, a strange feeling of anxiety filling him. He stood before the coffin staring down at a breathing, panting, coughing Vincent. The man was sitting up gripping the sides of the coffin panting and Hojo didn't know what to say other than one thing that asked everything he wanted to ask.

"…Val…Valentine?"

Vincent breathed out a long sigh as his breathing suddenly came under control at the sound of his name. He slowly looked up at this professor, his eyes fading to their usual garnet red. His brows furrowed in confusion as he stared at hojo before recognition came over him.

"Hojo…"

End of Season Two

To Be Continued in Season Three

l

A/N: Alright guys, Season Three is going to be VERY Cloud and Seph-centric. How they get to know each other and become close over the course his cadet years and future training as SOLDIER and my Cloud WILL be SOLDIER. This is AU guys and this is where the Alternate starts to show more. Rufus and Lady ShinRa will get more screen time as well. I'm surprised you guys love and OC like Elloria so much. Most people hate OC's

I just want to truly thank you guys for sticking with this story for so long even when my health hasn't been its best. Just know I will never abandon this fic, I love it too much and I know you all do to. So truly, thank you~!

Now that the sap is done, I have to work on reintroducing Vincent in Turk once more and do something with his mess of a life. He's got three potential lovers Tseng, Cid, and surprisingly thanks to you guys' subtle suggestions, Hojo. I still have some work to do on Tseng, get him some therapy so he won't be a permanent lover but he will have a few steamy interactions with Vincent for actual good reasons. Either way next Season is ALL about Cloud, Seph, and Vengence with a capital V.

Love all you guys, Please review because you guys are what truly keep this fic going and I'm still a fan of fanart so if you have any you'd like to send me my email is in my profile or you can note me on Deviant Art which is also in my profile. Love you guy! Really, keep it up and I will too!

P.S. I hope you like Aerith's introduction into the Walking Out On Destiny world. I hope I can do her justice because I love Aerith, always will.


	30. Season 3 prologue

A/N: I got the strangest PM the other day. Request for a female Sephiroth which was intriguing to my weird tastes in subject matter, but it was the person who requested it that made me a little less inclined to do anything. See this person stumbled across Walking Out on Destiny by accident, did not read it because they are not a fan of yaoi but requested I make a female Sephiroth/Cloud fic. As a person who knows their Yaoi, this is considered a yaoi/shonen-ai that involves gender bending because despite what you do to the characters they are still Sephiroth and Cloud. But I'm getting off topic

The point is, I'm generally confused by how this happens?

A person who has never read a single fic I've written because my stories are yaoi (though you all know Walking Out on Destiny is more than just a shonenai/yaoi fanfic. It's definitely more than that to me) and therefore knows nothing of my writing style or if he/she would even like it, would make a request of me. I don't quite understand. What do you guys think of something like that?

Ah well -deep breathe- and here we go

l

l

_**Initiation of Stand-Alone Jenova Project C: ShinRa HQ Major Lab 7 -Midgar**_

Lucrecia watched Cloud's reaction to the untraceable amount of Jenova cells she'd slipped into this batch of Mako. He lay on the table moaning with a fever so high that her assistants were struggling to keep it down. She'd put him under for this procedure because she needed him vulnerable. She needed him weakened so that she could see his body react to the cells. He arched off the table his eyes opening for a moment and she saw the accursed cerulean of Sephiroth's eyes for a moment before they returned to crystalline blue and rolled. Cloud collapsed back on the table in a very still sleep.

"Mrs. Lucrecia just now…" her assistant came up to her, excitedly showing her the reading from the flux. "You were right."

"Of course," she said smiling at the dark, strawberry blonde young woman. "I'm always right."

The assistant smiled and adjusted her glasses. "I wasn't expecting results of this magnitude. Instead of being like the other SOLDIERs and becoming overtaken by the cells…he's…he's fighting it like a virus."

"Yes," Lucrecia smirked. "Fighting it and changing it. He's assimilating it into his being." She giggled to herself and went over to Cloud's sleeping form, leaning down on the gurney. "Oh Cloud," she said in a loving voice. "You're perfect." She leaned over him and placed a gentle kiss to the blonde's brow. "So, so, perfect."

She stood up straight, filled with a maniacal glee. She looked over at her assistant who poured over notes. "Shalua?"

"Yes, Dr. Crescent?"

"Are you busy tonight?"

Shalua shook her head. "No, I was just going to go home and have dinner with my family. Nothing special."

"How would you like to have dinner with me and discuss where to go with our findings?"

Shalua couldn't hide her excitement. "I-I would be honored, ma'am."

"No need, we Lady Scientists have to stick together and Project C will be something worth having your name attached to, I promise!"

Shalua smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Crescent."

"Please Shalua, just Lucrecia."

Cloud lay in his state of unconsciousness. It hurt somewhere deep and he couldn't fight back, he could only let his body do it for him. He drew his knees up and covered his ears trying to drown out the alien hisses and whispers. He whimpered as the cold tendrils reached out for him once more and he wasn't sure if his body was strong enough this go round.

"_Its alright little one, I'm here."_

Cloud felt himself surrounded by warmth he didn't recognize but it calmed him, gave him peace from the hissing whispers. He looked up to see a spikey blond child smiling sweetly at him.

"We'll be ok, Cloud. I promise," he said patting his older self's head.

And Cloud believed him.

l

l

**Year 25 of the Original Jenova Project S – Midgar Sector 6**

Sephiroth pulled his hair from beneath his sweater and pulled on his formal jacket. Fall was rolling in throughout Midgar and the days were become a bit darker than normal with the passing weather. He wanted to see Tseng, but decided against it. The man had been looking worse for wear as if he was barely on his feet yet Heidegger continuously kept him busy without break. He had a few choice ideas for could be done to the horse mouth bastard. However, that was not his problem today. It was time for orientation with the newest faces of SOLDIER candidacy. Every face he saw today he would probably wouldn't make it to Mako testing. He'd already spoke to Genesis about who was going to take over Cloud and after much monitored bickering (and nothing else thanks to Angeal) it was agreed that Genesis would handle Cloud with theory such as materia, equipment, and the basic knowledge required by every SOLDIER. Sephiroth take on the physical aspect of Cloud's cadet years. Angeal had laughed at how well the joint custody worked out in peace talk; he couldn't wait to see the result. He warned them both to not "fuck the kid up."

Sephiroth wondered if Cloud would have that bright eyed hopeful face as all the others. He would love to see the determination in those bright blue eyes…

_Bleep_

Sephiroth looked at the panel near his door and saw the outdoor camera zeroing in on a small girl. A genuine smile crossed his face and went to the panel to let her up.

"I'm just getting ready to leave."

"Sorry I'm late. I'll get up there as soon as possible!" Aerith said cheerfully. "Thank you for letting me stay here. I really didn't want to have to go home with my tail between my legs."

"It's no issue. A break-in shakes anyone's courage. Take your time."

L

Cid walked into Professor Hojo's home with take out as the man worked hard to help Vincent recover. Vincent had been in and out of catatonic states though improvement was supposedly happening according to the professor. He refused to believe it until Vince recognized him! so far he hadn't. The only one Vincent knew for certain was Hojo and he only knew small bits of Tseng. He believed this had hurt the kid real bad considering Tseng had not returned since the awkward transference of Chaos's entity into Vincent. Hojo called him an idiot and denied that was the reason the kid had gone. Tseng was in system shock from hosting the entity according to him and he needed to be alone to lick his wounds. Whatever, Tseng was upset because the one person he loved didn't even know who he was and that was the story Cid believed.

"…well he's adjusting,"Hojo said finally. "I believe Chaos is trying to adapt to the new environment while Vincent's psyche is attempting to handle the invasion of yet another entity. If Vincent survives this, he's going to be utterly mad."

"Or infuriated. Dibs on not bein' round for that!"

l

Rufus and Lazard watched with their hearts beating out of their chest as Elloria ShinRa took her first step with the aid of a simple cane. Reginald ShinRa's frown was deep and his eyes dark as he watched his lame wife walk across to the nurse with little to no difficulty. She let out a tired sigh before straightening her posture to a dignified state and looked first her children and then her husband with the most elegant and regal smile. She tossed her blond hair over her shoulder as was her habit and walked over to Rufus and Lazard who were finding it hard to keep a hardened composure. She struggled a bit with her still slightly heavy legs, but she did not let it show in her face. She stood before them, towering over both of them as tall as she always was at 5'11. She looked at Lazard with a loving smile to which he closed his eyes to hide the wet shine in them. She then turned to Rufus who was seeing his mother's full height and beautiful posture for the first time. His mouth was slightly agape and he couldn't help but stare at her in awe.

"Mother," he whispered as if uttering the name of a deity

She smiled a prideful smile that had nothing to do with her standing. "That's right, this is your mother." With that said, she risked her still mildly wobbly leg and pulled Rufus into her arms lifting him up to where his toes barely touched the ground. She hugged him in earnest. This was the first time she felt like his mother and this was the first time Rufus felt how powerful his mother truly was. He glanced at his father with triumphant eyes.

_Watch old man! _He thought. _She won't be the only one who beats you._

l

Reno watched as Tseng slept in his bed, curled tightly. They hadn't done anything past kisses and blowjobs yet, and Tseng was still apprehensive about doing the later, but this didn't matter to Reno. What mattered was Tseng was curled tightly into his side, his head resting on his chest and his hair slowly growing back. However, something was amiss about the Wutain. Tseng seemed almost desperate for Reno's touches and affections. He'd even initiated their encounters a couple of times in the expanse of his extended stay. Not that Reno complained. Having Tseng transcending his sexual phobias was nice, but he couldn't shake the feeling Tseng was using his attentions to outrun something that was plaguing him. He kissed Tseng's doted forehead and absentmindedly traced the strange markings on the Wutain's back he'd mysteriously showed up with, wondering if they had something to with Tseng's sudden desperation and force.

Reno sighed and looked down at Tseng's beautiful porcelain face. "I love you…I wish you knew I mean it."

**Year 1 of Stand-Alone Jenova Project C Training Initiative – en Route to Midgar SOLDIER Candidacy Facility**

Cloud took a deep breath only taking one hesitant glance back at Genesis who smiled and shooed him on. He stepped onto the metro that would take him to the training facility, take him to the next step in fulfilling his dreams. Zack and Angeal couldn't show, they had both been sent off to Wutai and Genesis would have to return to the lab but he managed to squeeze some time in to see Cloud off. Sephiroth was busy, so was Tseng. Even Hojo had said some things had come up. It was a disheartening start for him and he wasn't sure if this was destiny punishing him for not following the grand design or that he didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of making it through this.

He got onto the train keeping his eyes lowered cautiously, even though Hojo had given him contacts to hide the shine. He found an empty window seat and sat there far away from the excited chatter of the other cadets. He wasn't sociable; he never really had been with what had to choose from back home. While he had promised himself that he would be more outgoing, bolder, the sight of all these boys who were bigger and badder than him completely discouraged him. Some of them even looked his way in disgust when he passed him, whispering about his small size and soft face. What could he do? It was genetics. For fuck's sake he was the first male Strife in a century to be born with blonde hair and blue eyes. So what if his estrogen levels gave him smooth skin and a pretty face? They were just jealous that he was prettier than most of their girlfriends. He chuckled to himself at that thought but soon frowned. He didn't belong here. He knew he didn't. Who did he think he was coming here. He shook his head of the negative thoughts but the horrible feeling still remained. God he was so scared…

His phone beeped.

_everythings gonna be ok, chocobo – Zack_

He was about to text back when another came through.

_Don't worry, you'll be ok, Cloud. I'll be checking on you. – G Rhapsodos_

Another beep.

_First day is always scary, don't back down. Don't let them see you're afraid – Angeal_

Another.

_I'll see you at orientation, darling – Rosso_

_Hey spikey! Meet me at platform two so we can get roomed together – Dom_

_U better not chicken out, princess. Can't wait to kick yer ass in trainin – Kyle_

He began to laugh in earnest this time, seeing all the texts coming through.

_Don't get discouraged Cloud. I'll be watching you and I'll be disappointed if I do not see your best – Tseng_

_Dynamite comes in real small packages kid. Make sure ya show yer ass, yo - Reno_

_Cloud, it's your first day. I will be speaking at Orientation. Afterwards, I may have time to talk to you. Don't ever be scared of any of them, Don't ever let them see you're afraid. You have just as much right to be there as they do – Seph_

_Remember your promise, don't back down! And don't let them make you cry! That's my job! - Tifa_

_First day of training, huh baby? Don't worry, I believe in you and everything will be alright. It's ok to be scared…don't cry Cloudy. – Mom_

_You better not be crying, boy – Professor K. Hojo PhD_

Cloud quickly wiped the tear trailing down his cheek as he looked down at all text messages, all the support and strange well-wishes he received. He didn't mean to cry, but it made him feel so happy that he couldn't help it. All the nervousness and fear came out through his laughter and tears. And when he wiped them away, his determination showed on his face.

"Midgar is mine!"

**Walking Out On Destiny Season Three**

**l**

A/N: and so it begins….lot of votes for hojo/Vincent. Well *smirk* we'll see what happens.


	31. Season 3 - Episode 1: Do the Jitterbug!

A/N: I have nothing good to say XDDD

l

l

Walking out on Destiny Season Three

Episode 1: Do the Jitterbug!

l

Cloud was entrance by how Tseng and Sephiroth coordinated with each other simply by standing in the same immediate area. Tseng had his hair pulled back into a tight ponytail as he surveyed the new cadets. His grey eyes passed over him and Cloud swore he saw them soften and Sephiroth spoke. Tseng was a smaller more inconspicuous figure to Sephiroths powerful presence providing an almost buffer against the blow of the Silver Devil's intensity. Cloud was glued to the edge of the sea listening to them eagerly not for what they were saying but for how they spoke to them. They spoke like each and every cadet mattered.

"I'm not going to say I hope you all make it because it would be a blatant lie. A lot of you will not, however becoming SOLDIER is not a competition. It is not about who is smartest, who is strongest, who can lift what and best whom. The reason being that all of that falls by the wayside when it actually comes down to testing the adaptability of the candidates. You must show intelligence as well as strength, you must show strategic skill as well execution, most importantly you must show _camaraderie _as well as the will to stand _alone._ All these things in a balance are what a SOLDIER needs, if you are lacking in any of these traits you need to improve because if you continue to lack in them no amount of Mako injection will solve it. SOLDIER is will power; if you are not willing to observe, adapt and apply, I won't be seeing you next year."

Cloud could practically feel the mix of arrogant confidence and doubt in the room. Some were certain they were meant to be SOLDIERs, others were having doubts so thick you could taste it in the air. But how did he feel. He dared himself to focus on the battle hardened gaze of the man who had inadvertently invited him here. The man who had given him a purpose that allowed him to be something better. He saw that gaze and realized the same fire with in them from the day h had first met the general. Cloud felt his lips quirk into a careful smile. He was going to do this for real.

"On that note, I can only say do your best. Because it will be hard and there will be times when you want to give up. But if you are meant to be here, if know you're supposed to be here, you _will_ fight for it. Understood?"

"Sir!" was the resounding agreement though Cloud's came out softly in wonder. He watched as Tseng approached the podium. If you did not know the man, you would not have notice the subtle signs of fatigue. However Cloud did and he wondered if Tseng was sleeping well. How well _did _Turks sleep. Tseng leaned lazily against the podium and Cloud felt an almost wonder at this sudden mask of sneaky, underhanded darkness the man gave way to rather than the no nonsense Turk he'd come to know. He wondered if this was the side of Tseng that _enjoyed_ his job.

"My name is commander Tseng, I am the SiC of the Department of Administrative Research."

Whispers erupted then. "He's a Turk."

"They're real."

"Wow, I've never even seen one!"

"He's kinda scrawny for a Turk."

"I've heard ghost stories about that one."

"It's nice to see my reputation precedes me. It means my job is being done well. On that particular note, I and my partner shall be scouting all of you. I can say what the general has said is true. Not everyone is meant for SOLDIER. However, some of you excel in certain things that catch the eyes of my department. Perhaps your strategy knows no moral restraint. Perhaps your will complete your goals knows no hindrances such as friendship and kindness. Over the next four years, we shall see where you're true nature leads you. Perhaps you will be lead to the publicized glory and hero worship of a SOLDIER...or perhaps you will go down a darker path where the only praise you will receive is a small fortune in the form of a paycheck and the blood of your enemy satisfyingly stained on your hands. Know this; it's not up to you. It's up to us where you belong. We your true selves are made known through this program, the decision will be made for you."

Cloud's heart skipped a beat at the small sounds of interest from some of them. He had no delusions about what Tseng did for a living, but he couldn't fathom anyone being born to be Turk. The idea that any of the cadets' attentions were nabbed by this speech made him wish to watch his back a little more closely. He licked his lips and watched Tseng stand up straight and smirk.

"I'm certain I will see a few of you in my academy soon."

Cloud shivered at the promise in those words as Tseng stepped down as the commanding officer of the facility stepped up. "With that said, you all have a LOT expected of you. I am Major Celestine, you may address me as 'Chief.' Take a moment to understand what you are doing here, the decision you made by coming here and all that you are giving up or leaving behind to be in the presence of the greatest force on all of Gaia. Bow your head for a moment and understand what you are doing…understand that once you are here, you either leave a SOLDIER or you leave a disgrace."

Silence reigned over the room and Cloud almost felt his doubts bubble back up. But he looked at Sephiroth who stood there, a testament of SOLDIER rearing and remembered Zack's stories of being an overweight cadet finally making it to SOLDIER 2nd Class. He nodded to himself determined.

"Alright, none of you left. Good." He cleared his throat and suddenly snarled at all of them "NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY AUDITORIUM! MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

Various expletives escaped the cadets as they scrambled to grab their bags and exit the room as quickly as possible. Cloud was one of them, panicked by the sudden schizophrenic change in the CO. He was one of the stragglers thanks to the push of the larger boys but he was pulled to the side soon as he made it through the door and almost freaked believing he was in trouble. That was until he looked up into the General's face, an amused smirk on his face.

"First day jitters?"

Cloud sighed and nodded. "Is he always like that?"

"Psycho Celestine was MY CO," Sephiroth said with a chuckle. "He's completely nuts. Tell him, Tseng."

"Utterly batshit," Tseng said offhandedly as he sent a text. "I have to return, Sephiroth do not take too long. Cloud," he went to the boy and squeezed his shoulder. "Good luck. Don't let them walk over you."

"Thanks Tseng."

Once they were alone, Cloud was surprised by the sudden shift to concern in Sephiroth's gaze. "Are you alright, Cloud."

"I cried a little on the way here," Cloud admitted.

Sephiroth nodded, searching for what to say. "I never cried…but I was gut wrenching nervous when I arrived here. The best I can say is find your comrades and stick to them. Friendship is what got me through SOLDIER, not my prowess because believe me, there were times when I wondered why I was bothering with all this."

Cloud nodded with a soft smile that almost made Sephiroth pull away from him. Luckily the general kept his composure and ruffled Cloud's hair. "If you…ever need to talk about what's happening here, if you ever run into trouble, call me. My phone is always on and I will answer."

Cloud blinked up at the general and fought the blush rising to his cheeks. Was he really this helpless looking or were they just worried about him. Either way, this was nice…it was heartwarming that even the Silver Devil cared enough to extend the offer. He straightened himself.

"Thank you, Seph. I gotta go. I actually do have a friend I need to meet!"

"Then get lost cadet!" Sephiroth ordered playfully.

Cloud laughed and quickly ran off to catch up with the others. Sephiroth watched him, catching flashes of something he thought he'd forgotten in his dreaming. He shook his head. Cloud was on his way…Cloud was going to make it…but Cloud still belonged to someone else.

l

Cloud stared at the numbers that people were randomly flocking to. He counted down until he came to platform two and was suddenly lifted up by the back of his shirt.

"Ah, shit!"

"There you are spikey!" Dom bellowed shoving him into a slot right next to him. "You know how hard it was to keep these's motherfuckers out this spot until you got here. Kyle had to knock out a few of em and Rosso here ain't no help!"

"Vat can I say darlin'? The prospect of rooming with the only female cadet attracts some of those young boys to madness."

"Rosso, you're rooming with boys?" Cloud was worried. Didn't know how scarey guys could get when their pent up! What the hell was wrong with ShinRA?!

"Of course darling. My reproductive organs may be inside instead of out, but I get no special treatment."

"Pfft, the only reason we're rooming with her crazy ass is because Dr. Lucrecia said we should all try to room together. Since we're all special," Kyle said rolling his eyes. "Though I hate to admit it, I'm glad ya didn't chicken out Princess."

Cloud stuck his tongue out at the larger boy. "I wouldn't miss this shit for the world!"

SOLDIERs and high ranking troops were getting paper work and coming toward them examining their platoons. One SOLDIER came forward with two troopers at his side looking over them and checking off his list. Cloud tilted his head at this particular SOLDIER finding him a bit different than what he was used to. All the SOLDIERs he'd come into contact with so far had been eccentric and weird as hell, but this one was quite normal. He was fairly tall, about 6'1 or 2. His hair was pulled back with the rest lazily around his shoulder at it was a soft dark brown that almost looked black. His eyes as they glanced at Cloud were a deep hazel, mingling green and brown in different tinges based on the light that hit him and his skin was pretty tanned. Cloud would guess a Grasslander or maybe Canyoner by the shade.

"Name?"

"Strife, Cloud, sir." It sure as hell had been hard to start saying his name backwards and was proud when he didn't stumble.

"Strife, Strife…ah, you're part of Dr. Lucrecia's program. Actually I think all four of you are. Good thing you're sticking together I can keep an eye on you. And you…" he trailed off reading the paperwork in front of him. "Ah, troublesome," he murmered with a lazy drawl. Definitely a raised Grasslander. "Whelp, you're under the SOLDIER mentorship program. Normally I don't have a problem with that, especially since the General is pretty professional, but I reckon since Commander Rhapsodus is on your roster, he's gonna give me hell."

Cloud snorted without meaning to and immediately covered his mouth when the troopers at the SOLDIER's side glared at him. The SOLDIER's smile was gentle. "Nawl, go ahead. It's funny. Genesis is one of them people you could go the whole day without seeing but if you do see him, you're whole day's fucked."

Cloud outright laughed.

"Nah, I want you four to understand that no matter what kinda shape you come back from Loopy Lucy's lab in I'm not going to show you any special treatment. You chose this so you're going to go through it like everyone else."

"Yes, sir," they said.

"Good, glad we got an understanding. And you," he looked at Rosso.

"Luski, Rosario…but I prefer the male counterpart of my name, Rosso."

"Good, you're already understanding that just cause you have tits and a pussy isn't gonna stop me from kicking you in the ass."

"Don't worry, Sir. I like it rough."

The SOLDIER's brow rose in amusement. "Just don't fall behind, Rosso, and I won't get rough with you."

Cloud envied Rosso's confidence. She was just as small and petite as he was and even worse she was a completely different gender, yet she was standing up there like a man. She truly belonged here. He needed to find that confidence in himself, because he sure as hell didn't want to be told it was ok to laugh again. He wanted to just do it and not care. The SOLDIER moved on and got everyone else in their platoon's name. Once he'd acquired their names, he stepped back with the troopers at his side and faced all of them.

"Alright, Cadets! My name is SOLDIER 2nd Class Sono Conte. I'm going to be your platoon commander and I will be prepping you for the SOLDIER exams. These are my NCOs Buass Parker and Chris Richards. They are my eyes and ears so they will tell me if you guys do anything you're not supposed to when I'm not around. Now listen, I'm a pretty laid back kinda guy. I'll let you slide on just about anything that isn't serious because I believe you guys have more important things to worry about than being bogged down with stupid shit like whether or not your bed is in order by the time Parker or Richards shows up for wakeup call. However, we're starting on a basis of trust here. I trust you guys right now and I want you all to trust me. The minute you break the trust I have in you will be the day your sorry fucking lives are over. I will gut you with an honest smile on my fast and raze your ass to the ground if you cross me. So you all can decide what it's going to be. I can be your best friend or the worse fucking enemy you wish you met before me. Acknowledge?!"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!"

"Now, about that. As a SOLDIER talking to future SOLDIERs and vice versa when I say Acknowledge you respond with Synced! You're going to learn as we go, but this is what you need to get right off the bat. Acknowledged?"

"Synced!"

"Good, now. I'm going to have to handle all this legal bullshit, Parker and Richards are going to show you to your home for the next 4 years of your life and give you guys the run down. I'll be seeing you guys bright and early in the morning. Sleep real good tonight, because tomorrow your asses are mine."

Cloud found that Richards was a sweetheart but strict, however, Parker fucking hated him. The burly man had a strange vendetta against him that made Cloud go from nervous, to upset, to depressed, to pissed the fuck off. When they were being "suited up" the logistics guys had a hard time finding a size small enough for Rosso and Cloud's slight frame. While Parker overlooked that Rosso was too small for the clothing as well, he went straight for the kill on Cloud.

"Well, well, ya sure ya ain't a woman under there Strife? No body with cock and balls is that damn small!"

Rosso pressed her shoulder to his when he flinched at the words. "Don't acknowledge it, Cloud."

Cloud took a deep breath and signed some papers to get smaller sizes ordered. They would be in tomorrow. Parker snorted at him when he and Rosso passed him by. When they were fitted for combat boots, Cloud was relieved when he fit the smallest size in supply perfectly. Rosso had dantier feet so they would have to special order hers. He was able to pick out running shoes that fit snuggly as well and thanked god that he'd inherited his father's foot size instead of his mom's. Parker however showed no mercy.

"Smallest size, I'm surprised those fairy feet fit in there. You oughta have em get ya a woman's size too. Don't be ashamed to be comfortable Ms. Strife."

Cloud sighed feeling his heart sink. He grabbed his boots and walked side by side with Rosso, who was quickly becoming his pillar of strength. It wasn't until they were putting all their assigned gear away into rucksacks that eventually Cloud was getting pissed off. He'd shucked the thing over his shoulder with no problem and stood straight. He'd carried firewood home that was heavier than this. Parker saw how he stood with no issues and would not allow him this small victory.

"Oh so you are a man under there. At least you pretendin' to be. We'll know when you come on the field smelling like blood this time of month."

Rosso whipped her head around at the man. "You sexist-"

"Hold your tongue sweetheart, _you _ain't even supposed to be here, so ya lucky I ain't tearin' into your shapely hide too."

Cloud was quickly developing a tick but he didn't dare say anything. He didn't have the confidence but Dom wasn't having it. "Sergeant, with all due respect you got a goddamn problem with small men and women? Or you just mad that Strife and Rosso is pussy you ain't gone never hit!"

"What the fuck did you say to me, Cadet!"

"Parker! You're going to far, shut your damn mouth!" Richards shouted. "And Cadet Wallace and Cadet Luski, drop and give me 50 for speaking out against a sergeant!"

Rosso and Dom dropped and knocked out their punishment all the while glaring at Parker. Cloud also had his eyes trained on the man. Something about that man's face, the way he looked at Cloud rubbed the blond wrong and made him want to smack him in the face with his newly acquire boots.

"The fuck you lookin' at Strife?! Can't speak for yourself? Got somethin' to say?"

"No, Sergeant." Cloud spat angrily.

"Damn right you don't."

After the incident they were brought to the compound they would be staying in. Richards had touched Cloud's shoulder and whispered that he would be reporting this to Conte when they were done. Cloud took small satisfaction in that. They had been given the rundown of the entire establishment. They were to inhabit the west wing of building 12 with four other of their fellow cadets, while the other eight were on the east wing. Cloud, Dom, Kyle, and Rosso were roomed together in what surprised him was actually a comfortably spaced dormitory. There were four beds in one room of course however, there were enough square feet between them all not to impede on each others' personal space. Each had a locker like closet, a desk and bedside table. Cloud smiled and quickly through his bag at the bed by the window.

"DIBS!"

"Oh you bastard, how'd you know I was going for the window."

"I believe the bed by the bathroom is mine!" Rosso said daring them to say anything.

Dom looked and Kyle and both made a mad dash to the bed that was furthest from the door. Dom tripped Kyle up and jumped his big self on the bed. "HA! Mine, bitch!"

Kyle growled and reluctantly went to the bed nearest the door. That was the "bitch bed" because he would be the first thing the Sergeants saw then they came in.

Cloud jumped on his bed finding it amazingly comfortable. "Gosh this is so awesome!"

"Say, Cloud darling?"

"Yeah?" he said turning to look at Rosso, frowning at the concern in her eyes.

"You're ok, yes?"

Cloud nodded, knowing she meant about Parker. "I've been teased for my size all my life. Nothing I can't handle."

Roso smiled. "You don't have to face it alone."

"Sure in the hell don't. But Cloud I know we can like hang around the buildin' and stuff as much as we want to but um, don't go nowhere by yourself."

"Huh why?" Cloud asked in confusion.

Kyler shook his head looking strangely serious. "Just trust us princess. You don't need to be by yourself."

"Uh, ok. If you guys say so."

"Yeah. We say so. Just do it man." Dom said. "Now that that's out the way, I'm fuggin hungry. Let's see what this chow hall got!"

Cloud smiled letting the awkward moment pass. As they left and went down the stairs Rosso looked back at Parker who was glaring from his post at the top of the stairs. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and the Mako shined a bit through her contacts, the threat very clear in her eyes. She came from Bone Villiage, her people ate bastards like Parker for snack time.

l

l

Tseng put his suitcase down and scratched irritably at the color around his neck. He was stressed more than usual and when he was stressed he would get too warm and sweat a bit. The sweat would itch the cloth parts of the collar. He would so glad when Vincent was in his right mind again. Vincent…

"Welcome back, beautiful."

Tseng's train of thought was blessedly not allowed to go anywhere as Reno approached him with wine, glasses and an open shirt. Tseng wasn't sure what had come over him since he'd been back but Reno had never looked more attractive to him. He closed his eyes a moment to control himself and allowed a small smile to cross his face. Reno approached him forcing him back against the door and pressed gentle but firm kiss to his mouth. Tseng responded immediately, no longer hesitant with the redhead. Reno's tongue slipped past his lips to taste him and Tseng moaned at the taste of a fine wine and something else? Tseng pushed Reno back a bit.

"You're cooking?" he asked curiously.

"I cooked. Come on, get out those clothes." Reno always found it amazing how Tseng could taste what was on his palate. It was weird, but neat somehow.

Since Tseng had given in to some of Reno's advances, he found that the uncouth redhead had an amazing amount of refinement to him. Within the walls of his own home Reno was tamer and highly intelligent, more so than how he acted. Tseng had questioned this, Reno had said "I told you before, when people act stupid that's all other expect of them, so they overlook you. Gives you the freedom to fuck them over." Tseng found Reno to be a connoisseur of liquors, spirits, and most importantly wine. Every bottle in Reno's penthouse style apartment was worth months of paychecks and Reno usually wrote it off in his taxes as charitable donations to historical societies. He even had a bottle of the wine drank when the treaty between Cosmo Canyon and the Crimson tribe was signed banishing the tribe to the glacier country or as it was known now, Bone Village. That cost him a year's worth of money and yet Reno didn't give a damn. He loved his hobby and Tseng admitted, the taste of it was worth every penny.

They sat across from each other after eating dinner, drinking Reno's latest conquest, a rare type of cherry wine bottled when Vincent's bloodline reigned over Wutai. That wine was 300 years old yet tasted amazing. Tseng sipped it enjoying the way it coated his tongue. Reno watched him.

"Ya ever miss it, yo?"

"What?"

"Your home…Wutai?"

"Sometimes…when I remember the smells of moonlit nights and lantern festivals I long to be there, but Wutai has never been my home. It is the mother land, the place that bore me, but it's no more my home than a box in the street. This…Midgar is my home."

Reno smiled a bit. "Do you feel at home here? In my house?"

Tseng tilted his head at the fishing question and chuckled. "Yes, I actually am able to relax well here. It's quiet, very peaceful which is not what I expected out of you. You seem to thrive on the nightlife."

"I do, but when I'm ready for down time, I like to get some seclusion, ya know. I like to enjoy all this nice shit that ShinRa provided me."

Tseng nodded. "Coming from where we did…we can't help but be loyal to ShinRa. It took us away from everything that threatened to break us…threatened to kill us."

"It took us away from destiny."

"Yes…" Tseng locked eyes with Reno for a moment but quickly looked down. Reno caught the strange longing look in the other man's eyes and smirked playfully.

"Tseng you can say no," He said slowly as he always did before these types of things he had planned. "You say no and I'll stop, you got that."

Tseng nodded. He didn't need to be reminded every time but, somehow it was a comforting gesture to have Reno say it still.

Reno scooted back from the table and stood; he grabbed his bottle and glass and motioned for Tseng to follow him to the living room. Tseng made no comment and followed with his own glass in hand, curious as to what the redhead was doing. Reno sat the bottle and glass on the table and carefully took Tseng's glass from his grip. He sat down comfortably on the plush couch and patted his leg.

"How about you sit in my lap."

It wasn't a request and Tseng hesitated. Reno could see the man warring with himself before he took a shaky step forward. Reno made no sudden moves and allowed the Wutain to move at his own pace. Tseng's trust issues were mending but were not gone so Reno never made demands. However, he always made his orders into suggestions so that Tseng felt like he could back out. Reno had always been adept at this sort of thing and handling Tseng had become much easier once he knew where to push and pull. Tseng turned and sat down on Reno's lap. Reno moved, allowing Tseng to follow his hands movements the whole time and pulled the Turk further up so that his thighs rested comfortably on Reno's. Tseng sat stiffly unsure of what to do in such an embarrassing position and he could do nothing for the blush on his face. Reno took Tseng by his shoulders whispering for him to relax and pulled the man slowly to rest against his chest.

"See, it's fine," Reno said lifting for a moment to pour more wine in his glass and pick it up. He rested with Tseng's weight comfortably supported against him.

"W-what is the point of this?" Tseng asked softly.

"Getting you comfortable with intimacy, yo," Reno said simply. He took a sip of wine, "And, to make you understand that it's not just about sex with me, though it is a perk."

"I believe you when you say that."

"Yeah I believe you when you say you do…but your heart don't. You still keep yourself pretty damn aloof and I think I know why."

Tseng tipped his head so at he was looking up at Reno. "Oh?"

"See, I get that you're comfortable with me, I get that I'm able to touch you how I want now, but there's something I'm not fulfilling in you that's keeping you at arm's length with me."

Tseng furrowed his brow. "I…don't understand what you mean."

"Tseng, you're craving something and I wanted to try out some things to see if I know what it is. But that requires you to trust me a hell of a lot more than ya do now, yo."

"What is it?"

"Straddle me," he said.

Tseng blinked in confusion, but something in the way Reno said to do something in his voice made the Wutain reposition himself above the redhead. Reno smirked.

"Ok, take your shirt off."

Tseng did so a bit hesitantly, still not understanding what this was. He let his shirt slide off his shoulders slowly and allowed it to glide off his forearms onto the floor. Reno stared at Tseng's beautiful milky skin with adoration. He reached out to touch the Wutain's cheek gently and Tseng leaned into it in almost entranced state. Tseng closed his eyes and pressed an open mouth kiss to Reno's hand, his grey eyes opening halfway to show a darkened want in them. Reno smiled lovingly and pulled his hand away.

"Trust me," he said before his next request. "I want you to look at me, look at my eyes the whole time. Don't follow my hands; don't follow my body movements; just look into my eyes."

Tseng looked ready to throw his guard up, his heart beginning to pound in his chest. He bit his lip and took a few calming breathes through his nose before nodding slowly. He could always so no. He locked eyes with Reno, blinking a few times to kill the urge to look away. He focused on those chartreuse gems gazing back at him; he paid special attention to the small intertwining threads of blue, green and thin silken sparks of amber that gave Reno the most unique shade of green eyes he'd ever seen. He wondered if there was ever a gem that held the luster of Reno's eyes and if there were he was certain it would be one of the most precious stones in the entire business. Tseng idly thought of these things as did everything not to look at Reno's hands through his peripherals. Reno's hands slid up his waist, gently massaging areas of skin and relaxing him. He moved to run flat palms over Tseng's bare chest causing him to shudder as they glided down his abdomen with special care. They moved to his wrists and Tseng almost looked away when they circled them, gently pressing thumbs against the arteries there and massaging them in a soothing manner. He relaxed and blinked a few times but did not break eye contact with Reno.

"Good," Reno praised with a warm smile. Tseng was secretly elated by this and he could not say why.

Reno's hands brushed over his forearms up to his shoulders. He shifted to allow one hand to press open palmed to Tseng's shoulder blade, bring him a little closer. The other lingered on his neck where the collar, his fingertips dancing on Tseng's hairline. Tseng had never allowed Reno to consciously touch his hair since the incident in Costa de Sol. So it wasn't surprising when he saw an ingrained fear cloud Tseng's glowing greys. Tseng licked his lips anxiously when Reno did not remove his hand from there nor did he proceed. Reno simply stared at him. It took heart stopping minutes for Tseng to realize that Reno was asking for permission. It was his choice. He could remove Reno's hand from so close to his hair…or he could allow this to continue. Tseng's eyes soften and he brought his hands to rest on Reno's chest. Reno was expecting Tseng to rise, but the Wutian gave a nervous sigh and kept their eye contact. A slight nod made Reno half smile and he gently slipped his hands into Tseng's hair, massaging his way through the waterfall of black. He ghosted his fingers over the sensitive plain of Tseng scalp and heard Tseng's appreciative moans. Tseng's eyes were half lidded, his eyes no longer filled with fear and uncertainty. No, there was a very dark…a black lust in those eyes giving them an intensity Reno only saw when Tseng was killing someone he truly hated. Reno always told himself he'd never want to be on the receiving end of that gaze, but after tonight, he would crave it for sure.

"Feel good?"

Tseng nodded his head.

"Don't run," Reno said firmly.

Tseng was confused for a moment before an unintentional gasp of pleasure escaped his lips. Reno's hand had tightened into a loose fist, tugging the strands lightly. Tseng wanted to run, wanted to bolt, but the feeling was nearly overwhelming as Reno's fist grew tighter in his hair, forcing Tseng closer to the redhead. Reno fisted Tseng's hair to the point where it would damage but kept a solid pressure on the Turk's scalp. Tseng shivered against him, his hands digging into Reno's shoulders and his heart thudding hard against his chest. Reno used it to control Tseng's movements so that the Wutain was inches away from his face. To Tseng's credit, he never broke eye contact.

"It's not a bad hurt, huh?"

Tseng, unable to find his voice mouthed a no.

"It feels real good, don't it," Reno whispered against his lips, his voice husky. He could feel Tseng's arousal pressing against him so he knew that Tseng was just as turned on by this small amount of rough treatment as he was. "You like it, yo. It's okay to say you like it with me. You know I won't hurt you."

Tseng could not respond as Reno tugged a little on his hair and open mouth moan escaped his lips. The sound surprised him. It sounded so wanting, so needy, so…so…he opened his eyes and looked at Reno who smirked.

"See, you figured it out, too. It's ok, yo. It's nothing to worry about. You're still just my type, even more so now," Reno said as he leaned forward to nibble Tseng's bottom lip. "If it goes there, it will go there. But for now…lets cross that bridge when it's burnin'. Kiss me."

Tseng shuddered at the utter command, sounding more forceful than any other that night and he pushed himself against Reno to kiss him. The movement increased the pressure on his hair and made him moan into the kiss. He couldn't stop his hands from clawing Reno's chest. They stayed that way for a long time, Reno dominating Tseng's mouth and Tseng somehow finding himself accepting the loss of control. They grinded against each other during their kissing session and Reno found out that his favorite thing was Tseng moaning this way into his mouth. The sound was even sexier, more wanton than it was during their usual lovemaking. He alternated between massaging, petting, and pulling Tseng hair as they moved against each other. To his satisfaction, Tseng came without them ever getting the rest of their clothes off or being touched. The Wutain collapsed against him when his hair was released. He rested his cheek against Reno's chest. Reno ran soft caresses through his hair soothing the tingle Tseng felt there. Tseng shivered under the ministrations, feeling completely entranced with Reno's touches like he never was before. He was suddenly so sleepy as well.

"Go ahead and pass out. I'll wake you up when I'm ready to go to bed," Reno said, retrieving his glass to drink.

Tseng silently thanked him and allowed his eyes to slip closed. He couldn't tell if this new development was going to be an annoyance or a progressive step. He didn't know…and somehow he didn't really care.

l

l

Sephiroth sat on his mattress, polishing Masamune. He was seriously off kilter this week. He had told himself he'd have thing cleaned after his last mission, instead he'd let the damn blade get dull and dirty. He sighed; he'd even neglected work on his loft. He'd taken down the dividing walls so that his bedroom was obscenely huge and lined the entire left ceiling to floor window. The height of his floor kept anyone from being able to spy on him. He'd started work on making the bathroom better and for the time being he had the parts that weren't finished blocked off so that his house guest wouldn't have to worry about looking at the ugly construction. Yes, he'd been functioning enough to do small mundane things but he'd been forgetting about major things. What kind of idiot went on mission with a dull blade? He even had neglected his hair. Normally he washed it every night out of necessity of keeping such long hair manageable. But before today, he'd let it go a week without care, slapping it into sucky ponytails with pieces of it tangled around the rubber band. He was lucky he hadn't damaged it enough for him to need to cut it. He let out a frustrated growl and pushed the sword away from him.

"Ah I know that sound."

Sephiroth looked up to see Aerith standing in her plush white sleep robe with pink hearts all over it. She had a pair of moogle slippers on that looked very comfortable if Sephiroth did say so himself. She walked in and lowered herself onto Sephiroth's futon with an eerie grace. She brought one pink pajama covered leg up to her chest and hugged it, her gummy bear eyes focusing on him.

"Wanna braid hair for me?" she asked cutely, the statement reminding Sephiroth that she was still a little girl. She was only eighteen after all and definitely acted years younger sometimes. Which meant she was quite sheltered. She'd been cohabiting with him since her homely apartment had gotten broken into and had scared years off her life.

With a gentle smile he motioned for her to come closer. Aerith grinned excitedly and gave him a brush she'd been hiding in her robe pocket and positioned herself in front of him. He wasn't sure how this started, he believed it was with the suggestion that she shouldn't sleep with her hair down, that it would split her ends. Before he would leave her apartment at night, he would braid her hair before she turned in. Now he supposed this wouldn't change. He carefully brushed Aerith's hair into smoothness before parting it and beginning to braid. Sephiroth found that this was very soothing, it took his mind away from his frustrations.

"So…lovesick huh?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"That growl you did earlier. I've heard men do that when they have someone they really, really want, but they can't have them and they're slowly going mad thinking about them. So I'm not going to ask who it is… I just want to know what they're like. It may help."

Sephiroth nearly refused, but he hadn't talked to anyone truly about his feelings in a long while. Tseng was busy trying to sort himself out, Angeal had an arm full of Genesis most of the time these days, and Zack was…well with the object of his frustrations. He continued to concentrate on his braiding as he answered.

"He's small…petite really. He's from Nibelhiem, pure blood old family type with fair skin and this hair that…that just glows in the sunlight. He kinda looks like a chocobo actually, with the way it sticks up all over the place."

Aerith giggled. "Tell me more."

"He has these eyes," Sephiroth said distantly. "They're such a…such a strange blue. You'd say they were like the sky first but the more you look at them you realize they're a color that just doesn't occur in nature. They're like a rare gemstone cut and colored with such extreme shades of blue, violet and white that they mingled together to form this perfect crystalline blue."

"Mm…beautiful," she whispered imagining it.

"Yes…that certain type of blue you can only see under special conditions…like the shade of blue the sky in glacier country turns after a blizzard…or the blue that the Solian Coast turns under a full moon and starry night. It's its own shade that nobody could put words to. When he looks at you…when those eyes focus on you…it almost breaks your heart."

Aerith gave an understand sigh. "Does he know?"

"No," Sephiroth said, breaking out of his trance. "He will never know. He's only fifteen and he's dating a friend of mine."

"For now."

"What?"

"I said for now. Relationships at that age are fleeting. Nobody really knows what they want. I know I never do. I think I'm in love then I figure out that this isn't exactly the conditions I want my life under and I just blow away. We teens are fickle like that."

Sephiroth shook his head and finished off the second braid. "There, you're ready for bed."

Aerith turned and took one of his pillows in her arms to hug. "Wanna know a secret about me."

"Sure," he said amused at her childlike behavior.

"Promise not to tell?"

Sephiroth nodded.

"I'm sort of a fortune teller. I can predict certain things sometimes. That's how I knew the Monilly would be perfect for you."

Sephiroth decided to humor her. "Oh really? And what are you predicting right now."

"I predict that this blue eyes angel will be yours someday…but you have to be patient. There will times where you'll see him hurt and be forced to pass him into the arms of another, no matter how much you want to protect him. But one day…his heart will break and when it does…you have to be the strong one. You have to make him see that you're the one who needs him most." She rose and smiled enigmatically. "After all…the ones with blues eyes are always the most fragile…they need someone to be strong for them because it's often so hard to be strong for themselves. Goodnight Sephiroth."

Sephiroth watched her exit his room for her own and heard the woosh of the makeshift curtain of her doorway fall into place. He stayed that way a while before looking at his Monilly Bell as if it could give him answered.

"What the hell just happened?"

He imagined the fledgling leaves of the plant shrugging as if to say "hell if I know."

l

Hojo stepped out of the bathroom in his robe to find Vincent sitting on his bed cross-legged. He was shirtless as he usually was to ease the randomized transformations with only a pair of loose pajama pants to cover him. His dark head was bowed and his hands rested on his ankles. Hojo eyed the rotted hand guiltily. It was still functional but would be a constant hindrance to Vincent if they couldn't fix it. The thought was fleeting as he watched the depressed posture of his current ward. Vincent was sane right now…he knew because Vincent was sane he was depressed. Hojo approached the bed slowly, walking around to the side so that he could face the Turk. Tired red eyes lifted to look at him, and a flurry of emotions passed over those so very alive eyes. Anguish, fury, confusion, fatigue, so many things Hojo could relate to. Hojo sat down careful to keep a respectable distance.

"Do you want to talk?"

"I want to go home," was Vincent's answer. "I want to see what's missing from my memory because whatever it is, it hurts. I want to know exactly what happened to me."

Hojo shook his head. "There are things you should not wish to remember."

Vincent snarled. "What right do you have to say what is best for me? You're no kin of mine."

Hojo sneered. "What right do you have to say it isn't, halfbreed."

Vincent flinched at the call back to his heritage and took a deep breath. "Look…Hojo…"

"Kanaye."

"What?"

"We've been stuck together for months. I'm Kanaye to you."

Vincent's face soften as he recalled a feeling that he'd developed he believe during his time under the doctor's care. "Kanaye."

"Correct," Hojo said, not letting on that he enjoyed the way Vincent pronounced his name. Kah-nah-yay. Only a Wutain could pronounce it the way it was meant to be. And only Vincent could make him truly enjoy hearing it. "I believe I should take you to your home. I am reluctant but…perhaps you can fix what my wife and I have broken in your life and family."

"Then you will allow me to leave this house?"

"I do will one better. I will escort you tonight to your home. Allow me to get dress and finds some suitable clothing for you and we can be on our way."

Vincent looked at him strangely. "Why are you doing this? I don't remember us ever getting along properly."

"Because Vincent," he looked directly at the gunman. "I have never hated you, and I can never fully repay you for all that you've done for me all that you seem to continue doing. I can't fault you nor be exceptionally cruel to you. It's no longer in me."

Vincent lowered his gaze unable to remember everything properly to understand. Hojo left the Turk to his thoughts so that he could dress and find some clothing that fit him. Admittedly, Vincent was of a slighter build than he was, but he supposed it didn't matter if his clothing was a bit big. He dressed then returned and lay clothing out for Vincent to do so. He respectfully left the room so that the Turk could clothe himself. Once Vincent came out of the room, he offered the man a jacket.

"Well, shall we go?"

They were silent during the cab ride and the walk to Vincent's front door. Vincent looked at the house with a raised brow as if trying to recall the place. Kanaye used the spare key he knew Tseng kept in the mail box and entered the house. He held the door open for Vincent who hesitantly entered the dark house. He breathed in the scent of Wutain Snap Dragon Lilies and he closed his eyes to savor the sweet smell. He walked around taking in the house, the neat impeccable kitchen, the clean furniture and large TV, and the foreboding hallway that led to the bedrooms. He walked slowly toward it peering into the smaller bedroom seeing a desk littered with notebooks and a lamp. The walls held various posters of movies, games, and music artists. This was a child's room…or teenager's particularly. He smiled a bit, feeling a warm sensation. Hojo remained a silent presence as Vincent followed his memories. Vincent went to the bedroom…_his_ bedroom, yes. He opened the door his eyes roving over the excessively large bed, the dim lightening and the lingering scent of cigarettes, Dragon Lilies, and…and…

"Tseng….Sephiroth…" Vincent whispered. "My…"

"You're sons," Hojo said confirming.

"My boys. He waled to the night stand and looked at the pictures there. One of beautiful woman who resembled him in small ways, and held the regal posture of Wutai nobility. "Mother…" One of a group of men and women, himself included, centered on a woman who sat with authority. "Lady ShinRa…my Turks." Pain seized him when realized that only three of them were still alive that he knew of. He ran his finger over the youngest one who grinned at the camera. "Kid," his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and fought back tears. Was everyone lost? No, no he'd seen Tseng…he'd seen Tseng but he hadn't known it. He moved to the last picture and he felt his heart seize up in his chest. The pictured showed a silver haired teen, resting peacefully on his back, a boy who maybe eleven or twelve lay over the teen, his black hair and strong Wutain features resembling the man he'd seen when he'd first awoken from the nightmare of his death….death…his death.

This was the last thing he saw before…

Vincent dropped the picture onto the carpet and gripped his head as he was assaulted by flashes of memory and uncontrollable rage. Hojo went to him with concern.

"Vincent are you-"

"YOU!" Amber eyes glared at him as he was slammed and pinned to the wall. "YOU! You and that bitch! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM THEM! YOU AND SHINRA AND THAT BITCH OF A WIFE. LUCRECIA KILLED ME AND YOU…you experimented on me…you made me a test subject just like your son?" Vincent voice was broken as uncontrollable tears of fury and pain spilled from his tainted eyes. Hojo almost flinched at the betrayal in that voice.

Hojo did not fight the man; he didn't even try to verbally defend himself. The only thing he could say was one thing. "I told you before, I am a very bad man. But, I saved you so you could save them, Vincent Valentine."

Vincent stared into the man's obsidian eyes, searchingly. His glowing amber eyes narrowed, but began to fade back to their natural blood red. "You will tell me _everything_ and then only then will I decide if I want you to live."

Hojo nodded. He had no delusions. Vincent hated him, he would always hate him. He smiled a bit at how foolish he'd been to believe that perhaps…he was far too old for such things.

"Of course, Valentine."

l

l

A/N: this came easier than I thought it would and I'm already into the next chapter. Couple of things; the chapter will be significantly longer...lookin between 8k-12k because I don't want to time skip just to keep from drawing out Cloud's experiences as a cadet. They are very very important for his and Sephiroth's development as well as for other couples.

I haven't quite decided if Tseng and Reno will stay together. Reno is quite important for Tseng's development sexually and emotionally so they will be a thing for a good while. But whether or not it will turn into a real relationship has yet to be undecided.

The same with Vincent. You guys are all over the place with whatcha want but I will be honest that the request of Hojo and Vincent is totally winning. I myself am curious about how it will turn out, but I'm going to go with the flow and let it build to it. (in other words I'll decide at the last minute based on you guy's reaction to their interactions. After all most of you love the intensity between them)

Also, Aerith is not going to be paired with anyone. She's single, happy, and going to stay that way. I don't like the way in AU fanfics that Aerith's existence is always validated by her being with Zack. She in this story will be Sephiroth's confidant and to anyone else who comes to her. Now there may be interludes between her and certain people but that will be as far as they go. Aerith is a lone wolf type who enjoys her freedom and will be an important character rather than being put in for the sake of saying she's alive. Off topic: I was in love with how I was building Aerith's character that I drew my own bit of fanart of her. So if you want a looksee here you go: (just take the spaces out)

fav .me /d5rguz2

As usual Please review, you know I love them and they keep making this story the awesomeness that it is!


	32. Season 3 - Episode 2: Oh goddammit!

A/N: Um…..wolverines!

l

l

Walking Out on Destiny Season 3

Episode 2: Oh Goddammit!

l

l

"GET THE FUCK UP!"

"Son of bitch!" Cloud fell out of bed at the sound of Conte's voice through the loud speaker.

Rosso was cursing in some crude throaty language as she looked around for the source of the noise. Cloud couldn't help but stare at her bare breasts as she sat up in bed and threw the covers off. She glanced at his beet red face. He struggled to form words.

"We're three guys in here! You sleep topless!"

"Nothing you haven't seen before! We're fellow lab rats, remember?"

"Oh..right…" Cloud got out of bed finding Dom heading out the bathroom with his uniform pants on and a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hey, rise and shine, spike! You supposed to be mountain people, up with the sun!"

"Dom, I've been jet laggin since I got to Midgar! God, Conte has one hell of a shout."

"What's the matter, princess, hurt your widdle ears?"

"Go Fuck a brick, Kyle!" Cloud snarled heading towards the bathroom. He wasn't bothered by Rosso following him though he was still a little distracted by her flaunting around without a bra or shirt. He had to remind himself he'd seen it before. Ah well at least he'd slept well.

Richards was the one to come in to their dorm and round them up. He ended up plucking Rosso in the head for shamelessly flirting with him for fun. Cloud laughed as he stayed in the center of the group. He wasn't sure when it had happened but sometime between leaving their room and heading for morning drill; Cloud had found himself in an entourage formation. Kyler and Rosso at his front, Dom's imposing self at his back. It wasn't that he was bothered by it, he just didn't understand it. When they marched out on the field in their PT clothing, Cloud being in a pair of loose jersey shorts and a tank and Rosso in a tank top and work out pants, they were staggered and stood under the cool dawn sky feeling excited. That was when Conte walked onto the field. Cloud was sure he wasn't the only one who gaped. The man was in the SOLDIER PT uniform which consisted of a black T-Shirt with SOLDIER in white letters stamped across it and jogging pants, but that wasn't the kicker. The kicker was that Conte's chest and arms were making the fabric of that shirt scream in agony.

"Oh my god," Cloud whispered to Rosso. "The man's built like a brick shit house!"

"I admit, he looked much smaller yesterday," Rosso agreed.

"I could take his ass," Dom muttered confidently.

"He'd rape you," Cloud whispered.

"Man would crush you with his ass cheeks, Dom," Kyle said with a chuckle.

"All right listen up! As your SOLDIER liaison and CO of your platoon I'm going to inform you of a few things before we start PT. One, I've been Platoon 2's leader since I made Officer and my team hasn't lost a single competition. You'll hear more about those later. Our mascot is the Fenrir Wolf. We are Fenrir, we are wolves. We scavenge, we hunt, we fight, and we dominate territory, but most of all we're loyal to the pack. Acknowledge!"

"Synced!"

"Good," He began to pace. "The other platoons make nonsensical noises when they are victorious. They shout hoorah, booyah, and other dumbshit like that. My platoon don't play that shit. If you have conquered your enemy out in training whether it be you kickin' their ass in hand to hand, sword to sword, gun to gun or even spell to spell, I better hear you howl!"

Soft murmurs of confusion bubbled from the cadets. Conte cupped his hands around his jaw, tilting his head back slightly and released a very convincing, very frightening wolf howl that Cloud was certain came from deep down in his perfect stomach. Most were surprised at how authentic it sounded while Cloud was fascinated.

"That has to be the sexiest thing I've witness this side of the planet. I love a dominant man."

Well Rosso was fascinated too.

Conte looked at the startled yet admiring faces of the cadets with a smirk. "To make sure we drive this point home. After every set of every drill, you are going to howl. Richards, Parker, demonstrate. Max squats! In cadence!"

Richard and Park pushed their arms out in front of them. "Ready!"

"1-2, 3, 4!"

"ROOOOOH"

"2-2, 3, 4!"

"ROOOOH!"

Cloud watched utterly speechless. It would've been comical if the two troops weren't completely serious and in to it. Their howls were masculine and proud like they were actually enjoying baying like animals. He couldn't understand the appeal of it. Dom leaned over to him discreetly.

"I ain't come down from mining to howl like dog, man."

Cloud nodded in agreement though part of him was curious what was going through the troopers minds.

Conte ordered their set to be over.

"Alright! Everyone Max Squats! In position!"

"Ready!" they all shouted mimicking their sergeants.

"In Cadence!"

Cloud….had never felt so sick and so exhilarated in his life by the time they got to chow. Squatting, crunching, jumping, lunging, FUCK THOSE PUSH-UPS. He was so damn tired he didn't even want to go eat; he wanted to go back to the dorms and pass out. However, his adrenaline was pumping and he was burning hot. It must've been the injections because he was starving even though his throat disagreed with whether he would be able to eat. He'd howled so much that his voice cracked. Rosso had lost her voice, Kyle sounded like a prepubescent child, and Dom…well Dom couldn't say anything above a whisper. The C-hall was packed with the other platoons who whispered as they walked in. The older cadets snickered when they came in muttering about new blood. A boy from platoon 3 "yipped" at Cloud mocking his platoon as they passed. The young cadets of platoon 2 wasn't actually sure how to respond to the jibes. That was until there was a loud collective of experienced howls that entered the hall. Conte nodded to them in greeting and to the female Troop officer who walked with them. The hall was silenced and Cloud stared in awe as the 4th year cadets, fresh and ready for their final SOLDIER exams with mako shine in their eyes, passed them by. Some smirked at them confidently; some waved and patted then on the shoulders encouragingly. One in particular saw Cloud's dumbstruck expression and winked at him, the mako still fresh and green in his eyes. The other platoons moved out of their way as they sat down to chow. They waved for Cloud's platoon to come over to them and join them.

"First day huh?" the one that had winked at him asked.

"Yeah…not sure about this whole howling thing."

"Hey howling is what makes em all scared of you!" a bigger one said.

"Hell yeah! When we howl, they know who the fuck's coming. Conte's platoon is always the best and he's never had a cadet fail the SOLDIER program."

"Never," Cloud parroted.

"Never! He takes his time with us and makes sure we know everything. Heh, he could've been SOLDIER 1st Class by now but he didn't want to because he preferred being right here, turning the likes of you into home grown ShinRa SOLDIERs."

"To tell ya a secret, he trained Zackary Fair, Angeal's protégé."

"He was a Fenrir?" Cloud exclaimed.

"Yep, don't worry about it. They're just all jealous because you're in the best platoon there is!"

Cloud looked at Dom suspiciously. "How did you know to go for platform two?"

Dom looked at him with a mouth full of food and swallowed, his voice still abused from other. "Actually it was your friend Zack that pulled me aside and told me to make sure I got my ass and YOUR ass into Platoon 2. He said if we didn't get in there he'd find my ass and do…something. I didn't argue, Zack's a SOLDIER, no tellin' what 'something' is!"

Cloud rolled his eyes but felt warmed at the thought that Zack had made sure he was in the best of the best. Though it bothered him a little that Zack didn't advise him directly. Why didn't he just tell him to go to platform two? He would've listened.

Conte came and sat at the table and began eating. "Hope you guys enjoyed chitchatting. You got until I'm done eating to finish your chow."

Cloud looked at the man dubiously, believing he was joking. However, he realized that the older cadets were eating like…well like ravenous wolves suddenly and took the hint to stuff as much food down his throat as possible. Seven minutes…seven minutes and Conte was getting up with an empty plate.

Cloud swallowed what little food he'd gotten and looked longingly down at the rest of his plate. "Life of a SOLDIER I guess."

By the end of the day…Cloud believed that Conte was seriously and utterly trying to kill them. He and his comrades poured into the dorm for down time looking like haggard old people. Cloud's feet were screaming, his ankles hurt, his back felt like someone and kicked him in it. Oh wait, Conte had put his foot in it when Cloud wasn't dropping for pushups fast enough.

"I would like to be the first to say, fuck Conte," Cloud said with as much conviction as his exhausted body could muster. "No seriously, fuck everything to do with that guy."

"Amen to that," Kyle groaned, collapsing on his bed.

"If I do even one more squat my balls are gonna split right down the middle," Dom whined as he made it to his bed.

"Not even my tribe is this brutal," Rosso hugged her abused breasts. "I'm going to need sports bras."

They all lay on their respective beds being silent so as not to disturb one another. They immediately groaned when Sergeant Parker waltz in.

"What's the matter? Not so fucking tough now that you know what this place is really about. Get your shit together and move out, its dinner time. MOVE!"

They reluctantly rolled out of bed. They didn't even want to eat, they just wanted to sleep, but they knew Parker wouldn't give them peace unless they got up. Cloud let out a surprised gasp of pain when his back popped and he tried to stretch it out.

"What the hell wrong with you Strife. I said move! Ain't got time for you to be posing."

"It's just my back, Sergeant. I'm fine."

"I'll do more than that to your back if you don't get your damn boots on and move out. That goes for you too, little girl!"

Rosso stared at him as if he was a bug not even fit for her boots to squish but she thankfully remained quiet. Cloud quickly threw on his shoes.

"Cadet Strife!"

"What, sergeant."

"Step out in the hall right now, the rest of you stay in here."

Dom stood up. "Ain't no cadet supposed to be in the presence of a sergeant alone!"

"At ease, I know you Corel people ain't too bright. We're just going outside the damn door!"

Dom moved to say something when Cloud interjected, not wanting Dom to get in trouble. "Yes sergeant. I'm coming."

Cloud followed the man into the hall and closed the door as he was told. Dom, Rosso, and Kyle gathered around the door anxiously trying to listen. Cloud stood before the man feeling smaller than he normally did under Parker's scrutiny.

"Strife, I know what your file says. You got Commander Rhapsodus and General Sephiroth as your mentors, and I also know what the file don't say about your relationship with Lt. Zackary Fair."

Cloud tilted his head a bit. Was he supposed care that Parker knew?

"It _would_ be a pretty faced little queer like you to be fucking his way to the top instead of relying on your own damn merit and skill. Let me give you a warning. I'm going to be watching you. I catch you trying to get "sympathy" from the CO or any other officer at this establishment and I will make you wish you hadn't been born."

Cloud stared dumbfounded at the man before outright laughing at him. "Holy shit, you think that's what I'm doing, Sergeant. HA! I thought you were going to rape me or something. God, um understood, Sergeant. Can we all go to Chow now?"

Parker didn't really appreciate being laughed at and before he could check his anger, he'd through his fist across Cloud's face. Cloud stumbled back but to his merit he did not fall. His jaw however had shifted painfully and blood welled from his split lip. He wouldn't cry, it hurt like a bitch but he took harder beatings than that from his childhood bullies. Fuck this dude.

"Feel better, Sergeant? You got to ruin my meal ticket, now my face won't get me any sympathy points. Now can I please go to chow before I make me comrades late?"

Parker stared down at Cloud's resolve in shock; he had nothing he could say to the way the boy had snapped back. "Get your squad moving Strife! I better not see you for the rest of the night. Cloud stood still until the man left and his friends burst out of the door in outrage having heard the conversation. Cloud was happy in a way. He'd stood his ground, took that punch because Parker wasn't shit, but then the pain kicked in fully as the adrenaline wore off. His cheek was swelling up fast and he couldn't move his jaw much. He lowered himself to the ground as the pain mingled with the exhaustion of the day weakened him. Dom lifted him up while Rosso pressed something cold to his face.

Kyle gave him a critical eye. "Hey man, we need to get him to the infirmary. I think that fucker cracked his jaw!"

Rosso fumed, cursing in that thick, guttural language of hers. "I'm going to kill him."

"Not now, Rosso, we gotta get him to the Doc. This shit ain't gone slip by not by a long shot!"

Cloud couldn't hold back anymore. He let silent tears fall down his face from the pain of his jaw and the humiliation of not being able to stand on his own two feet. What the hell was he doing here?

l

l

"Why did you do this to me?"

Hojo lifted his eyes from his coffee at the soft question that for once since the morning started, held no malicious bite. He looked Vincent's weary downtrodden face and it actually caused him to hesitate in his answer. He chose to simply tell the truth.

"I owed you a life. So I did it to save your life so that perhaps you could…"

"I was dead, Kanaye. You couldn't leave it at that?" Vincent shook his head. "I've missed…so many years of their lives…how can you expect me to even…"

Hojo was surprised that the gunman still used his name. "I brought you back. Vincent I don't care what you think of me. I've never cared. You're opinion of me has never mattered in the time that I have existed and it will continue to not matter because I know what I am. I am a monster, more so than you can ever be. You think I wanted to experiment on you for my pleasure? Vincent I have more than willing subjects lined up to me every day, since my return to ShinRa. I could charm any woman or man into letting me slip a needle into them. You think I would choose you specifically to do this to? What makes you so special!"

Vincent stared him in the eye, the intelligence and malevolence of four different creatures and an angry human boring into him. "Because you hate me, Kanaye. You've always hated me. Every time I was between Lucrecia's legs you resented me because I took the one thing away from you that made you feel human. Every time you had to see Sephiroth growing up a truly happy child and Lucrecia spurned you because her greatest triumph walked away and you couldn't do ANYTHING about it, you resented me. Now, knowing that, from what you told me, I am the only one who can help you stop this madness, you've never loathed me so much in my entire life or even death. Who the fuck do you believe you are fooling, Kanaye? I'm as much a monster now as you are…and even that is pissing you off."

Hojo wasn't sure what came over him, where the bubbling of anger had overflowed, but as he glared into those violent blood orbs, his control slipped. Vincent didn't even have the time to completely register the jade filtering through Hojo's eyes when he was suddenly was lifted from his chair and slammed against the wall. The arm that held him there was large, deformed with talons so thick they were akin to iron. Vincent however was not afraid. He stared down into the maddened eyes of Hojo. The longer he stared into them, the jade abyss, the more his anger drained away. Hojo's eyes bore into his, his mouth drawn into a thin line.

"Why do you push so, Vincent?" he snarled through gritted teeth. "Why do you wish for me to hate you? Do you think that by me hating you it will quell the guilt you feel from stealing another man's wife, another man's child, another man's world?! Is that it…do you think by proving me the monster everyone believes I am, it will justify all the things you've done and things you will do? Vincent, I've never lied to you, I had no reason to hide what I am. But you…all those sleepless nights, pining over your own foolishness. All those lovers in your bed, Helena, Veld, and even the good Captain who had the pleasure above all of them to be conquered by your thighs. Yes I knew all about you. Taking on Tseng because he reminded you of the child you would NEVER have because you couldn't let go of one sadistic, immoral bitch who you were so, so wrong about. Vincent, I don't have it in me to hate you…because I pity you so. I pity you because you could never understand what it's like to love someone truly and deeply, to have them love you back despite your quirks and complexes and you could never understand what it's like to watch them whisked away for a younger dick!" Hojo leaned closer to Vincent. "Or to go through the same cycle again except this time you watch the person grow to hate you because if they didn't hate you, they would hate themselves. You are that person, Vincent Valentine. You are that person and you hate me because I have always been the one to see it."

Hojo could tell everything he was saying had hit deep and wounded, no flayed everything that was Vincent Valentine's being. He didn't know why he felt the need to do it. Perhaps the monster in him took pleasure in pulling out all of the Turk's flaws and forcing him to look at them as if seeing his own internal organs cut out from his gut. It satisfied him, and the darkening of those Sherry tinted orbs gave him a feeling of triumph and lust he'd never had before. He wanted to break Vincent, break the Turk so that just for once he could see the very center of this man and discover exactly why he…why these feelings…

"…you're right…" Vincent whispered. "I am all these things…I am that person. I can admit it just as clearly as you can admit you are inherently evil. But you…" Vincent shook his head. "What do you want from me, Kanaye?"

"You…truly do not remember, your rage has repressed everything of the past ten years…" Hojo gave a defeated laugh. Hojo's eyes faded to a somber black and he loosened his grip allowing Vincent to slide harmlessly down the wall onto his feet putting them face to face. They stared at each other quietly, inches apart in a gaze more intimate than either of them had shared with the woman they both loved with all their being. Hojo looked into those questioning eyes, seeing everything that he'd gone through to see them staring at him with such clarity, all those foolish little emotions he was beginning to have for someone who had been a reoccurring natural disaster in his life. He almost gave in…almost admitted defeat and said what was truly on his mind. But instead, his silvered tongue and rational brain filtered the truth down to its base honesty.

"I want you…to take back what's left of the world you stole from me."

"…Is that all you want?"

Hojo pulled away from Vincent and walked away towards his bedroom. "That will never be all I want, Turk."

Vincent watched him go, feeling strangely guilty about having the pushed the man this far. What did he mean by that? He remembered everything perfectly and there was nothing in those memories that should've made him feel guilty…or make Hojo look at him like that. The voices in his head rejoiced at having toyed with the man's resolved…all save one.

_I will never understand you humans…you're foolishness knows no bounds._

l

l

Sephiroth had just walked into the loft to pick up Aerith for dinner when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He quickly dug it out and answered. "Hello?"

"General Sephiroth? This is Ilfana Gast, the tending doctor at the SOLDIER Facility?"

"You don't have to be so formal, Dr. Gast. I'm housing your daughter remember."

"Right," she giggled in that same way that Aerith did and it made him smile. "But this is not a social call I'm afraid. I was asked to call you by one Cadet Cloud Strife. It appears he was in a bit of a brawl of some sort, though…to be honest he's not seeming so well. I wager you'd be able to get through to him."

"Cloud…yes, I'll be there soon."

"Ok, I'm ready. I couldn't do a thing with my hair today!" Aerith said cheerfully before pausing at the grim look on Sephiroth's face. "Oh my, something's happened?"

"I need to stop by your mother's clinic. Cloud got hurt and I need to find out what's going on."

"Then by all means, what are we standing around for?!"

"You don't have to-"

"Oh hush, what's important to you is important to me. Besides, I want to meet this boy that makes you so day dreamy!"

Sephiroth sighed and open the door. "Put your jacket on, it's windy."

"Yes father!" she teased.

He grimaced.

Cloud was propped up in the hospital bed, his jaw bandaged so that he was not able to move it. It had been healed but as a precaution Ilfana said she'd be back with a new Cure materia after she called Sephiroth. He didn't know why that was the number he picked. He supposed it was some instinctual process of elimination. Zack was not here, neither was Angeal. Genesis always turned his phone of around this time. He didn't feel comfortable enough to bother Tseng and he knew Professor Hojo was having his own difficulties at the moment from what he'd heard. So it was only natural for Sephiroth's name to fall out of his mouth. Well that was his excuse. His friends had been sent on to chow while he was sent on to here. He was tired, he was hungry and his jaw was killing him. He leaned back against the pillow and shut his eyes again trying to blot out the bubbling of negative thoughts. However, they persisted as they always did and unfortunately Professor Hojo was not here to pick them up and reason them away. Hojo had always known what to do when his depression came calling, but right now, he couldn't do anything. His phone was back at the bunk and he wasn't sure the professor would be available for his petty mental issues anyway. Crap, he depressed himself more.

Cloud groaned and tried to relax, his hand falling on the tingling of the lightening material around his neck. Just breathe, he thought, just breathe.

"Cloud?"

Cloud's eyes snapped open at the deep voice calling his name in that strange low tone that made even his plane jane name sound amazing. He looked towards the door seeing Sephiroth standing near it, concern and relief in his eyes. He was in casual clothing today, which often still surprised Cloud. Having grown up as a mere fan of Sephiroth's greatness, he'd grown into the idea that the man wore nothing else but his uniform. Seeing him casually dressed in slacks and button up shirt was a bit of a jaw dropper. The true blue dress shirt was draped over his body perfectly and Cloud wondered if all of Sephiroth's clothing was custom made. Either way, the man looked amazing as he always did and Cloud didn't know what to do with his inner fanboy. Sephiroth offered a relieved smile and came to the bed.

"What happened?"

Cloud shook his head trying to be as nonchalant as he could. "Nothing…just got into a fight."

"Without punching back?" Sephiroth said, his voice slightly colder.

"What?"

"You're knuckles, they aren't torn up. They aren't even bruised. For a fight brutal enough to do this kind of damage, you certainly didn't try to defend yourself."

"Oh," Cloud tried to think fast to hold up his lie. "It was…" the blond sighed in defeat. "It was kinda onesided…"

"You didn't hit back or you couldn't?"

"I…I couldn't."

Sephiroth nodded. "So, a superior did this to you?"

Cloud looked up with a jolt. "I didn't say that!"

"Don't lie to me, Cloud." Sephiroth sounded almost angry and it caused the blond to cringe. This was not the type of conversation he wanted to have with the man.

"I'm sorry, sir."

Sephiroth's face softened and he took a seat on the bed. "Cloud, I have never given you a reason to lie to me in the time we've known each other. Do not betray that now."

Cloud lifted pained blue eyes to meet Sephiroth's feline jades. Sephiroth's brow furrowed when he caught an obvious fury behind that pain but he wasn't certain if it was directed at Cloud's attacker or at Cloud himself. The boy turned and looked away.

"Sergeant Parker…he's the NCO for my platoon. He's been kinda picking at me. I thought it was because I was the smallest one here. I mean look at me! I don't even _look_ like I belong here much less think it! But no, that not the only thing wrong with me. No, his problem was not only that I was small like a girl, its that I'm apparently FUCKING THE FENRIR PRODIGY! Oh, and I'm fucking Genesis and you, too. Might as well throw Angeal in there and make a it an official train huh?!"

Sephiroth remained silent allowing the boy to vent.

"Rumor has it I've been giving Conte,"

"Commander Conte."

"I've been giving _Commander_ Conte the eye. I might as well worm my way up and get on my knees for him too! I mean have you seen the guy, built like a train, might as well indulge! That's me, I'm a SOLDIER slut thanks to Parker and whoever the hell else is turning the goddamn rumor mill! And you know what the worst part of it all is? The very _worst_ part? I've only been here for a day! In one day, I've pissed off a sergeant, gotten my jaw broken, and rumor spread fast that I'm some kinda pretty whore who only got into SOLDIER on the length of the dick in my mouth!"

Sephiroth's brow rose at the vulgar expression. Cloud had the decency to blush and mutter an apology. They sat in silence for a while, Sephiroth allowing all that Cloud had told him settle. He'd been told valuable information through all of it and if he informed the others of the Devil's Triumvirate they would not be pleased. He knew who Bauss Parker was, an honorable man on the field but a lousy human being when forced to be one. He knew Conte had most likely heard no rumors of Cloud meaning the rumor mill was turning among the cadets. But which, the ones heading in or the ones head out for testing? The next step would be to find the source of it and he was certain questioning the testers would yield satisfying results. He filed away his strategy for later and looked at Cloud openly, doing his best to seem kind though he was unsure if he was succeeding. He needed to be sure of Cloud's conviction before he backed anything the blonde did.

"Cloud, I could help you with this."

"No please don't do any-"

Sephiroth held up his hand to silence the boy. "I could do something, I could have Parker removed from your platoon, I could have the rumor mill shut down. I could remove you from training and rear you myself putting all other cadets at a severe disadvantage when SOLDIER testing came around. I could judge your skills with leniency, have Angeal and Genesis write recommendations that would skyrocket you to the fame and glory you deserve…I could start you down such a path and make it easy for you. You know that I could and that there would be no objection."

"What would that accomplish?" Cloud said immediately, with a glare.

Sephiroth's brows rose in surprise.

Cloud shook his head angrily. "You think that's what I want?! For you to wave a magic wand to make it all better for me?! I told you, this is what I want to do! This is my life I'm trying to change and I don't need you to do anything for me! Don't you realize that doing something like makes everything about me they say true! No, if I'm going to do this I'm doing it by myself! I don't need your influence, I don't need any of you to defend me!" he cringed at the ache in his jaw but didn't stop. "I volunteered on my own, I passed that test on my own, I came here to Midgar ON MY OWN. Whether or not my dreams come true or I go back to that stupid town with my tail between my legs it will be on my own, Seph! I thought you understood that."

Sephiroth nodded with an amused smile and Cloud blushed a bit when the man chuckled. "It was merely a suggestion Cloud. So what do you plan to do about your situation Cloud?"

Cloud paused and shrugged. He sat in silence for a moment giving it honest thought. Sephiroth waited patiently. "You…you all said not to let them see I'm afraid. Well, I'm not. I'm not scared now that I know that the bullies here aren't any bigger or badder than Nibelhiem. Tifa hits harder than Sergant Parker. If he wants to have something against me, then I'll give him something to have against me."

"Don't go getting into trouble."

"Seph, I'm a bi-curious gay boy in the military. I'm already in trouble. But that's who I am. I'm not here to impress anyone, Seph. I came here to be a SOLDIER and…that's what I'm going to do or at least try to. I'm going to be who I am and if Parker or anyone else doesn't like it then, forgive my language, they and this entire compound can suck my dick!"

Sephiroth laughed outright. "Good, Cloud. I still need to have a talk with Conte about Parker's behavior since what he did is severely against protocol but I won't use any more of my power than necessary on the situation. This is your life and your dream, you deal with the problems."

Cloud nodded, determination returning to his face. "Thank you, Seph. Um…by the way, how have you been?"

The older man was slightly startled by the question. "How have I…I've been as well as can be expected, Cloud."

"You just…you look calmer that's all," Cloud murmured, the blush returning to his face. "It's like something good is happening for you right now. You like lighter."

"I believe it's in anticipation to watching you grow. I have not felt the desire to see a cadet succeed before, perhaps it is affecting my physical appearance as well."

"Oh…well for a minute, I was going to say you looked like you were in lo-"

"Seph! I finally found the coffee station. God this place is so confusing!"

Both Cloud and Sephiroth looked towards the door. Aerith stepped in barefoot, her skirt brushing the floor. She haphazardly held three steaming mugs in her hands with various vending machine goodies piled in her arms. Cloud blinked at her and then looked to Sephiroth whose expression softened to something almost warm when the girl giggled as she did her balancing act. Cloud felt a pang in his chest at that face. Aerith waddled over and carefully passed around the mugs, one for Cloud and one for Sephiroth. She placed her own on the stand near the bed and dumped the snacks on the bed. Sephiroth raised a brow.

"Where are your shoes?"

"Oh you know I can't stay comfy in shoes for long!" she replied cheerfully before turning for Cloud. She stared at him for a long time, with her mouth slightly agape in wonder. "Oooh," she said with an enthralled sigh. "You're Cloud."

Cloud tilted his head in confusion. "Um, yes ma'am."

She smiled and hugged him to her. "I've been so excited about meeting you. Sephiroth has told me a lot about you."

Cloud rested against her bosom and was strangely comfortable with it. She was soft like he'd come to expect girls to be, but her touch was so gentle and warm, motherly. He simply lay there feeling much of his concerns dissipate. Aerith rocked him a bit and it made him feel like nothing bad had ever happened. She released him and held him at arm's length.

"Oh yes, you're Cloud. You're going to do all kinds of good things. Do you feel better?"

"Uh…" Cloud noticed the ache in his jaw was gone and he carefully slid away the bandages. "Yeah, actually. Um you are…?"

"Cloud, this Aerith Gainsburough. She's Dr. Ilfana and Professor Gast's child but she prefers her nom de plume."

"Huh? Why?"

"A princess likes to go out into disguise once in a while! Eat, eat, you're scrawny!"

Sephiroth shook his head. "You're very excited, Aerith."

"I've just…been waiting all my life meet him," Aerith said distantly with a warm smile. "Well, I mean it feels that way since Seph told me about you."

Cloud blushed a little and Sephiroth had the decency to look embarrassed. Aerith giggled. "So Cloud, what's got you in here like this."

"Meh, getting picked on because I'm little. But, I'm not going to let it stop me. I get hit harder by my frienemy back home!"

"Frienemy?"

"Friend/enemy. We kinda love to hate each other."

"Ah I had one of those once. I don't even talk to that slut anymore."

Sephiroth's brow rose at the insult. "Mind if I ask what happened?"

"She gave my boyfriend a," Aerith made a hand gesture so her mother wouldn't hear.

Cloud snorted on his drink and choked. Sephiroth did his best not to laugh, though a smile did break through.

"On that note, you shouldn't worry Cloud. You'll make it. Trust me, you were born to do this, you just don't know it yet. It will be okay."

Cloud smiled. "I know, and Sephiroth, remember what I said. Don't help me, ok."

Sephiroth held his hands up in a gesture of acquiescence. "I promise I will not."

"I believe you."

"Just…do me a favor."

"What?"

"Don't cry."

Cloud felt his eyes immediately water but he blinked them back. "Yes, sir."

Aerith looked between the two of them with a knowledgeable smile on her face. "We're going to be wonderful friends."

l

l

Tseng flipped Rufus onto his back for the third time and glared down at the boy. "You're distracted and it's making you useless. I told you either you focus or you leave my training floor."

Rufus panted staring up at the ceiling. It had been a long process but there was a light glow to his azure eyes that learned to hold a controlled glare. Tseng made a frustrated sound and rolled Rufus roughly away from him. Rufus quickly got to his feet thanks to practice and watched the Wutain walk to the other end of the mat, his high ponytail swaying almost like an angry tail. Tseng wore regular training clothes, tight black t-shirt and loose fitting athletic pants. Rufus snarled at the grace in which Tseng carried himself in something as primitive as grappling. Tseng turned around and took a fighting stance.

"Again!"

Rufus's eyes narrowed and he quickly charged. He faked Tseng out and quickly dropped sweeping the older man off his feet and attempted to pin him to the map but was grabbed by his hair and shoved face first into the map. It wasn't as painful as it could've been but it didn't stop it from hurting. Tseng snatched one of his arms as it came out to elbow him and twisted it behind his back straining his shoulder. He cried out and ceased his movement.

"You give up then?"

"What choice do I have?" Rufus spat angrily.

"You have plenty choice. You still live!" Tseng snarled rolling Rufus away once more and standing. "Again!"

"What's the point!" Rufus shouted, sitting up.

Tseng paused and looked down at him coldly. "What?"

"What's the point?! My mother is ok again, my father is running scared! Lazard's bruises don't show up as much anymore and my father only hits me once in a while now and it will soon stop when mother is completely healed," Rufus punched the mat glaring at it as if it were the sole object of his disdain. "She'll save you! She'll save all of you and fix this company! What the hell is my purpose now?!"

Tseng stormed over to Rufus and backhanded him hard. "Tch! What is the point boy?!"

Rufus held his jaw and glared at the man. "Don't call me that!"

Tseng hit him again. "You came to me! You asked for our help! All we asked in return is that you let us make you into the leader you are meant to be. Now that someone is able to do the work for you, you cower and shirk the responsibility! You useless boy!"

Rufus lunged at Tseng tackling him to the ground and pinning him there. "Stop calling me that! Yes! I'm cowering! My mother and father are the two greatest superpowers in all of ShinRa. What's my place in their fight! Mother doesn't want me involved, father thinks I'm weak and useless and I AM! All this I've been doing to become stronger doesn't have any use now that my mother is back!"

Tseng lay beneath the boy; his eyes falling to the healing black eye the boy had received a couple of weeks before. "You are ShinRa, it doesn't matter who the superpowers are. You have as much right to that power as those who have always held it. If you chose to abandon your goal, abandon your mission then you are no better than your father who forgot what it meant to have power! You're a weak excuse of a human being not even fit to exist."

Rufus gasped as a gun was pressed to his temple. He didn't even know where it had come from much less seen Tseng pull it. Tseng's steely grey eyes glared into his own and suddenly he was very, very afraid for his life…and it pissed him off.

"See, even in your upper hand, the fact that I am beneath you, you fear me because you know what I will do to you. You know I _will_ kill you and I will sleep peacefully with one less burden. Is that what you want, boy? You want to die, right here on the Turk training room floor and let it be known that you were too cowardly to fight for your right to this company, to fight for your right to exist and have that existence acknowledge. Tell me now, because I have better things to do than to waste my time on weak willed little boys."

Rufus trembled, his hands wrapping around Tseng's neck just beneath the collar, not caring that the gun cocked. He was afraid, and he hated himself for it. He was afraid and he hated Tseng for making him that way. He squeezed Tseng throat thinking that any moment the Turk would pull the trigger but knowing that he wouldn't because Tseng didn't see him as a threat. He wasn't anything to this man…he was just some snot nosed brat too afraid to grasp what was right there in front of him and he hated himself for it. He squeezed tighter until Tseng's breath cut, but the Wutain made no move to shoot him. He did sense the subtle movement in Tseng's arm as he slowly put pressure on the trigger. Rufus smirked and it surprised Tseng.

"Weak willed?" Rufus whispered. "Are you forgetting that this simpering little boy holds your life contract in his hands? That I could kill you now and no one would say anything. That I'm the one who put that collar around your neck! No," Rufus shook his head. "You're not going to kill me, Tseng. Not my father, not my mother, not even my brother or this stupid fucking company will beat me!" Rufus's hands loosened from Tseng's neck. "…not even you Tseng. No matter how bent or beat up I get…you won't break me. I won't let you. You Turks are all broken people, relics of something that used to stand for everything amazing about ShinRa, everything powerful about it. Now look at you, begging for help from a kid who can't even efficiently dodge his father's blows. You're just as pathetic as I am and because of that I won't let you talk to me as if you're better. You won't treat me as if you're superior. Because as long as I hold your life in my hands, I'm the master! You won't look down on me, _dog!_"

Tseng was silent, no response came from his lips, but Rufus was granted with the cruelest and deadliest smirk he'd ever seen from Tseng or any Turk. A cold, amused chuckle escaped from the Wutain's lips and though it caused a shiver to run up Rufus's spine, he was not afraid. In fact, he found it alluring. Tseng lay the gun down and lifted Rufus off of him with ease. He rose to his knees and smoothly stood.

"Again, Rufus," Tseng ordered, the chuckle still tinting his voice.

They trained a few more times and Rufus showed real improvement now that he was able to focus. Strangely, he felt better after the outburst and Tseng showed no sign that any of what transpired between them was relevant. It was almost like Tseng knew he needed this. After they trained, Tseng ruffled his hair and praised him for his improvement while at the same time informing him of his flaws. Rufus felt a certain pride in himself that he did not get from his family, not even from his mother. He watched Tseng pull his hair down and slip on a jacket ready to leave and smiled. This man was his adjutant…everything he did was for his benefit.

"Hey, Tseng?"

"Yes?" Tseng responded but did not turn as he adjusted his jacket.

"Um…wanna get something to eat? It's kinda late and I don't think I can go home yet?"

Tseng blinked and smiled. "How about I cook you something that doesn't involve cow smothered in lard?"

Rufus huffed. "You're just mad cause burgers are better than Wutainese."

Tseng chuckled and gestured for the boy to follow. "We'll dine at my home, my final offer."

"You're lucky I like your cooking, dog!"

"Woof," Tseng's monotone bark made Rufus laugh.

l

l

Cloud returned to his bunk very late, feeling both better and shitty at the same time. He approached his bed and stared at it with a complete lack of interest. He was happy that his jaw was healed, that there was no damage, but…something else was on his mind. The way Sephiroth and Aerith interacted did something to him and couldn't understand what. They were friends, it was obvious. Nothing sexual was going on between them. Aerith was practically his sister, hell they even looked a little a like when you stared at them long enough. They were good for each other and Aerith was making Sephiroth lighter, happier. So why was it hurting him to think about it?

"I want that…" he whispered. One of his main goals in coming to Midgar, to joining SOLDIER, was to be at Sephiroth's side. He wanted to support him, be that friend that said "I got you" no matter what the situation. He wanted to be the one to make Sephiroth smile the way Aerith did. Cloud shook his head when he realized how that sounded in his head. Where was Zack when he needed him? He wanted comfort, to be held. He needed someone to be there for him right now when he was so close to giving up. Cloud took out his phone from his bedside table. He sat down and texted Zack.

_R U awake?_

Beep! _Yeah, its mornin here. Whatcha doin' up, chocoshit?_

_Im…so confused…_

…_?_

_Sorry, I just had a bad day. I want to talk to u._

_Then call babe. I always answer._

Cloud smiled and hesitantly dialed. He only had to wait one ring before Zack's voice came in and he felt warm and comforted.

"Hey, Cloud."

"Hey, Zack."

"You ok?"

"Yeah I just…it was a long day. But no big deal. First days are always the worst no matter what your getting into."

"That's true…but you ain't gotta handle it alone."

"I know…Zack…?"

"Hmm?"

"I…I miss you." _I love you…_

He could practically feel the smile on the other end. "I love you, too, Cloud."

Cloud chuckled as tears rolled down his cheek.

"Don't cry."

"I'm sorry."

"Try to get some sleep. You got a long day tomorrow."

Cloud made an affirming sound. "Goodnight Zack."

"Night chocobo."

Cloud kissed the phone feeling much better but when he laid on his bed, he found that he couldn't get comfortable in the cold sheets. He shuffled around and groaned before sitting up again.

"Cloud?" a sleep Rosso called with a yawn.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yes, but it's alright. How do you feel?"

"…like I got punched somewhere worse than the jaw."

Rosso stared at him, her beautiful ruby eyes glowing in the dark. She gave a warm smile before scooting back and lifting the cover for him. Cloud managed not to blush at her being only in her underwear. In fact, he didn't feel much about it other than grateful for the invitation. He got up and shuffled over to her bed, crawling into it as quietly as he could and curling close to her. She wrapped a secure arm around his middle and pressed her breasts against his back. It reminded him of nights he slept with his mom who still sometimes cried in her sleep for his father. He would hold her just how Rosso was holding him. If only he were stronger.

Rosso pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. "Sleep, darling. Dream and wash away the sorrow."

The next morning Cloud was already out of bed before Conte's shriek came through. He didn't know why but he felt energized. He had something to prove today. No not just an ambiguous something. He had to prove that he belonged here and dammit he would.

Sergeant Parker arrived to round them up. There were collective glares in the room, but none so harsh and determined as the one on Cloud Strife's face. Parker snarled and barked at them to move out. Cloud walked out last pausing at Parker.

"Just remember," he said boldly to the Sergeant. "I'm not here for you; I don't have to prove anything to you! So keep your thoughts about my personal life to yourself if you don't like it. I'm a cadet, and I'm supposed to learn from you! How about you teach me something useful today!"

With that Cloud walked out with his platoon and filed out on the field with them. Cloud was angry, determined, and ready. His howl was distinct and it inspired the others in his platoon to show their best. None howled as loud and aggressively as Platoon 2, not even the senior wolves. Conte smirked. He would have something good to report to the General.

l

l

A/N: we're going to start seeing a lot of conflicting feeling from Cloud as far as his affections for Zack and Sephiroth go. As for his relationship with Rosso, they are are…well they're Cloud and Rosso. I really feel bad at this point for the Vincent and Hojo scenarios and now we got Chaos putting in his two scents, fun fun. I hope you like how Tseng dealt with Rufus's mini identity crisis, I wanted them to have a scene before I skipped any time that would set up their relationship with each other. I believe next chapter we will skip a couple of weeks maybe a month into training and show some real progress from Cloud, Sephiroth, Vincent, Tseng and Reno, and Rufus. Also, any people concerned that Aerith and Sephiroth's relationship will turn into something more than plantonic you're barkin' up the wrong tree. The original developers notes had Aerith and Sephiroth planned out as siblings, that Aerith was the younger and that Sephiroth was born when Hojo experimented on Ilfana with the jenova cells, hence the original reason she died from her injuries was that Jenova hindered her healing. So yeah, technically, Aerith and Sephiroth were half siblings. It sure as hell explained why they resembled each other as far and character design went for the original ffvii. Anyway, ever since then, I can't read any fiction that is Aerith/Sephiroth related unless it's some healing going on and no sex. It's just…incestuous to me thanks to that tidbit.

On a lighter note, Cloud is going to have quite a few complexes but he's going to keep his head up. You'll see when the development moves further. Also, I'm going to be starting another Cloud and Seph fic pretty soon. Been trying to work out the idea in between work and my stupid part time job. Been so exhausted lately. At any rate, you guys know what to do. Review, tell me what you think, tell me your secret wishes for Cloud and Seph or Tseng and Reno, or hell even Hojo and Vincent, I'm more than game for that pairing these days. You guys seem to love it.


	33. Intermission (Author Note, not chapter)

A/N: Um hi guys. I kinda promised myself I would never do these but…I'm quite concerned about you guys. I hope this little thing here doesn't turn you off of the story. I'd hate myself a little if it did.

Recent reviews for the past few chapters (S2 finale and onward) have been telling me you guys are a bit off the marker about how pairings as well as how I work in this story. Okay, understandable so let's get a point across before this gets out of hand and I start depressing myself because people hate my writing. If I depress myself I won't finish and I love this story too much to let my silliness get in the way. Yes despite my strong will in the face of illness I actually have a great fear of being misunderstood. Happens a lot cause I'm bipolar. Anyway, keep calm, don't worry I'm not ranting, I just want to make sure this is understood.

This fic is not catering to the people who read it as much as I love hearing opinions. The Majority of the decisions I make are already options for me that I lean towards but if I can't decide I sometimes rely on a few opinions. That being said, the only PERMANENT and SURE pairing is Cloud and Sephiroth. This fic is a slow build to their relationship. Vincent, Tseng, Reno, Hojo, and Cid are still very much up in the air. Hojo and Vincent's interactions are simply me exploring their relationship had Hojo not been made a homicidal maniac just yet. That being said…it doesn't mean he won't become one. I've explained from the start that his downfall isn't stopped, it's just happening slowly. Whether or not Vincent and Hojo will have any sort of relationship near the end of it will be determined by where the flow of the story goes as I think of it. Like most fics even though SOME planning goes on (ie the Cloud and Sephiroth interactions and certain bouts of character development) all of this simply made up as I go along.

Anyone feeling that the Hojo and Vincent are being forced as romantic interests because of the reviewers you have to understand: Vincent has no romantic interest in Hojo as of yet nor has he shown any if you have been reading closely. Vincent only feels that Hojo and he should have an understanding by now considering all that has passed between them. Hojo however has shown interest in Vincent since day one that has been building over the years that this fic has panned out. It's there trust me because I intended it to be. Whether or not the feelings are reciprocated I have no clue yet. Like I said, majority of this is just in exploration. Vincent growing to care about what happens to Hojo isn't instant romance…it's just caring.

Tseng and Reno: they are also still up in the air. The main thought to keep in mind "Tseng doesn't love Reno." Not yet and I'm unsure if he ever will. They may seem a done deal now but as I said, none of these pairings are the end all except Cloud and Sephiroth. However, if it is decided and the story leads in the direction of Tseng and Vincent I don't want it to be because of his hero-complex for Vincent. Vincent as not perfect and does not belong on the pedestal that Tseng often places him on. He is simply human. Tseng will need context and emotional stability to truly decide on who he wants to be attracted to and who he wants to fall in love with completely. Tseng needs to be liberated from his complexes and insecurities before any type of happiness can happen for him and that is Reno's base purpose in all this. It was his purpose from the start, his development as an actual character just kinda came with the territory.

Cid…hmm I just realized I need my captain back. Gonna take care of that in the next chapter, I miss my captain.

The moral of the story: I do not ship just to ship. I do not put pairings together just because they're hot. I mean yeah they're hot but I hate putting people together without emotional content or chemistry so I take the time to make development. I want a why and how to their interactions and emotions. Every now and then you'll catch a little pwp but that's in other stories and even then, those characters have history with each other, they aren't just screwin or loving each other just because I say so or because the fans say so at the time. Plot relevance tends to be important to me. I've never been able to pull that pwp off well in any of my writing even in fanfiction where it's kinda understood that that sort of thing can happen.

In this story, even though it's had a rough start and some plotholes as all fanfiction do, every interaction with characters is important. They have major purpose and not just fan service. If it weren't important, Cloud and Seph would be going at it like rabbits by now. So I guess I could say for those of you who are little meh about Tseng/Reno, Vincent/Tseng, or Vincent/Hojo, calm down. I only put it this way because development puts them that way. The fans may favor a certain pairing over the other but in the end the decision in mine or rather theirs.

I love your opinions, I love reading them and I do take them into account when I write some things in this fic. They do keep this story going but if I'm going to have readers who will hate this story because of a direction it _seems_ to be taking at a moment or hate the story as a whole because of one pairing that they are invested in and didn't get to see together, well I mean there's not much I can do. It would definitely hurt my feelings that someone hates the story over a single pairing or not pairing since that's never really been what this story was about but everyone is entitled to dislike something of their own volition. I just want to make sure it's understood how this fic works before the decision is made for anyone to hate the fic or me for an implied pairing or romantic development. After all, this is still a Cloud and Sephiroth story. They will always be my main concern no matter how long it takes for them to get together.

So…um on that note, if you wish to continue this journey with me, I will very much appreciate it but if the development is not to your liking, I won't get angry or throw a fit if you stop reading. Settle down, come round and enjoy the story for what it is and how I mean for it to be. If you don't want to, its ok. Maybe the next fic I write will have something you like about it more than this one should you choose to keep following this crazy head of mine.

Lol, this feels like a press conference or something. But anyway, this is my most popular story and even though I wrote it mostly for me…I've gotten to love you guys, especially my repeat offenders, you know who you are! So I want to make sure that no hard feelings if you feel the need to stop reading. Its ok, not everyone's cup of tea, but please consider the story in its entirety rather than just one pairing.

Uh that's it. Please continue to review the last chapter I posted and let me know how you guys are liking the story, give me about two weeks to get the next chapter rolling. My job has been eating up all my spare time.

Love you guys

-Akino Hakume aka Harliqueen

PS: never doing one of these again. . they tend to bother me but i felt it was kinda needed.


	34. Season 3 Episode 3: The Break Down

A/N: I'm glad I wasn't misunderstood. -phew- and I'm glad you guys are still here. Lets go, eh!

l

l

Walking Out On Destiny Season 3

Episode Three: The Break Down

l

l

_Three Months Later…_

Zack and Angeal approached the training room with quick urgent steps; one intent on seeing his little boyfriend again while the other intent on seeing said boyfriend's progress. When they go to the observation lobby, Sephiroth and Genesis were already waiting there. Sephiroth stood with his arms crossed over his chest beside a very stiff Genesis. They both watched through the glass intently. Zack came up beside Sephiroth pressing his face to the glass excitedly.

"Did I miss it? Is it his turn?"

"Down, puppy," Angeal said calmly, though there was a hint of anxiousness in his voice.

"Next Cloud Strife 120lbs, height 5ft freshman cadet," the announcer blared. "Opponent, Michael Cornelius, junior cadet, 200lbs, height 6'2."

Zack scrunched his nose. "That's outside his weight class. Hell, that's outside his everything class."

"Of course it is; I wouldn't have it any other way."

Zack jerked his head to the right seeing Dr. Lucrecia standing there smugly, her still fairly new assistant Shalua at her side. They pulled out their respective data pads and began to collect notes.

"He is enhanced after all, he needs better testing. You all know that well enough, don't you my dear first classes."

Zack blinked in confusion but the lack of reaction from the other three SOLDIERS made a dark tension wrap around the room. Zack licked his lips and glanced at Sephiroth whose face remained emotionless and his jade eyes focused on the blonde as he stepped out on the mat. Zack sighed and watched.

"Enhanced whatever, two months isn't long enough for him to face off against a junior."

Cloud took a deep breath and he felt a sense of finality when his bare feet touched the mat. The bigger boy, Michael smiled kindly.

"Good luck," he mouthed before taking an aggressive stance.

Cloud smiled a little and nodded before blanking his face and took a defensive stance. He already knew that he wasn't going to win this fight. Michael was bigger, stronger, faster, and had training already. The only advantage Cloud had was that he had a little Mako in his veins. He didn't go in with any aspirations to win and he was fine with that. No, he was going to lose and he was going to lose spectacularly!

"Here I come kid!"

Cloud felt his heart pound. "Big guy, big guy, big guy!" He quickly dodged when he was reached out for and avoided the following blow. He surprised himself and Michael by actually punching the bigger boy in the ribs as hard as he could, it staggered him a bit. Michael recovered quickly and smirked.

"You ain't as weak as you look. Guess I shouldn't take it easy on you!"

"Oh please don't!" Cloud replied batting his eyelashes silly-like.

Michael laughed and attacked him in earnest this time. The boy was fast, big and his hits hurt like a bitch, but Cloud found that his small size had some advantage. He could dodge; get the hell out of the way quick fast and in a hurry. He managed to make Michael's blows roll off him, placing hits in the same spots repeatedly. He'd snuck Michael's ribs four times and it was starting to affect the bigger boy. He was leading with his unwounded side now and was getting pissed off at how Cloud danced around him. Michael picked up his speed and increased the force of his punches; catching Cloud in the eye and making him roll backwards. Michael didn't give him time to recover before he was grabbed and thrown across the mat.

Parker snarled. "The fuck you doin' Strife, waiting for him offer you his dick! Get your ass up and defend you fucking self."

Cloud stumbled to his feet. "Easy for you say, you hick bastard," he muttered as he dodge rolled out the way as Michael swung at him. He latched on to the outstretched arm and used it as leverage to get him high enough to punch Michael in the face. Michael backed up in shock of actually getting hit in the face. Cloud took that moment to Charlie Horse his leg with a hard kick and right hooked the boy. It wasn't as hard as he could have, Cloud admittedly was getting tired, but he wasn't going down without making Michael work for it.

"OH! That's it Spikey stay on his ass," Zack exclaimed.

"Hmm, the little chicabo knows he's going to lose, he's just prepared to give him a fight."

"The kid's got heart," Angeal admitted. "He knows he doesn't stand a chance, but he's doing his best"

"He's going to win."

All eyes turned to Sephiroth including Lucrecia's.

Genesis's brow rose. "Aren't we being a bit optimistic, Seph?"

There was no hint of amusement on Sephiroth's face as his eyes remained glued to the fight. "He's going to win…he just doesn't see the advantage he's made yet."

Cloud was proud that he didn't go down when Michael punched him square in the gut and nearly rearranged his organs. He did double over though giving Michael the chance to hook him in the face again. He rolled and held his stomach as he skidded to a stop. He realized though, that that right hook wasn't as hard as it had been. He took a moment to lie there and look at Michael. The boy was winded and he could see him leaning a bit to the right, shielding his ribs. Had Cloud really punched him hard enough to injure with those few random blows? Cloud quickly got to his feet and dodged the jab Michael attempted and punched him in his ribs again. He heard the easily missed hiss of air that escaped Michael before the boy twisted and kicked the blonde back. Michael was hurt! And as bad as that made Cloud feel that was an advantage. Just as the realization hit him he was grabbed from behind and was put into a head lock, his air being constricted.

"Oh, it's over now," Angeal judged.

"There's no way Cloud can break that sort of hold. He doesn't know how, unfortunately," Genesis said with disappointment.

"Come on, Cloud, don't let him choke you out!" Zack shouted through the glass though he knew he couldn't be herd.

Sephiroth's fist clinched beneath his arm but he remained expressionless. "Think, Cloud."

Cloud felt himself growing dizzy and struggled hard against the black spots in his vision. No, no, no, he found a weak spot. Which side? Which side was he on? He couldn't think straight as his brain slowed from oxygen deprivation.

"Tap out, Cloud!" he heard Dom shout.

"He'll put you out, tap out!" Kyle shouted.

"You can still do it, Cloud. You're not unconscious yet," Rosso's voice was heard above the roar.

"Tap out, Strife! He's not going to hesitate to choke your ass out!"

Zack flinched at the unfocused look in Cloud's eyes. "Tap out, babe…"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at Cloud slowly losing consciousness. "Come on, Cloud."

Cloud wiggled and sink his teeth into Michael's arm surprising him. His grip loosened enough for Cloud to maneuver. He put his hands together and elbowed Michael in his ribs as hard as he could digging in as he did. Michael immediately let go but not before Cloud elbowed him a second time. Michael doubled over, turning his side away from Cloud to protect it. The blond coughed trying to get more air but ran and jumped on Michael's back. He then hooked his arm around the boys swollen neck and clung tightly, using his other arm to squeeze and cut off the air. Cloud hooked his legs around the boys waist from behind to ensure he couldn't be knocked off and held on for dear life as Michael flailed around trying to dislodge him.

Zack made a surprised sound before cheering. "Fuck yeah! Choke his ass out! Get 'em Cloud!"

Sephiroth smirked though he knew Cloud wasn't out of the woods yet. "Hang in there."

Conte watched the display, watched how feral Cloud's face became even as Michael slammed him against the walls at the edge of mat. The boy was a fighter that was for sure, a survivor. It was a bit dirty to continue to ruin Michael's ribs by digging his heels in, but Conte liked that. The boy knew he was small but he didn't let it stop him from fighting back. He fought dirty, but he fought.

"Tap out, Michael," He ordered.

"No sir," Michael strained out hitting at Cloud. "I'm not letting this little pixie make me tap out!"

"Okay fine," Conte shrugged. "Choke him the fuck out Strife, that's an order."

"Yes, sir!" Cloud shouted his voice strained at the effort but the order gave him more strength and his grip tightened as much as it could and he used his heel to kick Michael in the ribs one good time. It brought he boy down and Cloud stayed on top of him, his legs wrapped securely around the boy. He kept his grip locked until he felt Michael's struggles die down and suddenly the boys hand raised and tapped the mat quickly. Cloud didn't let go however. He looked towards Conte.

Conte smirked and nodded. "Let him go."

Cloud let Michael go and rolled off him, he got to his feet and he cupped his hands around his mouth and howled startling Sephiroth and Genesis. The entire platoon howled back followed by numerous cheers. Zack laughed and pumped his fist in the air.

"Fuck yeah! Fenrirs man."

Conte approached Michael to assess his injuries but as he passed Cloud he ruffled the boys spikes. "You fought and did your best and you followed orders to the letter. Good job Strife."

Cloud blushed a little but he felt exhilarated. He won. He fucking won!

After class, Cloud waddled his achy self out of the training hall having been granted the rest of the off since it was Friday. Zack rushed him and scooped him up into a hug. It hurt like a bitch but he was happy to be surrounded by Zack's warmth.

"Damn Cloud that was the hottest thing I've ever seen you do! I'm sorry I doubted you at first but fuck you came through like a champ! Good job!" Zack babbled excitedly.

"Thanks, I didn't think I would win either you know."

"Heh none of us did!" Zack said but then looked at Sephiroth. "Well except Sephiroth. He saw something we didn't. He said he knew you were going to win."

Cloud's eyes found Sephiroth's and to his surprise the man immediately averted his gaze. "You did well Cloud, I expect you'll be ready for Genesis and I sooner than we thought. Excuse me."

Cloud was taken aback by the coldness of the General's voice as he brushed passed them, leaving confusion among them. Genesis scrunched his nose.

"Oh what's the ice queen on about now?"

"I dunno," Angeal murmured however Cloud caught the tone in his voice that said he did. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"I think we both should," Genesis said suspiciously. "So one of you can tell me what's going on."

Zack shrugged and pulled Cloud in for a kiss. Cloud made a surprised squeak and pushed him away. "Not here! They already think I'm the SOLDIERs bitch!"

"But you're my bitch," Zack whined, earning him a bop on the head. "Alright, alright, it's the weekend anyway, so I can wait to kiss you all I want."

Cloud smiled. "Maybe, after a good hot shower first. I hurt in places I didn't even know I had."

"Conte's still a hard ass, but I think you really impressed him today. That's gonna make your time real easy."

"I hope so, I'm tired of being the runt."

"Cloud?"

Both boys immediately separated and looked in the direction of Doctor Lucrecia. She stood with a knowing smile on her face and winked. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I just wanted to congratulate Cloud on his success. I must admit, the data I collected was not as I expected. Cloud you are an exceptional survivalist. You're ability to think so quickly almost made me believe I was still studying Sephiroth!"

"Really!" Cloud said with blush.

"Oh yes, in fact you and your squad have done so well, I think I will reward you. No lab visit on Sunday, alright?"

Cloud smiled. "Thank you!"

"Oh it nothing, you're all young, you deserve to have some fun!"

Zack eyed her suspiciously but he appreciated the time alone with Cloud for the weekend. It would be nice to not have to nurse the blond back to health from his Mako highs.

l

l

Hojo walked with his new "assistant" close in tow. It took a lot to not glance back at the man as he played his part well. Newbie assistant did not suite Vincent well. His long hair had been placed in a high ponytail, with his brushed bangs obscuring most of his face. Hojo insisted that he tame his hair so that he would not be so recognizable. His glowing crimson orbs were disguised by specialty contacts that hid the Mako light and allowed him to be unrecognizable. They allowed for ten years of obscurity to do the rest. After all, no one had given thought to Vincent Valentine in years, so having a random new Wutain assistant provided no suspicion as Hojo signed him in and put a fake identity into the computer. It took much argument to make Vincent leave the gun at home. Now they were safely inside his private quarters in his lab where they both mentally relaxed. Vincent sighed and took a seat in his usual place not noticing the slight quirk at the corner of Hojo's mouth at the familiar gesture.

"So, I'm in, I need access to the Turk floor. How do I get that from here?"

"I handle the Turk Mako regimen now, so it will be simple to-"

The door pushed open and Heidegger burst in with Tseng reluctantly in tow. "Professor, good to see you finally coming in to work. I was just about to talk to the President about cutting your funding with the amount of convalescence you like to take! Gyahhahaha."

Tseng rolled his eyes behind the bigger man and drew his attention to the man sitting on the couch. He narrowed his eyes in scrutiny trying to identify the stranger who kept his head bowed, his bangs obscuring his face. There was something very familiar about the air around the man and Tseng felt the tug of his inner demon bubble. Who was this…an assistant? Tseng decided to ask Hojo later about the man as well as ask after Vincent's health. Hojo had been avoidant on the subject of Vincent and Tseng had been obscenely busy with the company, Rufus, and Reno to devote real time to it. As far as Tseng knew, Vincent was still suffering amnesia and Tseng was the furthest from his thoughts. That hurt a bit to think of but…he would push forward. He'd gotten what he wanted and that was the point.

"Are you paying attention you slant eyed dog!"

Tseng's knees buckled abruptly at the sudden pain shooting down his spine from his collar. He dropped quickly having not being prepared for Heidegger's assault. Vincent was immediately on his feet to catch Tseng's head before it hit the hard floor. Tseng was in far too much pain to even open his eyes. His back arched as Heidegger toyed with the settings. Vincent flinched at the cry of pain that escaped Tseng's lips and he instinctual reached to his hip for a gun that was not there. He cursed beneath his breath and held Tseng close trying to anchor the young man. Hojo glared at the larger man.

"As much as I appreciate a good torture for the sake of science, this deplorable pointless display of power is not my taste. Stop now."

Heidegger frowned at the authoritative threat in the man's voice but lowered the control bracer on the color. "Careful, professor, you might end up with one of these as well."

"You don't have enough clout to get a collar around my neck, Heidegger. What do you want so you remove your stagnant stench from my labs?"

"As I was saying, the President wants a stronger hold on the Turks. They like this filth are getting ahead of themselves. We'll give you a fresh subject to test them on if you outfit the collars with Confuse Materia as well as other hindering shards. We want them deaf, dumb, and blind when we feel the need to. Him lying on the floor will do nothing if he's able to get back up after a quick sleep."

"Wht is your point in debilitating the Turks," Hojo spat.

"Lady ShinRa is back on her feet. If you know what's good for her, you'll keep the power out of her hands as long as possible."

Vincent's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits and he looked at Heidegger's back. He could hear the whispers of his demons crying out in unison for the fat bastards blood, but Chaos stilled them.

_Not yet Vincent. This one is not ours to kill. Our little's one blood sings for this one. Vengence is his._

Vincent shut his eyes and shook his head to clear it of the voices. "What is this Hojo?"

Hojo knelt beside him an examined Tseng to make sure there was no permanent damage. "It's the shock collars I informed you of. They give an electric charge of a materia shot directly into the spinal cord into the nervous system which is why there is no getting used to it. Tseng and any other Turk simply drop and are no longer in their minds. Which is why I am not understanding this sudden need to add more protocols to it. Its designed well enough, Reeve should be proud."

"Reeve? Reeve Tuesti?"

"Yes, he's no longer as young and naïve as he once was in our day…he's seen the horrors of this company and has seen what happens when you try to change it. Now he simply does as he's told."

"When did the power shift so much?"

"When the last person who could do anything died…so to speak."

Vincent stared into the vacant eyes of Tseng, seeing no attempt to focus in those pale grays. "Tseng…" He kissed his forehead and lifted him gently from the floor. He nestled him safely onto Hojo's couch. "How long will he be like this?"

"It depends. In all honesty, I'm surprised there's not more damage since Tseng is Heidegger's favorite punching bag. As you recall, he hates Wutai and Wutains and any and everything to do with Wutai. Even a half blood like you doesn't escape his radar."

Vincent ran his fingers distractedly through Tseng's hair as the other man stared unseeingly at the ceiling. "…I have to see him, Hojo."

"Who?" Hojo knew who.

"I need see what he has become…I need see what sort of life I left him to."

"Sephiroth?"

"Sephiroth."

Hojo sighed and checked his data tablet for Sephiroth's schedule. He glanced at Vincent's pained face as he covered Tseng in his lab coat and hesitated. This wasn't smart, but the scientist in him saw this as very good chance to experiment. He wondered what sort of contac would coming into contact with Sephiroth would have on Vincent's already shakey sanity. Hojo adjusted his glasses and studied the schedule. It was still early, placing Sephiroth in training rooms with Genesis and Angeal.

"Come, I know exactly where he is. Tseng will be fine, He's woken up in my office several times since my return."

l

l

Sephiroth stared out over the bay of Junon Port, the Mako cannon beneath his feet. He watched the sunsetting feeling no warmth from it, its rays not stinging his eyes like it should.

"It's been a while, huh? Since we last entered this setting," Angeal said coming up beside him.

"Even if it's an artificial image created by technology, it makes it no less enthralling," Genesis murmured. "So…want to tell me what has _you_ so enthralled Sephiroth?"

"I do not," was his immediate answer.

"You can't keep hiding this. It's good to see you showing emotion, at least what little you do, but moodiness was never a healthy thing on you," Angeal nudged him. "We're your friends, Sephiroth, we won't judge."

"I will!"

"Well Gen might, but who gives a shit about his opinion anyway."

Sephiroth closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk, he was never a man of words and asking him to express how he felt was like pulling teeth, unpleasant for everyone involved. Still, they considered themselves his friends and he still valued them. Wordlessly, Sephiroth drew his Masamune slowly, relishing in the whisper of its metal as it brushed the sheath. Angeal and Genesis both had backed away hands on their weapons quickly drawing them. They knew this type of conversation well. It normally ended in very pleasant sex, but unfortunately they were not so sure this time. Sephiroth disappeared from their sight and Genesis swung his rapier to meet his blade from above. Angeal swung the massive Buster Sword aiming towards Sephiroth's side to stagger him, but the silver haired devil was far too agile. He roled himself against the blade using the force to land him away from them both. When they attacked again, he tripped Angeal and plucked Genesis in the back of the head. Genesis chuckled and Angeal smiled whole heartedly as he got to his feet. This was the Sephiroth they knew. Playful prankster. This was the one they missed. They attacked together, swords clashing against the hard steel of the Masamune and sparking dangerous fire. Angeal observered as Sephiroth was playful with them, not taking the fight seriously but kicking their asses as he often did. But then when Genesis sought to meet Sephiroth's attack with his a materia blast of fire, Angeal was given pause. Through the glow of the fire, Angeal saw a strange sort of darkness in Sephiroth's eyes when they fell on him and Genesis. He rejoined the fight nearly pushing Genesis out of the fray but the redhead kept up, not understanding Angeal's sudden aggression. Sephiroth's eyes slit dangerously and his blows became harder and harder forcing Angeal to block more often than counter. Genesis narrowed his eyes and became more serious to, his moves becoming more graceful and calculated. He realized what Angeal had caught on to, even though he was always the slower one.

Sephiroth was frustrated with them…no…he was angry. And that in turn pissed Genesis off.

"What is it?" Genesis shouted as he landed attack blows that were easily deflected by the masamune. "What is it Sephiroth? Why is it us you're angry at when we've been trying to keep you at our side. What reason do you have to be this pissed off when YOU pushed US away!"

"Genesis!" Angeal shouted as he blocked one of Sephiroth's attacks. "That's not it."

"As usual, G you miss the point seeing only yourself as the victim here."

"How am I not. I've spent months trying to reconnect with you but all we've gotten to is a flimsy friendship at best where you don't even give me the time of day! Yet here you are fighting us like you want to kill us!" Genesis swept the blade of his Rapier clipping a few strands of Sephiroth's hair.

Sephiroth leaned back from the attack and grabbed Genesis by the throat, lifting him from his feet and throwing him into the air. He slashed his sword aiming to wound but not seriously injure sending him back into the base structure of the cannon. Angeal chose that moment to halt Sephiroth's assault with the Buster Sword and push the silver haired man back.

"What is it Sephiroth? What have we done?" Angeal whispered.

Sephiroth stared down into Angeal's eyes his pupils constantly constricting and dilating. "….Neither of you are there anymore."

Angeal blinked and twirled the Buster Sword by the blade rolling masamune gently off the surface without scratching the polished blade. "You don't want us to be, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and he twirled the massive katana giving it momentum before launching a brutal assault on Angeal who merely defended. "I've had a new loft for ages, fixed things in it and made it livable, spare rooms, food, and luxury. I've gone to every lunch, listen to every problem, groaned at every recitation of Loveless, and heard your insecure wonderings through phones, dinner conversations, and whispers in the dark while one of you believes the other is sleeping!"

Angeal skidded back on his feet. "Sephiroth…"

"All I seem to get from you is how every little thing I tell you of is a bad idea, isn't good for me."

"At least we care enough to tell you what's bad for you! To prevent you from making idiotic decisions!" Genesis shouted activating the runes on his Rapier, blade glowing an angry red. "You can't make these choices on your own! You're too much of a sociopath!"

Sephiroth shoved Angeal aside and took the force of the rapier through his katana. Angeal jumped between them pushing them apart.

"Sephiroth, we want to be there for you."

"Then stop admonishing everything I say!" Sephiroth snarled catching Angeal in the side with the sword. "I don't judge Genesis for being in love with the ShinRa's bastard child! Coddling and protecting him like he's a long term project!"

Genesis froze as if struck. Sephiroth glared at Angeal. "And I have never judged YOU for being in love with Zack….watching him and wanting him even though he has someone. I've seen your eyes watch him when he's with Cloud…you never look at anyone but us that way. You both have bad choices you're choosing to make in your life and I have yet to scold you for them! I have yet to judge you for them. So why can't I confide in either of you anymore!"

Genesis lowered his sword and Angeal looked away.

"I am angry because I have so much to say that I do not know how to express and the two people in my life who have ALWAYS understood are so focused on their own shortcoming that they use them to judge mine instead of just listening." Sephiroth struggle to voice how he felt but he was satisfied that it was able to come out clearly. "I…am in strong like of someone that I have no intention of going after, but that does not mean that I wish to keep it all in. I...overflow when I do. My best friend shouldn't be a teenager I met in a flower shop. My best friends should be you…"

Sephiroth sheathed the Masamune and canceled the hologram revealing the cold dark training room. He looked between them registering the shame on their faces and lowered his head.

"This…that I am becoming may someday not be able to recognize you. I do not wish for it to be because you both have removed me from your lives." With that, Sephiroth turned and walked out. As the door slid shut behind him he rubbed his temple to soothe the headache in nesting there. Gentle hands barely reached his temples and rubbed there.

"So much hurt…" Aerith whispered. "So much rage. Don't worry; I understand. I won't let you become this monster you fear."

Sephiroth looked down at her with tired eyes. "How?"

"This love you have for all of them is powerful. It's a soothing balm and I won't let all this negativity poison it."

"Aerith…" Sephiroth wrapped an arm around her waist and placed his forehead against hers. She held him gently with a soft smile on her pink lips. "You're the only one who can still reach it…"

She shook her head, rubbing their foreheads together in a comforting gesture. "There will always be someone who can reach your heart, Sephiroth. No matter how hard you try to suffocate the poor thing. Come on, let's go get dinner!"

They walked away from the training room, never noticing the two figures standing in the shadows. Vincent watched after Sephiroth longingly, surprised at how much he'd grown and desperate to sooth the pain he saw there. He was supposed to be there for Sephiroth, to stop him from becoming the monster they wished him to be. Lucrecia had taken the boy away from him, had warped what humanity he had fought so hard to instill in Sephiroth. He closed his eyes, fighting the bubble of rage. If he did not calm down, he would destroy all of ShinRa and that would not help matters. He turned and looked at Hojo and saw a strange saddened glint in his eye as he watched Sephiroth walk away with the girl.

"...Vincent…I don't think I was ever cut out to be a good father to that boy. He needed so much more than what my logic and knowledge could provide and I doubt I could've given him that."

"It wasn't a father the boy needed…" Vincent whispered distantly. "It was a mother."

l

l

"And then I choked him out!"

"Oh Cloud! Good job, I'm so proud of you and your father would be too! Hah, I knew you had some Strife in you!"

"Moooom."

"Cloud, you have no idea how proud you're making me every day that you tell me something new. You aren't giving up. That's what makes me happy. You're being strong just like you are when I'm sick. Don't ever let them make you feel like you don't belong there because you do. You belong there and I'm glad I didn't stop you."

Cloud sniffled.

"Don't cry," she said gently. "I didn't mean to pour all this on you. I just...I feel like I've never said enough of how amazing you are. I need to say it every day because you Cloud are definitely going places." She giggled. "Oh speaking of, how's the first class ass!"

"He's not first class yet mom, they're still on the rafters about it. I think Angeal might be waiting for Zack to do something amazing before they promote him. Maybe he wants to see if he's worth it."

"He's good to you, isn't he baby?"

"Of course he is I mean…we haven't even done it because he just kinda knew I wasn't ready. He pays a lot of attention to me and never does anything to hurt me. He takes care of me when I'm sick, he cooks, he even watches over me when he's able to and when he's not, he always has someone nearby. Zack is…so perfect…" Cloud trailed off, his voice losing its enthusiasm. "So perfect…"

Alina waited a few heartbeats, staring at the pictures of her husband with longing eyes. "…Cloud, let me tell you a story."

"Does it involve gelding?"

"Oh no, not this one," she replied casually.

"Ah good, cause I'm eating."

"Did I ever tell you about the man I was in love with before your father?"

"There was someone before dad?" Cloud asked surprised. "But dad was like your soul mate."

"Yes…yes he was. Siegfried Strife was an amazing man…despite being my distant cousin that I didn't know I was related to until after the wedding."

"You promised never to bring that up again, I'm still having problems with being the product of inbreeding, mom," Cloud said in a sing song voice.

"Oh for Christ sake we were distant enough for me to have come from another continent to meet him. Besides, we looked nothing a like anyway. The point is, there was someone whom I loved dearly before your father. He was good man, good provider. He would do anything for me; money, food, health. He would go out of his way to wake up before I did and ensure that I was smiling by the time my eyes opened. He was…so good to me. So perfect."

Cloud paused mid-chew. "What happened? Why didn't you marry him?"

"Because even though I loved him so much, even though he was my best friend and lover, even though I would've moved the world in reverse for him, I…wasn't in love with him. Oh god knows I loved him, I still have his engagement ring. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't trap him in something so sacred as love when my love was not on par with his. I loved him too much to have him suffer a woman who wouldn't give him loving that he desperately needed…that he deserved."

Cloud chewed slowly contemplating and then swallowed. "Mom….I _love_ Zack."

"I know…I don't doubt that, not one bit. We Strifes love hard and deeply and when we say it there's no denying it…but baby…did you hear yourself when you talked about him. He's all the things you're looking for, all the things you could ever hope for in any one man or woman, but did you hear yourself…"

Cloud put his fork down and rested his head on his hand. He could already feel the tears welling up in his eyes as his mother steered him toward the baby elephant in the room that had been growing in size. He sniffled and blinked back the tears. "No…no mom. I won't say that. It's only been a few months and this isn't a movie. Falling in love takes time, you know that better than anyone."

"Cloud, I know it takes time and I'm not saying let him go…but if it dawns on you, if it becomes concrete that you KNOW that you aren't in love with Zack, please let him go before he falls in love with you."

"Mom…"

"We Strifes are heartbreakers not because we intend it but because we love so fiercely we don't know when to let go. If it ever gets like that, baby, you have to let him go."

Cloud was quiet, staring at his food with a destroyed appetite. "I love him mom…I truly love him…" Cloud smiled. "You'll see, give it time. We'll be in love with each other before the year's over. Like you said, love takes time."

"And if you're wrong?"

"I'll let him go."

"Just…don't hurt yourself baby."

"I won't. I gotta go ok."

"Ok, I love you Cloudy."

"I love you too mom."

Cloud looked out the window of the diner he sat in. He had left Zack a few hours ago because he'd gotten called in for some sort of briefing for a mission. This left Cloud with the weekend to himself. He couldn't say he was upset, he just had hoped Zack would be free but it seemed as though every time they'd gotten in some free time, Angeal would ring him up and pull him away. What did Angeal have against a little R&R? On top of that Cloud was horny and wanted attention. He was a teenager and he wanted to play but having his significant other away totally screwed up that plan. He put his head on the table thinking over the conversation with his mother. He loved Zack with all of his heart, how could she worry that it wouldn't work out. Zack knew him, understood him like no one else could and gave him so much encouragement to be better. He was a good boyfriend, a good friend, and so far a good lover. What more could Cloud want out of Zack? What could there possibly be that Zack wasn't giving him?

"Nothing," Cloud said with a smile. "Zack is perfect…that means…its me."

Cloud chuckled in a melancholy way and stood up, leaving the money for the bill on the table. He put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and walked out into the Midgar air. He still was not use to the city that never saw daylight, the night sky looming overhead was very strange to him and he often missed the azure wonder over his head in Nibelhiem. He hadn't quite found his place in Midgar as far as recreation and hang outs were concerned so he decided that since Zack was absent he would try out Midgar on his own. He was stronger, faster, could defend himself and he had a good amount of money. Basic paid damn good in ShinRa. He walked the stores, buying outfits for his mom and a few things figured Tifa would like. He found a huge wall scroll of the girl's favorite MMA fighter and spent a pretty penny on shipping and handling to get these things out to them. He then went in search of entertainment and wondered into Midgar's sector six. Dom called this the weirdo district, Cloud found he liked it. He walked around taking in the sights and sounds and inhaling the wonderful smell of food. Damn he was hungry again. At least his appetite was back. He took out his headphones and put them on his head, tuning into the Midgar's popular stations. He smiled and bobbed his head as he walked along the strips searching eagerly for something to get into when he saw a very interesting parlor playing something similar to old school glamrock music with a unearthly dark twist to it, the kind of stuff his mom used to rock out to. He smirked a bit and wondered in before he could stop himself.

Cloud felt his lips curl and then widen into a smile of awe. It was tattoo parlor? No, no, piercing parlor? No hah body modifications in general? No no, it was far too fancy. He saw people getting pierced in strange places. A girl had a line of studs lining her eyebrows and was getting a piercing to complete the set on her ears. Once it was in she looked in the mirror and smiled. Cloud had to admit she looked awesome and beautiful in a weird kinda way. Another man lay on his stomach with his hands resting above his head. A man sat beside him tattooing an intricate pattern that Cloud recognized from old Cosmo Canyon myths he'd read about in his old school library. It was a tribal rendition of the beast who saved the natives of Cosmo Canyon from the crimson tribe. Cloud wondered over giving it a good look, the man getting it nodded to him in greeting. A woman on her way out flicked her surgically slit tongue out at him with a sultry smirk. Cloud blushed as she passed him. He ventured further surprised that no one had turned him away. This place looked so exclusive that he didn't really want to disturb anything but they paid no more attention to him than the man on the moon. It wasn't until he saw someone he recognized that his grin faded as his face twisted into confusion.

"Reno?"

Reno lounged languidly on his stomach, propped up like a living canvas while the man behind him tattooed a masterpiece upon his lush skin. Reno lazily opened one eyes at him, his pupils dilated and his eyes a little glazed. He smirked and wiggled his finger for Cloud to come over.

"Whatcha doin on my playground, short shit?" Reno asked, his voice holding no bite. Cloud marveled at how relaxed he seemed and walked around to stare at the mural being painted onto his back in ink and pain. It was the image Ifrit and Shiva intertwined at the base of his spine forming hot ice burst of mystical flame that gave birth to an intricate vision of Pheonix whose wings spread out all over his shoulders and neck. The tattooist was filling in the deep colors and Reno's breathing and subtle movements brought the image to life.

"I just happened to wonder in…god this is beautiful, Reno," Cloud whispered. "Heh, are you drunk?"

"Nah, it's the endorphins," Reno said resting his head against the chair. "Been at this for three hours now, I'm good and high."

Cloud laughed. "What is this place?"

"I told you, it's my playground. Some of the best artists in the slums who use the human body as their canvas work here. I brought 'em up from the slums with a healthy dose of ShinRa's money and they've been making me money ever since. They just moved to this location though. The other place was too small."

"So…what exactly is this place? Just a tattoo parlor?" Cloud asked as he watched an impossibly shaped woman made of all threaded hips and thighs walk out with a ribbon corset laced in her back through rings pierced in her skin holding her shirt up. "Or…that stuff..there.."

Reno chuckled. "See you at your gig, Lexy"

She glanced over her shoulder with a smirked and blew a kiss at Reno. Cloud was totally at loss of words. Reno shifted a bit as the tattooist took a break. "This is an art studio, they just happened to work with skin. Lookin to get inked, yo?"

Cloud blinked and shook his head. "Nah, I'm scared of needles."

The tattooist behind him laughed as he changed needles. "That's what they all say until Reno gets a hold of them."

"You tattoo Reno?"

"Yep, I pierce too. It was what I was learning to do before I bombed the ShinRa building. Didn't give up the art cause it was my passion. Well that and booze, yo," Reno stretched and slumped against the chair. "I could do ya lil somethin' if you're interested, yo."

Cloud blushed "I wouldn't know what to get."

Reno laughed. "Well we wouldn't do it today, but I bet I could get a look at that skin of yours and give ya an idea."

"No rush, you're busy."

The tattooist pressed the needle to Reno's back. "Meh another thirty minutes give or take, Reno gets impatient after a while."

"Don't like sittin' still yo!"

Cloud laughed behind his hand. "Can I watch?"

"Sure kid, have a seat."

Reno shifted and got comfortable again. "So you in basic ain't ya. How's that treatin' ya."

Cloud smiled scratching the back of his head. "Good! I won my first brawl today."

"No kidding? What weight class?"

"Heavy weight, 260lb tank!" Cloud said proudly. "I really didn't think I would win!"

"Nah, we skinny guys have more bite to us than most. Not surprised you kicked his ass."

Cloud watched entrance by the work that the tattooist was doing. "You been in fights a lot, being in Turk and all."

"pfft, I'm in fights when I'm off the clock, yo. Nothing new there."

Cloud fell silent as he continued to observe and Reno fell into a nice relaxed trance. He wondered if he could be so calm as to let someone cut into his back.

"Meant to ask kid, ain't ya s'posed to be with Zack today?"

"Oh…yeah Angeal called him away today. Had a last minute mission."

"Last minute mission, eh?" Reno echoed. "He always seems to have a last minute mission when you guys finally find some time together."

Cloud's eyes shifted from the pattern on Reno's back to the back of his fiery red hair. He bit his lip and sighed. "Yeah, it does always seem that way. We can't seem to get a moment alone between me doing basic and him being away."

"Wondering if it's worth it kid?"

"No it's worth it!" he said immediately. "It's just…just…"

Reno chuckled. "I tell you one thing, mighty suspicious that every time you guys get the weekend together, Angeal always got something for him to do."

The tattooist paused in his drawing and glance at Cloud who had a darkened look over his face. "I think you're done for the day Reno."

"Thanks Aegean," Reno sat up straight. "Don't get down, Cloud. I'm just saying what you're already thinking."

Cloud nodded still holding his tongue. He didn't know what to say. Reno was right, every time they had time together Angeal always called him with a mission. But what could he do.

"I think the best thing you could do, is talk to your boyfriend, kid. Communication's key, yo. Without it, its gone be nothing but fights, suspicion, and heart ache. You don't want none of that, kid."

Cloud looked up at Reno with a dark gaze. "Can I be honest?"

"Yeah, who the hell am I gone tell?"

"I love Zack…but sometimes…I don't think anyone else wants me to, not even my own head."

Reno chuckled. "I know the feeling kid. That's the nature of the beast. But either you fight for it or ya don't. No one else is gonna do it for ya, right?"

Cloud allowed a ghost of a smile to show through. "Right, I'll talk to him when I get the chance. Face to face."

"Good Game, kid. Now lemme get a look at that back."

"Wait what?!"

l

l

"Really could've been at home with Cloud," Zack grumbled staring out the airship window.

"I know, but if you want to get to 1st Class before your 20, this is good for you. Put your face on as many missions as possible and let Lazard see your progress. That's the point, understand?"

"Yeah, I know all that…but couldn't ya have just let me slide this once. Me and Cloud haven't had a moment alone in almost two months and on a perfect day he's at home alone and I'm stuck here starin' at clouds I don't want."

Angeal chuckled. "Patience puppy, 1st Class will give you the freedom to turn down missions and take leave days whenever you want. I'm doing this for your own good."

"Mmm, I guess." Zack whined.

Angeal watched his puppy slump in his seat, knowing that if he had ears they would be flopped. "How are things with Cloud."

"Well aside from you calling every time I get even remotely close to popping his cherry, swimmingly," Zack said bluntly.

"Don't take your sexual frustrations out on me," Angeal replied chuckling. "I'm just curious."

"Sorry, you just have like the worst timing in the world. He's calm he's ready then my phone rings and it's you! And you know I'll answer. Then I get called off on some obscure mission-"

"They aren't that obscure."

"-in the middle of nowhere that you say will help my career. I appreciate the help Angeal and I have a lot of fun doing these things but I haven't been well rested enough to pay Cloud any attention. That's not fair of me as his boyfriend."

Angeal felt a pang of guilt. "I must apologize then. I was only thinking of you and your goals Zack. I want you up there with us as soon as possible."

Zack smiled a bit. "Thanks Angeal. I mean, I know it doesn't seem like I appreciated it, that I'm not grateful but I am. I'm just frustrated...the more I get separated from Cloud the more I doubt. I know I love the little guy but we haven't even had a chance to solidify any of it, ya know. I swear the world is trying to keep us apart."

"So goes the life of a military couple. Time is hard to come by in our line of work unless you're high ranking. I mean the only reason we get so much privilege is because we're higher up."

"Yeah I know. And you're doing all of this because you want to make my dreams come true. You never actually told me why though."

"Why what?"

"Why'd you picked me?"

Angeal shifted uncomfortably, Sephiroth's accusations returning. "There's…just something about you, puppy."

Zack eyed Angeal and leaned back against the airship seat. He wondered if perhaps sleeping with Angeal that one time was biting him in the ass. Not to get it wrong, he cared for Angeal more than he should, but he also knew that he'd never be Sephiroth or Genesis to the man and therefore remaining aloof had been simple. Yet it seemed mission after mission, Zack would catch that look in the older man's eye, the same one that had ended with him on his back and being introduced to the careful passionate lover Angeal could be when he wasn't bossing him around. Zack had admitted that even though it had been once, it was a memorable experience that Zack still thought about. However, he was certain something like that would never happen again and he did not wish for it to. He had his feelings and devotion to Cloud, this being his first steady relationship and Angeal was still in deep with Genesis and often Sephiroth. Still sometimes, he would see that look and wonder if any of it was affecting the older man's judgment…and sometimes his own.

"When we return, I'm going to put in for you to have a couple of weeks off. I can at least guarantee you two weekends with your little boyfriend," Angeal said sounding almost reluctant.

Zack perked up. "Really! Yes! Thanks, Angeal!"

Angeal almost fell out of his seat when Zack tackled him in a hug. How he managed to do that from the tight seat, he would never know.

l

l

Aerith sighed for the fifth time as she watched Sephiroth stare listlessly out of the window. "Your face is going to get stuck that way."

"That's a myth, I've kept my face neutral for three days straight to piss Vincent off and I was able to move just fine."

Aerith blew a raspberry. "Your very crabby today. Come on, we're supposed to be cheering you up. It can't rain everyday you know."

"It can during monsoon seasons in some parts of the planet."

Aerith narrowed her eyes and mimicked his position with her chin on her palm. "Sephiroth…they're still your friends you know."

"If they are…why are they never when I need them to be. Genesis is still too stubborn to apologize properly, Angeal is still locked in the self-righteous idea that being in love with his student is wrong but its not wrong to keep the kid away from his own boyfriend." Sephiroth sighed and put his forehead on the diner table. "I have lost the ability to commit emotionally to situations and now I'm losing my basic understanding of the human psyche. What kind of mood do you expect me to be in Aerith."

"Yes, I see what you mean. Its kinda melancholy isn't it, but I'm still here, right?"

Sephirith lifted his head a little at her and offered her a reassuring smile…at least what he hoped was reassuring. Couldn't really tell with himself these days. "Yeah, your still…" a flash of blond caught the corner of his eye. "Cloud?"

Aerith blinked and followed his line of vision. "OH!" she quickly rose and ran out of the diner.

Cloud walked about finding himself growing bored very quickly. He'd explored all over and it was only Friday night. He still had the rest of the weekend to keep himself occupied. He'd called his mom, he'd sight-seen that sector, hell he'd even touched bases with his friends until they all separated for their own personal plans for the weekend. He really wished Zack was around. He was starting to get in need of cuddles.

"Clooooouuuud!"

Cloud jumped at the sound of his name being sounded off like some weird bird call and turned in circles til he spotted Aerith. "Oh, hey!"

"Come on, come on, Sephiroth and me were just having dinner!"

Cloud smiled and followed eagerly. Thank god he had something to do now. Aerith hopped in the both seat and patted the spot next to her which he followed easily. Sephiroth watched Cloud with an expressionless face and smiled just a little with the blonde acknowledged him.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Oh we were going to go see a movie after we left here if miss negative nancy ever perks up," Aerith said pinching Sephiroth's cheek.

"I am not negative, I am in a mood, there's a difference."

Cloud laugh. "Well no need to be in a mood when there's fun to be had right? Come on, Seph what do you wanna see?"

"Yeah come on what did you want to see? You promised we'd have fun!"

Sephiroth stared between the two energetic teens before pulling out his phone and checking the movie listings. He scrolled until he came across one and smirked. "Alright, to the movies it is. But make sure you have a full stomach, because I want to go home after this."

"okay!" was the unanimous cry.

Three hours later

Aerith was still trembling holding Sephiroth's hand, while Cloud just looked shell shock. Sephiroth had his version of a shit eating grin. Aerith turned an unattractive shade of green before breaking away from the trio to puke in a nearby trash can. Sephiroth winced and held her head back though he couldn't suppress the amusement on his face. Cloud simply stood there with the same wide eyed expression. The Evil Dead movie was definitely worth the money he paid for it. They took a nice quiet loft back to his loft and eventually Cloud began speaking again and Aerith's stomach stopped turning. Once that happened, the movie was all they could talk about. Aerith took off to take her nightly shower and get out of her shoes as fast as possible leaving Sephiroth and Cloud to brew coffee. Of course Sephiroth was mildly OCD so he planted Cloud on a stool while he moved securely around the kitchen. Cloud watched fighting a grin at Sephiroth's obvious tick about having him in his kitchen and made a point to troll him by watching his every move. Sephiroth set some coffee to brew and got out cups though his back kept up an annoying tingle that he knew was Cloud burning tracks into his spine. He turned and glared at the boy who's mouth slipped into the grin he'd been struggling to hold in.

"Love what you've done with the place," Cloud said quickly.

"Took a couple of months, but I think the renovations are coming along."

Cloud nodded. "Self-renovating is always tough, but it's the best way. You get things to be exactly how you want them."

"Exactly," Sephiroth affirmed. "How are you enjoying basic, Cloud?"

"Oh I get picked on every day, nothing changed there, but they usually leave with an earful. Since I kicked that juggernaut's ass the other day, I'm suddenly everyone's favorite person!"

"Don't worry, they'll be back to hating you by Monday morning."

"I know, I'm not delusional. But…its kinda nice," Cloud said with a smile. "Back home, standing up to bullies regardless, I was still treated like an evil bastard child. At least this way, I feel like I'm just like everyone else and when I do something good, its noticed you know. It makes me happy that you and the other 1st Class were there to see me fight. It really felt good to be noticed by the people who made me even want to be here. I think I won because I knew you were going to be watching."

Sephiroth stared at Cloud, those strange feelings bubbling up again. "And how did you know I wouldn't be too busy to see you? How did you know I wouldn't miss it?"

Cloud shrugged. "I didn't. But you promised to be there and…well Seph, you don't seem like someone who breaks promises." Cloud's eyes fell to the freshly tiled floor. "That and…I just had feeling you wouldn't let me down."

"I try not to let down those I care about. I try not to do that because I know it hurts them and it's my greatest fear to hurt those I care about, you understand?"

Cloud nodded and hoped off the stool. "Don't make fun of me!" he said before he wrapped his arms around Sephiroth in a hug. "Thanks ok?"

Sephiroth stood frozen for a moment before hesitantly wrapping his arms around the teenager. "…for what?"

"Just…everything so far. And…do me a favor?"

Sephiroth pulled back a bit to look down at him. "Yes?"

"Promise not to ever let me down? You and Zack are the only ones who haven't so far…I want it to stay that way?"

At the mention of Zack's name, Sephiroth had to fight the urge to stiffen because right now his greatest and most unexplainable desire was nestled into his arms and he could do nothing about it. "I promise."

l

l

Tseng had never been inside of the ShinRa Mansion. The only Turks allowed in were Veld and Melitta so for him to be requested by Lady ShinRa was an honor…and baffling. He was shown up the stairs by the maid who asked that he walk quietly as the young masters (he assumed were Rufus and Lazard) were studying. They went to the west wing where Lady ShinRa and President ShinRa resided and conducted all their business. The maid knocked on a wooden door in a show of manners.

"Yes?"

"Tseng has come as per your request, ma'am."

"Ah, send him in. I do not need to remind you to keep your mouth shut."

"Of course not ma'am." The maid opened the door. "You may go in."

Tseng eyed her as he walked past her and approached the silhouette in front of the glass windows. The sun was shining on that area of the house making the large study glow brightly and lighting Elloria's blond hair like a ethereal halo. It was beautiful, seeing her clean standing tall though tilted slightly on her cane and her hair pulled back tightly in a no nonsense bun. Her profile was regal and while the air of fatigue still haunted her expression, it was well covered by her determination to be Lady ShinRa as she once was. She looked over her shoulder, her voice clear and distinct.

"I trust you understand that this meeting is off the books."

Tseng nodded.

"Then I can trust that the orders I am about to give you will not leave this room?"

"Yes, Lady."

"Can you swear it? Swear it on your blood."

Tseng paused looking the Lady in the eye seeing there was no hesitance there. She was completely serious. Tseng slowly lowered himself to the ground onto one knee and lowered his head. "Shall I swear on your hand as well, Lady?"

Lady ShinRa walked over slowly, the tap of her cane a loud thud in the silent room. Once she was in front of him she held out her hand and he took it, placing his forehead against it. "I swear by your hand and by my blood to carry out your orders no matter what they may be."

Lady ShinRa nodded. "Tseng…your orders are to kill commander Hiedegger and Veld Verdot…"

"…when, Lady?"

"When Veld kills me…" Lady ShinRa narrowed her eyes. "Can you do this?"

"I desire nothing greater."

l

l

A/N: sorry this literally took forever to get out to you. My life is full of so many setbacks but this is one of those thing I'm trying to stay on. I'm glad you all are patient. Don't worry, things are about to get real good.


	35. Season 3 Episode 4: The Moment I Said It

A/N: again I want to thank you all for sticking this out with me and keeping up with the story. I felt so much better from the comments I got about the author note and the reviews for the new chapters. You guys really make me keep going. This is gonna…hit the feels a bit so bear with me.

l

Walking Out on Destiny

Season Three Episode Four: The Moment I Said It…

l

l

Vincent sat patiently pulling all the data he needed for the last ten years from the Turk Databases searching for information on the collars, the new members, and Veld. Hojo had informed him of everything he could and Vincent promised that he would put a bullet in Veld Verdot's head. He worked from the laptop Hojo had given him while he played assistant. Hojo was giving the Turks their monthly regimen of Mako and Vincent keened his ears to talk of young ShinRa and a rebellion coming soon. Hojo seemed to be somewhat trusted among them since these talks were not hushed but directed towards him. Slowly but surely Vincent was getting a feel for the climate of this new ShinRa. President ShinRa had all but weeded out the truly loyal Turks and had them either under control with the collars or with gil. He was more disappointed the Veld was not collared. The newer Turks were not allowed in on the secret talks and they could not be trusted since they were being trained by Veld though Tseng did his best to recruit a small select few that he could mold into Turk. One of them was names Rod and he had been eying Vincent the entire time though Vincent paid it no mind. The suspicious eyes of the young Turk could deduce anything he wanted to but Vincent knew it would be wrong especially since no one knew nor remembered who he was. As he lifted information from the databases he noted that Tsuki, Kid's former partner, was still MIA while Melitta was listed retired. He glanced around to ensure that no one was watching his screen and input his own code to hack his old database he'd coded himself a long time ago. It was old and outdated compared to what he was finding on the laptop now, but because of that, no one had bothered to check it. He decoded the information, downloading to the laptop before covering his tracks.

"Professor, Sir?" he said with less politeness than he meant.

"What do you want?" Hojo said with annoyance as the newest trainee glared at him when he approached with the Mako needle. "I'm very busy as you can see and if you need someone to hold your hand while you work, you've picked the wrong person."

Vincent narrowed his eyes at the man. "I need an outside hook up to the Network, the one in your office is…damaged."

Hojo glanced back at Vincent who held a truly serious look. Hojo sighed and muttered about regretting ever giving him the damn computer. He put the needle down much to the relief of the Turk and slid his name badge into the identification slot. "You won't be able to get a network outside of ShinRa without proper clearance, but I have my own personal network funded on my dime so you can access that one. Its coded, protected and I'm the only one with the passcode." He took it and typed it in. "Be sure you delete it off when you're done. It's bad enough ShinRa likes to know everything I do, don't need them catching on to this."

"I will only be ten minutes, professor," Vincent murmured offhandedly as the man backed away. He immediately connected his database to Hojo's network and found that it hooked to nearly every science department terminal in every ShinRa base meaning from there he could connect with each Turk database. He broke into all of them scanning them for any information about Tsuki because knowing Veld, he knew exactly where she was and was keeping a heavy thumb on her. No Turk ever left the organization, not without a bullet in their head. If Tsuki was alive, Veld has something solid to keep her inactive. He found a file in the Mt. Coral base intelligence files and went through it. It was labeled identity T06. That was Tsuki's standard ID number in ShinRa database. He opened each file finding surveillance reports and a few images of Tsuki around Cosmo Canyon. Some of the pictures data pretty far and he tried to find more recent ones. He paused when he saw one marked from last year. Tsuki was sitting near the Cosmo Canyon fire with who he recognized as her extended family but also two little ones nestled into her side. So that was why she never came back and was no longer a threat; she'd gained baggage. SO much for seeking aid from the past, but perhaps Tsuki could be of use if he was able to communicate with her. He stole the files and all intelligence related to her and exited out, being sure he had been untraceable. ShinRa's networks may have had higher security, but they still used the old-school build for all of them. Vincent felt a bid old.

"Well that's the last of the cretins. I'll be heading to the SOLDIER floor next, Lucrecia and Dr. Hollander are conducting some form of research within the new SOLDIER candidates and with the old ones as well. They're all going to be present," Hojo said, a question hanging within his tone.

Vincent stared down at his hands, thinking if this would really be a good idea. He ran the risk of Sephiroth recognizing him, but it had been ten years and he had changed enough that with the disguise he shouldn't be so easily recognized. He took a deep breath making a decision. "May I?"

"Well, you are my assistant, but I'm putting you to work. Can't have you bothering me while I deal with them, takes more concentration than you realize to stay on my toes around those two vultures and a regiment of mako enhanced idiots."

Vincent smiled in amusement though he didn't mean to.

l

Lucrecia touched Sephiroth's face reassuringly. "Now, now, don't be nervous. It's a routine checkup."

Sephiroth jerked his face away and looked off to the side. "Will you just hurry and get this over with. I don't like being unconscious for too long around you."

"A few questions first as usual. Don't break tradition. Now, how many sexual partners are you boasting this year, hmm?"

"…two…"

"Oh?" Lucrecia's brow rose. "Why the decrease?"

"Haven't been in the mood," Sephiroth sneered.

"Oh dear, hope you aren't becoming impotent."

"Don't make jokes. I'm finding it difficult to form the emotional attachment it takes to have sex."

Lucrecia rolled her eyes. "Just say you don't care about sex anymore. It will make it easier on record. So no one has caught your eye lately, no one…permanent?"

Sephiroth mentally buttoned his lip. Normally, he didn't really have a care about sharing his sexual exploits with her, he enjoyed making her cringe at the numbers but now, now he felt the need to keep his desires a secret. "No…"

The machine beside him bleepped. She looked at him and smirked. "So you are capable of slipping up, you're lying to me. Ah well, keep your secrets, they must be important. Anyway, you're not going under yet, we have to wait for the other 1st Classes and the new cadets. Project C should be coming as well, I can't wait to have you both in the lab at the same time."

"Can't imagine what for."

"Simple, Cloud is…exceeding my expectations by sheer willpower and ambition alone. He's making progress you never made and I didn't have him from infancy," she said with a swell of pride. "He's…making me happier than you ever did in your adolescence."

Sephiroth inwardly flinched. Lucrecia watched the readings from his reactions on the machine and smirked. "I believe that is a play on the fact that he is far removed from supposed 'parental' influence. Either way, Cloud Strife is a diamond in the rough, and I believe I've only just begun to see the flawlessness."

Sephiroth was about to make a scathing remark when Genesis and Angeal walked in with Hollander.

"And then he spread his legs for me like a wonton little whore!"

Hollander rubbed his temple. "I asked a simple question, how many, you didn't need to go into detail! Dammit Genesis.

"Oh but daddy I could say so much more."

"I'm glad you're adopted otherwise I would be cursing myself over you."

"I'm glad I'm adopted otherwise I wouldn't be so pretty. I'd be an ugly cunt bag like you, _daddy_."

Sephiroth smirked at Genesis who winked at him when he came in. The fight between them had in a sense cleared a lot of the poison between the three of them and they were becoming closer to what they used to be. Sephiroth could continue to laugh at Genesis's jokes without a tongue lashing coming his way and Genesis could smile at him without Sephiroth giving him a dejected expression. Angeal was soaking most of it in, happy to have at least some of their balance back. Angeal quietly walked to his usual station and began stripping down out of his uniform. Genesis did the same, still taunting Hollander as the man grit his teeth and got his equipment ready. Just as they did, the automatic doors opened once again and the group of SOLDIER cadets walked in chatting amiably as if they weren't walking into hell's kitchen. Angeal and Genesis was surprised to see the girl among them. They'd heard about her, even heard about her and Cloud being friends, but they'd never seen her. Rosso had her arm wrapped casually around Cloud's waist and him vice-versa. They were doing a silly walk trying to synchronize their steps. Genesis glanced at Angeal as he had a reminiscent moment.

"Well, it's about time you showed up. I wanted you all to meet your predecessors," Lucrecia said in motherly voice.

"Sorry we're late, princess is on her period and was cranky this morning!" Kyle said glaring back at Rosso and Cloud.

"I'm not on my period," Rosso defended.

"Wasn't talkin' 'bout you!"

"Eat a dick, Kyle," Cloud spat crankily.

Lucrecia rolled her eyes and walked over to Cloud with a gentle smile. "Withdrawals again, Cloud?"

Cloud nodded sheepishly. "Yes, ma'am."

Lucrecia put her finger under his chin and lifted his face to look at her. She gave a sweet understanding smile. "You should've called me. I'll see what we can do about that today. Shalua, get me a copy of Cloud's mako regimen. We may have to adjust it."

"Yes, ma'am."

She flicked Cloud's nose. "See, already taking care of it."

Cloud nodded with a smile of his own. The more he came to see Dr. Lucrecia the more he failed to see what made her so evil. He believed Hojo when he'd told him that something was amiss about her, but it was really hard to tell when she treated him.

Sephiroth watched the interaction between Cloud and Lucrecia with a poisonous longing and hint of jealousy. She'd never been so gentle with him, not even when he was a child. Cloud looked in his direction and waved.

"Good morning, sir." He spouted cheerfully but maintained protocol. "You too, Commander Genesis and Commander Angeal."

"Hey Cloud," Angeal said politely as he was directed to sit on the stretcher.

Genesis waltzed on over half dressed and glomped Cloud fabulously. "Oh look at you all smiles and shit. My little whore mouth blond even has friends!"

"Gen stop it!" Cloud struggled.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Gay!"

"Happily so! Want to see how many licks before you bat for the other team!" Gen replied licking his lips at Kyle.

"Awe man! Ugh, no sir!" Kyle choked before going to one of the empty stations.

Cloud slipped out of Genesis's arms and skittered over to where Lucrecia was. "Where do I go, Doctor?"

"Right here next to Sephiroth. Sephiroth you already know Cloud obviously. Today he's going to undergo the same treatment as you this time."

Sephiroth struggled to control his face so that the horror would not show. From his experience, Cloud could barely handle the regimen he had; why would she give him the same mixture she gave to himself?

Cloud slipped out of his clothes, keeping his back to Sephiroth so that he wouldn't see the blush on his face. He tried to stay calm and remembered that he'd gotten naked in front of his friends plenty of times, however it didn't stop the flutters in his chest. He felt eyes on him, but he brushed it off as his imagination. Once he was out of his clothes he climbed onto the stretcher and Lucrecia allowed him the modesty of being covered up by a sheet. He missed her triumphant glance to Sephiroth. She slipped a sedative into his arm and rubbed it reassuringly before beginning to hook him up to the monitoring machines. Cloud took a deep sigh and looked over at Sephiroth, already feeling sleepy.

"So even though you're the perfect SOILDIER, you still have to go through this?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes, in order to remain perfect, I have to consistently be augmented. You most likely will too."

"We'll see about that," Lucrecia chimed in.

Cloud blinked sleepily at Sephiroth. "I hope not…whenever we do this I always go somewhere strange. I…I don't feel…much like me after its over. You gonna be here…when I wake up…?"

Sephiroth murmured a "yes" as Cloud's eyes closed and he slipped under. He looked at Lucrecia as she came to him with his own sedative. "What are you planning?"

"Planning? Nothing, I'm simply creating someone worthy of your greatness," she said leaning close to his face. She pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "He's a gift…if you continue to please me, I can make him perfect for you."

Sephiroth turned away from her. "He's already perfect."

She smirked as she pushed the plunger. "Yes….but you want him to be able to survive you don't you."

"Leave him alone, Lucrecia…I don't want him if it means he has to be anything like me."

She stood up straight. "That's not your decision to make."

Sephiroth was distracted from responding when the door open once more revealing Hojo and who he supposed was a lab assistant. Hojo came over to him but his vision was already blurring when the man began speaking to him.

"Professor." He managed to greet without slurring.

"Sephiroth, I'm here to assess you with the Doctor here. Apparently she felt she needed help handling all of you."

"She can barely handle herself," Sephiroth whispered tiredly. His eyes happened to fall on the lab assistant but he began to see multiples as he fought sleep. When his eyes became unreliable, he started to smell something strangely familiar near him.

"He's already under," He heard Hojo whisper. "Go on, he won't remember this."

Sephiroth felt a gentle but first hand touch his forehead tentatively. That smell, Wutain Snap Dragons….gun oil? He tried to focus his eyes to see but he stared at brown orbs that peered down at him. That face, the shape, the piercing stare. No, it was definitely the medication. It was just making him hallucinate about that face, about that touch. However, as he slipped under, he couldn't help the strange well of emotion that bubbled just beneath the surface and spill over as one single involuntary tear. The darkness hit him and he couldn't think or feel anymore.

Vincent gently wiped away the tear from the corner of Sephiroth's eye. His kid…his son, was lying on the slab even after all he'd done to prevent this and there was nothing he could do. His hand trembled as he brushed the bangs away from Sephiroth's face in attempt to ground himself. Still handsome, still young, still just a kid in his eyes. Vincent blinked a few times putting a cap on his emotions before looking at Hojo. He found Hojo staring down at the boy himself in a strange way before the man adjusted his glasses and looked toward Lucrecia as she returned. He quickly snatched Vincent's hand away from Sephiroth holding it at his side preferring to give an embarrassing impression rather than make her suspicious with Vincent's touching. Lucrecia glanced at their hands and then cut her eyes at Vincent.

"Another one, Kanaye? You've discovered the fruits of younger loins in your old age," she giggled. "I'm glad you saw reason and decided to be on my side. You'll be impressed what I have accomplished with Cloud."

Hojo felt Vincent's hand tremble and realized he was holding the man's gun arm. He squeezed it tight. "I can imagine its nothing innovative otherwise you wouldn't have called me here."

Lucrecia pet Sephiroth as her assistants wheeled him and Cloud away. "Oh on the contrary, I simply wanted your opinion. Do you remember mine and Grimore Valentine's theories about Chaos, Omega, the Weapons, and the Cetra. Well I found that thanks to DNA from Dr. Gast specimen, I found out that Jenova who is not an Ancient mind you, is a parasitic life form that happens to be inhabiting a Cetra body, hence the confusion. Now some Cetra was easily infected by her and she took over them, some were immune but did not survive the onslaught. However, I also learned that there were those who had certain key genetic code that could merge with Jenova and control her. The ones who merged were killed no doubt, after all you're willingly merging with the "Calamity" as Ilfana so calls it. However, you had those who did not wish to merge and they survived…."

"Survived? And?"

"They survived and interbred with the budding human race. Considering most were isolated to the Northern Crater which I believe was not always frozen, I can only assume that their bloodlines with southward slowly, but not completely. So conditions would be right to breed someone who has a bit more Cetra in their gentic code than usual if you tap from the northern gene pool. However, the genetic code for the merger is usually only found in females and Cetra were always more suceptible to natural gentic mutation, going from the darkened hair like Ilfana's untainted bloodline, to say a pale blonde or two?"

Hojo's mind was racing with the possibilities of what Lucrecia was implying, but Vincent narrowed his eyes at the talk. Vincent was highly intelligent and could've been a scientist if he'd applied himself, so this talk he knew well. This talk is what caused Sephiroth so much suffering.

"My dear, are you saying that Cloud has the genetic coding to merge with Jenova without being completely overtaken by the process?"

"I'm saying Cloud doesn't simply have the genetic coding for merger…Cloud has all of Sephiroth's specifications and none of weaknesses and with the write tuning to his mako and J-Cell integrations he will be able to control Sephiroth's natural alien tendencies as they emerge. But more importantly…"

"His body could manufacture a cure…" Vincent whispered.

Lucrecia smiled. "Your assistant is quick. Yes, he can give us a means to control the parasite in those already infected. It will be monumental in the future of SOLDIER. And we Hollander perfecting the G-cells within Rosso and Kyle, we are looking at the next generation of super SOLDIER, an army worthy of ShinRa and of my son. With Cloud at his side as a restriction device, there's nothing that cannot be accomplished here."

Hojo stared at Cloud's body as the tank he was placed in began to fill with J-Cell spliced Mako. The possibilities were endless once Jenova was a controllable substance. Not only could they progress, but they could stop the hostile takeover of their bodies by Jenova. He couldn't even contain the excitement and cold calculation and for a moment he forgot that it was Cloud whom he was considering slicing open and observing. Vincent shook his head and yanked his wrist from Hojo's grasp and left them to their theories. Hojo closed his eyes to summon calm and went after him, muttering an excuse me to Lucrecia. He followed Vincent out into the hall only to be met with Vincent's left first. Hojo stumbled backwards and Vincent clung to his hand having forgotten that the left side was now weak and partially decayed.

"Fuck!" Vincent spat.

"Feel better?" Hojo asked nasally as he tried to stop the blood flowing from his nose.

"No! Did you forget who that was in the tank? Did you forget that it as Cloud? That it was someone close to you! I though you cared about him, Hojo!"

"And we're back to Hojo again," Hojo muttered. "If you are asking me to pass up a way to get this parasite under control, you have some sort of mental deffecciency."

"I'm asking you to remember that that is a LIFE. Cloud Strife is a life! He's someone's child, someone's friend, someone's love."

Hojo closed his eyes to the slight pain of his nose healing. "I apologize for offending your sensibilities, but Lucrecia can smell a rat. Do you wish to be discovered or for her to realize I am actually trying to be a part of the solution?"

Vincent shook his head. "Your full of shit. I will play along, but Hojo I swear if you hurt that boy or any one of them in there, you will share the same bullet as Lucrecia."

l

l

Zack waited patiently in the Lab waiting room as they began to file out. Rosso and Kyle came first looking sicker than when they'd gone in, then Angeal and Genesis came out, the latter looking less spunky than before. Angeal came and sat by him with an exhausted look on his face while Genesis kept going.

"I don't have time to play with dogs; I have a cold shower and a bed waiting for me. See you at home, Angie."

Angeal nodded and looked at Zack's amused expression. "What?"

"I'd hate to be the one they did this crap to."

"They do do it to you."

"Yeah but the worst I get is a few hot flashes," Zack replied. "You guys seem to always look like you've got one foot in the grave and the other in a puddle of Mako."

"Ha-ha" Angeal said sarcastically. "Imagine I look like shit, wait til you see Cloud. Speaking of, since you're free, I wanted you to go to the simulator today. The board will be there observing some of the lesser SOLDIERs. Be good if you got some face time in."

"I would, but I want to look after Cloud today. Since it's a lab day he's free to come home with me and I know he's going to be feeling like crap."

"Mm…I dunno if it's a good idea. If he's that sick he should stay in the labs until he's recovered; don't want him wandering off like last time."

"Saying you think I could watch him?"

"I'm saying leave him to the professionals and worry about yourself for now. They can take care of his symptoms better than you can."

Zack shook his head. "No, I'm going to watch over him and that's final. And whats taking them so long?"

Angeal shrug, disappointed that Zack was not taking his advice. "Lucrecia and Hojo are working on something new with them from what I understood."

Zack huffed and crossed his arms. "They need to hurry up, I'm bored."

"This is time you could be spending getting that face time."

"No, Angeal."

"Look, how about you go down now and just train a little, make it look good for them and then I'll call you when they come out. I'll even watch Cloud til you get back. Sound fair puppy?"

Zack bit his lip in thought. He had been sitting there for hours now and really was bored. Angeal wasn't the type to slip up; he'd definitely call when Cloud came out. He didn't find anything wrong with it. "Mm, Ok. But make sure you CALL me the minute he's done."

"I will. See have your cake and eat it too. Get a move on."

Zack chuckled and bounced off as fast as he could, anticipating a good exercise.

l

l

Cloud fell out of the tank into someone's arms and immediately began to vomit. He didn't have the capacity to even feel bad about it. He was turned to the side so that his vomiting could be aimed at the floor and several hands were lifting him up as he choked the last remains out. Images, memories even were flashing before his eyes, memories he had no recollection of experiencing. He could see a red eyed man lifting him from somewhere painful; see a monster about to hack him to pieces, seeing a very strange redhead dressed in girl's clothing. Battles and bloodshed filled his vision and he couldn't focus on anything but the sound of swords slicing, gunfire and screams. In between all of it he kept getting glimpses of Genesis and Angeal and feelings that didn't belong to him spread throughout his body. However it conflicted with the fear and adrenaline from the images of death and the smell of burnt corpses from materia shots. He screamed at the confusion in his mind.

"Cloud?" he could hear Hojo's voice calling to him firmly and it grounded him. "Cloud focus, you're alright."

"I guess Sephiroth's regimen was a little too strong for him."

"You should've tried a half portion, what were you thinking, woman."

"I was thinking it would've been amazing if he'd handled it."

"Cloud focus on me, you're fine, you're not dying. Breathe."

Cloud lifted his eyes to Hojo's obsidian gaze and he tried to take deep breaths but he was too weak to hold his head up. He rested against Hojo's chest and took his time breathing, focusing on the eerily stable heartbeat in the man's chest. Hojo swatted away the assistants and lifted Cloud himself, carefully taking him to the nearest bed and placing him on it. Cloud stared at the ceiling listlessly. He was slowly began to come back to himself as his vision returned and looked at Hojo weakly, eyes fluttering.

"Stay still, you're safe, you're sane, stay still."

Hojo repeated that mantra unto Cloud's eyes slipped shut in a calm sleep. Hojo sighed deeply and looked back at Sephiroth who was suddenly banging to be released from the glass. When they did, he too collapsed and vomited a bit, though it was more from the vertigo. He lifted his head and looked towards Cloud with an almost animalistic gaze, his pupils dilating and shrinking in a strange spasm. Hojo backed away from Cloud who remained unconscious on the table and when he did, more of Sephiroth's sanity returned to his face. He scrunched his nose and shook his head, trying to figure out what'd happened. Hojo looked at Lucrecia who stood with a smile of both wonder and triumph on her face.

"What have you done?" Hojo asked in confusion.

"By giving them the same regimen, I'm linking them. Once the link is stabilized through the J-Cells, we can begin experimenting with control."

Hojo shook his head. "You're too overzealous! What if Sephiroth would've gone nuts from this like he did from the pheromones! You needed to stabilize Cloud's regimen before even attempting this!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just so anxious," Lucrecia pouted unconvincingly. "But what's done is done. The best way for the experiment to proceed is to not let them know right? So after they're better, let's not let them know. Let the link stabilize itself. I'm certain it won't take long since Sephiroth's had his eyes on the little boy since he came to town. Am I right?"

Hojo did not respond but a smirk spread on his face. "I fear we know nothing about our son sometimes. But yes, let it happen naturally. In the meantime, stabilize the boy or you'll kill him before we get our desires. Slow down, pet."

Lucrecia smiled genuinely at the tone of voice he used and leaned against her desk. "I know you'd come back to me Kanaye."

Vincent watched them with narrowed eyes. He kept telling himself he need to focus on his mission, he needed to continue to blend in, but how long could handle what was being done to his family as he sat and watched it.

l

Cloud came around not too long afterwards and found everyone else but Sephiroth gone He shivered and realized he was naked as a newborn on a cold lab table. Vincent wrapped a sheet around him when he noticed the boy was awake and tucked it securely.

"I'll get your clothes."

"Thank you," he whispered hoarsely.

"And some water."

Hojo went over and took his vitals. "How do you feel?"

"Tired…and cold."

"That's to be expected. Once you feel you can move, you'll be released. Go home, rest up and call me directly if you have any complications."

Cloud nodded as a thermometer was slipped in his mouth. It beeped instantly and Hojo removed it as Vincent brought his clothes over.

"You're tempts a little high, but nothing that you won't live through. If you're up to it get dressed."

It took a few minutes of poking and prodding before he was allowed to leave and he looked back at Sephiroth who was asleep on one of the beds. He was being closely monitored and Cloud dared to ask about it.

"Is he alright, Professor?"

Hojo looked back at Sephiroth and then nodded. "Yes, of course he is. Like you, feels the effect of the Mako just as badly as everyone else. He's superhuman but he's still human I expect."

"That wasn't reassuring at all."

"You want reassuring call your mother who I'm sure is dying hear from you."

Cloud panicked and looked at the clock. "I was supposed to call her an hour ago. I gotta go, Zack has my phone."

Hojo nodded. "Get going, we're through with you. Remember what I said."

"I will!" Cloud swiftly made his way out of the lab, or rather as swiftly as the nausea allowed. He was surprised to stumble upon Angeal who was sitting where he'd left Zack. He stumbled over and plopped down next to him.

"Where's Zack?"

Angeal opened his eyes and looked at him. "He's at a training sessions, don't worry I'll call him and get him back over. You took a little longer than he expected and you know how the puppy is. Can't sit still."

"Yeah…he has my phone too," Cloud lamented. "Why did he run off to a training session?"

"Well you know how important it is to Zack to become a first class and a hero, he's getting in face time to boost himself up. I almost wish the conflict in Wutai wasn't at a standstill otherwise a good front line mission would've boosted him up already like it did the first time."

Cloud hummed. "Zack's SOLDIER career is really important to him, huh?"

Angeal nodded. "He thinks of nothing else. It's his dream."

"Yeah, I know that feeling, just wish he'd remember me once in a while."

"He does, he thinks of you all the time. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if it will hinder him."

Cloud turned and looked up in surprise. "Hinder him?"

"No, I didn't mean anything against you. It's just, when young people are in love, they tend to lose sight of their goals in life. It's just something being older has shown me."

"I don't want to hinder Zack. I want him to make it, just like I wanna make it. I want him there when I graduate; I want him there in his first class blacks," Cloud said with a determined glare. "I'm not going to be in his way and he won't be in mine. People being together is supposed to be supportive not hindering. Maybe you just had a bad experience, sir."

Angeal chuckled. "I had no experience. I sacrificed plenty to get where I am and I'm comfortable with it."

"Not everyone has to, sir," Cloud didn't know why he was being so aggressive, but he didn't like the implication and he certainly wasn't in the condition to be cordial. "Could you call Zack now, please? I need my phone, sir."

Angeal eyed Cloud for a moment, but shook his head with a chuckle. Cloud was a lot like his puppy and it rubbed him raw sometimes. "Sure thing."

l

_Six Months into SOLDIER training_

Cloud's toes curled as a searching had trailed down his stomach.

"Damn, Cloud, only six months in and you've already lost all your baby fat. I'm gonna miss it," Zack whispered against his neck.

Cloud shuddered as that hand slipped under his sleep pants. "I'm not. First I get smaller then I'm gonna get bigger," he laughed. "Though hopefully not like you!"

Zack pulled back playfully. "And what's wrong with me?"

Cloud arched his brow. "Really? You're like stupid ripped. You're cut like ridiculous. I don't wanna _look_ like a super soldier!"

Zack shook his head. "No of course not, that would take away from your girlish figure."

"Fuck you!"

"Trying to."

"Then shut up and do it!" Cloud said tugging him back down to kiss him.

"_Baby you're a naaaag."_

Zack froze in the middle of the kiss and looked at his phone as if he'd seen a ghost. He looked down at a suspiciously innocent faced Cloud.

"You did that?"

"No, Santa Clause did it!"

Zack sighed and moved to get up. "Funny. I know its Angeal."

Cloud tugged at him. "Then you know you shouldn't answer it. It's the middle of the night, come on Zack."

Zack touched his cheek. "You know I have to. It might be important."

Cloud growled and turned away from him, pulling the covers up. "Oh yeah, important mission with Angeal."

Zack didn't respond to him and answered. "Angeal, with all due respect sir, you're about two steps away from getting cursed out by me and my dick."

"Don't be vulgar, Zack. Its Lazard, he's having an emergency briefing for his most trusted SOLDIERs something's going down. Sephiroth's already here and Gen is on his way."

"Yeah but I'm only 2nd Class, I don't need to be there," Zack whined.

"Zackary…this is serious. You need to get here."

He hated when Angeal used his whole name because it meant that there was a snow ball's chance in hell of him saying no. "How long do I have to get there?"

"Zack!" Cloud whispered.

"ASAP, this isn't going to wait."

Cloud clamored over and pressed himself against Zack's back hoping to get his attention but knowing that this battle was already lost. "Tell him you can't go, Zack. Please, don't leave tonight."

"Alright, I'm on my way," Zack replied, carefully pulling away from Cloud and hanging up. "It's important Cloud."

"It's ALWAYS important when Angeal calls. Doesn't mean you have to say yes all the time!"

"You know I can't say no. This comes down from Lazard, I can't say no to the Director of SOLDIER."

"Well that's all great but why didn't _he_ call you. If it's that important, why did Angeal have to be the one to call you!"

"Cloud, look I know this keeps happening a lot, but there's no reason to get mad. It's my job, it's going to be your job too someday. It'll be Sephiroth or Genesis blowing up your phone calling you away from me."

"And I would turn them down in a second, especially this time!"

"Cloud-"

"YOU PROMISED!" Cloud shouted.

Zack flinched since he'd never heard Cloud yell or hear Cloud sound so angry and it made him fell less than the dirt in his carpet. Cloud gazed him, hurt and frustration permeating those big blue eyes. Zack sat back down on the bed and pulled Cloud to him and tried to hug him but the blond pulled away. He rolled out of bed and began to get dressed.

"Cloud, don't do that, it's just a meeting I'll be back."

"No you won't," Cloud muttered. "You never do come back because it's always something that's either going to send you somewhere or keep you all night. There's no reason for me to stay here and wait up for you. I'm going back to the base while the trains are still running."

"Cloud, come on, please don't be like this."

"Like what? Frustrated, angry, a little hurt that you promised to stay the whole night and just jumping up when Angeal calls? What is it not fair for me to feel like that when every time we have a moment alone?"

"Are you…are you jealous of Angeal?" Zack said almost amused.

"Don't you dare laugh at me," Cloud snarled his face completely serious. "I _am_ jealous. Because as much as I care about you, as much as I feel for you, I doubt you'll stop in the middle of what you're doing with him to answer the phone for me."

"That's not true, Cloud and you know it isn't," Zack rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to feed into this. Stay here Cloud, I'm begging you. Stay here and I'll be back as soon as this is over and I'll stay here the rest of the night and all of tomorrow. I promise on my own mother that I won't let you down again?" He tugged Cloud over so that the younger male was standing between his legs. He pressed his head against Cloud's chest. "Don't be mad at me, Cloud. It don't feel too good when you're the one mad at me, okay?"

Cloud's face softened and he hugged Zack. He didn't want to give in, he really didn't. Six months of drive-by dates and evenings were wearing him out and he wanted to be angry, he wanted to stay angry, but he couldn't because he loved Zack. He buried his face into those soft fuzzy spikes.

"You really are a first class ass."

"Yeah I am."

"Swear you'll be back before the night is over?"

"It's just a meeting, I swear."

Cloud nodded. "I'll wait up then. Nothing like Saturday night b-movies to keep me up."

Zack chuckled and looked up at Cloud. "That's the ticket. So, you're not mad at me?"

Cloud stared down into Zack's pleading eyes and couldn't help but crack a smile. "No…I'm not mad. Stupid, mutt."

Zack barked like a puppy earning him a kiss from Cloud and smoothing over his mood. He was much more relaxed now that he was sure Cloud was no longer upset. He could never be the type to leave a lover angry at him, wasn't kosher. After making out with Cloud a little longer than necessary, Zack donned his uniform and left Cloud to his wonderings. Cloud lay on Zack's couch and turned on the TV. No, he wasn't angry at Zack. He couldn't be because Zack was only doing as he was told right? That's how it would be when he became SOLDIER, calls in the middle of the night or snap missions. Cloud burrowed into the comforter. Even though it could all be rationally explained as Zack still being in the early stages of a magnificent military career, his mind couldn't shake the warnings. He was a Strife, they functioned on intuition and gut instinct, it's how they survived the barrenness of Nibelhiem before it was ever a functioning mining town and Mako plant. The warning had been louder and louder lately because it was always the same person pulling Zack off to do these supposed missions and meetings. It was always Angeal…

Sephiroth stepped out of Lazard's office with his own unique set of orders that were in truth going to trouble him for the rest of the night, but there wasn't much to do. Movement was going on and Lady ShinRa was…taking precautions. He rubbed his temple. Maybe Aerith was still up and could go for some late night tea, she always knew how to help his headaches. He went to Angeal to let him know Lazard was ready to see him when he saw Zack through the clear doors of the elevator. Sephiroth's brow furrowed.

"No offense, Angeal, but what is a lower SOLDIER doing here?"

"He won't be lower for much longer. Lazard asked for me to bring him in whenever I felt he was ready to handle one of our "crises" and from what I understand this is a real crisis."

"It is, but he's supposed to be with Cloud. I understood that this was their six month anniversary."

Angeal shook his head. "This is a bit more important; they're teenagers they'll have more little anniversaries. This is finally Zack's opportunity to clear the bar."

Sephiroth turned his back so that Zack would not pay attention to his words as he begin to walk down the hall towards them. "Angeal…this isn't right and you know it isn't. This was supposed to only involve me, you, and G,"

"And anyone whom I deemed trustworthy for the mission. Kunsel is here too and you've said nothing about that," Angeal said angrily.

"Because you are not trying to sky rocket Kunsel's career nor are you making him break a promise by being here. Your honor should've kept you from calling, Angeal."

Angeal actually glared at him. "What are you implying, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth stared Angeal down and shook his head. "The same thing I've been implying all along. Catch yourself, Angeal…or you're going to hurt someone."

"This conversation is over," Angeal spat under his breath as Zack came up to them.

"Hey guys," Zack said dejectedly.

"Problem, puppy?"

"Pfft! You guys are the cause of all my relationship problems."

Angeal chuckled. "Perhaps you should've waited til a quieter time in your career to jump into one."

Sephiroth cut his eyes at Angeal but Zack didn't catch the motion. "Yeah I know right. Cloud's pretty pissed and I really can't blame him this time. I did promise."

"It's alright, puppy. I promise this is just a briefing. Come on, Lazard's ready to see us."

Sephiroth watched the two of them walk through Lazard's door before it closed behind them. This was truly going to hurt Cloud, but he wasn't sure if he was supposed to do anything about it.

"Let it run its course, Seph."

Sephiroth looked at Genesis who was lounging on the couch. "What?"

"You wanted me to not judge you. Well I'm not now. I know what you're thinking. Should I put a stop to this before the person I care about gets hurt, or should I let this naturally happen so when he's hurt he'll come to me," Genesis said standing with a sly smile. "I've played this game a million times Seph. You wanted to confide in me without me being condescending so I'm doing it. Leave that alone, let Angeal hurt himself, let Zack hurt himself because he isn't blameless, and let them hurt Cloud. If it doesn't happen that way…well…nobody will be able to be happy afterwards. Sometimes, people have to work their own problems out."

Sephiroth nodded and began to walk away. As he passed Genesis, he paused. "Come join me and Aerith for tea or coffee?"

Genesis gave him a surprised look but nodded. "This late at night? You people are barbaric. But, I'd love to."

l

It had been almost three hours since Zack had left, Cloud was getting anxious and he fingered his phone debating whether or not to call. Instead he called down the list of his friends but found them all to be busy, though Rosso briefly apologized for it. He then called Aerith and was surprised to find her up.

"Cloud?"

"Hey…uh, sorry about the time."

"No, no, it's ok, I was just finishing up something. What's wrong?"

"Uh, wrong?"

"Well the only reason you would call anyone this time of night is if you have a problem right."

"Heh, yeah you're right. Um, Zack's not here. He had some kind of…emergency meeting."

"Awe I know, Sephiroth isn't here either. But…I thought it was first class only? Zack is only second class right?"

"Yeah…but Angeal told him to come."

"Hmm…Sephiroth's here, I could ask him if you'd like."

"No! No, it's fine…really…" Cloud shook his head. "I'll just call him in a minute if he's still not back."

"Good idea. You know he'll answer."

"Yeah, he says he will if it's me, but…well we'll see."

"Cloud? Is everything…alright?"

Cloud felt his eyes burn but he shook it off. "I'm ok Aerith, really. Just getting the blues from all this."

"Mmm. I'm here for you if you need anything. My phone is never off! I mean it."

"Thanks Aerith. Let me give him a call ok."

"Alright, call back and let me know how it goes."

Cloud hummed and hung up the phone. He stared at Zack's number debating on if he should have a little faith and wait or if he should call. Zack promised he wouldn't be there all night.

l

"You think you're ready for this?"

"A freakin' mutiny inside the company and we're involved, I dunno. I didn't sign up for all this espionage stuff; this is more of the Turks area."

"Sometimes things happen, our job is just to make sure they don't cause too much damage. I'm glad you're taking it in stride though, puppy."

Zack nodded but kept looking at Angeal. He sighed. "Can we talk for minute, Angeal?"

"Yeah sure, pup."

"No…I mean...can we _talk_?"

"Oh," Angeal pulled the boy aside into one of the empty training rooms. "What is it, Zack?"

"I'm going to start turning my phone off when I'm with Cloud. I came this close to having Cloud leave me tonight because of a phone call and it was because it was from you."

"Don't tell me the little chocobo is jealous just because I call you away for missions."

"He has every right to be. It's always you and I don't leave for anyone else. I really want to get further and I really do appreciate getting let in on this, but Angeal, the petty missions have to stop. I'm not going to keep hurting Cloud or break promises. That's not who I am and you know it."

"Zack, if Cloud can't handle that you have a job to do then maybe he isn't right for you."

"Cloud can handle me doing this just fine. What he can't handle is having someone come along every time we're together and pulling me off on some stupid mission!" Zack snapped.

"Look, if you don't want to do your best here that's fine but don't make it because of some little boy and his immaturity."

"Oh you are one to talk about immaturity. Are you sure it's Cloud that can't handle me having a career or it's you who can't handle me having a relationship!"

Angeal shocked into silence and Zack took the guilt on his face as confirmation.

"I'm not stupid Angeal, I can bound around and be the happiest guy you've ever met but I'm not an idiot. Remember what you said after that night. You didn't want me, it was wrong to you because you were older, higher in the ranks, and that you didn't want to jeopardize my place in ShinRa. _You _didn't _want _me. You have no right to interfere when I've found someone who does!"

"Of course I wanted you. I still do, but that has nothing to do with this right now. You shouldn't be in a relationship when you know that as a SOLDIER you could be pulled away at any time."

"I know that; don't make it your job to teach that. I'm an adult now Angeal, I could always handle my life and my career fine even without you!"

"That doesn't mean you should!" Angeal growled. "You went and jumped into a relationship with Cloud without talking to anyone, without mentioning it to anyone. You didn't even tell me that you were interested in him. Of course I could see it, but you didn't even try to confide in me?"

"What for," Zack snarled shoving him backwards. "What so you could stop me? Tell me how it was bad idea. That it's a stupid move just like when I started messing around with Sephiroth?"

"Listen to yourself, Zack. You only started all this after that night and I know why you're doing it. You're doing it make me jealous and it isn't fair to anyone especially not someone so invested in you as Cloud."

"You think this is about _you!_"

"I know it's about me, otherwise this conversation wouldn't be happening."

"Don't start that you're older and wiser than me crap. I'm not the one ringing your phone off the hook every time you're with your boyfriend! If you aren't going to stop this then I'm going to drop out of the mentorship program!"

"Look, you're upset, don't do anything-"

"What stupid? There you go again. I'm filing the papers Monday morning. I can get to 1st Class without you!" Zack spat and turned away. He dug out his phone to call Cloud and let him know he was on his way home. "I need to go; I have a boyfriend at home who's probably still pissed at me because of you!"

Angeal couldn't stop the rush of anger and jealousy and panic that flooded his system all at the same time. He acted on it and he was certain he'd regret it. "Zack, don't you dare walk out that door!"

"Or what?!" Zack turned to say venomously, but he was jerked away from the door and slammed against the wall hard, his phone falling out of his hand. He stared into infuriated violet eyes for a split second before he was harshly kissed. Zack struggled to pull away, but just as quickly as it was happening, his resolve was slipping. The familiarity of being pressed against the wall, encompassed by Angeal's warmth was far too much and he couldn't resist, not even with the thought of Cloud at the back of his mind. Angeal worked his lips against Zacks until they gave and the teen was kissing back, the hands that were fighting hard to push him away slowly slipped around his shoulders and relaxed against him. The kiss was forceful, dominant as Zack had always remembered, making him submit easily underneath the more powerful first class and he gripped Angeal's shoulders when the man's knee brushed between his legs. It was just like that night. Alone, after hours in the shadows of the ShinRa building and Zack didn't think twice about tilting his head away to gasp in pent up pleasure. Angeal's teeth found his neck, his canines scraping hard against his skin as his knee rubbed against his growing erection. Zack clawed at Angeal's clothes, the uniform sweater coming undone as Zack fought against Angeal's skilled tongue and teeth.

Amidst the struggle, neither of them heard Zack's phone vibrating on the carpeted floor.

Cloud sat there staring blankly at the credits to another B-movie as Zack's phone went to voice mail. "I waited for you," he simply said before hanging up. He got up, grabbed his things and left the apartment. Zack probably wouldn't be back until morning anyway, no point in being there and no point in waiting around mad. The last train had already left, so he went to the only place he could. He rung Sephiroth's floor and was surprised to get an answer.

"Genesis, did you forget something?"

"Uh, hey Seph it's me."

"Cloud? What are you doing out this late?"

"I'm technically an adult in my home town. But, um, you know I was by myself at Zack's and he's not answering his phone so, I'm a bit pissed and didn't want to stay."

"….I'll meet you down, come into the lobby alright."

"Thanks," Cloud whispered as the building's defense system buzzed. He stepped in and took a seat to wait for Sephiroth to come down.

Aerith watched Sephiroth with her tea cup in hand as he flitted to throw on decent clothes, having just got out of the shower. She watched him go back and forth and noticed that the items he was looking for were next to her. Sipping her tea, she nudged his shoes right into his walking path and watched him trip over them and fall flat on his face. She hid her grin behind her cup as he lay there for a moment trying to collect his pride. He lifted his head and glared at her dangerously, but she managed to keep her eyes as blank as his.

"You're an evil little girl."

She regretted nothing.

Cloud only had to wait about ten minutes before the elevator came down with Sephiroth inside, his hair was braided back and Cloud began to absentmindedly admire Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth had amazing cheekbones. Sephiroth motioned for him to follow and was nice enough to take Cloud's duffel from him. They entered the elevator silently and once the doors closed, Sephiroth heard Cloud sniffle.

"Don't cry," Sephiroth said softly, without looking at him.

"I'm not!" Cloud said defiantly, his voice strained. "I'm just so mad!"

"What happened?"

"I told you it's our six month anniversary."

"I recall."

"Then tell me why I'm here instead of with Zack!"

"The mission briefing…"

"Yeah, except when I call Zack almost four hours later, he doesn't even bother to answer his phone!"

Sephiroth inwardly cringed at the pain in Cloud's voice. "Perhaps he's fallen asleep up there. It is fairly late, Cloud."

"He promised he'd come home. Seph. He promised no more petty missions, he promised no more unscheduled meetings, he promised this weekend was ours because it was our anniversary, and he promised he'd come home!" On the last word Cloud's voice broke and he was crying now. "I love Zack, I really do and even though I've been having doubts I still want to be with him….but now I'm just wondering if it's stupid to make myself all frustrated like this."

Sephiroth said nothing, he simply let Cloud talk.

"I'm probably over reacting...in fact I know I am but, today was supposed to be some kinda important. I've never been in a relationship with anybody and I wanted to mark all the important parts. First kiss, First fight, first three months, first six months, first year. You know, all that stuff your parents tell you they went through while dating. I had never thought I would get to date anyone who actually liked me for me so this was really important. But sometimes…sometimes I feel like a placeholder and I keep getting suspicious of who I'm a placeholder for. I know he doesn't mean it, I know he means it when he says he loves me but Angeal only has to say jump and he's disappears on me. Is that fair? Am I supposed to be ok with that?"

"No…you're not." Cloud looked up at Sephiroth who leaned against the back wall of the elevator and stared at the reflective doors. "No one outside of you two should have so much control over your relationship and it's not up to you to put a stop to it, but it's up to Zack. If Zack does not…then I do not know where either of you will be headed."

Cloud wiped his eyes and looked up at Sephiroth with both determination and fear. "If….if you knew something about Angeal and Zack…you would say something…right?"

Sephiroth froze, his mind running a million miles per second at the loaded question but realized that the only reaction that was logical, the only one that seemed necessary, to the point…was the truth. "If you asked me yes."

Cloud's mouth moved up and down and he looked away trying to find the words that he was too afraid to ask. Zack was a good guy. Zack was perfect, Zack didn't have skeletons in his closet and he would be straight forward about his feelings. Zack was…Zack was…Zack was only human…

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth's silent towering form. "Sephiroth…are Zack and Angeal...are they…."

l

l

A/N: HA! Cliffhangaaaah. Lol nah I'm just kidding, but for now yeah it is a cliff hanger…only because if I had left all of what I'd plan to type in here it would've been waaaay too long. Sorry about the delay, I'm totally back in school going for English hoping to be a REAL writer someday. Maybe all of you will buy my books since you guys seem to be emotionally invested. Anyway, much Hojo's cruel scientist side is going to show through, but then you'll have much more of Cloud's nature showing through as well and he's not a pushover in this. There is no way he will be a push over because playing the games and watching the movie, I know Cloud is not a pushover. So um, we get to get into some deep stuff pretty soon: the shift of power in ShinRa, Aerith's real passion, and Tseng's role as Rufus's adjudant. I promise it will be action packed because MAGIC. So yeah! Also Vincent is going to be forced out of his disguise much sooner than he anticipated. Thanks guys for hanging in there, sorry about the slowness, but education comes first, especially with the amount of money it freakin costs. I probably need a beta but as I said, I don't keep up well, especially with how far inbetween there are updates.


	36. Season 3 Episode 5: Long Live the Queen

A/N: and so it continues. Um…right in the feels guys, be prepared. Song for this Chapter is Fiona Apple's cover of the Beatles' Across the Universe.

l

Walking Out on Destiny Season Three

Episode Five: Long Live the Queen

Sephiroth was not asleep. It was almost daybreak and he could not sleep. The sound of Cloud's raised voice in the other room yelling at an invisible target, thin high notes choked with a hurt that almost clouded the anger in that gentle voice. Sephiroth could not sleep knowing that he was relieved with that sound. Relieved not only that Cloud was fighting with Zack, but because he had not caused it to happen. Zack had called just as Sephiroth was nearly forced to answer the question of Angeal and Zack's fidelity and had saved him from being the one to hurt the blonde. Sephiroth's superior hearing could catch guilty but angry words from Zack's end but could not piece together what was being said over Cloud's rage. It had been going on for nearly an hour and showed no signs of ending. Which meant either Zack was too stubborn to apologize or Cloud was too stubborn to accept and talk it out. Sephiroth couldn't blame him; he had a right to be hurt, a right to be angry. If he had been anyone else, he was certain he would be angry too. However, the guilt of being relieved by any of this was keeping Sephiroth awake. He hadn't told but worst off he wished he had. He wished he'd put the final nail in Zack and Cloud's relationship because then he could've taken Cloud. He could've taken Cloud away from Angeal's stubborn honor and Zack's young indecisiveness. Cloud didn't deserve the tango that Angeal and Zack was doing. He didn't deserve to be involved in something that was supposed to have already been taken care of. Cloud was new, he was naïve, he was young. He deserved to learn the proper way what relationships were supposed to be like, just as Sephiroth had. Yet Angeal couldn't control his feelings and Zack couldn't get over the sting of rejection by the person he loved and trusted most…and Cloud was the one paying for it in uncertainty and sadness. Sephiroth could think of a list of reasons to blame Zack and Angeal for the fight that was happening now, but he could not help but blame himself for being grateful for their flaws.

"Zack…" Cloud said, voice hoarse from the shouting. "I love you…"

And that was the tragedy of it all. Sephiroth sat up and rubbed his temple. Cloud really did love that silly boy and it stung every time because he knew it was honest and open

"I know…just…why didn't you come home?" Pause. "I see…Just…I know you want to make it up to me but…ok. I'll see you tomorrow. But Zack, just please talk to me next time. Answer the phone. No…no I'm not coming home tonight. I can't right now. Just…I'll see you tomorrow ok."

And there it was. Cloud would forgive him and he would return to the puppy's arms. Except…

Sephiroth looked down at the open text on his phone with disdain. Angeal's name plastered in the from space and the words beneath him glared up at him in the darkness like the final nail in a cross he was being forced to bear. Angeal had slept with Zack tonight and now he knew. There's a screaming rage inside of him that made him want to strangle Angeal not only for his idiocy but for involving him in it when he was so close to Cloud's feelings. He picked up the phone, staring at the text message and went to delete it but hesitated. He could show Cloud this text message right now and put a stop to this foolishness. He could save Cloud more heartache and tell him that Zack betrayed him, but a thought came to mind. What if Zack wanted to come clean to Cloud? Zack had always been honest about every mistake he makes and Sephiroth couldn't imagine Zack keeping it from him. It was frustrating considering how they had betrayed Cloud's trust, yet at the same time he understood why it happened. Angeal would not admit to loving Zack and that was the problem. He was holding in everything that could've been said while Zack was single and it was overflowing. Angeal may have been a lab experiment just like them but he was still human, still flawed. He could be angry as he wanted to be at Angeal, but he couldn't fault the man. He supposed the real problem was that it was Cloud this was happening to. It was Cloud and that made him irrational about all of it. Hell, he couldn't even understand his attraction to the boy much less explain why anyone would hurt him.

The more he thought about this the more circles he went through. He shut off his phone and tossed it onto the floor, flopping down on the bed with a huff. He stared at the green glow coming through the screen of his window, letting the serene silence of the room calm his nerves. Cloud would go back to Zack because Cloud loved Zack, not him and that's the way it is. Cloud was young, just a kid and far too young for him. He was naïve, wiry, frail little thing. He was innocent. Sephiroth would hurt him worse than Zack.

Sephiroth heard the shuffling of feet and he looked back over his shoulder to see Cloud standing there tiredly, his eyes slightly puffy and red.

"Hey?" he said gently. "Did I wake you?"

Sephiroth shook his head.

"You, um, mind if I stay here tonight?"

"It didn't end well?"

"No, I…he wants to talk but I just don't want to go back there tonight."

Sephiroth nodded. "You can sleep here, though Aerith is in the only guest room so you'll have to sleep in here."

Cloud smiled and nodded. He walked across the floor to the large window, his feet making light taps against the polished wood floor. "Can I…?" he gestured toward the screen obstructing the view of the ciy.

Sephiroth reached to his small nightstand and used the remote to raise the screen. It revealed a gorgeous view of Midgar bathed in emerald from the night emissions from the Mako towers. Cloud breathed an enamored sigh as he took in the sight of the beautiful sky scrapers of the city and pressed his hand childishly against the glass as if he could somehow touch the place with his fingertips. Sephiroth got up to join him in looking at the view. It had been a long time since he had been fascinated by Midgar's skyline but something about sitting here, viewing it with Cloud brought some of that childish wonderment back. Cloud glanced at the far expression on Sephiroth's face and smiled a bit, toying with the lightening Materia around his neck. He was enamored with the way the glow of the city darkened Sephiroth's shining jade eyes to an almost chartreuse shade. He caught himself and turned away, his cheeks tinged the slightest pink. He'd come all the way here to build a life, at least that's what he told himself. But if he had to be honest, the reason he'd come was standing next to him so close he could smell the mako and flesh of the older man when every breath he took. He loved Zack…but Sephiroth had been his reason to survive everything Nibelhiem had done to him and now he was so close. Dammit. Cloud rested his forehead against the cool glass and watched the comings and goings of the nightlife of Midgar. People walking, cars passing, the sound of horns, screeching tires, trains, and music. The sound of life itself in a city that did not know sleep and therefore did not know the beauty of wakefulness. A city where night was everlasting and did not understand what sunrise was like. Did Sephiroth know what sunrise was like, did he ever pay attention to the way the sky would become alive with color until it became so blue you could fall into it and never stop? Cloud wanted all these things to be new for Sephiroth so that he could share them with him as his friend…or as lover. He shook the fantasy from his head and sighed. He was such a kid.

"Almost makes you cry," he whispered. "The city all lit up like this, lit up with people's hopes and dreams….all their freedom…"

"Yeah, its breathtaking sometimes."

Cloud nodded and looked up at Sephiroth. "If…if I would've asked you, you would've really told me the truth, wouldn't you?"

Sephiroth frowned at the statement and nearly flinched at the questioning gaze directed at him. "Yes…I told you there is no reason for you to lie to me and there's no reason for me to lie to you."

Cloud's smile nearly made his heart stop. "Then it's fine. Thank you Sephiroth," he whispered turning his back to the glass, his head bowed. "I'm glad you're my friend."

Sephiroth saw it before it happened. He saw the mist cover Cloud's eyes and he reacted before it had time to make it down his cheek. He gently wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb and turned Cloud to face him, leaning in slowly so that he could be heard clearly without frightening the boy away. They stood like that, inches away from each others' faces. Cloud's eyes were aglow in the darkness like flawless gemstones cut with care and love of nature showing a different world. Sephiroth wanted nothing more than to fall into that world without consequence and claim it for his own sanctuary. He leaned forward, unable to stop himself any more.

"Don't cry, Cloud." He whispered as his lips fell upon Clouds and somehow he'd known the boy wouldn't pull away. Feeling the tender softness, the slight nervous quiver and then the confident reciprocation, Sephiroth knew that he was not alone in this strange fascination, this strange feeling of being romanced simply by being in the same room. Cloud's small hands found their way upward, one on his shoulder and the other to thread in his hair. Those hands so small and so gentle against him, he could not help feeling that small possessive urge. It was not as aggressive as it had been in the past, but tender a certain need to simply be close and he did not deny it. He carefully pulled the smaller boy closer to him and lifted him off his feet in a smooth unhurried motion that allowed for Cloud to resist. Again, he just knew that he wouldn't and he was right. As he was lifted off his feet, Cloud's legs wound around his waist and allowed himself to be pressed against the glass with a soft sigh against Sephiroth's mouth. His hands finding better purchase wound around him, one hand burying itself in the nape of his neck, caressing his scalp and worshiping his hair with small tugs. Sephiroth held Cloud's thigh for support leaving his other hand free to touch a warm cheek flushed from their contact and hair he'd always wanted to feel this way. He ran his tongue across Cloud's lip and the blonde's lips parted almost immediately, accepting Sephiroth's advances and deepening the kiss. Cloud moaned gently and his hold around Sephiroth's shoulders tightened.

Neither of them knew what this would mean or if it would mean anything all. Neither of them knew how they would play this off the next morning or if they could. Neither of them knew how Cloud would handle his problem with Zack or if he'd even speak of this to the other boy. All that mattered right now to either of them is this connection they had felt and how much they'd both unknowingly longed for it and how desperate they were for it to end. So under the everlasting night of Midgar's emerald skyline, two silhouettes remained intertwined tasting the fruits of longing just a little before they had to return to the real world.

l

l

Lucrecia watched the fluctuations of the kinetic and psychic wavelengths of Sephiroth's and Cloud's readings. She's secretly implanted a nanomachine that would consistently update her on Cloud and Sephiroth's respective states. Watching it now, she could not help the giddiness she felt when they're wavelengths aligned perfectly before her and knew that they were somewhere together. The perfection of it was something that gave her such deep satisfaction and she closed the laptop, sighing blissfully at her triumph. Hands gently touched her shoulders and lips touched her neck in tentative motions. She tilted her head to the side and chuckled in amusement.

"One night and you're already attached to me?"

Shalua hid her face in Lucrecia's neck. "It's just flattering that you would choose me for this, doctor."

Lucrecia laughed condescendingly. "You don't give yourself enough credit. I was like you once; afraid of my male counterparts and my superiors, but soon you'll realize what a brilliant mind you have and you will accomplish so much."

"I think its best I have you to guide me."

"Oh come now, the nano machines were your idea and they are functioning perfectly. I have no idea what I would do without you, Shalua."

Shalua smiled.

Lucrecia turned so that they were facing each other and she admired Shalua's naked form. The girl was beautifully built. She was by no means curvaceous, but her bone structure was something to be thoroughly admired, her breasts were ample for her frame and were very supple. She would be perfect for child rearing someday if she so chose. Her hair, down from that egregious ponytail was strawberry blonde that glimmered with flecks of true blonde within. Lucrecia did not understand the fashion of today that required your hair to look as messy as possible. She preferred this natural refinement Shalua hid under modern clothing and hairstyles. She leaned forward and caressed Shalua's cheek, neck and down to her supple breasts with a calculating smirk.

"Since you are awake now, shall I show you more of what the Jenova cells have allowed me to be able to do?"

Shalua's breath came in small pants as something strange and alien slithered up her leg. It had been horrifying at first, the way Lucrecia's arm could warp and become that terrible thing and she had wanted to run, but Lucrecia was a forceful lover, dominant like a man and she could not escape it. Once she was in the doctor's grasp she'd been had over and over until the violating feeling had become connected to sinful pleasures her virgin mind and body had never experienced. Now it was something she was shamefully addicted to. She could no longer say no, she could no longer run, she belonged to the doctor and she would do anything to further her research.

Lucrecia smirked as her eyes faded to crystalline jade, her mind at peace with the idea of her experiment going well and the fact that she had infected Shalua with the Jenova parasite through this copulation and therefore had gained a servant who would have no choice but to die for her. She pressed herself against Shalua, forcing the girl back as she towered over intimidatingly. The wonders of science were so satisfying.

l

Rufus managed not to flinch this time as he shot the deer down with complete accuracy. Lady ShinRa smiled with pride as the deer staggered before falling over. His first hunting trip with her and her son was proving a natural at marksmanship. She ruffled his hair.

"Good boy, now go tag your kill."

"I have to touch it?" Rufus said in disgust.

"Yes, you do. Are you a ShinRa or not?"

Rufus shuddered and went over to the deer to do as his mother told him. It had been a successful day and Rufus had been in constant awe of his mother's terrifying accuracy. She could shoot the head off of a beetle without breaking its shell if she wanted to. Rufus was nowhere near it, but he had been improving quickly as the day progress. He had to get over the shock of killing something at first, but after pulling the trigger no longer made him anxious, he'd been steadily excelling at the art. He was satisfied with his skill and he was ecstatic that his mother praised him. He'd never received such a thing from his father. The good part was that it wasn't an over emotional reaction, but a ruffling of the hair or a firm well done with that tone of pride he'd often craved from his father. He found that this version of his mother, this person who was so powerful and imposing, was the one he preferred and often imagined himself to be here one day. He wanted that cold calculating side but he also wanted that soft warmth she showed only to very few.

Lady ShinRa held up her finger to answer her phone. She pressed it to her ear as Rufus passed her cane to her. "Yes? Ah Tseng you're already here. We'll be back to the house in a moment, be patient for me?" She hung up and smiled at Rufus. "Well, looks like you're getting a late Christmas present."

"You got me a present?" Rufus asked curiously.

"Yes, something you asked for a while back, but I'm certain you don't remember."

"Mother, I've asked you for a lot of things," he said smiling.

Lady ShinRa chuckled. "Never let it be said you're not a spoiled brat. Come now, let Wesley get the deer, we'll have it served for dinner tonight."

"Ah venison."

They made their way back to the house and found Tseng sitting comfortably in the parlor, a metal box next to his feet. His head was tilted slightly to the side with his eyes closed and his hair to one side. Rufus found himself staring longer than was appropriate and he almost jumped when those piercing grey eyes opened. He averted his gaze to the floor quickly and tried to control his flushing cheeks. Tseng stood and bowed to Lady ShinRa who nodded to him and began to remove her gloves.

"I am surprised Tseng. I expected you to take longer."

"A simple trip to my homeland was not exactly a demanding feat, Lady."

"Of course, no task is to much for you and that's why I like you. So much like Vincent," she said softly. "Well, go on then."

Tseng motioned for Rufus to come forward and he knelt down by the metal box. He carefully unlocked it and pressure released from it. He let the lid lift itself carefully and Rufus curiously knelt down to peer inside. His eyes widened when he realized what it was. A large guard hound kit was curled with a oxygen canister next to it. It slept peacefully most likely from tranquilizers and made a loud purring sound in its sleep. Its little tentacle was limp letting Rufus know it was completely unconscious. It was an intimidating size, almost dwarfing his father's Dobermans. Rufus wanted to wake up but Tseng stopped his hand from touching it.

"It's heavily drugged and not yet tamed. We saved that task for you. Once its awake it will not be friendly and it will be dangerous. You will have to break this animal to you before it will be of any use. Do it incorrectly and it will be useless, however assert your dominance over it correctly and it will be very loyal."

"How do I do that?"

"Well there are no books on it. The tamers simply say you have to be the more intimidating one," Tseng closed the canister. "I suppose it's just the same as breaking a dog, show it who is the alpha male."

Rufus looked back at his mother who had sat down. She smiled at him.

"Satisfied?" she asked.

Rufus allowed his composure to drop and he ran to his mother wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. Elloria hugged her only son tightly and looked at Tseng, her expression breaking into a distressed and frightened one. Tseng sympathized with her, knowing how she felt. She wasn't afraid of what was to come, no not all. That was not who Lady ShinRa was. She was frightened because she knew if things happened the way they all knew they would, she would leave Rufus alone and unprotected for the wolves. She hugged her son just that much tighter and closed her eyes in attempted to school her face. Yes, the burden of knowing everything you are leaving behind when you go to face your death was not an easy one to carry and now Tseng was being trusted to watch over Rufus once this happened.

Rufus pulled back and looked at his mother who smiled calmly. "Let's go out to eat, just us two today?"

Lady ShinRa frowned. "No Lazard?"

"Nah, hes busy! Come on, just you and me and Tseng too! Like a…well like a family. I mean he is to be my guardian and we haven't done anything fun together before."

Lady ShinRa laughed and looked at Tseng a pleading light in her eyes. "Would you care to join us Tseng of the Turks?"

Tseng knew he couldn't refuse and he did not want to. "I would be honored."

They took one of the car to a well-known restaurant, Tseng being the gentleman and aiding Lady ShinRa in climbing the stairs. As independent as she was and how much she enjoyed walking, she still had difficulty with the stairs. They sat in a private area eating, chatting and drinking wine. Rufus had been raised on the stuff and had developed a fine taste for it. He made the waiter send it back several times before he tasted one that suited him and Lady ShinRa scolded him for being bratty. He complained that all the wines tasted strange at this restaurant. The evening progressed well and it was refreshing for Tseng to see Rufus and Lady ShinRa interact. Rufus needed this; he needed this connection with his mother. Despite the light heartedness of the situation, Tseng couldn't relax. He kept sensing something wrong and was on high alert despite him not spotting anything immediately suspicious. Late into the evening, Elloria caught his attention.

"I think the wine is not blending well with the medication. We should call it a night Tseng."

"Understood," he flagged down a waiter. "The bill and please order the car around."

Once they paid, Tseng aided Lady ShinRa only to find her unsteady on her feet. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to find control of her body. "I can't possibly be this drunk."

Tseng tilted her head back and saw her pupils widely dilated and her face slightly pale. He was alarmed immediately and lifted Lady ShinRa off her feet. He pressed the panic button on her pants suit and looked back at Rufus to order him to follow but found the boy holding his stomach and hunched over. The boy looked up at Tseng with unfocused eyes.

"Tseng…something's wrong," he managed to say before he went on his knees. "I'm so tired…"

"Fuck!" Tseng spat as he began to feel the effects of the drug as well. He swayed and quickly lowered Lady ShinRa to the floor near Rufus. He drew his weapon just as the lights in the restaurant went out and tried to focus his eyes on everyone as people shrieked in surprise. Tseng kept the ShinRa's behind him as they succumbed to the drug's effect. Tseng was starting to see double and quickly pressed his own panic button in his cuff. He fought the side effects hard and steadied the gun in his hand just they began to approach him.

"This one's still awake," he heard a voice said.

"The boss said only the lady and the kid. Leave him there."

Tseng's was about to unsteadily pull the trigger but a quick jolt of electricity went down his spine from the color and he immediately dropped. His eyes struggled to see the faces but it was too dark and he could do nothing but watch as Lady ShinRa and Rufus were stolen from him as he lost consciousness. He saw Rufus's helpless pleading face as his eyes closed.

"Rufus…"

l

l

"Open the Goddamn door!" Cid screamed as he pounded on Hojo's office door.

The Professor cursed under his breath as he rose from his work and Vincent sat up from the couch. He opened it and Cid rushed in.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure, Captain?"

"Fuck yer hospitality, we need to get to intelligence now!"

Vincent stood up at the panic in Cid's voice. "What's happened chief?"

Cid was about to answer but paused. "Vincent? Yer out the house? Yer ok?"

"Focus, Cid," Vincent said.

"Right, um it's Lady ShinRa and Rufus. Someone stole 'em last night! They're being held hostage. Tseng got jumped and he went down hard. By the time anyone got there, they were already gone. The President is pissed and Tseng is…Tseng's in a lot of trouble."

Vincent glanced at Hojo who had a certain rage about him he had never seen before. Hojo was out the door before Cid and he could react fully to the news. They followed him as he stalked to the elevator, his mind calculating all that could've happened in such a short time to Elloria. Vincent was doing the same, gauging the time of the capture, who could've pulled it off and how to track them down. Cid had never seen such closed of expressions on anyone and he regarded how similar their faces appeared, the telltale glow of mako in Vincent's angry eyes tinted by a strange amber that shined through his contacts and the frightening jade Hojo's dark orbs took on. Cid almost didn't feel comfortable in the elevator with them.

When they reached the intelligence floor, the Devil Three were already there, surrounded by the whole of Turk and the ShinRa executives. Lucrecia stood silently among them watching a large screen with a face of amusement. Hojo walked in on the screen showing Lady ShinRa being struck with the butt of an assault rifle and Wutainese spewing from concealed faces. Tseng stood rigid, his face blank as he soullessly translated to the president who did not in the least look concerned with what was happening on the screen. Rufus's hoarse voice could be heard yelling for them to leave his mother be. Vincent stared at the screen as flashbacks of Lady ShinRa lying on the floor with her head bleeding from gunshot entered his mind. He remembered how heavy she'd been, how limp she was as they tried to get her help before she died. He shook his head to clear the images and tried to listen to what was being said.

Tseng cringed as Rufus was struck and every Turk in the room was strung taut. Reginald ShinRa stood relaxed. "They are part of a Wutainese rebel group and they demand ransom and the cessation of all offensive measures against Wutai. In exchange Lady ShinRa and Rufus will be returned unharmed."

"Is that so? And if we refuse?"

Tseng licked his lips and asked the terrorists. The reply did not surprise him, they would die. However President ShinRa's reaction did.

"I do not negotiate with terrorists. You would know that if you did any research."

Elloria screamed at the camera. "Reginald he's your son! I don't care about my life but dammit think of your son!"

Tseng painfully translated the president's reply, his eyes looking into the frightened and betrayed ones of Rufus. The terrorists looked at each other and chuckled. They tugged Rufus and pushed him to his knees so that he was facing Elloria and put a gun to his head in front of her. The panic they saw on her face shook them all save for Heideggar and Reginald. Scarlet barked orders at the tracking team to move quickly.

"Reginald, this is getting out of hand!" she snapped. "That is my sister and my nephew they're threatening. That is your family! Do something!"

"They say that if you refuse they will shoot them right now," Tseng relayed, looking at the President, begging him to do something to stall this.

"Reginald, I have been ever faithful to you and this company not once did I stray! Do not do this; do not destroy everything I worked to have. Do not fucking do this to us, don't do this to him! He needs you; he needs you to be his father!"

"If he truly is my son, a little gunshot won't hurt."

A round went off and the Turks in the room were deathly silent as Rufus screamed from the burn of the shot going through his shoulder. He was pulled back to his knees and held in front of the camera, tears streaking down his face. Lady ShinRa struggled to go to him. Tseng turned away, trying to contain his anger.

"Mr. President, I implore you, these are not Wutainese terrorist. Wutainese terrorist would never kill a woman in front of a child. Whoever these people are, they WILL kill your son and wife!" he said desperately. "They will kill them both; I beg, you do not let this happen."

They shoved Rufus onto the floor and Lady ShinRa rested her head on his, begging him to shush. "It's ok, its ok, it won't kill you. We'll be alright, ok. We'll be alright and you will survive this."

Rufus cried into his mother's neck as the kidnappers tied the wound painfully tight to keep him alive. They shouted at the camera giving and ultimatum.

Tseng did not even return to the screen as he repeated their words. "Do not test us, President ShinRa, you will not win. If you do not decide now we will kill your wife in front of your son and then your son."

Vincent shoved the person tracking over and took over the computer. It shouldn't have taken that long to find them! These people were stalling and someone's life hung in the balance. He quickly pinpointed their location to an abandoned warehouse within Midgar City limits. He stood pushing past the Turks and going to Hojo programing the location into the man's phone.

"I know where they are, we need to go now!" he whispered harshly.

"I say again, I do not negotiate with terrorist." Reginald said firmly.

Tseng did not repeat it; he looked back at the screen feeling more helpless than he ever had in all of his life.

"Tseng!" Cid called. "Come on! Hojo knows where they are! They're going ahead. Come on!"

Tseng quickly raced to the door along with a Reno, Cissnei and Guns. However before they left the room they heard a scream from Lady ShinRa. They all stopped and turned as she was gripped by her hair and pushed face to face with Rufus, the barrel of a gun pressed firmly against her head. Rufus cried and screamed for his mother, begging her not to leave him alone.

"Shh, Rufus, shh," she said calmly. "It's ok, it's ok, my little prince. You understand now, right? You understand why your father is capable of."

Rufus weakly nodded as he pressed his forehead to his mother's. Elloria kissed his forehead and nodded. "Yes, you got it now. It's ok. Just…Rufus…I love you. I love you so much and I'm sorry for not protecting you. You were all I EVER wanted in this world and you will become everything I dreamed of. This will not stop you, this will make you stronger."

"Mother, please, please…"

"Mr. President do something!" Reeve shouted.

"Don't let them do this! Please Reginald, stop them!" Scarlet shrieked.

"Rufus…look at me." She whispered as she heard the man laughing at her. Rufus stared directly in her eyes. "Rufus…this is not your fault."

BANG! Blood splattered the screen and everyone was silent save from a shriek from Cissinei. Scarlet fell to her knees as Lady ShinRa was limply dropped to the floor in front of Rufus. Rufus didn't scream, he didn't cry, he simply stared at the place his mother once knelt. His eyes were glazed over in shock and he didn't even resist as they yanked him away from his mother's body, her grey matter and blood splattered all over him. Lazard covered his eyes as his brain tried to process what had just happened to his mother and was caught by Genesis as his legs gave out. Tseng left the room as fast as he could. Not Rufus, no, he'd failed her, he'd let her die, but not Rufus! Not him!

The terrorist heard gunfire coming from the below them where they were holed up in the office. They saw something terrifying ripping the guards they had posted to shreds. Animalistic growls and howls echoed off the metal walls and they saw a great beast ripping off the head of one of their men. A seemingly ordinary man in a lab coat walked past all the carnage and when he was shot at he simply continued walking. He lifted his arm and it mutated into a claw and array of tentacles that grabbed and snatched at the people around him. His eyes were glowing like evil itself. The leader turned and shouted for them to go help the others while he took Rufus and drug him from the room. He forced the dazed boy to stumble down the stairs and head for the exit. He and a few others made their way to the car they had initially kidnapped the ShinRa's in only to have it smashed into it by a speeding black car. Cid leaned back from the air bags and rubbed his head.

"Dammit ,Tseng," he cursed trying to stop the ringing in his head

Tseng kicked the door open his gun already out and he pointed it at the men. His head was bleeding from the impact and he may have had a concussion but none of it mattered. He spoke slowly to them in his native tongue as he approached them. "I do not know who you are, I do not know what you are, but you are not Wutainese. You're filth, dogs for hire who took money to separate a mother and her child. You don't deserve mercy."

"So you're going to shoot us?"

Tseng gave a breathy laugh, his eyes wild. "No…not for you."

He fired, killing the guards around the leader who shoved Rufus away from him and made a run for it. Tseng ran after him faster than he thought he was capable and suddenly found himself on top of the man. The man struggled as he stared into glowing amber eyes that had nothing to do with the Mako in Tseng's system. Tseng reared his fist back and punched the man hard enough to knock him cold.

"Death is too swift for you," he whispered climbing off the man. He went to Rufus who sat there unmoving. He crouched down in front of the boy and touched his face gently gaining no reaction. "Rufus…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry I failed you."

Rufus said nothing. He continued to stare off into space with his mother's blood slowly drying on his skin. Tseng carefully wrapped his arms around him and lifted him off the floor. The boy's head limply lay against his shoulder and Tseng was surprised when he heard a faint whisper.

"Take me home Tseng…"

Tseng knew immediately where he meant. He would do so, but first the other Turks had to arrive. After giving Rufus to Cid to watch over, he went inside the warehouse hoping that camera still worked so he could send their location to the others. When he got inside the office he saw the final stages of Vincent returning to himself and the painful popping of his bones echoed in Tseng's ears. Tseng stood stock still as Vincent slowly turned in his direction, garnet gaze glowing beneath a blood covered face. Tseng took in the sight, the curve of Vincent's neck and the muscles of his bare chest. Tseng walked slowly towards him, never breaking eye contact. When he was near he carefully wiped the blood from Vincent's face, his thumb lingering on Vincent's lips. He had gotten so much taller, almost meeting Vincent in height. Those intense garnet eyes overpowered his weakened greys and he saw the recognition he'd fought so hard for within them.

"Tseng…" Vincent whispered. So many things to say to the young man, so many things and yet all Vincent could think of was "I'm sorry."

Tseng felt a well of exhilaration and sorrow and he acted on it pressing himself against Vincent and kissing him as he'd always dreamt of doing in different circumstance. Vincent, more surprised than anything, wrapped his arms around Tseng and did not pull away. Tseng had become much taller; he was solid but still felt thin and frail as though he would break in Vincent's arms. Tseng pulled back uncertainty and pain of years and years of grief darkening his gaze. Tseng lowered his head and shook his head and gently pushed away from Vincent and Vincent understood. Business first. Tseng went to check the camera to find it still functioning and contacted the others knowing they would still be in the room.

Hojo slowly approached Elloria's limp body with heavy feet and heavy heart. She lay unmoving a terribly ugly hole in the side of her head. He knelt down and turned her so that he could see the beautiful half of her face. He tentatively closed her eyes and lifted her body so that she was in his arms. How long has he thought about doing this? How long had he wanted to hug her to him and show her what a man's love was truly like? He nestled his face into her hair, not minding the blood and his heart broke with how perfectly she fit against his body.

"_I'm such a fool…"_

"You were never the fool Elloria," he whispered placing a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Never the fool…"

He held her body close even as the other Turks and teams arrived. He placed her carefully in the body bag when prompted and brushed her hair out of her face before they zipped her up. He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose and walked away from the scene. He walked away from it all of it with a gaping wound within him that he could not ever hope to suture. He let his glasses fall from his limp fingers and did not turn around to get them. Once outside, Vincent came from where he was hiding. He couldn't think of anything scathing to say to the gunman and did not admonish him when he put one of the blankets around the man and lead him away to where Cid had procured a car.

"I…I can't say anything," Vincent whispered as they walked. "I lost my best friend…and you…you lost the only person you were truly ever in love with."

"This…Vincent Valentine, is why I will never rejoin the human race…not even if I knew how."

l

l

_Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup_

_They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe_

Vincent watched Hojo as he worked silently to make Elloria ShinRa beautiful again. He'd reconstructed her face and was now carefully putting make up on her still face. He kept silent vigil as Hojo worked and grieved within silently.

_Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind_

_Possessing and caressing me_

Rufus sat staring out the hospital room window. Tseng had not been able to take him home for the doctors said he was in a severe shock and most likely would take time to come out of it. He wasn't in this place, he wasn't living in the present. In his mind he was still in the parlor, hugging his mother for dear life and he wanted to stay that way. This was where nothing hurt.

_Jai Guru Deva OM_

_Nothing's gonna change my world…_

Tseng lay within Sephiroth's arms curled so tightly that he could barely breath, but he did not move. He stayed there wrapped in his brother's understanding warmth as everything within him warred and raged. He kept thinking about Lady ShinRa and how she'd all but raised him, about the look on Rufus's face when he came too late, about the feel of Vincent's body against his and the thrill of being reconnected in spite of everything. Leviathan help him, he couldn't decide what to feel and he clung tighter to Sephiroth.

"It's ok, Tseng," Sephiroth whispered. "Everything will be alright."

"Qǐng yuán liàng wǒ, Wǒ hěn bàoqiàn," he whispered over and over. (Please forgive me, I'm so sorry.)

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

The funeral was a grand affair. Her body paraded through the streets of Midgar for the sobs and condolences of the people to greet her. Those who owed Lady ShinRa their lives threw flowers in the road for her. Rufus did not attend the ceremony and neither did Tseng. They sat in Rufus's hospital room, Tseng placed valiantly at Rufus's side as the boy continued to stare out the window. Tseng reached out and touched the boy's hand.

"Everything will be alright, Rufus."

Rufus managed to grip Tseng's hand.

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

Cloud stared at Zack's empty apartment. He knew where Zack was and he couldn't blame him. Angeal was torn up about Lady ShinRa's death and he couldn't find it in him to be angry. He simply closed the door and locked it, leaving the key under the mat guiltily. In all his suspicion, he'd done a terrible thing to Zack and he didn't deserve to be so welcomed in Zack's home. He left and went to join Aerith at her flower shop to take his mind off things for a while.

"I'm….such a terrible person…"

_Nothing's gonna change my world…_

Vincent had left Hojo to grieve, the man wanting to be alone and being inconsolable. He traveled to the hangars of Midgar with his disguise in place not wanting to deal with any part of what he'd been feeling. He didn't even want to think about his plans. He just wanted one thing and the only one to give it to him was standing before the Isola corvette class. Cid stood staring at the painting of Lady ShinRa and her Queen Couerl with a sad smile. Vincent approached him, his steps echoing in the empty hanger.

"I'm gonna decommission her, ya know. Gonna donate her so they can make that memorial museum they're talkin' bout."

"That's a kind thing to do, Chief," Vincent said softly.

"Yeah, wouldn't seem right to ever fly her again. Not when her main lady'll never see the skies again with me. I can't….Vince I'm just a human. I can't take losing someone like that!" he suddenly said. "When I lost you..I was done. I'd lost one of the only friends I had in this fuckin' piece of shit world. Then when I get ya back, I lose the woman who gave me and my daddy wings. I lose the woman who believed in us when nobody did! God, Vince why the hell does this keep happenin to us!"

Vincent met Cid's azure gaze. "Because…we all belong to ShinRa. No matter what we do, we will _always_ belong to ShinRa."

"Somethin's gotta give, Vince. Who will it be next? One of yer boys?"

"I can't…"Vincent struggled to find his words. "I can't think about that right now…don't force me to."

Cid relaxed and pulled Vincent to him in a solid hug. "I'm sorry Vince, I keep forgettin' ya just got here. I keep forgetting you missed ten years of the bullshit."

Vincent buried his face in Cid's neck. "heh….you had the nerve to get a bit taller."

"And you had the nerve not to age gracefully, ya pretty bastard."

l

l

Tseng opened his eyes to find Rufus out of bed and dressing. He sat up in surprise and gently called Rufus's name. Rufus paused in straightening his shirt and looked back at Tseng with eyes so cold it almost made Tseng shudder. A soft smile graced his face but did nothing to warm the frosty stare.

"I think we should go home now…its three weeks, my father will try to label me incompetent if I wait any longer."

Tseng nodded slowly. "Yes, sir."

l

A/N: so this is the rest of the other chapter. I hope you enjoy and I hope her death wasn't too shocking. It was meant to be abrupt cause I wanted it to jar you out of the mood for a moment. I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter is a slight time skip. I'll try to write it as quickly as I can.


	37. Season 3 Episode 6: Overflow

Walking Out on Destiny

Season Three

Episode Six: Overflow

* * *

><p>l<p>

l

Sephiroth opened his mouth as Professor Hojo examined his tonsils with a depressor. He adjusted his glasses and scoffed. "All the miracles of science and technology and I couldn't make you immune to a simple respiratory infection?"

Sephiroth held up his middle finger not wishing to speak considering his voice sounded like a prepubescent child at the moment.

"Well, thanks to the superior immune system, you've forced the bacteria to actually evolve just so it could continue infecting you. Good job, you're a walking biochemical weapon." Hojo said sarcastically.

"His flaws never cease to amaze me," Lucrecia spat tilting Cloud's head back. "Though I guess it's a triumph that he actually managed to infect someone else with it! Say ah, sweetheart."

Cloud weakly opened his mouth though no sound came out. He too had caught the infection from Sephiroth and despite the happenings that caused it being over two months ago, the bacteria had time to grow and set up shop in his lungs and throat. Then the symptoms hit him hard all at once in less than a 48 hour period just as it had done to Sephiroth. He felt miserable and the fever had him shivering. Of course Hojo and Lucrecia had questioned how they both were capable of catching the same strain since the strain originated with Sephiroth. Sephiroth had covered claiming that they tended to drink after one another, which a sufficient explanation was considering how easily contagious this infection was though saliva. They had both relaxed and allowed themselves to be treated though Cloud felt worse and worse each passing day. Lucrecia had prescribed them medicine to handle the constantly mutating bacteria so that the symptoms would be eased until Hojo's treatment stopped the constant mutation.

"I'm afraid physical training is not an option for you, Cloud."

Cloud looked stricken. He typed on his phone and showed it to her. _"Why?"_

"You were barely able to stand when you came in today. You really think you can handle Commander Conte's harsh instruction right now?"

Cloud frowned and shook his head honestly. He really couldn't but this meant he'd be set back in training. He'd been doing so well, top of his theory classes save for Midgarian Politics. He hated that class not because he didn't understand it, but the political system of Midgar was so stupid. All he felt he needed to understand was that Midgar was in ShinRa's pocket and relied on them for everything. He didn't see a point of understanding the political system that was already rigged and had such senseless policies. Then there were his physical classes. After Conte would drive them into the ground early in the morning, they would get sword practice, gun range time, and, his favorite, Materia Practical. He lit Kyle's ass on fire…literally. Best day ever. Now he wouldn't be able to be a part of physical classes for a week. Lame!

"Now, now, don't fuss. You can still attend your theory classes and still receive your treatment here. It's only a weak of no physical strain. You can play catch up when you're better ok?" She ruffled his hair.

Cloud smiled weakly and nodded. Sephiroth held a ghost of a smile at Cloud's renewed positivity. Hojo turned his face back to him making him glare.

"Open your mouth."

Sephiroth obeyed a sour expression on his face. He gagged when the spray hit the back of his throat but Hojo held his gloved hand over his mouth to ensure he didn't cough the medicine out and defeat the purpose.

"Don't be so dramatic Sephiroth."

Cloud slid off the exam table once Lucrecia gave him the go ahead. Sephiroth followed and they exited the labs and headed for the elevator. Cloud took out his phone once more and tapped the keys before showing it to Sephroth.

"_Should we have told them the truth?"_

"No," Sephiroth said hoarsely, cringing at the pain in his throat.

Cloud tapped again. _"Are you sure?"_

"If we had told them we shared a kiss, they would've jumped on the chance to study us. If anything, Lucrecia wants us to show interest in each other to further her research just as she did when it was just me, Angeal, and Genesis. They'll try to force us into copulation. Though I will admit that was a pretty interesting time when Angeal came home and infected us all with that aphrodisiac."

Cloud blushed tapping. _"What?"_

Sephiroth chuckled and coughed to clear his throat a little. "Lucrecia gave Angeal a love bug. He came home and wrecked Genesis and me both. We ended up fucking none stop for three days. After that we didn't even wanna look at each other much less touch each other. First time I'd ever seen Genesis sexed out. Anyone even flirted at him; you'd swear he looked like he was going to vomit."

Cloud was completely shocked by this information but at the same time couldn't fight the smile on his face. The idea of the devil three completely worn out on sex and each other was hilarious. He tapped on the keys. _"What was the point of it all?"_

"Testing a drug that forces the need for ejaculation. She wanted to see if we'd go out and get anyone pregnant. She didn't expect us to just whole up with each other."

Cloud made an "ah" face as they walked. It was strange. After that night in Sephiroth's apartment when they made out, Cloud had felt none of the awkwardness he expected with Sephiroth and his guilt toward Zack had all but disappeared. It wasn't even an issue between him and Zack now that they were on speaking terms again. Cloud had told the truth and Zack seemed almost relieved that that was all that had happened between he and Sephiroth. He had been so forgiving about it. However, he did notice how Zack would sometimes not look him in the eye so he assumed the guilt was not over from Zack. He found it odd since he'd already forgiven him for their anniversary night. Despite all that, Cloud had achieved what he'd truly wanted all along since the death of Lady ShinRa. He was Sephiroth's friend…Sephiroh trusted him. Now that they were friends it was like they couldn't go a single day without making contact with each other, whether it was something as minute as a brushing back of the hair behind his ear or something intense like being cornered and kissed against the window. While they had not been able to do the latter again, the urge was clearly there in both of them. It was strange, the intimate urges that Cloud found welling up in him around Sephiroth that were nothing like his sexual desire for Zack. Everything to do with Sephiroth created a giddy feeling of completeness and he wanted so badly to be with him all the time, his skin hungry for even the smallest touch. Even now as they walked along, comfortably pretending that nothing was there, Cloud felt the telltale tingle in his skin from Sephiroth being so close. He breathed a deep sigh when they entered the elevator and trembled at the claustrophobic feeling as the elevator began to move. He grew nauseous.

Sephiroth gently placed his hands on Cloud's shoulders, steadying him. He walked him carefully backwards until he was against his chest giving Cloud something solid to focus on and ground him. "Just breathe in and out; we don't have far down to go."

Cloud nodded leaning his head back against Sephiroth. He looked up at the man as he stared straight ahead, seeming to not see anything wrong with touching Cloud right now. And there wasn't. Cloud felt like it was only natural for Sephiroth to touch him these days, to seek him out. Cloud without thinking, reached up and touched the General's bangs, feeling a little lightheaded from the vertigo and from his own fever. Sephiroth looked down at him, his hair falling forward and encompassing Cloud's vision. All Cloud could see was Sephiroth's face. He licked his lips without thinking and Sephiroth shifted so that he leaned down closer to Cloud closing the distance. Cloud leaned his head further back to connect, not knowing what was coming over him right now.

"Cloud…" Sephiroth's voice was barely over a whisper, and Cloud was certain it didn't have much to do with the infection in his throat.

_Ding!_ They pulled away from each other quickly as the door opened. Cloud exited first thankful for the dizziness ebbing. Sephiroth walked out brushing his hair back behind his ears. Cloud turned and looked up at him, his face slightly flushed from both the fever and the moment of weakness in the elevator. Sephiroth saw confusion in those blue eyes and he smiled.

"Come on, we should eat something."

Cloud smiled and nodded.

l

l

Aerith sighed happily as Sephiroth massaged conditioner into her scalp. It had turned into a therapeutic hobby to care for Aerith's hair alongside caring for the Monilly Bell which was coming up beautifully. Thanks to Sephiroth's careful administrations, Aerith's hair never looked healthier or shiner than now. She sat in the bath tub writing notes with her glasses on as Sephiroth worked his way from scalp to ends. It was their little secret that Aerith was blind as a bat. She wore contacts most of the time and Sephiroth was the only one who knew of her astigmatism.

"What have you been working on?" Sephiroth asked curiously.

"It's a secret," Aerith said simply. "But you can help. If you had a name other than your own, what would it be?"

Sephiroth thought about it and shrugged. "Always felt partial to Gabriel…or Uriel because then I could be called Uri."

Aerith smiled writing it down. "You'll get to see when I'm finished, I promise." She put the notepad aside and relaxed into the bubbles. "I can't help but notice Cloud's a frequent visitor lately."

Sephiroth didn't even skip a beat. "We've grown quite close very quickly."

"I'm happy to hear that…but, Seph, he's still with Zack."

"And he will be with Zack for as long as he chooses."

"Yes but," Aerith hesitated. "I just wonder is Zack still in love with Angeal?"

"He doesn't say it out loud, but I know he is," Sephiroth said, carefully running his fingers through Aerith's hair as he rinsed it. "Angeal loves him as well; they are just too stubborn to fix it."

"Cloud's going to find out soon," she said, her gaze far off. "Very soon and it will break his heart."

Sephiroth paused at the sad tone in her voice. "Does it hurt…to be psychic?"

Aerith drew her knees up. "Sometimes, I guess. It's…it's like a whisper. Someone speaking in my ear and telling me all the things that could happen and my mind envisions them. The ones that hurt are the ones about my favorite people getting hurt. It's too much sometimes, which is why I'm glad that one of my visions came true. You came into my flower shop."

Sephiroth paused, unsure of what to say. Instead her smiled and wrapped his arms around the teens shoulders despite getting his clothing wet. She leaned back against him with a smile.

"Sephiroth, please….don't ever stop being who you are. No matter what happens, be yourself…Cloud needs that and I do, too."

Sephiroth rested his head on her wet hair. No matter how cheerful she was, no matter how positive she looked at things, Aerith suffered internally. He had long ago accepted that she truly was psychic and that she knew the ins and outs of his life without asking. She knew all of the horrible things that could and would happen. Sephiroth had made a personal choice to keep her happy in any way he could and Aerith did not ask for much. She only wanted a friend.

"I promise I will never change."

Aerith smiled grimly to herself. _Yes…you will…_

l

l

Vincent wasn't sure what he expected when he stepped into his old office. It had changed a bit he supposed. Since there were no significant changes to the décor of the house he assumed that Tseng chose to turn the second in command office into his home away from home. A beautiful array of silver, black, and gold adorned the place even though it kept a professional air around it. Vincent touched the smooth red oak desk knowing that red oak only grew in Wutai and it was hard to get to this side of the continent. It must of cost Tseng a large amount of money. He leaned against his crossing his arms looking at the wall of photos each seeming to be someone who'd been very close to Tseng after his departure. They were above an altar and Vincent realized these were all deceased Turks. Tseng had most likely honored those he cared about most. He saw his picture at the very top and sighed. Cid had been right; Tseng had never let go.

"And be sure to get the report in on time, I don't care what Heidegger has done to you."

Vincent tensed at the sound of Veld's voice. He still could not fathom how this man, his partner whom he'd trusted most intimately out in the field and in his home, had betrayed his Turks so cruelly. Tseng entered the room shutting the door behind him, his shoulders hunched. Vincent stood up straight, expecting to help Tseng but the younger man took a deep breath and straightened his back. He looked at Vincent from across the room and they simply stared at each other. The room itself seemed to fill up with all the things that they could say, all the things they wanted to say, but when it came to actually speaking they had nothing to say to each other. Tseng moved his mouth a few times before breaking eye contact and locking the door. He walked over to the portrait of Vincent and tipped it to the side to reveal a compartment. He pressed his finger against it and waited for the door to unlock before opening it and pulling out a case. He brought it to the desk and placed it in front of Vincent who gave him a confused look. Tseng unlatched it and opened it for Vincent revealing two guns. One was the Cerberus crafted by Kid before he met his untimely death; the other was much larger five barreled gun in the shape of a large cross. The white and silvery plating gave it a frightening purity that Vincent run his fingers across it.

"I spent a lot of time working on this weapon, with some help from Melitta of course. I…don't know why I made it, but I had you in mind. I never thought of using it for myself because it was far too heavy and I lacked the skill to handle its recoil," Tseng explained, watching Vincent's fascination. "The ammo is capsulated tainted mako residue from the reactor burn offs. Highly explosive plasma material. Depending on the enemy it melts or explodes on contact. I have a certain fondness for the sound it makes when fired."

Vincent stopped his inspection of the gun to look at Tseng. He carefully closed the case and went around the desk to the Turk. Tseng swiveled the chair and looked up at Vincent tiredly. Vincent touched the Wutain's face and frowned at how Tseng leaned into the touch so willingly. Tseng had always trusted him, had always looked up to him, and had always wanted to protect him. Even now, Vincent could turn out to be a horrible monster and mutilate Tseng and Tseng would let him because he trusted Vincent to simply make sure he survived it. Tseng looked into his eyes, those weary greys showing a longing that Vincent had always seen but never gave value to. Now that he understood how painful it had been and how wrong he'd been to patronize Tseng's feelings, he didn't truly know what to do.

Tseng pulled away and lowered his head. "Do not tease me, Vincent. I am far to world weary, and am suffering too much to play this game."

"I don't intend to play games with you. I'm just…I'm still trying to understand who you are, what you've become."

Tseng scoffed and stood up, brushing past Vincent. "You never understood who I was."

"Tseng-" Vincent grabbed Tseng arm but it was jerked away.

"I haven't changed, Vincent!" Tseng placed a hand on his chest. "Nothing here has changed. I am still not a child, I am still not helpless, I am still not weak, and I am _still_ in love with you."

Vincent shook his head. "Ten years, Tseng."

"Yes," Tseng hissed mockingly. "Ten years. Ten years of being raised by people who eventually would sell me out back to my slavers. Ten years surviving in this company as best I can! Ten years of living in your house and having it ransacked by enemies I didn't even realized I had! Ten years, Vincent. Ten years of loving you and finally being given a chance to be with you again. To-to make up for not saving you when I should have! For not following _my _instincts instead of yours."

"And yet you stand before me no longer the boy I saved. You've changed Tseng."

"I haven't changed, Vincent. Your eyes are just open now. You see from different heights now and you understand what I feel. Are you going to tell me that you will _still_ turn a blind eye to it? I won't accept it. You know of my love and I am not afraid to confess it but you…you're too scared to give me an answer."

Vincent closed his eyes and composed himself and then looked at Tseng. "I wanted you to be happy. I put you where I thought you'd be safe; I left everything for you to find your own happiness even if you still had to be a murderer to survive. You did everything that I didn't want, Tseng. You stayed in that house and tortured yourself for me! You spent all your time doing things that you thought I would want and I don't even know how to respond to you now! I wanted you to become everything you could but this," Vincent gestured to the office and to the collar around his neck. "and that….none of it is what I wanted for you."

Tseng shook his head. "I am where I am because I chose to be. Do not mock the choices I have made with my whole heart! Do not mock how I feel for you and the things I have done because of how I feel for you! Everything I have done, yes I've done for you! But everything I've done was because I _wanted_ it. Every step I've taken in this life you left me with was in hopes of bringing me closer to you in some way. Now you stand here before me and you try claim disappointment. No."

"Tseng this-"

Tseng held up his hand, his back straight and his eyes dangerously narrowed. "I took _your_ place when you'd gone. Sephiroth had no one else to protect him from Lucrecia, so I did my best. Sephiroth had no one to turn to when the bloody battles and blatant disregard for human life began to overtake his very being, but I was still _there_. I had to be _you_ for him. I took your place in the Turks. I had to be the wisest, the most strategic. I had to be the one the others turned to and put their faith and loyalty in. I had to be the one to take all of the falls in order to protect Melitta and the newer Turks who did not understand exactly what was going to happen to them. This," He pointed at the collar. "This is the mark of how the life you left me has betrayed me and yet I still tried. I filled the space that you left behind and I did what I could for everyone to survive. But _you're _disappointed? I should kill you all over again!"

"Why didn't you just leave, Tseng! You didn't need to stay here and be tortured by all this! Why didn't you just leave?!"

"Because I love my family!" Tseng snapped. "The same reason you never left! I _love_ Sephiroth, I _love _Melitta! I _love _all my friends; all of them are _my_ family. I fell prey to the same weakness you did! I found people to _love_. When you have someone to come home to Vincent….you find purpose. Don't you remember what that was like? Or were there too many in your bed to recall that feeling?"

Vincent's fist hit Tseng's desk splintering the wood. "I HAD YOU! I had _you_ to come home to even when my friends, _my_ family began to fall apart. I had Sephiroth and _you. _And the most painful thing is realizing that coming home I _still_ have you. I shouldn't have you Tseng. After all the sins I have committed, I don't deserve you! You should have your own happiness without me. You should've moved on!"

"How can you say that?" Tseng whispered. "How can you stand there and say I should've left you behind when you're the only one I could ever live for? Was my selling my soul to Chaos not enough to prove that I am nothing without you?"

"It was the final nail in my sanity to know that you did such a thing for me. It was stupid! It was irresponsible! It could've killed you!"

"I'm not your child!" Tseng growled in frustration and grabbed the front of Vincent's shirt forcefully. "I never was your child and you were never my father! How do I make you understand that! How do I make you understand that I love you! How many times must I tell you I love you? How many more times do I need to say it? How many more things do I need to do before it has value to you, Vincent! Before it means something to you?"

Tseng glared up at Vincent, his moonlight orbs glowing with the cold burning anger Vincent thought he'd never see again. Once again, as in the warehouse, something primal bubbled past his parental instincts with Tseng and he leaned forward kissing his former ward hard. Tseng flinched at first but soon responded aggressively his teeth digging into Vincent's lip. His hand moved up to entangle itself in Vincent's hair, breaking the band that held it in a neat ponytail. Vincent did the same except he gripped the hair at Tseng's nape and tugged brutally at it. Tseng pulled away to cry out in pain-laced pleasure and Vincent pushed Tseng down on top of his desk. His body pressed down against Tseng's trapping him beneath him with his legs spread over the desk. Tseng wrapped his arms around the man drawing him closer as Vincent's untested canines found his neck and bit down hard enough to draw blood. Tseng's open mouth moans made him thrust his hips against the younger man in reaction and pull more sounds for him.

"Fuck!" Tseng spat as their clothed erections rubbed against each other. Vincent growled into his ear as he sucked on his neck possessively. His usually reserved persona had been thrown out the window the minute Vincent had touched him. "Oh god, Vincent!"

Vincent pulled away from Tseng's neck and took possession of his mouth again. Tseng moaned when Vincent's tongue invaded his mouth and his hands began to pull apart Tseng's uniform. His hand slipped inside the Wutain's pants and that was the end of his control. Tseng broke the kiss and cried out hoarsely as Vincent worked him over. Tseng's mind left him and he forgot for a moment that he was at work, in his office. He thanked Leviathan that he'd locked the door. Vincent pulled back for a moment unbuttoning his pants and freeing his erection from them. He pressed himself against Tseng, skin to skin and wrapped his fingers around both of them. He covered Tseng's mouth with his own when the Wutain's voice reached too high a volume. Tseng's body bowed beneath Vincent's and felt like dark tendrils of power were reaching out to every nerve ending. Where Vincent bruised and bit, Tseng clawed and tugged until it looked almost like a bar fight than a sexual encounter. Tseng came first, his spine arching high off the table and his teeth digging into the fabric of Vincent's shirt. Vincent followed closely before Tseng had even spilled completely. Vincent's head dropped into the crook of Tseng's neck, not even bothered by the collar at the moment. Tseng nuzzled Vincent's hair with his face, placing breathless kisses against the older man's ears and head.

"This was very stupid," Vincent whispered, never moving his head.

"We're very stupid people, Vincent."

Reno's hand was poised outside the door to knock. He'd been that way for almost fifteen minutes having heard the yelling. He took a deep breath, his chartreuse eyes closing in order to find his composure before turning away from the door and walking away.

"Goddammit Tseng…" he grumbled hopelessly

l

l

"_-then I'll be married tomorrow, Kanaye."_

_Hojo squinted slightly, his poor eyesight making out the glorious shape of Elloria in the moonlight. Her creamy skin glowed with a pale tincture that made Hojo mentally list the chemical compounds and physics that allowed that glow to be so beautiful. Her lovely pale blue eyes were aglow with contentment as she smiled beautifully at him. But behind them he saw the hopelessness, the cry for help within them. He knew why that was but he also knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it._

"_You're doing all that nerdy thinking again," she whispered leaning forward to kiss him. _

"_I have no idea why you chose me of all people, Elloria," Hojo said touching her face. "Especially with how clumsy I was with your body."_

"_It was our first time," Elloria giggled. "We're supposed to be bad at it."_

"_But there won't be another," Hojo said woefully. "You will be married to that rich fool who wil not know how to treat you."_

"_Don't say that, Kanaye. I love Reginald, you know I do."_

"_But he does not love you. You know this; he only marries you because he wants a pretty bride."_

_Elloria laid her head on his chest, pressing her breasts against him. "Well, well, won't he be surprised. I'm not going to be just some trophy wife, Kanaye. I'm going to be a real part of this board, this company. I will make ShinRa everything it needs to be. Yes, it will be Reginald whom they see, but he will simply be the mask that I wear. I'm going to change this world and bring everyone I love to a place of power with me….including you. You will get all the wonderful things you deserve Kanaye."_

_Hojo pulled Elloria up so that she was on top of him and looked up at her. "And if I said all I wanted was you?"_

_She smiled warmly. "In another life Kanaye, you would have me…"_

A careful hand roused Hojo from sleep and he lifted his head tiredly. Melitta stood there with a melancholy expression. He sat up and straightened his glasses. Melitta smiled and held out her hand.

"Come on, Doc. Take a girl out for a drink?"

Hojo shook his head and rose. "Why not."

They went to a little known haunt that was not under the watchful eyes of ShinRa. Hojo was surprised at how fine their sherry was and indulged heavily as Melitta did the same with her rum. They sat in comfortable silence as they watched the people come and go in the bar. Melitta, whose cheeks were already rosy from the alcohol, rested her head on Hojo's shoulder. Hojo tensed and looked at her.

"I'm not that drunk yet," Hojo said blandly.

"Neither am I," Melitta said just as emotionlessly. "But…let me just have this for a bit. Not like I wanna sleep with you."

"Well, I'm glad that boundary was established," Hojo muttered, but still wrapped his arm around the woman and held her close to his chest. "You're losing this battle."

"Yeah, I am. No matter what transfer I take, no matter how much I separate myself from Veld and his stupid power trip, I can't get away from it. I ain't as strong as you guys. I can only take so much. My brother first, then Kid, then Vincent, then the Lady herself. What the fuck am I supposed to do with all that?"

"You become dead figuratively, or dead literally. That is your only hope to survive ShinRa, Mellita."

"I can't do it anymore, Hojo," Melitta shook her head and looked up at him. "I'm going to run."

Hojo froze. "What stupidity has possessed you?"

"It's not stupidity, it's me being fucking tired. I'm old, Hojo. I never thought I'd live this long in the Turks but I'm almost fifty. I should be retired; I should be living out my life away from all this like Lady ShinRa promised. I should have….I should have children. Stupid brats running off to join the Turks or SOLDIER! I should be on my grandkid by now, watching them while their parents try to be heroes or play gangster! This isn't how I wanted it ya know!" Melitta quickly wiped the tears, fighting not to break down. "But she kept me goin'. Lady kept me goin'! Raisin' Tseng kept me going. Raisin' Rufus kept me goin. But now…I don't even want to see the man Rufus's gonna be. I don't wanna stand there and watch Tseng suffer! Call me coward, but I just…I don't…I don't know what to do, Doc!"

Hojo lifted her chin and stared at her. "You run…you die," was all he said.

"And how is that a worst option? How are _you_ surviving?"

Hojo smirked and sipped from his glass. "Easy, I became a monster."

Melitta laughed hopeless. "Sorry, doc. Ya know I was always the fucked up one in our group. I just…I just wish Valentine were still around. He always knew how to handle me, what to say. I wanna run, doc. I wanna run…tell me how I can?"

Hojo closed his eyes, seeing Elloria's face from that night smiling down at him. "Lock it all away," he said. "Take all those foolish emotions you have and like a light, switch them off. Once you do that, you'll be surprised how much you can live through."

"How much _have _you lived through, doc?"

"Heh…more than you could ever fathom."

l

l

"We've gotta stop, Angeal," Zack said as he lay with his back turned to the man. "I love you, but we have to stop. I love Cloud more, I know I do."

"I know," Angeal said staring at the ceiling. "I can't really tell you why I keep forcing this on you."

"No, no Angeal, you're not forcing anything on me. You just…proved I wasn't so over you as I thought I was. You're right; I should've never got with Cloud when I still had all this junk in me."

Angeal chuckled. "You're feelings for me are junk?"

"Yeah," Zack said turning to look at him so that he would know he was serious. "Yeah it is. Angeal I can't be with you when I know that you don't wanna keep me. I'm starting to get to a point where I don't like this sort of thing. I see what it's doing to people, what it's doing to Cloud. If I told someone who was as loyal and devoted as him about this, do you know what it would do to him?"

"He's a kid, Zack," Angeal argued.

"Yeah, he's a kid. I'm his first real relationship. I'm the first person in this whole world to show a genuine interest in him. If you spent more time talking to him rather than keeping me away from him, you'd realize how fragile he actually is. No father to look up to, no real friends in his home town. But he came all the way here alone with no guarantee of success because he wanted to fight back. He wanted to meet new people, new kind people and I was the first to…" Zack ran a hand through his hair. "Angeal, I'm not going to do this to him. He's sick right now and I need to be there." Zack moved to get up but Angeal grabbed his arm in an almost bruising grip.

"You can go home to him, but can you promise you won't end up back here again? Can you promise on your honor and faithfulness to him that you won't be back here in my bed? Can you promise that you can squash those feelings?"

Zack stared at him before he relaxed and stared at the bed. Angeal nodded and sat up.

"I thought so. Zack, I know what a complete asshole I've been. It was stupid of me to have even started any of this much less let you go when I cared so much about you. But I stayed away because what we were doing…I thought it was disgusting and I felt like I had taken advantage of you, of your trust in me. But seeing how you feel and now how much I love you, I can't just let you go. I can't let you go when I know you care too. If you loved Cloud more than you loved me, you would not be here."

Zack drew his knees up and buried his head in his arms. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Break up with him, Zack. Break up with him before you truly hurt him. You don't have to come to me afterwards, you can simple go back to the way things were, but just take him out of this, Zack. I can't care about his feelings as much as you do because I don't know him as intimately as you. All I can see is you Zack."

"And if I asked you to give up Genesis!" Zack snapped.

"It would certainly be easier than what you're doing with Cloud. Genesis knows what we're doing and how I feel about both of you. Cloud is the only one in the dark."

Zack let his head drop back down on his arms. "Breaking up is not as easy as you make it sound! Especially when nothing's wrong."

"But there is something wrong…you love him, but it's not like how you feel for me."

Zack jerked away and got out of bed. "I have to go."

"Zack…hurt him now when you can control it or you will hurt him later when he finds out what we've done."

l

l

Cloud coughed and curled tightly in his bunk as Rosso placed a cooling towel on his head. Dom and Kyle watched unsure of what to do with themselves as their female companion cared for Cloud. Kyle scratched his head uncomfortably.

"He's really sick, huh?" he said.

"Yes, it's a simple respiratory infection," Rosso said tucking Cloud in. "Dom, do you mind he borrow your blankets? He won't be going to traning today."

"There's no need, cadets."

"Commander Conte!" they said going immediately to attention.

Conte walked in with a friendly smile. "At ease, cadets. Strife here is going to be picked up by General Sephiroth pretty soon."

"What? Are you serious?" Kyle exclaimed.

"What for, we got him!" Dom said protectively.

"Hey come on now, I don't make the rules or anything. The lab feels that since Strife and the general are on the same measures of treatment, he'll be able to handle the cadet here better."

"And the general agreed to take care of a lowly cadet?" Rosso asked suspicion in her voice. "Not that I have anything against the general. This is just very strange."

"Heh, you're tellin' me. I'm kinda protective of Strife myself. But orders are orders. Don't worry, I'll see if you guys can visit Cloud until he's better."

"Thanks, sir," Dom said.

"No problem."

Cloud didn't know which way was up or down, all he knew was that the heat had died down and he felt warmer than he'd been all week. He felt very light, the weight of blankets were no longer there. However, there was a gentle presence pressed against his side and over his waist and back. He managed to pry his eyes open to find himself staring at Sephiroth's relaxed face. He blinked a few times, blushingly heavily. It grew darker when he found that he was in the general's bed and the man in questions was stripped down to a pair of regular boxers. The heat being generated from the man's body alone pulled all the tension out of his muscles and he felt so relaxed. Sephiroth's hand stroked his spin beneath his shirt in soothing motions that almost made him forget the shock of being wrapped so intimately in Sephiroth's arms. He was reminded however when the other hand, wrapped gingerly around his waist, gripped his ass firmly and pressed him close to the general's body. He was a bit horrified to find his leg draped over Sephiroth's hip but he didn't dare try to move away. Breathing in the very scent of the man gave him a heady, euphoric feeling and his eyes drooped. It reminded him of how it felt when Zack used to hold him like this in sleep…whenever the SOLDIER was actually home that is. His eyes fell to the soft chasm of Sephiroth's peach tinted lips and he bit his own in temptation. The man was sleeping so…he could be a little brave right?

Cloud shifted only a tiny a bit so that his face was closer to Sephiroth's. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Sephiroth's cheek, then his jaw, then his chin, before pressing his lips to the mouth he'd found himself missing in the past few months. Sephiroth released a soft sigh into his mouth and Cloud almost pulled away when the general responded drowsily. Cloud, feeling braver, kissed the man more fully, his tongue running along the parting of Sephiroth's mouth. He felt the man's hold tighten on him and sweetly crushed him against him. Sephiroth responded in earnest to the kiss, his tongue meeting Cloud's in a slow dance. Cloud whimpered into the kiss, having lost control of it, but he dared to bring his hand up to Sephiroth's hair and entangle his fingers in its silken strands. Sephiroth hands gripped his ass more firmly, squeezing hard and drawing a gasp from Cloud's mouth. He took advantage of Cloud's widened mouth and doves his tongue inside tracing gums and teeth and savoring the taste that was the blonde.

Cloud would never be able to tell why he initiated this, why he felt compelled to do any of this or let it happen when he knew he had a boyfriend. But the thought was so small and was so far away with the generals warm hands on him. Sephiroth drew slowly out of the kiss, placing smaller less intimate ones against his lips. They looked at each other and Cloud smiled a bit at the fever blush that was on Sephiroth's face.

"You're still sick," Cloud whispered hoarsely.

Sephiroth gave a half smile and moved in to kiss him again and Cloud let him. Cloud reasoned that they were both feverish and therefore not thinking clearly. So, that made it ok to indulge a little, right? He didn't think about it for too long as Sephiroth place chaste kisses along his cheek and jaw and down to his neck. Cloud tipped his head back to allow for better access.

"Turn around?" Sephiroth whispered.

It was a very hesitant request, no force or demand was laced with the words. Cloud could've chosen to stop this, could've chosen to remember Zack and how he was in a committed relationship. However, none of it filtered through and Cloud turned in Sephiroth lax hold. Sephiroth's mouth was at his neck in gentle sucks and nips careful not to leave marks on delicate skin. Cloud arched against him, shuddering at the intensity of the sensations. Sephiroth's hands went underneath Cloud's shirt, rubbing his chest and passing over his nipples sending small shocks of pleasure up his spine. His toes curled in the blankets as an open mouth moan escaped him when Sephiroth pulled his ear between his teeth. Sephiroth chuckled as his hand went lower to caress Cloud's budding erection through his shorts.

"God," Cloud breathed. "Seph…please…"

Sephiroth slipped his hand under the waist band providing skin on skin contact to the boy, bringing him to full arousal in slow deliberate strokes. Cloud squirmed and gripped the pillow so hard that his knuckles whitened.

"Shh," Sephiroth whispered, his other hand intertwining with Cloud's fingers to loosen his grip. "It's alright. Go slow."

"Ah," Cloud rocked his hips into Sephiroth's hand trembling at each motion. In turn he felt the general's erection against his backside and he purposefully rubbed against it as he thrust his hips. It caused the Sephiroth to rock into him as well in a mock motion of what could happen if Cloud allowed it. Sephiroth kept his steady pace no matter how Cloud tried to speed up. The pressure was building in the pit of his stomach and the base of his spine and he felt Sephiroth's thrusts against his ass become a bit more deliberate and forceful. Sephiroth nuzzled his cheek and Cloud turned his head to kiss the general. Cloud's legs felt almost electrically charged as his toes gripped the sheets without his consent. He arched high feeling himself so very close yet Sephiroth would not take him over. He simply continued to go as slow as he could and it was torturously frustrating.

"Not yet," Sephiroth's voice was breathless as he sped up his pace behind Cloud yet still somehow manage to keep the even pace on Cloud's member. Cloud bit his lip and whimpered pleadingly.

"Please, Seph, I'm almost there. Almost…"

Sephiroth groaned into his ear and stroked him a little harder now, satisfying the blonde's pleas. Cloud's sounds of pleasure began to grow louder but he was silenced by Sephiroth's hand over his mouth. He remembered suddenly that Aerith lived here as well and did nothing to move away from Sephiroth's hand. Instead he continued to enjoy the different feelings; the pressure of the hand squeezing him, the hardness sliding against the cleft of his ass, and the feel of Sephiroth's mouth sucking the skin of his shoulder. It may have been the fever at work, or something but he knew that he'd never felt such concentrated sensations when being intimate with Zack. It was a high inspired only by Sephiroth's touch and he knew that if Zack did this, he would not have felt all of this so intensely. It was as if his mind was being caressed and brought to such heights alongside his body. Sephiroth was all over him, inside him and he hadn't even been penetrated. Whispers of other times, other nights and days of this without ever a word being spoken filtered into his mind leaving images of him at world's end being brought to mind shattering releases and intimacy like no other could like the rapture that came before the addiction.

"Cloud," Sephiroth's voice, panting and passionate, brushed over his ears. "Let me keep you. Please let me."

"Mm!" Cloud was brought screaming behind Sephiroth's hand, the sound muffled but no less appreciated. He spilled over Sephiroth's fingers as the man milked him for every drop. He shuddered when he felt Sephiroth tense against his back, a sharp groan escaping his lips and teeth digging into his ear lobe. They lay in that position, panting and shivering. Sephiroth uncovered Cloud's mouth and touched his forehead. A soft chuckled in Clouds pleasure hazed mind.

"You're fever broke."

"…whatever," Cloud panted.

Sephiroth smile and cuddled him close. "I can't keep you can I?"

Cloud closed his eyes, sobering thoughts coming to him. "No…no you can't." And he meant it.

l

l

A/N: I've never been really good at writing feels, which is why this chapter took so long. I had to get the emotions right and I'm still not sure if I did. I also wanted to demonstrate the growing link between Sephiroth and Cloud which will kinda be the main feature of next episode so keep looking out. I'm working on the next episode right now. Wanted to get at least half the way through it while I had some down town. So many essays to do. English and Lit Classes man! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and next episode we'll have more actions and less achey breaky heart. But yeah this is going to be awesome, any questions just ask and as always fuel me with reviews. They are literally the life support of this fic! :3 As always I enjoy hearing from the fans and glad you guys have stuck with this for so long despite the slow build up.

Also, I'm glad some of you are enjoying Tempest Corps. The turn out and response was better than I thought it would be for a story like that. For those of you who haven't delved in yet, have a go at it and see if it's your thing! I'm always open to feed back. I hope you enjoy and see you next time!


End file.
